La oportunista (Ámame con mentiras)
by NenaVL
Summary: Katniss Everdeen es una manipuladora de lengua afilada, la cual utiliza para conseguir siempre lo que quiere. Con una sola excepción, Peeta Mellark, el que ella tontamente dejó escapar. Después de un encuentro casual que lo trae de nuevo a su vida, Katniss se encuentra preguntándose hasta dónde está dispuesta a llegar para traerlo de vuelta. ADAP
1. Chapter 1

**ADADTACION: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es originalmente llamada The Opportunist (Love Me whit lies) de Tarryn Fishes. Yo solo la adapto por diversion, sin animo de lucro para entretener. **

**ÁMAME**** CON MENTIRAS.- LA OPORTUNISTA.**

Katniss Everdeen es una manipuladora con lengua afilada, la cual utiliza para conseguir siempre lo que quiere. Con una sola excepción, Peeta Mellark, el que ella tontamente dejó escapar. Después de un encuentro casual que trae a Peeta de nuevo a su vida, Katniss se encuentra a sí misma deseando una segunda oportunidad con su primer amor, y preguntándose hasta dónde está dispuesta a llegar para traerlo de vuelta. Su único problema es una pelirroja llamada Delly, el nuevo amor de Peeta. Katniss tiene que luchar por lo que una vez fue suyo, y en el proceso descubre que a veces el amor no llega a la redención.

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 1 <strong>

**EL PRESENTE**

Soy Katniss Everdeen, y si amo algo, lo arranco de mi vida. No intencionalmente… tampoco no desintencionalmente. Veo a uno de ellos ahora; un sobreviviente de mí corrompido, agrio amor. El está a unos cien metros de donde estoy parada, pasando por viejos discos.

_Peeta._ Su nombre rueda en mi cabeza como una bola de púas, abriendo sentimientos que hace mucho tiempo se habían convertido en cicatrices. Mi corazón trata de apartarlos de mi pecho y todo lo que puedo hacer es quedarme y observarlo. Han pasado tres años desde la última vez que lo vi. Sus palabras de despedida eran una advertencia de que me mantuviera lejos.

Inhalé pegajoso aire en mis pulmones y traté de controlar a mis descuidadas emociones. Quería ir hacia él. Quería ver el odio surgir en su cara. Estúpida. Empecé a irme y casi cruzo la calle a mi carro cuando los pies me fallaron. El fuerte cosquilleo de agitación se arrastraba hasta mis dedos. Apretando los puños marcho de nuevo a la ventana. Este es mi lado de la ciudad. ¿Cómo se atreve mostrar su cara aquí?

Su cabeza se inclina sobre una caja de cartón de CD y mientras se vuelve a mirar algo por encima de su hombro, echo un vistazo a su nariz fuera de lo común. Mi corazón se aprieta. Todavía me encanta este chico. La realización me asusta. Pensé que lo había superado. Pensé que podía manejar algo como esto, un encuentro improvisado.  
>Había tenido terapia, había tenido tres años para…<p>

Superarlo.

Amargarme en mi culpa. Pierdo el tiempo en mis emociones durante unos segundos más antes de darle la espalda a la tienda de música y a Peeta. No puedo hacerlo. No puedo volver a ese lugar oscuro. Mi pie se levanta a un paso para bajar a la acera cuando las nubes que han estado al acecho alrededor de Miami durante una semana repente gimen como tuberías viejas.  
>Antes de dar dos pasos, la lluvia está asaltando el pavimento, empapando mi camisa blanca. Retrocedo de forma rápida y me apretujo debajo del toldo de la tienda de música. Me quedo mirando mi viejo Escarabajo a través de los hilos de la lluvia.<p>

Sólo una pequeña carrera y estaré camino a casa. Una voz extraña interrumpe mi momento de escape. Retrocedo, sin estar segura de quien me hablaba.

—El cielo esta rojo de problemas.

Me volteo y encuentro a alguien parado justo detrás de mí. Está más cerca de lo que se considera socialmente aceptable. Hago un sonido de sorpresa en mi garganta, y subo las escaleras. Es al menos medio metro más alto que yo, todo músculo, aunque no en una manera atractiva. Sus manos cuelgan en un extraño ángulo con sus dedos estuviesen tensos y separados.

Mis ojos se sienten atraídos por un lunar que se asienta como un objetivo en el centro de su frente.

—¿Qué? —sacudo la cabeza, confundida.

Trato de dar un vistazo por encima de su hombro para darle un vistazo a Peeta. ¿Sigue allí? ¿Debería entrar?

—Es una vieja superstición de marinero. Bajo la mirada para ver sus ojos. Me parece familiar, y, mientras considero el decirle que se joda, trato de recordar donde lo había visto antes. —Tengo una sombrilla. —El sostiene una cosa floral con un mango de plástico en forma de una margarita—. Puedo llevarte hasta tu carro.

Miro al cielo, que sí luce un rojo oscuro, y me estremezco. Quiero que me deje en paz y estoy a punto de decírselo, cuando pienso —¿Qué pasa si esto es una señal? ¡El cielo es de color rojo-lárgate-de-aquí!

Estudio el esmalte desconchado en mi dedo pulgar y considero su oferta. No soy una persona de presagios, pero él si tiene una manera de mantenerme seca.

—No gracias —dije. Volteo mi cabeza hacia la tienda detrás de mí, y me doy cuenta que ya había cambiado de parecer.

—Bien. Un huracán se acerca, pero como quieras. —Se encoge de hombros de nuevo y sale a la lluvia, sin abrir su sombrilla.

Quería que se fuera. Sus anchas curvas traseras contra el aguacero eran como una repisa para el resto de su cuerpo. Es verdaderamente enorme. En cuestión de segundos la lluvia lo había tragado y ya no podía ver su silueta. Lo conozco de algún lado, pero seguramente me acordaría de un tipo tan grande si lo hubiera conocido antes.

Me dirijo de nuevo a la tienda. El letrero sobre la puerta dice Mushroom Music, en letras brillantes con floritura. Miro más allá del vidrio y lo busco en los pasillos. Está justo donde lo dejé, con la cabeza todavía inclinada sobre lo que parece ser la sección de Reggae. Incluso desde donde estoy parada, distingo un ligero surco en su frente. No puede decidirse. Me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo y tiemblo. Ya no lo conozco. No puedo asumir lo que está pensando.

Quiero que alce la mirada y me vea, pero no lo hace. Ya no quiero estar al acecho debajo del toldo como una extraña. Me repongo, me sereno, y camino a través de la puerta. El aire acondicionado es hielo sobre mi piel húmeda y me estremezco. Veo a un estante alto de pipas a mi izquierda, me paro detrás de él, y saco mi compacto para comprobar mi maquillaje. Mientras lo espió a través de los listones en las estanterías uso un dedo para frotar el rímel corrido por debajo de los ojos. Tengo que hacer el encuentro de manera que se vea accidental.

En frente de mí, hay una pipa con la forma de la cabeza de Bob Marley. Miro en los ojos de vidrio de Bob y practico una cara de sorpresa. Estoy indignada por los niveles a los que me rebajo. Pellizcando mis mejillas por algo de color, salgo de mi escondite.

Aquí va todo.

Mis tacones muerden la cerámica, sonando alto mientras hago mi acercamiento. Pude en su lugar haber contratado trompetistas para anunciar mi llegada. Sorpresivamente, él no alza la mirada. El aire acondicionado hace un ruido cuando estoy a pocos metros de distancia. Alguien ha atado banderines verde lima a las rejillas de ventilación. A medida que comienzan a bailar, huelo algo, es el olor de Peeta, menta y naranjas.

Estoy lo suficientemente cerca como para ver la cicatriz que se curva suavemente alrededor de su ojo derecho, la que solía trazar con mi dedo. Su presencia en una habitación es como un impacto físico discordante. Para probar esto, veo mujeres, jóvenes y viejas, dándole vistazos, inclinándose hacia él. Todo el mundo se inclina ante Peeta Mellark y él están encantadoramente inconscientes de ello. Es realmente irritante de ver.

Me pongo furtivamente a su lado y trato de alcanzar un CD. Peeta, ajeno a mi presencia se mueve por la línea alfabética de artistas. Trazo sus pasos y justo como me muevo unos metros detrás de él, su cuerpo se vuelve a mi dirección. Me congelo y hay un breve instante cuando tengo el impulso de correr. Presiono mis tacones mientras sus ojos rastrean mi cara como si nunca la hubiese visto antes, y aterrizan en el rectángulo de plástico en mi mano. Y luego, después de tres largos años, oigo su voz.

—¿Alguno es bueno?

Siento la conmoción correr de mi corazón a mis miembros y se establecen como plomo en mi estómago. Él sigue hablando con el mismo acento británico diluido que recuerdo, pero la dureza de lo que esperaba oír no está allí. Algo está mal.

—Mmm…

Me mira de nuevo a la cara y sus ojos tocan cada uno de mis rasgos como si los viera por primera vez.

—¿Lo siento? No capté eso.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

—Eh, están bien —digo, colocando el CD de nuevo en su hilera. Segundos de silencio pasaron. Decido que él está esperando a que hablara. —No son tu estilo. El lucia confuso.

—¿No son mi estilo? Asiento. —¿Cuál crees que es mi estilo? —Sus ojos se estaban burlando de mí y había un asomo de sonrisa en su boca.

Recorro mis ojos sobre su cara buscando por una pista a este juego al que está jugando. El siempre ha sido muy bueno con las expresiones faciales, siempre correctas en el momento correcto. El luce plácido y solo remotamente interesado en mi respuesta. Me siento a salvo así que digo:

—Mmm, eres del tipo rock clásico… pero podría equivocarme. —La gente cambia.

—¿Rock clásico? —repite, viendo mis labios. Tiemblo involuntariamente mientras un recuerdo de él viendo mis labios de esa manera viene a mí. ¿No fue con esa mirada que todo comenzó? —Lo siento —dijo, dejando caer su mirada al piso—. Esto es extraño, pero yo… uhhh… no sé cuál es mi estilo. No tengo recuerdo de ello.

Lo miré con la boca abierta. ¿Esto es alguna clase de broma enferma? ¿Alguna manera de vengarse?

—¿No me recuerdas? ¿Cómo podrías no recordarme?

Peeta corre su mano a través de la parte de atrás de su cuello, los músculos en sus brazos flexionándose.

—Perdí la memoria en un accidente. Suena ridículo lo sé. Pero, la verdad es… no tengo idea de lo que me gusta o me gustaba, supongo que debería decir. Lo siento. No sé por qué te estoy diciendo esto.

Se voltea para irse, probablemente porque mi cara está tan llena de sorpresa que lo puso incómodo. Se siente como si alguien hubiera pasado un machacador de papas en mi cerebro. Nada tiene sentido. Nada encaja. Peeta no sabe quién soy. ¡Peeta no sabe quién soy! Con cada paso, se dirige hacia la puerta y me vuelvo más desesperada. En algún lugar de mi cabeza oigo una voz gritando, ¡Detenlo!

—Espera —digo. Mi voz es apenas audible—. Espera… ¡Espera! —esta vez grito y varias personas se voltean para ver.

Ignorándolos, me enfoco en la espalda de Peeta. Está casi en la puerta cuando se voltea a verme. ¡Piensa rápido, piensa rápido! Subiendo un dedo para indicarle que espere donde está, troto hasta la sección de rock clásico. Sólo toma unos minutos para encontrar lo que solía ser su CD favorito. Vuelvo tomándolo firmemente en mis manos, y deteniéndome a unos metros de donde él se encontraba.

—Te gustará esto —digo, lanzándole la copia. Mi puntería es patética, pero lo atrapa con gracia y sonríe casi con tristeza.

Lo veo caminar a la caja, firmar su recibo de la tarjeta de crédito, y desaparecer de nuevo de mi vida. Hola-Adiós. ¿Por qué no le dije quién era? Ahora es demasiado tarde y el momento para la honestidad ha pasado. Me quedo clavado en su rastro, el corazón latiendo lentamente en mi pecho mientras trato de procesar lo que ha sucedido.

Él me olvidó.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola queridos lectores!<strong>

**Aqui traigo otra adaptación, no tiene mucho que la leí y quede encantada de la historia, quiero compartirla con ustedes, añadiendo a nuestros personajes favoritos.**

****Como ven, esta contado por el punto de vista de ella. Ellos tenían una historia y ahora el NO LA RECUERDA!****

**Espero que les guste y poco a poco vamos a ir descubriendo lo interesante. :)**

**Saludos**


	2. Chapter 2

****ADADTACION: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es originalmente llamada The Opportunist (Love Me whit lies) de Tarryn Fishes. Yo solo la adapto por diversion, sin animo de lucro para entretener.****

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 2<strong>

**.**

**PRESENTE**

En algún momento durante el quinto grado, vi un asesinato/misterio en la televisión. El detective, con quien tenía un enamoramiento ridículo, era llamado Follagyn Beville. Un Jack el Destripador moderno tenía como objetivo prostitutas. Follagyn lo estaba cazando.

Estaba interrogando a una prostituta de aspecto especialmente andrajoso, con el cabello rubio fibroso que estaba manchado negro en las raíces. Estaba acurrucada en un sofá color amarillo mostaza, sus labios chupando con avidez un cigarrillo. ¡Vaya, qué gran actriz! recuerdo que pensé. Ella debería como, ganar un Emmy por ser tan patética. Sostenía un vaso bajo en su mano, y tomaba rápidos sorbitos de whisky. Observé sus movimientos, con hambre por el drama, memorizando todo lo que hacía. Más tarde esa noche llené un vaso con hielo y Pepsi. Me tomé mi trago de nuevo en el alféizar y llevé un cigarrillo imaginario a mis labios.

—Nadie me escucha —dije en voz baja de modo que mi aliento helara el vaso—. Este mundo... es frío. —Tomé un sorbo de Pepsi, asegurándome de que hacía repiquetear el hielo.

Una década y media más tarde y todavía tengo mi sentido de lo dramático. El día después de mi encuentro con Peeta, el huracán Phoebe arrasó la ciudad y me salvó de tener que hacerme pasar por enferma en el trabajo. Estoy en la cama, con mi cuerpo acurrucado posesivamente alrededor de una botella de vodka. Alrededor del mediodía, ruedo de la cama y arrastro los pies hasta el baño. Todavía hay electricidad a pesar del huracán de categoría tres que está sacudiendo mis ventanas. Aprovecho la oportunidad de darme un baño de tina. Cuando me siento en el agua humeante, reproduzco todo el asunto en mi mente por millonésima vez.

Todo termina con, él me olvidó.

Mi pug, Pickles, se instala en mi alfombra de baño y me mira con cuidado. Ella es tan fea, sonrío. — _Peeta, Peeta, Peeta_ — lo digo para ver si todavía suena igual. Él solía tener el extraño hábito de revertir nombres de las personas cuando los oía por primera vez. Yo era Sintak y él era Ateep. Pensé que era ridículo, pero eventualmente me encontré haciendo la misma cosa. Se convirtió en un código secreto que utilizábamos cuando chismeábamos.

Y ahora él no me recuerda.

¿Cómo podías olvidar a alguien que amabas, aunque le hiciera trizas el corazón? Vierto un poco de vodka en mi agua del baño. ¿Ahora cómo iba siquiera a sacarlo de mi cabeza? Podría convertir mi trabajo a tiempo completo al estar deprimida. Eso es lo que hacían los cantantes de música country. Podría ser una cantante de música country. Entono un par de versos de "Achey Breaky Heart" y tomo otro trago. Halo la cadena del tapón con el dedo del pie y escucho el murmullo del agua en el desagüe. Me visto y camino lentamente hacia la nevera, con el licor barato dando vueltas en mi estómago vacío.

Mi suministro de alimentos de emergencia de huracán consiste en dos botellas de aderezo ranch, una cebolla, y un bloque de queso cheddar. Corto el queso y la cebolla y los echo en un tazón vertiendo el aderezo ranch sin grasa en la parte superior. Lo pongo en la cafetera y pulso el botón "Reproducir" en el estéreo. En este está el mismo CD que le había dado a Peeta en el Mushroom Music. Bebo mucha más vodka. Me despierto en el suelo de la cocina con mi rostro presionado a un charco de baba. En mi puño está una foto de Peeta que ha sido rasgada y unida de nuevo con cinta adhesiva. Me siento bastante bien a pesar de que hay un leve latido en mis sienes.

Tomo una decisión.

Hoy iba a empezar de cero. Me iba a olvidar de cómo-se-llame y a comprar mierda saludable para comer y a seguir adelante con mi maldita vida. Limpio mi desorden de borracha, deteniéndome brevemente para tirar la foto rasgada y pegada con cinta adhesiva a la basura.

Adiós ayer.

Agarro mi bolso y me dirijo a la tienda de alimentos saludables más cercana. La primera cosa que hace la tienda donde venden mierda saludable es soplar aire perfumado a pachulí en mi rostro. Arrugo la nariz y contengo la respiración hasta que paso el punto de atención donde una chica de mi edad está mascando chicle y meditando detrás de un mostrador.

Agarrando un carrito, me dirijo hacia la parte trasera de la tienda, pasando las botellas de Limpiador Aura de Madame Deerwood (no funciona), el ojo de tritón, y las bolsas de Gota Kola. En lo que a mí respecta, este es un supermercado normal y no un refugio de alimentación para cada rarito de la nueva era en un radio de treinta kilómetros. Peeta y yo nunca estuvimos aquí juntos, haciendo al Mecca Market una zona libre de recuerdos para mí. Lanzo algunas galletas de algas y papitas horneadas en el carrito y me dirijo hacia el pasillo de helados. Paso a una mujer usando una camiseta que dice: "Soy Wiccana, mira mi Escoba." No está usando zapatos. Girando en el pasillo de helados, me estremezco.

—¿Tienes frío?

Me doy la vuelta tan rápido que mi hombro vuelca un exhibidor de conos de galleta. Veo con horror como se estrellan en el suelo, esparciéndose y deslizándose como mis pensamientos. ¡Peeta! Lo veo recoger las cajas una por una, apilándolas en su mano libre. Me sonríe y me da la sensación de que está divertido por mi reacción.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte.

Tan educado. Y ahí estaba ese maldito acento nuevo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Las palabras salen de mi boca antes de que pueda detenerlas. Se ríe.

—No estoy acosándote, lo juro. En realidad, quería darte las gracias por la sugerencia de música en la tienda el otro día. Me gustó... mucho en realidad. —Tiene las manos en los bolsillos y está rebotando arriba y abajo en sus talones. —Vino —dice, haciendo girar el anillo en su pulgar con el dedo índice. Solía hacerlo cuando estaba nervioso. Lo miro fijamente sin comprender. —Me preguntaste qué estaba haciendo aquí —dice con paciencia, como si estuviese hablando con un niño—. A mi novia le gusta este vino y uno sólo puede conseguirse aquí... Orgánico. —La última palabra le hace reír.

¿Novia? Estrecho mis ojos. ¿Cómo es que la recuerda a ella y no a mí?

—Entonces —digo casualmente, abriendo uno de los refrigeradores y agarrando lo primero que veo— ¿Recuerdas a tu novia? —Estaba tratando de sonar indiferente, pero no podría haber sonado más estrangulada si él tuviese las manos alrededor de mi garganta.

—No, después del accidente... no la recuerdo.

Me siento un poquito mejor. De inmediato pienso en la primera vez que puse mis ojos grises en ella, hace tres años, cuando estaba realizando el ritual de espionaje de la post ruptura. Decidí que tenía que ver a mi reemplazo para el cierre. Era una locura realmente, pero todos tenemos derecho a un poco de acoso. Yo llevaba el sombrero hongo rojo de mi abuela porque tenía un borde ridículamente ancho que escondería mi rostro, y era tan melodramático como mi personalidad. Llevé a Pickles como apoyo.

_Delly Cartwright. _

Ese era el nombre de la pequeña bestia. Ella era tan rica como yo era pobre, tan feliz como yo me sentía miserable, tan pelirroja como yo era de cabello oscuro. Él la conoció en una fiesta elegante cerca de un año después de que nos separamos. Al parecer, ellos se llevaron bien inmediatamente, o tal vez lo hicieron enseguida, no puedo estar segura.

Delly trabajaba en un edificio de oficinas a diez minutos de mi apartamento. Para el momento en que deslicé mi auto en un puesto del estacionamiento, tuve una hora libre antes de que su turno hubiese terminado. La pasé convenciéndome a mí misma de que mi comportamiento era normal. Delly salió del edificio exactamente a las seis y cinco, con un bolso Prada balanceándose alegremente en su antebrazo. Ella caminaba como una mujer que sabía que tenía el mundo mirando hacia sus pechos. Observé su taconeo a lo largo de la acera en sus tacones de aguja verdes, mientras yo estrangulaba el volante. Odiaba su largo cabello rojo que colgaba en gruesos rizos por su espalda. Odiaba la manera en que se despidió de sus compañeros de trabajo con un tintineo de sus dedos. Odiaba el hecho de que me habían gustado sus zapatos.

Mirándolo a los ojos en busca de respuestas, y tratando de sacar mi cabeza del pasado, pregunto:

—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Ustedes están todavía juntos a pesar de que no sabes quién es ella?

Espero que sea defensivo, pero en lugar de eso sonríe con picardía. —Ella está realmente destrozada por todo el asunto y es una gran chica por quedarse conmigo a través de todo esto. — No me mira cuando dice "esto". Como si cualquier chica en su sano juicio, le permitiría a él irse —excepto yo por supuesto— pero nunca he afirmado estar en mi sano juicio. —¿Te gustaría tomar una taza de café? —pregunta—. Puedo ponerte al día con toda mi triste historia.

Siento un cosquilleo comenzando en mis pies y abriéndose camino por todo mi cuerpo. Si él recordara cualquier cosa sobre mí, esto no estaría sucediendo. Esto era una locura... exactamente el tipo de situación del que podría tomar ventaja por completo.

—No puedo. — Me siento tan orgullosa de mí misma que me paro un poco más alto. Él toma mi respuesta de la misma forma que había tomado todos mis rechazos en los años que salimos, sonriendo como si yo no pudiera estar hablando en serio.

—Sí, sí puedes. Piensa en ello como un favor hacia mí. — Inclino la cabeza. —Necesito algunos amigos nuevos... buenas influencias.

Mi boca se abre y deja salir un extendido sonido de Pffffffff. Peeta levanta una ceja.

—No soy una buena influencia —digo, parpadeando rápidamente. Me muevo de un pie al otro, distrayéndome con un frasco de cerezas marrasquino. Podría tomar el frasco, lanzárselo a la cabeza y correr, o podría ir por un café con él. Después de todo era sólo café. No sexo, no una relación, sólo alguna charla amistosa entre dos personas que supuestamente no se conocían entre sí. —Está bien, café. —Oigo la emoción en mi voz y tiemblo.

Soy. Repugnante.

—Bien —dice sonriendo.

—Hay una cafetería a dos cuadras de aquí, en la esquina noroeste. Puedo encontrarte allí en treinta minutos —digo, calculando el tiempo que me tomaría llegar a casa y des-desaliñarme. Di que no puedes hacerlo. Di que tienes otras cosas que hacer...

—Treinta minutos —repite, mirando mis labios.

Los frunzo para provocar un efecto y Peeta agacha la cabeza para ocultar una sonrisa. Me doy vuelta y camino tranquilamente por el pasillo. Puedo sentir sus ojos en mi espalda, haciéndome cosquillas. Abandono mi carrito de compras tan pronto como estoy fuera de la vista y galopo hacia el frente de la tienda. Mis sandalias golpean contra mis talones mientras corro.

Llego a casa en tiempo record. Mi vecina Sae está tocado en mi puerta con una cebolla en la mano. Si Sae me atrapa, estaré metida en dos horas de conversación unilateral sobre su Bertie y su lucha con la gota. Me oculto en los arbustos. Cuando se da por vencida cinco minutos después, mis muslos están ardiendo por estar agachada y necesito hacer pipí.

Lo primero que hago cuando atravieso mi puerta es rescatar la foto de Peeta de la basura. Sacudiéndole cáscaras de huevo, la empujo en mi cajón de los cubiertos. En quince minutos, estoy saliendo de la puerta sintiéndome tan nerviosa que tengo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para no tropezar sobre mis propios pies.

Las tres cuadras que conduzco son tortuosas. Me insulto y dos veces cambio de dirección hacia el retorno para ir a casa. Llego al estacionamiento con un caso leve de latigazo. La cafetería está llena de paredes de color azul oscuro y patrones de mosaico. Es intenso, depresivo y cálido todo al mismo tiempo. Con un Starbucks a sólo tres cuadras de distancia, este lugar es reservado para una multitud más seria, del tipo de artístico-extravagante quienes se ciernen sobre sus MacBooks.

—Hola, Kat. —El pequeño chico punk quien trabaja en el mostrador me saluda con la mano. Le sonrío.

Mientras paso la pizarra de anuncios, algo atrapa mi mirada. Una impresión del rostro de un hombre está clavada con tachuelas entre los folletos. Camino acercándome, sintiendo cosquilleos de reconocimiento. A lo largo de la parte inferior de su rostro la palabra SE BUSCA resalta en letras negritas. Era el hombre del Music Mushroom, ¡el de la sombrilla!

**Brutus Scott Orchard, nacido el 17 de septiembre de 1960.**

**Buscado por secuestro, violación y asalto. **

**Rasgos distintivos: marca de nacimiento en la frente. **

¡El lunar! Esa era la marca de nacimiento de la que el poster se refería. ¿Qué habría pasado si me hubiera ido con él? Sacudo la imagen fuera de mi cabeza y memorizo el número en la parte inferior de la página. Si no hubiera visto a Peeta ese día, podría haberlo dejado acompañarme a mi auto.

Brutus escapa de mi cabeza cuando veo a Peeta. Me está esperando en una mesa pequeña en el rincón del fondo mirando distraídamente la superficie de la mesa. Levanta una taza de porcelana blanca a sus labios, y tengo un recuerdo rápido de él haciendo lo mismo en mi apartamento hace años. Mi corazón se acelera.  
>Me ve cuando estoy a unos metros de distancia.<p>

—Hola, te conseguí un latte —dice poniéndose de pie. Sus ojos me barren de mis pies a mi cara en un rápido movimiento. Estoy nerviosa, mis manos están temblando. Cuando extiende una mano hacia mí, titubeo antes de estrechársela.

—Peeta Mellark —dice—. Diría que normalmente le digo a las mujeres mi nombre antes de pedirles salir por un café, pero no lo recuerdo.

Sonreímos torpemente con su terrible broma mientras permito que mi pequeña mano sea tragada con la de él. La sensación de su piel es tan familiar. Cierro mis ojos por un breve segundo y dejo que lo absurdo de la situación me inunde.

—Katniss Everdeen. Gracias por el café.

Nos sentamos torpemente y comienzo a servir azúcar en mi taza. Observo su cara. El solía burlarse de mí sobre que mi café era tan dulce que hacía que los dientes dolieran. El toma un té caliente, de la forma que los británicos lo toman. Solía pensar que era encantador y distinguido, de hecho todavía lo hago.

—¿Entonces qué le dijiste a tu novia? —pregunto, tomando un sorbo. Estoy balanceando mi zapato con la punta de mi pulgar lo cual es algo que solía fastidiarlo cuando estábamos juntos. Veo sus ojos alcanzar mi pie y por un segundo, creo que va a agarrarlo para detener el movimiento.

—Le dije que necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar. Es una cosa horrible de decirle a una mujer, ¿verdad? —pregunta.  
>Asiento. —De cualquier forma, estalló en lágrimas en el minuto que las palabras salieron de mi boca y no supe que hacer.<p>

—Lo siento —Miento. Fresa cara de pecas se está acurrucando con el rechazo esta noche. Es una cosa maravillosa.

—Así que —digo—, amnesia.

Peeta asiente, bajando la vista hacia la mesa. Distraídamente traza un patrón de círculos con su dedo.

—Sí, es llamada Amnesia Selectiva. Los doctores, ocho de ellos, me han dicho que es temporal.

Absorbo pensativamente la palabra "temporal". Podría significar que mi tiempo con él es temporal como mi tinte de cabello, o un golpe de adrenalina. Decido que tomaré ambos. Estoy tomando un café con un hombre que anteriormente me odiaba, "temporalmente" no tenía que ser una palabra sucia.

—¿Cómo pasó? —pregunto. Peeta aclara su garganta y mira alrededor de la habitación como que esta evaluando quien pudiera oírnos.

—¿Qué? ¿Muy personal? —Contengo una carcajada de mi voz. Se siente extraño que esté dudando decirme. Cuando estábamos juntos, él me decía todo—incluso las cosas que la mayoría de los hombres estarían avergonzados de compartir con sus novias. Todavía puedo leer sus expresiones después de todos estos años y puedo decir que está incómodo compartiendo los detalles de su amnesia.

—No lo sé. Parece como que deberíamos comenzar con algo simple antes de decirte mis secretos. Como mi color favorito.

Sonrío. —¿Recuerdas cuál es tu color favorito?

Peeta sacude su cabeza. Ambos reímos. Suspiro y muevo nerviosamente mi taza de café.

Cuando al principio comenzamos a salir le había preguntado cuál era su color favorito. En vez de sólo decirme, una tarde me había forzado a entrar en el auto diciendo que necesitaba mostrármelo.

_—Esto es ridículo, tengo un examen por cual estudiar —me quejé. Manejó por veinte minutos, sonando muy fuerte la terrible música de rap que le gustaba escuchar y finalmente nos detuvimos al lado del Aeropuerto Internacional de Miami._

_—Ese, es mi color favorito —dijo, señalando a las luces revistiendo la pista de aterrizaje._

_—Ese, es naranja —dije—. ¿Y qué? —Es no es solo cualquier naranja, es naranja atardecer —dijo—. Y nunca lo olvides. Me giré de nuevo hacia la pista de aterrizaje para estudiar las luces. El color era inquietante, parecía como fuego cuando ardía en su más caliente y encendido naranja. ¿Dónde iba a encontrar una camisa en ese color?_

Lo miré ahora, el recuerdo claro en mi mente y se ha ido de la de él. ¿Cómo sería olvidar tu color favorito? ¿O a la chica que destruyó tu corazón? El naranja atardecer me encantó. Se volvió una marca para mí, la marca registrada de nuestra relación rota, y mi fracaso para seguir adelante. Jodido naranja atardecer.

—Tu color favorito es el naranja —digo—, y el mío es el verde. Ahora somos los mejores amigos, así que dime que pasó.

—Naranja es —dice sonriendo—. Fue un accidente de auto. Un colega y yo estábamos en un viaje de negocios en Scranton. Estaba nevando mucho y estábamos en nuestro camino a la junta. El auto derrapó fuera de la carretera y se aplastó en un árbol. Sufrí unas heridas serias en la cabeza... —lo recitó de un tirón como si estuviera aburrido con la historia. Me imagino que ya la ha recitado cientos de veces. No necesito preguntar en qué trabaja. El es un banquero inversionista. Trabaja para la compañía de su padrastro, y es rico.

—¿Y tu compañero de trabajo?

—No lo consiguió. — Sus hombros se desplomaron. Muerdo mi labio. No soy buena con la muerte y las palabras que se supone que tienes que ofrecer como condolencias. ¡Cuando mi madre murió la gente dijo cosas estúpidas que me hicieron enojar! Suaves y revestidas palabras que no llevaban peso; "lo siento" —cuando claramente no era su culpa, y "si hay algo que pueda hacer" —cuando ambos sabíamos que no había nada. Cambio de tema al azar a ofrecer palabras vacías.

—¿Recuerdas el accidente?

—Recuerdo despertar después de que pasó. Nada antes de eso.

—¿Ni siquiera tu nombre?

Sacude su cabeza. —Las buenas noticias es que los doctores dicen que recordaré. Es sólo una cuestión de tiempo y tener paciencia.

Las buenas noticias para mi es que él no recuerda. No estaríamos hablando si lo hiciera.

—Encontré un anillo de compromiso en el cajón de mis calcetines. —Su confesión es tan repentina, que me atraganto con mi café. —Lo siento. —Me da unas palmaditas en la espalda y aclaro mi garganta, con los ojos llorosos—. De verdad necesito decirle a alguien esto. Me estaba preparando para pedirle que se casara conmigo, y ahora no sé siquiera quien es ella.

¡Guau...guau! Siento como si alguien justo me hubiera enchufado y lanzado a la tina. Sabía que había continuado con su vida, lo había espiado suficiente para saber eso, ¿pero matrimonio? Me hacía sentir picor sólo de pensar en eso.

—¿Qué piensan tus padres sobre tu condición? —pregunto, conduciendo la conversación a una dirección más agradable. El pensamiento de Delly en un vestido blanco me hacía querer reír. Ella era más adecuada para la lencería de zorra y una vara de stripper.

—Mi madre me mira como que la he traicionado de alguna manera, y mi padre me sigue dando golpecitos en la espalda, diciendo, "regresarás pronto, colega, todo va a estar bien, Peeta. —Imita a sus padres perfectamente y sonríe. —Sé que suena egoísta, pero sólo quiero que me dejen en paz para resolver las cosas ¿sabes?— No lo sabía, pero asiento. —Sigo preguntándome por qué no puedo recordar. Si mi vida era tan genial como todos continúan diciéndome que era, ¿por qué nada de eso se siente familiar?

No sé qué decir. El Peeta que yo conocía siempre estaba en control. Siempre pensé que lo habían encasillado, tenía sentido de la moda, pero muy genial para importarle. Este Peeta está confundido y roto y escupiéndole toda la verdad a alguien que él piensa es una perfecta extraña. Quiero besar su cara y suavizar las arrugas en su ceja. En su lugar, estoy sentada congelada en mi silla, luchando con las ansias de decirle todo lo que nos destrozó en primer lugar.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Katniss Everdeen? ¿Cuál es tu historia?

—Yo...uhh...no tengo una. —Me agarra con la guardia muy baja con su pregunta, mis manos comienzan a temblar.

—Vamos... yo te he dicho todo —suplica.

—Todo lo que recuerdas —señalo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo has tenido amnesia?

—Tres meses.

—Bueno, por tres meses de mi vida no he hecho nada más que trabajar y leer. Ahí está tu respuesta.

—De alguna forma, pienso que hay algo más para ti que eso.

Le echa un vistazo a mi cara y tengo la impresión de que está generando una historia de lo que ve ahí. Ojalá no estuviera haciendo eso, tratando de ver más allá de mis muros.

Nunca fui hábil para pretender con él.

—Mira, cuando tengas tu memoria de vuelta y puedas divulgar todos tus secretos del pasado, tendremos una pijamada y te diré todo; pero, por lo que a mí respecta, hasta que ese día llegue, ambos tenemos amnesia. —Se echa a reír con una risa plena y oculto mi sonrisa contenida detrás del borde de mi taza de café.

—Bueno, eso no suena tan mal para mi entonces —se burla.

—¿Oh, por qué es eso?

—Bueno, porque me acabas de dar permiso para verte otra vez y ahora tengo una pijamada que esperar.

Me sonrojo y decido que nunca puedo decirle. El recordará finalmente y toda esta fachada se derrumbará alrededor de mí como un mal juego de Jenga.

Hasta entonces, lo tengo de regreso y me voy a aferrar a eso mientras pueda.

* * *

><p><strong>Les traigo el Capitulo 2... <strong>**Katniss se aprovecha de que el no recuerde... ****¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de lo que le pudo hacer?**

**NOTAS:**

***Como se pueden dar cuenta al principio del capitulo hay una referencia de tiempo "Presente" en algunos encontraran "Pasado" y se alternaran, para que conozcamos su anterior historia. ¿Me explique?**

*** Hice a Delly pelirroja.. espero que no les moleste. Quería conservar el color original de cabello del personaje. **

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora.**

**Espero que me sigan acompañando en esta adaptación.**

**Saludos**

**Dejen un review! :DD**


	3. Chapter 3

******ADADTACION: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es originalmente llamada The Opportunist (Love Me whit lies) de Tarryn Fishes. Yo solo la adapto por diversion, sin animo de lucro para entretener.******

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 3<strong>

**.**

**PASADO**

El día que conocí a Peeta Mellark el sol brilló un poco más en mi mundo. Fue durante ese momento insufrible del año en que los finales asoman, y todos los estudiantes estaban empezándose a verse con moretones alrededor de los ojos. Acababa de salir de una sesión de estudio, en la biblioteca, y encontré el cielo asediado por nubes de lluvia. Gimiendo, caminé rápidamente hacia mi dormitorio, maldiciendo por no haber traído una sombrilla. Estaba a medio camino cuando comenzó a lloviznar. Me refugié debajo de un árbol de sauce y fulminé con la mirada sus ramas como si las culpara por la lluvia. Fue ahí cuando se pavoneó como si estuviera borracho de cuán bien lucía.

—¿Por qué estás enojada con el árbol?

Hice una mueca cuando vi quién era. Él se rió y levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Sólo es una pregunta rayito de sol, no ataques.

Lo miré. —¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Por un momento, me pareció ver una muestra de incertidumbre cruzar su rostro, pero luego se había ido, y me estaba sonriendo de nuevo.

—Estaba interesado en saber por qué este árbol te hizo fruncir el ceño —dijo, repitiendo su pobre línea de apertura.

Miré más allá de su hombro y vi a un grupo de idiotas basquetbolistas mirándonos de reojo. Siguió mi mirada y debió de haber disparado a su pandilla de ratas una mirada feroz, porque segundos después, el grupo se dispersó.Volvió su atención hacia mí.

Ah sí... yo tenía que responder a su pregunta. Miré el tronco del árbol, que se parecía mucho a una masa trenzada, y me di cuenta de cuán intensamente debo haber estado mirándolo.

—¿Estás tratando de ligar conmigo? —suspiré.

Dejó escapar una especie de estrangulamiento fallido.

—Peeta Mellark.

—Lo siento, ¿qué?

—Mi nombre —dijo, ofreciéndome su mano.

Peeta Mellark era un nombre conocido en la escuela y no tenía intención de unirme a su club de fans. Le estreché la mano con firmeza para asegurarme de que supiera que no estaba hipnotizada por él.

—Sí, estaba tratando de coquetear contigo, hasta que me derribaste, eso es.

Levanté las cejas y forcé una sonrisa. Bueno, tengo que hacer esto rápido. Los atletas tenían una dolorosamente corta capacidad de atención.

—Oye, me encantaría estar alrededor y alimentar tu ego con esta cháchara, pero me tengo que ir.

Me moví pasándolo, aliviada de estar dirigiéndome hacia medio litro de crema de leche y helado en mi nevera. Iba a añadirle salsa de chocolate y hacer un jodido batido de leche. Su risa me alcanzó mientras me acercaba a la acera. Me puse rígida, pero seguí caminando.

—Si hubieses nacido un animal, serías una llama —exclamó detrás mío. Eso me detuvo. ¿Estaba este fanfarrón en serio comparándome con un mamífero?

—¿Y eso por qué? —me mantuve de espaldas, pero mis ojos se retorcían.

—Búscalo en Google.

¿Estaba esto realmente sucediendo? Giré mi cabeza, estilo exorcista, y lo miré. Lucía tan seguro de sí mismo.

—Te veré por ahí —dijo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y se dirigió hacia su grupo.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Con suerte, eso sería nunca. Eché humo hasta llegar a mi dormitorio. Antes de que pudiera tocar el picaporte, la puerta se abrió con fuerza. He aquí mi compañera de cuarto.

—¿Por qué estaba hablando contigo?

Ella era dulce, de ojos brillantes, cabello negro, y aunque quería odiarla, era terriblemente, una linda cosita.

—Estaba reclutando miembros para su club de fans. Le di tu nombre, Jo.

—En serio Katniss, ¿qué dijo —me siguió mientras apilaba mis libros cuidadosamente en mi escritorio. Cuando traté de ignorarla, comenzó a tirarme M&M a mi cabeza.

—Sólo se estaba luciendo en frente de sus amigos, no hay nada que contar. ¡En serio! —me dejó pasar.

Me dirigí a mi crema de leche, estaba a punto de beberla directamente, cuando me bloqueó.

—¡Eres tan densa!

—¿Densa? —negué con la cabeza—. ¿Me estás llamando complicada o estúpida? — miré ansiosamente sobre su hombro a la nevera.

—Peeta Mellark no va hacia las chicas, las chicas van hacia Peeta Mellark. ¡Acaba de salir de su caja para hablar contigo y lo espantaste!

—No está interesado en mí —le dije suspirando—. Se estaba exhibiéndo.

—Así que se estaba exhibiendo. ¿A quién le importa? Se ha ganado el derecho. ¡Es guapísimo!

Hice ruido de arcadas.

—Katniss —suplicó—. ¡Hay más en la vida que libros y estudiar! —Arrojó mis libros de texto fuera de mi escritorio por puro show—. Los chicos son… pueden... hacer cosas —finalizó, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia mí.

—Tú —le dije tocándole las costillas— eres una puta. Rescaté un libro de texto del suelo y comencé a estudiar.

—¡Kat-niss! Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Odiaba cuando decía mi nombre así.

—¿Mmmm? Me arrebató el libro de las manos.

—Escúchame, mojigata ingrata —agarró mi barbilla en su mano y tiró de ella hacia arriba hasta que la estaba mirando. —Él va a hablar contigo de nuevo, sólo porque lo rechazaste. Como que le gustas, y cuando lo haga —ella apretó su mano sobre mi boca que ya iba a protestar— vas a hablar con él y coquetear. ¿Me entiendes?

Me encogí de hombros. Johanna gritó: —¡Agghh! —y se encerró en el baño. Desde luego, no importaba qué efecto tuviera sobre las mujeres en el campus. Peeta Mellark no significaba nada para mí. Nunca significaría nada para mí. Soy inconquistable.

Fin.

Johanna resultó estar en lo cierto. Más tarde esa semana, había estado estudiando todo el día cuando comenzó a regañarme con asistir a un partido de baloncesto con ella.

—Te voy a comprar un chocolate caliente.

—¿Con crema batida adicional?

—¡Con nubes, si te das prisa!

Diez minutos más tarde, estaba sentada en las gradas bebiendo un chocolate caliente con crema batida adicional en un pequeño vaso de plástico. Johanna me ignoraba y ya estaba lamentando mi decisión de venir. Peeta Mellark estaba moviéndose alrededor de la cancha como un batidor de huevos y, francamente, me estaba haciendo marear mientras lo observaba.

El medio tiempo llegó y me puse de pie para encontrar el cuarto de baño. Estaba tratando de hallar mi camino hacia Johanna cuando la presidenta del cuerpo estudiantil entró a la cancha y levantó las manos para pedir silencio.

—Rue Holberman, una de nuestras estudiantes, ha estado desaparecida de los dormitorios durante más de cinco días —dijo en el micrófono. Me detuve a escuchar. —Sus padres, así como el personal, están pidiendo a cualquier persona que tenga información sobre Rue, que se presente de inmediato. Gracias chicos, disfruten el resto del juego.

Compartí algunas clases con Rue en mi primer año. A veces a los estudiantes universitarios les gustaba desaparecer durante unos días, cuando las cosas se ponían estresantes. Probablemente estaba escondida lejos en la casa de algún amigo, comiendo chocolate y quejándose de los profesores. Las personas siempre hacen un gran escándalo acerca de nada.

—Salió con Peeta Mellark en primer año —susurró Johanna—. Me pregunto si será capaz de concentrarse en el resto del juego ahora que sabe.

Miré a Peeta, que estaba sentado en el banco, bebiendo de una botella de agua. Parecía relajado. El idiota. Fue durante el cuarto tiempo, cuando quedaba un minuto por jugar en el partido, que el equipo opositor hizo una separación como la del Mar Rojo, empatando los Cougars 72-72. No habría sabido si Johanna no me hubiera dicho, ya que había pasado los últimos veinte minutos acumulando bolas de pelusa de mi suéter.

Peeta Mellark estaba en la línea de tiro, preparándose para el tiro más importante de la noche. Parecía tranquilo, como si ya supiera que iba a hacerlo. Por primera vez en la noche, el gimnasio estaba extrañamente tranquilo. Intrigada, me olvidé de mi bola de pelusa, y me enderecé. Quería que lo hiciese. Sé que era una vergüenza, pero así era. Por una vez, entendí la manía Peeta. Era como un jalapeño, brillante y suave, pero peligrosamente caliente. Una pequeña parte de mí quería morderlo.

Me volví hacia Johanna, cuyos ojos estaban grandes, con anticipación. Esto era importante aquí. Mis ojos se dirigieron de nuevo a la cancha. Me sacudí. Peeta me estaba mirando. La totalidad de los estudiantes estaba mirándolo y Peeta me estaba mirando a mí. Antes de que el árbitro diera el pitazo, Peeta metió la pelota bajo el brazo y corrió hacia su entrenador.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué está pasando? —Johanna estaba saltando de un pie a otro, su coleta rebotando al ritmo de la música.

Algo no estaba bien. Me moví en mi asiento, crucé y descrucé las piernas. Peeta estaba entregando a su entrenador la pelota. De repente me sentí como si estuviera sentada en un sauna.

—¡Está subiendo las escaleras, Katniss! ¡Viene para acá! —chilló Johanna. Me escabullí en mi asiento. De ninguna manera esto estaba ocurriendo. ¡Se dirigía directamente hacia mí! Fingí estar ocupada escarbando en mi bolso por algo. Cuando se detuvo al lado de mi asiento, miré hacia arriba con sorpresa.

—Katniss —dijo, descansando sobre su trasero para mirarme a los ojos—. Katniss Everdeen. —Vi la mandíbula de Johanna abrirse y a una multitud volver la cabeza para mirarnos.

—Bravo, te enteraste de mi nombre —Luego, en voz baja— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

No me hizo caso. —Eres todo un misterio en el campus. —Su voz era ronca, de esa que si te susurraba en el oído te daría piel de gallina. Me aclaré la garganta y di lo mejor de mí para mirarlo molesta.

—¿Vas a llegar al punto en algún momento, o paraste el juego para presumir de tus habilidades de detective?

Él se echó a reír. Miró hacia el suelo y luego a mí.

—¿Si anoto, vas a salir conmigo? —Su mirada se desplazaba entre mis ojos y mis labios. Sentí el calor golpearme en la cara y meterse en mi cabeza. No me gustaba la forma en que me miraba. Era como si ya estuviera planeando nuestro primer beso, evaluando mis labios. Negué con la cabeza. Era ridículo. Él estaba haciendo una producción de su ego herido y me importa un bledo si hacía ese tiro.

Entrecerré los ojos. —¿Si hubieses nacido un animal sabes cuál serías? —le pregunté. Un parpadeo de incertidumbre pasó por su rostro. Después de nuestro pequeño encuentro en la lluvia, había buscado llama en Google, como lo sugirió. Al parecer, eran bastante groseros, escupían, daban patadas y cabezazos, eso era parte de su decoro social. —Un pavo real. Sonrió.

—Te tomó toda la semana pensar en eso, ¿no? - Sus ojos estaban fijos en mis labios de nuevo.

—Seguro —le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—Entonces, ¿es justo decir que estabas pensando en mí toda la semana? —Ahora era mi turno de lucir conmocionada. Maldición. Justo cuando lo tenía.

—No... y… no, no voy a salir contigo.

Me recosté en mi silla y decidí buscar en la tabla de puntuaciones. Tal vez, si lo ignoraba, se alejaría. The Black Eyed Peas sonaban ruidosamente por los altavoces. Golpeé mi pie al ritmo.

—¿Por qué no? —Parecía agitado. Me gustaba.

—Porque soy una llama y tú eres un pájaro y no somos compatibles. —Hubo un aumento de interés en el gimnasio, ya que la gente se estaba levantandose para obtener una mejor visión de lo que estaba sucediendo. Empecé a ponerme nerviosa.

—Está bien —dijo con total naturalidad—. Entonces, ¿qué se necesita? —Estaba apoyado tan cerca de mí, que podía sentir su aliento en mi cara. Olía a menta. Contuve la respiración y traté de hacerme con el control de mi acelerado corazón.

Y luego, un pensamiento brillante.

—Que lo falles.

Inclinó la cabeza. Me incliné más cerca, estrechado los ojos. Hablé esta vez más despacio, por lo que no habría confusión.

—Falla, y saldré contigo.

Vi la dulzura drenar de sus ojos. Pedirle a un pavo real sacarse sus plumas, era hacer algo malo. Se puso de pie rápidamente, demasiado rápido, y subió las escaleras de a dos a la vez, de vuelta a la cancha. Me instalé de nuevo en mi asiento con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Apuesto a que no estaba esperando eso. Idiota.

Johanna se turnaba para mirar de mí a Peeta. Había algo así como asombro en su rostro. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero levanté mi dedo para hacerla callar. Este no era el momento para que Johanna hablara.

—Guárdatelo —le advertí.

Centré mi atención en la figura de pie en la línea de tiros, y no se veía tan compuesto como hace unos minutos. El árbitro hizo sonar su silbato y Peeta levantó los brazos con el balón de manera suave en sus manos. Intenté imaginar lo que estaba pensando. Había terminado conmigo, sin duda. Probablemente enojado de que tuviera la audacia de… perdí mi tren de pensamiento. El momento de la verdad estaba comenzando.

Los músculos de sus brazos se flexionaron, el balón salió de sus manos y se dirigió hacia el aro. En esos pocos segundos, mi mente tuvo tiempo de enterarse que algo no estaba bien en la situación. Y entonces sucedió. El balón calló lejos de la canasta y golpeó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Miraba con horror como el caos estalló.

—No, no, no, no —susurré en voz baja. ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? ¿Por qué haría eso? ¡Qué absoluto idiota!

—Katniss, voy a fingir que no he oído nada de eso — protestó Johanna, agarrándome por la muñeca. —Tenemos que irnos antes de que alguien te mate —mientras me sacaba de la multitud, me di vuelta hacia la cancha para una última mirada a lo que estaba sucediendo. Peeta se había ido.

No escuché nada de él por más de una semana. La culpa había comenzado a filtrarse en mis santurrones huesos y dolía hasta la médula. No quería admitir que Peeta Mellark me había sorprendido y se había humillado a sí mismo. Alguien como él no podía sorprender a alguien como yo… ¿cierto?

De alguna manera, las noticias de que él había saboteado el juego por una chica se habían regado por toda la escuela. Ya que él había estado hablando conmigo minutos antes de su fallo, yo era la principal sospechosa. Las chicas susurraban cuando me veían y el equipo de básquet había pasado a darme miradas amenazadoras y agudas.

—Ni siquiera es bonita —escuché decirle una porrista a otra—. Si iba a sabotear toda su carrera de baloncesto, debería haberlo hecho por un mejor trasero.

Agaché la cabeza muerta de vergüenza y desaparecí en la biblioteca. ¿Cómo iba a saber que había buscatalentos en ese juego? Mis conocimientos de deportes se limitaban a ser capaz de identificar los diferente balones de colores, y de todas maneras, ¿quién habría pensado que él realmente lo haría?

Pasé un poco más de tiempo frente al espejo en las mañanas aplicándome rímel y rizándome el cabello. Ya que todos los ojos estaban puestos en mí, podía probar ser un bonito trasero. Yo era demasiado bonita y mis rasgos eran demasiado redondos para ser exóticos. Los hombres me evitaban. Johanna una vez me dijo tenía una especie de ferocidad en los ojos que asustaba a las personas. Sin embargo, Peeta Mellark no había estado asustado. Falló el lanzamiento a propósito. Jugó mi juego y perdí.

—Katniss, hay una uuuh… entrega para ti —gritó Johanna a través de la puerta del baño una noche.

Una caja había sido puesta en mi cama perfectamente hecha cuando salí. Rápidamente la quité y limpié el lugar donde había estado. Johanna puso sus ojos en blanco y se desplomó en su cama, la que ella no había hecho por una semana.

—Abrirás la cosa, ¿cierto? Fue entregada por ese tipo espeluznante de la oficina de correos del campus. Incluso intentó olerme el pelo cuando me la entregó.

—Tiene problemas de sinusitis —dije agarrando las tijeras— no te halagues. —La caja se abrió, y miré dentro no muy segura de lo que estaba viendo.

—Es un balón de básquet desinflado —dije alzándolo para mostrárselo a Johanna.

Había un sobre unido a él. Johanna se sentó con los ojos súbitamente alertas.

—No, genio, ¡ese es el balón de básquet desinflado!

Tragué saliva con fuerza en tanto leía la nota:

_Katniss, Es hora de pagar. _

_Encuéntrate conmigo en la biblioteca en diez minutos._

_-Peeta. _

—¡Increíble! —dije aferrando el balón en mi mano—. ¡Ni siquiera un por favor! ¡Prácticamente me lo ordenó!

—Vas a ir. —Johanna se puso de pie, con las manos en las caderas. Succioné las comisuras de mi boca y sacudí la cabeza, "no". —¡KATNISS! ¡Arruinaste el juego más importante de la temporada para él! Se lo debes.

En cierto modo sí.

—Bien. ¡BIEN! —grité, igualando su tono. Agarré una sudadera con capucha de mi armario y me la puse bruscamente por la cabeza—. Pero es todo, ¿entendido? —dije, apuñalando mi dedo sobre ella—. Voy a encontrarme con él en la biblioteca, y ¡no quiero escuchar ninguna palabra de eso de ti o ese maldito equipo de porristas!

Johanna sonrió. —Asegúrate de recordar cada detalle e intenta mencionar mi nombre.

Azoté la puerta cuando salí. El viernes a la noche a las nueve y treinta, la biblioteca Dart era prácticamente un pueblo fantasma. Una mujer de rostro malhumorado estaba de pie detrás del mostrador de recepción mirando a dos estudiantes de primer año que estaban liándose. Pasé una foto de Rue Helberman en la pared con información para contactar a las autoridades si ella era vista. Era bonita. Cabello oscuro, mucho rímel y labios fruncidos que parecían como si acabaran de lamer una piruleta. Ella había estado desaparecida por dieciséis días y su historia estaba siendo cubierta por Nancy Grace, mi heroína.

Suspiré. Llegué temprano.

Decidí dar un paseo a la sección de ficción para ver si había algo que valía la pena echarle un vistazo. Peeta me encontró allí unos minutos después.

—Hola Katniss. —Caminó hacia mí con tal ridícula confianza que quise alzar mi pie y mandarlo a volar.

—Peeta. —Le hice un gesto con la cabeza bruscamente. Él estaba usando un abrigo negro naval sobre un suéter color crema de aspecto caro. Mi corazón dio un pequeño galope. Dominé mi corazón, lo tranquilicé y me volví para encararlo. Sus manos estaban metidas casualmente en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de pana. Muy GQ. Esperaba que apareciera en una de esas tontas chaquetas de básquet y un sórdido jean.

—¿Por qué estás tan arreglado? —espeté, añadiendo una novela a la creciente pila de libros en la mesa.

—¿Cómo encuentras tiempo para leer? —preguntó, recogiendo el libro y examinando la portada. No iba a decirle que yo no tenía vida y que leer en mis fines de semana me alejaba. Le envié una mirada ardorosa y esperé que dejara pasar el tema. El estúpido atleta probablemente nunca leyó un libro de principio a fin. Estaba a punto de decírselo cuando caminó por el pasillo junto a mí y volvió llevando una gruesa novela en su mano.

—Intenta esto. Es mi libro favorito.

Lo miré con cautela antes de arrancárselo de los dedos. Grandes esperanzas. Nunca lo había leído.

—¿Estás bromeando? Sonrió.

—¿Crees que porque juego al baloncesto, soy un analfabeta?

Aspiré con fuerza. Eso es exactamente lo que había pensado.

—¿Por qué me pediste que viniera aquí?

—Pensé que podrías estar más cómoda encontrándote conmigo aquí. —Se encaramó en el borde de una mesa—.¿Pensaste que no querría cobrar nuestra apuesta?

Estaba notando un acento por primera vez. Británico, pensé, pero no podía estar segura. Cual fuera, tuvo el mismo efecto que el vodka para mí.

—Te pedí que fallaras el tiro. No dije que saldría contigo si lo hacías.

—¿En serio? No lo recuerdo así. —Entrecerró sus ojos y ladeó la cabeza, fingiendo estar confundido. Yo era la única que podía ser sarcástica. —Saldrás conmigo, Katniss, porque por mucho que odies admitirlo, te equivocaste respecto a mí.

Mi boca se abrió y cerró. ¡Mi ingenio! ¿Dónde estaba mi ingenio?

—Yo… uhhh…

—No —me interrumpió—. Sin excusas. Voy a llevarte a una cita.

—De acuerdo. —Cerré mis ojos e inhalé profundamente—. Un trato es un trato.

Johanna iba a amarme por esto. ¡Amarme!

—Miércoles, ocho en punto. —Se puso de pie. Retrocedí un paso. Era tan alto. Empezó a alejarse y luego se detuvo.

—¿Katniss?

—¿Qué? —espeté.

—Voy a besarte. Solo para que sepas.

Escuché el eco de su risa a través de la biblioteca cuando se fue. Sobre mi cadáver. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan bien parecido? ¿Y por qué mi nombre sonó tan bonito cuando lo dijo?

Alcé mis libros y fui a la recepción a registrarlos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ¿que les pareció? Como les habia dicho los capítulos irán alternándose, aquí leímos uno del PASADO, la forma en que se conocieron en la universidad. <strong>

**Siempre al inicio del capitulo marcara si es Presente (cuando Peeta no recuerda) o Pasado (la epoca en que tuvieron una relación)**

**¿Me explique?**

**Jajaaja.. Kat fue muy mala al pedirle fallar el tiro. y luego ya no queria cumplir su palabra. el proximo sera tambien del pasado.. La primera Cita 3**

**Saludos!**

**Espero sus comentarios! Par saber si sigo o no.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ADADTACION: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es originalmente llamada The Opportunist (Love Me whit lies) de Tarryn Fishes. Yo solo la adapto por diversion, sin animo de lucro para entretener.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 4<strong>

**.**

**PASADO**

Tenía miedo de él. Estaba jugando mejor que yo, arrancando todas mis armas de los dedos y haciéndome sentir como un tigre sin dientes. Mi solución fue esconderme en mi habitación hasta el miércoles para evitar un encuentro con él. Johanna me mantuvo viva con burritos congelados y su alijo privado de Habas de Boston Cocidas. Leí Grandes Expectativas, que resultó ser realmente bueno. Googlee las reglas de basquetbol así podía entender completamente lo que había pasado cuando él fallo ese tiro.

Cuando el día de la cita finalmente llegó, casi estaba ansiosa por ello, casi.

Johanna creó una estación de preparación en el escritorio de su estudio (que desafortunadamente había sido usado para estudiar), y me senté obedientemente como un chimpancé, mientras me preparaba. Ella arreglo mi cabello, pulió mis uñas, y aplico toques obscenos de pociones de olor sobre mi rostro. Cuando ella empezó a darme una charla sobre sexo seguro, metí los audífonos en mis orejas y subí el volumen. A las siete y cuarenta y cinco exactamente, hubo un educado tap, tap, tap, sobre la puerta. Johanna saltó arriba y abajo, su rostro grotescamente congelado en gritos silenciosos.

—¡Él en realidad va a estar en nuestra habitación! —siseó ella, bailando cerca de la puerta. Ella paso un tubo de brillo rosado sobre sus labios antes de abrir la puerta. Me aparté mientras la mamá zorra de primer año dejaba entrar nuestra cita. —Oh, hola —dijo casualmente—. Yo soy Johanna —ofreció su mano y él la sacudió sonriendo educadamente.

Cuando sus ojos me encontraron hizo una doble toma. Yo lucía bien. Johanna se había superado a sí misma. Llevaba pantalones vaqueros y un seductor suéter de cachemira que caía de un hombro. Mi cabello, como es usual, colgaba en espesas ondas hasta mi cintura, pero Johanna se había tomado el tiempo para estilizar el esponjado y lo roció con gran cantidad de fijador.

—Bueno, vámonos entonces —dije, caminando al lado de él hacia el pasillo. Me di vuelta para verlo despedirse de Johanna.

—No la traeré muy tarde —lo escuché decir.

—Oh, mantenla fuera tanto tiempo como quieras —dijo en su acento sureño—. Necesita una mano firme así que no tengas miedo de usarla —miró directamente hacia mí con esa última declaración. Hice planes para sabotear su borrador del trabajo de inglés cuando regresara.

—Ella es un personaje —dijo Peeta mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de nosotros. Yo hice una mueca. Eso era un eufemismo.

—Es de Texas —dije, como si eso explicara su conducta y luego me sonroje. ¿Por qué dije eso?

Mire arriba a su rostro para verlo darme una media sonrisa. Tomo todo mi autocontrol no darme vuelta e ir de regreso a mi habitación. Al final, el orgullo mantuvo mis pies moviéndose. No quería que él pensara que no podía manejarlo. Pasamos dos porristas en nuestro camino al ascensor. Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando vieron a Peeta. Él asintió educadamente hacia ellas, pero siguió caminando, con su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda. Trate de alejarme, pero era bastante experto en mantenerla allí.

—¿Aceptas cumplidos? —pregunto él mientras entrabamos al ascensor y presione el botón de bajar antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad.

—Si son originales.

Él se rió con disimulo y puso los ojos en blanco. —Bien, bien —dijo él. Sus manos ahora estaban en sus bolsillos mientras caminábamos casualmente. —Diría que esa canción fue escrita por ti, pero si vas a ser exigente… —su voz se apagó—. ¿Quieres que el deportista te dé un cumplido o el sujeto que lee Grandes Expectativas?

—Ambos. —Estaba tratando de aparentar que estaba disfrutando este pequeño intercambio pero ya sentía mis hombros relajarse, y ahora que su mano no estaba en mi espalda, podía pensar otra vez. Alcanzamos su auto y me quede de pie cerca de la puerta con mi espalda hacia él, esperando para que la abriera.

—Ya sea que esté detrás o enfrente de ti, las vistas son bastante buenas —dijo él. Sentí mi rostro enrojecer mientras los seguros automáticos sonaban y él abrió la puerta para mí.

Podía escuchar la risa reprimida en su voz así que me subí sin decir una palabra. Nunca había conocido a nadie tan empeñado en hacerme sentir incomoda. Él se tomó su tiempo caminando alrededor del auto. Lo observé detenidamente. Llevaba otro de esos impresionantes atuendos bien combinados. Me hundí en el asiento y aspiré la esencia de su colonia. Está impregnado en el cuero de los asientos como piel, haciéndolos oler como si él estuviera en todos lados. El olor era navideño, como madera de abeto de Douglas y naranja Bergamota. Me gustaba.

—Colócate el cinturón —dijo él, deslizándose en el asiento del conductor. Apreté mis labios. De ninguna manera. Él no iba a andar mandándome.

—No voy a colocármelo. — El Volkswagen restaurado que poseía ni siquiera tenía cinturones. Uno de sus dueños anteriores los había quitado. Silenciosamente me reprendí por no llevar mi propio auto. Peeta alzó una ceja, algo que estaba empezando a notar hacía muy seguido.

—Como quieras —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros. —Si hacemos cualquier parada rápida, solo voy estirar mi brazo así para evitar que saltes hacia adelante—. Ilustró su punto extendiendo su brazo a través de mi pecho donde hizo contacto directo con mis copas tamaño B. Me coloque el cinturón. Él ni siquiera trato de no sonreír.

—¿A dónde vamos de todos modos? —pregunté amargamente. Con suerte, podríamos hacer esto rápido y yo podía estar de regreso a mi habitación a tiempo para ver Grey's Anatomy. Apuestos, hombres de ficción eran mucho más fáciles de soportar que los de la vida real que olían como navidad y lucían como modelos de Calvin Klein.

—A mi lugar favorito. —Miró hacia mí mientras sus manos cambiaban de marcha y sentí una molesta calidez en mi estómago. Tenía un fetichismo con las manos. Sus manos eran grandes, probablemente beneficioso para ese estúpido deporte que jugaba. Las suyas eran el tipo de manos que hacían los anillos de boda lucir sexys, bronceadas con líneas venosas que corrían como ríos serpenteando por sus muñecas y desaparecían bajo sus mangas.

—Esta no es una cita —le recordé—. Y, es bastante patético que me acabaras de decir que me llevaras a un lugar donde has llevado a otras chicas.

—Cierto. Bueno entonces la próxima vez recordare mentirte —dijo él, mirándome por la esquina de su ojo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que habrá una próxima vez?

—¿Qué te hace pensar a ti que no la habrá?

No me molesté en mirar hacia él solo resoplé mi respuesta y mire fuera de la ventana. La heladería antigua Jaxson´s estaba localizada en una de las calles concurridas en Dania. Su letrero neón de circo parpadeaba impacientemente desde un centro comercial soso, trabajando horas extras para atraer la atención del transeúnte. A pesar de las luces brillantes, las hendeduras donde los turistas colocan sus cabezas en cuerpos de animales, y el órgano a todo volumen, nunca había notado este lugar.

—Oh —dije, tratando de ocultar mi sorpresa. —Esto es interesante.

—¿Eres intolerante a la lactosa? — preguntó deslizando su auto dentro del puesto de estacionamiento.

—Nop.

—¿Estás a dieta?

—No esta semana.

—Estupendo. Entonces vas a amarlo. —Dio la vuelta para abrir mi puerta, y me ofreció su mano mientras yo maniobraba mi camino fuera del auto. Entramos al lobby y fuimos inmediatamente recibidos por un hombre mayor con cabello de algodón de azúcar. Tosió con agitación cuando vio a Peeta y se acercó para sacudir su mano.

—Encantado de verte otra vez, Peeta — dijo él en una voz rasposa. Llevaba un traje a rayas rojo con botones que imitaban chupetines. Me avergonzaba.

Peeta colocó una gran mano en el hombro de nuestro anfitrión mientras lo saludaba. Ellos intercambiaron cumplidos por un momento y luego molestamente, la mano de Peeta encontró la parte baja de mi espalda otra vez.

—¿Ceasar, está mi mesa disponible?

Ceasar asintió y camino por delante. Nos arrastramos detrás de él, pasando a través de una primera habitación y tomando un pequeño pasillo entre los refrigeradores de helado hasta que emergimos dentro de una segunda habitación enorme. Miré alrededor impresionada mientras lentamente hacíamos nuestro camino hacia la mesa. El lugar era una mezcla heterogénea de parafernalia de los años veinte. De hecho, había tantas baratijas y cosas colgando de las paredes, que mis ojos se cruzaron en confusión. "La mesa de Peeta" era una pequeña mesa desgastada, con un torcido carro de bebe colgando sobre ella. Apreté mis labios, nada contenta. Peeta se giró para mirarme y sonrió como si pudiera adivinar mis pensamientos. Ceasar empezó a toser otra vez mientras luchaba para sacar mi silla.

—Yo puedo hacerlo. Gracias —dije. Él se encogió de hombros y desapareció, dejándonos solos.

Chicos ingleses adinerados no comían helado en lugares como este. Ellos comían caviar en yates y salían con adineradas, chicas rubias con fondos fiduciarios. Él tenía que tener un problema de una manera no obvia. Fui a través de las posibilidades en mi mente; mal temperamento, apegado, enfermedad mental…

—¿Imagino que estás preguntándote sobre la mesa? — dijo él, sentándose enfrente de mí. Asentí. —He estado trayendo chicas aquí desde el primer año en la escuela —él extendió sus manos sobre la pegajosa mesa y se inclinó hacia atrás casualmente en su silla. —De todas formas ¿Ves esa mesa de allá? — me giré para ver la mesa de la esquina que estaba señalando. Un viejo semáforo parpadeaba rojo, verde, rojo, verde por encima. —Esa es la mesa de la mala suerte y nunca me sentaré allí otra vez, no yo solo, y jamás con una cita. Me giré de regreso a él, entretenida. Era supersticioso. Que cursi. Me sentí petulante.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, porque cada vez que me siento en esa mesa algo desastroso pasa, como mi antigua novia viéndome con mi nueva novia y vertiendo a muerte chocolate sobre nuestros regazos, o averiguar que eres alérgico a los arándanos enfrente de la chica más ardiente de la escuela… —él se rió de sí mismo y dejé una sonrisa deslizarse a través de mi acto de chica ruda. Una alergia a los arándanos era más o menos entrañable.

—¿Y esta mesa? — pregunté.

—Cosas buenas pasaron en esta mesa — dijo él simplemente. Alce una ceja pero estaba muy asustada para preguntar. Traer a una chica a una heladería que lucía como si estuviera estancada en los años veinte marcaba bastantes puntos. Johanna se lo tragaría. Era su billete para tener sexo, decidí.

Estaba excesivamente aliviada cuando nuestro mesero se apareció con dos aguas y un cuenco de palomitas. Yo seguía mirando mi menú cuando oí Peeta ordenando por mí.

—¿Estás bromeando? —Le pregunté cuando el camarero se alejó —. ¿Sabes que ahora las mujeres pueden votar y ordenar su comida?

—Nunca cedes un centímetro —dijo— me gusta. Lamo la sal de mis dedos y entrecierro mis ojos en él. —Te vi mirando este. —Golpeó la imagen de un banana Split—…justo antes de empezar mirar el helado bajo en grasa. Era atento, le concedería eso.

—¿Y qué, si yo quería algo baja en grasa?

Peeta se encogió de hombros. —Es mi noche. Gané. Yo hago las reglas.

Casi me sonreí. Casi.

Me habló de su familia mientras esperamos. Creció en Londres con su madre y su padrastro. Tenía el tipo de infancia soñada de todos los niños, vacaciones de lujo, navidades con los primos en Suiza, y un maldito pony por su cumpleaños. Se trasplantaron a América cuando tenía catorce años. Michigan primero, y luego, cuando su madre dijo que el frío era malo para su piel, Florida. Hubo una gran abundancia de dinero, pocas peleas, y un hermano mayor que hizo cosas como el ascenso al Monte Everest en su tiempo libre. Su padre biológico, al que de vez cuando vio, era un mujeriego que apareció en las portadas británicas por salir y romper con modelos famosas.

Cuando llegó mi turno de desahogarme, filtré mi historia por su ventajosa clase alta, dejando a mi padre alcohólico a quien acabo de llamar "difunto", y reemplazando las urbanizaciones subsidiadas con "un mal barrio". Vi pocas razones para ahogarlo en los detalles desagradables de mi vida sin encanto. No quería herir sus felices por siempre. Escuchó con atención y me hizo preguntas. En mi opinión, se podría medir el egocentrismo de una persona por la cantidad de preguntas que no se plantean. Peeta parecía genuinamente interesado en mí. No estaba segura de lo que eso significaba. O bien se trataba de una estratagema para conseguir chicas en la cama, o realmente era simpático.

Cuando le conté sobre mi madre y cómo había muerto de cáncer durante mi último año de escuela secundaria, vi genuina compasión en sus ojos que me hizo moverme incómodamente en mi asiento.

—¿Así que estás sola entonces, Katniss? —Esquivé su pregunta. En cierto modo hería escucharlo.

—Sí, supongo que se podría decir que si te refieres a mí, no teniendo miembros vivos de la familia.

Metí una cucharada de postre en mi boca, así no tendría que decir nada más.

—¿Eres feliz? —me preguntó.

Pensé que era una pregunta algo extraña. ¿Me estaba preguntando si yo seguía llorando en la noche porque mi madre estaba muerta? Él estaba jugando con su cuchara, inconscientemente goteó de chocolate por toda la mesa. Le respondí tan honestamente como pude.

—A veces. ¿Tú no?

—No lo sé.

Alcé la vista sorprendida. Estrella deportista, guapo, mimado, ¿cómo no iba a ser feliz? Mejor aún, ¿cómo es que no sabía si era feliz o no?

—¿Qué significa? —le pregunté colocando mi cuchara abajo. No tenía ganas de comer más helado. No tenía ganas de estar aquí. Toda la conversación me estaba haciendo sentir enferma.

—No sé lo que me hace feliz aún. Supongo que estoy tratando de encontrarlo. Siempre he querido casarme y tener una familia, aquel donde tú eliges alguien y quedarse con ellos hasta que estés gris y arrugada y tener una camioneta llena de nietos.

—¿Una camioneta?, —digo con incredulidad, pensando en el carro deportivo estacionado afuera—. ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

—No soy tan malo como tú piensas.

Le empujé el hombro. —Tú no quieres una camioneta, quieres un Porche. Quince años después de tu matrimonio estarás intercambiando a tu esposa y la camioneta por algo que acelere tu sangre de nuevo. ¿Estás mal?

—Vamos —dijo entre risas—. Tú no fuiste muy fácil. Si tuviera que luchar con más fuerza para llegar aquí, estaría en un molde de yeso.

—De cualquier manera, tu escribiste el libro y ahora te quejas por las críticas que te estoy dando —bromeé.

—Es justo. —Levantó las manos—. Voy a empezar a escribir la secuela que será mucho menos narcisista. ¿Quieres leerlo?

—Sólo si todas las chicas en la escuela no lo tienen. —Él se rio tanto que varias personas se dieron la vuelta para mirarnos. Cogí algunos granos de palomitas de maíz desde el colador y las comí pensativamente. Esto no era tan terrible como lo que había previsto. Me estaba casi divirtiendo. Cuando levanté la vista, me estaba examinando. —¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

Peeta suspiró. — ¿Por qué eres tan hostil?

—Oye amigo, no creas que por un minuto que yo compro esa rutina de chico sensible que tienes en marcha. Reconozco una mentira cuando la veo.

—No sabía que estaba haciendo una rutina de chico sensible —dijo sonando bastante honesto.

Estudié su hermoso rostro tratando de ver más allá de su aspecto y dentro de su alma. Él tenía el tipo de ojos que siempre parecía que se estaban riendo de ti. Su color era azul y las líneas de expresión ya arrugadas en sus esquinas como delicados pliegues de papel.

—Dame un respiro —le dije—.Tú me traes a este bonito lugar por un helado como si estuviéramos en la escuela secundaria. Conoces de nombre a ese viejo, que está dándome miradas... —Me callé porque estaba frunciendo el ceño.

—No eres muy buena leyendo a la gente. —Lanzó un grano suelto de las palomitas hacía mí y me golpeó en la frente. Me froté en el lugar, insultada. Yo era muy buena leyendo a la gente. —Tal vez, soy un buen chico, Katniss. Solté un bufido. —Tú puedes leer mucho de una persona por sus rasgos y lo que hacen con ellos. Sin embargo, llegar a conocer a alguien como realmente son, lleva tiempo —dijo.

—¿Qué puedes decir acerca de mí? —le pregunté— ...ya que eres un experto.

Peeta me miró como que no creía que yo estaba preparada para su evaluación. —Vamos —le rogué—, si vas a presumir de ello...

—Está bien... está bien. Vamos a ver...

Inmediatamente me arrepentí de mi decisión. Sólo le había dado permiso para mirarme fijamente y yo ya estaba ruborizada.

—Hay algo triste en tus ojos, tal vez es por lo grandes que son, o la forma en que caen hacia abajo como si estuvieran decepcionados. Definitivamente son vulnerables, pero valientes también, porque miras a todo como si lo estuvieras desafiando. Luego, está la forma en como pones tu barbilla. Eres desafiante y obstinada, y tienes una pequeña nariz snob que siempre apunta hacia el norte. Creo que pretendes ser una snob para alejar a las personas.

Me sentí enferma. Demasiado helada. Demasiada verdad.

—Y mi favorito, tus labios. —Él sonrió mientras un rubor rosa se deslizó hasta mi cuello—. Llenos y sensuales, fruncidos, y siempre hacia abajo en las esquinas. De ese tipo que me dan ganas de besar hasta que sonríen.

Me importuné. ¿Pensó en besarme? Por supuesto que pensaba en besarme. Los chicos siempre estaban pensando en ese tipo de cosas, cosas que llevaban a las relaciones sexuales. Por debajo de la mesa mis uñas se clavaron en las palmas de mis manos.

—¿Te estoy haciendo sentir incómoda? —Estaba inclinado hacia atrás en su silla, un codo descansando casualmente en la mesa.

Me tragué la pelota de voleibol de mi garganta. Mi corazón se comportaba como un tonto, ya que latía de forma esporádica.

—No.

—Bien, porque yo no te tomo por una mujer que generalmente se sorprenda, sobre todo cuando el deportista escolar demuestra que estaba equivocada.

Ahora me sentía a punto de desmayarse. Está bien, así que tal vez había un poco más de cerebrito de lo que pensaba. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y entrecerró los ojos como los vaqueros hacían en el viejo oeste.

—Bien, ¿por qué fallaste el tiro?

—¿Por qué fallé el tiro? —repitió—. Porque me importaba saber más sobre ti que ganar otro juego.

Esta vez ni siquiera traté de ocultar la mirada atónita en mi rostro. Él me acababa de dar un gran cumplido, incluso mejor que el de besar mis labios. Olvídalo. Yo ni siquiera tenía un chiste para responder. No me importaba si mi ingenio me había fallado.

En nuestro camino a la salida nos detuvimos para echar un vistazo a los dulces y juguetes en si el lugar no fuera lo suficientemente pequeño, tenían que llenarlo de basura. Peeta estaba estudiando algo en la esquina mientras yo lo estudiaba a él.

—Mira esto —me hizo señas.

Me introduje entre él y una fila de muñecos de peluche para echar un vistazo. Era una prensa de centavos, uno de esos fabricantes de suvenires de monedas donde debes entregar cincuenta centavos y un penique. La máquina entonces compacta el centavo y estampa el mensaje que quieras en su superficie recién aplastada, quedándose con los cincuenta centavos como pago. Peeta sacaba monedas de sus bolsillos como si hubiera consumido demasiado azúcar.

—Hazlo —dijo, dejando caer las monedas en la palma de mi mano. Deslicé el cambio en la angosta hendidura y presioné el botón de inicio. La prensa comenzó a tararear y vibrar gentilmente. Estaba muy consciente de lo cerca que estábamos de pie y me hubiera apartado si hubiera a donde ir. Toqué a algunos de los muñecos de peluche de la estantería. A medida que nos agachamos para recogerlos, la máquina hizo un pequeño sonido y la moneda cayó en la ranura de devolución con un tintineo. Se frotó las manos y me reí.

—Ahora aquí hay algo que no se ve muy a menudo —me dijo, golpeando ligeramente en la nariz. Me tragué mi rabia y puse mi rostro severo. Mi nariz estaba hormigueando ahora.

—Es sólo una máquina de recuerdos, cálmate.

—Aaah, pero esto no es cualquier máquina de monedas —dijo, señalando el anuncio el que yo, por desgracia, había dejado de ver. —Esta es la romántica máquina de monedas.

Palidecí. La moneda todavía estaba caliente cuando mis dedos la tomaron. Se la entregué a Peeta, sin siquiera molestarme en ver cuál era el mensaje.

—Bien, bien. —Su voz era petulante. La curiosidad pudo más que yo. Saqué el brazo hacia abajo hasta que la moneda estaba directamente en frente de mi cara y leí:_ Apropiado para un beso En cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento.  
><em>¡Nervios! Salí de donde estábamos apretados y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Buena suerte obteniendo uno.

Él no dijo una palabra y no necesitaba hacerlo. Su pavoneo y la sonrisa en su rostro fue suficiente para decirme lo que estaba pensando. Le pregunté acerca de Rue en el camino de regreso a los dormitorios. Me dijo que sólo se citó durante una semana en su primer año y ella era una buena chica. En el tiempo en que me acompañó hasta mi dormitorio, estaba tan preocupada con pensamientos de él besándome, que me tropecé con mis propios pies.

—Cuidado, duquesa —dijo, agarrándome por el codo— si sufres un esguince, voy a tener que llevarte a la puerta. —Se rio al ver la expresión de horror en mi cara. —La mayoría de las chicas se excitan ante la posibilidad, ¿sabes?

—Yo no soy la mayoría de las chicas.

—Sí, lo noto.

Dio un paso hacia mí y me echó hacia atrás contra la puerta, tratando de presionarme contra la madera contrachapada. Estaba insoportablemente cerca. Colocando ambas manos a cada lado de mí cabeza, él estaba a escasos centímetros... centímetros de mi cara. Podía sentir su aliento en mis labios. Quería ver sus labios, mirar lo que estaban haciendo… pero mantuve los ojos fijos en él.

Si tan sólo pudiera mantener su mirada, él podría no notar que mi pecho subía y bajaba por mi trabajosa respiración, y que mis uñas se curvaron en la puerta detrás de mí. Movió su cabeza más cerca y prácticamente su nariz estaba tocando la mía. Mis labios se separaron. ¿Por cuánto tiempo habíamos estado allí? Se sentía como cinco minutos, pero yo sabía que era probablemente más como diez segundos. Se movió un milímetro más cerca. No había ningún sitio para ir.

Además, si me apretaba más contra la puerta, me fundiría en la madera. Tenía tanto miedo... pero ¿de qué? Me habían besado antes. Él hablaba y estaba tan cerca de mi cara, podía sentir el roce de sus labios contra la esquina de mi boca.

—No voy a darte un beso —dijo. Sentí mi corazón dar vuelco. ¿Estaba hacia arriba o hacia abajo? ¿Arriba o abajo? Yo no sabía si estaba decepcionada o aliviada. Retrocedió—. Hoy no, Katniss. Pero, voy a besarte. —Sentí una oleada de agitación que se remolino a través de mi vientre, que viajó alcanzado hasta mi pecho y mi boca.

—No.

Sonaba tan tonto, la palabra de desafío de un niño. No sé por qué lo dije, excepto para recuperar algo del control que él me había robado. Peeta ya se había vuelto a alejarse, pero mi "no" lo detuvo. Se dio la vuelta. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos. El pasillo parecía encogerse en torno a él, su presencia tragaba todo. ¿Cómo hace eso? Yo esperaba que dijera algo más, tal vez coquetear conmigo un poco más. En cambio, sonrió, miró al suelo, me miró... y se fue. Él ganó de nuevo. Ese pequeño movimiento había sido más fuerte, dejó más de una impresión que si hubiera presionado en realidad sus labios contra los míos. Ahora, yo tenía la sensación inminente de ser cazada.

Apenas tuve tiempo para procesar lo que acababa de suceder cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Johanna me llevó a la habitación por la cintura de mis pantalones.

—Cuéntamelo todo —exigió ella. Tenía rollos en su pelo y su rostro estaba cubierto de espuma en algo que olía a limón.

—No hay nada que decir —le dije misteriosamente, casi soñadora.

—Voy a dejar que te quedes con el jersey que te presté —Consideré esto un momento, antes de asentir.

—Me llevó a los heladería Jaxson's… —empecé.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les parecio su primera cita?<strong>

**Espero que les vaya gustando el fic... este capitulo tambien fue del "Pasado" :)**

**Espero sus comentarios! :D**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	5. Chapter 5

**ADADTACION: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es originalmente llamada The Opportunist (Love Me whit lies) de Tarryn Fishes. Yo solo la adapto por diversion, sin animo de lucro para entretener.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 5<strong>

**.**

**PRESENTE**

Tengo que parar de soñar despierta. He gastado demasiado tiempo pensando sobre el pasado y reviviendo cómo nos conocimos. Estoy repentinamente consciente que estoy sentada detrás de mi escritorio garabateando distraídamente en un documento que se supone que debería estar transcribiendo a máquina, y ésas horas han pasado. Traje donas al trabajo y uno de los abogados de la firma está revolviendo la caja consiguiendo ensuciarse con azúcar en su manga. Hizo su selección y se posiciona al borde de mi escritorio golpeando un recipiente con lápices. Me encojo, pero mantengo mis manos en mi regazo.

—Así que, ¿cómo está yendo la escuela de leyes? —Ignora el desastre que hizo y muerde una gelatina. Me imagino la pila de aplicaciones para la escuela de leyes en mi vestidor en casa y suspiro. Ésta noche. Ésta noche, sería ambiciosa.

—Bien, gracias, Sr. Crane. —No puedo soportarlo más. Tomo los lápices y los posiciono en el recipiente.

—Sabes, Katniss, una chica con tu apariencia puede llegar lejos en este mundo, si juega bien sus cartas. Él está masticando con la boca abierta.

—Bueno, yo esperaba que mi talento y trabajo duro me llevara lejos en el mundo, Sr. Crane, no mi apariencia.

Se ríe de mí. Me veo a mí misma insertando un lápiz en su tráquea. Sangre. Habría demasiada sangre que limpiar. Mejor no.

—Si alguna vez quieres sobresalir en este campo, cariño, házmelo saber. Puedo instruirte todo el camino hacia la cima. —Sonríe, me guiña un ojo, y mi radar para personas desagradables se apaga. Odio que me digan cosas melosas, especialmente un macho cabrío con uniforme a rayas.

—¿Instruir? —pregunto con falso entusiasmo.

El Sr. Crane, busca en sus dientes, dándome un vistazo de su anillo de boda, lo que a él le gustaba olvidar que simbolizaba fidelidad.

—¿Debo deletreártelo?

—No —susurro aburridamente— pero tendrás que deletreárselo a recursos humanos cuando les diga que me estás acosando sexualmente—. Saco una lima de uñas de un cajón lleno de mierda y empiezo limando mi pulgar. Cuando miro hacia arriba, su rostro ha ido de su usual rojo tomate a una fea sombra de cagado de miedo.

—Siento que veas mi preocupación por tu futuro como acoso sexual —dice, quitándose rápidamente de mi escritorio.

Lo veo de arriba a abajo, todo el camino desde sus hombros huesudos, que están sobresaliendo de su traje Armani como dos pelotas de tenis, hasta sus lamentables pequeños pies.

—¿Y si nos atenemos a sólo conversaciones de trabajo y tú guardas tu preocupación por tu esposa… Mary era su nombre, no?—Él se aleja, sus hombros rígidos. Odio a los hombres… bueno, a la mayoría de ellos. Mi intercomunicador crepita.

—Katniss, ¿puedes venir por un segundo? —Es Portia. Portia Vespa Singer es mi jefa y me ama.

Un metro ochenta de alto, labial color damasco permanentemente manchado, y negro cabello áspero que se parece al pelaje de un poodle. Ella es un genio en su propio derecho y una maldita buen abogado. Con un índice de enjuiciamiento de un noventa y cinco por ciento y a un paso de igualar a cualquier hombre, Portia es mi ídolo.

—El Sr. Crane me ofreció ayuda para avanzar en mi carrera —dije fríamente, caminando dentro de su oficina.

—¡Bastardo! —Golpeó tan fuerte su escritorio que sus muñecos con cabezas movedizas saltaban a la acción—. ¿Quieres presentar cargos, Katniss? Maldito bastardo con polla de salchicha. Creo que está durmiendo con la jueza Walters. —Sacudí con mi cabeza un "no" y me senté en una silla enfrentando su escritorio. —Tú eres mi tipo de asistente, chica, dura como una roca y ambiciosa como el infierno.

Sonreí. Eso fue lo que ella dijo cuando me contrató. Había tomado el trabajo sabiendo que ella estaba un poco loca pero sin importarme desde que ella ha ganado casos.

—¿Qué está pasando con ése chico del que me estabas contando? —pregunta. Rasguña su nariz con la punta del lápiz y eso deja un garabato en su rostro. Me sonrojo con tanta fuerza que es una emisión inmediata de culpa.

—Sabes que eventualmente él lo va a averiguar —dice, estrechando sus ya saltones ojos hacía mí—. No hagas nada estúpido, puedes tener un infierno de demanda en tus manos.

Muerdo el interior de mi mejilla.

No sé por qué le conté. Me arrepiento ahora mientras ella me mira con sus penetrantes ojos.

—Lo sé —murmuro, pretendiendo manosear los botones de mi blusa—. ¿Podemos sólo no hablar de eso en este momento?

—¿Qué pasa con este chico? —dice ignorándome—. ¿Está bien dotado? Nunca he podido entender por qué chicas lindas como tú van persiguiendo a los hombres. Deberías conseguir un vibrador. Nunca volverás. Aquí, déjame escribir el nombre de uno bueno para ti. —Garabatea algo en un post it amarrillo y me lo tiende.

—Gracias. —Miro a la pared detrás de ella y tomo el papel.

—Ningún problemilla. Te veo luego, chica. —Ella movió la mano para que saliera de su oficina.

Invité a Peeta a cenar. Mismo perro, mismos trucos. Nuestro encuentro de café terminó abruptamente cuando el chico con granos detrás del mostrador volteó la señal de cerrado en la ventana y apagó las luces en el café. Nos habíamos levantado con pesar de la mesa y vagamos hacia el exterior.

—¿Puedo verte de nuevo? —Estaba parado directamente en frente de un poste de luz y emitía un brillo etéreo alrededor de sus hombros.

—¿Qué harías si dijera que no?

—No digas que no.

Fue otro de esos momentos donde coqueteaba con mi consciencia y pretendía que por una vez iba a hacer la cosa correcta.

—Ven a cenar —digo bruscamente—. No soy muy buena como cocinera, pero, hey…

Lució sorprendido al principio y luego sonrió.

—Me encantaría.

Y así fue como pasó.

Malo. Malo. Malo.

Antes de dejar el trabajo, hago una rápida llamada al número en el final del anuncio de "Buscado" de Brutus Orchard. El detective con quien hablo toma mi nombre y número y me agradece por la información. Promete llamar si sabe algo. Luego llamo a mi restaurante Tailandés favorito y ordeno una larga bandeja de curry rojo de vegetales… para llevar.

Pickles me está esperando junto a la puerta cuando llego a casa, sitúo mis paquetes en el mostrador y agarro una Coca Cola del refrigerador.

—Eres patético, Pickles —digo, enganchando la correa a su collar—. Sabes que no tengo tiempo hoy para esto.

Nuestros rapidito se convierte en veinte minutos, Pickles voluntariamente me desobedece y se niega a hacer pis cuando se lo ordeno. Para el momento en que llegamos a casa, tengo treinta minutos antes de la prevista llegada de Peeta. Pongo el curry que compré en una olla y lo meto al horno para mantenerlo caliente. Saco brillo a dos copas de vino y luego le quito el brillo a una copa de vino. Entonces saco todos los ingredientes para hacer una ensalada y los alineo en orden alfabético en el mostrador.

Peeta llega cinco minutos antes.

—Para ti —dice, alcanzándome una botella de vino y una pequeña maceta con un arbusto de Gardenia. Está floreciendo una sola flor blanca y me detengo para olerla.

—Ésta es mi flor favorita —digo medio sorprendida.

—¿En serio? Un golpe de suerte.

Gruño. _Si él supiera. _

Me distraigo tratando de calmar a Pickles cuando está histérica tirándose a la pierna de Peeta. Cuando se inclina para acariciarle la cabeza, ella ladra y sale corriendo.

—Es un tipo de cosa "ella puede tocarte, pero tú no puedes tocarla" —le explico.

—Entonces es divertida, justo como su dueña.

—No conoces a su dueña lo suficiente para hacer esa afirmación.

Sonrío.

—Creo que no.

Mira alrededor de mi sala de estar, y repentinamente me siento avergonzada. Mi hogar es pequeño y hay un montón de púrpura. Él ha estado aquí antes, claro, pero no recuerda eso. Estoy a punto de explicar por qué no tengo cosas más agradables, cuando sus ojos se alumbran.

—Solías tener el cabello largo —dice divagando sobre el collage de fotos en mi pared. Alcanzo y atrapo una hebra de cabello de lo que ha quedado de el.

—Sí, en la universidad. Necesitaba un cambio, así que corte 5 centímetros. —Aclaré mi garganta y me sumerjo en la cocina.

—Creo que empezaremos un poco tarde la cena —digo, cogiendo un cuchillo, deteniéndome para mirarlo. Está caminando de adorno, en adorno, inspeccionando todo. Lo miro coger un búho de cerámica de la estantería. Le da vuelta y examina el fondo, luego gentilmente lo deja donde estaba. Él me compró ése búho.

—Te daría un tour por mi apartamento —le digo— pero puedes ver todo el lugar desde donde estás parado.

—Es lindo. —Sonríe—. Femenino. Pero definitivamente tú.

Arqueo mi ceja. No sé lo que quiere decir. No me conoce… me conoció, pero no me conoce ahora. Me estoy confundiendo. Pico viciosamente las cebollas.

Cuatro años atrás, Peeta me ayudo a mudarme. Pintamos juntos, mi sala de estar color canela y mi habitación lila. Conociendo mi tendencia a la perfección, frotó un rodillo en el techo sobre mi cama para enojarme. Él dejó una mancha púrpura, yo estaba furiosa.

—Ahí, ahora pensarás en mí cada noche antes de que cierres los ojos. —Había dicho, riendo a mi rostro mortificado. Odiaba las imperfecciones, las odiaba. Una mancha en la alfombra, una mancha en la taza de té, cualquier cosa que estropeé la manera en que las cosas deben ser. Ni siquiera hubiera comido patatas rotas. Después de que rompimos, estaba agradecida por esa gota de pintura. Era la última cosa que veía antes de ir a dormir y la primera cosa que veía al despertar. Miraba a esa cicatriz púrpura como si la cara de Peeta estuviera oculta en alguna parte de ella. Peeta había sido mi imperfección, con su ligero acento británico americanizado, y la manera en que podía jugar cualquier deporte y citar cualquier filósofo. Él era una mezcla de arrogante con clase, romántico e idiota, me volvía loca.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —Fue dicho como una pregunta, pero él ya estaba empujándome a un lado mientras me quitaba el cuchillo de los dedos e iba a trabajar en los champiñones. Me detuve en mi camino hacia el horno y lo observé rebanar lo vegetales.

—Así qué… ¿recuerdas algo esta semana? —Saco mi cacerola del horno y la puse en la estufa.

—Lo hice.

Mi cuerpo se tensa y la sangre se me sube a la cabeza.

—Estaba hojeando una revista, una de esas publicaciones de viajes y había una foto de un camping en Georgia, ni siquiera sé si alguna vez acampé ahí, por todo lo que sé, podría estar inventándolo todo en mi cabeza, pero sentí algo cuando estaba mirando las fotos.

Aparto la mirada antes de que mis ojos me delataran, él acampó ahí con una víbora llamada Katniss.

—Deberías acampar ahí, tal vez eso podría traerte memorias especificas —me di cuenta de mi estupidez después de que las palabras abandonaran mi boca, yo estoy en el "_Team amnesia_", sus recuerdos serían el fin de mi estúpido juego.

Abre su boca para decir algo pero el timbre de mi puerta lo corta, Peeta me mira sorprendido, su mano suspendida sobre un pimiento.

— ¿Esperas compañía? —preguntó.

—No a menos que hayas invitado a tu grupo de amnésicos anónimos —seco mis manos y esquivo una seta que me lanza mientras me dirijo a la puerta.

Quien sea que tocó mi timbre ahora lo había remplazado con lo que sonaba como sus puños.

Desbloqueé el seguro sin molestarme en mirar por la mirilla y abrí, una mujer estaba de pie frente a mí con su puño en alto.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

Descarté a los testigos de Jehová porque ellos siempre andan en parejas y su maquillaje era demasiado borroso para ser una vendedora. Me miraba con una mezcla de miedo y ansiedad. Cuando estaba a punto de decir "no, gracias" y cerrar la puerta en su cara, noté una ordenada fila de lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Nos miramos y luego en un momento de horror lo supe, Delly.

—¿Delly? —oígo la voz de Peeta detrás de mí mientras me estremecía—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo —su voz tiembla mientras estudiaba nuestros rostros

—Estoy cenando con una amiga ¿Cómo es que tú…?

—Te seguí —dice rápidamente— no has contestado a mis llamadas y quería saber por qué —dijo a última parte en un susurro cerrando los ojos como para dejarme fuera.

—¿Cómo puedes hacer esto, Peeta? —en el momento justo, comienza a sollozar con el rostro escondido entre las manos. Veo su nariz moqueando y retiro la mirada a otro lado con disgusto. Tengo la peor suerte en el mundo.

—Delly —Peeta me pasa y la rodea con sus brazos.

Miro desde afuera, el miedo retorciendo mi estómago como un puño.

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa —él se voltea para gesticular un "lo siento" hacia mí acompañándola fuera de la puerta.

Los vi marcharse, ella se veía infantil al lado de él. Él nunca me hizo ver tan pequeña y frágil. Cerré mi puerta y maldije, me sentía como si tuviera miles de años.

La siguiente noche estoy encorvada en mi sofá, alistándome para una emocionante noche con mis aplicaciones para la facultad de derecho, cuando suena mi timbre. Gimo y escono mi cara en un cojín. Rosebud, abro la puerta sin mirar por la mirilla. No era Rosebud. Peeta. Lo miro con recelo.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —dije— mira lo que la novia pelirroja arrastró.

Me sonríe tímidamente y se pasa la mano por el cabello.

—Lo siento Katniss, creo que está teniendo un momento más difícil de lo que pensé.

—Escucha, realmente no quiero quedar involucrada en el drama de tu novia…

Realmente debo haber tocado una fibra sensible porque él pestañeó como si un insecto hubiese volado hasta su ojo.

—Lo entiendo —dice— ella quiere que tenga amigos, solo que la sorprendió.

—Ella no quiere que tengas una amiga como yo Peeta, y si te dijo que estaba bien con eso, estaba mintiendo.

—¿Amigas como tú? —dice sonriendo—. ¿Estás insinuando que eres atractiva?

Ruedo mis ojos, totalmente fuera de contexto

—Está bien, está bien —dijo levantando sus manos— pero, te quiero como amiga, sin importar lo que piensen los demás ¿eso cuenta?

Lo hice esperar. Pretendo estar pensándolo, muerdo mi labio y frunzo el ceño, luego me hago a un lado y lo dejo entrar en mi casa, él luce jodidamente presumido.

Decidimos que queremos pastel, saco recipientes para mezclar ingredientes y Peeta nos hace gorros de chef a la moda con toallas de papel. Me maravillo ante el hecho de que hace unas semanas creía que nunca lo volvería a ver y aquí esta él, en mi cocina. Nos reímos un montón y cuando la mezcla estuvo lista para ponerla en el molde, Peeta arruina el humor.

—Delly hace el mejor pastel de terciopelo rojo.

Lo fulmino con la mirada porque no quería pensar en su novia de glamorosos pantalones ahora Y yo nunca he comido pastel de terciopelo rojo.

Cuando él continúa hablando y hablando sobre eso tomo un poco de masa y la esparzo por su rostro.

—Ya sabes —dice con sorprendente calma— realmente necesitas trabajar en tu objetivo.

Antes de saber lo que está pasando, él vierte su bol de masa entero sobre mi cabeza.

Esparciendo masa café por todo el piso, me rio tan fuerte que apenas podía estar de pie. Me agarro del mostrador para mantener el equilibrio y siento mis pies deslizarse, Peeta estira una mano para agarrarme y en lugar de aceptar su ayuda, trato de esparcir masa sobre él. La estrello contra su cara, él grita y en segundos, mi pequeña cocina era un campo de batalla, nos tiramos huevos, harina y aceite y cuando se acabaron, nos arrojamos pepitas de chocolate. En algún momento, lo abordo y caemos al suelo, nos reímos tan fuerte que las lágrimas se mezclan con la masa en mis ojos. Me inclino sobre él mientras yace sobre su espalda, hay huevo en su nariz, y sus cejas están empolvadas con harina, no podía imaginarme mi aspecto, la risa desaparece de nuestras gargantas apenas nos dimos cuenta de lo incomodo de nuestras posiciones, podíamos besarnos, como en las películas.

Me cierno sobre él un segundo esperando ver si hacia un movimiento, sus ojos están sin duda en mis labios y me quedo sin aliento por la anticipación, mi corazón presiona alguna parte de su tórax y me pregunto si podía sentirlo latiendo aceleradamente.

—Katniss —susurra.

Trago.

—Aún tenemos un pastel que hornear.

¿Hornear? Miro alrededor al desastre y gimo, ¿cómo podía pensar en hornear?

Dos horas después estamos sentados en el piso de mi balcón, aún cubiertos de masa, comiendo el pastel de Peeta. Saco un pedazo de pegote de mi cabello y lo tiro por el borde, Peeta sacó otro de mi mano.

—¿Libro favorito? —pregunta.

—Madam Bovary.

Él rie.

—¿Pasatiempo favorito?

—Depresión.

—¿Pasatiempo favorito? —pregunta de nuevo. Habíamos estado jugando esto por las últimas horas, era muy unilateral desde que él no podía recordar los favoritos suyos.

Rasco mi mentón.

—Comer.

—¿Recuerdo favorito?

Me detengo ante esta, todos mis recuerdos favoritos lo incluían.

—Había un… chico… planeó una cita súper extraordinaria, me envió en una búsqueda del tesoro y debía encontrar respuestas a partir de pistas como donde había sido nuestra primera cita y donde era el mejor sitio para comprar un sujetador. Cada vez que iba a alguno de esos lugares había una tarjeta con otra pista, terminó conmigo yendo al lugar donde nos besamos por primera vez. Él había puesto una mesa con cena y música, bailamos, fue… —no sabía cómo terminar esa oración.

Peeta estaba callado, cuando lo miré, él observaba el cielo.

—¿Cómo se llamaba?

Niego con la cabeza

—De ninguna manera.

—¿Por qué? Sacude mi mundo, dime…

—Las estrellas lucen plateadas esta noche —digo, cambiando de tema—. Tal vez pronto recordarás tus favoritas —digo en voz baja, él se encoje de hombros.

—O, tal vez haré algunas nuevas favoritas. Empezando por ti. —Esto debería emocionarme, pero solo me recordaba la bomba de tiempo que parecía nuestra relación.

—¿Puedo ser tu chica favorita?

—Ya lo eres, Duquesa

Mi visión se tornó borrosa y mi corazón dio un brinco, ¿acabo de imaginar eso?

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

Peeta lucía avergonzado

—Duquesa, pero no me preguntes por qué, solo estalló en mi cabeza, lo siento.

Mire al frente y esperé que no notara el horror en mi cara.

—No, no, está bien —dije suavemente, pero no lo estaba, Duquesa era el apodo que me dio en la Universidad.

—Mejor me voy —dijo parándose rápidamente.

Quería preguntarle si recordaba algo pero estaba demasiado asustada. Lo acompañé a la puerta y se inclinó para besar mi mejilla.

—Adiós —digo.

— Adiós —y luego camina en el aire de la noche estancada, dejándome sola.

Él recordaría, ¡y pronto! Tenía que buscar la manera de comprarme más tiempo. Duquesa pensaba en emborracharse, pero en su lugar llamo a Johanna.

—¡Bueno, ya era hora! —su voz suena lejana.

—Lo siento Jo, he estado ocupada.

—¿Ocupada con qué? Y pensaba que habías renunciado a las papitas fritas.

Mis crujidos se detienen, sosteniendo mi dorito a medio comer en mi mejilla y no digo nada.

—Algo tramas —dice Johanna después de un minuto—. Dime que es…

—Hmmm… uhhh… —murmuro, no podía esconder nada de esta chica, tenía un radar de chismes.

—Vi a Peeta, Johanna – escupo, mordiendo mí uña nerviosamente.

Se hizo silencio en la línea, ella sabía que no bromearía con algo como esto.

—Él tiene amnesia y no sabe quién soy… —la oí suspirar.

—Katniss… dime que no lo hiciste.

—Lo hice.

—¿Estás loca? —alejo el teléfono de mi oído.

—Johanna, cuando lo vi, sentí cosas tan fuertes como cuando estábamos juntos, es como si todo estuviera igual y los pasados tres años no hubieran pasado.

—Tienes derecho a amarlo, no es algo que puedas controlar, a lo que no tienes derecho, es a aprovecharte de él… ¡DE NUEVO! —¿De dónde salió este pequeño monstruo maduro?

—Me gustabas más en tu primer año.

—Sí, bueno, algunos de nosotros crecemos, Katniss, y algunos de nosotros jugamos los mismos juegos por siempre, ¿Alguna vez has pensado que no están juntos porque no se supone que estén destinados a estarlo? ¡Déjalo ir!

—No puedo —digo suavemente, la voz de Johanna fue gentil esta vez.

—Katniss, puedes tener a cualquier hombre que quieras ¿por qué él? ¿Qué pasa con Peeta?

—Porque… porque no necesité nada hasta que lo conocí.

—Sabes que lo descubrirá.

—Me tengo que ir —digo. No quería pensar en eso. Lágrimas comenzaron a bajar de mis ojos.

—Te amo Katniss, cuídate —cuelgo sintiendo mi estómago lleno de piedras. Él me olvidó. Podía hacerle recordar, no lo que le hice, sino como se sentía por mí.

Caminé a mi closet, llegando al estante superior y saco una caja polvorienta. Tirándome sobre la alfombra, suavemente quito la tapa y miro su contenido, hay un par de sobres rellenos con cartas y fotos, y una pequeña caja de madera con una flor pintada en la tapa. Saco la caja y la abro. Ms manos se deslizaron sobre la maraña de recuerdos, un llavero, un CD y una raída caja de cerillas. Mis manos se congelaron cuando toco el recuerdo más importante, sacudo la caja hasta sacar todo su contenido y puede ver el pequeño centavo ovalado.

—Tú —digo acusadoramente, tomándolo y rodándolo entre mis dedos—. Todo esto es tú culpa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :)<strong>

**Aqui tengo otro capitulo, espero que les guste... ¿como ven? ¿Creen que Katnis hace bien en ocultarle las cosas? ¿Deberia decirle? ¡Y la Delly llego a interrumpir la cena!**

**Otra cosa: ¿Que creen que le haya echo Katniss a Peeta en el pasado? ¿Por que creen que termino su relacion?**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por los reviews! **

**& marcar favorito**

**FLOOR: si contesto los reviews, pero solo por DM. como no tienes cuenta no habia podido. :)**

**Guest: Gracias por leer! **

**& a las demas chicas ya les respondi!**

**Saludos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**ADADTACION: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es originalmente llamada The Opportunist (Love Me whit lies) de Tarryn Fishes. Yo solo la adapto por diversion, sin animo de lucro para entretener.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 6<strong>

**.**

**PASADO**

—¡No voy a meterme a la piscina! ¡Está helada!

—Es noviembre en Florida, Katniss. Hay 21 grados afuera. Además, es una piscina temperada. Se hombre.

Peeta andaba en sus bóxers en el agua turquesa de la piscina del campus. Estaba tratando de evitar mirar hacia sus músculos.

—No puedes manipularme para que entre a la piscina haciendo un comentario sexista —dije, inclinándome para salpicarle agua en la cara. Él agarró mi muñeca antes de que tuviera tiempo de retirarme.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron.

—No —le advertí. Por un segundo no pensé que tuviera las agallas. Lo siguiente que supe, estaba cayendo de cabeza en el agua helada.

Salí jadeando por aire, mi pelo envuelto inapropiadamente alrededor de mi rostro. Peeta se alejó riéndose.

—¡No puedo creer que hicieras eso! —jadeé, empujándolo en el pecho. Se sentía como si estuviera empujando rocas calientes.

—Te ves bien mojada —dijo él—. Probablemente sería más fácil nadar si te quitas algo de ropa.

Le disparé una mirada lacerante, empecé una brazada hacia el lateral de la piscina.

—Ahh, no estás de humor ya veo —su voz era ligera cuando lo dijo pero había un claro desafío en su tono.

—Al diablo —murmuré, deteniéndome a un pie de distancia de la escalera. Yo era el tipo de chica que "saltaría de un puente" para fastidiar a mis amigos. Estaba usando mi ropa interior buena de todos modos. Me metí bajo el agua y me quite mi piel de poliéster como una serpiente. Volví a la superficie más tarde con solo mi ropa interior puesta.

Peeta inconscientemente artículo "guao".

—Para tu diversión —le brindé con mi ropa empapada y luego se las tiré a su cabeza. La esquivó y rodeó donde estaba flotando en el agua.

—Bonito encaje —sonrió con satisfacción, mirándome sin vergüenza.

—¿Puedes no hacer tan obvio lo que estas mirando? —me sentía violada.

Me sumergí bajo el agua hasta que solo mi cabeza era visible.

—Creí que nuestra relación era sobre la honestidad —sonrió él.

—Pffffff. Nuestra "relación" —reí disimuladamente—. Está basada en desafíos y chantaje.

Sus ojos estaban brillando. Tenía ojos tan expresivos. Quería aplastar ese brillo y patearlo donde más le dolía.

—Chantaje es una palabra tan dura —dijo, nadando más cerca.

—Amenazaste con contarle al periódico de la escuela que yo era la razón por la que fallaste el lanzamiento, Mellark.

Ahora estaba demasiado cerca para estar cómoda. Empecé a patalear hacia atrás. Había una cicatriz en la esquina de su ojo derecho que nunca había notado antes. Era solo una luna creciente apenas visible, pero de alguna manera parecía más peligroso, de un modo sexy. Sacudí mi cabeza. Esos pensamientos no eran míos…eran de Johanna, maldita sea.

—¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz? —pregunté. Estaba arrastrando los pies a lo largo del fondo de la piscina en puntillas para alejarme de él. Él distraídamente extendió un dedo para tocarla.

—Robe un billete de libra de la billetera de mi abuelo y cuando él me atrapo, decidió castigarme con su bastón. Sentí uno de esos, "es por eso que él está tan jodido" momentos aproximándose y me prepare para entenderlo.

—¿En serio?

—No.

Me sentí volverme roja. Le di un puñetazo en el brazo tan fuerte como pude.

—Me caí de mi bicicleta cuando tenía doce años —se rio, frotándose el lugar donde lo golpeé—. Una historia muy aburrida.

—Al menos es la verdad —dije, exasperada—. Alguien como tú no necesita mentir para ser interesante.

—¿Alguien como yo? —preguntó—. ¿Me encuentras interesante Kitty?

—No, no lo hago, y no me llames Kitty. Sabes que eres realmente muy simple y aburrido —dije con desdén. Él estaba apartando la mirada de mí hacia el agua.

—¿Se te cayo una pieza de tus joyas?

—¿Qué? —su atención había cambiado tan de repente, me sentí ofendida.

—Hay algo ahí abajo en el fondo de la piscina —estaba señalando a un lugar entre nuestros pies. Entrecerré mis ojos tratando de ver lo que él estaba mirando.

—No estoy usando ninguna joya —dije impacientemente—. Probablemente es un centavo o algo así.

Le di un empujoncito con el dedo del pie. Era más grande que un centavo. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, metí mi cabeza bajo el agua para recuperarlo. Cuando mi cabeza rompió la superficie del agua, Peeta de forma automática se movió rápidamente más cerca.

—¿Qué es? —estaba mirando a mi puño apretado.

—Veamos —dije teatralmente, apartando mis dedos lentamente de mi palma. No era joyería. Era un viejo centavo, aplanado, y estampado con un mensaje que le da derecho a su portador una oportunidad gratis de afecto, ¡UN BESO! Antes de que me diera cuenta que estaba haciendo, deje caer el recuerdo en su palma.

—Estás lleno de trucos está noche ¿no?

Él estaba riendo…siempre riendo.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

Antes de que pudiera responder algo ingenioso, Peeta extendió el brazo y me cogió por la cintura. Incluso en el agua helada, su toque se sentía abrasadoramente caliente. Me atrajo hacia él y nuestros cuerpos se presionaron, vientre contra vientre, pecho con pecho. Estaba tan sorprendida, que al principio no me quejé. No había estado así de espacialmente cerca de otro ser humano desde que era un bebé. Él sonrió abiertamente, sus ojos se nublaron con lo que percibí como lujuria. Deje de luchar y permití que mis labios se dirigieran hacia los suyos. Esto es por Johanna, me dije. No había "agradable y fácil" con este chico. Rozó su lengua por el interior de mi labio inferior. Era suave al principio, intentando persuadir a mis rebeldes labios para que cooperaran de alguna forma. Respondí con lo único que conocía: Fría remilgues. Peeta, impávido por mi falta de entusiasmo se apartó de mí. Sus manos estaban envueltas en mi cintura, sus dedos posicionados justo debajo de la línea de mis bragas. Nuestras frentes se estaban tocando y mi aliento salía en pequeños jadeos. Era embarazoso.

—Devuélveme el beso, Katniss —su voz era dominante, y por un segundo, sentí un destello de rebeldía como lo hice cuando me indico que me pusiera el cinturón de seguridad. Trague fuerte y cerré mis ojos. No quería ganar esa pelea. Probablemente no ganaría esta tampoco. Posiblemente ni siquiera quería ganarla.

Podía hacerlo. Besar era pan comido, como comer o caminar. Sus labios volvieron por segunda vez e incline mi cabeza hacia él, como en las películas. Estaba lista está vez, incluso dispuesta. Salté cuando nos unimos y sus labios, que se presionaban contra los míos, se estiraron en una sonrisa de diversión. Se rio en mi boca. Era exasperante e increíblemente sexy. Intente alejarme, pero él me volvió a jalar. El beso. El beso. El beso. Era pastel de chocolate y pasión efervescente, y piel de gallina. Nadie alguna vez me había besado así antes.

Entonces, él hizo la cosa más extraña, me aparto y me sostuvo con los brazos extendidos. El hechizo se rompió.

—Katniss… —su voz era áspera. Sacudí mi cabeza. No quería escuchar lo que iba a decir.

—Me tengo que ir —dije rápidamente. El agua, que había estado quieta, empezó a ondularse mientras me movía con dificultad al costado de la piscina. Un solo suave movimiento, me levanté y salí del agua y mire hacia mi tembloroso cuerpo. Estaba besuqueándome en una piscina en mi ropa interior con el casanova de la universidad. Era una ramera. Agarrando mi ropa mojada del suelo mire alrededor con alarma. Alguien iba a verme caminar de regreso usando ropa mojada.

—Katniss —dijo él otra vez. Me negué a mirarlo—. Aquí —me entregó su camiseta seca, la cual acepte agradecida y la tire por mi cabeza. Él abrió la boca.

—Mira, lo que sea que vas a decir, ¡no lo hagas!

Asintió. Salimos por la puerta y hacia el estacionamiento. Peeta saco una toalla de gimnasio de su auto y me la tendió. Me sequé la cara y el pelo y se la devolví, mis ojos en el suelo. Estaba demasiado avergonzada para decir algo. Mi comportamiento había sido de mal gusto. No quería darle una impresión equivocada. Apreté mis molares y oprimí mis ojos.

—Buenas noches, Peeta —dije rápidamente. Sonando media estrangulada. ¿Por qué me apartó así? La primera vez que me dejo llevar, y recibo una fuerte bofetada en el rostro.

—Para mañana, te olvidara —me siseé—y entonces podrás seguir con tu vida y olvidar lo que se siente besarlo.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente sintiéndome como si me hubiera tragado un bocado de grava. Mi garganta estaba ardiendo y mi cuerpo dolía. Me metí debajo de las sabanas y trate de dejar fuera las imágenes de la noche anterior. Eran imágenes estúpidas e imprudentes que seguían repitiéndose una y otra vez hasta que quise gritar. No había lugar para errores en mi vida. No tenía ni familia ni dinero de respaldo. Tenía solo un intento para hacer algo de mí misma y Peeta era el tipo de distracción que podía tirar mi vida fuera de equilibrio.

Llamó dos veces durante el día y una vez después de la cena. Puse mi teléfono en silencio y le prohibí a Johanna responderlo. Me vestí para la clase del lunes en la mañana, todavía un poco verde y determinada a pretender que nada había pasado. Teníamos una clase de Sociología juntos, algo de lo que probablemente él no se dio cuenta desde que era la clase más grande este semestre, y yo me sentaba tan lejos del frente de la sala como él se sentaba en la parte trasera.

Cuando llegue, el auditorio se estaba llenando rápidamente. Con los ojos empañados y mareada, me dirigí al extremo izquierdo del edificio. Oculto por un saliente estaban cinco codiciados asientos envueltos en las sombras. Quería esconderme ahí. Sus ocupantes habituales eran los durmientes de la clase y un tipo que se parecía a Pedro Picapiedras. Hoy día estaba de suerte. Dos asientos ya habían sido reclamados. Empecé a trotar por los pasillos, mi bolso aferrada con un agarre de hierro a mi lado. Estaba a medio camino cuando oí que me llamaban desde el podio del profesor.

—¿Señorita Everdeen?

Me congelé. El profesor Grubbs estaba dirigiéndose a mí a través de su micrófono y la gente se estaba dando vuelta en sus asientos para mirar. Intente seguir caminando como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

—¿Señorita Everdeen? —cantó de nuevo el Profesor Grubbs—. ¿Dónde piensa que va?

Me volví lentamente, poniendo una sonrisa sobre mis dientes apretados. El detestable, insufrible, pedazo de…

—Buenos días Profesor —dije con dulzura.

Sus tres papadas se balanceaban bajo su sonriente boca como un péndulo. Peeta, cuya cabeza había estado inclinada sobre su libro de texto hace un momento se giró hacia mí en su asiento. Atrapada. Mire sobre mi hombro con nostalgia cuando dos estudiantes se deslizaron en las sillas a las que me dirigía.

—¿Hay algo malo con su asiento habitual? —preguntó el Profesor Grubbs, señalando hacia la primera fila—. ¿Es mi aliento? —sopló en su mano y fingió oler. Hubo risitas colectivas alrededor de la habitación.

Lo mire y tranquilamente me dirigí hacia el frente de la sala.

El Profesor Grubbs era un toro de trecientas libras con una tendencia de ser controversial. Los estudiantes estaban intimidados por su vozarrón y más imponente presencia. Lo encontraba adorable. Pero, no hoy, hoy lo odiaba.

—Parece que te estas escondiendo de alguien —se apoyó en el podio, y por un segundo, pensé que se iba a quebrar bajo su peso.

Mis ojos se dirigieron a Peeta. Estaba sonriendo.

¡Aaaargh!

—¿Escondiéndome de alguien? —suspiré mientras me sentaba—. ¿Por qué estaría escondiéndome de alguien? Y gracias por no analizar todos mis movimientos, especialmente para que la clase entera escuche —añadí con un siseo.

El Profesor Grubbs me miro con picardía y luego aclaró su garganta en el micrófono.

Mantuvo sus ojos en mi cuando dijo:

—¿Hay alguien en esta habitación que sospecha que Katniss Everdeen los está evitando?

Peeta levantó su mano.

Dejé caer mi cabeza hasta que mi barbilla estaba tocando mi pecho.

—¿Señor Mellark? —el Profesor estaba abiertamente sorprendido—. Por favor ven y toma asiento al lado de Katniss para así poder verla retorcerse.

Escuche sus pasos, luego sentí su presencia junto a mí mientras se deslizaba en una silla. Mantuve mi cabeza abajo.

—Eres un chico bastante guapo —dijo el Profesor Grubbs—. No creo que te haya visto alguna vez así de cerca.

Levanté mi cabeza y solté un bufido. El Profesor Grubbs nos quedó mirando, sus ojos viajando de Peeta hacia mí con descubierta curiosidad.

—Tengo una recién descubierta hambre por el conocimiento, señor. Creo que estaré sentándome así de cerca desde ahora en adelante.

—Ahora, sé que los rumores son verdad, Señor Mellark.

—¿Qué rumores, Profesor? —la voz de Peeta era alegre, incluso burlona.

—Que dices mucha mierda —hubo un murmullo de risas por el cuerpo estudiantil. Peeta sonrió impávido. Estaba disfrutando de la atención.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —dijo él, en voz baja, cuando la charla ya había comenzado.

—Sí. Estoy bien —mire al frente y contuve el aliento contra su colonia.

Cuando alcanzo su bolso, su pierna rozó la mía. Me aparte rápidamente, pero era demasiado tarde, ya tenía esa sensación de alas de hadas en mi estómago.

—Lo siento —artículo él, sonriendo. Le fruncí el ceño y cerré mi libro de texto tan fuerte en mi escritorio que el Profesor Grubbs hizo una pausa en su discurso para echarme un vistazo.

—Tranquila mañosa —dijo en voz baja—. Si empiezas a comportarte mal cada vez que estás a mí alrededor, las personas se darán cuenta de lo mucho que te gusto.

Mi mandíbula se desencajó.

Intente escuchar el discurso, honestamente lo hice, pero al final de los cincuenta minutos de clases, no podía recordar una sola cosa de lo que había dicho. Tenía el olor de su colonia memorizado, sin embargo, y podría hablar en detalle sobre los patrones de movimientos que él hizo: tocando con su lápiz en su libro en secuencias de tres, pasando sus piernas por debajo del escritorio para que uno rebotara arriba y abajo con el dedo pulgar de su pie y la otra estirada perezosamente en frente de él. Cuando nos dejaron salir, salí disparada de mi asiento como una bala de cañón viva y me dirigí a la puerta. Él no me persiguió. De hecho, cuando me di la vuelta para echar un vistazo de donde estaba, no pude verlo en absoluto. Mi primera reacción fue alivio y luego decepción. Tal vez, finalmente recibió el mensaje, e iba a dejar de molestarme para siempre.

Me estaba esperando en frente de mi edificio de residencia más tarde ese día. Enderecé mi espalda y tome los siguientes segundos para poner mis emociones bajo control. _Respira, Katniss, es solo otro chico y todos están hechos de la misma basura._ Me detuve unos metros de distancia de donde él estaba parado, si lo olía, sabía que perdería determinación. Esto era pintoresco. Nosotros bajo una farola en un cara a cara emocional, bolsos de mensajero cruzados en frente de nuestros pechos.

—Peeta —dije con mi voz demasiado fuerte—. Voy a ser honesta —él asintió parpadeando lentamente.

—No estoy interesada…en lo que tú estás…interesado. Me gustas, pero solo como un amigo —me detuve para revisar su rostro, el cual estaba tan indescifrable como la Guerra y Paz, y lancé un último golpe para dejar claro mi punto—. No creo que seamos compatibles.

—Así no es como se siente para mí —se veía alarmantemente intenso y tuve que mirar a mis zapatos para evitar ser absorbida por sus ojos.

—Um, bueno lo siento. Supongo que estamos solamente en dos longitudes de ondas diferentes —tartamudeé.

—No, eso no es lo que quise decir. Sé que me gustas tanto como yo te gusto. Pero, es tu elección, y yo soy un caballero. Quieres que me retire, bien. Adiós, Katniss. —Se alejó.

Mire tras de él con consternación. ¿De verdad acababa de hacer eso? Quería correr tras de él y decirle que solo quería decirlo parcialmente y que cada vez que estaba a su alrededor me sentía intoxicada, y si podía besarme una vez más para que pudiera estar segura de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

No lo hice, por supuesto.

...

Peeta, fiel a su palabra, me evitó durante los próximos cinco meses. Así tan claro, de hecho, que a veces cuando nos pasábamos el uno a otro por el campus miraba pasando de mí.

Yo seguía pensando en lo que mi madre hubiera dicho sobre esta situación.

—Un verdadero pedazo de hombre y tú lo jodes porque tienes miedo. Eres muy parecida a tu padre, Katniss.

Yo era horrible para las relaciones. Pateaba, empujaba y le daba puñetazos a la gente en mi vida, así entonces ellos nunca tendrían la oportunidad de herirme.

La vida seguía, pero de repente no era lo mismo. Había un cambio en mí. No había podido saber qué, pero en algún lugar de mi cerebro una nueva puerta había aparecido y a pesar de mis esfuerzos para mantenerla cerrada , mis pensamientos iban allí, deambulando alrededor en un cuarto vacío, poniendo imágenes de Peeta. A veces me sentía triste por varios días, luego mi estado de ánimo variaba y me sentía increíblemente furiosa con él por jugar con mi cabeza. En el segundo mes de mi tortura emocional, yo tenía que luchar. Por supuesto, no quería ser una isla. Tal vez había llegado el momento de abrirme y experimentar con las relaciones.

Me interesé en los chicos casi de la noche a la mañana. Me enganché con la ayuda de Johanna y ella me dio lecciones de secar el pelo, hacer mi maquillaje, y, como una verdadera amiga, presentándome al sostén con relleno. Este nuevo, aspecto suave, junto con un gran esfuerzo por mi parte de no ser arisca, me consiguió una cita y luego dos. Por cuatro meses, yo tenía mi propio par de calientes rulos y había acumulado un pequeño grupo de fervientes admiradores.

Estaba viendo a Beete el cerebrito quien se estaba preparando para ser médico, Tom que conducía un Lamborghini y me llevaba a interesantes restaurantes y, por supuesto, estaba Marvel, un poeta que era demasiado artístico para su propio bien. Fumaba una caja de Marlboro en un día y podía recitar trozos de Tolstoy. Él era mi favorito, todo lo que hacía y decía era tan valiente, que me daba una emoción. Había por supuesto, un problema con todos estos hombres: ellos no eran sustanciosos como "El cuarto de Peeta" en mi cabeza. Él era como una picazón que nunca se alejaba. Pensaba en él cuando miraba los árboles, los edificios, y cuando yo estaba en una fila en Target. Pensaba en el cuándo me lavaba los dientes y cuando Johanna murmuraba sobre el color de sus zapatos nuevos (que, según ella era salmón, pero a mi juicio, coral). Después de cinco meses, estaba enferma y cansada de ver su rostro en mi cabeza. Peeta saturaba mi existencia y estaba jodida. Para empeorar las cosas, estaba en todas partes, envuelto en todo, y sonriendo a todos. Yo no podía librarme de él. Me detuve de tener citas con Beete y Tom y me quedé con Marvel porque sinceramente me gustaba como persona. Me di por vencida saliendo, no era yo de todos modos, y fui al acecho profesional en su lugar.

Me enteré de con quien Peeta estaba saliendo a través de los cotilleos de Johanna, un grupo clásico de metiches que usaban mucho su lengua, y muy poco sus libros. Yo sabía que él había salido con Cashmere porque tenía piernas asesinas, y Marina porque le encantaba el baloncesto, y ella tenía tambien piernas asesinas. Supe que llevó a Emily a Disney World para su primer mes de aniversario y que Clove obtuvo un bolso Burberry por su vigésimo segundo cumpleaños. Yo sabía todas estas cosas y, sin embargo, yo no podía ponerme a hablar con él.

—Me recuerdas al baboso enano de El Señor de los Anillos —comentó Johanna un día. Habia terminado de interrogarle sobre Peeta y su noche en Passions NightClub, donde lo había visto con una nueva rubia.

—Él es un hobbit.

—Sí. Mi precioso, ¿verdad?

Le enseñé el dedo medio.

A principios de marzo, cuando las aves migratorias extienden sus alas a su hogar, Peeta comenzó a salir con una muñeca Barbie. Su nombre era Glimmer Alexander. Ella era una estudiante transferida de Las Vegas, donde trabajó como bailarina profesional en el show de Toni Braxton. Sus piernas eran infinitamente largas, su pelo casi imposiblemente rubio, y se rumorea que sus padres eran los herederos de la fortuna de los perritos calientes Oscar Mayer. Deje de comer perros calientes y me convencí a mí misma de que él podría aburrirse con ella, como lo hacía con las otras. La rubia no tenía mucha actividad cerebral de todos modos. Era solo cuestión de aguardar mi momento, viéndome ardiente y estar disponible cuando se presentara el momento.

Mi teoría se derrumbó cuando el papel escolar de febrero publicó su artículo de portada. Yo encontré a Marvel leyendo una copia en la cafetería donde me encontré con él para un café. La cara sonriente de Glimmer en la parte frontal de la página donde un audaz título se leía, "_La belleza y los Libros._" Yo le arrebaté el papel de sus manos y mire el artículo con mi boca torcida en un ataque de celos.

—¿Ella tiene el mayor promedio en su carrera?" —Mi estómago se sintió amargo—. ¿Cuál es su carrera? ¿Cómo hacer lazos?

Marvel se rio, saco un cigarrillo fuera de la caja y prendió un fósforo en un movimiento cool—. En realidad, es Pre-Leyes. Es una de las tuyas y obviamente haciéndolo mejor que tú en eso. —Sentí mi boca secarse.

—¿Por qué no la he visto en ninguna de mis clases? —me tiro hacia atrás, escaneando el artículo para ver si era verdad.

—Tal vez ya ha tomado las clases en la que te encuentres. Tal vez saltó porque ella es muy inteligente —gruñó y se tomó su café. Esto era una llave inglesa. Quiero decir, ¿no era suficiente que tuviera su dinero-salchicha? ¿Tenía que tomar a Peeta y su promedio, todo en un solo barrido? Si él estaba saliendo con una chica inteligente, debería ser yo. ¡Debo ser yo!

Él me quería y yo lo aleje porque había una mojigata corriendo en mis venas.

Decidí hacerme amiga del enemigo. Entrar en el campo de amigas de Glimmer era la única manera en que iba a ser capaz de causar problemas. Tenía que gustarle. Empecé a observarla a ella y a su grupo de amigas que se pegaban como pasta de dientes. Eran amigas inseparables, pero sin la verdadera lealtad de Johanna. Las llamé "falmigas" (fingidas amigas). Se unían para comprar y lanzaban la palabra "como" en cada frase. "Es, como, tan genial comprar contigo." " Tú, como, conoces mi estilo tan bien." "Tú, como, tienes como el mejor cabello." "Cuando Brad rompió conmigo, tú fuiste, como, muuuy mi sistema de apoyo".

Glimmer vivía justo a pocos metros de mí y me empezaba a sonreír, cuando pasaba entre los pasillos. Gradualmente, pasé a un educado "hola." Siendo popular, ella respondía con ojos vidriosos y con una pequeña sonrisa que automáticamente curvaban las esquinas de su boca. Un par de semanas, y ella comenzó a notarme, saludándome primero, luego un día me dijo que le gustaban mis zapatos. He aprendido que las chicas guapas tienden a notar a otras chicas más bonitas, sólo para medir su competencia. Me sentí un poco orgullosa de que a sus ojos era una figurilla de belleza. Si ella me notaba, tal vez su novio también.

Nuestra primera charla oficial llegó una tarde, mientras estaba en el campus en la sala de lavandería. Yo había recogido mi ropa limpia de la secadora cuando ella llegó con una cesta llena de su ropa deportiva. Viendo esto como un acto del destino, tiré mi carga de nuevo en la lavadora y comencé una conversación que decía algo parecido a esto….

—Ten cuidado con esa máquina, destruyó mi pijama Channel la semana pasada. —Ella miró hacia arriba, los ojos grandes, su mano sobre la lavadora. Por supuesto, no tenía pijama Channel, ni siquiera sabía si Channel hacia pijamas, pero si lo hicieran, esta chica tendría un conjunto.

—¿De los nuevos? ¿Con el bordado de plata en las muñecas? —Bingo. Asentí con la cabeza.

—Qué horrible. Juro que esta escuela se niega a dar una gota de dinero, como, en instalaciones decentes.

Derrame una copa de detergente azul en la máquina y lo cerré.

—¿No te, como, mudaste aquí de Las Vegas o algo por el estilo? —pregunté, mientras casualmente me acercaba a la máquina de refrescos y deslizaba mis monedas en la ranura. Glimmer asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, yo, como, necesitaba un cambio. Vine aquí un semestre para probar, pero luego conocí a mi novio y decidí quedarme.

—¿Quién es tu novio? —Pinché el botón para que me diera una Coca Cola y me puse de rodillas para tomar. Su rostro cambió cuando dijo su nombre. La odié por eso.

—Peeta Mellark. Está en el equipo de baloncesto. Es un chico muy cool , un total caballero. —Su voz era increíblemente molesta.

—¿Sí? Eso es difícil de encontrar hoy en día, los chicos son tan —estaba tratando de encontrar la palabra correcta, el tipo que ella usaría— estúpidos idiotas —sonreí.

Glimmer asintió con sus gráciles cejas marrones. Sentí la pasta de dientes presionando. Ella me estaba aceptando en su "falmigas."

—Literalmente, no lo dejaré ir. Me voy a casar con este chico.

Odiaba cuando literalmente era usado para cosas no-literales. Puse la ficha de mi lata de refresco y le devolví la sonrisa. Por encima de mi cadáver… _literalmente._

_..._

Florida estaba húmeda. El para siempre cielo azul llevaba trozos de nubes grises como accesorios. Había sido así por una semana y estaba enferma de ver paraguas por todo el campus. Decidí llevar a mi libro de texto para el salón de estudiantes. Metí unos aperitivos y mi material de lectura en una bolsa y me dirigí a la puerta dejándole una nota a Johanna diciéndole que me trajera algo de cena de la cafetería. Tomé el ascensor para bajar un piso y me dirigí hacia el oeste a los silenciosos dos salones de estudio en mi edificio. El salón estaba descuidado y olía a calcetines sucios pero casi nunca estaba ocupado y me gustaba el resto del ambiente del lugar. Me fui a una esquina y vi una rubia cabeza enmarcada en la ventana. Glimmer. Yo estaba a punto de ofrecer mi más alegre "como hola" cuando me di cuenta de la lánguida manera en que estaba abrazando sus hombros. Eran de una persona cuando estaba llorando. Estaba muy familiarizada con esta escena. Miré a mí alrededor con cautela. Rubias en peligro nunca estaban solas. Hay por lo general amigos, reconfortando, palmaditas, tranquilizando…

El pasillo estaba vacío. Di un paso adelante y me detuve. Quizás ellos habían roto. La esperanza cosquilleaba mi pecho y las aparté. No hay que adelantarse.

—¿Glimmer? ¿Estás bien? —Puse una mano en su hombro y se volvió a mirarme con ojos húmedos. Había una colección de pañuelos mojados cubriendo la ventana. Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo se había estado ocultando.

—Hola —dijo débilmente, su voz ronca.

—¿Qué está mal? ¿Por qué estás llorando? —Ella se volvió a la ventana y se sorbió su nariz. Se quedó callada por mucho tiempo y yo movía mis pies preguntándome si ella había olvidado que yo estaba allí. Yo estaba a punto de decir algo cuando ella comenzó sus sollozos.

—Yo…. —_sollozo_— ...pienso… —_hipo_—…que estoy… —s_e aclara la garganta, hipo_ — …embarazada…

Dejé que la noticia calara. Ella había suavizado su llanto y estaba limpiándose con un pañuelo. Revise mi posición, la posición de ella, y la de él. Las cosas lucían como mierda para todos nosotros.

—Bueno —respiré—. ¿Le has dicho a él?

—No.

—¿Alguien sabe? —Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Mis… —_sniff_— …padres podrían…desheredarme y… estoy tan asustada de… —_suspiro_—…perderlo a él.

—Por supuesto. —Sonaba cordial, y una parte de mí lo era. Una parte tan minúscula que hacía que un átomo luciera como un puño.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —agarré los pañuelos sucios y los eché en la papelera.

—No hay nada que pueda hacer. Yo… tengo una cita el sábado, pero necesito que alguien me lleve y no quiero decírselo a ninguno de mis amigos, ¿sabes? Soy bastante nueva aquí. No quiero que me miren diferente. —Yo dudaba mucho que lo hicieran. El semestre antes de que Glimmer llegara dos de sus más cercanas falmigas se rumoreaba que habían sido sometidas al mismo procedimiento.

—¿Por qué no le dices a Peeta? Él podría entender. Quiero decir que es mitad responsable por el amor de Dios.

—Noooo —se aferró a mi brazo y me miró con sus grandes ojos—. Le dije que yo estaba en control de natalidad… y yo realmente empezaría a tomarla de nuevo. He estado tan ocupada con la escuela y él… Yo nunca pensé que esto iba a suceder. Yo era tan cuidadosa de todo. No tengo nadie en quien confiar, créeme.

Ella se abalanzo hacia mí, brazos envueltos alrededor de mi cuello, la cabeza boca abajo sobre mi hombro. Me di cuenta con incomodidad que me estaba abrazando, en busca de algún tipo de consuelo. Le di palmaditas en la espalda de manera en que lo hubiese hecho a una persona maloliente y me reprendí.

—Te llevaré.

—¿En serio? —ella secó la humedad en sus mejillas dejando cicatrices de rímel negro—. ¿Tu harías eso?

—Por supuesto. Estoy involucrada lo suficiente en la situación. Tu no tendrás que involucrar a tus amigos, y Peeta nunca tiene que saber.

—Es el sábado a las siete — contestó ella agarrándome el abrazo tan desesperada que salté—. Muchas gracias, Katniss.

Ahora esa era una sorpresa. Después de todas las conversaciones que tuvimos ese día mientras tendíamos nuestra ropa, nunca había preguntado mi nombre, ni siquiera después de que le pregunte el suyo. Las chicas populares suponían que todo el mundo sabía quiénes eran. _¡Duh! Glimmer Alexander. ¿No lees el periódico de la escuela?_ Glimmer no tenía una razón para saber mi nombre.

—Yo no recuerdo diciéndote mi nombre —le sonreí.

—Todos saben tu nombre. Eres la chica por la cual Peeta perdió el tiro ¿no? —sentí el shock hasta mis uñas rojas de los pies. ¿Cómo podría olvidar mis quince minutos de fama? ¿Con mi agria popularidad? De repente me sentí auto-consciente. El más oscuro momento en mi vida.

—No te preocupes, él me explicó acerca de tus… inclinaciones… —L_a palabra "inclinaciones" salieron de su lengua como un salvavidas. Cayó en el medio de nosotras, gritando su miedo a las consecuencias hacia mí…_— que tú eres gay, —argumentó, sonriente—. Toda mujer que bota a Peeta tiene que ser lesbiana o loca. Nos vemos el sábado.

Touché.

Anduve a mi habitación en un aturdimiento, considerando dos opciones.

Uno. Peeta, decidió que la única razón por la que lo podía rechazar era porque yo era gay. Dos. Peeta le dice a todo el mundo que soy lesbiana como una venganza por el golpe. En cualquier caso, yo iba a tener que aclarar mi sexualidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola pequeñoooos!<strong>

**Aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, este fue del pasadooo, lo que paso despues de su primera cita, aww que lindos seguian saliendo juntos hasta que ella lo arruino!. **

**1. La relacion Peeta-Katniss iba bien y ella lo arruina.  
>2. Cuando ya no lo tiene, lo quiere!<br>3. Es algo egoista**

**Esto me recuerda queee.. es igual que la del libro jajajaja... bueno, algo..**

**Floor: Que bueno que te guste el fic & gracias por tu review!**

**Infinimotions: No puedo adelantar nada! ya lo iremos descubriendo juntos**

**Gracias por leer & seguir la historia, agradeceria que me dejaran un review! :D**

**entre mas reviews! mas rapido actualizo!**

**Saludos**


	7. Chapter 7

**ADADTACION: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es originalmente llamada The Opportunist (Love Me whit lies) de Tarryn Fishes. Yo solo la adapto por diversion, sin animo de lucro para entretener.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 7<strong>

**.**

**PASADO**

Conduje a una sombría Glimmer a la clínica el sábado en la mañana como estaba programado. El día era apropiadamente deprimente y ella miró fijamente por la ventana la mayor parte del viaje, haciendo un comentario de vez en cuando acerca de una tienda que pasábamos o un restaurante al que Peeta la había llevado. Me estaba preguntando si ella era capaz de hablar de cualquier otra cosa que no fuese Peeta cuando ella señaló una valla publicitaria de Calvin Klein y dijo que Peeta era mucho más sexy que el hombre modelando la ropa interior. Me lo imaginé en sus bóxeres dando vueltas en la piscina y de repente me sentí mareada. Lo era. _Asqueroso cabrón fecundador de novia_.

La clínica era lujosa, definitivamente no uno de esos sombríos lugares dentro de la ciudad que está escondido en una tienda. Este era el lugar donde las niñas ricas venían a deshacerse sus indiscreciones... al estilo de Boca Ratón.

La sala de espera estaba llena de muebles de gran tamaño y arte enmarcado. Elegí un asiento en el rincón más alejado y me quedé mirando intensamente a un matero de macramé mientras Glimmer hablaba con la recepcionista. Ella vino a sentarse a mi lado mientras llenaba un montón de formularios. El chirrido del lapicero sobre el papel era el único sonido en la sala. Antes de que la enfermera la llevara a la parte de atrás, me miró con los ojos enormes y dijo:

—¿Crees que estoy haciendo lo correcto?

Un nervio en mi ceja comenzó a crisparse. Yo sólo era la conductora. No quería ser su entrenador de conciencia. Si le decía que "no" nos iríamos de inmediato de aquí, ella estaba buscando una razón para irse, y si le decía que "sí"... bueno... eso me hacía una cómplice.

Pensé en Peeta. Él haría lo correcto y se casaría con ella si conservaba el bebé. Ellos probablemente estarían divorciados en cinco años. Un hogar roto, corazones destrozados... yo sin él. Tragué con fuerza.

—Absolutamente, sí —dije asintiendo.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y tomó mi mano.

—Gracias, Katniss —dijo apretando. Saqué mis dedos suavemente y metí mis manos debajo de mi bolso.

_ ¡OhDiosmío, ohDiosmío, ohDiosmío!_

Se puso de pie para irse y tuve el impulso de agarrarla de la mano y correr hacia el auto. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Yo podía hacerla cambiar de opinión! Ella dio un paso, dos, y el momento de bondad pasó, secuestrando mi conciencia a su paso. La enfermera guió a Glimmer a través de un conjunto de puertas dobles y luego se había ido. Me sentí enferma... como si toda la sangre en mis venas se hubiese convertido en vinagre. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Y por qué? ¿Él? ¿Realmente pensaba usar esta información para conseguir lo que quería? Me mecí hacia adelante y hacia atrás con mis brazos envueltos alrededor de mi vientre.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la recepcionista, mirando alrededor del bloque de vidrio esmerilado tras el cual se sentaba.

—Algo que comí —dije. Ella asintió como si entendiera y me indicó la dirección del baño. Me escondí en el cubículo para discapacitadas durante treinta minutos con mi espalda apoyada contra la puerta, convenciendo a mi magullada conciencia de que todo esto era su elección y yo no tenía nada que ver con eso. Cuando pasó el tiempo suficiente me deslicé de nuevo en la sala de espera y me senté.

Hojeé un par de revistas y me mordí las uñas. Otra chica llegó durante mi torturado tiempo allí. Parecía tener unos dieciséis años y era escoltada por su madre, que estaba escondiéndose detrás de un par de gafas oscuras. La madre corrió hacia la ventana mientras su hija se encorvaba en una silla y comenzaba a enviar mensajes de texto en su teléfono, con los pulgares moviéndose como rápidas máquinas sobre su teclado. Aparté la mirada. Mi madre me habría hecho conservarlo. La recuerdo diciéndome: _"Estaré condenada si una hija mía se aleja de su responsabilidad. Hazlo una vez y lo harás para el resto de tu vida"_. Realmente extrañaba a mi madre. Tal vez si ella estuviera viva, yo no sería tan despreciable.

Una enfermera se acercó a mí una hora más tarde, se inclinó para decirme algo en esos susurros que todo el mundo seguía usando. _Si hablamos en voz baja tal vez no vamos a llamar la atención sobre lo que realmente está pasando aquí. _

—Glimmer está lista. Puede estacionar su auto por la parte trasera para recogerla.

Me estremecí. Ellos la estaban despachando por la parte trasera del edificio. Disimuladamente, como si fuese mala basura. Salí corriendo y subí a mi auto contenta de haberme librado de ese lugar. Una enfermera estaba parada detrás de la silla de ruedas de Glimmer, sus manos descansando ligeramente sobre sus hombros. Glimmer estaba pálida como una patata pelada. Me sonrió cuando frené... una especie de aliviada sonrisa que me hizo sentir incómoda. Salté del auto y corrí a abrir la puerta del lado del pasajero.

—Ella no debe hacer trabajo pesado ni ejercicio durante una semana —me informó la enfermera. Asentí.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté cuando se deslizó de la silla de ruedas al asiento delantero.

Ella asintió débilmente.

Me aparté de la acera con la ansiedad irritando mi vientre.

Había logrado lo que me propuse hacer, y ahora necesitaba alejar a Glimmer de mí lo más posible. Ella me hacía sentir culpable, un lujo que no podía permitirme mientras intentaba robarle a Peeta.

Encendí la radio mientras nos movíamos con cuidado por la autopista. Glimmer pasó la mayor parte del regreso a casa mirando de nuevo por la ventana. Una parte de mí quería preguntar lo que estaba sintiendo, si estaba triste o aliviada. Pero la parte de mí que quería a Peeta, mantuvo mi lengua pegada al paladar. Estos eran negocios, me recordé a mí misma. Yo no estaba aquí para hacer una amiga.

Cuando los tejados grises del campus aparecieron a la vista, las dos suspiramos de alivio. Estacioné mi auto en frente del edificio y salté para abrirle la puerta.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude a llegar a tu habitación?

Sacudió la cabeza con un "no" y se estremeció cuando la ayudé a salir de su asiento. Estaba pálida y sus labios por lo general llenos parecían débiles y tímidos bajo de su congestionada nariz. No era la Glimmer Alexander que apareció en el periódico de la escuela hace menos de dos meses. Incluso su cabello estaba opaco y sin vida, colgado en grasosos mechones alrededor de su rostro.

Ella me abrazó antes de arrastrar los pies hacia los ascensores. La vi pinchar el botón, inclinándose débilmente contra la pared, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su torso. Cuando el ascensor finalmente llegó, se volteó una última vez para saludarme débilmente antes de subirse y desaparecer detrás de las puertas. Me dejé caer contra mi auto repentinamente sintiéndome agotada. Decidí no volver a mi habitación. Johanna estaría allí y cuando se trataba de mí, ella era terriblemente perspicaz. En cambio, conduje a un lugar para desayunar a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia y me senté en el bar con un periódico que alguien había dejado descartado afuera.

El artículo de portada era sobre Rue Hilberson y la falta de pistas en su caso. El detective a cargo del caso especulaba que la desaparición de Rue podría no haber sido un secuestro y que toda la evidencia apuntaba a que Rue había desaparecido deliberadamente. Sus angustiados padres estaban pidiendo que alguien se presentara ante la policía con información.

Deseaba haberle prestado más atención a la chica cuando compartía clases conmigo. Esos fueron mis días pre-Peeta, cuando no me había importado nada sobre con quién estaba saliendo y por qué. No parecía el tipo de chica que quisiera desaparecer. Ella era popular y alegre, una estudiante de comunicaciones, según el periódico, que tenía aspiraciones de convertirse en una presentadora de noticias. Me quedé mirando la imagen granulada de ella y traté de imaginármela sentada detrás del escritorio del presentador de las noticias de las seis. Ahora estaba en la noticias de las seis. Me sentí triste por ella, dondequiera que estuviese. Algo había ido terriblemente mal, secuestrada o no, y ahora era probable que Rue nunca viese sus sueños convertirse en realidad.

Pensé en mis propios sueños mientras mordía mi rosca de pan. Quería ser abogada y poner a la gente mala en la cárcel. Ahora, yo era la mala persona porque estaba conspirando y maquinando por un estúpido chico. Ni siquiera había pensado en mis sueños últimamente. Era como si Peeta hubiese erradicado mi ambición y la hubiese reemplazado con una lujuriosa obsesión. Dios, realmente iba cuesta abajo. Terminé mi café y lancé el dinero sobre el mostrador. Si esta obsesión estaba consumiendo mi ambición ahora, ¿qué pasaría si en realidad lo conseguía? ¿Estaría tan embelesada con Peeta que estaría satisfecha con ser su novia y nada más? Eso significaría seguir los pasos de mi madre y ella me había advertido contra enamorarme de un hombre antes de cumplir mis sueños.

Estaba a medio camino de convencerme a abandonar mi obsesión por Peeta cuando llegué al campus. Estacioné mi auto en un estacionamiento de sobrecupo de estudiantes y troté hacia el edificio de mi dormitorio sintiéndome resuelta. Tenía que parar esta estupidez ahora antes de que arruinara todo por lo que estaba trabajando. Mientras subía las escaleras, oí voces haciendo eco desde rellano del tercer piso. Reduje la marcha cuando me di cuenta de que una de ellas era la de Glimmer. Ella estaba arrullando, hablando con esa dulce voz femenina que las coquetas avanzadas utilizan para encantar a los hombres. Caminé lentamente tratando de captar tanto de lo que estaba diciendo como podía.

—Hoy no. Tengo mi... ya sabes...

Subí los últimos escalones y giré en la esquina. Glimmer estaba de puntillas con los brazos envueltos alrededor del cuello de Peeta. Estaban frente a frente y él la estaba mirando con adoración. Me detuve bruscamente y los dos se voltearon a mirarme.

—¡Katniss! —dijo sonando avergonzada—. Hola.

—Hola —dije mirando a Peeta. Él miró a través de mí, como si yo ni siquiera estuviese allí. Se volteó de nuevo hacia Glimmer. Ay. Glimmer estaba recién duchada, con el cabello mojado y recogido en un moño. Lucía significativamente más arreglada que cuando la había dejado horas atrás. Se me ocurrió entonces. Peeta debía haberle insinuado el sexo. Glimmer, que había recibido instrucciones estrictas de abstenerse de hanky-panky por los próximos catorce días estaba tratando de disuadirlo con una historia sobre su período.

Arrastré mis pies vergonzosamente. Ella tenía el rostro rojo y me miraba fijamente.

—Eh... —Señalé a la puerta, que estaban bloqueando y levanté mis cejas para demostrar mi molestia.

—Oh, lo siento. —Glimmer soltó una risita y haló a Peeta fuera del camino. Ella se aseguró de guiñarme un ojo mientras yo me apretaba al pasar y me aseguraba de rozar la espalda de Peeta con mi brazo. Él se apartó de un tirón de mi toque y yo sonreí con satisfacción.

_Imbécil._

Caminé rápidamente a mi habitación con los débiles indicios de la ira empezando a elevarse en mi pecho. ¿Cómo ella podía estar encima de él así, después de lo que acababa de hacer? Metí de golpe mi llave en la cerradura y la giré con tanta fuerza que las puntas de los dedos me dolieron por la violencia del movimiento. Horas después de abortar a su bebé y ella ya está envuelta alrededor de él como tiras de queso.

Ella era una idiota y yo tenía que tenerlo a él... tan simple como eso. Aprendería a equilibrarlo con mi ambición. Podría tenerlos a ambos y lo haría.

Irrumpí a través de mi puerta con determinación y le dije a Johanna que se callara antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de abrir la boca. Me tiré en la cama y fingí leer un libro de texto. Para el final de la semana, la relación de Glimmer y Peeta estaría hecha trizas y yo tendría mi segunda oportunidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss ya "ganó" su primera batalla. Creo que se paso un poco, pero tambien creo que era mas elección de Glimmer que de ella.. por cierto vemos que esta empeñada en recuperarlo, cueste lo que cueste.<strong>

**¿Cual creen que sea su proximo movimiento?**

**Ya va tomando camino la historia.**

**Agradesco sus mensajes & Gracias por dar FF :D**

**Floor: Si, fue verdad lo del embarazo, y katniss ayudo a glimmer a desacerse del bebe :/**


	8. Chapter 8

**ADADTACION: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es originalmente llamada The Opportunist (Love Me whit lies) de Tarryn Fishes. Yo solo la adapto por diversion, sin animo de lucro para entretener.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 8<strong>

**.**

**PRESENTE**

¿Katniss? ¿Vendrás? —La voz de Peeta aguarda al final de la otra línea, esperando mi respuesta. Suspiro, mirando alrededor de mi apartamento y jalando de mi suéter. Quiere que vaya para la cena y siento como que realmente eso sería cruzar la línea. No es que sea virgen para cruzar las líneas pero estoy tratando de ser una persona decente. Si puedo mantener las cosas alejadas de su vida personal entonces puedo pretender que está incitando todo el asunto.

—En serio, Peeta, no creo que sea una buena idea. Tu novia tendría un ataque de nervios si se entera. ¿Por qué no podemos encontrarnos en un restaurante o algo?

—Mi sazón es mejor que el de cualquier restaurante en el que alguna vez hayas estado. Es más probable que ella nos localice en un restaurante que en mi casa.

_A menos que te esté acechando como la última vez_… pienso amargamente.

—No tuvo mucho problema encontrando _mi_ apartamento —digo con amargura—. Además, apenas te conozco. ¿Qué tan prudente sería para mí aparecer en la casa de un extraño para cenar? Podrías ser un violador por todo lo que sé.

—Katniss, ya me has tenido en tu casa y sobreviviste. Abriré una botella de vino… será divertido.

—No soy realmente una persona amante de la diversión.

—Será peligroso.

—Solo bebo vino tinto.

—Sí, señora.

—Y asegúrate que ella no aparezca esta vez.

Peeta se ríe.

—¿De verdad? Pensé que sería agradable que ella viniera.

Hacemos los arreglos como qué día y hora y cuelgo sintiéndome ansiosa. Meto mi cara en la almohada y gimo avergonzada. Estoy perdida. Mi teléfono suena otra vez. Pensando que es Peeta con un detalle de último minuto, levanto el auricular.

—Hola.

—¿Katniss? —Es una voz diferente.

—¿Siii?

—¡Katniss! ¡Tú, sexy bestia de mujer! ¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida?

—¿Marvel?

—El único y sin igual, nena. ¿Cómo te trata la vida? ¿Pateando tu culo últimamente?

—Duro como siempre —digo riendo— ¿a qué debo el placer?

—Estoy en la ciudad y no hay nada más que quiera que pasar algo de tiempo de calidad con mi chica de ensueño.

—¡Chica de ensueño! La última vez que te vi, me llamaste arpía y me dijiste que no tenía talento.

—Esas solo eran palabras, nena. Además, acababas de rechazar otra confesión de mi amor. Dale a un hombre su agresión verbal, ¿huh? Ahora, ¿Cuándo estás disponible?

Marvel. Marvel. El mismo chico a quien solía hacerle una declaración acerca de mi sexualidad. El que boté como un sucio pecado en el momento que robé a Peeta. Se mantenía fiel. Recibía una llamada cada vez que el trabajo lo arrastraba a mi código postal y tendríamos una noche torbellino de bailar y comer o cualquier otro placer culposo que nos pareciera. Entonces, se iría y yo estaba bien con eso.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo estás en mi esquina?

—Dos días —tres a lo mucho. Estaba pensando que podríamos ir abajo a La Ola, emborracharnos, frotarnos en la pista de baile.

—Humm, suena romántico. ¿Cuándo puedes estar aquí?

—En quince, tengo que parar por algunos cigarros.

—Bien —digo—Estaré lista.

Cuelgo y me unto algo de lápiz labial en mi boca. Todavía estoy pensando en Peeta y tengo que forzarme a parar.

Esta noche solo va a ser Marvel y yo y un buen rato. Sin obsesiones. Me pongo un par de pantalones negros y una camisa de hombros descubiertos y tiro de mi cabello en una coleta.

Marvel me recoge afuera de mi apartamento. Me meto a su auto, un restaurado Mustang 1969 pintado de verde con franjas amarillas de carreras, y le sonrío a través del asiento.

—Eres como un Percocet* en un mal día, Kitty —dice, sorprendiéndome y besándome directamente en los la boca. Retrocedo y sacudo mi cabeza.

—Mmmm, amo cuando me comparas con medicamentos de prescripción.

Normalmente, no tolero fumar, me hace sentir arenosa y no ayuda que mi mamá murió de cáncer. Pero hay algo en la forma que Marvel fuma que me hace querer observarlo. Miro con anticipación mientras la mecha de su encendedor chisporrotea una pequeña lengua de fuego. Baja su cigarro a la flama e inhala. Casi puedo oír su siseo en deleite mientras acepta el fuego. Esta es mi parte favorita, toma una larga calada, sus párpados revolotean como un drogadicto, entonces saca el humo gris de su nariz y sube en espiral hacia el cielo. Como un gracioso, ceniciento fantasma. Hermoso. Me relajo satisfecha. Marvel es enigmáticamente guapo. Está usando delineador de ojos y vaqueros que se aferran a su cuerpo como piel de lagarto. Su cabello está desgreñado y teñido de negro, lo cual hace que sus intensos ojos azules parezcan casi lavanda. Siempre pensé que el acento británico encajaba más en él que en Peeta. Disperso el humo y tarareo el compás final de un viejo éxito que mi mamá solía amar.

—¿Por qué estás tan feliz esta noche? —pregunta, golpeteando una pulgada de cenizas de cigarro en una lata vacía de Red Bull—. Hay algo tremendamente mal con el universo cuando estás lo suficientemente feliz para tararear.

Mete rápidamente su carro en el tráfico casi golpeando la defensa de una camioneta enfrente de nosotros.

—No sé, sólo lo estoy.

Marvel levanta una ceja.

—Vamos, Kitty. Sé cuándo algo pasa.

Me detengo. Entonces digo:

—Peeta está de regreso.

Hubo un silencio del shock. Gladys Knight está en la radio. Los dedos de Marvel están golpeteando distraídamente el volante al ritmo de la canción.

—Está de regreso. —Eso sale como una oración en vez de una pregunta. Puedo oír el desagrado en su voz y no lo culpo. Peeta siempre había sido una espina en la piel de Marvel, especialmente cuando al final escogí a Peeta sobre Marvel.

—Katniss. —Apaga la radio y apaga su cigarro, lo que quiere decir que conseguiré ver todo el proceso de encenderlo otra vez en unos minutos. —¿De qué manera está de regreso?

No tengo intención de decirle sobre la amnesia.

—No lo sé. Sólo está de regreso y realmente no me importa por qué.

Marvel entrecierra sus ojos y parece estar mirando con desconfianza hacia la carretera.

—No sé qué pasa contigo y ese imbécil. Cuatro años y un mal rompimiento después y todavía estás en un jodido romance químico con el Ken del basquetbol.

No quiero oírlo. No de Marvel. No de Johanna. En mis sueños más salvajes nunca imaginé este giro en mi historia. Mil chicas podrían decirme que habrían hecho algo diferente a lo que hice el día que pretendí no conocer a Peeta, y no me importaría. Este era mi re-hacer.

—Pasó por accidente. No fui a buscarlo, así que solo cierra la endemoniada boca sobre eso.

Nos detenemos en la parte del frente del club y salto fuera antes que el valet pueda abrir la puerta. Espero a Marvel mientras desenrolla su largo cuerpo del auto y lanza sus llaves al acomodador.

Está cabreado. Pudo verlo en su cara. Más que la vez que me acusó de usarlo como alternativa cuando Peeta no estaba cerca. Camino enfrente de él, ignorando la paliza que sus ojos me están dando. Me siento un poco rebelde esta noche, así que no es difícil. No es de su maldita incumbencia de cualquier forma, entrometido punk que usa delineador.

Marvel odia la debilidad, y por Dios, Peeta es la mía. Pero tengo fe que para cuando comencemos a bailar, lo olvidará.

La Ola está llena de pared a pared con cuerpos vibrando. Marvel agarra mi mano y me jala hacia los amontonados bailarines hasta que alcanzamos el bar. La mayoría de las chicas se giran para vernos. ¿Qué está haciendo un roquero afilado como navaja con una blandengue como yo? Me enfurezco bajo sus ojos curiosos, dispersando un par de sucias miradas.

Marvel pone uno de a cincuenta en el bar lodoso y ordena cuatro tragos de tequila. Preparo nuestros limones, y le sonrío.

—¿Todavía estás enojado? —pregunto.

El barman desliza los vasos con los tragos hacia nosotros y ambos demandamos dos. Marvel se encoge de hombros.

—¿Importa?

Vierto el primero abajo por mi garganta y chupo un limón para sacar el sabor. El tequila es asqueroso.

—No quiero que estés enojado. Apenas consigo verte.

Marvel hace esta cosa de triple parpadeo que lo hace ver realmente molesto y entonces me besa en la mejilla.

—Solo vamos a divertirnos.

Ordena dos tragos más y chocamos nuestros vasos. Permanecemos en el bar por unos minutos observando la pista de baile. Estamos todavía muy sobrios para soltarnos.

—Vamos a la pista de baile —dice, tirando la cáscara de su limón en la basura. Lo sigo hacia la multitud meneándose mientras el tequila encuentra mi cabeza.

Bailamos hasta que mis pies se sienten entumecidos y mi cabello está mojado con sudor. Marvel me toca más de lo normal. Lo atribuyo al regreso de Peeta. Los hombres siempre necesitan orinar en todo lo que sienten de ellos. Lo dejo jalarme cerca. Estoy muy borracha para que me importe. Me recuerda a la escena en _Dirty Dancing_ donde Baby se cuela en la fiesta de empleados aferrando la sandía. Estamos bailando cara a cara, de manera sucia. Marvel no cree en eso de sacudirse y frotarse, el símbolo del baile de adolescentes. Lo llama el manoseo sucio. Bailamos cara a cara. Encuentro algo muy honesto en eso.

No nos vamos hasta que el D.J. comienza a guardar su equipo.

—¿Estás bien para manejar? —Le pregunto. Siento como que me estoy bamboleando en el espacio.

Marvel se ríe disimuladamente.

—Estoy tan sobrio como un predicador en la mañana de un domingo —dice imitando un acento sureño.

En el viaje a casa mantengo mis ojos cerrados y dejo que el viento sople sobre mi cara. No hablamos mucho. Marvel reproduce un viejo CD de Marcy Playground que solía escuchar en la universidad. Sex And Candy. Suelto una risita cuando canta a todo volumen las palabras.

Cuando se detiene en mi apartamento, salta fuera del auto y me sigue a la puerta.

—¿Fue esta una cita? ¿Por qué me estás acompañando a casa? —rio. Escarbo en mi bolsa buscando las llaves mientras él observa.

Cuando levanto la vista, me está mirando chistoso.

—¿Marvel? —pregunto, dando un paso hacia él—. ¿Estás bien? —Pienso que tal vez está enfermo. Su cara está en blanco y un poco ruborizado, como alguien quien está decidiendo si están a punto vomitar. Me detengo cuando repentinamente lanza hacia adelante. Al principio pienso que va enfermarse pero al último minuto gira bruscamente directo a mi cara y trata de besarme. Volteo mi cabeza entonces sus labios aterrizan en un mojado caos en mi mejilla.

Cuando se aleja, sus ojos están rojos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunto. Marvel y yo nunca fuimos ahí. Es una regla sobreentendida mía.

Está tan cerca que tengo que inclinar mi cabeza todo el camino hacia tras para ver su cara. No nos hemos besado desde la universidad.

—¿Es porque no soy él, Katniss? ¿El jodido Peeta?

Sacudo mi cabeza. Me siento tan confusa. Parece que no puedo formular palabras lo suficientemente rápido.

—No es así entre nosotros, Marvel. ¿Por qué ahora?

—Sabes que el sexo no siempre tiene que significar algo. Puede hacerse por diversión.

Sus ojos están parpadeando, parpadeando, como que está tratando de expulsarme de su visión. ¿Qué se supone que diga a eso?

—Pienso que los amigos deberían quedarse como amigos—sin la complicación del sexo.

—Amigos —canturrea, en un repugnante siseo—. Estoy harto de ser tu jodido indulto.

Me estremezco. Es muy cierto, pero feo de oír.

—Eres una auténtica calientapollas, ¿sabes eso? —Levanto la vista sorprendida. Me ha llamado así bromeando algunas veces, pero nunca en este tono de voz. Está enrojecido de la cara y los ojos rojos y me está asustando en esa profunda parte de una mujer que te dice que corras. Doy un paso atrás.

—Marvel, estás borracho —digo lentamente.

—Estoy borracho y tú eres una perra. —Entonces estás todo sobre mí con su boca, empujando contra mis labios tirados fuertemente, sus manos entre mis piernas. Hago un chillido amortiguado desde atrás de mi ataque y trato alejarlo. No se mueve debajo de mis empujones y me doy cuenta de que no hay nada que puede hacer para detenerlo. Trato de suplicar pero todo parece valerle nada. Está manoseándome tratando de bajar mis pantalones. La puerta de mi vecino está a menos de diez metros de distancia al otro lado del edificio. Puedo soltarme, puedo correr hacia allá. Entonces viene el momento cuando está distraído y su agarre se afloja en mis brazos. Aprovecho la oportunidad para luchar con mis manos libres y le doy una cachetada fuerte en la cara. Retrocede del shock y su mano acuna el lugar donde lo golpeo. Estoy preparada para que regrese más duro, más fuerte, pero solo me mira. No hay lugar a donde ir. Estoy arrinconada contra mi propia puerta. Considero gritar, pero la única persona quien podría oírme es Sae y ¿qué podría hacer ella? Así que, trato de razonar con él.

—Ve a casa Marvel. —Mi voz es firme. Eso pocos segundos que pasa sopesando sus opciones se vuelven un turbio recuerdo para mí. Estoy enojada y avergonzada y asustada mientras lo observo decidir si violarme o no.

_Por favor Dios déjalo irse._

El espacio entre nosotros crece, mientras se da la vuelta y tropieza hacia su auto. Prácticamente caigo pasando mi puerta. Cuando estoy en el otro lado, cierro con pestillo, y me tiro a mi sofá. Sollozo en una almohada hasta que mi garganta se siente en carne viva y entonces levanto el teléfono y le llamo a la única persona que alguna vez he confiado.

—Peeta…

—¿Katniss? —Su voz es pesada con sueño—. ¿Pasa algo?

—¿Puedes venir…a mi casa?

—¿Ahora mismo? —Puedo oírlo arrastrarse alrededor de su habitación, encendiendo la luz…tropezándose con las cosas.

—Peeta…por favor…yo…

—Estaré ahí.

Cuando Peeta llega, su cabello está despeinado y está usando shorts y una camisa raída.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta tan pronto como me ve. Sujeta mi barbilla y sus dedos giran mi cara de un lado al otro. Le digo sobre Marvel, sobre el club, y lo que hizo después.

Peeta camina de un lado a otro en mi sala. Su rostro está contorsionado con ira.

—¿Dónde está su hotel, Katniss? —Sus puños están apretados a sus costados. Estoy asustada de que si encuentra a Marvel, se dará cuenta quien soy en realidad.

—¡No! No quiero que te vayas. —Lo llevo del brazo hasta que se sienta a mi lado. Su ira gradualmente remite a preocupación y me jala a su pecho. No he estado contra su pecho por un muy largo tiempo y me siento abrumada. Huele como a jabón y a navidad y a él mismo, y lloro como un bebé en la seguridad extraña que su toque me da. Nadie me ha sostenido así antes. No sé si salir corriendo o aferrarme con todas mis fuerzas.

—¿Te puedes quedar aquí esta noche? —susurro.

Besa mi frente y suavemente quita mis lágrimas con sus pulgares.

—Sí, claro que me quedaré. Me siento tan aliviada que me estremezco patéticamente. Me aprieta más fuerte. ¿Qué habría hecho si él no estuviera cerca? ¿A quién habría llamado? Peeta está aquí ahora, pero el reloj está haciendo tictac. Me he metido en una situación donde voy a perderlo otra vez.

La primera vez fue lo suficientemente malo. Me meto en su calor y disfruto la sensación de ser querida.

Me quedo dormida con mi cabeza apoyada contra su pecho, escuchando su corazón expulsando el latido más hermoso que he oído alguna vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Les dejo otro capitulo, como vemos en este volvimos al presente. Katniss tuvo una noche desagradable, & recurrio una vez mas a Peeta.**

**Ella esta entre el ser sincera con el o seguir con su juego de no conocerlo.**

**¿Que pasara cuando el se entere de la verdad? ¿Creen que la perdonara? **

**Gracias a los que dejn sus comentarios!**

**& siguen la historia.**

**Besoooooss**

***Percocet**: Es un analgésico muy adictivo


	9. Chapter 9

**ADADTACION: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es originalmente llamada The Opportunist (Love Me whit lies) de Tarryn Fishes. Yo solo la adapto por diversion, sin animo de lucro para entretener.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 9<strong>

**.**

**EL PASADO**

La decisión fue tomada. Le dije a Johanna sobre el aborto cuando nos sentamos con nuestras bandejas en la cafetería.

—Estás bromeando — dijo ella mientras una papa frita caía de su boca.

—No —dije tragando el nudo en la garganta—. La escuché hablando con esa chica alta, esa que se saca costras.

Metí la última de mis patatas fritas en mi boca y lamí la sal de mis labios.

—¿Nadia? —preguntó Johanna, empujando su plato.

—Sí, Nadia, pero no le puedes decir a nadie que te lo dije Jo, quiero decir ¿cuán horrible sería si eso se supiera?

Estudié la cara bonita de mi compañera de cuarto y su ceño. Tal vez, esta sería la única vez que Johanna mantuviera la boca cerrada. ¿Qué haría entonces?

—¿Crees que a Peeta le importaría, me refiero, crees que él hubiera querido tenerlo?

Me quedé mirando sus brillantes ojos y sentí un hundimiento en el estómago. Nunca había pensado en eso. Él hubiera querido mantenerlo. Lo sabía en mi corazón. La forma en que había hablado acerca de su familia esa noche en Jackson me dijo que quería ser padre. Cerré mis ojos malvados y suspiré.

—¿Por qué crees que sabría la respuesta a esa pregunta?

Johanna se encogió de hombros.

—Tú como que lo conoces un poco. Quiero decir, pasaste algún tiempo con él, sólo pensé…

—No sé nada de él —le espeté, levantándome y agarrando mi bandeja. Excepto que lo quería a él más que a nada en el mundo. Miré a Johanna y sentí pánico. Eso fue todo.

Johanna no podía cerrar la boca. Iba a estar sobre toda la escuela y rápido. Tenía ahora asegurado oficialmente mi asiento en primera fila en el tren al infierno.

_¡Choo, Choo! _

—Voy a volver a los dormitorios —le dije. Quería que me siguiera para que pudiera mantener un ojo en ella. No estaba segura de que quería...

—Ok. Voy pasar el rato aquí por un tiempo. —Johanna me sonrió dulcemente. Su rostro parecía inocente, pero sus ojos lucían como la maldad pura. Pude ver el monstruo chismoso arrastrándose desde su esófago y empujando frenéticamente hacia su boca para que lo dejara salir.

Giré sobre mis talones y huí antes de que pudiera ver las lágrimas que se acumulan en las esquinas de los ojos.

_Choo Choo... _

La noticia del aborto dio vueltas, a través de la cadena de chismes, hasta llegar a Peeta dos días más tarde. Fue una ex-novia la que entregó a Peeta la noticia. Tomó su primera oportunidad de deshacerse de Glimmer para reconquistarlo. Había visto darle miradas sucias a Glimmer las últimas semanas. Lo reconocí porque yo también se las estaba dando.

Toda la ruptura duró menos de diez minutos. Esto fue presenciado por gran parte de los estudiantes que volaban por la escena como moscas sobre un cadáver. Yo no estaba allí, pero me contó Johanna que tenía un asiento en primera fila. La ex lo programó perfectamente, diciéndole a Peeta justo antes de que, supuestamente se encontrara con Glimmer para ir a cenar, y luego colocándose a mirar. Glimmer se encontró con Peeta que estaba esperándola en las escaleras de la cafetería. El intercambio fue breve. Glimmer histérica, admitió todo a Peeta, algunos dicen, que dio un puñetazo a la pared y otros que arrojó un banco a un árbol. En verdad, se alejó de la cara sin expresión que había puesto ella y nunca le habló de nuevo. Glimmer se fue a casa un día después de la conmoción y supuestamente dejó todas sus pertenencias.

Me pregunté si sabía que había sido yo, si incluso pensó en mí después de ese día o si mi cara borrosa fue a ese lugar donde todos los no populares pertenecen.

Llevé mi culpa por una semana. Era como una mano firme presionando sobre la parte trasera de mi cuello. Bajé mi cabeza por la vergüenza y me escondí alrededor de los dormitorios como una sombra. Al octavo día, ya estaba justificando lo que había hecho.

Estaba refugiándome en mi amor propio. Había tomado ventaja de una mujer que buscaba a alguien en quien confiar y utilicé su situación para mi propio beneficio personal. Era la hija de mi padre. Me odiaba a mí misma.

Mi padre, Oliver Everdeen, sin segundo nombre, era la peor clase de hijo de puta que una mujer podía dejar acercarse. Mi madre solía decir que era un calco de Elvis, oscuro y atractivo, con ojos seductores. Tenía el tipo de boca que decía cosas bonitas, pero cuando las cosas iban a mal, se encorvaba en una sonrisa de odio y te cortaba donde más dolía. Pero, antes de desprenderse del abrigo de encanto que llevaba, y antes de que él te dijera que la única razón por la que estaba contigo era por la fea mocosa que tuviste, era todo sonrisas, besos y felicitaciones. Así fue como llegó a mi madre y esa es la forma en que siempre me vio, la fea mocosa.

Sólo estuvo durante tres años después de mi nacimiento, hasta que se fue con su bolsa de lona sobre su hombro. Periódicamente, a través de mi pre adolescencia se "reconciliaba" con mi madre, se instalaba en el lado izquierdo de la cama, antes de volver a sembrar su avena salvaje en otro lugar. Apostó nuestro dinero de comestibles, nos insultó cuando lo perdió, y nunca nos dio una mirada culpable cuando no teníamos nada para comer, salvo una caja de galletas saladas rancias. Mi padre.

Una vez que, nuestras alacenas estaban vacías, y estaba royendo mi pulgar con hambre, desapareció con el último dólar de mi madre. Mi mente de cinco años pensó que se había ido a buscar algo de comida, pero horas más tarde, regresó con un olor tan fuerte a un sándwich de carne, que hizo mi boca agua. A Oliver Everdeen sólo le importaba Oliver Everdeen. Ouch. Esa había sido la gota que colmó a mi madre. Ella le dio una patada fuera de nuestro apartamento de mierda con una serie de malas palabras que nunca había oído antes.

...

La caza por Peeta comenzó poco después de que Glimmer se fuera. Chicas clamaban por la atención de Peeta como chimpancés con crack.

—Él tiene el plátano que cada chica quiere —comentó Marvel, una tarde mientras veíamos a un par de rubias a su alrededor como globos de helio atados flojamente.

Peeta estaba riendo por algo que una de ellas dijo. Ella se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla que lo hizo sonrojarse y dar un paso atrás en sorpresa. Aparté celosa la mirada. Yo no podía aguantar mucho más de esto. Estaba mentalmente asesinando a alguien nuevo cada cinco minutos.

Mi oportunidad llegó el mismo día que suspendí mi examen de latín. Nunca había recibido algo como una C en toda mi carrera, por lo que una gran F en un círculo rojo y subrayado dos veces, vino como un choque para mi cerebro. Estaba perdiendo mi agarre. No me podía concentrar. Peeta se había arraigado en mi mente como un parásito y se alimentaba de mis emociones y pensamientos. Algo tenía que hacer. Yo estaba entre edificios agarrando mi prueba contra mi pecho y mirando con los ojos vidriosos un ladrillo al azar en la pared, cuando alguien que pasaba, me metió un volante en la mano. Normalmente lo habría tirado, pero esta vez, échale la culpa a mi estado de shock, le di la vuelta.

**FIESTA DE FLAV**  
><strong>¿Dónde? ¿Dónde más?<strong>  
><strong>¿Cuándo? Sábado a las 10:00<strong>  
><strong>Traer: Cerveza<strong>

Cuando regresé a mi habitación, metí el volante en la cara de Johanna.

—Vamos a ir a esto.

Ella estaba inclinada sobre una cartulina con delineador líquido para ojos dibujando las palabras "Plan de Negocios" en la parte superior. Miró el volante por un breve segundo y empezó a soplar sus letras.

—¿Tienes algún tipo de crisis de mediana edad?

—Tengo sólo veinte años, mocosa, tienes que estar en el medio de tu vida para tener una crisis de mediana edad. ¿Por qué no estás usando un marcador?

—No tengo uno y no estoy de humor para bromas. Este proyecto es para mañana y lo único que sé de negocios es cómo se escribe.

—Bueno, tú ni siquiera sabes mucho porque te estás olvidando de una s.

Johanna frunció el ceño ante su cartel y se fue a trabajar en la última s.

—Necesito que vengas conmigo... Me acerqué a mi cajón y saqué una caja de marcadores.

—¿Qué vas hacer en la fiesta?

Sofoqué el impulso de golpearla y traté de sonar agradable.

—No lo sé. Cosas normales que la gente hace en las fiestas... como... pasar el rato.

—No tomas, no bailas, no fumas. Lo siento Katniss, nadie va a querer hablar de política contigo, a menos que vayas a una fiesta de barril en Beta Nu, y eso sería muy, muy malo.

—Puedo bailar —dije a la defensiva— y cualquier persona puede tomar, no es necesario un talento especial para hacerlo.

—Sí, pero se necesita un talento especial para no actuar como una tonta cuando se está bebiendo. —Estaba dibujando corazones en las esquinas de la lámina y haciendo caritas sonrientes en el centro de cada uno.

Ella era una pérdida de buen aire.

Suspiré dramáticamente.

—Voy a hacer el proyecto por ti, si vienes conmigo.

Johanna rodó sobre su espalda y agitó los brazos en el aire como si estuviera nadando estilo pecho.

—¡Aleluya! Has dicho las palabras mágicas.

Solté un gruñido. Yo lo habría hecho de todos modos. Que me torturen si dejo que mi compañera de cuarto haga un plan de negocios parecido a una tarjeta del día de San Valentín.

El sábado me preparé con la precisión de un cirujano de espina dorsal. Todo tenía que ser perfecto. Iba a ganar esta batalla, ya sea con lápiz labial Mad Merlot y el perfume Sexy de Victoria Secret. A las diez en punto Johanna y yo estábamos flotando por las escaleras de la casa Flav rodeadas por nubes de nicotina. La cabeza me daba vueltas y mi vestido, que era de un tamaño muy pequeño, estaba abrazando a mi pecho como una boa constrictora.

—Es bueno que parezcas una chica normal —dijo Johanna, sonriéndome con aprobación.

—Normal, ¿a diferencia de qué?

Yo estaba tirando de mi vestido tratando de cubrir lo expuesto de mis pechos, que estaban en aumento al igual que dos bollos, fuera del sujetador push up de Johanna.

Me sonrió y tiró del vestido hacia abajo de nuevo.

—Bueno, tienes esas por una razón, —me dio unos toques en el pecho—. Has estado escondiéndolas en las feas camisas obsoletas que llevas. Y el maquillaje te hace ver sexy, exótica, incluso. Puedes reformarte muy bien mi amiga.

Eso esperaba.

—¿Estás lista Kat? — preguntó Johanna apretando mi brazo. Me sentía un poco mal de hecho pero tomé un profundo aliento y asentí.

—Bien, porque va a ser la noche más interesante de tu vida.

La puerta se abrió y entramos en una habitación tan llena de cuerpos y hedor a cerveza, que mi primer impulso fue dar un paso atrás. Johanna me empujó por la puerta, hacia una tabla llena con botellas.

—Una bebida primero —dijo, me dio un vaso de plástico rojo— luego, haz lo que viniste a hacer.

Johanna salpicó vodka en mi vaso y añadió un toque tacaño de arándanos. Estaba tan nerviosa. Tomé un sorbo demasiado grande y se derramó la mezcla en la parte delantera de mi vestido.

—Cuidado, Julia Roberts. El plan es estar tranquila. —Johanna me miró con desaprobación y tomé otro sorbo con cuidado esta vez. Era peor de lo que pensaba. La gente estaba sudando y tocando todo, respirando su propio aliento de alcohol en la cara del otro... ¡los gérmenes! ¡Lujuria! Estaban actuando como animales. De repente sentí una oleada de pánico. Era demasiado difícil ser otra persona. Tenía que haber otra manera de hacerlo.

—No creo que pueda… —dije dándome la vuelta. La puerta estaba a unos diez pasos de distancia. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era esquivar un par de cuerpo y podría deslizarme en el aire frío de la noche antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de humillarme a mí misma.

Johanna me agarró del brazo.

—Ahí está —siseó en mi oído. Me di la vuelta.

Él estaba en una habitación a nuestra izquierda, jugando al billar. Risas estridentes fueron llevadas hasta donde estábamos paradas y capté las palabras "vibrador y cerrajero".

—Bueno, quizás podemos quedarnos un rato —dije débilmente. Era el turno de Peeta. Se inclinó sobre la mesa con una fuerte concentración y golpeó dos bolas en sus agujeros.

—¿Qué hago ahora?

—Tienes que llamar su atención sin llamar su atención.

—No hablo idioma de chicas.

Johanna saludó a alguien al otro lado de la habitación.

—Mira, simplemente no seas obvia —dijo ella—. No hay nada menos atractivo que una chica que se lanza a un chico. —Esto, proveniente de la misma Johanna que frotaba aceite de bebé en su escote cada mañana para atraer la atención sobre sus "mejores partes" como ella las anunciaba.

—¿Cómo demonios hago eso?

—Eras la que quería venir. Descúbrelo. —Y con eso, me abandonó. Escoria de primer año. Me cerní sobre la mesa de bebidas por unos minutos para después darme cuenta que debía parecer una perdedora y me alejé. Está bien, tenía que hacer algo para llamar su atención, para dejarle saber que estaba aquí.

Vi la cabina del DJ y una idea se formó en mi cerebro. ¡Bailar! ¡Mi arma secreta!

Un sujeto usando una franela de "Korn" estaba escribiendo algo en un ordenador detrás de la mesa. Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia mi cuando me aproximé y sus ojos inmediatamente encontraron mi escote.

—¿Puedo pedir una canción? —grité por encima de la música. Él asintió hacia mis chicas y presionó un pedazo de papel y un lápiz en mi mano. Garabateé rápidamente el nombre de una canción y el artista en el papel y se lo devolví.

—Mi cara está aquí —le dije extendiendo mi mano y levantando su barbilla hasta que me estuvo mirando a los ojos. Sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

Degenerado. Medio me gustaba.

—La tuya es la siguiente —gritó por encima de la música. Alzó sus pulgares, mientras me alejaba.

Miré la pista de baile con inquietud y vi que la única persona que estaba ahí era un sujeto prematuramente borracho que arrastraba los pies, meneando las caderas sin un rastro de ritmo. Esto iba a matarme, pero esto era obsesión e iba a hacerlo. Tomé un gran trago, terminando lo que quedaba de mi cóctel de vodka y convoqué el recuerdo de nuestro beso en la piscina. La idea me dio un aumento temporal de la audacia. Quería ser besada de esa manera nuevamente, posiblemente cada día de mi vida.

Entré a la pista de baila cuando mi canción fluyó desde los parlantes. Me tomó como seis segundos apoderarme de la habitación completa. Las personas simultáneamente dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para observarme. Yo era buena. Era realmente muy buena. Silenciosamente le agradecí a mi madre por los ocho años de lecciones de baile gratuitas que le había reñido al estudio local cuando torcí mis caderas en un complicado giro.

_ I'm obsessive, when just the thought of you comes up…_

Vi el rostro de Johanna aparecer por la esquina para ver lo que estaba pasando. Su boca hizo la forma de una "O" y me guiñó un ojo con aprobación.

_ It's not healthy for me to feel this…_

Otras personas empezaron a unirse a mí en la pista de baile pero mantuvieron una respetuosa distancia, balanceándose alrededor como mis bailarines personales de respaldo.

—Parece que tenemos a alguien caliente esta noche en la casa —escuché decir al DJ por el micrófono.

Cuando más gente empezó a amontonarse alrededor para observarme, vi a Peeta y sus amigos de billar salir del cuarto trasero. Es correcto, ven a echar un vistazo y ver de qué se trata toda la conmoción. Dejé que mi cabello cayera seductoramente en mis ojos y giré las caderas en su dirección.

_This time, please- someone come and rescue me…_

Observé su rostro al verme y mi estómago hizo un pequeña baile de emoción. ¡Bingo! Contacto visual. Aparte de un leve medio cerramiento de ojos, su rostro no mostró ni un ápice de emoción. ¡Maldición! Hice mi movimiento distintivo de la danza del vientre y vi con satisfacción que él levantaba una ceja. Cuando Rhianna cantó:

_Just your presence and I second-guess my sanity… _miré directamente a Peeta y lo llamé con un dedo.

No pareció sorprendido en absoluto. Se empujó lejos de la pared y se acercó casualmente hacia mí, las manos todavía dentro de sus bolsillos. Me permitió bailar alrededor de él por unos segundos, sonriendo ante los gritos y silbidos antes de agarrarme por la cintura y bailar sincronizado a mis pasos. Era bueno, con fluidez, como había esperado.

Cuando la canción terminó, bailamos la siguiente, y la siguiente a esa. Mi cabello estaba húmedo y pegándose a mi nuca, cuando Peeta me sacó finalmente de la pista de baile. Me aferré a su mano mientras nos dirigía a través del océano de cuerpos y salíamos al pórtico. Nos apoyamos en nuestros codos sobre la barandilla, y dejé que el aire frío pasara sus dedos a través de nuestra piel pegajosa.

—Estás llena de sorpresas. —Estas fueron las primeras palabras que me había dicho en meses. Saboreé el sonido de su voz antes de responder.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque puedo bailar? —Levanté mi cabello de la nuca y lo miré a los ojos.

Peeta negó e hizo algo con sus labios que casi me hizo desfallecer.

—No. Porque viniste… porque estás usando ese vestido. —Sonrió, mirando mi escote— y no porque puedas bailar, sino porque bailas.

—Crees que soy una mojigata —dije en voz baja, mirando a una chica vomitar en unas azaleas a unos cincuenta metros.

—Todos crees que eres una mojigata.

Sabía que no lo estaba diciendo para ser malo. Era solo un hecho, como que las manzanas verdes son agrias.

—Eres como un par de botas con tacones de quince centímetros. Todo actitud y sensualidad, pero haces sentir a las personas incómodas al solo mirarte.

Bueno, me había graduado oficialmente de pasar de ser una llama a ser calzado.

—¿Y luego de esta noche? —le pregunté, removiendo la pintura descascarada del pasamanos.

—Creo que te rompiste un tacón y vas a usar chanclas como el resto. —Hubo risa en su voz.

—Podría ponerme mis botas de nuevo mañana —dije—. ¿Y por qué estamos hablando metafóricamente? Peeta rio y luego de repente se volvió a poner serio.

—Me gustan tus botas. Son sensuales. —Su voz fue ronca y seductora. Sabía que él podía meter chicas, quizás incluso a mí en su cama, solo usando su voz.

—Tengo algo para ti —dije retirándome repentinamente del trance en el que él me estaba metiendo. Ladeó la cabeza. Ese pequeño gesto me puso tan nerviosa que olvidé lo que se supone que estaba haciendo hacía cuestión de segundos. Agarrando su mano, puse mi regalo en su palma. Me sonrió, casi inquisitivamente, y bajó su mirada. Era el centavo. Lo encontré en el bolsillo de su sudadera la mañana después de nuestro beso.

Esta vez, yo hice el primer movimiento. Me acerqué a él, eliminando el espacio entre nosotros, mientras él me miraba. Sus manos se envolvieron alrededor de mi cintura y con un suave movimiento, acercó nuestros cuerpos hasta que mi espalda estuvo presionada contra la pared. Estaba intentando proteger nuestro momento de los rezagados que vagaban por el pórtico. Casi desaparecí detrás de su espalda, pero pude escuchar algunas risitas y exclamaciones de sorpresa.

El beso fue diferente del primero. Nos habíamos besado antes así que no hubo ninguna vacilación o timidez esta vez. Hizo cosas con su boca que deliberadamente me provocaron pensamientos picantes. Me estaba costando respirar cuando él se retiró. Mis manos estaban apoyadas detrás de mí contra el áspero estuco de la casa. Peeta rio, pasando sus dedos a través de mi cabello, tirando de las puntas abiertas.

Estaba apoyada contra la pared, preguntándome si mis piernas funcionarían si daba un paso lejos. La puerta trasera se abrió, dejando filtrar el ruido de la fiesta.

—Vamos —dijo tomando mi mano— quiero verte bailar nuevamente.

...

Me enamoré con fuerza y rápido como un puñetazo de Tyson. Un día estaba simplemente disfrutando su compañía y al siguiente no podía vivir sin él. Nos veíamos cada minuto libre, incluso si era por un beso rápido y hambriento antes de clases. Cuando nuestras notas se desplomaron, fijamos límites; no hablar por teléfono al anochecer y no vernos durante la semana, salvo en la hora de comer. La mayoría de las veces, rompimos nuestras reglas luego de hacerlas. Era insignificante intentar permanecer alejada de él. Él era mi droga. Nunca podía conseguir suficiente y cuando lo tenía ya estaba pensando cuando podría tenerlo la próxima vez.

Parecíamos más felices que otras parejas, atrapados permanentemente en un estado de alegría tan intenso que nuestras bocas se curvaban en sonrisas incluso en nuestros sueños. Peeta me enseñó cómo jugar, algo que nunca había sabido en mi juventud o como adulta. Me trajo cupcakes y luego las estrellaba en mi cara. Me llevó a hacer kayak y nos volcó en el agua. Una vez cuando su fraternidad organizó una noche de lucha de gelatina, me convenció de asistir y luego me retó a un duelo de lucha libre. Hasta las rodillas en gelatina de color, cargué contra él apuntando a sus rodillas. Tuve suerte y lo lancé fuera de balance. Ambos aterrizamos sobre nuestras espaldas con Peeta riendo con tanta fuerza, que sonó como si estuviera sollozando. Lo amé con todo mí ser. Me enseñó quién era yo, algo que nunca habría sabido, sin su hábil manejo de mi personalidad.

Ese verano, tomé un trabajo a tiempo parcial en una pequeña librería. Era la única empleada, además de la propietaria, y trabajaba en las noches lo que me obligaba a cerrar la tienda cerca de la medianoche. La librería compartía un estacionamiento con un bar llamado Gunshots y la mayor parte de las noches tenía que soportar silbidos y chiflidos de motociclistas intoxicados que se quedaban afuera. Lo odiaba y mantenía las manos hechas puños en dirección al auto, en caso de que tuviera que pegarle a alguien.

Había estado trabajando allí por tres semanas cuando Peeta pasó a verme. Su rostro estaba rojo y tenso cuando pasó a través de las puertas.

—¿Qué pasa? —dije dándole la vuelta al mostrador para abrazarlo. Miré por encima de su hombro, preguntándome si una de las ratas del bar le había dicho algo que lo puso furioso. A menudo hacían comentarios groseros a los clientes cuando ellos entraban o iban.

—¿Estás aquí sola?

—Bueno, hay unos pocos clientes —dije mirando alrededor de los pasillos.

—Cuando sales a la noche, ¿caminas a tu carro sola? —Su voz era impaciente y me pregunté exactamente a dónde quería ir con esto.

—Sí.

—No vas a trabajar más aquí —dijo, con rotundidad.

—¿Qué? —Mi mandíbula cayó. Él nunca me había hablado de esa manera antes.

Señaló hacia el bar.

—Es peligroso. Eres una mujer. Estás sola y no ayuda el aspecto que tienes.

—¿Me dices que tengo que renunciar a mi trabajo por la manera en que luzco? —Levanté una ceja y caminé detrás de la registradora. Me estaba cabreando.

—Te estoy diciendo que no es seguro para ti estar sola y luego caminar a tu auto sola.

—Puedo cuidar de mí misma. —Comencé a apilar libros que necesitaban ser acomodados en una carretilla.

—Eres una debilucha de cincuenta kilos, y esos son unos hombres muy ebrios.

Me encogí de hombros.

Peeta lucía como una bola de energía ardiendo y me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—No voy a renunciar — dije colocando las manos sobre mis caderas. —Tengo que trabajar. No todos nosotros tenemos padres ricos y fondos fiduciarios para valernos a través de la vida.

Su rostro palideció. Él odiaba que alguien mencionara el hecho de que era rico, y sobre todo yo. Caminó fuera de la tienda sin decir adiós. Lance un bolígrafo hacia la puerta, deseando que estuviera allí para que pudiera golpearle en la cabeza.

Más tarde esa noche, cuando estaba cerrando, vi su auto en el estacionamiento.

Camine hacia el lado de la ventana del conductor, y golpee el cristal con mis llaves.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —dije cuando bajo su ventana.

Él se encogió de hombros.

Molesta, caminé lejos sin decirle nada más.

De ahí en adelante, cada vez que trabajaba, el auto de Peeta estaba aparcado en el estacionamiento cuando me iba. Nunca nos vimos el uno al otro en el estacionamiento, y nunca hablábamos sobre ello durante nuestras horas regulares de relación. Pero a media noche, él siempre estaba allí, asegurándose de que yo estaba a salvo. Me gustaba.

Me tomó un tiempo acostumbrarme a la vasta popularidad de Peeta. Quizá cinco personas en el campus sabían mi nombre, pero el de él era un nombre que estaba grabado sobre placas de metal en el gimnasio de la escuela.

—Siento que estoy saliendo con una celebridad —dije una noche cuando salimos a cenar, un par de chicas lo saludaron de una mesa cercana. Él puso los ojos en blanco y lo ignoró como si estuviera siendo dramática. Pero mis celos tomaban su camino dentro de mi mente cada vez que alguna rubia tonta le rendía reverencia.

Esas chicas no tenían consideración al hecho de que era mi novio. Ellas estaban esperando la oportunidad para saltar sobre él, justo como yo lo había hecho. Y luego estaba el problema del sexo. Nosotros no habíamos ido tan lejos. Johanna me preguntaba en las noches sobre cuán lejos iban nuestras sesiones de besos.

—Solo nos besamos — le dije por enésima vez. Ambas estábamos en nuestras camas, con las luces apagadas y Johanna estaba chupando una paleta haciendo húmedos, sonidos de sorbidos.

—Necesitas lavarte los dientes cuando termines con eso.

—¿Y él nunca trata de hacer más? — pregunto ignorándome.

—No quiero que lo haga.

—Katniss, solo mirar a ese hombre me hace querer tener sexo y estoy segura que el noventa por ciento de las estudiantes femeninas están de acuerdo conmigo. ¿Cuál es tú problema? ¡Espera! ¿Fuiste abusada?

Ella lo pronunció "Abu-sada." Puse mis ojos en blanco.

—No, cállate. Simplemente no quiero. ¿Por qué tengo que ser producto de un asalto sexual solo porque no estoy saltando a la cama con él?

—Holaaa, Peeta es un hombre. Él quiere tener sexo y si tú no se lo das, lo encontrará en otro lugar.

Me di vuelta y me negué a decir algo más. ¿Qué sabía de todos modos Jo? ¿No eran las de primer año infames por ser estúpidas y zorras? ¿No era mi padre famoso por "encontrarlo en otro lugar"?

No. No iba a usar a mi padre como excusa para perder a Peeta otra vez. Peeta era fiel, atento, y nunca me había presionado para hacer más que besarnos, porque me respetaba. Recordaba la última vez que nos besamos. Había sido en su habitación, yaciendo sobre su cama. Todo su cuerpo se sentía tenso, como si estuviera herido y listo para saltar al suelo. ¿Qué si él estaba usando cada onza de autocontrol cuando estaba conmigo? La palabra "calienta pollas" resonó en mi mente y se arrastró bajo mi colcha en vergüenza.

No era que no pensara sobre tener sexo con él. Pensaba sobre ello todo el tiempo. Pero, pensarlo y hacerlo eran dos cosas diferentes. No estaba lista y no sabía por qué.

Rue Hilberson fue encontrada la misma semana que Peeta y yo nos empezamos a tocar por primera vez. La policía la encontró merodeando el aeropuerto de Miami, descalza, sus parpados caídos sobre ojos turbios. La historia de Rue fue que un hombre la había secuestrado mientras estaba trotando sobre un camino en el parque a no más de dos kilómetros de la escuela. Pidiendo ayuda, él pretendió tener un tobillo torcido, y rogó su asistencia. Le pidió que lo ayudara hasta su auto, el cual estaba justo allí en el lugar.

De mala gana, Rue accedió. Ella cargo con su peso y camino la corta distancia hasta su van blanca. La van era una Astro con óxido corroyendo el metal como cáncer. En retrospectiva Rue contó que las ventanas ahumadas y la puerta ligeramente agrietada era una señal intermitente de advertencia. Mientras lo ayudaba a entrar al asiento del conductor, él dejo caer sus llaves en el césped a los pies de Rue.

Cuando ella se inclinó para tomarlas, el hombre alzó una barra de metal del asiento de pasajero y conecto con un movimiento bastante poderoso la cien de Rue. Luego la metió en la parte trasera y se la llevó a lo que los periódicos lo llamaron "La Madriguera del Violador." Rue recuerda haber estado encerrada en un tipo de sótano, por un tiempo que no pudo determinar, porque había sido sedada.

El hombre, a quien ella describió como "tímido", la uso para sexo y compañía. Luego un día, sin ningún motivo, la beso en la mejilla y la dejó en el aeropuerto. Le dijo a la policía que su nombre era Devon. Rue Hilberson había estado perdida por seis meses.

Mientras Rue yacía en una cama de hospital siendo interrogada por la policía, Peeta y yo estábamos en una subasta de caridad que la mayoría de los estudiantes de último año en su fraternidad estaban obligados a asistir. Era una de esas ostentosas reuniones donde todos se vestían con costosos trajes y vestidos, con mesoneros circulando el salón con copas de champán. Él vio unas personas que estaban juntas en un apretado grupo.

—Fui a la escuela secundaria con ellos. — dijo él casualmente, deslizando una aceituna de un palillo de dientes con su boca.

—¿Con cuántas de esas chicas saliste? —dije mirando hacia él grupo. La mayoría de las chicas eran lo suficiente hermosas para estar en la portada de una revista y varias de ellas saludaron a Peeta con una sensual familiaridad que hacía a mi monstruo verde chasquear sus nudillos.

—¿Por qué es eso importante? —pregunto él y pude ver la diversión en sus ojos.

—Porque, si yo hiciera una declaración así, a ti te gustaría saber a quién había estado besando —espeté impacientemente.

Él sonrió y accedió, inclinando su cuello para hablar suavemente en mi oído.

—Adriana Parsevo —sus voz fue tan baja que tuve que forzarme por escucharlo. Reposicione mi oreja más cerca de sus labios y me estremecí cuando los sentí contra mi lóbulo. —Ella es la del pequeño vestido plateado —dirigí mi mirada hacia una llamativa chica cuyo vestido no lograba cubrir ni siquiera la mitad de sus interminables piernas. ¿Qué pasaba con Peeta y las piernas?

—Salimos por un tiempo, ella era muy… experimental —esa última palabra y la textura de su voz insinuaba a mucho más, sentí una oleada de celos aplastar mi tráquea. Peeta, pareciendo disfrutar mi reacción, continúo.

—La chica con la que está hablando, la que está bebiendo la mimosa, su nombre es Kirsten si recuerdo correctamente. Ella tiene una marca de nacimiento que se parece a África en la parte interna de su muslo.

Soplé aire con fuerza por la nariz y lo mire. Se echó a reír, el tipo de risa traviesa y sexy, que agitaba las mariposas dormidas en mi vientre.

—Tú preguntaste Duquesa…

Me lo imaginé besando a esas chicas. Sus dedos trazando sus marcas de nacimiento y mi respiración quedo atrapada en mi garganta. Las odiaba y lo odiaba a él por gustarles.

—¿Te gustaría escuchar más? — pregunto él, sus labios rozando la parte superior de mi oreja.

—No —dije malhumorada y lo decía en serio. Preguntarle fue un gran error.

Tan pronto como llegamos a su auto, me lance sobre él. Lo besé duro, saltando a través del asiento subiéndome en su regazo. Él se rio dentro de mi boca sabiendo que su juego había tocado una fibra y ahueco sus manos alrededor de mí trasero. Lo ignoré y seguí besándolo con intención de mostrarme seductora.

El humor de Peeta cambio rápidamente y pronto todas las sonrisas se habían ido mientras estábamos unidos en un beso tan intenso que ambos estábamos jadeando. Pensé que iba a morir cuando sus dedos bajaron las tiras de mi vestido y sentí aire sobre mis pechos. Luego era más que aire. Sus manos y su boca me encontraron y me pregunté porque nunca antes había hecho esto. Dije algo. No sé qué fue, pero mi voz pareció devolverlo a la realidad, porque se apartó al momento de escucharlo y me sostuvo a cierta distancia de su brazo. Nunca había hecho nada tan desenfrenado, atrevido, y mostrado lo que mantenía seguro debajo de mi sujetador y él nunca había parado en un punto tan temprano de los juegos previos.

—¿Por qué…? —estaba sin aliento y todavía aferrada a su camisa. Él me besó suavemente en los labios. Toda carga sexual se había ido. Él encendió el motor. Regrese a mi lado del auto y me hundí en mi asiento.

Fue debido a que él no quería ir hasta la mitad. No había un "solo tocarse" con Peeta. La mayoría de los chicos estaban felices de poder obtener y sentir tanto como pudieran. Con Peeta, era diferente. Tú o ibas todo el camino, o te quedabas en las aguas poco profundas de solo besar. Él no alcanzaría su camino al sexo alejándome más y más de mi castidad dándome piezas de lo que me estaba perdiendo. Me senté de regreso en mi asiento y contemple tirar todas mis inhibiciones al viento. ¿Dónde estaban ellas de todos modos? Apenas podía recordar cuando pensaba en sus manos y la manera que sabían exactamente donde tocar.

Me pregunte qué diría mi madre. Estaría feliz de que encontré a un chico como Peeta, pero aun así sería precavida sobre él. Mi padre nos había regalado a ambas un paquete de desconfianza que se encontraba como un organismo de control dejando al descubierto los dientes en nuestras mentes.

—Cuida tú corazón, así no se rompe como el mío— mi madre decía tan seguido como dos veces a la semana.

Sheri, la mejor amiga de mi madre, le dio un abrupto final a la vida de Oliver Everdeen un cuatro de Julio después que yo cumplí once. Utilizó su propia escopeta calibre 22 para cometer el acto, enluciendo su materia gris sobre toda su cortina de baño de flamenco rosado. Sin el conocimiento de mi madre, Sheri fue una de las muchas mujeres que mi padre usaba por sexo y dinero. Ella me recordaba a un perro cocker spaniel con ojos húmedos con un personalidad tan viscosa como un huevo crudo. Antes de que mi madre descubriera sobre su aventura con Sheri, yo ya sabía. En las tardes que mi mamá trabajaba hasta tarde y mi padre me recogía de la escuela, nosotros iríamos a visitar a sus "amigos". Estos amigos resultaban ser todas mujeres, o tenían acceso a dinero, drogas, o ambas.

—No vayas a decirle a tu ma estas pequeñas visitas que has estado haciendo con tu papa — decía Sheri moviendo un dedo hacia mí—. Ya tiene mucho sobre su plato como están las cosas, y tu papa solo necesita un amigo para hablar.

Ellos hablaban por horas en la habitación de Sheri, a veces con un radio tocando canciones viejas y humo de cigarrillo saliendo por la abertura bajo la puerta. Mi papá sería realmente agradable conmigo después que salía de la habitación. Siempre nos parábamos por helado de camino a casa. No lo extrañé cuando se había ido. Él solo era un tipo que me llevaba a casa de la escuela y me sobornaba con helado. Al momento de su muerte, habían pasado diez meses desde la última vez que lo vi, y ni siquiera había llamado en mi cumpleaños. Oliver Everdeen, mi tocayo, murió dejándome con un montón de malos recuerdos y una cerradura sobre mi corazón a la que solo él tenía la llave.

Tenía problemas paternales que condenaron a Peeta desde el principio.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno en este capitulo vimos lo que paso despues del aborto de Glimmer, Kat se dedico a conquistar a Peeta &amp; tuvieron una relación.<strong>

**Floor: **Si, ese capitulo fue algo fuerte; y luego con lo de la memoria lo sabremos luego, ella tiene miedo de decirle quien fue en su vida... ahora dejo este que es del pasado otra vez. Espero que lo disfrutes.

**Jessy: **Katniss no quiere ser sincera, tiene miedo que la rechace por unos errorcillos que cometió anteriormente, cuando ellos tuvieron una relación. terminaron mal & ahora que no la recuerda ella esta aprovechando para pasar tiempo con el. El bebe pudo ser uno de ellos...

**A las demás ya les conteste por MP.**

**Gracias por seguir la historia.**

**Si tienen dudas haganmelas saber, se que es complicado estar leyendo en dos lineas del tiempo diferentes. **

**Besos a todoooos :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**ADADTACION: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es originalmente llamada The Opportunist (Love Me whit lies) de Tarryn Fishes. Yo solo la adapto por diversion, sin animo de lucro para entretener.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 10<strong>

**.**

**PRESENTE**

Domingo por la mañana me despierto en mi cama, mi pelo apestando a sudor y cigarrillos. Me quejo, ruedo encima y vomito en mi papelera. ¿Mi bote de basura? No me acordaba haberlo puesto allí. Entonces oigo tirar el inodoro.  
>¡Dios mío Peeta!<p>

Me derrumbo contra mi almohada y pongo mi mano sobre mis ojos.

—Hola preciosa —Peeta entra con una bandeja y una sonrisa que ilumina toda la habitación. Me quejo de nuevo y escondo mi rostro en la almohada. Ayer por la noche: El alcohol, la traición de un amigo, esa embarazosa llamada.

—Siento mucho que te llamé. No sé lo que estaba pensando —grazno.

—No —dice colocando la bandeja sobre mi mesita de noche—. Me siento honrado de haber sido tu primera opción. —Toma un vaso de agua y una pequeña píldora blanca y los coloca tanto en mi mano. Dejo caer mi cabeza de vergüenza y muerdo la uña del pulgar. —Te traje un poco de pan tostado también...si estás lista. —Tomo un vistazo al pan y la mantequilla y se me revuelve el estómago. Niego con la cabeza y rápidamente quita la bandeja.

Mi héroe.

—Llamé al motel esta mañana —dice sin mirarme. Reboté en la cama y sentí mi cabeza dar vueltas—. Tu amigo desapareció anoche. Al parecer, tenía prisa por salir de la ciudad. —Me apoyo contra la pared y me mira a través de sus pestañas. Si no estuviera tan nauseabunda, habría sonreído al verlo a él en mi dormitorio.

—Un amigo, ¿eh? —Juego con mi edredón.

—No fue tu culpa. Hombres como esos deben ser castrados. —Asiento y resoplo mi acuerdo—. Pero, si alguna vez se te acerca nuevamente Katniss, lo voy a matar.

Me gustó eso. Me gustó mucho.

La canción 'Friends' se está reproduciendo en mi pequeño televisor cuando salgo de la ducha. Arrastro los pies en la sala de estar en bata y zapatillas y estoy de pie alrededor, no sé dónde sentarme. Peeta se escabulle a hacer sitio en el sofá para mí y enrollándose en la esquina. Decido hacer algo parecido a ser honesta.

—Me gustas Peeta —dejo escapar y luego me tapo la cara con las manos de la vergüenza —. Eso suena como una confesión quinto grado.

Él levanta la vista de la TV, sus ojos azules riendo.

—¿Quieres salir en serio?

Le pego en el brazo.

—No estoy bromeando. Esto es serio. No _somos_ una buena idea. Tú no sabes quién eres tú y yo sé _exactamente_ quién soy, por lo que probablemente deberías estar corriendo por tu vida.

—Realmente no quieres que lo haga. —Él estaba medio serio ahora, o al menos no estaba sonriendo ya.

—No. Pero sería lo mejor. —Estoy rodeando mis manos en las mangas de mi vestido. Me siento nerviosa y enferma del estómago, además de la forma en que me mira no está haciendo las cosas más fáciles.

—Tú estás enrollándote como un yo-yo aquí —dice poniendo ambas manos sobre sus rodillas, como si se estuviera preparando para ponerse de pie.

—Lo sé —digo rápidamente—, estoy pensando que yo no soy el tipo de chica del que quieres ser amiga.

—No sólo quiero ser tu amigo.

Tomo un instante, mi visión oscila dentro y fuera de foco y mi miserable corazón se hincha como un globo. Estoy muy confundida. No debería estar haciéndole esto a él, pero quiero hacerlo. Me froto la sien. Todo esto era demasiado complicado e injusto. Después de tres largos años, tengo lo que quiero y no es real. Él no sabe quién soy, y si lo hiciera, no estaría sentado en mi sala de estar.

Resoplo aire por la nariz. La Katniss buena me está pidiendo poner fin a las cosas con él para siempre. Ella recuerda el naranja atardecer de mierda y la pintura en el techo y lo que sucede cuando esos recuerdos vagan en su vida vacía y le recuerda cómo las cosas están frías. Nos dirigimos de nuevo a la TV, los dos avergonzados e incómodos. Peeta se va un par de horas más tarde succionando la esperanza de mis pulmones cuando se va.

—Bloquea todas las puertas, y llámame si me necesitas, ¿de acuerdo? —Asiento con la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior. No quiero estar sola, pero estoy demasiado avergonzada para pedirle que se quedara más tiempo. —Te veré mañana. —Yo quiero que se quede, mirando su hermoso rostro. Parece que lo duda, y por un momento, creo que está funcionando.

—¿Qué pasa? —le susurro. _Por favor, que no que recuerde. Por favor, que recuerde._

—Nada... es sólo que me siento como que hemos hecho esto antes... déjà vu, ¿sabes?

Lo sé, porque esta es la forma en que nuestros adioses eran cuando estábamos juntos. Nunca pasó la noche porque nunca lo dejé.

—Bueno, adiós.

—Adiós —le digo.

Me hago una taza de té y me acomodo en el sofá. Lo perdí una vez debido a mi podredumbre interior. Mis mentiras comenzaron desentrañarse una tras otro hasta que estaba tan abrumada por el tamaño de ellas, me miró a los ojos y me dijo adiós para siempre. Recuerdo la sensación de entumecimiento cuando lo vi salir, y luego por el resto del día, hasta que me di cuenta de que no iba a volver. _Nunca_. Fue entonces cuando las paredes de mi presa emocional se vinieron abajo alrededor de mí. El dolor que experimenté fue tan potente y punzante durante los primeros seis meses, dominando cada día como un dolor de garganta.

Después de eso, se convirtió en un dolor constante, una ausencia que nunca salió de sus huesos. _Peeta se fue, Peeta se fue, Peeta se fue..._

Incluso ahora que estaba de vuelta en mi vida, todavía sentía su ausencia. Mi tiempo, sabía, era prestado, y pronto el fiero dolor empezaría de nuevo. Sólo sería cuestión de tiempo cuando se enteré de nuestro pasado y mi embutido de mentiras.

Decidida aprovechar el día. Si el tiempo es corto, bien podría estar con él tanto como me sea posible. Cojo el teléfono y presiono el número de su apartamento. Él no contesta, así que dejo un mensaje en su máquina para pedirle que me devuelva la llamada, lo que hace, unos diez minutos más tarde.

—¿Katniss? ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien, muy bien —alejo su preocupación—. Voy para allá —le digo rápidamente—. Preferiría no estar sola y tú me prometiste una cena de todos modos.

Espero, conteniendo mi respiración. Hay una pausa, durante la cual aprieto ambos labios y los ojos. Tal vez él tiene planes con Delly.

—Genial —dice finalmente—. ¿Te gusta la carne?

—Yo soy toda carne. —Me estremezco cuando se ríe—. Dame la dirección. —Anoto la serie de carreteras y calles que está dictando, y lanzo mi pluma a un lado. Sé el edificio que está describiendo. Era el tipo de cosas que no puedes evitar mientras conduces en la vía para llegar a la cadena de elegantes cafés y tiendas que se alineaban en la playa. Tenía por lo menos treinta pisos, un pedazo de bienes raíces que brillaba como OZ.

Cuando llegué, le entrego las llaves de mi auto compacto al empleado que los estaciona y entro al frío vestíbulo.

Un portero me saluda. Sus ojos comienzan con mis pies y suben lentamente a mi cara. Había visto esa mirada un millón de veces desde los amigos de Peeta. Yo estaba entre ellos, pero no uno de ellos. Sus ojos estaban sintonizados con Louboutin y Gucci, así que cuando me presenté en mí ropa confeccionada, sus miradas se nublaron como si les aburriera. La mayoría de sus conversaciones comenzaban: _"Cuando yo estaba de vacaciones en Italia el año pasado..._" o _"el nuevo yate de papá..."_ a las que sería una silenciosa oyente, ya que jamás había dejado Florida, especialmente no en el velero de juguete de mi irresponsable papi.

Mi papá era el hombre que lanzaba sus botellas de cerveza vacías a la suerte de los demás hombres.

Cuando me quejé con Peeta, me instruyó en el arte de esnobismo.

—Míralos como que tú sabes sus secretos y los encuentras aburridos.

La primera vez que miré abajo de mi nariz a una rica heredera, ella me preguntó dónde había comprado mis zapatos.

—Payless* —le contesté—. ¿No es divertido? nuestros zapatos son idénticos, sin embargo, el precio que pagaste por los tuyo podrían alimentar a un pequeño país por un mes. —Peeta se había ahogado en su cóctel de camarones, y la heredera nunca había hablado conmigo de nuevo. Sentí un nauseabundo poder. Tú no tienes que ser rico e importante para intimidar a alguien, tenías que ser crítico.

No miré directamente al portero, pero parpadeo rápido en su dirección como si estuviera molesto conmigo.

Él sonríe.

—¿Está de visita señorita? —¿Está de visssita sseñorita?

—Peeta Mellark —le digo—. ¿Puede decirle que aquí está Katniss?—En ese momento escucho a la puerta del ascensor abrirse y Ricky Ricardo asiente con la cabeza a alguien por encima de mi hombro.

—Katniss —dice Peeta, poniendo su mano sobre la parte baja de mi espalda. Me estremece su contacto. Sonríe al portero. —Este hombre hace trampa en el póquer. Me estafaron completamente con cien dólares la semana pasada. —El pequeño imbécil sonríe radiante en respuesta. ¿Por qué la atención por parte de Peeta convertía a las personas en luciérnagas vivientes?

—¿Señor? Fueron los cien dólares más honestos que he hecho.

Peeta sonríe y me lleva hasta el ascensor.

—¿Te juntas con un empleado? —pregunto cuando las puertas se cerraron detrás de nosotros.

—Juego póker con ellos los martes —dice mirándome de reojo—. ¿Qué? Me gustan. No hay pretensiones. Además, yo no recuerdo a ninguno de mis otros amigos. —Me deja salir del ascensor y luego sigue detrás de mí. Tengo la sensación de que está mirando mi trasero.

—Es hermoso…este lugar.

Él hace una mueca.

—No es realmente acogedor, ¿no es cierto? Es un poco macho-solterón.

—Bueno, tu eres ambas cosas, por lo que encajas.

—Estoy seguro de que podría haber comprado una casa por lo que pagué por esto.

—Y una camioneta —Sonrío.

Hace una mueca.

—De eso no estoy tan seguro.

—Es aquí —dice deteniéndose en el 749—. No te dejes intimidar por los dieciocho pies de cielo raso y el plasma... son impresionantes, pero no es de temer.

Sigo sus hombros a la sala de estar. Su condominio es impresionante. El vestíbulo, resulta ser tan grande como mi habitación. Esta desnudo a excepción de la enorme lámpara de araña que pende sobre las baldosas color crema. Me siento absorbida por la elegancia. Él me lleva a la sala de estar, que, tal como lo prometió, tiene techos increíblemente altos. Toda la pared principal es una ventana, que muestra una vista del océano.

—Ahora, dime —digo deteniéndome para admirar una pintura— ¿mamá te ayudó a decorar o acabas de contratar a alguien?

—No lo sé —se encoge de hombros—. Pero la palabra es... salí con una decoradora sólo para tener cosas gratis.

—¿Así fue? —Extiendo la mano y toco con el dedo a la cubierta de un atlas gigante que estaba descansando en su manto.

—Esta es la cocina —dice llevándome a una habitación llena de acero inoxidable. Me conduce a un pasillo y se detiene antes de abrir la puerta.

—Mi oficina.

Me asomo por su hombro en una habitación que estaba encajonado hasta el techo de estanterías. Mi estómago se aprieta de la emoción y sentí una necesidad urgente de orinar. _Libros. Maravillosos, magníficos libros. _

—¿Tú leíste todo esto?

—Espero que no. Eso indicaría que no tenía absolutamente ninguna vida pre-amnesia.

—No lo sé —le dije, mis ojos barriendo los títulos— creo que disfrutas de un buen clásico... quizás Grandes Esperanzas. —Lo saco de la estantería y lo pongo en sus manos. Él hace una mueca, pero no lo mete de nuevo, poniéndolo sobre la mesa en su lugar.

Una foto enmarcada de Delly se encuentra colocada estratégicamente, probablemente por ella, junto al monitor de la computadora. La miro con furia. Es una de esas fotos de estudio que el fotógrafo cuidadosamente trató de hacer parecer natural. Delly estaba mirando un poco a la izquierda de la cámara, y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y sensuales. _"Bésame, soy una puta hermosa"_ dice en blanco y negro.

—Quiero tener una gran oficina un día —dice, siguiendo mis ojos hacia la foto de Delly—. Más libros que no lea, una chimenea, y una de esas grandes puertas arqueadas con una pesada fachada.

—¿Vas a colgar esa foto en tu nueva oficina? —le pregunto. Me duele verla allí, tan fijada en su vida.

Peeta se encoge de hombros y me mira con interés.

—Depende. La chica en el marco podría ser diferente. Tengo una cosa por las de cabello oscuro.

Le hago una mueca.

—Y mi habitación... Sus sábanas son de seda negra y están arrugadas y sin hacer.

Me pone enferma pensar en todas las mujeres que han rodado alrededor de sus sábanas.

—¿Dónde está el baño? —Le digo con voz débil. Él me lleva a través de la habitación y me mira fijamente. Hay una ducha con seis cabezales y profunda que podrían caber fácilmente cinco personas. Hay incluso una pequeña bodega construida en la esquina.

Se ríe de mi expresión.

—Este es mi sitio preferido también.

—Guao —digo.

—Bueno, si quieres pasar la noche puedes tener el privilegio de usarlo.

Toda la sangre se fue a mi cabeza.

Regresamos de nuevo a la sala de estar. Me desplomo en el sofá, mientras que Peeta va a buscar una botella de vino de la cocina. Él vuelve con dos copas en una mano y una botella de color rojo en la otra.

Llena las copas y me entrega una, sus dedos rozando los míos en el proceso. Cuando desaparece de la habitación para comenzar la cena, vierto el vino en mi garganta como una bala y relleno mi copa. Casi espero que Delly o su memoria hagan acto de presencia en cualquier momento y yo no quiero estar sobria cuando suceda.

—Así que, ¿puedo ver el anillo que has comprado para tu pequeña dulce novia? —Le digo cuando entra a la habitación. No sé por qué le pregunto esto, pero estoy segura que el vino me ha hecho más audaz.

—¿Por qué quieres ver el anillo? —Me mira por debajo de sus pestañas.

_Hmmm, porque quiero ver lo que podría haber sido mío._

—Curiosidad. Soy una chica y me gusta la joyería. No tienes que mostrármelo, si no quieres.

Desaparece en la habitación y vuelve con una pequeña caja azul. Es Tiffany. Que predecible.

—Guao, hombre — le digo abriendo la tapa. Es un pesado y enorme diamante. El adorno más bello y desagradable que he visto. Bueno, aparte de Johanna de todos modos... —Esta cosa necesita su propio código postal.

—Pruébatelo. —Extiende la caja hacia mí y mi mano automáticamente la empuja.

—¿No es de mala suerte probarse el anillo de alguien más?

—Mala suerte para la novia, creo —se burla.

—En ese caso… —digo, alcanzándolo—. ¡Espera! —Echo hacia atrás mi mano—. Tienes que proponérmelo primero. —Le entrego la caja y me siento, esperando el show.

—¿Todo tiene que ser una producción contigo, no es así? —dice parándose y dándome la espalda.

—Pide y recibirás. —Cuando se da la vuelta de nuevo sus facciones están agitadas y nerviosas.

—Bravo —aplaudo.

—Katniss —comienza él. Lo miro en una sorpresa fingida. Luego de repente él está serio… o eso parece. Yo tomo un respiro. —Tú me perteneces. ¿Me crees? —Siento mis glándulas sudoríparas abriéndose.

Aguantando la respiración, asiento. Se suponía que esto era para reír, pero no suena gracioso, suena como algo que estaría recordando por años desde hoy, cuando este sentada sola en un cuarto lleno de gatos.

—¿Te casarías conmigo, Katniss? Eres la única mujer que sé cómo amar. La única mujer que _quiero_ amar. —No se pone de rodillas y no lo necesita. Estoy balanceándome al borde de una crisis emocional justo ahora.

Sé que tenía que dar algún tipo de respuesta. Busco a tientas por mi ingenio, pero mi mente está tan seca como mi boca.

El vino habla por mí. Lo beso, porque está cerca y no hay otra respuesta lo suficientemente buena. Es sólo un roce de labios, cálido y apresurado. Se congela y se me queda mirando con cejas curvadas en sorpresa.

—Te hubiese dado diamantes hace una semana, si hubiese sabido que obtendría eso.

Me encogí de hombros.

Levanto mi dedo y estudio el diamante de Delly.

—Luce…

—Estúpido… —termino por él—. Aquí tienes, tómalo. —Tiro de la banda y choca contra mi nudillo. Lo intento de nuevo. Esta… atascado. —¡Mierda! —me quejo—. Lo siento mucho Peeta. Esta fue una idea estúpida.

—No te disculpes. Tus dedos están probablemente hinchados. Dale un poco de tiempo y vamos a tratar de nuevo más tarde—. Y luego desaparece en la cocina para ver la cena y yo me quedo en el sofá con la mitad de una botella de vino y el anillo de Fresita en mi dedo.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo puedes pensar tan diferente de antes? —pregunto mientras estamos sentados comiendo la cena en su mesa de comedor. Estoy mareada por el vino y mi lengua se siente peligrosamente suelta—. No te gusta el anillo que elegiste, antes de la amnesia, no te gusta la novia… o tu apartamento. ¿Cómo puede ser la misma persona alguien totalmente diferente?

—Nadie dijo nada de no gustarle la novia. Lo que pudo ser mis gustos en ese momento no lo es tanto ahora.

—¿Así que la amnesia te hizo una persona diferente?

—Tal vez o tal vez la amnesia reveló que no soy la persona que pretendía ser.

Él tiene razón. Los años que ha estado fuera de mi vida, se había transformado en un profesional soltero con sus cursis sábanas de seda. No era mi Peeta. El que había puesto esa mancha púrpura de pintura en mi techo.

—¿Amas a Delly? —las palabras están fuera de mis labios antes de tener el chance de tragármelas. Mi boca tiene un sabor amargo.

—Ella es encantadora. Muy amable y sofisticada. Siempre dice las cosas correctas en el momento exacto. Pero me parece que no puedo evocar las cosas que se supone que debo sentir por ella.

—Tal vez esos sentimientos nunca estuvieron allí en primer lugar.

—¿No crees que tal vez estás cruzando la línea? — Él deja sus cubiertos y apoya los codos sobre la mesa.

—Hey, sólo somos dos extraños conociéndonos. No hay líneas todavía. —Me echo hacia atrás y cruzo mis brazos.

Mi estado de ánimo se había agriado como la leche vieja y yo quería pelear.

—Tregua —dice levantando las manos.

Antes de que pudiera estar de acuerdo, toma nuestros platos y los lleva a la cocina.

Le ayudo a apilar los platos en la lavadora y luego Peeta consigue un poco de hielo de la cocina y lo mantiene en mi dedo.

Miro sus dedos trabajando a través de ojos lánguidos. Su siguiente movimiento casi me hace desmayar. Él está tratando de explicarme las reglas del fútbol, las cuales estoy fingiendo que me interesan, cuando alcanza mi dedo y lo coloca suavemente en la boca. El anillo se desliza con facilidad en esta ocasión.

Él lo toma de sus labios y lo coloca en la caja sin decir nada más. Lo lleva al dormitorio y yo aprieto y aflojo el puño.

—Necesito irme —digo, levantándome.

—No lo hagas —dice.

Mi teléfono comienza a sonar y dejo de mirar sus ojos para buscar en mi bolso. Mi teléfono muy pocas veces suena. Sólo lo tengo para emergencia y Johanna. Espero ver su número cuando miro la pantalla, pero en vez de eso es el de Sae.

—Algu-a-ien se metió en tu apartamento —grita cuando respondo.

—Cálmate Sae, no entiendo… ¿qué?

—¡Algu-a-ien se metió en tu casa! —grita, como si le hubiese pedido que alzara más la voz en vez de hablar claramente.

Niego con la cabeza, la cual todavía está impregnada de vino. Luego entiendo. Alguien se metió en mi apartamento.

—Estaré allí en un momento —Cuelgo y miro a Peeta—. Alguien se metió en mi apartamento —repito las palabras de Sae. Peeta toma las llaves de su carro.

—Te llevaré —dice dirigiéndome hacia la puerta. Él conduce más rápido de lo que yo haría y estoy agradecida por ello. Pienso en Pickles, quien me había olvidado de preguntarle a Sae. En silencio, rezo para que ella esté bien. Peeta me acompaña hasta la puerta, donde dos agentes de policía están a la espera.

—¿Es usted Katniss Everdeen? —pregunta el mayor de los oficiales. Tiene la mirada muerta y el rostro picado de viruelas.

—Sí. ¿Mi perra? —trato de mirar por encima de ellos, pero sus cuerpos uniformados crean una barrera entre mi puerta frontal y yo.

—¿Podemos ver alguna identificación? —saco mi licencia de conducir de mi bolso y se la doy.

Satisfechos, el oficial se aparta.

—Su vecina tiene a la perra —dice un poco más gentilmente. Suspiro de alivio.

Compruebo para asegurarme de que Peeta está detrás de mí y paso por encima del umbral. No sé lo que estoy esperando ver. Pero, no era esto. Todo lo que un ladrón quiere robar sigue ahí, televisión, reproductor de DVD, equipo de música. Parpadeo confundida y entonces mis ojos recogen el caos antes conocido como mi casa.

Todo está destrozado. Todo. Fotos, adornos, lámparas. Mi sofá había sido acuchillado y el relleno se agrupaba como un vómito negro. Me oigo hacer un ruido que es parte sollozo parte gemido. Peeta se apodera de mi mano y me aferro a él. Me muevo de una habitación a otra, con mis ojos sangrando lágrimas al evaluar los daños, o más bien la aniquilación de todo lo que tengo. Mi mesa de café es la única pieza de mobiliario que se mantiene intacta, sin embargo, el intruso ha tomado el tiempo para tallar la palabra "prostituta" en la madera.

—Esto no luce como un robo —escucho a Peeta decir a uno de los oficiales. Me meto en mi cuarto antes de que pueda escuchar su respuesta. Me paro entre mi ropa mutilada y mi closet.

Mi caja de recuerdos está colocada patas arriba en el suelo. Me dejo caer de rodillas y empiezo a hurgar, pasando mis dedos sobre cada objeto, aliviada mientras los recupero. Casi todo está allí. Casi. Aprieto mis manos en las cuencas de mis ojos y me pongo de cuclillas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Sólo una persona podría tener un uso a lo que falta. Ella es engendro del diablo, la maldad, con el pelo rojo y los motivos tan grandes como el culo de Ursula, la bruja del mar.

Mi cabeza se voltea automáticamente en dirección a Peeta. Tiempo. Estaba quedándome sin tiempo.

Estaba de camino a su apartamento, sin duda, con la evidencia en sus manos. Comienzo a temblar. No estoy lista. No puedo decir adiós todavía.

—¿Señorita? —el oficial está parado en la puerta del closet, mirándome desde arriba—. ¿Necesitamos que llene un reporte, para que nos haga saber que se llevaron? —Veo a Peeta empujándolo para pasar y caminando cuidadosamente alrededor de mis pertenencias arruinadas. Me levanta del suelo y me lleva de nuevo a la sala, sus manos son como anclas a mis brazos.

Siento rabia arremolinándose detrás de mis ojos, de mi nariz y mi boca. Cruzando por mis miembros y haciendo un baile de tap en mi abdomen. Quería agarrar a esa perra por su flaco cuello de gallina y zarandearla hasta que explotara. Busco a tientas la calma y me dirijo a los policías.

—No se llevaron nada —digo señalando con mi mano a la televisión—. Esto no fue un robo.

—¿Conoce a alguien que haría algo así. Sra. Everdeen? ¿Un exnovio quizás? —dijo robándole una mirada a Peeta? ¿_La conocía_? Aprieto los dientes. Puedo decirle todo aquí, en este momento, vencer a la perra con sólo un puñetazo. Peeta me está mirando fijamente. Abro la boca para decir algo, pero me gana primero él.

—Cuéntales de Marvel, Katniss —dice suavemente.

¿Marvel? No… Marvel nunca haría esto tan preciso. No, esto es trabajo de una mujer. El detalle impecable.

—No fue Marvel —le digo—. Vamos a buscar a Pickles.

Después de que nos retiramos, Peeta toma mi mano y dice tiernamente.

—Quiero que te quedes conmigo esta noche.

No tengo ninguna intención de hacer tal cosa, pero estoy en silencio hasta que pueda guisar un plan. Cerramos y nos vamos al apartamento de Sae, donde Pickles se lanza hacia mí con fiera histeria. Sae cacarea a mí alrededor como una gallina, tocando y pinchando hasta que me agarra las dos manos y se asegura que estoy bien.

—Espera aquí —dice desapareciendo hacia la cocina. Sé lo que viene. El momento en que ella puso los ojos sobre mí la primera vez, Sae decidió que yo necesitaba ser cuidada. Su primer regalo había sido un cuchillo de caza manchado que pertenecía a su querido, fallecido Bernie. —Si alguien irrumpe en tu apartamento, usa esto —impulsando el cuchillo en demostración, cortando el aire, y luego me lo pasó por la empuñadura. Me sentía honrada y mortificada, pero terminé escondiendo el cuchillo debajo de mi cama.

Ahora, cada vez que me ve, corre de vuelta a su apartamento en busca de algún elemento a medio comer o algún adorable objeto usado que había reservado para mí.

Yo no tenía el corazón para negarme. Ella sale a trompicones de la cocina con una bolsa enorme de naranjas y las empuja contra mi pecho. Peeta levanta una ceja en modo de interrogación y me encojo de hombros.

—Gracias Rosie.

—No hay problema —me guiña un ojo. Y luego en un susurro —te robaste el corazón del chico. Haz que se case contigo. —Miro a Peeta quien está pretendiendo estudiar las costuras de Rose. Está tratando de no sonreír.

Beso la mejilla arrugada de Sae y nos vamos. Peeta toma mis naranjas y me da una sonrisa que no entiendo.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

—Dime…

Se encoje de hombros.

—Ella… tu. Fue muy dulce.

Me sonrojo.

Subimos a su carro y nos dirigimos a la autopista. Cuento las farolas tratando de pensar en una manera de alejarlo de Delly.

Cuando salimos de la autopista en vía a su casa, estoy maldiciendo en voz baja. Estamos a cuadras de allí y no quiero que seamos descubiertos. Tengo que hacer algo, y rápido.

—¿Te puedes detener?

—¿Qué? ¿Estás enferma? —Niego con la cabeza mientras nos dirige a un centro comercial. —¿Katniss?

Estamos parados en un estacionamiento de Wendy, y estoy inapropiadamente pensando en un Frosty. Luego tengo una idea.

—¿Podemos irnos de camping? ¿Ese lugar que viste en la revista?

_¿Después de que compremos un Frosty?_ Añado en mi cabeza.

Las cejas de Peeta se fruncen y yo me marchito en mi asiento. Va a decir que no, diciéndome que soy loca y rara.

—Por favor —digo, cerrando mis ojos—. Sólo quiero estar lejos, muy lejos… —d_e Delly y la verdad._

—Es un viaje de ocho horas manejando. ¿Estás segura que quieres hacer eso?

Mis ojos se abren y asiento fieramente.

—Puedo tomarme un tiempo libre de mi trabajo. Podemos comprar lo que necesitamos cuando lleguemos allí. Sólo vayamos… por favor.

Él está considerando las cosas en su mente, lo puedo ver en el lento movimiento de sus ojos, mirando sus manos, a mí, al volante, y él asiente.

—Bien. Si eso es lo que quieres…

Le mando mis más profundas gracias a Dios y sonrío.

—Lo quiero. Gracias. Vámonos ahora, justo ahora.

—¿Ahora? ¿Realmente ahora, sin nada?

—Bueno, no tengo nada que llevarme de todas maneras. Viste mi closet. Convirtámoslo en una aventura.

Peeta le da la vuelta al carro y yo me reclino de nuevo en mi asiento queriendo llorar.

_Sólo un poco más… por favor Dios, sólo un poco más de tiempo. _

La carretera se extiende ante nosotros como el regaliz. Peeta abre las ventanas permitiendo que el viento entre, retozándonos con sus dedos. Nos vamos de Florida. Dejando mi hogar destrozado, dejando la vengativa amante de Peeta . Estoy a salvo... por ahora.

—¿Peeta? —Extiendo la mano y toco su brazo—. Gracias.

—No me des las gracias —dice en voz baja— esto es por los dos.

—Está bien —le digo, aunque no tengo ni idea de lo que quiere decir—. Hey, ¿podemos parar y comprar un Frosty?

**...**

Condujimos las ocho horas de viaje a Georgia en siete. Durante la mayor parte del viaje, nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio. Me preocupaba más Delly y el desorden que dejé atrás en mi apartamento. Me trato de morder las uñas, pero Peeta mantuvo mis manos lejos de mi boca. Busco algo que echarle en cara, algún mal hábito o vicio molesto pero él no tenía ninguno.

Me duermo y cuando despierto Peeta se ha ido. Levanto la cabeza para mirar por la ventana y veo que estamos en una parada de descanso. Me acurruco de nuevo y espero que vuelva. Le oigo venir, caminando en un pasodoble a lo largo del asfalto. Él se encarga de ser lo más silencioso posible con la puerta y las llaves, para no despertarme. No enciende el auto de inmediato y puedo sentir sus ojos en mi rostro. Espero, preguntándome si me va a despertar o a preguntar si necesito ir al baño. Él no lo hace. Finalmente, el motor zumba a la vida y siento su mano cambiar la marcha cerca de mis rodillas.

Llegamos a Quiet Waters Park justo cuando el sol tiñe de rosa el cielo, despertándose.

Los árboles estaban usando sus abrigos de otoño, naranjas, rojos y amarillos. Nos topamos casi en la grava cuando nos dirigimos hacia la entrada del parque. Sentí el peso de mi engaño cuando vi que el parque estaba igual que la última vez que estuvimos aquí. Me pregunto consternada si alguien me reconocería de nuestro último viaje y descarto la idea tan absurda. La última vez que estuvimos aquí fue hace tres años y las posibilidades de que los mismos empleados siguieran manejando el camping era una tontería, por no mencionar el hecho de que vieron cientos de caras cada año. Peeta aparca fuera de la oficina de alquiler y apaga la radio.

—Hace frío aquí —me rio abrazando mis rodillas a mi pecho. Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Esto es Georgia no Michigan.

—Aun así —le digo con picardía—. No tenemos mantas o ropa, así que puede que tengamos que utilizar calor corporal para mantenernos calientes.

Abre mucho los ojos y me rio de su reacción empujándolo hacia la puerta abierta.

—¡Ve! —le digo señalando la oficina. Peeta da unos pasos vacilantes hacia atrás aun mirándome con fingida sorpresa, luego se da la vuelta y trota hacia el interior de la estructura.

Me instalo en mi asiento, orgullosa de mi estupidez.

Peeta sale del edificio unos diez minutos más tarde con una mujer mayor detrás de él. Cuando llegan al auto, le despide con la mano y lo trata como si fuera una celebridad clase A. Sus mejillas se agitan como fundas de almohadas y me rio. Él siempre está haciendo amigos... o fans. La amnesia aparentemente no cambia todo sobre una persona.

—Ellos no permiten tiendas de campaña aquí — me dice —pero tienen estas estructuras que se alquilan. Parece una tienda de campaña, pero más grande y cuenta con pisos de madera.

Ya sé esto.

La primera vez que me engañó para venir aquí, me dijo que nos íbamos a quedar en una cabaña de lujo. Hice las maletas, emocionada por dejar Florida, algo que nunca había hecho antes, y pregunté si nuestra "cabaña" tendría una chimenea. Cuando llegamos a la base del campamento, miré a mí alrededor buscando la cabaña con anticipación.

—¿Dónde está? —había preguntado estirando el cuello para mirar hacia los árboles. Todo lo que veía eran tiendas estilo Tipi.

Tal vez las cabañas estaban más atrás en el bosque. Peeta sonrió y aparcó su auto delante de uno de los tipis. Se rio cuando mi cara se puso blanca.

—Pensé que estábamos en una cabaña —dije cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Confía en mí, esto es camping de lujo, duquesa. Por lo general, tienes que construir tu propia tienda de campaña y el piso es solo lona delgada debajo de ti.

Gruñí, y me quedé mirando el tipi miserablemente. Él me había engañado.

A pesar de mi horror inicial, resultó ser el mejor fin de semana de mi vida, y yo sería siempre adicta al camping "elegante".

—Vamos a comprar abrigos —dice Peeta arruinando el calor. Asentí con la cabeza y miré satisfecha por la ventana.

Nos encontramos con un Supermercado Wal-Mart a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia, dejamos a Pickles en el auto y Peeta puso su brazo alrededor de mí mientras corrimos a las puertas. La gente nos miró como si antenas hubieran crecido en nuestras cabezas.

Algunos de ellos usaban pantalones cortos.

—Hace un frío ártico aquí —le digo a Peeta, y él sonríe como si fuera tonta.

—No para ellos.

Estoy congelándome, aunque hace al menos cincuenta grados fuera, y me pregunto qué se siente estar en la nieve. Pienso en preguntarle a Peeta por la nieve, pero entonces recuerdo que él no tiene ningún recuerdo de ella.

Nos dirigimos a la sección de ropa primero. Peeta encuentra un par de sudaderas a juego con gatitos en el frente que dice: "Yo soy el gato de Georgia"

—Nos llevamos estas —dice tirándolas en el carro.

Las miro con mortificación y niego con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo es que una chica se verá bien usando algo como eso?

Me pellizca la nariz.

—Te verías bonita con arpillera y barro.

Me doy la vuelta para ocultar mi sonrisa.

Llenamos nuestra cesta con ropa interior, pantalones y calcetines y luego nos dirigimos a los pasillos de alimentos.

Para el momento en que estábamos en la cola para pagar, tenemos suficiente comida para dos semanas. Peeta saca su tarjeta de crédito y se niega a tomar mi dinero. Tiramos nuestras camisetas sobre nuestras cabezas al lado del puesto de revistas gratis en el vestíbulo y después nos precipitamos hacia el auto con las maletas.

—Desayuno —dice Peeta tirándome una lata de cacahuetes hervidos. Puse una cara fea.

—Estoy bastante segura de que vi un McDonald's un poco más atrás —le pasé la lata de nuevo a él.

—De ninguna manera —la arroja hacia mí— lo haremos de la manera correcta. ¡Come tus cacahuetes!

—La manera correcta —murmuro—. ¿Es por eso que compraste un calentador eléctrico? —Lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y vi una sonrisa tirar de las comisuras de sus labios.

Siempre le gustó que fuera descarada con él.

Nos detenemos en nuestro camino de grava temporal alrededor de las nueve y comenzamos a arrastrar las provisiones en la tienda. Entro despojando a los nuevos sacos de dormir de sus etiquetas y los organizo en lados opuestos del pequeño espacio que compartiríamos. Echo un vistazo fuera de la tienda y veo a Peeta organizando leña para hacer un fuego. Después de un momento de ver sus fuertes brazos, arrastro los sacos de dormir más cerca. Bien podría estar tan cerca como pudiera, mientras podía.

Una vez que el fuego estuvo encendido y crepitando, cada uno agarra una botella semi refrigerada de cerveza y nos acomodamos en nuestras sillas de playa con rayas arcoíris.

—¿Así que esto se siente familiar? —le pregunto inclinando mi cabeza hacia Pickles.

Frunce el ceño y sacude la cabeza.

—No, Sin embargo, se siente bien. Me gusta estar aquí contigo.

Suspiro._ A mí también. _

—¿Qué vas a hacer con tu apartamento? —pregunta sin mirarme.

—Comenzar de nuevo supongo. Realmente no quiero pensar en ello. Es deprimente —tirola tapa de la lata de cacahuetes hervidos y pesco uno.

—Ambos podemos empezar de nuevo —abre otra botella de cerveza y la lleva a sus labios.

Lo observo en silencio esperando que continúe.

—Voy a empezar a vivir mi vida como yo quiera vivirla —me dice. —No estoy realmente seguro de lo que era antes del accidente, por el aspecto de las cosas, creo que era bastante miserable.

Me bebo el resto de mi cerveza y limpio mi boca con el dorso de la mano. Me pregunto distraídamente si estaba triste por mi culpa. ¿Era posible que justo antes de su accidente estuviera siendo afectado por mi traición?

Pienso en Delly preguntándome si estaría esperando en su apartamento, esperando romperme como el huevo podrido que soy. Tal vez debería haber dejado que eso ocurriera. Se habría acelerado lo inevitable. Le puedo decir en este momento, pero entonces tendría que compartir el auto con él de regreso a Florida. Ocho horas de tortura. Me lo merezco. Abro la boca, la verdad quema detrás de mis labios para que la dejara salir. Puedo decir todo y rápidamente luego ponerme a cubierto. Jugueteo con la idea de llamar a Johanna para que venga a a buscarme. Miro a Peeta justo cuando se pone de pie y se estira.

—¿Cuarto de baño? —dice rascándose el pecho. Señalo a un edificio que se encontraba como un cartón de huevos sucio en medio de los campamentos. Era común y apestaba a lejía.

Lo observo hasta que desaparece en el edificio y voy al auto a buscar la bolsa de comida que compramos. Estoy buscando alrededor del asiento trasero cuando oigo un ruido. Me paro a mirar por encima del asiento. Su teléfono estaba tendido en el piso del lado del pasajero. Estaba vibrando y desde donde estoy puedo ver el nombre de Delly parpadeando en la pantalla. Echando un vistazo por encima del hombro reviso para asegurarme de que todavía está en el cuarto de baño y tomo el teléfono.

Diecisiete llamadas perdidas, todas de Delly. ¡Guao! Ella está realmente escupiendo fuego por mí. Veo mi apartamento destrozado en mi mente y me estremezco. Si Peeta ve cuántas veces lo ha llamado, seguramente va a llamarla. Él es muy considerado para dejar a una persona preocupada. Cierro los ojos. No puedo dejar que eso suceda. Mantengo pulsado el botón de encendido y veo la pantalla volverse negra. Entonces me meto el teléfono en el bolsillo.

—¿Katniss? —Me doy la vuelta. Mi corazón late tan rápido, puedo sentirlo latiendo en mis rodillas. ¿Vio lo que hice?

Abro la boca para dar una excusa, cuando me interrumpe.

—Vamos a dar un paseo —dice.

Un paseo.

—¿Un paseo?

—Te hará entrar en calor —me tiende la mano y la tomo. Una vez más me he escapado de lo inevitable.

Aprieto los dientes mientras caminamos. Toda esté asunto de escapar dependiendo de un hilo se estaba haciendo viejo.

El teléfono de Peeta se siente como un fajo de culpabilidad contra mi muslo. Rezo para que no vea el bulto y me aseguro de que él camine del lado opuesto de donde lo oculto.

Más tarde, cuando estamos de vuelta en nuestra tienda, le dije que tenía que llamar a mi jefa.

—Tengo que decirle que no voy a ser capaz de trabajar durante unos días —expliqué.

—Por supuesto. Tómate tu tiempo. Yo... eh... —señala con un dedo hacia la colina.

—¿Vagarás alrededor? —me rio.

Él hace una mueca y se va.

Espero hasta que estuviera a una distancia segura y me dirijo hacia el lago. Mis zapatillas chupaban el barro y hacían ruidos repugnantes.

Mi mensaje a Portia toma sólo un minuto. Explico brevemente sobre la ruptura de la promesa y que volvería a llamar en unos pocos días. Aprieto el botón de cortar y miro por encima del hombro. Peeta no está a la vista. Saco su celular del bolsillo y lo enciendo. Dos mensajes. Aprieto la tecla para encenderlo y acerco el teléfono al oído. Una voz me pide la contraseña. _Mierda_. Escribo su fecha de nacimiento y la voz me dice que la contraseña es incorrecta. Trato su año de nacimiento y ¡_bingo_!

Primer mensaje.

_Peeta, es Delly. Mira... realmente tenemos que hablar. Tengo una noticia muy interesante para ti. Se trata de tu nueva amiga la pequeña Katniss. Ella no es quien crees. Dame una llamada de vuelta tan pronto como puedas —_una pausa, y luego_— te amo._

El segundo mensaje fue dejado treinta minutos después del primero.

_Es Delly de nuevo. Estoy empezando a preocuparme. Estoy en tu casa y parece que la dejaste con apuro. Realmente necesito hablar contigo bebé. Llámame._

Hago una mueca y cierro el teléfono. Ella tiene la llave de su apartamento. ¿Por qué no sospeché que tendría una llave? Probablemente estaba husmeando en su apartamento mientras él estaba en el hospital después del accidente. _¡La pequeña vagabunda probablemente ya ha visto su anillo!_

Miro el teléfono, sopesando mis opciones. Se tiene que ir, era el teléfono o yo.

Camino por la sucia pendiente que conducía a la orilla fangosa del agua y vi mosquitos danzando a lo largo de su superficie.

—Delly —le digo mirando al teléfono de Peeta—. Todavía no —y luego lo tiro al agua.

**...**

—Katniss, ¿Has visto mi teléfono?

Me inclino sobre una lata de judías tratando de manipular el abrelatas barato que habíamos comprado y dejo caer los dos.

—Mierda —digo esquivando el lío marrón que se esparcía por el suelo a mis pies.

Peeta agarra otra lata de nuestro escondite y la abre para mí.

La vacía en nuestra olla caliente.

—Puedes usar mi teléfono. Está allí en mi saco de dormir.

Peeta se dirige hacia donde había señalado y se pone de cuclillas.

—Podría haber jurado que mi teléfono estaba en el auto...

—Tal vez se cayó en la tienda Wal-Mart —sugiero por encima de mi hombro.

—Sí...

Aguanto la respiración mientras él marca y rezo para que no esté llamando a Delly.

—Mamá —le oigo decir y me desplomo contra Pickles en alivio—. No, no, estoy bien. Me decidí a hacer un pequeño viaje... ¿ella lo hizo? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? —No pensé que Delly llamaría a la casa de sus padres—. Oh, ¿pero ella no te dijo por qué?... Bueno, voy a estar de vuelta en un par de días, voy a hablar con ella, entonces... Sí, estoy seguro mamá. Yo también te quiero.

Miro su rostro con cuidado. Se ve preocupado.

—Hey —digo tomando mi teléfono de su mano y metiéndolo en mi bolsillo—. Ven a coquetear conmigo mientras caliento estas judías.

Lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hacia afuera.

Durante los siguientes cuatro días, nos quedamos engañándonos en nuestra tienda mientras la temperatura descendía a los cuarenta. Comimos fideos instantáneos peleamos por quien tenía que dormir al lado de la estufa portátil. Cuando oscurecía fuera juntábamos nuestras sillas de playa y nos envolvíamos en mantas para ver el fuego. Peeta seguía trayendo a colación mi falta de llenar mis aplicaciones al colegio de abogados y yo respondía con su fracaso proponiéndoselo a Delly. Para el momento que nos arrastrábamos a nuestras bolsas de dormir separadas en la noche, teníamos sonrisas estúpidas pegadas en la cara. Cada noche Peeta me involucraba en una charla que hacía que mis dedos de los pies hormiguearan debajo de los cuatro pares de calcetines.

—¿Katniss?

—¿Sí, Peeta?

—¿Vas a soñar conmigo esta noche?

—Cállate.

Y luego se reía de esa hermosa manera, con su risa sexy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :)<strong>

**Por fin llegamos al capitulo 10! Bueno, bueno.. comentarios? Katniss esta comprando tiempo a lado de Peeta, ahora que Delly entro a su departamento y descubrio su secreto, hara todo lo posible por contarle a Peeta la verdad, & Katniss todo por evitarlo.**

**Peeta es tan lindo :) como coquetea con ella...**

**Bueno espero sus comentarios, aquellos que leen la historia & marcan Fav o Follow! Tambien!**

**Gracias por continuarla!**

**Besos**

**PD: vieron el nuevo video del capitolio!**

**Mi peeta bbe :( *llora***


	11. Chapter 11

**ADADTACION: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es originalmente llamada The Opportunist (Love Me whit lies) de Tarryn Fishes. Yo solo la adapto por diversion, sin animo de lucro para entretener.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 11<strong>

**.**

**EL PASADO**

—¿Me amas?

—Lo siento… _¡¿Qué?!_

—¿Me amas? Esa es una pregunta bastante simple. ¿Preferirías que te la hiciera en otro idioma? —se dio vuelta de su espalda sobre su vientre, alzándose por encima de mí—. M'aimez-vous? Você amame tanto como o amo? —Peeta, quien hablaba con fluidez en francés e italiano, estaba presumiendo. La hierba bajo mi espalda empezaba a picar al igual que su pregunta.

Habíamos estado saliendo por exactamente un año y había eludido con éxito, ignorado y postergado el no responderla. Era difícil poner cualquiera de esas técnicas en práctica cuando Peeta Mellark estaba a centímetros de tu cara, mirándote con sus intensos ojos. Tome una respiración profunda para centrarme y pensé en los millones de niños muriendo de hambre en África. Estábamos en Georgia, acampando muy a mi pesar. Estaba cansada y sudada, y usando los mismos pantalones que usaba el día anterior. Habíamos estado aquí por veinticuatro horas y todo lo que recibido aparte de esta pregunta bastante obtusa, eran muchísimas picaduras de insectos y dolores musculares.

—Cuando llegue a casa, voy a patrocinar a uno de esos niños de Kenia —dije rascándome la rodilla—. Ya sabes—¿los niños de esos fondos publicitarios?

Peeta me lanzó una mirada.

—Yo…yo…amo…el helado —dije retorciéndome bajo su mirada—. Y amo las duchas de agua caliente y la ropa limpia.

—¿Katniss? —dijo con una voz de advertencia.

—Peeta —imite su tono. Me frunció el ceño y miro hacia otro lado. No era como si estuviera reteniendo el vino de Caná aquí. Él no me había dicho te amo tampoco, a pesar de que me hacía esta pregunta con bastante frecuencia. —¿Por qué siempre me preguntas eso? —suspiré, arrancando un trozo de hierba de la tierra. Empecé a romperlo en pequeños pedazos y a arrojarlos a la brisa.

—¿Por qué tu nunca respondes?

—Porque es una pregunta difícil.

—Es un sí o no, de hecho. Tienes cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de contestarla bien.

Si solo fuera tan simple. ¿Lo amaba a este punto? Lo amaba desde el primer momento…en el momento donde nuestras vidas se cruzaron por primera vez. Sin embargo, no podía decirle, no sabía cómo y cada vez que lo intentaba, las palabras se atascaban en mi garganta.

—Me estás presionando —lo empuje y me incorporé limpiando el polvo de mis manos en mi sudadera.

Peeta se puso de pie, se paseó, y luego se dio la vuelta para enfrentarme. Estaba furioso.

—Nunca te he presionado a hacer nada.

Sentí mi rostro volverse blanco. Era verdad. Era algo pésimo que decirle a un hombre de veintitrés años que nunca se quejaba cuando su novia siempre lo detenía antes de llegar a segunda base.

—Estás tratando de hacerme decir algo que no estoy lista para decir. —conmovida aparte la mirada.

—Estoy tratando de averiguar dónde vamos. Katniss. Ya sé que me amas.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y se encogió de hombros. —El hecho de que no puedas decirlo es un problema. Te amo.

Mi labio tembló. Patético, pero lo hizo. Sentí mi pecho agitarse en un esfuerzo por respirar. Me amaba.

—No puedes decirlo porque no confías en mí. Si no confías en mí, no puedo estar contigo.

Sentí pánico crecer en mi pecho. ¿Me estaba amenazando?

Todavía estaba por encima de mí, así que me puse de pie. No sirvió de mucho, porque él era veinte centímetros más alto.

—Te odio —dije y él se echó a reír.

—Peleas como un niño. No voy a tratar contigo —y se alejó, dejándome totalmente desconcertada y zumbando de emoción por esta nueva información. Me amaba. Me dejé caer de nuevo en la hierba y sonreí al cielo.

Más tarde, cuando me cansé de enfurruñarme junto al lago, regresé a nuestra tienda y di vueltas desanimada. Peeta ya había aparecido de donde sea que se marchó y me dio hambre. Estaba buscando en nuestra reserva de comida cuando entró por la solapa de nuestra tienda de lujo. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y deje caer la caja de pretzels que estaba sosteniendo. Algo estaba mal, había problema escrito en su rostro. ¿Iba a terminar conmigo ahora? Me prepare de antemano algunas cosas desagradables para decirle.

—Eres una consentida.

—Soy huérfana —señale—. ¿Quién está ahí para consentirme?

—Te consiento. Dejo que te salgas con la tuya demasiado. Te doy rienda suelta, y te aprovechas.

—No eres mi dueño, para _darme rienda suelta_ —dije entrecerrando los ojos hacia él—. Que cosa más idiota dices —me di la vuelta pero me agarro la muñeca y me tiro hacia atrás.

—Me perteneces —dijo él empujándome contra su pecho y sosteniéndome ahí. Lo mire con la boca abierta.

—No —sacudí la cabeza, pero ya no estaba tan segura de lo que estábamos hablando. Mis muñecas eran pequeñas y estaban sujetas tan firmemente en sus grandes manos, que no me moleste en tratar de alejarme. —Déjame ir.

Me sostuvo con más fuerza. Estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en mi rostro.

—¿Quién es tu dueño entonces?

—Yo. No tú, ni nadie más…nunca —me sentí petulante e insensata, pero levante mi nariz en el aire de todas maneras y lo mire furiosamente. Los ojos de Peeta eran fríos y duros. Se rio de mí, con una risa profunda y gutural. Luego me miro a los ojos y dijo:

—Eres la dueña de tú propio cuerpo, ¿no?

—Sí —espeté. Ira como lava estaba haciendo erupción en mi interior. Estaba preparada para dejar salir mi lado más torcido. —Entonces no vas a tener problema para controlar esto —terminó, y lo mire a través de enojados ojos—confundida.

—¿Qué?

Soltó mis muñecas, o más apropiadamente las arrojó, pero antes de que pudiera moverme, me había agarrado por la cintura y estrechado contra él.

Me besó, no un beso de Peeta normal, sino un feroz movimiento de su boca sobre la mía. Estaba tan en control de mi boca que no podría haberle devuelto el beso si hubiera querido.

Mis manos empujaron contra su pecho, intentando alejar la roca que era, pero era inútil.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a palpitar en respuesta a su toque. Era tan fuerte, estaba segura de que iba a partirme por la mitad.

Cogí el ritmo de sus labios y le devolví los besos, presión por presión, mordida por mordida. Se separó de mis labios justo cuando le había pillado el truco y agarró un puñado de mi pelo empujando mi cabeza hacia atrás de modo que tuvo acceso a mi cuello.

Peeta se despegó de mí y por un segundo había pensado que había ganado. Pero en vez de retroceder, agarró mi camiseta por el cuello y de un tirón, la rasgó de arriba abajo. Mis débiles brazos no proporcionaron ninguna tracción y se agitaron al suelo. Me quede mirando, con incredulidad hacia él, y me agarró otra vez, besando mis hombros, pasando sus labios sobre mi clavícula. Mi sujetador se desprendió, con un movimiento de sus dedos y de repente mis piernas perdieron la voluntad de estar de pie. Peeta me alzo en brazos por detrás de mis rodillas y me colocó de espaldas, hasta detenerse encima de mí. No estaba dando la más mínima resistencia hasta este punto. Mi mente había dejado de funcionar, dejó de crear excusas. Estaba enredada en el momento y por primera vez no me importó.

—¿Sigues en control? —dijo esto entre mi cabello, mientras sus manos subían por mi muslo. Me envolví a su alrededor y asentí con la cabeza en su cuello. Seguro, lo estaba. Estaba tomando una decisión consciente de aceptar este pequeño revolcón que estábamos teniendo. Desesperadamente deseaba que se callara y siguiera con esto.

—Detenme —dijo él—. Si estás en control, entonces detenme.

Su mano estaba en la unión de mis muslos ahora, y pararlo era lo último que quería hacer. Enterré mis uñas en sus brazos en respuesta. Peeta cogió la pretina de mis pantalones y las jaló hacia abajo. Todo estaba borroso, todo excepto lo que quería que sucediera.

—¿Quién es tu dueño? —dijo.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Ya no habíamos superado esto?_

Abrí mis ojos y lo mire, y empecé a comprender lo que estaba pasando. Peeta todavía tenía toda su ropa puesta mientras yo estaba acostada en el piso en mis bragas. Había perdido el control por completo. Estaba jugando conmigo. Deje que mi cuerpo se aflojara y lo mire a la cara.

—¿Quién es tu dueño? —repitió con más gentileza, colocando su mano sobre el lugar donde se situaba mi corazón. Él tenía razón. Tenía mi corazón y cualquier otra pieza de carne atado a él. No estaba siendo machista. Me estaba diciendo algo. Pensé en apegarme a mi primera reacción, pero la adulta en mí estaba luchando por salir.

—Tú.

Dejo de moverse y podía sentir su espalda agitándose mientras respiraba. Estábamos mejilla con mejilla, con sus brazos descansando a cada lado de mi cuerpo. En un solo movimiento, saltó de mí, y aterrizo de pie como un gato.

—Gracias —enderezó su cuello y luego salió de la tienda y me dejó, en el suelo en nada más que mis bragas.

Me eche a llorar.

* * *

><p><strong>Otro capitulo, el pasado siempre es mi favorito. <strong>

**Espero que les siga gustando la historia!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**besos**


	12. Chapter 12

**ADADTACION: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es originalmente llamada The Opportunist (Love Me whit lies) de Tarryn Fishes. Yo solo la adapto por diversion, sin animo de lucro para entretener.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 12<strong>

**.**

**PRESENTE**

— ¿Hace como veinte grados afuera? —tiemblo y froto mis brazos. Es nuestro último día y una bola de terror se ha establecido en un lugar en mi estómago.

—Prueba cincuenta —dice entregándome un vaso de café.

Frunzo el ceño y voy dentro a hacer la maleta. Estoy doblando ropa cuando escucho su voz.

—Katniss, tenemos que hablar —miro con recelo sobre mis hombros. Él está girando el anillo de su pulgar, siempre es una mala señal.

Suspiro. _¿Esto tiene que ver con el teléfono?_ me pregunto.

—Seguro. —Estoy balanceándome al borde del desastre, y puedo sentir nuestro tiempo deslizándose de mis dedos como arena.

Recuerdo la advertencia del espeluznante violador fuera de la tienda de música; Deberías llegar a casa antes de que sea demasiado tarde. _El cielo esta rojo de problemas._ Rojo, rojo, rojo…como el pelo de Delly.

Lo sigo afuera, mi café sigue en mi mano. Se inclina sobre el capó de su coche.

—¿Qué pasa? —intento estar calmada cuando camino a su lado.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí, Katniss? ¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo?

—Campamento —declaro, por lo que no me da ni siquiera una media sonrisa.

¿Qué es lo que quiere decir? ¿Qué es seguro?

—Estamos…no sé Peeta. ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

Sacude su cabeza. Luce decepcionado. ¿Se supone que yo lo diga todo? Antes de que yo pueda abrir mi boca, me espeta.

—¿No puedes pensar en nada que decir? —pregunta. Agito mi cabeza. ¿Por qué lo que siempre hago es mentir? De verdad, es como una enfermedad.

—Correcto entonces… —él hace lo inesperado, en lugar de presionarme más, comienza empacando nuestras cosas, sacos de dormir, ropa, encurtidos. Todos son lanzadas dentro del auto, uno por uno, de dos en dos, y todo lo que puedo hacer es mirar con la boca abierta. Pero entonces, ¿qué podría decir yo? Quiero estar contigo Peeta. Estos pocos días han sido una clase de sueño. Te amo más cada segundo que estoy contigo.

Estoy en una esquina. Acepto a regañadientes entrar en el auto y meto mis manos frías debajo de mis axilas. Peeta pone la música todo el camino ignorándome. Estoy tan enojada. Me pongo a pensar en las cosas que pude haber dicho para molestarlo, pero era demasiado gallina para contratacarlo. El viejo Peeta tenía un temperamento acalorado, y si este chico había heredado eso, yo no quería averiguarlo.

Las colinas se volvieron planicie, mientras Georgia se derretía en Florida.

Bajo el volumen mientras salíamos a través de Tallahassee, giro mi cuerpo hasta que estoy a mitad frente a él.

—Peeta…háblame.

Veo un músculo contraerse en su mandíbula, pero no obtengo nada.

—Por favor… habla conmigo —pruebo. Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba.  
>Nueva táctica. —¿Por qué estás tan sensible? ¿Yo no digo lo que quieres escuchar y ahora estás mal humor? —Eso lo hace. Él toma la salida, cambia de dirección a la derecha en el último minuto. Puedo oír gruñidos de Pickles en el asiento trasero.<p>

Estamos en medio de la nada y sólo hay árboles en el camino rodeándonos. Peeta se acerca a las puertas y mira lo que parece un estacionamiento. Sólo hay tres espacios para estacionar y todos ellos están desiertos. Empuja el freno. Este lugar es realmente espeluznante. Yo me muevo nerviosamente y miro su rostro.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —pregunta otra vez.

—Yo… —miro fuera de la ventana desesperada por escapar. Está intentando hacerme hablar de mis sentimientos, algo que no puedo hacer con todas las mentiras. A pesar de mi miedo a la oscuridad, salto fuera del coche.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunta él, abriendo su puerta y siguiendo mi ejemplo. Antes de quecierre la puerta, camina alrededor de donde estoy y me acorrala. Yo trate de empujarlo para pasarlo, pero él me presiona contra la puerta con su cuerpo y pone ambas manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Estamos nariz con nariz, como si estuviera furioso conmigo.

—¿Qué. Estamos. Haciendo? —él exige.

Me retuerzo pero no hay ningún sitio a donde ir. Pongo mis dos manos sobre su pecho. ¿Por qué está tratando de sacarme esto de todas formas? Yo juro que es el viejo Peeta, no el gentil pequeño adulador que ha sido.

—Bueno, está bien. Pero, tiene que salir de mi espacio personal…

Retrocede unos pocos centímetros y yo uso la oportunidad de pasar bajo el brazo. Ignoro sus llamadas y me concentro en poner un pie delante del otro. Me estoy dirigiendo a la completa oscuridad, pero me parece mejor que la alternativa. Necesito pensar por un minuto. Camino hasta que no puedo escuchar más el zumbido de la carretera. Estoy en el bosque… no, estoy en un huerto de naranjos. Reconozco las fragantes flores blancas que atraviesan los árboles. Huelen como Peeta, por supuesto, ¿por qué todo lo que está en mi maldita vida ha sido acerca de Peeta? Golpeo un árbol. Puedo oír pies moviéndose en la tierra detrás de mí, así que me detengo. Tal vez, puedo decirle todo ahora, entonces levanto los hombros y me preparo para luchar.

Peeta sale de la oscuridad como un hermoso fantasma. Cuando me ve, se detiene. Nos miramos fijamente uno al otro y, a luego, cruza los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo? — repito la pregunta—. Estoy tratando de escapar de mi miserable vida solitaria. Yo… —Tomo un respiro antes de continuar—. Yo soy una mentirosa y mala persona. Te he mentido a ti, yo…

Le lleva tres segundos para llegar a donde estoy. Me escucho jadear cuando el atraviesa los árboles. Él está a centímetros de mi cara, sus brazos apoyados en el tronco para bloquear mi vía de escape.

—Detente —dice—. Solo detente.

Miro a sus y luego a lo lejos. ¿Por qué él está haciendo todo tan difícil? Sólo quiero dejarlo salir ya…

—Mírame —exige.

Yo lo hago.

—Estás dando excusas y jugando juegos conmigo —dice.

—No. Yo…

—Sí. Lo. Haces. No me importa lo que has hecho. Solo dime cómo te sientes.

Está tan enfadado, me encojo de nuevo contra el árbol hasta que siento la corteza cavando mi espalda. Él quiere una respuesta honesta, pero estoy segura de que tienes que ser una persona honesta para dar una. Lamo mis labios, pensando... pensando. Tengo un millón de pensamientos en un día y todos ellos son de Peeta. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es hacerlo salir de mi boca.

—Quiero que me beses.

Él no luce sorprendido.

—¿Qué más?

Sus labios… todo lo que puedo ver son sus labios, tan completos y sensuales. Mi respiración es vergonzosamente rápida. Si tan sólo se inclinara un poco más, nuestros labios se tocarían. Sin embargo, sé por años de experiencia que él no me da lo que quiero, hasta que le doy lo que quiere.

Mi obstinación entra. Giro mi cabeza a un lado. La vuelve con uno de sus dedos.

—Katniss... —advierte. Sus ojos están perforando mi cabeza. Puedo sentir el calor de su pecho debajo de mis dedos, y sé que su corazón está latiendo rápido como el mío—. Dilo, Katniss. Por una vez, maldita sea, dilo. —Él está mirando mis labios, esperando. Pienso en mentir. No me gusta en lo que se ha convertido. Me sentía muy cómoda jugando juegos.

—Quiero… que tu… —busco la palabra y no la encuentro—. ¿Puedes sólo besarme primero y luego veremos cómo me siento?

El hace esa cosa de poner su lengua entre sus dientes. Mira a mi boca como considerándolo. Casi me desplomo en el lugar.

Él mueve sus manos, descansando un antebrazo en el árbol por encima de mi cabeza y pone el otro alrededor de mi cintura.

Estamos cara a cara con nuestras frentes tocándose. Mi respiración es rápida, mi pecho jadeante con anticipación. Yo soy un cliché; mariposas, hormigueo y calor a través de mí y un potente deseo que nunca experimente.

Tengo los dos puños en su camiseta, y los aprieto más.

—¿Qué estás esperando?

_ ¡Jugador, amante de pelirrojas, necio! _

Reduce sus ojos y quiero besar las arrugas que aparecen en sus esquinas. Su voz es chirriante y expuesta cuando habla.

—Si te beso, yo no voy a parar.

Cerré los ojos. Se trata de una amenaza, pero una de las buenas.

—Yo no voy a pedirte que pares. —Susurro contra sus labios.

Al momento que siento que sus labios rozan los míos me quiero morir. El muerde mi labio inferior y se aleja. Mis manos salir de su pecho y se envuelven alrededor de su cuello.

—Tu dijiste no juegos.

Él sonríe contra mi boca. Yo estoy de puntillas, presionándolo contra cada pulgada de él. Un suave beso… dos… otro mordisco; sus besos son demasiado, como su personalidad. Él juega demasiado, alternando entre rápido y lento, duro y suave. Solo me estoy acostumbrando a su ritmo cuando su lengua se desliza en mi boca. Hice un embarazoso ruido de jadeo. Él sonríe una vez más, y es tan sexy que le doy un beso más intenso.

Unos pocos más besos ligeros y luego viene a mí con toda su fuerza. Nuestras bocas se aplastan como dos furiosas nubes de truenos. Sus manos se mueven de mi abdomen.

Comienzo a atacar en respuesta porque estoy trastornada también. Lo beso por todo el tiempo que nunca tuve la oportunidad de besarlo, y por el tiempo que él estuvo besando a Delly en vez de a mí. Lo beso porque arruiné todo y podría haber tenido esto cada día. Se separa para besar el punto más sensible a la altura de mi cuello.

—Katniss —me dice al oído. Me estremezco con el tono de su voz. Cuando su voz es así de baja, sé que él habla en serio. Ambos estamos respirando con dificultad. —¿Me amas?

Me congelo. Un escalofrío recorre mi columna vertebral.

Agarra mi barbilla, y la levanta.

Sé que si yo no le respondo, se ira lejos. Yo quiero ser honesta con él; decirle lo mucho que lo he amado, y por qué lo amo, pero todo lo que puedo conseguir es un débil— Sí —en un susurro.

—Dilo —dice Peeta.

Aprieto los dientes.

Me sacude.

—Dilo. ¿Cómo sabe que es lo que tengo que decir?

—Te amo —le grito. Luce como si lo hubiera abofeteado. Ahora estoy jodidamente loca. Alcanzo su cintura y suelto el botón de sus vaqueros. Él no esperaba eso.

Él está congelado. Su cuerpo tenso. Le doy el beso y pruebo derretir su resistencia. Funciona, y viene a mí como una inundación. Él se separa de mis labios para despegar su camisa y, a continuación, se vuelve tan rápidamente que apenas tengo tiempo para respirar.

Vacilante, llevo mis manos para tocarlo. Sus músculos tensos bajo mis dedos. Es tan hermoso, anchos hombros, estrecha cintura. Pongo mis manos lejos, insegura de mí misma. Peeta agarra mis muñecas para que mis manos toquen su piel. Es experto y yo soy novata; es tan claro para nosotros. El me sobrepasa, controlando el momento. Desliza mi camisa sobre mi cabeza, besa mis hombros, y saca mi sostén. Salgo de mi pantalón.

Me empuja hacia atrás.

Entonces, él me mira. Estoy muy avergonzada, es un salvaje y masculino momento y lo dejo porque nunca lo había hecho antes. Siento que estoy expuesta al mundo. Yo nunca dejo que nadie me vea desnuda.

Cuando él tuvo suficiente me arrastra hacia él.

—Dios, Katniss —dice a mi cuello. Estoy sonrojada. No sé qué quiere decir. Lo empujo hacia atrás para mirar su rostro. Sus ojos han cambiado. No hay calma ni risa ya. Puedo ver urgencia y lujuria. Tengo miedo de este momento.

Él me carga en un movimiento elegante y siento la fresca hierba debajo de mi espalda. Puedo oler las flores de naranja en el aire. Me acurruco a su alrededor, esperando.

Se toma su tiempo relajándome. Nuestros ojos no se apartan; cada vez más anchos con cada centímetro. Yo no sabía que se sentía como esto. Quiero gemir. Quiero clavar mis uñas en su espalda y envolver mis piernas alrededor de él, pero ahora estoy demasiado orgullosa para hacer cualquiera de estas cosas. Mira mi cara en fascinación. Él está buscando una reacción. Pero mi reacción esta toda dentro donde él no puede verlo… donde estoy escondiéndolo.

Él se mueve, entonces. Lame en mi labio inferior. Él se ríe en mi boca. Empujo mi cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo.

—Tú eres ese tipo de chica. No sé qué quiere decir. No estoy segura de sí me interesa… se siente tan bien.

Agarra mis muñecas, las pasa por encima de mi cabeza.

—Relaja las piernas.

Por primera vez en mi vida hago lo que me dicen. De repente se siente aún mejor. Yo presiono mis labios y volteo mi cabeza hacia un lado para ocultar mi cara de él. Dirige los dientes a mi oreja y se me pone la piel de gallina.

—Mírame. —Su voz es áspera. Lo miro. Él se mueve más duro. Mi aliento se detiene. Más duro… y estoy respirando como si estuviera corriendo una maratón. —Te sientes tan bien.

Eso me hace ceder. Algo así como un gemido se pierde en su clavícula mientras presiono mi cara contra su pecho. Cuando miro hacia arriba tenía un Eureka en su rostro.

—¿Así es como te hago gemir?

Después dice realmente cosas sucias en mi oído. Él ha encontrado mi debilidad. Hago sonidos que voy a lamentar hasta el día de mi muerte.

Me siento a mí misma escalando, pero no quiero que sea el fin. Él está en control total y absoluto de mi mente y cuerpo. No me gusta la sensación de no estar en control. Cuando inclina su cabeza en mi hombro, aprovecho la oportunidad para dar la vuelta y estar encima de él. Él me permite dirigir nuestros movimientos por unos pocos minutos antes de asumir el control de mis caderas. Dos pueden jugar a este juego. Me inclino a decir algo en su oído.

—Más duro Peeta… y no lo saques… —Sus ojos se cierran y sus dedos excavan en mis muslos. Siento una ligera victoria hasta que me voltea a mi espalda.

—No estaba planeando eso. —Mi orgasmo se enfatiza.

No hago ningún sonido.

***.*.*.*.***

No hablamos en el regreso a casa. Peeta me ayuda a limpiar el desorden en mi apartamento. Diez gigantes bolsas de basura con los restos de lo que fuera mi vida rota, recogiendo platos y vasos en una sola y jirones de mi ropa en otro.

Trabajamos en silencio con la radio tocando suavemente en el fondo. Sigo haciendo una pausa en el medio de lo que estoy haciendo para pensar en lo que sucedió en el huerto de naranjos.

Pruebo el sabor salado de mis lágrimas en los labios cuando levanto mi foto de Thomas Barbey de su bastidor agrietado. Es sólo una pintura, pero aun así, es mía, y me encantaba. Antes de que pueda arrugarla, Peeta lo rescata de mis manos, y lo pone a un lado.

—Podemos arreglarla —dice pasando un dedo por mi mandíbula.

Cuando encuentro la antigua figura de porcelana de mi abuela yaciendo en pedazos en el suelo, me encierro en el baño a llorar. Peeta detectando la importancia de la pieza hecha a mano de la pastora me deja ser, y discretamente dispone todo a un lado menos su rostro, que milagrosamente quedó intacto. La encuentro más tarde, envuelta en papel de seda y escondida en una caja de apenas algunos elementos rescatados que él piensa que me gustaría conservar. Cuando todo lo que solía ser mío está en diez bolsas de basura en la puerta, Peeta me abraza y se va. Me apoyo contra la ventana con vista al estacionamiento y lo observo caminar a su auto. Siento una soledad tan violenta que mis pulmones se cierran. Pongo mis dos manos en mis cienes y presiono. No puedo hacer esto. No puedo mentir más. Él es demasiado bueno. No merece la maldad, merece escuchar la verdad de mí, no de Delly. Corro hacia la puerta y la abro.

—¡Peeta espera!

Casi está en su automóvil cuando se detiene y se da la vuelta. Corro hacia el, no me importa estar usando una vieja camiseta de fútbol y me lanzo alrededor de él.

—Siento haber sido un horrible persona —digo presionando mi rostro contra su pecho—. Lo siento tanto.

—¿De qué estás hablando? — agarra mi barbilla levantando mi cara para mirarlo—. Eres una buena persona.

—No, no lo soy —agito mi cabeza violentamente de un lado a otro—. Soy perversa. —Él sonríe acariciando mi espalda como si fuera una niña. Luego se inclina hacia abajo y siento sus labios en mi cuello. Me besa suavemente, íntimamente.

—¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso de ti misma —se ríe levemente—. Me gustas mucho, Desesperada Perversa. —Sus pies comienzan a moverse en sintonía con alguna canción silenciosa y lo sigo. Soy consciente del aire de mis piernas al descubierto, del calor de sus manos en mi espalda y y atadas a través de mis dedos. —_Eso es todo_ lo que me importa Katniss.

—Cambiarás de parecer —le digo—. Cuando tu… te des cuenta de quién soy.

—Yo sé quién eres.

Sacudo con la cabeza las inevitables lágrimas debajo de mis párpados.

—Tú no sabes nada.

—Yo sé todo lo que necesito saber. Silencio.

Entonces cierro mi boca y me trago mi confesión….otra vez. Puedo sentir la verdad presionando fuertemente contra el tiempo. Pero, ahora mismo, el murmura Yellow y estamos bailando bajo el cielo, enredados una última vez. Deja que Delly le diga. Seguiré siendo la cobarde.

Más tarde, esa noche, estoy en mi manto, y secando mi cabello con una toalla cuando escucho una fuerte golpe en mi puerta.

Lanzo la toalla a un lado, y abro la puerta de par en par, esperando ver a Peeta.

—Hola Katniss.

_ Delly_.

Ella está sonriéndome de una manera casual como si fuéramos viejas amigas.

—¿Qué demonios? — lo decía más para mí que para ella, pero ella lucia divertida de todos modos. Me hice a un lado para dejarla entrar.

Ella juega con su pelo, envolviendo una hebra alrededor de su dedo. Casualmente pasea por la habitación.

—Limpiaste.

Levanto mis cejas, aburrida. Si ella venia por pelea no estaba interesada.

—¿Y bien? —le dije—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Oh, estoy aquí para hacer un trato contigo —ella parecía esperar expectante, reduciendo sus ojos.

Ella apesta a un costoso perfume y ropa nueva. Miro como pone ligeramente el brazo sobre mi sofá como si fuera demasiado buena para sentarse en el.

Ella parece una figurilla china en una tienda barata. Camino donde se encuentra y pongo delante de ella.

—Di lo que has venido a decir y vete —demando.

Ella se aclara la garganta, un delicado chirrido, y pliega sus manos en su regazo.

—Estoy segura de que eres consciente por ahora que ciertas cosas incriminatorias han llegado a mis manos.

—Soy consciente de que tú robaste mis fotos y cartas, sí —dije.

—Fue una medida inteligente lo que hiciste con Peeta —saca una caja de cigarrillos de su bolso y abre la tapa—. Él me dijo que eras manipuladora cuando empezamos a salir. ¡Pero guao!

Ella golpeo un cigarrillo entre su palma y rueda su pulgar en su encendedor. Recuerdo a Marvel haciendo lo mismo. Perdí mi fascinación en el proceso.

—Eres como un mal resfriado, Katniss que no desaparece. Pero vas a salir y _vas _a dejar a mi prometido y a mí en paz.

—Él no es tu prometido como no es el mío —digo—. De hecho, hasta donde yo sé, hay un anillo de compromiso en su cajón que nunca planea poner en tu dedo. —Veo con satisfacción como el color de su rostro se va.

—Si no hubiera habido un accidente, si no hubieras estado, estaría usando ese anillo. ¿Y sabespor qué? Porque me escogió. Él te dejó y vino hacia mí. Tú eres solo su pequeña distracción. Tú no significas nada real para Peeta. —Ella está jadeando, sus ojos llenos fuego como su estúpido pelo.

Siento pólvora en mis venas. Ella no sabía nada de Peeta. Yo era la que él amo primero. Yo fui quien lo hirió más. Estaba atada a él por romper su corazón y por las lágrimas y el arrepentimiento y por Dios, esto era más que el lazo que ella tendría con él.

—Si me ves cómo alguien sin importancia, entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

Ella piensa acerca de ello.

—Estoy aquí para ofrecerte un escape. —Puedo ver sus labios escarlata sospechosamente, como se curvan alrededor del cigarrillo.

—Estoy escuchando.

—Si Peeta descubre cómo te has aprovechado de él…bueno, estoy segura de que sabes lo que va a ocurrir —le da un golpecito a su cigarrillo y lanza su ceniza en mi mesa de café—. Si tu dejas de verlo… si desapareces, no le diré.

—¿_Tu no le dirás_? —digo divertida por su elección de infantiles palabras y pongo los ojos en blanco—. Él va a saber lo que hice cuando su memoria regrese. ¿Cuál será la diferencia si le dices ahora o lo descubre después?

—Tienes la oportunidad de alejarte por elección. Mantener cierta apariencia de integridad. Piensa en ello querida, tú vas a humillarlo cuando descubra tu pequeña mentira. Ahí habría una confrontación, lágrimas, y lo herirás, algo que tomará mucho tiempo para curarse. Me importas un bledo, es a Peeta a quien quiero proteger.

—De alguna manera, me parece difícil creer que tu única preocupación en este tema, es Peeta —digo calmadamente.

Ella se levanta dejando caer la colilla de su Charleston en mi alfombra y apagándolo con la punta del pie.

—Tú eres la perra egoísta Katniss. No hay que confundir las cosas aquí. Yo nunca haría lo que has hecho. ¡Nunca! —Sus palabras me hieren con su verdad. Incluso esta enfermedad de mujer nunca habría engañado a la persona a la que amaba. Estaba horrorizada por sus palabras, que doy un paso amenazador hacia ella. —Cuando lo conocí, él aún estaba lidiando con el daño que le causaste —me apunta con su dedo—. Me tomó un año para hacerle ver que tú no merecías la pena. Un año. —Sisea—. ¡No eres nada más que basura y no dejare que esté cerca de ti de nuevo! ¿Me entiendes?

Lo hice. Tal vez si yo hubiera luchado por él, como ella estaba haciendo, todavía estaríamos juntos.

Suspiro. Si me niego a su oferta, iría directo a él con su prueba. Seguro, podría alegar lo de irrumpir en mi apartamento y lo del chantaje, pero incluso el peso de su crimen contra el mío me dejaba en un mal lugar. Yo era diarrea y ella un caso de mala digestión. Y ¿qué acerca de Peeta? Sin duda cortaría a Delly si supiera su parte pero eso lo dejaría herido y solo. ¿Qué tipo de monstruo podría ser si lo dejaba herido… de nuevo? ¿Especialmente, sólo por el rencor hacia Delly? Si yo desaparecía, él podría eventualmente olvidarse de mí. Él lo hizo una vez antes.

Concedo.

—Bien. Vete. —Camino hacia la puerta y la abro sin mirarla. Quiero que se vaya, fuera de mi casa y de mi vida. No existía ninguna persona que odiara más, aparte de mí misma. Hace una pausa en el camino y me mira a los ojos… de perra a perra.

—Yo siempre gano. —Ella lanza un sobre a mis pies y camina lejos. Cierro la puerta y la pateo. Camino de un lado a otro gritando con cada grosería que puedo pensar.

Es el momento de olvidar. Mi corazón siente que va a estallar a causa del dolor. Me deslizo hacia abajo por la pared y tiro mis rodillas a mi pecho. Tengo que salir de aquí, de este lugar, que está saturada de Peeta. _¡Esto es todo!_ decido. Me iré y nunca regresaré.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola pequeños!<strong>

**aqui esta otro capitulo, ¿que les pareció? **

**Espero que les haya gustado. & dejen un review porfa!**

**Saludos**

**Pd. Mañana sale el ultimo trailer de sinsajo!**

**cada vez falta menoooos!**


	13. Chapter 13

**ADADTACION: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es originalmente llamada The Opportunist (Love Me whit lies) de Tarryn Fishes. Yo solo la adapto por diversion, sin animo de lucro para entretener.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 13<strong>

**.**

**PASADO**

Me presentaron a la víbora que Peeta llamaba "madre" en el primer día de septiembre, justo un par de meses después de nuestro primer aniversario. Llegamos a la casa colonial de dos pisos alrededor de las cuatro en punto. De inmediato comencé a retorcerme mis manos. Peeta estacionó al lado de una gran fuente que estaba arrojando agua bruscamente hacia mí. Aparté la vista ya sintiéndome desairada.

—Es sólo una estatua, Duquesa —dijo él sonriendo al ver mi expresión—. Ella no muerde. Me he sumergido estando ebrio varias veces en esa fuente, debería saber.

Sonreí débilmente y tomé el camino más largo alrededor del auto para evitar mirarla.

Peeta me tomó firmemente por el codo mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta. Tenía la sensación de que él pensaba que yo iba a correr. Quería hacerlo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, me fue dado un breve vistazo de lo que pensó su madre de conocerme.

Ella fue tomada por sorpresa, tal vez llegamos un minuto antes de lo que esperaba. Su rostro lució un duro ceño mientras miraba a su marido, como si justo acabaran de intercambiar palabras amargas. Lo vi mirar hacia ella con desaprobación y supe, una sensación visceral, que había sido de mí. Pasaron los segundos, metieron el argumento en el aire bajo la alfombra y ambos estuvieron sonriéndonos, dándome la bienvenida a su casa.

Permanecí de pie a un lado como un accesorio olvidado cuando Peeta abrazó a su madre, besándola en la mejilla. Ella me estaba evaluando incluso mientras le acariciaba el cabello y se maravillaba en voz alta sobre lo guapo que estaba. Pude saborear su disgusto en la forma en que sus ojos se clavaron en mi cabello y de nuevo en mi rostro mientras esperaba cortésmente a que su amado hijo nos presentara. Finalmente, Peeta le dio a su padrastro una palmada en la espalda, afecto de hombre a hombre, y se volvió hacia mí.

—Esta es Katniss —le oí decir y yo sonreí tímidamente saliendo de detrás de sus anchos hombros.

Su Querida Madre me miró como si yo fuera un cadáver putrefacto y dio un paso hacia adelante para tomar mi mano. Estaba molesta por su aversión inmediata hacia mí. Quería su aprobación. Quería que le gustara que yo lo quisiera.

—Peeta, te has encontrado a la chica más hermosa de la Florida —dijo su padrastro, guiñándome un ojo. Me relajé.

—Es muy agradable conocerte finalmente. —Su madre asintió con fuerza.

Vi a Peeta mirarme luego a su madre, y me estremecí por dentro. Él lo sabía. Bajé la mirada a mis zapatos baratos, en vergüenza. Los había comprado especialmente para esta ocasión. Me hubiera gustado poder ser mejor escondiendo las cosas de él. Me hubiera gustado poder haber comprado un par de zapatos más caros.

—La cena está casi lista; ¿pasamos al comedor? —Ella nos indicó que la siguiéramos con un movimiento ligero de su muñeca.

El paseo al comedor fue una tortura. Me sentí como un paria siguiéndolos al final de la fila. Madre e hijo caminaron delante de mí, con los brazos entrelazados íntimamente mientras ella reía de todo lo que él dijera. El padrastro de Peeta había desaparecido después que la cena fuera anunciada solo para reaparecer una vez que nos sentamos a la mesa. Me pregunté con amargura si se darían cuenta si yo desapareciera.

Me senté en mi silla rígidamente mientras su padrastro me hacía preguntas corteses sobre mis estudios, y su madre me escrudiñaba como un pavo de Acción de Gracias. Luca, como todos la llamaban, era de apenas un metro y cincuenta, con el cabello largo y rubio, y ojos azules sorprendentes. Se veía más como la hermana mayor de Peeta que su madre y yo sospechaba que había un equipo de cirujanos plásticos en algún lugar para dar las gracias por ello. Ella era hermosa, bien educada y obstinada, y estoy segura de que su opinión sería que yo no era lo suficientemente buena para su Peeta.

—¿Qué hacen tus padres, Katniss? —me preguntó ella, dando un delicado bocado a su cordero.

Nunca había comido cordero y estaba tratando de difamar un poco de la brillantemente colorida jalea de menta en una parte de él.

—Mis padres están muertos —dije. La siguiente pregunta fue la que siempre temía contestar.

—Oh, lamento mucho oír eso. ¿Puedo preguntar cómo fallecieron? —Miré sus perlas y su traje de pantalón color crema y quise decir: "no, no puede" en el mismo tono altivo que usaba conmigo. En cambio, me mordí la lengua, por el bien de Peeta.

—Mi padre se suicidó cuando tenía trece años y mi madre murió de cáncer de páncreas durante mi último año de escuela secundaria. Cuando estaban vivos, mi mamá enseñaba quinto grado, y mi padre simplemente pasaba en cierto modo de un trabajo a otro.

Ella pareció imperturbable pero vi una ligera tensión en su mano cuando agarró el tallo de su copa de vino. Yo no era una buena para nada. Una mancha en la alta sociedad en la que vive. Ella estaría mortificada si me convertía en su nuera.

—¿Cómo lo manejaste? —pareció genuina en esta ocasión, dulce incluso, y vi lo que Peeta veía: una buena madre.

—Se sorprenderán de lo que una persona es capaz de manejar sin otra opción. —Peeta apretó mi mano debajo de la mesa.

—Eso debe haber sido muy difícil para ti —dijo ella.

—Lo fue. —Me mordí el labio, porque ahora tenía ganas de llorar. Respondía a la dulzura como una estúpida mosca de la fruta y ahora ella había logrado desarmarme.

—Peeta, cariño —dijo en el mismo tono meloso—. ¿Tomaste alguna decisión sobre Londres?

_ ¿Londres?_ Miré su cara. Él estaba conteniendo el aliento, sus ojos azules intensos.

—No. Ya hemos hablado de esto.

—Oh, bueno es mejor que te des prisa, una oportunidad como esa no va a durar para siempre. Además, no veo ninguna razón por la cual no deberías ir. —Ella deliberadamente lanzó una mirada en mí dirección.

—¿Londres? —dije en voz baja. La vi levantar una ceja por el rabillo de mi ojo. Regodeándose.

—No es nada, Katniss —sonrió él débilmente, y supe que era absolutamente "algo".

—Le ofrecieron a Peeta un trabajo en Londres —dijo Luca, cruzando las manos bajo su barbilla—, para una prestigiosa empresa. Y por supuesto él aún considera a Londres su hogar debido a que todos sus amigos están ahí y la mayoría de su familia también. Estamos muy a favor de que tome la iniciativa.

Mi mente se quedó en blanco. Me sentí como si alguien hubiera arrojado un balde de agua fría sobre mi cabeza.

—No quiero ir. —Él me miró en ese momento… sólo a mí. Escrudiñé su rostro, tratando de decidir si estaba siendo sincero—. Tal vez si ya te hubieras graduado, podrías ir conmigo. Sería una posibilidad. Pero, mientras que tú estés aquí, es donde yo voy a estar.

Me quedé helada. Él acababa de frustrar a su madre delante de mí y le había hecho saber que yo era su prioridad número uno. Si hubiera un altar para Peeta, me habría encantado idolatrarlo allí.

—Peeta, no puedes estar hablando en serio. —El rostro de su madre se retorció mientras sus buenos modales luchaban contra su indignación—. Apenas la conoces. No creo que debas tomar una decisión en base a alguna aventura.

—Ya es suficiente —dijo con calma, pero era fácil ver que estaba molesto. Peeta tiró su servilleta en el plato frente a él y empujó hacia atrás su silla. —¿De verdad crees que si Katniss era sólo una aventura la habría traído aquí para conocerte?

—Bueno, ciertamente no es la primera chica que has traído a casa. Fuiste muy en serio con Glimmer y…

—Luca —esta advertencia vino de su padrastro, quien hasta ahora había estado observando todo el intercambio en silencio—. Esto no es de tu incumbencia.

—Mi hijo es sin duda de mi incumbencia —le espetó, alzando su pequeño cuerpo de la mesa—, me niego a verlo tirar su vida por una oportunista hambrienta…

—Vamos, Katniss. —Peeta tomó mi mano y me levantó de la mesa. Yo estaba sosteniendo un bocado a medio masticar de papa en mi mejilla. Tragué bruscamente y miré a Peeta en creciente confusión. ¿Realmente estaba yéndose en medio de la cena por mi culpa? ¿Debo hacer algo?

—Nunca te he hablado con dureza antes y no voy a empezar ahora —le dijo a ella con calma, aunque por el conjunto rígido de sus hombros y el firme agarre que tenía en mi mano, yo sabía que su calma era una farsa. La ira de Peeta hervía bajo la superficie como lava caliente y cuando entraba en erupción, no había lugar para escapar—. Si no aceptas a Katniss, entonces no me aceptas a mí. —Y luego me sacó de la habitación tan rápido que casi no tuve la oportunidad de digerir lo que acababa de suceder.

—¿Peeta? —dije cuando estábamos en el camino de entrada. Él se detuvo y casi choco contra él cuando me detuve en seco, patinando. Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, me dio la vuelta como si estuviéramos bailando y me apretó contra su pecho.

—Lo siento, Duquesa —dijo besándome suavemente en los labios. Sus dos manos estaban en mi cara y sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, con tal intensidad que quería llorar.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes? —susurré, apoyándome de puntillas para besarlo de nuevo.

—Por eso —dijo haciendo señas a la casa con un gesto de la cabeza—. Yo estaba esperando que ella te hiciera pasar un mal rato, pero nada como eso. Su comportamiento fue inexcusable. Estoy tan avergonzado que no sé qué decir.

—No tienes que decir nada. Ella es tu madre y quiere lo mejor para ti. Yo probablemente sospecharía de mí, también.

—Eres mi familia ahora —dijo seriamente— y si ellos no pueden aceptar eso, entonces al diablo con ellos.

Me abrazó con fuerza y me llevó hasta el auto. Lo seguí en silencio y temblando. Nunca nadie había hecho algo tan tangible para hacerme saber que me amaba. La familia de Peeta significaba el mundo para él y él me eligió por encima de ellos. Me aferré a su mano en el auto de camino a casa y traté de darle sentido a las cosas.

Cuando llegamos a los dormitorios él dio la vuelta al auto para abrir la puerta por mí. Caminamos hacia mi edificio, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra cuando Peeta se detuvo de repente.

—¿Quieres bailar conmigo? —dijo tendiéndome la mano. Mi primer instinto fue mirar alrededor para ver quién nos estaba mirando.

—No, no hagas eso —dijo él— sólo por una vez, no me importa.

Tomé un paso vacilante hacia él. ¿Puedo hacer eso? Su mano era cálida y se tragó la mía. Puso la otra en mi espalda baja y jaló cerca de él. Podía oír voces. Había gente alrededor e iban a vernos. Respiré hondo y cerré mis ojos.

—Sé valiente —dijo sonriéndome—. Abre los ojos.

Lo hice. Sus pies comenzaron a moverse y lo seguí automáticamente. Él era un buen bailarín.

—No hay música. —Estaba tratando de ver quién nos estaba observando por el rabillo de mi ojo.

Comenzó a tararear. Cerré mis ojos otra vez, pero esta vez de placer. Su voz era decadente.

Estaba tarareando Yellow.

—Aquí es donde nos conocimos —dijo acariciando mi cuello—. Es el lugar donde empezó todo el problema.

Él estaba bromeando, pero para mí sus palabras sostenían tanta verdad.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le pregunté, con mis ojos todavía cerrados—. No deberías haber hecho eso.

—Porque te amo. Ella recobrará su juicio, la conozco.

—Eres un buen tipo, Peeta Mellark.

—Un hombre es tan bueno como lo que más ama, ¿verdad? —Me estremecí. Esperemos que eso no sea cierto. Yo estaba casi tan podrida como un viejo huevo de hace meses.

—Tu madre es tan hermosa —le dije en su hombro.

Se rio y cogió un puñado de mi pelo, tirando de mi cabeza hacia atrás hasta que lo estaba viendo a los ojos.

—Tú vas a destruirme, ¿lo sabes?

Lo sabía.

Después de que me dio un beso de buenas noches, deambulé de regreso a mi habitación y me derrumbé en el puf de Johanna.

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Algo bueno alguna vez duraba. Nuestro tiempo se estaba acabando. Podía sentirlo. No faltaba mucho para que averiguara quien era realmente y no quisiera nada que ver conmigo.

Él era luz y yo oscuridad.

—Katniss, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Johanna, saliendo del cuarto de baño en una nube de vapor.

—Voy a perderlo, Jo —le dije ocultando la cara entre las manos.

—No, no —dijo rápidamente llegando a arrodillarse junto a mí— te ama demasiado. Todo el mundo puede ver eso.

—Oh, al diablo el amor —dije, más para mí que ella—. No siempre sobrevive las cosas malas.

—¿Qué cosas malas, Katniss, estás siendo dramática —ella jaló otro puf y se sentó frente a mí—. ¿Qué has hecho?

—Johanna —dije mirándola con horror—. Cosas muy, muy malas. Y la peor parte es… no sé si alguna vez me detendré.

Johanna me miró con simpatía.

—Tú no eres tan mala como piensas. Lo que has hecho, Peeta te seguirá amando. Tienes que dejarlo amarte Katniss y lo más importante tú tienes que amarlo.

Seis meses más tarde, me mude de los dormitorios a mi propio apartamento. Me faltaba un semestre de escuela y estaba ansiosa por terminarla. Peeta y yo habíamos empezado cautelosamente a hablar de conseguir un apartamento juntos cuando me graduara. Había pasado los últimos seis meses trabajando para su padrastro y estaba viéndolo cada vez menos.

Decidimos hacer un pequeño viaje juntos. A algún lugar cerca donde pudiéramos tomar el sol y no hacer nada de nada. Nos instalamos en Daytona Beach e hicimos planes para que me recogiera después de terminar con el trabajo. Las maletas estaban hechas y listas después de mi última clase. Mi maleta estaba a mis pies y mis manos cruzadas nerviosamente en mi regazo. Quería que este fin de semana para ser perfecto. Había hecho mi primera visita a Victoria Secret y elegido algo que pensé que le gustaría. Esta noche era la noche. Habíamos estado juntos durante un año y medio.

Johanna había llorado de emoción cuando le dije.

—Finalmente, vaca estúpida —dijo dándome una caja de tamaño gigante de condones—. ¿Sabes cómo funciona todo? Porque puedo encaminarte a través de los fundamentos.

—Si quisiera asesoramiento de una zorra, llamaría un número novecientos —le dije, cogiendo la caja. Ella se había reído y repartido de todos modos.

El llamado a la puerta de Peeta nunca llegó. Traté de llamar a su celular, que fue directamente al correo de voz. Peeta nunca llegaba tarde, llegaba a donde quiera que iba por lo menos diez minutos antes. Traté de frenar los pensamientos de él estando en un accidente, sin embargo, me preocupación se llevó lo mejor de mí. Llamé al hospital, pero me informaron que nadie por mi descripción se había admitido esa noche. Pensé en llamar a sus padres, pero teniendo en cuenta como fue mi última reunión con ellos, no podía conseguir marcar el número. Volví a acunar el teléfono y me mordí las uñas en su lugar. Sólo había otra opción. Todavía estaba en el trabajo y había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Eso había estado sucediendo mucho últimamente de todos modos, su trabajo era tan demandante que a veces olvidaba las veces que se suponía íbamos a encontrarnos en algún lugar o que era nuestro año y medio de aniversario y nos íbamos a comprar el uno al otro gnomos de jardín en celebración. No estaba enojada. Estaba bien con eso. Sólo pasaría por la oficina para recordarle. Sí. Cogí las llaves y corrí escaleras abajo.

El edificio de oficinas que albergaba Fossy Financial estaba localizado en el pudiente distrito de Ft. Lauderdale, dos cuadras más allá de la panadería Bonjour donde Sylvester Stallone compraba croissants a siete dólares.

El edificio que albergaba a Fossy era también casa de numerosos otros servicios que solamente los ricos podían costearse, asi que naturalmente había un guardia. Él me miró con los ojos hinchados que sugerían demasiado licor de la noche anterior y emitió un gruñido.

—El edificio está cerrado por la noche —me lanzó con una voz irritada.

—¿Entonces por qué sus puertas están abiertas? —dije descaradamente, viendo las pocas personas que deambulaban en el lobby.

Todos estaban envueltos en sedas de colores mantequilla y trajes a la medida. Toda la escena gritaba: "He aquí los ricos" de la más odiosa manera.

—Hay una fiesta en el quinto piso,_ una fiesta privada_ —enfatizó—. Las puertas están cerradas para todos los clientes.

El quinto piso era el piso de Peeta. Me di cuenta de eso con un nudo en el estómago. Nunca me mencionó una fiesta. Es cierto que tuvo una semana especialmente ocupada en el trabajo, pero ¿cómo puede uno olvidar algo así?

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que yo asisto a la fiesta Fossy —le dije con mi mejor voz esnob.

—¿Sí? Yo no lo creo. —Sus ojos estaban discurriendo sobre mis jeans y camiseta.

—Mi nombre está en la lista amigo —dije rápidamente. Ni siquiera sabía que había una—. Alma Lillibet. Compruebalo por ti mismo. —Alma era una colega de Peeta, me hablaba siempre de su horrible aliento de ajo y sus implantes de pechos del tamaño de melones de vez en cuando. Saqué mis pechos sólo por si acaso. Mi presentimiento acerca de la lista era correcto y segundos después, él puso mi nombre falso en el papel en frente de él.

—Muy bien, Sra. Lillibet. Puede subir. —No lo miré mientras me daba la vuelta e iba hacia los elevadores. Esperaba que la verdadera Sra. Aliento-de-Ajo no se apareciera pronto y desenmascarara mi cuartada. La subida en el elevador fue tortuosa. Cuando escuché el "Ding", salí tan rápido que casi tropiezo sobre mis pies.

Parpadée con sorpresa. No había ni rastro de escritorios, o las máquinas de fax o empleados con caras sin expresión. Todo el piso había sido absuelto de su verdadera naturaleza, y se sustituía por elegantes mesas con centros de velas flotantes y copas de cristal pulido. Todas las cortinas de la oficina estaban abiertas para mostrar la vista impresionante del canal de Ft. Lauderdale.

Gente guapa encorvada sobre bandejas de caviar que viajaban a través del cuarto en manos de mesoneros con guantes blancos. Me apreté contra la pared más cercana y comencé la exploración del espacio para ver su cara. No Peeta. No con el grupo frívolo de secretarias que siempre me dejan en espera demasiado tiempo y no con su padrastro, cuya sonrisa ahora se estaba volviendo a un grupo de inversionistas. Sentí una oleada de ansiedad. ¿Y si él me estaba esperando en mi apartamento ahora y yo aquí estaba husmeando alrededor de su oficina como una paranoica...?

Haría lo medianamente decente e irme, antes de hacer el ridículo. Fui hacia la señal de salida con la esperanza de encontrar la escalera. Tendría que pasar a través de un corredor de lo que parecía oficinas, pero había pocas posibilidades que cualquiera de ellas estaría ocupada mientras que había una fiesta en pleno apogeo. Corrí a través de él. Estaba casi al final, tal vez tres pasos de la escalera, cuando escuché su voz. Me pareció extraño que sobre el trino de Chopin y el zumbido constante de una docena de conversaciones, escuché su voz.

Me detuve y ladeé la cabeza, no para escucharlo hablar, sino por la manera en como estaba hablando, urgente e íntimo. Me recosté sobre la puerta cerrada de su oficina y escuché la risa gutural de una mujer. Mi corazón aceleró a tercera velocidad.

—¿Te gustaría descubrirlo? —su voz era claramente coqueta. No podías equivocarte en eso, ni siquiera en una puerta de cuatro centímetros de espesor. El Appassionato de Chopin sonaba en el fondo, mientras me echaba hacia atrás.

_¿Descubrir qué?_ Aguanté mi respiración y presioné el oído contra la puerta. ¿Siquiera quería saber?

_ Algunas cosas son mejores dejarlas en el refrigerador_ —solía decir mi madre.

Me presioné más contra ella hasta que mi cara estaba aplastada contra el revestimiento de madera. No hubo más conversación.

Lo que sea que estaba pasando en el otro lado de la puerta estaba pasando en silencio. Di un paso atrás. Esta era mi señal… entra novia loca._ No todavía_, me dije. _Manejaré_ esto con clase y decoro. Tome el pomo de la puerta, lo giré y abrí.

La puerta se hizo a un lado como una cortina, revelando una escena que se incrustaría en mi memoria para siempre. Lo cambiaría todo.

Lo arruinaría todo. Lo rompería todo.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLAA<strong>

**DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO, NUEVO CAPITULO!**

**Y ESTOY SEGURA QUE SE JALARAN LOS CABELLOS JAJA.. LAMENTO DEJARLO AHI, JAJAJA LA VERDAD NO!**

**QUIEREN SABER QUE VIO KATNISS?**

**CREEN QUE PEETA ES CAPAZ DE ENGAÑARLA?**

**ESO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ME ANIMAN MUCHO A CONTINUAR.**

**SALUDOS**


	14. Chapter 14

****ADADTACION: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es originalmente llamada The Opportunist (Love Me whit lies) de Tarryn Fishes. Yo solo la adapto por diversion, sin animo de lucro para entretener.****

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 14<strong>

**.**

**PRESENTE**

_(En el capitulo 12)_

_—Si Peeta descubre cómo te has aprovechado de él…bueno, estoy segura de que sabes lo que va a ocurrir. Si tu dejas de verlo… si desapareces, no le diré._

_—¿Tu no le dirás? _

_—Tienes la oportunidad de alejarte por elección. Me importas un bledo, es a Peeta a quien quiero proteger._

_—De alguna manera, me parece difícil creer que tu única preocupación en este tema, es Peeta —digo calmadamente._

_—Tú eres la perra egoísta Katniss. No hay que confundir las cosas aquí. Yo nunca haría lo que has hecho. ¡Nunca! ¡No eres nada más que basura y no dejare que esté cerca de ti de nuevo! ¿Me entiendes?_

_Lo hice. Tal vez si yo hubiera luchado por él, como ella estaba haciendo, todavía estaríamos juntos._

_—Bien. Vete. _

_—Yo siempre gano. —Ella lanza un sobre a mis pies y camina lejos. _

Me fui. Delly podría tenerlo, pero no podía estar ahí cuando ella lo hiciera. No llevé mucho: un par de libros y álbumes de fotos que pertenecieron a mi madre. Todo lo demás estaba destruido. Introduje todo dentro del auto con Pickles y aceleré. Había dejado mi caja de recuerdos del Señor X en el centro de mi mesa de café junto con el sobre de fotografías que Delly había robado. Ella había guardado quinientos dólares en el sobre también… también lo dejé. Si iba a hacer esto, tenía que hacerlo bien. No más portar porquerías que provocaban que mi corazón se convirtiera en carne picada.

Antes de salir por esa puerta de una buena vez, cogí el centavo, boca arriba en mi mano. Maldito centavo. Maldito Peeta. Cerré mi mano y apreté tan fuerte como pude hasta que mi puño se volvió blanco y estaba segura que las palabras_ "Apropiado para una oportunidad gratis de afecto ¡UN BESO!"_ se grabarían en mi piel. Abrí mi mano y dejé caer el centavo en la alfombra.

Deslicé una nota de despedida por la puerta de Sae en la cual mentí diciendo acerca un trabajo en California, y prometiendo escribirle tan pronto estuviera ya establecida. Agarré las llaves de la oficina alquilada, y conduje. Sentí caer el peso de mis hombros cuando entré en la interestatal 95, y me sentí libre cuando crucé la línea del estado de Georgia, pero absolutamente me sentí reconfortada y aliviada cuando Johanna me envolvió en sus brazos.

—Bienvenida a Texas, mejor amiga—sonrió, besándome la mejilla—. Vamos a comenzar tu nueva vida.

* * *

><p><strong>PASADO<strong>

El viento azotaba furiosamente contra el auto, gritando sus protestas por no dejarlo entrar. Fuera del auto, el vidrio roto del parabrisas reunía a los bailarines copos de nieve, expandiendo un manto blanco a través del teñido de la tela de araña roja. Dos personas yacían en los asientos delanteros, ninguno estaba consciente y el conductor estaba bañando de su propia sangre. Ninguna ambulancia había sido advertida ya que el auto no había sido visto en la tormenta de nieve. El pasajero despertó gimiendo y tomando la cabeza en sus manos. Cuando las retiró de su cabeza, se dio cuenta que habían manchas de sangre en la punta de sus dedos.

Él observó el oscuro interior del auto preguntándose dónde estaba o quién podría ser el hombre ensangrentado que yacía a su lado. Se sintió raro, como si todos los órganos hayan sido extraídos de su cuerpo. Sintiendo la puerta, agarró el pasador pero no hizo ningún movimiento. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo obvio, algo que su nublada mente no se había percatado al principio. El auto estaba aplastado en la mitad dee su tamaño original. Liberándose del cinturón de seguridad, buscó en sus bolsillos un celular, y después de encontrarlo, marcó al 911. Cuando la voz de la operadora contestó, el habló, no reconociendo su propia voz.

—Ha habido un accidente. No sé dónde estamos —_o quién soy_ quiso añadir. Dejó caer el celular junto a él y mantuvo la cabeza en alta. Una patrulla policial sería enviada una vez ellos dieran la señal. Esperó, los escalofríos le recorrían el cuerpo por el shock o el frío, no lo sabía. Trató de no mirar al cuerpo que se hallaba a su lado. ¿Era un amigo? ¿Su padre? ¿Su hermano?

Supo que la ayuda había llegado cuando por el radillo de su ojo vio el reflejo de las luces bailando en la ventana. Voces llamando y puertas cerrándose. De pronto, había gente alcanzándolo y sacándolo del auto.

—Tenemos que usar la Mandíbula de Vida—escuchó decir a un bombero.

Alguien pasaba una luz por sus ojos, otro lo envolvía en una manta naranja. Lo cargaron en una camilla cuando la nieve caía en su cara. Una voz que sonaba muy lejana preguntaba cuál era su nombre. Sacudió su cabeza preguntándose si debería inventar uno. Josh era uno bueno, podía haber dicho Josh, pero no lo hizo. Se preguntó si el hombre a su lado tenia vida y entonces escuchó las sirenas de otra ambulancia y el derrape de las ruedas contra el asfalto. Se recostó contra la almohada plana y trato de recordar… entonces lo hizo. Cosas buenas y malas llegaron de vuelta a su cerebro como agua caliente a través de un bloque de hielo. Él se estremeció mientras recordaba las cosas que prefería olvidar.

El enfermero le preguntó si estaba bien. Asintió, pero en el interior donde valía, donde las heridas no podían ser sanadas ni reparadas, no lo estaba. Dejó caer su cabeza, sus nudillos contra su sien y deseo no haber recordado. Hubiese sido tan fácil si su mente se borrase como una pizarra. Sin indicio de lo feliz o lo ruin, solo un nuevo comienzo. La ambulancia llegó y las puertas dobles se abrieron por un par de guantes.

Permitió ser empujado y llevado a través de las puertas de la sala de emergencia, hasta que estaba en una sala con blancas paredes en la espera de una resonancia magnética. Él permaneció en silencio. Un doctor entró en la habitación donde esperaba sus resultados. Era un hombre indio de cara amable. Usaba un anillo en su dedo anular con tres rubíes envuelto en oro. Su nombre según la etiqueta era Dr. Sunji Puni. Se preguntó si el Dr. Puni era feliz y si esas tres rojas piedras simbolizaban a sus hijos. Quiso preguntar pero seguía sin decir nada.

El hombre con su acentuada voz, habló:

—Tiene una severa conmoción cerebral. Quiero hacer más exámenes y tener la certeza que no hay más daño en su cerebro. Los enfermeros me informaron que tuvo una confusión en saber quién es usted—. El paciente no dijo nada. Sin embargo, observaba fijamente el plano techo blanco como si este fuera una estupenda obra de arte.

—¿Puede decirme su nombre?—No dijo nada todavía, sus ojos azules iban de ida y vuelta, ida y vuelta. —Señor, ¿sabe quién es usted? —La voz del doctor era más preocupada ahora, sonando un poco más alto que antes._ ¡Si lo sé! ¡Si lo sé!_ Su mente gritaba. El paciente volvió su cabeza hasta que estaba alineado frente a unos negros ojos. Y decidió justo ahí y entonces. Habría un montón de problemas por lo que iba a hacer, pero no le importaba.

Él tenía que encontrarla.

—No —dijo Peeta Mellark—. No recuerdo nada en absoluto.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal? ¿que piensan de esta revelación?<strong>

**¿Se lo esperaban? **

**Muchas gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo de comentar y leer esta historia.**

**Guest:** Gracias por tu review! Exacto la madre de Peeta es una bruja..! & bueno, los celos muchas veces nos hacen ver cosas que no son. Creo tendremos que esperar un poco para saber lo que paso.

**X:** Ya actualice ! jaja es muy corto, lo se, pero espero que te guste. Gracias por tu comentario y por seguir esta historia.


	15. Chapter 15

****ADADTACION: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es originalmente llamada The Opportunist (Love Me whit lies) de Tarryn Fishes. Yo solo la adapto por diversion, sin animo de lucro para entretener.****

*****Exacto, peeta no perdio la memoria... ahora viene lo que paso despues, espero no me maten por estooo.. disfrutenlo (?)****

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 15<strong>

**.**

**PRESENTE**

Un año pasó

.

.

.

Dos años pasaron

.

.

.

Tres años

.

.

.

_Cuatro años_

Pasaron cuatro años. Supieron como el carbón.

Soy diferente. Estoy a una galaxia de distancia de quien solía ser. Vivía en el sistema solar _"Si que continué con mi vida_".

El señor X ahora es solo un recuerdo. Caray, ni siquiera estoy segura de que incluso eso haya pasado. Mi realidad es que fui a la escuela de derecho, me gradué, conseguí un trabajo en una gran firma...

Después de que me gradué, compré una casa con Johanna con el dinero que me quedaba del seguro de mi madre. Es algo bueno que también tuviera el trabajo, porque mi cuenta bancaria estaba casi vacía.

Bebíamos un montón, comíamos fuera, y pasábamos nuestro tiempo libre en el gimnasio, trabajando para quitarnos de encima el alcohol y la comida de restaurante. Johanna está trabajando en la decoración, una carrera prácticamente extinta en estos días, pero de alguna manera se las arregló para encontrar un trabajo con una empresa que decora para los inmensamente ricos. Ambas lo hicimos bien. Ganaba la mayoría de mis casos. Todavía tenía la habilidad para torcer la verdad, algo que era útil en mi campo.

Hace un mes, me llamó mi antigua jefa, Portia. Ella quería que fuera y trabajara en su firma, dice que si lo hago bien ella me haría socia. Johanna y yo lo procesamos toda una semana. Ella quiere mudarse de regreso a Florida hace años. Johanna dice que es tiempo de que encare de nuevo el sur de Florida. Dice que es donde pertenezco. Texas es para la gente amigable, me dice. Yo pertenezco a un lugar de pasos rápidos y rudos. Decidimos vender nuestra casa y trasplantar nuestras vidas.

Tengo un chico, bueno, un amigo, ¿mencioné eso? Él es maravilloso. Promete que podemos hacer que funcione nuestra relación a larga distancia hasta que él pueda ser transferido conmigo. Yo le creo. Él quiere casarse conmigo, me lo dice todo el tiempo. También le creo eso.

Empaco mis cosas en un camión de mudanza con la ayuda de Cato, que es mi novio, y manejamos por la frontera de tres estados escuchando lo mejor de los ochenta. Johanna llama cada treinta minutos para revisarme. Ella me seguirá en unos cuantos meses, probablemente con tres camiones de mudanza.

Cato masajea mi cuello mientras conduzco. Él es un dulce. Cuando llegamos a mi nuevo apartamento, el cual no compartiré con Johanna, hay hombres esperando para cargar mis muebles a mi nuevo hogar. Cato los contrató para ayudar, para que no tuviéramos que hacerlo solos. A mí no me hubiera molestado, pero Cato odia ensuciar sus manos.

Después de que los señores de mudanza se fueran me la pasé deambulando de habitación en habitación admirando la muy impresionante vista. Desde las ventanas del lado sur puedo ver como el océano se funde en el horizonte y por el oeste, cada tejado en un radio de una milla. El bloque de apartamentos está en Sunny Isles y me costó más que todo lo que mi madre hizo en su vida. Soy una buena abogada defensora, soy una excelente mentirosa. La vida ha resultado ser todo lo que siempre quise. Excepto por… de cualquier manera… amo mi departamento. Cato y yo no dudamos en bautizarlo esta noche. Diversión. ¡Yay! Él es muy guapo en una manera convencional y limpia. Es alto, de piel blanca, y pretencioso. Él usa todo el tiempo camisas de vestir. En serio… lo hace. Es también un abogado, así que tenemos mucho, mucho en común. Derecho en Bienes Raíces, pero aun así…

Oh y él odia el básquetbol, justo como yo. Fabuloso, ¿no?

Lo conocí el día que fui a la Corte. Él me pidió prestado un lápiz.

_ ¿Qué clase de idiota viene a la Corte sin un lápiz?_ pensé. Cuando se lo di él solo se sentó ahí y me miró.

—¿Qué? —dije, sin tratar de esconder mi impaciencia.

—También necesito tu número —dijo él tan "tranquilo" de que se lo iba a dar. Yo respetaba las agallas.

Soy feliz.

Después de que los señores de mudanza se fueron, ordenamos sushi, o yo lo hice, porque Cato no come "pescado crudo". Caminé alrededor de mi nuevo departamento con una de sus playeras porque yo aún no había desempacado mis cosas. Tuvimos sexo. La mañana siguiente me lleva a la concesionaria de la BMW y me compra un carro como un regalo de bienvenida a casa. Maravilloso, ¿cierto? A las seis en punto esa tarde, lo lleve al aeropuerto Ft. Lauderdale en mi nuevo auto deportivo rojo, y nos besamos antes de que subiera en el avión.

—Esto funcionará —me dice.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —dije, suavizando las solapas de su chaqueta.

—Porque nos vamos a casar.

—¿Lo haremos? —contesté con sorpresa. Él siempre dice esto, y yo siempre dijo eso.

—Lo haremos —afirma y luego se pone sobre su rodilla y saca una cajita de su bolsillo.

Manejo a casa, comprometida. Miro al anillo todo el camino, como si me fuera a morder. Es un iceberg de Tiffany, grande y llamativo. Me recuerda de algo que no puedo recordar desde que compleeeetamente seguí con mi vida.

En tres meses tomé el Examen de la Corte de Florida y pasé. Empecé mi nuevo trabajo como defensora para Spinner y Asociados. La secretaria hace oohs y aahs a mi anillo. Me pregunta por Cato, que hace, cómo luce. Tiene una ligera separación entre su dos dientes delanteros lo que me hace verla mientras ella canta los nombres de sus dos cockapoos -cruza de cocker y caniche- : Melody y Harmony. Me cuenta como los gnomos del jardín de su abuela han sido robados de su patio a pleno día. _¡A pleno día!_ No obstante, en Boca Raton. Simpatizo con la situación de los gnomos y hago una cita de juegos para Melody, Harmony y Pickles.

Cuando me siento detrás de mi escritorio por vez primera, me siento consumada. Mis cosas están desempacadas en mi apartamento, mi licencia de conducir ha sido cambiada a la de Florida, tengo llena la alacena y ayer visité la tumba de mi madre para contarle sobre mi compromiso. Esta es mi nueva vida, me doy cuenta con sorpresa, y entonces bajo mi cabeza al escritorio y lloro porque esta es realmente mi vieja vida pero con mejoras. Llamo a Johanna para decirle esto y decirle que cometí un gran error al mudarme para acá.

Gran. Enorme. Ella me escucha llorar y me dice que soy estúpida y que ella estará aquí en tres semanas, para sostenerme, y que las cosas se pondrán mejor.

—Bien —digo, pero no lo creo… ni siquiera por un segundo.

Pero las cosas se ponen principio, me ajusto a mi nueva rutina con ansiedad. Cuando volé a Texas hace cuatro años, había llegado prácticamente con las manos vacías. Construí allí una nueva vida, llenando mis armarios con platos y vasos y con una nueva fotografía de Thomas Barbey para el corredor. No había nada que me recordara de mis aventuras en Florida. Ahora, cuando camino por mi nueva casa, estoy poniendo las mismas lámparas y haciendo té en la misma tetera que era parte de mi vida de Texas. Es confuso. Pero con todas las cosas nuevas, hay una etapa de unanimidad incómoda. Después de unas cuantas semanas, Sunny Isles se convierte en mi hogar, y Spinner y Asociados se convierte en mi trabajo, y Publix que se encuentra entre la 42nd y la Eisenhower en mi tienda de comestibles. Johanna llega con Pickles una semana después de lo establecido. Se queda conmigo por un mes antes de mudarse a su casa, que está a una corta conducida de treinta minutos de distancia. A Johanna no le gusta Cato. ¿Ya lo había mencionado? Ella dice que es predecible como el período de una virgen. Me refiero a que, ella no lo odia, pero ella podría hacerlo perfectamente sin él, como me recuerda en muchas ocasiones.

Pero me gusta Cato. En realidad, mucho.

Él me visita cada dos semanas o antes si su horario lo permite. Él siempre le lleva a Pickles un par de sus viejos calcetines para que juegue con ellos, los cuales ella rompe en dos horas. Encuentro sus regalos de calcetines ligeramente inquietantes, especialmente cuando empiezo a encontrar remanentes de lana empapada entre los cojines de los sofás. Desearía que en cambio comprara cuero. Le hago esta sugerencia una noche mientras conducimos a un nuevo restaurante en el lado sur. La humedad se ha sosegado y el aire que está soplando por la ventana abierta del carro es azotante y frío. Me recuerda a un cálido invierno de hace mucho tiempo.

—Hay huesos para morder —me escucho decir en una voz ligeramente aburrida y distanciada—. A ella le gustan.

—Está bien, cariño. —Cato pone si mano en mi rodilla y empieza a mover su cabeza al ritmo de la música en la radio. Él tiene un gusto tan cuadrado en la música. Cuadrado, cuadrado. Yo tarareo el tema de Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados y miro por la ventana. Mi cuerpo se congela casi instantáneamente, y Cato me mira con preocupación. —¿Qué está mal, cariño? —me pregunta y reduce la velocidad del carro._ Cariño_.

—Nada, nada —sonrío para esconder el agua salada en mis ojos—. Solo que tengo un calambre en mi pierna… eso es todo. —Pretendo frotarla.

Pero eso no es todo. Mientras veo afuera de la ventana, el parpadeo de luces de colores capta mi mirada. Cuando los enfoco mi estómago se aprieta dolorosamente.

Jaxson's Ice Cream Parlor.

Era como una puerta abierta y todos recuerdos que había tenido escondidos vinieron de golpe. Centavos y besos y piscinas y todas las cosas que había mandado al infierno. Una ráfaga. La última cosa que sentía que quería hacer esta noche era entretener un corazón de mal humor.

—¿Por qué no vamos a cenar allí? —digo en una voz falsa, entusiasmada, asintiendo hacia Jaxson.

Cato me mira como la mujer loca que soy.

—¿Allí? —dice él. El disgusto tan obvio en su voz que me estremezco.

—Seguro. ¿No te cansas de todos esos restaurants fru-fru a los que vamos? Hagamos algo diferente. Vamos… —Saco un poco mi labio porque eso usualmente me funciona para salirme con la mía. Él suspira dramáticamente y gira hacia el centro comercial. Me pregunto qué demonios hago y porque me encanta castigarme. Quiero probarme que es solo un establecimiento más donde conseguir comida. No hay magia, no hay ningún romance intenso, y sobre todo, quiero ser capaz de estar en un lugar que tiene recuerdos y no tener una crisis nerviosa. Holaaaa Jaxson.

Es casi lo mismo que hace siete años, la única cosa que falta de Jaxson es Ceasar, cuya ausencia se nota. Veo su foto en la pared en la caja y debajo de ella hay unas fechas _10 de Agosto de 1940- 17 de Marzo de 2010_. Le sonrío tristemente y nos llevan a nuestra mesa por una adolescente que hace bombas de chicle._ Ella no tiene clase_. Pienso con tristeza.

—Buen lugar. —No dejo escapar el sarcasmo de Tuner y miro a las mesas de la buena y la mala suerte.

—Cállate. Deja de comportarte como un snob.

Inmediatamente se suaviza.

—Lo siento corazón —dice tomando mis manos en las suyas—. Seré mente abierta ¿bien?

_Corazón_. Asiento con la cabeza y vuelvo a estudiar el menú.

Hasta ahora todo bien. Al menos no estoy temblando o llorando o algo así. Tal vez esté bien. Comemos nuestra cena y ordenamos postre. Trato de no pensar en la conversación que ocurrió debajo de este techo años atrás, pero ocasionalmente frases como: "porque, me importa más saber sobre ti que ganar otro estúpido juego" me venía a la mente. Las aparté rápidamente y miré a mi maravilloso prometido quien había bajado sus estándares esta noche para comer conmigo aquí. Bendecida. Estoy tan bendecida.

Cuando nos vamos, me paro en la máquina de los centavos y mi corazón se acelera. Tal vez _Cato lo note_, pienso. Pero, Cato ya estaba caminando hacia afuera y yo lo sigo, decepcionada. No tuve sexo con él esa noche.

Una semana después hay un golpe en la puerta de mi oficina.

—¿Sra. Everdeen? —es la secretaria—. La Sra. Spinner quisiera verla en su oficina.

_¡Maldición!_ Portia siempre sabe que me pasa algo. Me compongo, corriendo mis dedos al frente de mi falda Dior. Me gustaba comprar cosas caras. Si usaba algo que me costaba más que un salario mínimo, sentía ampliamente que el cadáver putrefacto que era al menos estaba muy bien envuelto.

Me dirijo hacia la oficina en la esquina, practicando mi sonrisa de "la vida es maravillosa". Toco y ella me deja entrar.

—Tengo noticias buenas y malas para ti —dice cuando entro. _La misma vieja Portia_, siempre iba directo al grano. Haciendo un gesto a que me sentara en una de sus sillas de tapizado de vaca, me siento y cruzo mis piernas.

—¿Cuál quieres escuchar primero? —pregunta. Portia tiene algo de plateado en su cabello ahora y su compañera de vida se llama Felecia.

—La buena —mordiéndome la parte inferior de mi labio. Las malas noticias de Portia podían ser cualquier cosa desde "Estoy cerrando la firma para convertirme en una agricultura" a "Perdí el número de mi charcutería favorita". Sentí la necesidad de estar mentalmente preparada.

—La buena noticia —comienza ella—. Es que te estoy dando, tu primer gran caso… y es uno grande, Katniss.

—Oh…bien —digo sintiendo una burbuja de emoción en mi estómago. Tenía la urgencia de saltar y decir_ ¡ra ra a la bim bom ba!_

—¿Cuál es el caso? —digo calmadamente.

—¿Has escuchado de una pequeña compañía farmacéutica llamada OPI-Gem? —pregunta.

Niego con la cabeza.

—Son unas de estas farmacias pequeñas. Seis meses atrás sacaron una nueva droga llamada "Prenave" en el mercado. Tres meses después de su fecha de lanzamiento, veintisiete reportes de hospitales diferentes fueron llenados en los cuales Prenavene fue encontrado en los sistemas de casos de ataque al corazón, dos de los cuales tenían menos de treinta años sin ningún tipo de problemas de salud anterior. Hubo una investigación formal y los federales excavaron toda una cantidad de mierda en estas personas.

—¿Qué clase de… mierda? —pregunto.

—Durante su período de prueba, coagulación de sangre apareció en treinta y tres por ciento de sus ratas humanas. ¡Treinta y tres por ciento Katniss! ¿Sabes lo grande que es esto? Es tan grande como un pene de dos metros.

Me estremezco. Para ser lesbiana, hace mucha referencia a los genitales masculinos.

—Lo suficientemente grande como para que la FDA no dejara salir el producto seis meses antes de que OPI tuviera la oportunidad de comercializarlo.

Portia me lanza un archivo gigantesco.

—Entonces, ¿cómo se meten en el mercado sin la aprobación de la FDA? —le pregunto.

—Oh, ellos obtuvieron la aprobación. Ellos falsificaron los datos presentados en la búsqueda de la autorización de la FDA para comercializar Prenavene, que es un medicamento genérico. Presentaron su versión original para las pruebas de la FDA.

Ahhh, el viejo truco del cambiazo.

—¿Pero por qué OPI tomó ese riesgo después de lo que sus pruebas independientes encontraron? Ellos debían saber que eventualmente toda la cosa se iría a pique alrededor de ellos.

—El mayor fraude en los ensayos clínicos es poco probable que se detecte alguna vez. La mayoría de los casos, que llegan a la atención pública, sólo lo hacen por descuido extraordinario por el médico criminal.

—Mmm… —le digo.

—Ellos no son nuestro caso —dice ella arrancando el archivo de mis dedos y sustituyéndolo por otro. —El Gerente y co-fundador de la compañía tuvo un ataque al corazón y murió hace unas dos semanas atrás. Todos los ojos cayeron en su hija, una veinteañera malcriada, con educación de la Ivy league y mucho poder para firmar.

—¿Su cargo? —pregunto.

—Vicepresidenta de asuntos internos. El fiscal va duro con ella. Están construyendo el caso en contra de ella mientras hablamos.

—¿Qué tienen contra ella? —reviso el archivo, mis ojos escaneando la aburrida jerga legal.

—Su firma estaba en las formas de liberación que fueron entregados a la FDA, lo que significa que estuvo a cargo de todo el proyecto. Sabía que estaban probando el fármaco real y no Prenavene.

Di un silbido en respuesta a esta noticia. La fiscalía ya tenía el infierno de un caso.  
>Lancé el archivo en su escritorio.<p>

—Has descubierto las malas noticias sin que te lo tenga que decir —dijo sonriendo—. Es culpable como el propio pecado, admitió toda la cosa a nosotros. —Arrebato el archivo de nuevo.—Queremos tomar un riesgo con esta —dice rebotando un bolígrafo en la pared—. Este caso va a estar en todos los medios, nos impulsará al siguiente nivel de la firma.

—Entooonces, la siguiente pregunta sería… ¿por qué me estás dando este caso del tamaño de una roca?

—Dos razones, mi hija pródiga. Una, porque me gustas, y dos, porque el cliente te pidió específicamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —Había cubierto muchos casos en Texas, pero nada que me ganara ninguna atención. Era prácticamente una abogada desconocida.

—El cliente está apostando por ti.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —pregunto, no segura de que significaba todo esto.

—Anastacia Cartwright.

—Nunca he escuchado ese nombre antes.

—Deben haber leído tus casos en Texas o quizás te recomendaron otros clientes, de cualquier manera, lo tienes, niña. No lo arruines.

Tropiezo en mi despacho con el expediente agarrado al pecho. ¿Estaba lista para esto? Un buen caso, corrección, un caso imposible, si ganaba, me convertiría en una socia…

Me encierro en mi oficina por el resto de la tarde, re-leyendo el archivo de nuevo y de nuevo hasta que las palabras se convierten en un borrón y tenía dolor de cabeza. La secretaría ya se ha ido, junto con casi todos los demás. Doy un saludo a la mujer de limpieza en el camino hacia mi auto y mentalmente planeo la conversación que voy a tener con Anastacia Cartwright en la mañana._ ¡Maldición!_ El caso era demasiado grande para mí.

En el camino a casa llame a Cato para darle la noticia e informarle del caso. Sonaba menos que emocionado.

—No lo sé Katniss. El fiscal va a ir detrás de esta chica con fuerza. ¿Estás preparada para perder tu primer gran caso?

—Gracias por el voto de confianza —le lancé.

—Mira, creo en ti… lo hago, pero este es un difícil. Tienen evidencia directa que la une al fraude, tienen dos testigos deseosos de testificar que ella estaba envuelta. Si pierdes este caso puedes darle un beso de despedida a ser socia. _Qué imbécil._ Le dije que mi jefa estaba llamándome por la otra línea.

Cuando colgué, mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—¡Este es mi chance! —le grité al carro al frente de mí— ¡y voy a tomarlo!

A las siete de la mañana siguiente, llegué a la oficina para encontrar un un Jaguar carbón en mi lugar de estacionamiento. Encontré un espacio unos pocos puestos más allá y marché a través de las puertas preguntándome quien tenía la audacia de estacionar donde decía Reservado Everdeen. La secretaria me saluda con una taza de café y luego me bloquea la entrada de su oficina con su cuerpo.

—Hay algo que debo decirte antes de que entres —dice mientras tomo un sorbo de mi taza rosada.

—¿Envenenaste mi café? —le pregunto, mirando por encima del borde.

—No, pero… —Entonces puedes decirme mientras enciendo mi computadora —paso de ella y giro el pomo de la puerta.

Hay un hombre en mi oficina. Veo su espalda primero, mientras estudia las numerosas placas y fotografías que tengo en mi pared. Le doy a la secretaria una mirada y ella mueve sus labios diciendo silenciosamente "El esposo de Anastacia Cartwright", antes de hacer una discreta salida.

—Sr. Cartwright —digo con confianza, aunque estoy bastante nerviosa por la sorpresa. Mi reunión con ellos no estaba previsto hasta dentro de dos horas. Se gira lentamente, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda. Veo su traje gris, la camisa blanca desabotonada en la parte superior, el bronceado dorado, y me ahogo en mi café.

—Es Mellark, en realidad —dice con voz divertida.

Retrocedo, tratando de recuperar el aliento y me encuentro presionada contra la pared.

—Sorpresa —dice, y luego se ríe por la expresión de mi cara.

Me alejo de la pared porque luzco como una víctima de un asalto e intento ir casualmente hacia mi escritorio. Colapso en la silla y lo miro con ojos brillantes.

—¿Qué demonios? —digo.

Aparte de un corte diferente y un poco más de líneas de expresión en sus ojos, luce exactamente igual.

—Te busqué.

—¿Lo hiciste?

—Por un año después que te fuiste…

—No debiste haber buscado lo suficiente —me burlo, aunque sé que no es verdad. Un año después de que me fui de Florida, Portia me llamó para decirme que un caballero estaba llamando a la oficina preguntando por mi paradero. Ella dijo que tenía un acento británico.

—Me casé con ella Katniss.

—¿Con quién?

—Delly.

—¿Pensé que eras el esposo de Anastacia Cartwright? —Mi cabeza está dando vueltas.

—Delly es su primer nombre, siempre usa Delly y mantuvo su apellido. Delly Anastacia.

Lapalabra "casé" suena en mi mente repetidamente y me masajeo las sienes por su fealdad.

Peeta estaba casado. Esposo. Atado a una sola cama. Un hombre de familia.

—Peeta —me ahogué al decirlo—. ¿Qué haces aquí? En realidad, no respondas a eso… sólo vete al demonio —levanto mi voz y me paro.

—Quería verte, hablarte antes de que me vieras por primera vez en frente de todo el mundo.

Me siento de nuevo.

—¿Tú eras el que me buscabas? ¿Estabas tratando de buscarme para tomar el caso de Delly?

El asiente.

—No —digo—. De ninguna manera… nunca. Nunca. No.

_Tal vez ella nunca le dijo lo que hice. Él piensa que solo tomé mis cosas y me fui. ¡Todavía no ha regresado su memoria!_

—Si —dice él parándose—. Lo harás. Ella es culpable y tú eres la mejor mentirosa que conozco. —_Bien, tal vez si le dijo_.

Resoplo y miro hacia otro lado.

—No tengo ninguna motivación de ganar este caso para ti. —Sonrio y me recuesto en mi silla.

—Me lo debes —sonríe—. Sé que no tienes mucha conciencia, pero creo que por lo que me hiciste pasar, _dos veces_, deberías considerar el caso.

—Te hubiese dicho la verdad eventualmente —susurro. Si Ariel fraude-farmacéutico no me hubiese chantajeado, pero como sea…

—¿Lo habrías hecho Katniss? ¿O estabas esperando a que me volviera la memoria?

Miré al techo y fruncí el ceño.

—Mira, no voy a discutir el hecho de que eres una mentirosa, manipuladora y sin corazón.

Ouch…

—Te estoy pidiendo un favor personal. Sé cómo te sientes sobre ella. Se lo que hizo pero necesito que te asegures que no vaya a prisión.

—Quiero que vaya a prisión.

Peeta me mira de forma extraña, sus ojos vagan por mi cara luego mis manos.

—Yo no. Ella es mi esposa. Y, te estoy pidiendo que tomes en consideración mis sentimientos por una vez.

Duele tanto escucharlo decir "esposa". Sé que no debería, pero es así.

—¡No puedes hacerme sentir culpable para defender a esa víbora! Además, Delly nunca accederá —le devuelvo— hay un odio mutuo entre las dos, en caso de que no lo hayas notado.

—Delly hará lo que yo diga que haga. Necesito tu garantía de que harás todo en tu poder para ayudarla.

Siento una descarga de adrenalina. ¡Podría tomar el caso y perder a propósito! ¡Sí! Sin embargo, sé que nunca lo haría. Mis días de jugar con la vida de las personas han terminado. T.E.R.M.I.N.A.D.O.

—No puedo —clavo mis uñas en mis muslos para evitar gritar.

—Sí, si puedes —dice, poniendo las dos manos en mi escritorio e inclinándose hacia delante—. Eres obsesiva con tus propios casos, siempre lo has sido. Tómalo. Gana el caso, Katniss. Serás rica, famosa… y consideraré en perdonarte.

¿Perdón? Me imagino cenando en su casa; sólo yo, Delly y Peeta y sus niños.

Casi me muero de risa.

Lo miro. Él todavía es el hombre más guapo que he visto. _¡Casado con la pelirroja, amnésico, bastardo!_

—Te veré en la sala de juntas a las nueve para hacerte saber mi decisión —le digo, poniendo fin a la conversación. Me da una mirada que no puedo descrifrar y se levanta para irse.

—Toma la decisión correcta, Duquesa —dice antes de salir por la puerta.

—Duquesa —me rio y tiro un montón de notas adhesivas en su estela.

Tomo exactamente una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos para serenarme. La conmoción indescriptible de verlo después de tantos años me ha dejado desplomada en mi silla como una muñeca de trapo desechada. No dejo de ver la parte en que se da la vuelta y yo salpico el café de mi nariz.

Hago ejercicios de respiración. Me tranquilizo con pensamientos de arco iris felices y helados, pero los colores siguen yendo a negro y el helado se derrite en un lío desalentador. Cuando conquisto algo parecido a la calma apuñalando con un abrecartas en varias ocasiones al expediente de Delly, me dirijo a la sala de juntas.

—¡Es tan caliente! —susurra la secretaria mientras paso su escritorio. Siento mi ojo contraerse.

—Oh, cállate.

Cuando entro al salón, veo primero a Delly. ¿Cómo no podría? Ella todavía esta rodeada de su halo de cabello rojo. Luce más brillante que hace cuatro años, más vibrante. Deseé haber escuchado a Brutus el violador, ese día en la lluvia, y haber ido a casa, así nada de esto estuviese ocurriendo.

Peeta se para cuando entro. _Encantador_. Delly aleja la mirada. _Amargo_.

—Katniss — dice Portia sonriéndome—. Me gustaría que conocieras a Delly Cartwright y su esposo Peeta Mellark. —Todos nos damos la mano y tomo mi asiento frente a ellos. Peeta, que tiene su brazo colgando de la parte posterior de la silla de Delly, me sonríe como si fuéramos viejos amigos y luego me guiña.

_Tan injusto._

Delly me mira a través de sus pestañas y ni siquiera intenta sonreír.

—He revisado su caso, señora Mellark...

—Cartwright —me corrige.

—Claro. Me enorgullezco de ser honesta, así que voy a decir por adelantado que la acusación que tiene es un caso bastante apretado.

Peeta gruñe un poco en mi mención de la honestidad. Delly se ve verde. Continuo, a pesar de las miradas sucias que Portia me está dando. Ella piensa que voy a asustarlos y arruinar la oportunidad de la empresa con el caso.

—Tienen testigos que están dispuestos a subir al estrado y testificar que tenía todo que ver con manipular los resultados de la droga, Prenavene.

Apreté las manos debajo de mi barbilla y veo a Peeta retorcerse junto a su asquerosa, repugnante esposa.

—El fiscal actual tiene la tasa de procesamiento más alta en el estado de Florida. Ellos van a venir por usted con sus armas apuntando, ¿entiendes eso? Todo lo que usted es, quién es su padre… todo va a salir en la corte. Cuando hayan terminado, no habrá una mentira más que exponer.

Delly me mira fijamente en blanco. Sé que la he asustado mucho más de lo que debería. Hay lágrimas nadando en sus ojos. Disparo a matar.

—No siempre ganas —digo, mirándola intencionadamente. Sube la mirada hacia mí, con el reconocimiento en sus ojos. El salón esta callado. Todo el mundo está consciente de que hay algo pasando o están dormidos. No muevo mis ojos de Delly.

—¿Puedes ayudarme? —dice, finalmente y escucho la tensión desesperada en su voz.  
>Me reclino en mi silla.<p>

Esto es algo… mi enemiga me pide ayuda. Sabía que vendría un karma para las dos, pero vaya, que realmente esto pasea su trasero. Tengo el control de su vida. Miro a Peeta. Tengo el control de su vida también. Me tomo mi tiempo para responderle. De pie, camino con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda.

—Si puedo.

Ella parece hundirse visualmente en alivio.

—¿Qué está dispuesta a hacer para ser declarada inocente en este caso? —Ella se queda en silencio por un momento mientras estudiaba mi cara, igual que yo estaba estudiando la suya. A continuación, se inclina hacia adelante en su asiento, apoyando las uñas de color rojo brillante en la mesa de la conferencia como si estuviera tocando las teclas del piano.

—Lo que sea. Haré lo que sea.

Y mientras me siento allí atada aún momento tan fríamente tenso, se me pone la piel de gallina. Le creo. Somos lo mismo. Ambas estamos dispuestas a comerciar con nuestras almas para asegurar nuestra felicidad. Hemos amado al mismo hombre. Hemos participado en una guerra sucia para poseerlo, y ambas tenemos algo que expiar.

Tomo el caso. Voy a tener que desacreditar a sus testigos, demonizar a su padre y pintar a Delly como la buena persona que no es. No estoy haciendo esto por mi carrera, a pesar de lo que Peeta piensa. Estoy haciendo esto por el tiempo que se detuvo y se negó a seguir conduciendo hasta que yo cantaba "Achey, Breaky, Heart ", y por aquel momento en que me dio un beso en el suelo de su dormitorio, mientras agarraba mis manos por encima de mi cabeza. Estoy haciendo esto porque todavía me llama Duquesa.

Es el mismo juego culpable que he estado jugando todo el tiempo, para estar cerca de Peeta, independientemente de la circunstancia o coste.

Peeta, Peeta, Peeta.

Terminamos nuestro encuentro con los planes para el siguiente y todos hacemos una gran alharaca dándonos las manos.

Portia es buena en dar la mano. Después, me apresuro al baño y meto mis manos debajo del agua hirviendo hasta que se vuelven de color rojo brillante. Yo odio que tuviera que tocarla. Portia me está esperando en mi oficina.

—¿De qué fue todo eso? —suelta, lo cual no es característico de ella.

—Nada de tu incumbencia. Tengo el caso y voy a ganarlo, así que apártate.

—Esa es mi chica —canturrea Portia, y luego se marcha sin nada más de mí.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA, SUBO EL CAPITULO RAPIDO, IRE AL CINE JAJA. SIN EMBARGO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!<strong>

**SE ESPERABAN QUE PASARA TANTO TIEMPO? Y PEETA SE CASO CON LA PERRAPELIRROJA!**

**COMO SEA AHORA NECESITAN A KAT, ¿CREEN QUE ELLA AYUDE A DELLY? O PIENSAN QUE ELLA HARA TODA LA MIERDA OTRA VEZ CON TAL DE ESTAR CON PEETA?**

**BUENO, AQUI EN MEXICO TENEMOS PUENTE, OSEA NO TENDRE CLASES HASTA EL MARTES, ES POSIBLE QUE ACTUALICE EN ESTOS DIAS.**

**SALUDOOOOS!**


	16. Chapter 16

******ADADTACION: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es originalmente llamada The Opportunist (Love Me whit lies) de Tarryn Fishes. Yo solo la adapto por diversion, sin animo de lucro para entretener.******

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 16<strong>

**.**

**PRESENTE**

Después de nueve meses de preparación, el caso va a juicio. Uno de los testigos de la fiscalía es hombre.

Cuando procedo a examinarlo se enoja por mi acusación de que estaba celoso de la promoción de Delly, y la llama una perra mimada desde el estrado. El segundo de los testigos fue suspendido por el padre de Delly unos meses en los ensayos clínicos de Prenavene. Le muestro el jurado cinco cartas separadas que el testigo escribió al padre de Delly, primero rogando por su empleo, y luego amenazándolo con destruirlo de cualquier forma que pudiera. El tercer testigo no estaba trabajando el día que ella decía que vio a Delly cambiar los resultados de los ensayos en el equipo. Tenía una multa por exceso de velocidad y un video de su audición para American Idol para probarlo.

Soy una maestra de la fachada, cuando _Katniss la abogada_ entra en la sala del tribunal, ella tiene cara de póker y esta serena, un imagen de la igualdad de las mujeres y fortaleza juvenil. Soy tan buena fingiendo, que a veces pierdo la noción de quien realmente soy. Por la noche después de la corte, desenvuelvo mi moño, paso mis dedos por mi cabello y camino hacia el océano a llorar (Sí, sigo siendo melodramática). Me gustaría que mi madre aún viviera. Desearía que…

Peeta está en la sala todos los días. Me veo obligada a verlo, olerlo, interactuar con él...

Todavía hace girar su anillo del pulgar. Me he dado cuenta de que en su mayoría lo hace cuando estoy hablando. Él está esperando que haga algo loco e irracional, lo sé. Pero, tengo el control, tengo un trabajo que hacer y no, no se trata de ganar el caso para mí, ya no más. Se trata de él y mi expiación.

Mis testigos toman el estrado, uno por uno, y mi caso toma fuerza. Cuidadosamente seleccionado a los desesperados, las personas que tienen más que perder si pierde Delly, el jubilado de que no verá su pensión, los jóvenes químicos que sólo están empezando a impulsar sus carreras.

Delly me mira a través de entrecerrados ojos de serpiente mientras cuidadosamente recorto las cuerdas de incriminación asu alrededor. A veces juro que veo admiración allí, también.

En mi cumpleaños, llego temprano a la sala del tribunal, porque hay algunas cosas que quiero repasar antes de que comience el juicio. Peeta está sentado en su lugar habitual sin Delly.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dice mientras abro de golpe mi maletín.

—Me sorprende que lo recordaras —le digo, sin mirarlo.

—¿Por qué es eso?

—Oh, ¡Has estado olvidando un montón de cosas en el último par de años.

—Nunca te olvidé —dice, y parece como si estuviera a punto de decir algo más, pero entonces el fiscal entra y él se calla.

En la novena semana del juicio, he llamado a siete testigos al estrado. De los treinta empleados que trabajaron bajo mi cliente para formular Prenavene, sólo siete están dispuestos a presentarse y testificar en su favor. De esos siete, hay tres cuya lealtad a ella es inquebrantable y cuatro que manipulé en el estrado.

Tomo lo que puedo conseguir y hago girar sus testimonios a mi favor. Cuando el fiscal pone sus testigos en el estrado, los desacredito. Una mujer que ha perdido a su marido a un ataque al corazón, provocado por el lanzamiento prematuro de Prenavene. Yo muestro la afección cardíaca preexistente de su marido y su dieta poco saludable. Un veterano tiene cientos de miles de dólares en gastos médicos debido a su tratamiento, después de la droga comió su hígado y necesitaba un trasplante. Yo sacó a la luz la adicción al alcohol que destruyó su hígado mucho antes de que Prenavene lo llevara a eso.

Pegamos el peso de la culpa en su padre, que no puede sufrir las consecuencias en su tumba. Ella se lamentaba por hacerle esto, por manchar su nombre, pero le recuerdo que si él estuviera vivo, estaría sentado donde ella estaba y habría tomado con mucho gusto la caída por su hijita.

Delly sube al estrado de último. Contemplamos no ponerla allí en absoluto, pero decido que es necesario para que el jurado escuche su voz dulce y mire sus ojos aterrorizados. Ella interpreta bien a la vulnerable.

—¿Estaba usted consciente cuando firmó los formularios de autorización, señora Cartwright, de que no fue Prenavene lo que fue entregado a la FDA, sino en realidad una versión no genérica de Paxcilvan? ─Me paré ligeramente a su izquierda, mis ojos recordándole cómo responder a las preguntas que habíamos ensayado una docena de veces.

—No, no lo estaba. —Ella levanta un pañuelo de color rosa a su la nariz inflamada y sopla suavemente. Miro al jurado por el rabillo de mi ojo. Ellos están observando con atención, preguntándose si ella era capaz de tal engaño, esta delicada chica en su vestido lavanda. Recuerdo el momento en mi apartamento cuando soplaba el humo de sus labios carmesí, con los ojos alineados en negro kohl. _Ella es capaz_, les digo en mi mente, _de eso y mucho más. _

—¿Qué es lo que su padre, el difunto Sr. Cartwright —le digo mirando el jurado— le dijo que usted estaba firmando?

—Lanzamientos —admite con voz débil.

—¿Y usted lee estas lanzamientos antes de añadir su firma a la página? ¿Observó usted misma los resultados en el laboratorio?

—No —ella mira a su regazo y esnifa—. Yo confiaba en mi padre. Si necesitaba mi firma, yo se la daba sin dudar.

—¿Cree usted que su padre estaba al tanto de los resultados inexactos de las pruebas de la droga Prenavene que se encontraba en esos documentos? —Esto era todo… la parte más difícil. Veo a Delly luchando consigo misma, tratando de obligar a las palabras a salir de sus labios. Hizo que todo fuera más creíble para el jurado, su indecisión para hablar mal de su papi.

—Sí, creo que él estaba al tanto —dice mirando directamente a mí. Las lágrimas están concentrándose en sus ojos. _Suéltalas_, le incentivo con mi mente, _déjalos ver cuán destruida estás por esto._ Sus lágrimas brotan por sus mejillas y la veo de nuevo de pie en mi puerta la noche Peeta estaba en mi apartamento para la cena.

Lágrimas manipuladoras.

—Señora Cartwright —digo finalmente dándole un segundo para recobrar la compostura— ¿tiene algo que decir a los familiares de las víctimas de esta droga, las familias que perdieron a sus seres queridos debido a la conducta engañosa, descuidado de OPI-gem?

—Sí. —En este momento se rompe, abrazándose y llorando, las lágrimas goteando de su cara en su regazo—. Lo siento mucho. Estoy indignada y profundamente arrepentida por el hecho de que yo participé en sus muertes. Haría cualquier cosa para cambiar lo que pasó. Quiero que sepan que reconozco que mi disculpa no sirve para nada, que nunca va a traer los padres y madres y las hijas e hijos de vuelta, pero veré sus caras hasta el día que me muera. Lo siento —sus manos suben y acunan su cara. _Bravo. _

Doy un suspiro de alivio. Ella lo hizo, lo logró.

—Gracias, Sra. Cartwright. Eso sería todo su señoría.

A continuación, el fiscal interroga a Delly. Ella se mantiene firme. Hace el tonto tan bien. En silencio, aplaudo sus ojos ojos abiertos de terror.

Cuando camina bajando del estrado y toma su asiento, nuestros ojos se encuentran en un saber que trasciende una relación normal de abogado/cliente. _¿Mentí bien?_ Sus pestañas me preguntan._ ¿Estoy siendo lo suficientemente suave para convencer al jurado?_ Su boca hace un mohín.

_Eres una actriz talentosa._ Digo con un movimiento de los ojos. _Y te odio_.

Me vuelvo en mi asiento para mirar a Peeta. Él está mirando hacia mí y no a su esposa. Reconoce el éxito con un tenso asentimiento de su cabeza.

Terminamos el juicio el primero de septiembre. En la mañana que se leerá el veredicto de Delly estoy hecha un desastre. Estoy vagando por mi departamento. Esta oscuro afuera y puedo ver algunas luces de barcos parpadeando en la superficie del océano. No he lavado mi pelo desde ayer y estoy usando pantalones cómodos y una vieja camiseta cuando suena el timbre. Simpático. Usualmente si tengo un invitado, el escritorio del frente suena antes de que abra el elevador. Voy a la puerta en mis medias y la abro sin ver por la mirilla, lo que es un muy mal hábito.

Peeta está en mi puerta en un traje arrugado, con una botella de vino en una mano y una bolsa de comida para llevar grasienta en la otra. Lo dejo entrar sin decir una palabra. No estoy sorprendida ni mortificada. Yo soy Katniss y él es Peeta. Me sigue a la cocina y deja salir un silbido cuando observa mi vista. Sonrío y le tiro un destapador para el vino. Abre el corcho, mientras voy a la alacena por dos copas. Empiezo a llevar todo a la mesa, pero él señala al balcón. Está frente al océano, y el único modo de llegar ahí es a través de mi habitación. Llevamos todo afuera y nos sentamos en la mesa de hierro que nunca ha sido usada. Trajo sushi. Subimos nuestros pies y comemos en silencio, viendo como las olas tocan la arena.

Hay pesadez entre nosotros, pero ¿no la hay siempre? Después de mañana no habrá más excusas para vernos y aunque no hemos dicho mucho a nivel personal, ha habido algunas miradas intercambiadas, pequeñas palabras… Estoy tan cansada de este ciclo, esta constante lucha por respirar el mismo aire que él. Lo miro y veo que me está mirando.

—¿Qué?

—No te cases con Cato.

—Pfff —digo—. ¿Por qué lo odias tanto?

Peeta se encoge de hombros y mira lejos.

—No es tu tipo.

—En serio —me burlo—. ¿Qué sabes de todos modos? Tienes un gusto horrible.

Nos sentamos en silencio unos pocos minutos y luego dice:

—Si nunca confiaste en mi para nada, confía en esto.

Suspiro y cambio de tema.

—¿Recuerdas nuestro árbol?

—Sí, lo recuerdo —dice suavemente.

—Lo cortaron. —Su cabeza gira a mirarme. —Solo bromeo —me rio. Él sonríe y sacude su cabeza.

—¿Qué diferencia hubiera hecho? Nuestra relación entera fue cortada —él sonríe, pero es una sonrisa amarga.

—Puesta en la procesadora —remarco.

—Pulverizada —agrega él.

Se va después de eso. Horas después de que se ha ido, aun puedo olerlo en mis pasillos. Mi condominio se siente frío y vacío sin él. Dejaría todo, el dinero, el trabajo elegante, el condominio… Podría vivir en una habitación con él y ser feliz. Creo. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta de eso antes? Antes, eché todo a perder. No puedo dormir, así que me siento en el sillón y miro al océano. Aún estoy sentada allí cuando sale el sol. Me alisto para la corte, me hago algo de café y salgo por la puerta.

Hoy es el último día. Ganamos el caso.

Delly es encontrada inocente del cargo de falsificar documentos, inocente del cargo del fraude en el trato clínico y culpable de la mala conducta en responsabilidades. Paga una multa de un millón de dólares y es sentenciada a doscientas horas de servicio comunitario. No celebro. Podría haber puesto a esa perra en prisión y haber robado a su marido.

La cena de victoria es en un restaurante de South Beach. Estoy intercambiando saludos con varios felicitadores con buenos deseos cuando la veo caminando hacia mí. Veo su sexy vestido negro con disgusto. Es tan elegante y sofisticada, parece de una revista. Estoy usando un simple vestido crema. Ella es el diablo esta noche y yo soy el ángel.

—Katniss —ronronea ella, acercándose con un vaso de vino en la mano—. Salud por la victoria. Estuvo muy bien hecho.

Choca su vaso con el mío y sonrío tensamente.

—¿Gracias?

—Supongo que no entenderé nunca por qué lo hiciste. Me salvaste. Al menos que, es porque él te pidió que lo hicieras.

Como coordinadas, las dos miramos a Peeta, quien está riendo y charlando con un grupo de amigos.

—Debe haber sido muy duro para ti estar con él. —Ella lo está mirando posesivamente. Estoy asombrada por lo mucho que extrañaba oír su risa. Me desgarra que pertenezca a la vida de ella y no a la mía. —Él no es la clase de hombre que una mujer olvida fácilmente —continua con dulzura, y si yo no fuera la clase de chica que juega su mismo juego, hubiera supuesto que era sincera.

—No, no lo es —admito libremente.

—Lo ves todo el tiempo, veo que lo haces, Katniss. —La miro con aburrimiento. Está jugando con alguien que sabe jugar mejor.

—¿Él te mira a ti como yo lo miro a él? —pregunto casualmente. Ahhh, y allí está, el odio enfermizo. Y, por la mirada en su cara, sé que he tocado un nervio. Ella abre la boca para decir algo, pero levanto una mano.

—Delly, ve con tu esposo —digo— antes de que se dé cuenta de que aún está enamorado de mí.

Y como si fuera coordinado, Peeta se gira a mirarme, no a su esposa, a mí. Nuestros ojos se encuentran por segundos breves, los de Peeta y los míos, gris y azul. Delly ve nuestro intercambio y aunque se mantiene en el epitome de decoro y clase, veo que sus labios se blanquean. Su furia viene a mí, aunque lo que siento viniendo de él la empuja lejos. Él esté extrañándome, como yo a él. Junto lo que queda de mi auto control y me digo la verdad:_ No es mío, nunca._

Pongo mi vino en la mesa más cercana y salgo rápidamente de sus vidas. Algunas cosas son mejor dejarlas solas.

La mañana siguiente prendo la tele para ver una familiar foto de un asalto. Miro la foto y gruño cuando oigo el nombre.

—Brutus Scott Orchard fue detenido por la policía en el aeropuerto de Miami anoche tratando de abordar un avión a Toronto. La policía lo llevó a custodia donde el acusado de violación está siendo interrogado. Entre sus víctimas hay siete mujeres cuyas edades varían entre diecisiete y treinta años. Cinco de ellas ha declarado y lo han identificado como el hombre que las secuestro y que abusó sexualmente de ellas. La policía está urgiendo a cualquiera que haya sido victimizada para declarar ahora…

La cámara luego cambia a una foto de Rue Hidleson, nombrándola como la primera víctima de Brutus. Muevo mi mano hacia su foto y apago la tele. La vida es sobre las elecciones, decido, buenas, malas, egoístas. Pero, parece que la más segura que he hecho en mi vida es la de no caminar bajo ese paraguas el día que me encontré con Peeta.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :)<strong>

**Bueno Katniss quizo compensar a Peeta salvando a su mujer, su expiación.**

**Pero entre ellos todavia hay algo, y creo que Delly se dio cuenta... y ellos igual.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, me encanta leer sus opiniones.**

_Nai1987 _

_Guest_

_X_

_deltag710_

_emily prentiss burton _

_**Exacto como dijeron por ahi, son unos mentirosos y tienen un amor muy enfermizo.. jaaaa**_

_**Saludos de MEXICO**_

_**SOLO FALTAN 2 DIAS ESTOY EMOCIONAAADA**_


	17. Chapter 17

**CAP. 17**

**PRESENTE**

Cato decidió mudarse a Florida después de yo ganar el caso. Vendió su casa en Grapevine, compró un nuevo vestuario de camisas pastel, y cambió su Lexus por un brillante Corvette amarillo. Me siento invadida cuando llego a casa un día y encuentro mi sala de estar llena de sus cajas prolijamente etiquetadas. _Armario de la planta baja, sala de juegos, oficina_, proclaman en escritura a mano, que yo sé muy bien que es de su madre. Me paseo a través del laberinto de pertenencias de Cato y espero que no planee desembalarlas aquí. No tengo espacio para dianas y fotos autografiadas de Diego Maradona.

Discutimos sobre ello durante una semana y, finalmente, él se compromete a poner sus pertenencias en un depósito. Sin las cajas, trabajo en la adaptación a mi nueva "vida en" que patrulla los pasillos de mi apartamento en jockeys blancos, cantando canciones de espectáculo en un acento tejano. Mi nevera está llena de cerveza y salsa, y por alguna razón salvaje esto me molesta más que las pilas de ropa sucia que encuentro arrojadas en todas partes de la casa.

Una mañana me despierto para encontrar las palabras "Eres caliente" garabateadas en mi espejo del baño con lápiz de labios. Aprieto los dientes tirando el tubo de cincuenta dólares destruido de Wine Gum y luego paso los siguientes diez minutos fregando el residuo con vinagre. Cuando ocurre una segunda vez, escondo mi barra de labios.

Entre los meses de marzo y mayo, encuentro diecisiete curiosas manchas en el sofá marfil, doce rozaduras de zapatos en mi pared y treinta y siete botellas de cerveza dejadas al azar alrededor de la casa. Él me lleva a cenar en nuestro aniversario y usa una camisa de botón bajo verde azulada, con pantalones blancos y mocasines de cocodrilo blanco. Recuerdo la elección de buen gusto de Peeta en cuanto a ropa y me siento avergonzada por la extravagancia de Cato.

Esto no es un juego de comparaciones, me recuerdo a mí misma. Me dice que me quiere un montón de veces y cada vez me estremezco por dentro.

_Oh, ¿qué sabes sobre el amor?_ Me quejo, en silencio. _Nunca has engañado para tenerlo._

El hermoso Cato, quien me adora y me trata como un accesorio caro, incluso odio la forma en que su almohada huele.

Peeta provocó esto, maldito. Yo estaba feliz, en una especie de manera delirante, pero feliz, no obstante. Y ahora… y ahora, lo único que puedo pensar es en su sonrisa torcida y su olor y la forma en que sus ojos asimilan el mundo con diversión. Yo psicoanalizo mi relación con Cato y cuándo no llego a una conclusión sólida, Johanna y yo nos reunimos para discutir el asunto.

Elegimos un pequeño café francés en la Avenida Las Olas y bebemos café de una prensa francesa.

—Él es una carga —dijo Johanna con más convicción que un atacante suicida.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Estoy estudiando el menú, contemplando un croissant de almendras.

—Ya sabes… cargar cosas en tu corazón rápidamente para evitar que se agriete y se abra… que se desangre...

—Quiere decir que, ¿salí con Cato para dejar de pensar en Peeta?

Johanna asiente.

—¿Por qué no pudiste decir eso?

—Porque, cuando hablas en sentido figurado, te hace sonar más inteligente.

Parpadeo hacia ella un par de veces antes de tirar a un lado mi menú.

—Entonces, ¿qué sugieres que haga, pantalones elegantes? Yo ya había absuelto a su esposa de sus crímenes.

—Espera —dijo Johanna—. Ni siquiera estoy hablando de Peeta, aquí. Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que Cato está mal, terrible, muy mal para ti.

Suspiro. ¿Por qué todo el mundo sigue diciendo eso?

Dos semanas más tarde, estoy resuelta a terminar de "fingir" ingeniosamente. Cato está todo sobre mí y estoy cansada de apartarlo y encontrar excusas. Decido tomar un día para mí. Me despido de mi novio con el ceño fruncido en la puerta principal, dándole un beso apresurado en los labios. Él llama tras de mí, preguntando cuándo voy a estar en casa, pero yo lo ignoro y sigo caminando. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cierran, me deslizo hasta el suelo y coloco la cabeza entre las piernas. Siento como si pudiera respirar de nuevo.

Comprar suena bien o tal vez un tiempo en el spa, conozco a una chica que me puede conseguir un cupo a último minuto. Pero entonces mi pensamiento se ríe y deriva hacia el hombre del que todavía estoy enamorada, y sé que un día en cualquier parte, es un día lejos de él. Por lo tanto, me conformo con la segunda mejor opción, algo que no he hecho en mucho tiempo. Saco mi teléfono celular de mi bolso demasiado caro y marco el número "uno" en mi marcación rápida.

—Johanna, soy yo —le susurro en el teléfono, aunque obviamente estoy sola y nadie me puede oír. Me siento culpable por lo que voy a decir—. ¿Te acuerdas de los viejos tiempos en el móvil Detective Gadget? —Hay una larga pausa en la cual reviso la pantalla para asegurarme de que todavía estamos conectadas.

—Estás demente —dice finalmente. Luego, después de una larga pausa— ¿a quién estamos espiando?

—¿A quién crees? —le pregunto, jugando con lo tiras en mi bolso.  
>Otra pausa.<p>

—¡NO! Absolutamente… ¡NO! Ni siquiera puedo creer… ¿dónde diablos estás?

—Vamos, Jo, si tuviera otro amigo a quien preguntar, lo haría…

—Por supuesto que no le pedirías a nadie que haga algo tan psicótico. Y, si lo hicieras, estaría muy ofendida.

—Estoy en mi camino a tu casa —digo arrojando mi coche en marcha atrás y recortando fuera de mi puesto… al estilo diva.

—Bien. Voy a estar lista y esperando. Asegúrate de traer café.

Treinta minutos más tarde, llego a la pulcra casa de Johanna al final del callejón y estaciono mi coche descuidadamente en su camino de entrada. Ella tiene cajas de flores en las ventanas y gnomos de jardín entre las peonías, una hermosa casa de campo como para que viva tal bruja. Ella abre la puerta antes de que pueda llamar al timbre y me tira en el interior de la cintura de mis pantalones.

—¿Qué coche vamos a llevar? —dice toda profesional.

—Pensé que no querías ir.

Arrebató el café de mi mano y me mira por encima del borde.

—Por supuesto que quiero, pero me vería como una mala persona si no me opongo en absoluto.

Me encojo de hombros. Dejé de tratar de calmar mi conciencia años atrás, pero a cada uno lo suyo.

—Tu auto. Él nunca lo ha visto, así tenemos menos posibilidades de ser descubiertas.

Ella asiente, mientras agarrar una bolsa de lona del sofá.

—¿Sabes dónde vive este payaso?

—Por supuesto lo sé —me burlo de su tono de voz y la sigo en el garaje—. Yo soy su abogado… ¡duh!

—¿Ah, sí? Entonces, ¿en qué posición estaban…? —En este momento Johanna dice algo muy crudo. Me estremezco. He llegado a rechazar la palabra "c".

La bonita y delicada Johanna comenzó a maldecir después de Steven, quien la engañó dos veces y robó mil setecientos dólares de su cajón de la cómoda. Desde aquella fatídica tarde cuando encontró a Steven copulando con su secretaria, ella desarrolló una obsesión con la palabra "c", y llamar a las chicas "perras rastreras."

—Probablemente en la misma posición que Steven y Tina estaban cuando los encontraste haciendo lo desagradable —le digo.

—Touché —responde ella—. Así que, ¿estamos espiando a la perra rastrera, también, o simplemente al Sr. Maravilla?

—Peeta —digo decididamente—. Quiero espiar a Peeta. —Johanna asiente y pone en reversa su camioneta negra entrando en la carretera.

—Llama a su oficina.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto hurgando en la bolsa de lona para comprobar los suministros.

—Así sabemos dónde está y lo que está haciendo hoy, genio.

—No puedo —digo, mi dedo posicionado por encima de los botones. Johanna arrebata el teléfono de mi mano y marca por sí misma.

—Debilucha —murmura y, a continuación—: Hola, oye, trabajo en Sunrise Dental y estoy tratando de localizar al señor Peeta Mellark. Se perdió su cita de esta mañana y…¿ah, sí? ¿En serio? Bueno, eso es perfectamente comprensible entonces… bien… voy a llamar de nuevo para volver a programar, gracias. —Cuelga el teléfono y sonríe triunfante—. ¡Están fuera de la ciudad!

—Está bien —le digo moviendo la cabeza en confusión—. ¿Por qué estás tan contenta?

—¡Porque ahora podemos entrar en su casa! —afirma, haciendo una cara verdaderamente demoníaca hacia mí.

—Estás loca —digo alejándome de ella y mirando por la ventana—. ¿Por qué es que tengo que vomitar de repente?

—Te va a encantar, confía en mí. Entré en la casa de Steven después de que se cogiera a esa perra rastrera y encontré todo tipo de cosas interesantes; tenía esta cosa por los asiáticos… hombres.

—¿Entraste en el apartamento de tu ex? —Mi cabeza me daba vueltas ahora—. ¿Cómo no sé acerca de estos chanchullos y cuándo te convertiste en mí?

—Has estado muy ocupada. Lucy y Johanna no irrumpieron para espiar… Johanna irrumpió para encontrar los pendientes de su abuela que había dejado allí. —Bueno, en primer lugar, dejar de referirte a ti misma en primera persona, Johanna, y en segundo lugar, ¡no voy a irrumpir en su casa!

—¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en la policía moral? —Ella tomó un sorbo de su café violentamente.

—Soy un abogado.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Y un adulto.

Ella soltó un bufido.

—Y ya le he causado un montón de problemas para toda la vida a ese hombre. Esta última afirmación parece enfurecerla, porque ella comienza a chisporrotear. Ella viene a mí con todo su acento tejano.

—¡Y él a ti! —Me señala con el dedo y luego golpea el volante—. ¡Él siempre vuelve! Maldita sea Katniss, siempre termina encontrándote y tú tienes el derecho de saber por qué. Ha destrozado tu vida por lo menos cuatro veces para ahora. ¡ODIO CUANDO LAS PERSONAS NO UTILIZAN SUS INTERMITENTES! —Ella alza su dedo medio a un Mercedes mientras aceleramos al pasar—. Además, no olvidemos que Delly hizo un poco de su propia irrupción y entrada aquel día, cuando iba toda _Atracción Fatal_ en tu apartamento.

Eso era oh-tan-cierto.

—Sé el código de alarma de su casa —digo con voz débil.

—¿Cómo? —Sus ojos se abren de admiración.

—Algo la desactivó una vez mientras Peeta, Delly y yo estábamos en una reunión informativa y la empresa de seguridad llamó a su celular para verificar el código antes de que la desactivaran.

—Ahora todo lo que necesitamos es una llave. —Me sonríe y gira en la salida de Parkland.

—Mantienen un repuesto en un comedero para pájaros en el patio trasero.

—¿Cómo sabes _eso_?

—Oí que le decía a la criada en el teléfono cuando ella se quedó por fuera.

Ella maldice y me llama espeluznante.

—Sí, y tú eres una perra rastrera.

Estamos de pie en el vestíbulo de la gigantesca casa de Delly y Peeta. Yo, con aire de culpabilidad, mientras me muerdo las uñas, y Johanna sin preocupación está dando un paseo alrededor tocando sus cosas. La miro y me pregunto: quién ganaría si ella y Delly estuvieran por entrar en una pelea.

—¿Mira esto? —dice, levantando un huevo de filigrana de una mesa adornada de oro—. Esto debe costar al menos un centenar de bolsos Cartier.

—Deja eso —le siseo, escupiendo un pedazo de acrílico de la comisura de mi boca. Su casa era un museo y Delly era su principal atractivo. Dondequiera que miraba había pinturas y fotografías de la bestia de cabeza roja, algunas de ellas lo suficientemente amable para incluir a Peeta. Me estremecí bajo su mirada y me fui a parar bajo una alcoba.

—Ya hemos irrumpido, muy bien podríamos sacarle provecho —me dije animadamente.

La sigo a la cocina, donde miramos dentro de la nevera. Está equipada con todo, desde caviar Bulga, a budín de chocolate Jell-O. Johanna extrae una uva de un racimo y la mete en su boca.

—Sin semilla —murmura. Chorros de jugo se derrama de sus labios y en la puerta del refrigerador. Yo limpio la mancha con una toalla de papel y la arrojo a la basura.

Nos abrimos paso por un tramo sinuoso de escaleras, nuestros tacones resuenan contra el mármol de color mantequilla. Johanna se detiene en lo que parece ser la puerta del dormitorio principal.

—Uh, oh, yo no voy a ir allí —digo, retrocediendo unos pasos. Preferiría cortarme una mano antes que ver su dormitorio.

—Bueno, yo voy a ver. —Y con eso empuja la puerta y desaparece en el interior. Yo paseo en la dirección opuesta. Camino por un largo pasillo que está lleno de fotografías 8x10 en blanco y negro. Peeta y Delly cortando su pastel de bodas, Peeta y Delly de pie en una playa, Delly fumando un cigarrillo frente a la Torre Eiffel… me doy la vuelta indignada. No quiero estar más aquí, este es su lugar; donde ríen y comen y tienen sexo. No puedo creer cómo han cambiado las cosas. Me siento un poco dejada atrás; como si me estoy despertando de un coma y descubro que el mundo siguió adelante sin mí. ¿Por qué todavía me siento igual cuando todo el mundo es diferente?

Me dirijo de nuevo a las escaleras para esperar a Johanna. Y entonces lo veo… una puerta, una puerta oval.

Peeta siempre me dijo que un día cuando construyera una casa quería tener una puerta a su oficina que se asemejara a aquellas cosas pesadas medievales que uno ve en las películas. Me acerqué lentamente y alcancé a levantar la perilla que es casi tan grande como mi cabeza. Se abre y el soplo de una nueva casa y colonia me golpea en la cara.

Ni siquiera huele a él. En los últimos cuatro años ha cambiado de colonia, vuelvo a tener esa sensación de coma.

Hay estanterías de nogal alineadas a cada pared, llenas de novelas y libros de texto y las ocasionales baratijas. Viro hacia el escritorio y me siento en su enorme sillón giratorio. Supongo que por una vuelta y doy un giro. Esta es mi habitación favorita de la casa. Puedo notarlo. Todo lo que le gusta y odia está aquí. Pelotas de béisbol autografiadas en un estante en la pared. Casi puedo verlo quitando una de su expositor y lanzándola unas cuantas veces en el aire antes de devolverla amorosamente. Una selección de música muy diversa está puesta en una pila desordenada junto al monitor de su ordenador. Noto con tierno placer que el CD de la tienda de música está entre ellos y luego está el modelo del caballo de Troya que su padre le regaló cuando se perdió su fiesta de cumpleaños número veintiuno. Estaba hecho de bronce sólido y sin necesidad de decirlo, era muy pesado. Peeta odiaba esa cosa, pero siempre lo mantenía a la vista para recordarse ser un hombre de palabra.

Lo recojo y lo doy vuelta hasta que el vientre del caballo está hacia arriba. Hay una pequeña trampilla de la que nadie sabe. Peeta me dijo una vez que almacenaba recuerdos en su interior, recuerdos que no quería que nadie más viera. Me muerdo el labio inferior antes de abrirlo. ¿Qué era un crimen más, cierto? Mi hoja de cálculo ya estaba más extendida del "mucho más".

Mis dedos agarran algo delgado y como de papel. Lo tiro hacia fuera con suavidad y desenrollo una escritura de papel pergamino de algún tipo. Se trata de un dibujo hecho con la punta chata de un lápiz de carbón. En la parte inferior de la página el artista ha firmado su nombre: C. Price Carrol en letras largas y fluidas. Las ilustraciones son la cara de una mujer. Está sonriendo y hay un pequeño borrón de un hoyuelo en su mejilla. Miro el rostro que reconozco, pero no puedo ubicarlo, no porque sea una mala obra, sino porque ha pasado ya largo tiempo desde la última vez que lo he visto.

—Glimmer Alexander —digo en voz alta, estudiando sus ojos abiertos—, otra persona que confió en mí y jodí. —Vuelvo a enrollar el papel y lo pongo a un costado. Me pregunto cuán a menudo Peeta sigue pensando en ella. ¿Se imagina como hubiera sido su vida con ella? ¿Se imagina lo que habría sido conmigo? ¿Alguna vez piensa en mí?

Vuelvo a agarrarlo y esta vez saco algo que es redondo y de metal, el anillo del pulgar de Peeta: el de la estrella y el diamante que le di para un cumpleaños. Suspiro mientras lo llevo a mis labios. Entonces, ¿él lo esconde? Al menos lo conserva, ¿cierto? Quizás algunas noches cuando está solo y escuchando ese CD, lo saca y piensa en mí. Una chica solo puede tener esperanza. Después de eso saco un reloj de arena en miniatura, en el cual los diminutos granos de arena son plateados, y luego un pequeño folleto, cuyas páginas coloreadas de negro, rojo, blanco, dorado y verde no tienen palabras. No sé de qué recuerdos provienen estas baratijas, luego de mí, supongo. Coloco el adorno bien de vuelta en su escritorio y mi oído capta un pequeño tintineo.

¿Dónde he escuchado ese sonido antes? Mi mirada barre el escritorio, y luego el suelo circundante, buscando al culpable. ¿Dónde… dónde? ¡Ahí! Mis mano lo recogen y un balido escapa de mi garganta.

No sé si estoy sorprendida o si sabía que él lo encontraría con el tiempo, pero mi boca se siente seca cuando giro el objeto en mi palma. El centavo, nuestro penique. ¿Había ido a mi departamento luego de que me fui, a buscarme? ¿Lo había visto encima de mi maltratada mesita? Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas cuando me imagino lo confundido que debió haberse sentido. ¿Cómo había sabido tomar la única cosa que simbolizaba el comienzo de nuestro romance? Delly debió habérselo dicho, me di cuenta con amargura. A pesar de la promesa que me hizo, debió haberle ofrecido la verdad con una satisfacción enfermiza. Para mantenerlo alejado de mí, porque ella debió haber sabido que él intentaría encontrarme. Estoy enojada, encorvándome, y tengo náuseas cuando escucho que dicen mi nombre. Se hace eco a través de la casa como si fuera cantado por una cantante de trasfondo.

—¡Katniss! —Johanna llega corriendo a la oficina, sacándome de mi aturdimiento. Ella está ondeando algo en sus manos, su cabello castaño rebotando por todas partes debido a su entusiasmo—. Katniss —vuelve a decir, con los ojos como platos—. Hay algo que tienes que ver.

Sostienen en alto un sobre de manila, el que lanza hacia mí por encima del escritorio.

—¿Dónde encontraste esto? —No quiero tocarlo.

—Cierra la boca y ábrelo. —Se cruza de brazos y no puedo evitar notar lo preocupada que parece.

Extiendo la mano para agarrarlo y suavemente abro la parte superior permitiendo que su contenido se desparrame sobre el escritorio de Peeta. Cartas, fotos… las estudio por un minuto, antes de sentir olas de sorpresa pasar a través de mi cuerpo.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Johanna? —La miro negando con la cabeza. Estoy completamente confundida.

—Te lo dije —dice ella—. Léelas.

Yaciendo en el escritorio hay fotos de mí… y Cato. Hay una toma del compromiso, la que había sido tomada por un profesional luego de que se me propuso y una toma de nosotros juntos en el zoológico durante nuestro primer año de noviazgo.

—No entiendo… —digo sin expresión y Johanna, la querida detective Johanna, señala a la pila de cartas. —¿Voy a enfadarme? —pregunto mordiéndome el labio inferior.

—Mucho.

Saco la primera carta. Está escrita a mano en una simple hoja de papel.

_**Hola Ana,**_

_** Sé que odias cuando te llamo de esa manera, pero no puedo resistirme. **_

_**Es una extraña proposición la que me has propuesto, y debo admitir que mi curiosidad llegó a la cima. No sé en qué problemas te has metido ahora, pero si tiene algo que ver con la preparatoria… ¡cuenta conmigo! **_

_**Bromas aparte, te debo una. Las entradas para el superbowl valen a mi primogénito, así que si quieres que saque a una chica guapa en una cita, no voy a quejarme. **_

_**De todas maneras, preciosa, te seguiré actualizando sobre la situación. ¡Ella está increíblemente sexy! **_

_**Cato.**_

Mi pared de la ira comienza a agrietarse mientras un gemido y gradualmente escala hasta que suena como la sirena de un camión de bomberos. Johanna parece preocupada, por lo que me tranquilizo y me detengo.

—Siguiente. —Extiendo mi mano hacia ella, y ella deposita otra hoja de papel entre mis dedos.

_**An-An, **_

_**¡No puedo creer que esto esté pasando! O sea, ¿qué diablos? **_

_**Estoy seguro de que estarás contenta de que estemos por casarnos. Finalmente seguí tu consejo y se lo pedí. **_

_**¡Vaya! Supongo que debería decir gracias. ¡Gracias! **_

_**Estaré en Florida visitándote el próximo mes, quizás podamos almorzar; tu hombre, Kat y yo. ¡No te matará hablar con ella! **_

_**Sé que hay alguna especie de pasado sórdido entre ustedes, pero lo que haya sido, ella lo superará. Eres la fuerza que nos reunió después de todo. **_

_**Hablemos pronto. **_

_**El comprometido, **_

_**Cato.**_

—Joder —digo.

—Eso es un eufemismo. —Johanna se acerca a donde estoy sentada y abre la máquina copiadora de Peeta.

—¡Me tendió una trampa! De alguna manera supo que fui a Texas y tuvo a uno de sus amigos tratando de conquistarme, ¡para mantenerme alejada de Peeta! —Mi voz se está elevando y Johanna me acaricia el hombro compasivamente.

—Cato es amigo de Delly. Lo usó y él ni siquiera lo supo.

—Bueno, ella le dio tickets para el Superbowl. No son fáciles de conseguir, sabes. Johanna aprieta el botón y un sonido zumbante llena la sala.

—Estoy comprometida con el pucho barato de Delly.

Siento como mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? No, no fui estúpida. Es imposible que haya sabido que Cato y Delly estaban relacionados. Pero, debería haber sabido que ella no confiaría en mí para permanecer alejada de la vida de Peeta y que tomaría precauciones extra. ¡Yo estaba planeando una boda con su precaución!

—Quememos esta casa —digo poniéndome de pie. —Espera, espera, esta también es la casa de Peeta. No hay necesidad de castigarlo por lo que Delly ha hecho.

—Acabo de salvarla de una condena de veinte años en la cárcel —gimo—. Defendí a esa asquerosa, malvada y traidora perra.

—Sí. Qué pena que seas tan malditamente buena abogada, ¿huh? De todas maneras, hay más malas noticias…

—¿Más? ¿Cómo puede haber más?

Ella saca un palillo de su bolsillo trasero y lo pone en mi palma.

—¿Qué es? —jadeo, conteniendo las lágrimas. Johanna pone sus ojos en blanco.

—Un monitor de fertilidad.

—¿Huh?

—Es una tira reactiva usada para monitorear los niveles de hormonas presentes en tu orina… así puede conseguir quedarte embarazada…

Volteo mi mano y lo tiro.

—¿Están intentando tener un bebé? —jadeo. ¿Por qué él no me lo dijo?

—_Ella_ está intentando tener un bebé. Lo encontré escondido en una caja de zapatos "secreta" con esas cartas —asiente hacia la correspondencia de Cato— y un gráfico de fertilidad. Si ambos estuvieran intentando tener un bebé, ¿no crees que los artilugios de bebé estarían en el gabinete del baño?

La miro con una expresión en blanco.

—¡Katniss! Está intentando quedarse embarazada porque volviste a aparecer en escena. Está asustada de perderlo. ¡Peeta no lo sabe! Tienes que detenerlos antes de que él esté atrapado para siempre.

—¿Por qué? No puedo… —digo, deslizándome miserablemente en la silla—. Un gráfico de fertilidad —repito y no tengo idea de lo que es.

—Sí, y dice los días en que tendrá más probabilidad de ser capaz de concebir. ¿En qué siglo estás?

—¿El gráfico de fertilidad dice este fin de semana? —Siento la respiración escaparse de mi ahora, como si alguien me hubiera golpeado en el estómago.

Johanna asiente.

—Ten. —Me entregas las fotocopias de las cartas de Cato—. Mira, es momento de que hagas algo. Y no estoy hablando de tu habitual rutina de astuta y deshonesta. Esta vez tienes que decirle la verdad y ser honesta acera de todo.

—¿Cómo qué? ¿Sobre qué queda ser honesta? Él ya sabe lo más importante.

—Como, decirle que Delly te echó cuando fuiste a Florida y que intentó sobornarte con dinero… ¿qué tal eso?

—Eso no hará ninguna diferencia. Ya sabe que ella es tan corrupta como yo. Se vuelve loco por las chicas inmorales.

—¿Qué hay de confrontarlo sobre sus sentimientos por ti? Te volvió a encontrar, incluso después él supo lo que hiciste cuando tuvo amnesia. Sigue enamorado de ti, Katniss. Solo tienes que convencerlo de eso.

Pienso en cómo apareció él anoche en mi casa antes de la sentencia de Delly. Siempre aparecía, ¿no? Apareciendo en la tienda de música, apareciendo en la tienda de comestibles, apareciendo en mi oficina. Maldición. Johanna tenía razón, tenía que haber algo acerca de ello.

—Está bien —digo.

—Está bien —coincide—. Ahora enciende esa computadora, tenemos que descubrir a dónde van.

Dos horas después, atravieso la puerta de mi casa. Las ventanas están abiertas y el aire del mar salado me golpea en el rostro. Lo tomo a grandes sorbos y empiezo a buscar a mi rata prometido- me recuerdo estar calmada, actuar como una dama, pero cuando lo veo tomando sol en mi enorme patio juro en voz alta, por lo que se da la vuelta cayendo al agua.

—Ten. —Me quito el anillo del dedo y se lo lanzo. Va cayendo a través de la baldosa y gira hasta detenerse a sus pies—. Me voy de viaje. Cuando regrese, MAS VALE QUE NO ESTÉS.

Se pone de pie de un salto pareciendo confundido. Mira de derecha a izquierda como si la respuesta para mi errático comportamiento pudiera estar allí.

—¿_Qué_…?

Me fijo en su traje de baño color salmón, sus gafas de sol Gucci, la manera en que se mueve como un robot, y siento vergüenza. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡No pensaba! Estaba llenando con algo mi corazón. ¡Johanna tenía razón!

—¡Conoces a Delly! ¡Todos estos meses estaba defendiéndola en la corte y nunca dijiste nada!

La cara de Cato se pone blanca, a pesar de su ridículo bronceado. Sus manos aletean alrededor como si no pudiera decidirse entre rendirse o señalarme.

—¡Saliste conmigo por unos tickets para el Superbowl! —le estoy gritando ahora.

—Sí, pero…

—¡Cierra la boca! Solo cállate.

Me derrumbo en una silla y pongo mi cabeza sobre mis manos. Siento como si tuviera noventa años.

—Cato, no somos el uno para el otro. No quiero casarme contigo, lo siento.

—Bueno —resopla—¿No tengo nada que decir al respecto?

Lo miro a través de mis dedos.

—En realidad, no. —Suspiro y me pongo de pie—. Tengo que empacar.

Me dirijo dentro.

—¿Por qué? —grita detrás de mí—. ¿Por qué no podemos resolverlo? Me detengo mirando por encima de mi hombro.

—No hay nada que resolver. No puedo darte algo que no tengo.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA.<strong>

**Este fue un capitulo dificil para mi. Estoy pasando por cosas muy feas, mi relacion de 9 años de noviazgo se termino, y solo tengo 22 años, asi que hagan cuentas. fuimos inseparables, teniamos un futuro y a el de repente le gusta alguien mas jajajaja.. no se si reir o llorar.**

**pero aqui estoy distrayendome con este fic.**

**Espero sus comentarios.**

**GRCIAS por leer y comentar,**

**lamento no responderles los comentarios..**

**Saluds**


	18. Chapter 18

**ADADTACION: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es originalmente llamada The Opportunist (Love Me whit lies) de Tarryn Fishes. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin animo de lucro para entretener.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 18<strong>

**.**

**PRESENTE**

Ocho horas después, estoy sentada en la clase ejecutiva, , bebiendo una coca-cola y dando golpecitos con mis dedos impacientemente en la bandeja con bebidas en frente de mí.

Peeta y la Bestia Escarlata están en Roma. Sí, eso es lo que dije, _Roma_. Las Bahamas no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella y tampoco lo era Marco Island, ambos de los cuales estaban catalogadas como localizaciones superiores en el historial de Internet de su computadora. En su lugar, optó por el hotel La De Ville Inter-Continental, donde su actriz favorita Susan Sarandon quedó embarazada. ¿Cómo sé de un detalle tan personal?

Porque, además de irrumpir en su casa con mi mejor amiga psicótica, también hackeé su cuenta de correo electrónico y leí una correspondencia entre su madre y ella.

—¿Es tu primera vez en Roma?

Miro y veo un par de ojos muy grises mirándome desde el asiento de al lado.

—Um, sí —corto las palabras para sonar tan desagradable como sea posible y miro por la ventana.

_Estúpida habladuría de mierda_. No estoy de humor para conversar. Estoy en la misión más importante de mi vida.

—Vas a amarlo. Es el mejor lugar del mundo.

—Sí, para hacer bebés —murmuro.

—Lo siento ¿qué?

—Oh, nada —digo—. Voy por cosas de negocios, así que es puro trabajo y nada de diversión para mí — Me río estridente y pretendo hurgar en el bolso por algo.

—Es una lástima. Al menos debes hacer tiempo para ver el Coliseo, absolutamente increíble. — Lo miro ahora, porque eso no es realmente una mala idea. ¡Santo cielo! ¡Voy a Roma! Ahora estoy emocionada oficialmente. En toda la conmoción de reservar un boleto, tirar las cosas en una maleta y romper con Cato, se me escapó por completo.

—Tal vez lo haga —le digo, sonriendo. No era mal parecido. En realidad, era maliciosamente guapo con el pelo negro como el carbón, la piel de oliva, y una mandíbula cincelada. Tenía una de esas narices claramente judía. De repente me siento acomplejada.

—Gale Hawthorne —me ofrece su mano y la tomo.

—Katniss Everdeen.

—Katniss Everdeen —repite—. Ese es un nombre muy poético.

—Bueno, esa es una de las cosas más extrañas que alguien me ha dicho.

Pongo una cara y él sonríe.

—¿Qué haces para vivir? —pregunto, tratando de sonar agradable—. _Oh, dios mío… acabo de romper con Cato… ¡oh-dios-mío!_

—Tengo mi propio negocio. ¿Tú?

—Abogada —digo. Bajo la mirada y veo mis manos temblar. —Tengo que ir al baño de damas, ¿te importa?

El niega con la cabeza y sale al pasillo para que yo pueda pasar. Casi choco con una niñita y una azafata mientras me dirijo a trompicones hacia el baño.

Una vez que estoy dentro, colapso en frente del inodoro y vomito.

_ Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda_.

Mi vida entera ha cambiado en las últimas pocas horas y apenas me doy cuenta ahora. Pero él me amaba ¿no? ¿Lo amé? No. Era lo correcto, romper con él. Era la única cosa que quedaba por hacer.

Me enjuago la boca en el lavabo y me recuesto contra la pared. Esto era una locura, corriendo a Italia, persiguiendo a mi ex-novio, todo por un capricho. ¿Qué diría mi madre? Me ahogo un sollozo y muerdo el labio. Sola en Roma, ni siquiera hablo italiano, por amor de Dios. Esto era malo. Esto era muy, muy malo.

Vuelvo a mi asiento y Gale amablemente me deja entrar sin decir una palabra sobre mi cara hinchada. Después de tomar unos cuantos grandes tragos de mi refresco, deslizo dos dedos por debajo de los ojos para aclarar cualquier marca de rímel y me giro hacia Gale, con el ceño fruncido.

—No voy a ir a Roma por negocios —digo, y él no se ve sorprendido. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Él no sabe que yo soy una mentirosa perpetua.

—Oh —dice, levantando una ceja—. Ok.

Tomo un profundo respiro. Se siente emocionante decir la verdad.

—Voy a encontrar a Peeta Mellark y cuando lo haga, tengo que decirle la verdad acerca de todo. Estoy muy asustada.

Me mira con renovado interés. He pasado de ser una chica guapa, a una mujer con intriga.

—¿Qué tipo de verdad es esa?

—Una muy loca. Va a haber un montón que limpiar. —Suspiro.

—Me gustaría oír sobre eso.

Me muevo ante su mirada. Él tiene la intensidad de un arma nuclear en esos dos orbes grises.

—Es una larga historia.

—Bueno —dijo levantando sus manos y mirando alrededor de la cabina—. Va a ser un largo vuelo.

—Bien. Te diré con una condición —digo, poniendo mis piernas hacia mi pecho y manteniéndolas allí. Gale mira mis rodillas y luego mi cara como si no pudiera entender como una mujer ya crecida se sienta como una niñita—. Tienes que decirme lo peor que has hecho.

—¿Lo peor que he hecho alguna vez? —mira a lo lejos en busca de algún recuerdo lejano y sonríe. —Estaba en noveno grado, había una chica en mi clase y la llamábamos Felicity Robusta. Como una broma me colé en su patio trasero y robé un par de ropa interior del tendedero y luego la colgué en la puerta de entrada de la escuela con un letrero que decía, Felicity Robusta Lleva Bragas De Paracaídas. Cuando lo vio, se echó a llorar, tropezó con su mochila y tuvo que ser trasladada al servicio de urgencias con cinco puntos de sutura en la barbilla. Me sentía muy mal, todavía lo hago en realidad.

—Eso fue cruel —digo asintiendo.

—Sí, es una chica sexy ahora. La vi en mi reunión escolar y le pedí que saliera conmigo. Se rio de mí, diciendo que ya había tenido sus bragas antes y que no pasaría de nuevo.

Me rio, una verdadera risa, así que todo mi cuerpo se sacude. Gale se me une. Todavía estoy riendo, cuando me doy cuenta que tengo otro chico bueno en mis manos.

—Entonces, ¿Felicity? ¿Eso es lo peor que has hecho alguna vez?

—Una vez robé un imán de una tienda una vez.

—Oh dios —digo—. No estoy segura que estés listo para mi historia.

—Pruébame.

Miro su cara y recuerdo cómo Peeta me dijo una vez que se podía juzgar la personalidad de alguien por su apariencia. Si esto es verdad, decido que puedo confiar en Gale porque tiene los ojos más amables que he visto en mi vida.

—Me enamoré debajo de un árbol —comencé.

**_Doce horas más tarde_**

Está lloviendo en Roma y estoy de pie fuera del De La Ville Hotel Inter-Continental, escondida debajo de un toldo amarillo que apenas me protegía de la lluvia torrencial. No sé por qué estoy aquí, justo en este momento, ya que nada se puede lograr luciendo como una rata mojada. Sin embargo, siento la necesidad de ver a su ventana y mirar la vista que sus propios ojos habían estado disfrutando toda la mañana. Su hotel es pequeño pero opulento y se asienta majestuosamente en la parte superior de la Plaza de España. Me imagino que se puede ver toda la ciudad desde su pequeño balcón. Qué romántico. Suspiro y sigo viendo. Hay un movimiento detrás de la ventana y luego surge una cabeza roja familiar con un cigarrillo que brilla intensamente en la mano. ¿Acaso no sabía que la nicotina afecta negativamente a la fertilidad?

—Sigue fumando —suspiro, entrecerrando los ojos.

Un segundo después las puertas se abren de nuevo y como un Dios romano, Peeta emerge para unirse a ella. Está sin camisa y su cabello está húmedo de la ducha, lo más probable es que la acabara de tomar. Pretendo que mi corazón no está haciendo un correteo eléctrico y limpio con los dos dedos debajo de mis ojos para eliminar la máscara de pestañas que se está acumulando allí. _No lo toques, no…_ ella extiende una mano y la corre a lo largo de su pecho seductoramente. Peeta la atrapa en la cintura de sus pantalones y se ríe.

Miro hacia otro lado cuando tira de ella hacia él y envuelve sus brazos alrededor. Mi corazón empieza a doler, ese sentimiento del que he sido mejor amiga en los últimos nueve años. Piso con fuerza la acera y un gemido animal surge de mi boca. Estoy tan jodidamente harta de amarlo.

—Está bien Katniss, están a punto de poner la cosa de la fertilidad a la prueba. Tengo que detener a Delly de que eso suceda —me canturreo mientras saco mi celular de mi bolsillo. La llamada me va a costar una fortuna, pero a quién le importa ¿verdad? No se puede poner un precio al amor.

Marcando el número de De La Ville, me meto debajo del alero de una tienda de perfumes y espero con impaciencia hasta que escucho el tono de llamada.

—Buona Sera, De La Ville Inter-Continental. Non ci sono titoli che contengano la parola? —responde una voz femenina.

—Mmm… hola… ¿Habla español?

—Sí. ¿Dígame en que puede ayudarle?

—Estoy tratando de conseguir un huésped en su hotel. El Sr. Peeta Mellark… es urgente y me estaba preguntando si podían conseguirlo inmediatamente y que me devuelva la llamada. —Escucho que escribe algo en la computadora.

—¿Y su nombre?

¡Uh oh! ¿Cuál es el nombre de su secretaria? Sonaba algo como Piña Colada…

—Rena Vovada —digo—. Lo estoy llamando de su oficina, dígale que es importante que me llame enseguida. Muchas gracias. —Y cuelgo antes de que tenga chance de preguntarme alguna otra cosa.

Con la tarea hecha me escabullo de nuevo en la lluvia en la que tengo una visión de su balcón. Peeta y Delly están todavía allí. Ella está apagando su cigarrillo con una mano permitiéndole tirar de ella a la habitación de nuevo. Veo la estúpida cabeza de él metiéndose en el interior de su habitación y luego sus manos se separan mientras desaparece por la puerta. Me imagino que puedo oír el lejano trino de su teléfono en la habitación. Bueno. Eso me compraría al menos una media hora. Esperemos que el tiempo suficiente para matar el estado de ánimo.

Satisfecha, me dirijo de nuevo al Montecitorio, el hotel que me había reservado antes. No era tan llamativo como el De La Ville, pero era encantador, sin embargo, y no me importaba nada Susan Sarandon.

Mis zapatos están empapados y salpicando agua cuando entro en el vestíbulo. La chica detrás del mostrador me mira y toma el teléfono para llamar a mantenimiento.

—¿Es usted la Señorita Everdeen, no? —dice detrás de mí, mientras me dirijo hacia los ascensores. Dudo antes de dar la vuelta.

—Sí.

—Tengo un mensaje aquí para usted — extiende un pedazo de papel y lo agarre con cautela entre dos de mis dedos secos.

—¿De quién? —Casi temía preguntar, pero cuando responde

— Un Gale Hawthorne —siento una calma quitarme mi ansiedad. Gale, el completo extraño al que se lo conté todo, fue genial que llamara. Me hacía sentir como si estar en Roma no fuera gran cosa.

Tenía amigos allí.

Tomo mi nota y mi poncho todavía goteando hasta mi habitación y me meto a la ducha sin molestarme en leer el mensaje. Todo, incluyendo mi nuevo compañero Gale estaban en suspenso hasta que estuviera cálida y seca.

Cuando finalmente salgo, me acurruco en la cama minúscula y despliego el papel mojado.

**_Cena a las ocho_**

**_ Tavernetta _**

**_Tienes que comer..._**

Sonrío. Sí tengo que comer y por qué no con alguien que realmente me gustaba. Cojo el teléfono y marco el número de celular que Gale me entregó en el aeropuerto antes de separarnos.

—Solo para emergencias —me dijo guiñándome el ojo—. No abuses de mi número de celular secreto.

Dudé por solo un segundo antes de tomarlo. Estaba sola en Roma. Quizás lo necesitaría.

—Gale, es Katniss —digo en el receptor.

—No quiero hablar al menos que me digas que vienes.

—Lo haré.

—Bien.

El restaurante es un poco fastuoso, ¿estás equipada?

—Vamos a ver, he venido aquí para convencer al amor de mi vida que tiene que estar conmigo otra vez... Tengo cuatro "vestidos acéptame de nuevo y ámame" ¿Cuál te gustaría?

—El negro…

—Está bien —suspiro—. Te veré a las ocho.

Me quedo con la sensación de vértigo de la emoción. Esto es todo. Estaba tomando el control de mi vida. Esta noche me gustaría cenar y relajarme. Mañana me gustaría encontrar a Peeta y le diré todo. La Tarta de Cereza no tenía ni idea de lo que se avecinaba. El Huracán Katniss estaba a punto de llegar a Roma y agitar las cosas.

Mientras me preparo para la cena, pienso en la última gota que colmó nuestra relación. La forma en que mi corazón latía con fuerza mientras estaba fuera de la oficina de Peeta, a sabiendas de que la persona que amaba más que a nada me estaba traicionando en ese mismo momento. Consideré alejarme, fingiendo que había alguien más en su oficina con la chica coqueta. Entonces pensé en mi padre, y la forma en que su engaño había hecho daño a mi madre más que el cáncer jamás podría. Tenía que verlo. No sólo él, sino ella. ¿Quién era la chica que tenía el poder de apartarnos?

_**PASADO**_

Este iba a ser súper malo. Hiriente. Alterador de vida. La puerta se abrió sin hacer ruido, tan silencioso, de hecho, que ni Peeta ni su colaboradora sabían que estaba abierta y que había un público muy sorprendido de pie mirando.

—Peeta —dije con una voz seca, porque en este momento, la vida ya estaba siendo absorbida de mí.

Sus dos cabezas se voltearon rápidamente y él dio un paso brusco hacia atrás. Miré la forma en que su vestido estaba subido por encima de su muslo con un nudo en el estómago. Esta era la realidad, ella, él, y mi vida cayendo a pedazos.

No había manera de que pudiera explicar esa distancia y no había ninguna posibilidad de que yo le creyera aunque lo intentara.

Miré su cara. Estaba muy, muy pálido.

—Peeta —dije de nuevo. Lucia tan sorprendido que me encogí. Lo siento por ser atrapado. Su boca se abrió y cerró, pero nada salió. La muchacha me miró con aire satisfecho. Quería gritar _¿Ella? ¿Por qué ella?_

—Te amé —dije y esa fue la primera vez que se lo decía.

Su rostro arrugado por la emoción. ¿Cuán cruel era para decirle algo que había estado esperando, en el momento de su falla? Era un golpe bajo, pero se trataba de una pelea y estaba listo para lo que fuera. La pequeña saltimbanqui desde la mesa nos miraba con diversión.

—Tú debes ser Katniss —dijo ella, levantándose del escritorio. Me sentí perturbada ante el hecho de que ella sabía mi nombre. ¿Hablaban de mí? Un cuadro con mi foto estaba cerca de donde había estado sentado. Mi cara fue testigo de lo que ellos hacían. No la miré. No podría. Salió de la habitación arreglándose la falda, dejando dos personas heridas enfrentándose entre sí.

—Nunca quise esto —dijo cuando la puerta se cerró.

—¿Ser atrapado? ¿O ser infiel? —Traté de controlar el temblor de mi voz, pero fue inútil.

—Katniss — declaró dando un paso hacia mí.

—¡No! —Levanté una mano para que se detuviera—. No te atrevas a acercarte. ¿Cómo pudiste? No hay nada peor que pudieras hacerme. Justo como mi padre —espeté.

—Tu padre y yo no nos parecemos en nada. Has usado su pecado demasiado tiempo ya como una excusa para no amar.

No podía creer que dijera eso. Amaba a las personas, amé a demasiadas personas. Sólo que no se los decía.

—Me haces sentir enferma —le dije—. Podías haber sido un hombre y decirme que no me amabas ya.

—Siempre te querré Katniss. No es acerca de no quererte, ¡es acerca de quererte tanto y que tú no me quieras!

Me quité apresuradamente una lágrima de enojo que estaba haciendo estragos en mi cara y sonreí maliciosamente.

—¿Entonces es por el sexo?

Peeta lanzó sus manos con exasperación y me miro con más rabia de la que alguna vez haya hecho.

—Creo que te he demostrado una y otra vez, que nunca es por el sexo —su voz era baja y amenazadora—. Te amé lo suficiente para poner al lado cada uno de mis sentimientos para amoldarme a los tuyos. ¿Qué me das en respuesta? Frialdad y desapego emocional. Eres egoísta y amarga y no vas a reconocer una cosa buena así cayera del cielo a tus pies.

Yo sabía que lo que decía era verdad. Yo era todas esas cosas y más, pero podría haberme dejado y ya, él no tenía que hacerme pasar por tonta.

—Bueno, entonces, deja que el proceso de curación comienza para ti en este momento. —Lo dejé de pie en la penumbra y me fui tranquilamente a la salida más cercana.

_ No te lastimará, no te lastimará, no te lastimará… _

Dolía como el infierno. Me dolía tan violentamente que apenas podía caminar por las escaleras, así que me senté. Me senté y me sacudí y deseaba que un meteorito cayera directo a la tierra en ese momento y cayera justo donde yo estaba sentada. Sentí como si mi exterior estuviera crudo y expuesto y estaba sangrando por todo el suelo. ¿Cómo pudo suceder esto? ¿Por qué? Él era todo lo que tenía.

Oí la puerta de salida abrirse por encima de mí y una explosión de música le seguía por las escaleras. Ante el temor de que Peeta viniera a buscarme, me paré y corrí los cuatro tramos restantes no parando hasta que estaba en mi auto.  
>Giré la llave de encendido fuerza y el auto volvió a la vida.<p>

Que se pudra. Podía amar. Lo tenía todo en mi interior. Si sabía tanto de mi, ¿por qué no podía ver eso?

Si no lo amaba, ¿cómo podía doler tanto? Nada, le daba el derecho a engañar… ¡Nada! En vez de ir a mi casa mis yantas se desviaron a la derecha y me fundí en la 595 casi chocando por un lateral con una minivan. Él tenía todo lo que soy, todo lo que tenía para dar, y mira lo que hizo. Yo confiaba en él.

—No, no, no, no —las lágrimas comenzaron a salir—. Esto no puede estar pasando. —Me estacioné, con miedo a matar a alguien mientras manejaba.

Mi mente se desquicia, mi luz volviéndose oscura.

—Peeta, no — saboreé la sal en mis labios. Me odiaba, más de lo que lo odiaba a él y más de lo que odiaba a mi padre. Era un trágico desastre. La peor clase de persona.  
>Comencé a conducir de nuevo. No podía volver a casa, iría a buscarme. Un hotel todavía estaba reservado, sólo un par de cientos de kilómetros al norte, me gustaría ir allí.<p>

Peeta trató de llamar a mi celular. Lo envié al buzón de voz y subí el volumen de la música, cualquier cosa era mejor que el sonido de mis sollozos.

El hotel que Peeta reservó para nosotros era hermoso. Me acuerdo de las fuentes y los cuadros en el vestíbulo y la forma en que los empleados te recibían con sonrisas genuinas, pero esa noche, mis ojos estaban ciegos a todo excepto la traición de Peeta. Me registré y llevaba mi maleta por las escaleras, a la habitación.

Todavía era temprano cuando había tomado mi ducha y me vestí. Saqué el vestido que había comprado sólo para este fin de semana. Era naranja atardecer, con un poco de encaje negro en la cintura, sus dos cosas favoritas. Lo saqué de mi cabeza y me fui a mirar en el espejo. Lucia hermosa. Era tan fea en el interior, sin embargo, ¿qué más daba? No podía quedarme aquí en este cuarto sola, me volvería loca.

Tomé mi bolso y corrí a la puerta, tratando de no ver su mano en su muslo.

Yo sabía lo que iba a hacer, algo que lo heriría a él más de lo que él me hirió a mí. Esa es la forma en que yo peleaba, sucio. Ojo por ojo.

Caminé por las calles concurridas de Daytona, con la mirada perdida en los escaparates. Encontré exactamente lo que estaba buscando un par de cuadras de distancia, Swig Martini Bar. Era simple y desesperado, igual que yo. Entré por la ancha puerta y enseñé mi identificación al gorila. Una mezcla de humo y un perfume dulce me golpeó en la cara. El olor me recordó a la noche que fui a la fiesta de fraternidad de Peeta en una misión para reconquistarlo. Qué deprimente. Me voy a la barra llena de gente y pido un whisky. El camarero me miró con curiosidad cuando lo bebí de un solo trago y pedí otro. Lo vi verter una inyección extra en el segundo, que Dios lo bendiga. Tomé mi segundo vaso en un pequeño patio exterior donde conseguí una mesa con vista al océano. Era un buen escenario. Misteriosa, sola y pensativa. Era un truco que las mejores mujeres sabían. Te separabas de la manada, luciendo hermosa y un hombre venía hacia ti.

Él lo hizo. Alto, rubio, y en pantalones de vestir con una corbata desordenada alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Día difícil? —preguntó, apoyándose en la barandilla y mirando por encima del agua.

—Sí. ¿Tú?

—Bastante. —Sonrió y vi por la amarillez de sus dientes que era un fumador.

—¿Te puedo comprar un trago? —asintió a mi vaso vació y asentí con la cabeza.

—Un trago de lo que sea.

—Bien.

Vino con dos. Bien, pensé. Mis viajes a la tierra perdida irían más rápido.

Bebimos más de una hora antes de que yo lo invitara a la pista de baile. Él era un bailarín mediocre pero ¿qué importaba en este momento? No hice caso de mi disgusto por la forma en que se estrellaba en la parte posterior de mí y me mantuve en movimiento, centrada en el remolino en mi cabeza. La noche se volvió espesa con besos apresurados y licor provocando caricias y a la medianoche estábamos saltando por las calles hacia mi hotel.

—Espera —dijo una vez que estábamos dentro y acostado encima de mí. Recuerdo verlo sacando un condón de su cartera. Le dio una palmada en su mano como había visto a la gente hacer con cartones de cigarrillos y luego rompió el envoltorio con los dientes. Me encogí, disgustada.

Y luego recuerdo no sentir nada. Solo me quede allí y a él no parecía importarle en absoluto. _Así que de esta manera estoy perdiendo mi virginidad._ Recuerdo haber pensado. _Con un extraño, no con Peeta._ Cuando terminó, se quedó dormido. Me quedé despierta toda la noche. En la mañana él se va temprano. Nunca obtuve su nombre. Esperé ansiosamente a que la culpa viniera pero todo lo que sentí fue entumecimiento. Sabía que si buscaba lo suficiente esos sentimientos que se escondían debajo de la superficie, iba a encontrar repulsión, pero no estaba dispuesta a odiarme. Estaba demasiado ocupada odiando a Peeta. Alrededor del mediodía oí algo fuera de la puerta. Sabía que iba a venir. Obtuvo una llave de la habitación en la recepción y entró. Estaba sentada en la ventana cuando la puerta se abrió, no me había duchado y mi pelo era un nido de ratas alrededor de mi cara.

No dijo nada cuando me vio, sus ojos vagaron por la habitación en busca de señales de dolor. El desorden, la ropa lanzada aquí y allá. Sus ojos se posaron en la envoltura del condón roto en la mesa de noche. Su mano en su muslo… mi envoltorio del preservativo. Estas dos imágenes están grabadas con fuego en ambos de nuestros recuerdos para siempre, metiendo su mano como un obstáculo a relaciones futuras.

Sin yo saberlo, Peeta nunca volvería a ser capaz de mirar a la envoltura de un condón sin sentirse enfermo. Vi la realización en su cara. Su dolor vino en forma de una contracción en su cara y luego un suave drenaje de luz de sus ojos. Di un paso más allá, porque recuerda, peleo sucio.

—Llevé a Glimmer Alexander a hacerse el aborto. Le dije que lo hiciera. —Le tomó un minuto captar lo que estaba diciendo. Miré los carros que estaban pasando. Me imaginé poniendo mis emociones en uno de esos carros y luego verlas irse. _Sentir nada_, me dije. _Sentir nada como lo que él sintió cuando me engañó._

—Te quería tanto que confabulé y manipulé para tenerte. Te perseguí por meses. Supe de todas las chicas con que saliste. Supe de todos los lugares a los que las llevaste. Lo planeé todo. —El todavía no había dicho nada y podía sentir su silencio haciendo estragos en algún lugar detrás de mí. Se estaba construyendo y saliendo de su cuerpo en oleadas.

—Siempre te amé. Desde el momento en que me hablaste por primera vez. —Todavía nada.

—Tuve sexo con un extraño, para herirte. —Esas palabras aspiraron el aire de la habitación. Sentí que mis pulmones se contraían como el peso de lo que había hecho comenzó a presionar sobre mí.

_Oh dios, oh dios, oh dios..._

Oí un ruido y me di la vuelta lentamente para ver a Peeta, de rodillas, con el rostro caído en sus manos. Pude ver su cuerpo temblar, por lágrimas o ira, no sabía. No hizo ningún sonido, no eran más que convulsiones silenciosas que recordaría para siempre. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar cuando me di cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo. Todo se ha ido. Yo, él, nosotros. Nos cambiamos para siempre. Yo no quiero vivir. Consideré arrojarme por la ventana, así que no tendría que enfrentarse a la agonía de todo.

Había hecho daño a la persona que más amaba, la única persona que tenía. Todo para vengarme. Y al final, me había destruido. Pasaron los minutos, y luego una hora. Quería ir con él, rogarle que me perdonara, decirle que me mataría si no lo hacía, pero no pude. Tenía demasiada frialdad en mí para eso. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? La persona que realmente era. ¿Cómo nunca había sabido que yo era un agujero vacío incapaz de amar?

Cuando se levantó, alejé la mirada.

—Lo siento, Katniss, por herirte —dijo con voz ronca y mi corazón se hizo pesado en mi pecho. ¿Por qué era su voz tan suave? ¿Por qué no me gritaba? Yo fui la que hizo daño. Era yo.

Mi falla. Mi pecado. Mi desastre.

—Nunca me versa después de hoy. —Hizo una pausa y sus siguientes palabras me golpearon tanto que nunca me recuperaría de ellas—. Amaré de nuevo, Katniss, tu estarás herida para siempre. Lo que has hecho es… no vales nada, porque te haces eso a ti misma. Me recordarás todos los días por el resto de su vida, porque yo era el indicado y tú me tiraste a la basura.

Y luego se fue.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh por dios!<strong>

**En este capitulo descubrimos que fue lo que Katniss le hizo a Peeta, la razón por la que tenia miedo que la descubriera! ****Recordemos que ella no sabia que el estaba fingiendo, osea que la perdono (?) y estaba intentando acercarse a ella.. hasta que ella se fue otra vez! todo por la pera sucia de Delly : **

**Creo que Katniss actuó apresuradamente, y solo se hizo mas daño a ella que a Peeta.**

**Pobre peeta!, aunque el bueno, supongo que iba a engañarla? no lo sabemos, pero aun así fue un capitulo muy ****esclarecedor y dramático jaja**

**'¿Que opinan ustedes? ¿Creen que el la iba engañar? ¿Que piensan de la venganza de Katniss? y regresando al "presente".. ¿Podrá Katniss alejar a Peeta de Delly, antes de que esta se embarace? Oh! prometo actualizar rapido.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y PALABRAS DE APOYO :)**

**Emybax: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras, si, fueron muchos años y muchas cosas bonitas, pero después de todo se termino "bien". Gracias por el consejo. Saludos y espero que te guste este capitulo! :D

**X:** 1. SIIII DELLY LO ES.! ES DE LO PEOR! jaja me dio mucha risa el "A ver si coge un herpes vaginal de los chungooooos!" xD  
>2. Cato es horrible persona tambien, pero creo que se habia encariñado con Katniss, o eso me parecio, lo bueno es que ella ya lo dejo!<br>3. Johanna es una buena amiga, jaja juntas son muy chistosas.  
>por tus palabras, es verdad todavia soy muy joven y supongo que son lecciones de vida. :D<p>

**emily prentiss burton: **Gracias, es verdad los hombres no valoran lo que tienen, pero bueno si se fue supongo que no era para mi. siempre vienen tiempos mejores (8) :)) y con respecto al capitulo, delly es una arpia manipuladora, que planea tener un bebe para trapar a Peeta! ojala el no caiga xD

**deltag710: **Gracias por tus palabras, asi es soy joven y como dices me estoy levntando y mirando hacia delante, estoy a un mes de terminar mi carrera asi que me espera una nueva etapa. Yo tambien soy de mexico! de que parte eres? Saludos**  
><strong>

**Nai1987: **Exacto, estoy pensando positivo,a lo mejor no era él y si lo era no era el momento! Pero ya estoy concentrandome en otras cosas... no es facil olvidar pero en eso andamos! Gracias.! Y espero que te guste este capitulo.**  
><strong>

**KatnissScarlett: **Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, ya tenemos nuevo capitulo. Disfrutalo!

**y Gracias a todas esas personas que marcan Fav & siguen la historia. Dejen un review! :D**

**Saludos desde Mexico**


	19. Chapter 19

****ADADTACION: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es originalmente llamada The Opportunist (Love Me whit lies) de Tarryn Fishes. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin animo de lucro para entretener.****

****** Hola a todos, les escribo aqui por que se que me van a matar por no avisar antes jajaja adivinen que? Es una sorpresa! ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO! AJA, no se lo esperaban no? Despues solo queda el Epilogo. :) ****

****Disfrutenlo!****

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 19<strong>

**.**

**PRESENTE**

Gale estaba esperando fuera del restaurante cuando mi taxi se detuvo. Antes de que pudiera alcanzar mi bolso, sacó un billete de su cartera y se lo entregó al taxista, señalando que mantuviera el cambio.

Eran cien euros.

—Te ves deslumbrante —dice, besándome en la mejilla.

—Gracias —tomo el brazo que me ofrece y floto en el más encantador restaurante que he visto en mi vida.

_Estoy en Italia._

—Así que, ¿qué te parece Roma hasta ahora? —dice.

Viniendo aquí en el taxi, había visto una ciudad que era ambas, vieja y nueva. Decrépitos edificios permanecían desafiantes donde se colocaron miles de años antes, justo en el medio de la arquitectura nueva. Parecía como magia cada vez que volteabas la cabeza y tenías una visión de hace una eternidad, como el pasado estuviera elevándose de las cenizas y recordándote que todavía estaba allí. Y luego estaban las motos y los scooters y los autos pequeñamente minúsculos que viraban bruscamente y se desviaban y hacían sonar histéricamente sus bocinas ante todo a su paso. La ropa que revoloteaba alegremente en casi todos los balcones y la manera en que mientras la gente caminaba por la calle escuchabas la música a la deriva de aquí y allá, ofreciendo a la vida italiana con una banda sonora continua.

—Ojalá nunca tuviera que irme —lo admito—. Nunca he visto nada como esto. —Gale asiente y espera a que me siente antes de sentarse él.

—La primera vez que estuve aquí, pensé que todo el lugar parecía un ghetto. Me tomó un par de días enamorarme, pero desde entonces, me encuentro anhelando este lugar cuando estoy en casa en América. Hago todo lo posible para venir tan a menudo como sea posible.

Pude ver eso pasándome a mí. No era de extrañar que Delly quisiera hacer a su bebé aquí. Debe haber venido antes. Todas las chicas ricas hacían una peregrinación a Roma en algún momento de sus vidas lujosas, para ir de compras, por supuesto.

Cuando los dos teníamos una copa de vino en frente de nosotros y el camarero se alejaba con nuestra orden en su cabeza. Gale se volvió hacia mí con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

—¿Lo viste? ¿A tu Peeta?

—A lo lejos —Me río porque estaba muy lejos de ser "mi Peeta" que era ridículo—. Estaba cinco pisos más abajo, espiando a su ventana del hotel.

—¿Ya sabes cuál es el plan de acción que vas a tomar?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No tengo ni idea, pero tengo que hacerlo. Voy a averiguarlo... Tengo un par de horas para llegar a algo.

—¿Una cosa honesta? —se burla, ladeando la cabeza de una manera que hizo que su cabello caiga atractivamente en sus ojos.

—Sí —me río. Era tan agradable reír.

—Tú sabes, Katniss. Lo que estás haciendo. Es lo correcto.

—¿Qué? ¿Ser honesta? —Tomo un sorbo nervioso de mi vino. No había nada más incómodo que hablar de mi integridad, o la falta de ella.

—No.

Lo miro sorprendida.

—Ir tras lo que amas. A pesar de todo lo que has hecho, y no voy a endulzarlo, has hecho algunas cosas bastante malas, pero lo hiciste todo porque amas este único ser humano, tanto que no podías refrenarte. Hay una honestidad en eso.

—¡Ja! No hay honestidad en mí, te lo aseguro.

—Te equivocas.

Incliné mi escéptica cabeza. Nadie en su sano juicio podría llamarme honesta, especialmente si habían oído mi historia.

—Nunca he conocido a alguien que sea tan honesto acerca de sus malas acciones y que hable con tanta franqueza sobre sus sentimientos. ¿Eres una mala persona, Katniss?

—Sí —le digo con facilidad.

—Ves. Tu comportamiento es el problema. Te permites actuar con cada sentimiento en lugar de tomarte el tiempo para ser virtuosa.

—Virtud —repito la palabra extranjera, tratando todas mis fuerzas para concentrarme en su significado.

—Es curioso cómo tu vida sigue tropezandose con la suya —dice, cambiando la dirección de la conversación—. Quiero decir ¿cuáles son las posibilidades de él padeciendo amnesia y luego encontrarse contigo dos veces en veinticuatro horas?

Me encojo de hombros.

—¿…Sólo para entablar una conversación contigo, las dos veces, y luego pedirte tomar un café? —continúa.

—Lo sé —suspiro— me compré una suscripción a la ironía el día que lo conocí.

─Hay algo más ahí, que no estás viendo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo la cosa del destino? —Odiaba el destino. Era un pequeño mocoso aburrido que no podía dejar que la gente sanara en paz.

—No lo creo.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas?

El espacio entre sus cejas se arrugó y sus ojos estaban viendo algo por lo que me estaba muriendo por echar un vistazo.

—Creo que después de la primera vez que entregas tu corazón, nunca lo recuperas. El resto de tu vida es sólo tú pretendiendo que todavía tienes un corazón.

—Bieen…

—Así que, sólo piensa en eso —dice encogiéndose de hombros casualmente—. Él está vivo, pero está roto.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunto. Peeta no se veía roto para mí. Parecía haberlo superado por completo.

—Porque a partir de aproximadamente doce horas de conocerte, he decidido que nunca te olvidaré, aunque nunca hablemos una palabra entre nosotros. Dejas una impresión muy fuerte. Sólo puedo imaginar cómo ese pobre desgraciado se siente después de tantos años de mantenerse en tu compañía.

—Se siente como un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza —me río, pero estoy tristemente seria. Él me mira de lo que parece una eternidad y luego dice—: Pelea limpio. Sé sincera. Esa es la manera en que lo ganarás de regreso. Sin embargo, si ves que es verdaderamente feliz, dejarlo ser.

—No sé si puedo hacer eso —le digo con sinceridad—. No estoy segura de ser capaz de alejarme.

─Eso es porque no sabes cómo amar.

—¿Estás diciendo que no lo quiero? —Estoy conmocionada. Después de todo lo que le dije, pensé que mi amor era evidente. ¿Quién iba a luchar tan duro sin amor?

—Estoy diciendo que no lo amas tanto como te amas a ti misma.

_Silencio. _

Me tomo unos segundos para cultivar mi ira.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Él se ha forjado para sí algo parecido a una vida sin ti. Estás dispuesta a arrancar eso de raíz, tirar su vida en el caos una vez más. ¿Ha pensado en el hecho de que más de una persona saldrá lastimada? Él pertenece a Delly ahora, también, y ¿qué pasa con el niño que ya podría haber llegado a existir?

Me estremezco. No había pensado en el bebé.

—No hay más en amar a alguien que sólo hacerte a ti misma feliz. Tienes que querer que sea más feliz de lo que tú lo eres.

—Sería más feliz conmigo —le digo con confianza—. Estámos hechos el uno del otro.

—Pero tendría culpa. Por abandonar su mujer, su hijo, por perderse años de su vida. ¿Y dónde estaría la confianza? ¿Crees que no va a recordar lo que has hecho?

Me muerdo las lágrimas.

—Podemos solucionarlo. Claro, habrá cicatrices, pero habrá el amor suficiente para cubrirlas —estaba rogándole ponerse de mi lado, para que viera lo que veía. Peeta y yo, se suponía que debíamos estar juntos. Independientemente de la forma en que tratamos de permanecer separados, algo nos seguía manteniendo juntos.

—Tal vez, pero ¿estás dispuesta a hacerlo pasar por el torbellino de un sueño roto?

Inhalo.

—Katniss —puso su mano sobre la mía—. Hubo un tiempo para ti y Peeta. Elegiste y ahora ha pasado. Hasta ahora, has demostrado que eres capaz de casi cualquier cosa.

Me estremezco ante la verdad de sus palabras.

—Pruébate a ti misma que eres capaz de hacer algo desinteresado.

Quiero discutir con él, rogarle que entienda que mi vida va a ser un sin sabor sin Peeta.

—Eres un hombre muy sabio, Gale —sonrío tristemente.

Después de la cena, compartimos un taxi de vuelta al hotel. Gale se detiene afuera para decir su adiós antes de continuar hacia su hotel.

No sé por qué, pero estoy muy triste. Siento el ardor de las lágrimas en mis ojos.

Y entonces sé sin duda que si yo fuera una persona completa, Gale y yo hubiéramos tenido una oportunidad de estar juntos. Él es tan sabio y bueno, yo habría sido capaz de enamorarme de él y nos habríamos casado y tenido una familia. Lo vi todo en un segundo parpadeo. Gale y yo. Tal vez él también lo vio, porque en ese momento se inclinó y me dio un beso en los labios. Fue un beso triste, lleno de que tal sí. Cuando aleja sus labios, mi cabeza da vueltas y me siento como si tuviera una garganta llena de granadas.

—Buena suerte, Katniss —dice sonriendo—. Elije sabiamente.

Y entonces él se introduce en el taxi y es conducido lejos con todos mis pensamientos siguiéndolo.

Me quedo en la acera y veo las ruedas de su taxi levantar la lluvia del día. Esta lloviznando afuera, pero no me importa. Me gusta la lluvia. Decido caminar, y mientras lo hago, pienso en qué hacer. Sorprendentemente, no hay pensamientos de venganzas. Estoy pensando en mi decaimiento interior y sobre lo egoísta que siempre he sido. Cuento las veces que he tomado buenas decisiones en mi vida y termino solo con cinco.

Decidir ir a esa primera cita con Peeta, decirle la verdad sobre lo que he hecho, convertirme en abogada, romper con Cato, y venir a Roma y conocer a Gale. Cinco buenas decisiones. Parece un número tan débil pero mi penoso montón representa una pequeña posibilidad. Gale vio algo en mí y se tomó el tiempo para nutrirlo. Ahora, debía imprimir la verdad en mi corazón. No iba a pagar mal con mal. Delly lo había ganado y merecía conservarlo.

Camino sin rumbo, húmeda y temblando, a la Trinitá dei Monti, la hermosa iglesia construida por San Francisco de Paola y miro al Obelisco Sallustiano. Aquí es donde tomo mi decisión final, frente a una construcción que representa a dios._ Debes ir a casa antes de que se haga demasiado tarde._ Esta vez el cielo no es rojo. Estaba evitando los problemas, diciendo una adiós final a ellos. Me pregunto si puedo hacer un hábito de hacer las cosas correctas, y luego sonrío porqué se cuan largo será ese viaje.

Para cuando me siento lista, me dirijo de nuevo hacia De La Ville donde Peeta y Delly se están hospedando.

El silencio de las calles habla del horario tardío. Me paro mirando a través de su ventana de nuevo, pero esta vez mi mente está decidida. Diré adiós. Pienso en Peeta como un padre y sonrío. Seria genial en eso, como lo era en todo lo demás, y luego pienso en Glimmer Alexander.

Ya sería un padre si no fuera por mí. Lleno mis pulmones del dulce aire italiano.

—En un sentido estoy tan ida, no sé qué decir —comienzo—. Te amo tanto y hay tantas cosas que no pude decirte. Estaba tan asustada por el modo en que me amabas, Peeta. —Limpio una lágrima que gotea de mi ojo y sigo—. Cambiaste todo. Estaba tan asustada de perderte que hice todo lo posible por alejarte. Pensé que si no lo hacía, eventualmente tu verías que estabas perdiendo el tiempo conmigo y te irías de cualquier forma. Te extraño. No, no solo te extraño, mi corazón duele cada día porque no estas allí. Siento lo que hice. Todo. Por favor, por favor no me olvides, porque esa posibilidad duele más que cualquier cosa.

—Nunca te olvide.

Me da escalofríos. Me toma un minuto para que la imposibilidad de la situación se asiente.

—Peeta —suspiro su nombre mientras me giro a mirarlo. No me siento terriblemente sorprendida ante la última broma de la ironía. Hay algo en mi vida que está unida a la de él. Seguimos cruzándonos…. no, chocando el uno al otro. Peeta está parado a unos pies de distancia con una bolsa de súper en su mano, Puedo ver una botella de vino asomándose.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunta sacudiendo su cabeza con asombro.

—Vine a encontrarte —digo con honestidad—. A decirte que... —miro a su ventana para indicar el punto de mí discurso.

—¿No ibas a decírmelo en la cara?

—No.

—Es un viaje muy largo como para decir algo tan importante por la ventana de mi hotel.

—No tenía derecho a venir —admito, encogiéndome de hombros—. Lo siento. Entre en tu casa y descubrí donde estabas.

Él cierra sus ojos y se ve como si quisiera reír.

—¿Johanna te ayudó?

Asiento.

—Me alegra que vinieras —dice suavemente— estaba pensando en ti.

Me retuerzo en sorpresa.

—¿Lo estabas? —Él sonríe y me mira en la cara.

—Por supuesto. Pienso en ti todo el tiempo.

Muerdo mi labio inferior con fuerza para no llorar. Estoy tan confundida que no se qué decir.

—Caminemos —dice él y camino junto a él—. Nunca te olvide —dice de nuevo.

—Bueno, lo hiciste por un tiempo —digo estudiando el piso.

—No, eso es lo que trato de decirte. Nunca tuve amnesia. Lo fingí.

Paro de caminar.

—¿Qué hiciste qué?

—Katniss —él para y me mira a los ojos—. Fingí mi amnesia.

Siento que el mundo cae bajo mis pies. Peeta y yo estamos en Roma. Estoy en Roma. Nunca tuvo amnesia. Piensa en mí todo el tiempo. Nunca tuvo amnesia.

—¿Por qué… qué… por qué? — Quiero agarrarlo por el cuello de su camisa y sacarle su respuesta.

En cambio, me paro con las manos en mis costados.

—Después de todo lo que paso con nosotros, traté de sanar. Sabía que necesitaba olvidarte y seguir adelante. Dolía tanto, cada día se sentía como una sentencia de muerte. Hice luto como si hubieras muerto, y entonces conocí a Delly. Nos arreglaron en una cita a ciegas y recuerdo haber sentido esperanza ese día. Fue el primer día en un año que sentí esperanza. Tomamos nuestro tiempo para conocernos, le compré un anillo.

Me miró para ver si recordaba el iceberg.

—Y entonces, de repente, te extrañaba de nuevo. Quiero decir, nunca deje de extrañarte, pero esta vez me golpeó duro. No podía ir a dormir ni una noche sin verte en mis sueños. Comparaba todo lo que hacía Delly a todo lo que recordaba de ti. Era como si la herida vieja se hubiera abierto de nuevo y me estaba desangrando con mis sentimientos por ti.

Cierro mis ojos a sus palabras. Palabras que quiero oír desesperadamente pero que hacen que mi corazón duela tanto que apenas puedo respirar.

—Fui a ese viaje de negocios a Scranton y me alegró poder alejarme de ellas unos días. Necesitaba pensar y aclarar las cosas antes de darle el anillo. Luego ocurrió el accidente... Me desperté en ese auto con la persona junto a mí muerta y no sabía quién era. Mi amnesia fue inducida por un estrés masivo y la concusión en mi cabeza. Para cuando llegue a la habitación de emergencias, recordaba todo. Estaba en la cama del hospital y seguía pensando, si solo Katniss estuviera aquí. Sería feliz si Katniss estuviera aquí. Y luego el doctor preguntó si sabía quién era y le dije que no. Solo dije que no. Tomé esa decisión en una milésima de segundo porque no sabía quién era sin ti y sabía que tenía que intentar encontrarte. Le mentí a Delly, a mi familia, y nada me importó porque mi amnesia me daba tiempo y excusas. Fui a todas partes a las que creí que irías. El día que me viste en la tienda de música, sabía que estarías ahí; tenía un presentimiento. Aún estaba impresionado, no porque apareciste, pero porque pasaste cerca de mí y pretendiste que no me habías visto ahí parado antes de entrar.

Sonrío. Él me conocía incluso entonces.

—¿Pero porque no sólo me dijiste, Peeta? ¿Qué podría haber dicho después de todo lo que te hice?

Escenas pasaban por mi memoria como en una película. Peeta llamándome Duquesa por accidente. Peeta trayéndome mis flores favoritas la noche en que Delly irrumpió en nuestra cita a cenar. Peeta diciendo "Nunca te olvidé" en la corte el día de mi cumpleaños. Él arrugó sus bellos labios.

—Porque quería volver al principio. Quería que empezáramos de nuevo. Y luego te fuiste…

—Y luego me fui —repito. No iba a decirle sobre Delly, sobre como prácticamente me llevó fuera de la ciudad. Eso no tenía sentido y sólo lo lastimaría.

—Así que ¿por qué me buscaste para ser su abogada? ¿Qué diablos te poseyó para hacer eso?

Él ríe.

—Quería torturarte. Quería que pagaras por dejarme una segunda vez. Sólo terminé torturándome a mí mismo, por supuesto.

—No, me torturaste bastante —sonrío—. Y sólo piénsalo, podría haberla dejado en la cárcel y tenerte todo para mí.

Él me mira con asombro.

—Así que, ¿aún me amas? —bromea, estirándose y acomodando mi cabello detrás de mí oreja.

—Más que a nada —digo—.Estaba esperándote, por años. No vivó. Sólo esperaba que volvieras.

El cierra sus ojos y sé que está pensando lo mismo que yo. ¿Qué pasaría si…? Me atrae a su pecho y me mantiene ahí.

—Te amo también, Katniss. Más de lo que podría amar a otra alma. No ha habido una sola hora en siete años en la que no haya pensado en ti. —Lloro en su camisa. Si solo muriera en ese momento, entonces no tendría que vivir sin él, simplemente ya no estaría.

—No llores —dice, levantando gentilmente mi rostro para que lo mire—. Siempre serás la que fue amada primero, nada cambiará eso.

—¿Pero qué importa eso si no puedo estar contigo? —me quejo—. No puedo vivir sin ti.

—Pero lo has hecho —sonríe, aunque es una sonrisa triste—. Lo has hecho y lo harás.

Asiento a medias porque es verdad. La vida siempre sigue aunque tenga que arrastrarte con ella, pateando y gritando.

—Tampoco me olvides —dice él. Río ante la ridiculez de eso.

—Eso sería imposible.

—De acuerdo —sonríe y luego inclina su cabeza y me besa. Es el último beso real de mi vida. Siempre me aferraré a ese beso. Era adiós, y lo siento, y te amo tanto. Cuando termina, presiona su frente con la mía una vez más y luego se ha ido.

Estoy rota.

* * *

><p><strong>SI ES EL ULTIMO, DESPUÉS SOLO VIENE EL EPILOGO! <strong>

**Ya se, fue muy triste y lindo al mismo tiempo.**

**gracias a todas las que me acompañaron en esta leer, marcar Favoritos y Seguir, tambien a aquellas que solo leen! :D**

**Ahora los comentarios:**

**Norb: **Gracias por leer, pues como vemos ella cometió errores también. Que bueno que te haya gustado!

**deltag710 **: Gracias por leer, si voy a continuar toda la historia. seria muy cruel dejarla solo con este primer libro! xD Que bueno que te guste, y a que las quieres traducir? :)

**HeladoDeMenta**: Gracias por pasarte a pesar de ya haberlas leido. La personalidad de nuestros protagonistas fue lo que me atrapo cuando inicie estas trilogias, despues vincule varias caracteristicas y quise adaptarlas a LJDH, con Katniss no me costo trabajo jaja, es olivia tal cual, egoista y algo manipuladora. Caleb es un amor, asi que Peeta encajaba, puse a Delly como la malvada pelirroja por que no se me ocurrio nadie mas, a pesar de que no veo a "Delly" como alguien malo, y como siempre la usan a ella, pues va! Si tengo pensado adaptar los 3 libros. Dejarlo aqui seria muy cruel. Gracia una vez mas por pasarte.

**Anniee Black: **Hola, Es verdad, ellos estan muy dañado por todo lo que vivieron. Sin embargo Peeta solo fingio, asi que era obvio que habia dejado pasar los errores de Katniss. Gracias por dejar comentarios y seguir la historia, se viene el Epilogo! :B Saludos

JekaMellark: Estuvo Fuerte no? jajaja Gracias por tu comentario.

**truelove**: Ella cometio varios errores, sin embargo se quieren. Gracias por leer.!

**KatnissScarlett**: Gracias por tus consejos, exacto el se lo pierde! & gracias tambien por leer y seguir la historia.

**Nidia**: Gracias por pasarte & dejar un comentario. Saludos!

**X**: Ya actualiceee! Gracias por dejar comentario, si Peeta le dijo palabras muy feas pero estaba muuy herido. aqui vemos una "reconciliacion por parte de ambos. Ya solo queda el Epilogo :DDDDD Que bueno que te guste la historia.

**Emybax**: Gracias por tu apoyo, ya les dejo este capitulo ojala lo disfruten jaja :)

**emily prentiss burton:** Yo tambien quiero matar a Delly! Graica spor leer y por tu apoyo. Las cosas ya las llevo mejor. concentrandome en mi carrera y trabajo. Espero que disfrutes de este capitulo. Solo nos queda el epilogo. Un beso.

**GRACIAS A TODOS! :d**

**BESOS!**


	20. Chapter 20

******ADADTACION: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es originalmente llamada The Opportunist (Love Me whit lies) de Tarryn Fishes. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin animo de lucro para entretener.******

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGO<strong>

¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Dónde habían ido los últimos diez años de mi vida? Me sentía como un pedazo de papel, tomado por el viento y soplado en todas direcciones. Soy una vencedora de cierta manera… una sobreviviente. Porque peleé contra el monstruo que había en mí, y gané. Pero, ¿qué había perdido en el proceso?

Ya no engaño… ya no más. La verdad es importante para mí. Qué triste es que algo que vale la pena, solo se vuelva una prioridad cuando es demasiado tarde. Alteré el curso de mi vida, conmoví cosas en mi interior, cosas que nunca supe que existían. Él es un deseo del que nunca me saciaré.

Con treinta años de edad estoy parada en la corte nupcial con mi vestido de novia. No tengo idea de quién soy, porque quien era antes era una mala persona y quien soy ahora está sin decidir. Me perdí a mí misma, pero todavía no me he encontrado. Estoy muy triste por el hecho de que perdí mucho tiempo. Sé que no es demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas, para encontrar al que amo, y quién soy. Pero, de nuevo, no estoy segura de que quiera saber. Tengo miedo de que haya perdido quién pude ser. Sí, todavía lo amo con todo mi corazón.

Pero peleé y peleé y rompí en pedazos lo que debí proteger y cultivar. La vida hace un equilibrio por sí misma en una saliente precaria, y podemos pararnos a salvo en las alturas o ser propensos a caernos por el borde. Gale me dice eso todo el tiempo. Gale, quien me ha enseñado a ser buena, gentil, y me ha enseñado demasiadas verdades sobre mí misma. Cambié por Gale, porque no me atrevía a herir a otra persona quien me amaba. Tendré una buena vida con él. Lo adoro. Pero él no tiene mi corazón.

Solo puedes dar tu corazón una vez, después de eso, todo lo demás perseguirá a tu primer amor.

Finalmente, he aceptado que hay consecuencias para cada acción. Yo las he ganado y ellas son por derecho mías. No hay tiempo para tomar las decisiones equivocadas. Cada paso es precioso. La definición de cómo vivir es mía.

Y además, pienso una vez más en él antes de que deje la habitación porque, después de hoy tendré que enviarlo a él lejos. Él es feliz y estoy satisfecha con eso porque finalmente he aprendido a amar a alguien además de mí misma. Escuché la marcha nupcial… mi entrada.

Me paré enfrente de las puertas cerradas de la iglesia y por un momento, un segundo, mientras se abrían, vi a Peeta. Él está en el altar esperándome. Parpadeo dos veces y las cosas son de nuevo como deberían ser.

Gale me sonríe. Johanna está llorando. Tomé mi primer paso y luego el segundo y justo antes de que la puerta se cierre, miro una vez más sobre mi hombro. Peeta sigue debajo del árbol, me guiña y yo sonrío.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, Ok. ¿Alguien quiere decir algo? <strong>

**Este epilogo es triste y real, ambos se hirieron en el proceso de su relación, pero siempre se van a querer.**

**Quise darles lo mas pronto posible el final de esta historia, para ser buena y no tenerlas esperando jajaja. Bueno, este libro tiene continuación. y todavia no me decido si seguir aqui mismo. ¿Ustedes que opinan?**

**Me gusta este segundo libro por que es contado por una persona diferente, y nos aclara varios cabos sueltos de este primer libro.**

**Espero que les guste tanto como a mi.**

**Saludos & gracias por sus comentarios. En pocas horas subo el primer capitulo.**

**Gracias a todas esas personas que dejan sus comentarios, marcan Fav. & siguen la historia.**

****deltag710****

Anniee Black

HeladoDeMenta

X

Emybax

TheBlueJoker

emily prentiss burton

Norb

Entre otros mas :)))

**QUE OPINAN:**

**¿Continuo la segunda parte aquí mismo? **


	21. Chapter 21

**ADAPTACIÓN******:****

**** Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es originalmente llamada;****

****Dirty Red (Love Me whit lies #2) de Tarryn Fishes. ****

****Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin animo de lucro para entretener.****


	22. Chapter 22

****ADAPTACIÓN: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es originalmente llamada Dirty Red (Love Me whit lies #2) de Tarryn Fishes. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin animo de lucro para entretener.****

Delly Cartwright finalmente tiene todo lo que ha querido. Excepto que no lo tiene. Su matrimonio se siente más como un préstamo que como un compromiso de por vida, y la imagen que ha trabajado tan duro en construir se desarma ante sus un nuevo rol y un pasado lleno de secretos, Delly debe decidir qué tan lejos estádispuesta a ir para conservar lo que ha robado.

* * *

><p><em>Querida Oportunista,<em>

_Pensaste que lo podrías arrebatarlo de mi lado, pero perdiste. Ahora que es mío voy a hacer todo para retenerlo. ¿Dudas de mí? Tengo todo lo que se suponía iba a ser tuyo. En caso de que te lo preguntes; él ya no piensa en ti. No lo voy a deja ir…nunca._

_DC._

* * *

><p><strong>CAP 1.<strong>

**.**

**PRESENTE**

Miro a la criatura chillona, rosada en mis brazos, y entro en pánico.

El pánico es un torbellino. Cobra vida en su cerebro como un remolino,ganando velocidad a medida que va en un embudo al resto del cuerpo. Vueltas y vueltas van, haciendo que su corazón latir con fuerza. Vueltas y vueltas torciéndose, anudando y enfermando el estómago. Vueltas y vueltas, golpeando tus rodillas, debilitándolas antes de crear un pozo negro en los dedos de tus pies. Encojes tus dedos, tomas unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, y te agarras del anillo que mantiene tu vida de cuerda antes de que el pánico te pueda absorber.

Esos son mis primeros diez segundos de ser una madre.

Se la doy a su padre.

—Tenemos que contratar a una doy aire con una copia de Vogue, hasta que se vuelve muy pesada, luego dejo que mi muñeca se debilite, lanzándola al suelo.

—¿Puedes pasarme mi Pellegrino? —Meneo mis dedos hacia mi botella de agua, la cual está fuera de mi alcance, e inclino mi cabeza contra la plana almohada del hospital.

Estos son los hechos: un ser humano acaba de ser sacado de mi cuerpo después de que lo hice crecer allí por nueve meses.

Las similitudes parasitarias son suficientes para hacer agarrarme de un médico por sus solapas y exigirle que me ate las trompas en un bonito lazo. Mi estómago, que ya he examinado, parece un desinflado, globo de piel tonificada. Estoy cansada y dolorida. Quiero ir a casa. Cuando mi agua no llega, abro un ojo. ¿No se supone que la gente debe correr en círculos alrededor de mí después de lo que acabo de hacer?

El bebé y el padre están de pie delante de la ventana, enmarcados por la luz de la tarde tenue como un cursi anuncio de hospital. Todo lo que necesitan es una frase breve de hospital para titular el momento: _Comience su familia con nuestra familia._

Hago el esfuerzo de estudiarlos. Él la está acunando en sus brazos, con la cabeza inclinada y sus narices casi se tocan. Debe ser un momento tierno, pero él la mira con tanto amor, que siento como los celos hacen un pequeño apretón en mi corazón. Los celos tienen una infernal mano fuerte.  
>Me retuerzo bajo su toque, incómodo por dejar que entre.<p>

¿Por qué eso no podía haber sido un niño?

Eso... mi hija.

La decepción hace presionar mi cara contra la almohada, bloqueando la escena delante de mí.

Dos horas antes, el médico había dicho la palabra niña y puso su cuerpo azul, cubierto de baba en mi pecho. No sabía qué hacer. Mi marido me estaba mirando, así que alcé una mano para tocarla, todo ese tiempo, la palabra niña aplastando mi pecho como una tonelada de mil elefantes.

Niña.

Niña.

Niña.

Voy a compartir a mi esposo con otra mujer… de nuevo.

—¿Cómo la vamos a llamar? —Ni siquiera me mira cuando habla. Siento que me he ganado un poco de contacto visual.

Mon Pied! ¡Ya me había convertido en noticia vieja!

No había elegido un nombre de niña. Estaba segura que era un niño. Charles, como mi padre.

—No lo sé. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Arreglo mis sábanas, estudiando mis dedos. Un nombre es un nombre, ¿no? Nisiquiera uso el que mis padres me dieron.

Me mira por un largo momento, sus manos ahuecando su cabeza. Ella ha parado deretorcer sus puños y todavía está contenida en sus brazos. Conozco la sensación.

—Estella. —El nombre sale de su lengua como si estuviese esperando decirlo toda la vida.

Subo mi cabeza de golpe. Esperaba algo menos… antiguo. Arrugo la nariz.

—Eso suena como el nombre de una anciana.

—Es de un libro.

Peeta y sus libros.

—¿Cuál? —No leo… al menos que cuentes revistas, pero si hay oportunidad de que lo hayan película, quizás la vi.

—Grandes Esperanzas.

Entrecierro los ojos y tengo esa sensación de hundimiento en mi estómago. Tiene algo que ver con _ella_. Lo sé.

No verbalizo el pensamiento. Soy demasiado astuta para enseñar mis inseguridades,así que casualmente me encojo de hombros y sonrio en su dirección.

—¿Alguna razón en específico? —le pregunto dulcemente.

Por un minute creo ver que algo pasa a traves de su cara, una sombra cubriendo susojos como si estuviese viendo una película pasar delante de sus ojos. Trago fuerte. Conozco esa cara.

—¿Cariño…? La película termina, y vuelve a mí.

—Siempre me ha gustado ese nombre. Ella luce como una Estella.

Un nudo en su voz.

Ella se ve como una anciana calva para mí, pero asiento. Soy incapaz de decirle no a mi marido, por lo que parece que la niña acaba de joderse.

Cuando se va a casa para tomar un baño, saco mi teléfono de debajo de la almohada y googleo «Estella» de Grandes Esperanzas.  
>Una página la denomina como una belleza encantadora, dice que tiene una personalidad de corazón frío un complejo de superioridad. Otro dice que era la representación física de lo que Pip quería y no podía tener. Alejo el teléfono y eche un vistazo a la cuna a mi lado.<p>

Peeta hace todo con un propósito. Me pregunto cuando tiempo había querido una niña. Me pregunto si los nueve meses en que planeé tener un hijo, Peeta estaba planeando tener una niña.

No siento nada… nada de las cosas maternales que mis amigas me relataban sobre sus propios hijos. Habían utilizado palabras como: incondicional, sobrecogedor, el amor de mi vida. Había sonreído y asentido, almacenando las palabras para referirme a ellas cuando tuviera mi propio hijo. Y ahora aquí estoy, sin emociones.

Esas palabras no significan nada para mí. ¿Me hubiese sentido diferente si fuera un niño? El bebécomienza a llorar, y pincho el botón de llamada de la enfermera.

—¿Necesita ayuda? —una enfermera en sus medianos cincuenta usando una bata de Care Bear entra rápidamente. Miro su sonrisa amplia y asiento.

—¿Puedes llevarla a la enfermería? Necesito dormir un poco.

Estella es sacada de mi cuarto, y respiro voy a ser buena en esto. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Respiro por la nariz, expulso por mi boca como lo hago en el Yoga.

Quiero un cigarrillo. Quiero un cigarrillo.

Quiero matar a la mujer que mi marido esto es culpa de ella.

Me quedé embarazada para asegurar al hombre con el que ya me había casado. Una mujer no debería tener que hacer eso. Ella debe sentirse segura en su matrimonio. Por eso te casas, para sentirte a salvo de todos los hombres que están tratando de desviar tu alma. Entregué mi alma a Peeta voluntariamente. La ofrecí como un cordero de sacrificio. Ahora, yo no sólo voy a tener que competir con el recuerdo de otra mujer, sino con una bebé arrugada. Él ya estaba mirándola a los ojos como si pudiera ver el Gran Cañón escondido en su iris.

Suspiro y me hundo en una bola, metiendo mis rodillas bajo la barbilla y agarrando mis hecho una serie de cosas para mantener a este hombre. He mentido y engañado. He sido sexy y dócil, feroz y vulnerable. He sido todo, menos yo. Él es mío ahora mismo, pero nunca soy suficiente para él. Puedo sentirlo, verlo en laforma en que me mira. Sus ojos siempre están indagando, buscando algo. No sé lo que está buscando. Me gustaría saberlo. No puedo competir con un bebé, mi bebé.

Soy quien soy. Mi nombre es Delly, y hará cualquier cosa para conservar a mi marido.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les pareció? ¿Que sienten de leer desde el punto de vista de esta... bruja?<strong>

**Como puede alguien tener celos de su hija?**

**Bien, eso le pasa por hacer las cosas mal!**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Continuaremos la historia, iré actualizando mas seguido, ya termine la escuela wiii!**

**Besos**


	23. Chapter 23

******ADAPTACIÓN: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es originalmente llamada Dirty Red (Love Me whit lies #2) de Tarryn Fishes. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin animo de lucro para entretener.******

* * *

><p><strong>CAP 2.<strong>

**.**

**PRESENTE**

Luego de cuarenta y ocho horas, soy dada de alta en el hospital. Peeta está conmigo mientras espero a ser liberada. Sostiene a Estella y estoy casi celosa, excepto por que él me toca constantemente: una mano en mi brazo, su pulgar acariciando círculos en mi mano, sus labios en mi sien. La madre de Peeta vino antes con su padrastro. Se quedaron por una hora, tomando turnos en sostener al bebé antes de salir a almorzar con amigos. Estuve aliviada cuando se fueron. Las personas que rondan sobre mí mientras mis pechos lentamente gotean me hacen retorcerme dela incomodidad. Trajeron una botella de Bruichladdich para Peeta, una alcancía de cerdito de Tiffany para el bebé y un buzo Gucci para mí. A pesar de su arrogancia, la mujer tiene un gusto excelente. Estoy usando el buzo. Froto el material entre mis dedos mientras espero ser llevaba abajo.

—No puedo creer que hicimos esto —dice Peeta por millonésima vez, bajando la mirada hacia ella—. Hicimos esto.

Técnicamente, yo hice esto. Es conveniente como los hombres pueden ponerle sus apellidos a estas pequeñas creaciones sin hacer mucho más que tener un orgasmo y ensamblar una cuna. Estira una mano y tira mi cabello juguetonamente. Sonrío débilmente. No puedo seguir enojada con él. Es perfecto.

—Es pelirroja —dice como para establecer su credibilidad como mi hija. Es definitivamente pelirroja. La pobre niña va a tener un trabajo propio. No es fácil ser pelirroja.

—¿Qué? ¿Esa pelusilla? Eso no es cabello —bromeo.

Trajo una esponjada manta lavanda con él. No tengo idea de dónde la sacó ya que la mayoría de nuestras cosas de bebé son verdes o blancas. Lo observo envolverla en ella, como las enfermeras le enseñaron.

—¿Llamaste la agencia de niñeras? —pregunto tímidamente. Este es un tema doloroso entre nosotros, junto con el amamantamiento, lo que Peeta promueve con énfasis y a mí no me podría importar menos. Nuestro compromiso consiste en que yo amamante unos pocos meses y luego me haga un aumento de pecho.

Él frunce el ceño. No sé si es por lo que he dicho o porque la manta le está dando problemas.

—No vamos a conseguir una niñera, Delly.

Odio esto. Peeta tiene todas estas ideas de cómo se supone que sean las cosas. Jurarías que fue criado por la maldita Betty Crocker.

—Tú misma dijiste que no ibas a volver al trabajo.

—Mis amigas… —comienzo, pero él me interrumpe.

—No me importa lo que esas malcriadas cabezas huecas hagan con sus hijos. Eres su madre y tú la criarás, no una extraña.

Muerdo mi labio para evitar llorar. Por la mirada en su rostro, sé que no ganaré esta batalla. Debería haber sabido que alguien como Peeta Mellark defiende lo que es suyo,con los dientes, sin permitir que nadie lo toque.

—No sé nada sobre bebés. Solo pensé que podría tener alguien que ayude… —Lanzo mi último recurso… hago un pequeño mohín. Hacerlo usualmente funciona a mi favor.

—Lo descifraremos —dice fríamente—. El resto de los padres no necesitan la opinión de una niñera, lo descifran ellos. Así que lo haremos.

Ha terminado de envolver a Estella. Me la pasa, y una enfermera viene para llevarme al auto. Mantengo mis ojos cerrados todo el camino, con miedo de mirarla. Cuando Peeta trae mi nuevo auto de "mamá" a la vereda, descubrimos que no puedes meter a un bebé envuelto en el asiento del auto. Me habría amargado las cosas no salen como yo quiero, me vuelvo loca. En su lugar, Peeta ríe, le habla al bebé acerca de cuán tonto es mientras la desenvuelve. Está profundamente dormida, pero él continúa con el diálogo. Es tonto, un hombre crecido hablando así.

Cuando ella está amarrada, me ayuda a entrar. Antes de cerrar la puerta, me besa suavemente en los labios. Cierro mis ojos y lo saboreo, probando su atención tan pocos besos que me hacen sentir conectada a él. Siempre está en otro lado…con alguien más. Si el bebé puede acercarnos, entonces tal vez tenía razón en hacer lo que hice.

Esta es mi primera vez en mi auto nuevo, el cual Peeta recogió de la concesionaria esta mañana. Todas mis amigas tienen automóviles más baratos. Yo tengo el mejor. Se siente como una sentencia de prisión de noventa mil dólares, a pesar de mi emoción inicial de tenerlo. Él apunta cosas mientras maneja. Escucho atentamente el sonido de su voz, pero no las palabras en sí. Sigo pensando en lo que está en el asiento del casa, Peeta saca a Estella de su asiento y la pone suavemente en su nueva cuna.

Ya la está llamando Estella.

Me siento en mi silla favorita en nuestro gran salón de estar,cambiando canales en la televisión. Él me trae un extractor de leche y me estremezco.

—Tiene que comer, a menos de que quieras hacerlo de la manera tradicional…

Agarro el extractor y me pongo a trabajar. Me siento como una vaca siendo ordeñadamientras la máquina zumba y ronronea. ¿Cómo es esto justo? Una mujer carga un bebé por cuarenta y dos agotadoras semanas, solo para ser enganchada a una máquina y forzada a alimentarla.

Peeta parece disfrutar mi incomodidad. Tiene un raro sentido del humor. Siempre está molestando y haciendo ingeniosas bromas que a menudo fallo en responder, pero ahora mientras me observa con esa pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios, río.

—Delly Cartwright —dice—. Una madre.

Pongo mis ojos en blanco. Le gustan esas palabras, pero a mí me provocan palpitaciones. Cuando he terminado, hay una gran cantidad de leche con aspecto aguado en ambas botellas. Espero que él haga el resto, pero regresa con un lloriqueante Estella en sus brazos y me la pasa. Esta es únicamente la tercera vez que la tengo que sostener. Intento lucir natural para impresionarlo, y parece que funciona porque cuando me pasa la botella, sonríe y toca mi rostro.

Tal vez esa es la llave, pretender amar este asunto de la maternidad.

Tal vez eso es lo que necesita ver en mí.

La miro fijamente mientras sorbe la botella. Sus ojos estáncerrados y está haciendo horribles sonidos como si estuviera a medio morir de hambre. Esto no es terrible. Me relajo un poco y estudio su rostro, buscando algún rastro de mí misma en ella.

Peeta tenía razón; tiene los rasgos de una pelirroja. El resto de ella se ve más como él,llenos y perfectamente delineados labios con una extraña y pequeña nariz.

Claramente, será hermosa.

—¿Recuerdas que tengo un viaje de negocios el lunes? —pregunta, sentándose frente a mí.

Mi cabeza se levanta de golpe, y no me esfuerzo en esconder el pánico en mi usualmente sale en viajes de negocios, pero pensé que se tomaría algunas semanas para dejarme establecerme.

—No puedes dejarme

Pestañea lentamente y toma un sorbo de algo en un vaso de trago.

—No quiero dejarla todavía, Delly. Pero, ella llegó antes. Nadie más puede ir, ya he intentado encontrar a alguien. —Se inclina en frente de mí, besando mi palma—.Estarás bien. Tu madre viene el lunes. Ella puede ayudarte. Solo estaré fuera tres días.

Quiero llorar por esta información. Mi madre es una adicta al drama por sobre de ser una narcisista insufrible. Un día con ella se siente como una semana. Peeta ve la mirada en mi rostro y frunce el ceño.

—Está intentándolo, Delly, ella quería venir. Solo se buena con ella. Muerdo mi labio para evitar decir algo realmente desagradable. Tengo un lado malicioso en mí que Peeta encuentra ofensivo, así que lo retuerzo cuando está alrededor. Cuando él no está alrededor, maldigo como un marinero y lanzo cosas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará? —murmuro.

—Quítale los gases…

—¿Qué? —Estoy tan distraída por la inminente visita de mi madre, que no noto que Estella está medio ahogándose, con leche burbujeando entre sus labios como pétalos.—No sé cómo.

Él se acerca, la toma y la pone contra su pecho. Palmea su espalda en pequeñosgolpecitos que hacen un sonido de latido de corazón.

—Estará aquí por una semana.

Ruedo y escondo mi rostro en una almohada, con mi trasero en el aire. Él me golpea enel trasero y ríe.

—No será tan malo.

Aprieto los dientes.

—Nop

Siento hundirse el sofá mientras se sienta a mi lado. Lo miro a través de mi cabello, el cual está envuelto alrededor de mi rostro como una máscara roja. Sostiene el bebé con una mano y usa la otra para aclarar mi rostro, cepillando cabello suavemente sobre mi hombro.

—Mírame —dice. Lo hago, manteniendo mi único ojo expuesto lejos del pequeño bulto contra su pecho—. ¿Estás bien?

Trago.

—Síp

Funce sus labios y asiente.

—Nop y Síp. ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que solo dices "nop" y "síp" cuando estás  
>vulnerable?<p>

Gimo.

—No me psicoanalices, Niño Scout.

Él ríe y me empuja para que ruede sobre mi espalda. Amo cuando juega conmigo. Solía  
>pasar mucho más, pero últimamente…<p>

—Estará bien, Roja. Si me necesitas, saltaré en un avión y vendré a casa. Sonrío y asiento.

Pero, está equivocado. No estará bien. La última vez que vi a mi madre fue cuando tenía siete meses de embarazo. Voló por mi baby shower y se quejó todo el camino del horrible lugar que mis amigas habían elegido.

—Es un salón de té, Madre, no un bar.

En la fiesta, se rehusó a hablarle a cualquiera y se sentó en una esquina enfurruñada por que nadie la había anunciado como la madre de la futura madre. Una lucha de puños casi comienza con el dueño del salón de té porque no servían miel orgánica de Brasil. Me había negado a verla desde entonces.

Peeta, siempre el que perdona, siempre el que comprende, me alienta a ver más allá de sus defectos y la ayuda a comprender como ser una madre para mí. Amo esto sobre él, pero aprendí hace tiempo que intentar ser como él está más allá de mi alcance. Pretendo entender lo que me está dirigiendo y luego hago lo mío, lo que usualmente conlleva algún tipo de agresión pasiva. Así que, sinceramente acepto lo que dice. Hago una promesa de esforzarme con mi madre y me retiro hacia las escaleras para alejarme de él y la ruidosa bebé. Quiero tanto un cigarrillo que me está matando. Voy al baño y me desnudo, luego me miro larga y duramente en el espejo. Mi estómago se ha reducido gracias a Dios. Unos pocos kilos más y volveré a la normalidad. Ahora todo lo que necesito hacer es regresar mi vida a la normalidad.

* * *

><p><strong>CAP 3.<strong>

**.**

Mi madre llega el lunes como estaba previsto. Todos vamos al aeropuerto a recogerla. Peeta estaba reservado acerca de llevar a la bebé en público tan pronto, pero le convencí de que ella va a estar bien si la guardamos en el cochecito. Estoy cansada de estar en casa, cansada de sostener teteros y cansado de fingir que la gritona de cuatro kilos de carne humana es linda. Además, yo quiero jugo de Jamba. Estoy bebiendo mi jugo y sigo a Peeta y al coche cuando divisamos su odiosa cabeza rubia que baja de la escalera mecánica. Pongo los ojos en blanco. Lleva un traje con pantalón totalmente blanco. ¿Quién viaja con todo blanco? Nos saluda con la mano radiantemente y trota, primero abrazando a Peeta y luego a mí. Se inclina sobre el coche y lleva una mano sobre su boca como si estuviera llena de emoción.

Dios, me quiero enfermar.

—Oooh —dice en voz arrulladora—. Luce como Peeta.

Eso es pura mierda. Decidí un día que luce exactamente como yo. Tiene cabello rojo  
>esponjoso y cara en forma de corazón.<p>

A pesar de eso, Peeta sonríe ampliamente, y se sumergen en una conversación de cinco minutos sobre la alimentación y los hábitos de defecar de Estella. Estoy confundida en cuanto a cómo sabe algo acerca de las comidas y deposiciones de los bebés ya que una niñera nos crio a mi hermana y a mí. Doy golpes al suelo con mi pie impacientemente en la alfombra tropical pegajosa y espero con ansia la salida. Ahora que estoy aquí, sólo quiero irme. ¿Por qué pensé que era una buena idea?

Cuando la atención de Peeta se desvía hacia la bebé, mi madre empuja un dedo acusadoramente en mi estómago y sacude la cabeza. Meto el estómago y miro alrededor con aire de culpabilidad. ¿Quién más se dio cuenta? Es cierto que tuve un bebé hace tan sólo tres días, pero estaba siendo muy cuidadoso de pararme derecha,succionando la grasa de mi vientre. Mi lapso momentáneo me avergüenza. Es todo lo que puedo pensar en el viaje a casa. Hago un pacto conmigo misma de dejar de comer hasta retomar mi antigua figura.

En casa, mi madre insiste en tomar el cuarto cerca de Estella, aunque tengo el cuarto más grande de huéspedes preparado para ella.

—Madre, ¿cuál es el propósito de tener este cuarto? —pregunto mientras Peeta deposita su maleta cerca de la cama.

—Quiero ayudarte, Delly. Levantarme con ella en el medio de la noche y todas esas cosas agradables. —Bate sus pestañas hacia Peeta, quien le sonríe.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

Ella pretende estar enamorada de la bebé, pero yo sé realmente lo que pasa.

Demostraciones públicas es lo que hace para mejorar su imagen, y luego cuando la  
>audiencia se ha ido, también el amor. Recuerdo ser una niña, ella peinándome el cabello, besando mi cara, comentando lo hermosa que era, todo en frente de sus amigos. Después de que ellos se iban, me enviaría de regreso a mi cuarto a estudiar, o practicar el violón, básicamente, salir de su camino, hasta la próximo interpretación de "buena mamá".<p>

—¿De verdad, madre? —digo entre mis dientes.

—¿Cómo escucharás después de que te hayas tomado tus pastillas para dormir?

—¿Cómo escucharás tu después de que te hayas tomado tus pastillas para dormir?

Su cara se arruga. Peeta me da un codazo en las costillas. No se supone que hablemos de su adicción a las pastillas para dormir.

—No me las tomaré hoy —dice decidida—. Yo puedo alimentarla así tu puedes hacerlo demás.

Peeta le da un rápido abrazo lateral antes de que todos bajemos.

Miro con suspicacia desde mi taburete en la cocina mientras carga a Estella alrededor y canta canciones de espectáculo a ella. Hablamos poco, o ellos hablan. Recojo mis puntas abiertas.

—Vamos a pasar unos momentos maravillosos mientras papá no está —le dice a la bebé—. Tú, mamá y yo.

Peeta me da una mirada de advertencia antes de ir arriba para preparar las últimas cosas para su viaje. Me muero por decir un comentario sarcástico, pero recuerdo mi promesa a él, y me amarro la lengua. Además, si ella quiere jugar a la "abuela" y cuidar de todas las necesidades de Estella mientras Peeta no está, que así sea. Me ahorrará problemas.

—Su cabello es rojo —dice mi madre tan pronto como él se ha alejado lo suficiente para no poder escucharnos.

—Sí, lo noté.

Chasquea la lengua.

—Siempre me imaginé que mis nietos serían de cabello oscuro como Charles.

—No lo es —espeto—. Porque es mía.

Me da una mirada con el rabillo del ojo.

—No seas tan susceptible, Delly Anastacia. No te luce.

Siempre crítica. No puedo esperar a que se vaya, entonces me doy cuenta. Cuando se vaya, Peeta no va a quedarse con la bebé. Yo lo haré. El viaje de negocios es el primero de muchos mientras yo me tendré que levantar todas las noches y cambiar… excremento humano… —oh Dios— bañarla. Casi me caigo de mi silla. Una nana, tengo que insistir con esto a Peeta y decirle cuanto necesito la ayuda.

—Madre —digo suavemente, casi demasiado dulce porque me mira con su ceja levantada—. Peeta no quiere contratar una nana —me quejo. Espero que ella se ponga de mi lado lo suficiente para que hable con él acerca de ello.

Sus ojos revolotean a las escaleras donde Peeta desapareció sólo momentos atrá, lame sus labios, y me inclino para escuchar mejor la pepita de sabiduría que va aimpartir. Mi madre es una mujer muy ingeniosa. Viene de estar casada con un manipulador del control. Ella tuvo que aprender cómo salirse con la suya, sin salirse con la suya.

Cuando Court mi hermana tenía dieciocho, quería ir a Europa con sus amigas. Mi padre se rehusó.Bueno, en realidad, nunca se rehusó verbalmente. Lanzó su mano al aire tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca. La CUCHILLADA. Era una ocurrencia en común en nuestra casa griega. ¿No te gustó la cena? CUCHILLADA. ¿Tenías un mal día en el trabajo y no quiere que nadie hable contigo? CUCHILLADA. ¿Delly estrella su coche de cincuenta mil dólares por quinta vez? CUCHILLADA. Al final de todas las cuchilladas,Court había ido a Europa.

_¿Recuerdas cuando eras un pobre chico? ¿Cuánto querías viajar?_ Mi madre.

Ella todavía es una niña. Mi padre.

_Es bueno que vaya mientras todavía podamos controlarla. Pagaremos el viaje… mucho mejor que vaya cuando tenga sus veinte, durmiendo por allí en Francia._ Mi madre.

Mi padre odiaba lo francés.

Había quedó pensativo. La lógica de mi madre era atractiva. Reservó todo una semana más tarde. Court estaba bajo estrecha vigilancia, control, pero por Dios que tuvo suviaje a Europa. Fui a la universidad comunitaria.

Ella me dio un pequeño cuadro que compró a un vendedor ambulante. Era un paraguas rojo suspendido en la lluvia como una mano invisible que lo sostenía. Puse aun lado el papel y había sabido de inmediato lo que estaba tratando de decir. Me pusea llorar y Court había reído y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—No llores, Dell. Ese es el punto de este cuadro ¿sí?

Dos meses en Europa y estaba diciendo ¿sí? al final de cada oración es… era… tan tierna.

Quiero traerla a colación, preguntarle a mi madre por su último novio, pero el tema es delicado.

—Lo que tu esposo no sepa no le dolerá. —Suelta mi madre de vuelta a su tarea en manos.

¿Eso es todo? Me quedo mirando sin comprender. ¿Cómo se supone que voy aconvertir esa tontería en ayuda a la bebé a tiempo completo? Ella suspira.

—Delly, cariño… Peeta está en camino a viajes de negocios por mucho tiempo, ¿no es así?

Capto lo que dice y asiento lentamente, con los ojos cada vez más amplios a la posibilidad. ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Contratar a alguien para que venga y tome el cuidado de la bebé en los días que Peeta se ha ido?

Mi madre es una experta en el arte del engaño. Una vez, antes de que Peeta y yo nos casáramos, nos tomamos un descanso en su petición.

Acaba de tener un terrible accidente automovilístico y sufrió una gran pérdida de memoria debido a un golpe en la cabeza. Para mi horror absoluto, no recordaba quién era yo. Recuerdo que pensé,_¿Cómo pudo pasarme esto a mí?_ Estaba a punto de comprometerme con el hombre demis sueños, y aquí estaba él, mirándome como si yo fuera una perfecta deconocida. Había reunido con rapidez mi ingenio y decidió ser de apoyo hasta que su memoria regresara.

Era sólo una cuestión de tiempo para que él recordara lo mucho que quería estar conmigo y que pusiera en mi dedo la enorme roca Tiffany que había encontrado en su cajón de las medias. Pero, en lugar de acercarse a mí mientras esperábamos que su memoria volviera, se alejó, optando por pasar más y más tiempo solo. Pronto, anunció que estaba… viendo a otra chica, si _viendo_ es la palabra adecuada para todas las cosas dudosas que estaban sucediendo, y _chica_ otra palabra para perra, puta sin valor que casi arruinó mi vida. Llamé a mi madre enseguida para decirle lo que me había dicho.

—Síguelo —dijo—. Descubre qué tan serio es, y haz que lo acabe.

Acababa de hacer eso, seguirlo una noche a un complejo de departamentos de mal gusto en un vecindario aún peor. Los edificios en bloque estaban pintados de un brillante salmón. Miré al lamentable intento de jardín que no hacía nada por mejorar el lugar y estacioné mi auto a una cuadra del Audi de Peeta. Era un desastre emocional, sabiendo que probablemente iba a ver a la chica. Por mi espejo retrovisor,miré como iba hacia una puerta y golpeaba. No había consultado una pieza de papel o su teléfono para encontrarlo, era como si supiera exactamente dónde ir.

La puerta se abrió, y aunque no podía ver quien estaba dentro, supe que debía ser ella,porque su cara rompió en una sonrisa de inmediato que usualmente dirigía a mí;coqueta y sexy. Dios, ¿qué sucedía aquí?

Esperé varios minutos antes de salir de mi auto y acercarme a la puerta. Sólo para asegurarme que hacía lo correcto, le envié un texto a mi madre, quien respondió de inmediato: ¡Ve adentro y sácalo antes de que haga algo estúpido!, seguido unos segundos después por una sola palabra: Llora.

Hice ambos, y Peeta se fue conmigo esa noche. Pero fue una victoria corta. La chica que estaba viendo era una antigua novia de la universidad. Falsamente para Peeta y para mí, pretendía apenas conocerlo, tratando de apegarse de nuevo en su vida por otra ronda.

Descubrí esto luego de irrumpir en su departamento. Fui directo a su condominio con la evidencia apretada en mi puño, lista para descubrirla. Se veía problemática. Debería haber sabido al minuto que puse mis ojos en ella que no era sólo algo casual con una chica poco sospechosa que había conocido. Me tomó algo de tiempo averiguarlo. Él no estaba en casa cuando llegue.

Entré con una llave que él no sabía que tenía y estudié el desastre que había dejado como si fuera una maldita agente del CSI. Obviamente había cocinado una cena para dos. Aún estaba el inconfundible aroma de carne flotando en el recibidor. ¿Había estado ella aquí con él?Me sentí enferma. Encontré dos copas de vino en el living y, presa del pánico, fui a su habitación por evidencia de que habían estado juntos. Su cama estaba sin hacer, pero no vi signos de sexo en la habitación.

¿Qué pistas hubiese dejado atrás de todos modos? Peeta nunca usaba condones. Había empezado con control de natalidad poco después de que empezamos a salir por esto. Digo que la visión de ellos descomponía su estómago, así que no iba a encontrar envoltorios por ahí.

Soltando un suspiro de alivio, fui hasta su vestidor y abrí un cajón, pasando mis dedos por su fondo hasta que encontré la caja de Tiffany cuadrada que contenía mi anillo de compromiso. La abrí y sentí lágrimas cayendo por mis ojos. Casi había sucedido. Se estaba preparando para proponerse cuando ese maldito accidente me borró de su memoria. Merecía estar con él, usando mi anillo de princesa de dos quilates de diamante.

Me deshice de ella.

Por un tiempo.

Después de dejar a Peeta en el aeropuerto, voy de compras. Parece algo superficial,  
>como si debiera sentirme culpable…pero no lo hago. Quiero sentir las sedas suaves bajo mis dedos. Decido que como ya no tengo una pelota de básquetbol sujeta a mi cintura, necesito un guardarropa completamente nuevo.<p>

Estaciono mi nuevo SUV en un espacio en Gables y voy directo a Nordstrom. En el vestidor, evito mirar mi estómago. Se siente bien deslizarse dentro de vestidos con cinturas ceñidas. Para el momento en que me dirijo a la salida, estoy cargando más de tres mil dólares en mercadería. Tiro todo en el asiento trasero y decido encontrar a Clove para beber algo.

—¿No estás amamantando? —pregunta, deslizándose en el asiento junto a mí. Mira mis hinchados senos mientras saca una cereza de la barra de granito del bar.

—Algo así. ¿Y qué?

Ella sonríe con condolencia y mastica su cereza. Clove se ve como una morena con botox cualquiera cuando es engreída.

Lamo la sal del borde de mi margarita y siento pena por ella.

—Entonces. No deberías beber mientras estás amamantando.

Giro mis ojos.

—Tengo suficiente leche en el refrigerador de la casa. Para el momento en que deba  
>sacarme más leche el alcohol estará fuera de mi sistema de nuevo.<p>

Clove abre sus ojos, lo que la hace ver aún más tonta de lo que es común.

—¿Cómo está la Querida Mami?

—Cuidando a la Querida Bebé —digo—. ¿Podemos no hablar de eso?

Ella se encoge de hombros como si de cualquier modo no pudiese importarle menos.  
>Ordena un gin y tonic del bar y lo bebe por completo demasiado rápido.<p>

—¿Ya has tenido sexo con Peeta?

Me estremezco. Clove no tiene filtro. Ella trata de culpar al hecho de que es de una  
>cultura distinta, pero ha estado aquí antes de saber caminar. Me inclino por otro margarita. El barman es atractivo. Por algún motivo no quiero que sepa que soy madre. Bajo mi voz.<p>

—Acabo de tener un bebé, Clove. Se supone que debes esperar al menos seis semanas.

—Yo me hice una cesárea —anuncia.

Por supuesto que sé esto. Clove ha narrado la historia de su asqueroso parto más de una docena de veces. Miro lejos, aburrida, pero sus siguientes palabras hacen que mi cabeza gire de un golpe.

—Tu vagina estará toda estirada e inútil.

Primero, me aseguro de que el barman no la haya oído, luego encojo mis ojos.

—"¿De qué estás hablando?

—De dar a luz, naturalmente. ¿Crees que todo vuelve a su lugar por arte de magia?

Ella ríe igual que una hiena. Miro su garganta expuesta cuando inclina su cabeza hacia  
>atrás para terminar su carcajada. ¿Cuántas veces soñé con golpear a mi mejor amiga?<p>

Cuando se calma, suspira dramáticamente.

—Dios, sólo bromeo, Delly. Deberías haber visto tu cara. Es como si te hubiese dicho que tu hijo acaba de morir.

Juego con la servilleta de mi bebida. ¿Y si tiene razón? Mis dedos comienzan a picarpara sacar mi teléfono y googlearlo. Hago algunos movimientos musculares allí abajo sólo para asegurarme.

¿Notaría Peeta alguna diferencia? Comienzo a sudar de sólo pensarlo. Nuestra relación siempre se ha tratado del sexo. Éramos la pareja sexy; los que manteníamos las cosas vivas cuando todos nuestros amigos se retiraban a una vida misionera de sexo luego de que los niños se fueran a dormir. Por meses al comienzo de nuestra relación, él tendría esta mirada de alivio cuando se estiraba hacia mí y yo respondía. Nunca lo alejé. Nunca quise hacerlo. Ahora, tenía que contemplar que quizás él se alejaría.

Ordeno otra iba a causar nuevos tipos de ansiedad. Debería tener otra cita con mi terapeuta.

—Mira —dice Clove. Se inclina hacia mí y su perfume de vainilla demasiado dulce  
>invade mi nariz—. Las cosas cambian cuando tienes un bebé. Tu cuerpo cambia. La dinámica entre tú y tu esposo cambia. Debes ser inventiva, y por el amor de dios,perder el peso extra de bebé… rápido.<p>

Ella chasquea los dedos a un mesero y pide una orden de una canasta de papas fritas y calamar frito.

Perra.

* * *

><p><strong> Bueno, les quise dar 2 capítulos mas.<strong>

**Quiero llevar esta historia rapido, por que Delly no es mi personaje favorito.**

**Aun asi podemos ver cosas que ella hizo, como fingir para llevarse a Peeta cuando lo descubrio en el departamento de Kat.**

**entre otras.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Besos**


	24. Chapter 24

**CAP 4.**

**.**

**PASADO**

Conocí a Peeta en el cumpleaños número veinticuatro de Clove. Fue celebrado en un yate, lo que era significantemente mejor que mi cumpleaños número veinticuatro en uno de los clubes nocturnos de moda en South Beach. Invité adoscientas personas; ella invitó a trescientas. Pero, al ser el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga cuatro meses después del mío, tiene la ventaja de eclipsarme cada año. Lo tomo como un empate ya que yo soy más bonita y mi padre estuvo doce números más arriba que el de ella en Forbes.

Estaba usando un vestido negro de seda Lanvin que había visto a Katine mirando la semana pasada mientras comprábamos en Barney's. Sus caderas habían sido levemente anchas para acomodarse al delgado corte del vestido, así que lo recogí cuando no estaba mirando y lo compré. Ella me hubiera hecho lo mismo a mí, por supuesto.

Luego de hacer rondas entre nuestros amigos, me dirigí al bar por un martini fresco. Lo vi sentado en uno de los banquillos. Estaba de espaldas hacia mí, pero podía notar por el ancho de sus hombros y el corte de cabello que iba a ser hermoso. Me deslicé en el asiento a su lado y le envié una mirada por el rabillo de mi ojo. Noté la mandíbula fuerte primero. Podrías romper nueces en esa mandíbula. Su nariz era algo rara, pero no de una manera poco atractiva. Un leve torcimiento en el camino. Era elegante, igual que lo sería un viejo revolver. Sus labios eran demasiado sensuales para un hombre. Si no fuera por su nariz —esa increíblemente elegante nariz— su rostro habría sido demasiado hermoso.

Espere unos habituales pocos minutos para que me mirara, normalmente no tenía que trabajar muy duro para conseguir la atención masculina, pero cuando no lo hizo, aclaré mi garganta. Sus ojos,los que habían estado enfocados en la televisión sobre el bar, se giró suavemente hacia mí como si fuera una obstrucción. Eran del color azul. Esperé que obtuviera ese aspecto de suertudo que todos los hombres tenían en sus rostros cuando se encontraban con mi atención. No llegó.

—Soy Delly —dije finalmente, estirando mi mano.

—Hola, Delly. —Como que sonrió mientras sacudía mi mano y luego se giró despectivo hacia la televisión. Conocía su tipo. Tenías que jugar duro con chicos que tenían sonrisas torcidas. Les gustaba la cacería.

—¿Cómo conoces a Clove? —pregunté, sintiéndome repentinamente desesperada.

—¿Quién?

—Clove… ¿la chica de quien es el cumpleaños al que te colaste?

—Ah, Clove —dijo, tomando un sorbo de su vaso—. No la conozco.

Esperé que explicara que vino con un amigo o su relación distante con alguien en la fiesta, pero no ofreció explicación. Decidí intentar con una nueva ruta.

—¿Necesitas Borbón y una cerveza para acompañar ese whisky escocés?

Me miró por primera vez, pestañeando como si estuviera aclarando su vista.

—¿Es esa tu mejor línea? ¿La letra de una canción country?

Vi un brillo de risa en sus ojos, y sonreí, estimulada.

—Oye, todos tenemos nuestros vicios y el mío es la música country.

Me estudió por un minuto, sus ojos pasando por mi cabello y deteniéndose en mis  
>labios. Pasó sus dedos por la condensación de su vaso, recogiendo la humedad en la punta de sus dedos. Observé con fascinación como usó su pulgar para frotar la humedad de sus dedos.<p>

—Bien —dijo, girándose hacia mí—. ¿Qué otros vicios tienes?

Podría haber respondido _tu_ justo entonces.

—Uh-uh —dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza seductoramente e inclinándome solo lo suficiente para darle un vistazo de mi escote—. Ya dejé salir uno. Es tu turno. Carraspeó y miró su húmedo vaso. Lo dio vuelta lentamente mientras me miraba,como si estuviera decidiendo si valía o no la pena continuar la conversación y dijo:

—Mujeres venenosas.

Me alejé, sorprendida. Esto era perfecto. Estaba en como un diez en la escala de veneno. Si necesitaba veneno, podría inyectárselo directamente en su cuello. Tomó un largo y duro sorbo de su whisky. Evalué la situación. Era claro que este hombre solo jugaba a esquivar bolas emocionales como un profesional. Estaba bebiendo un muy fuerte y caro trago en una fiesta de yate a la que preferiría no asistir. A pesar del hecho que estaba ofreciéndole mis bienes, usando un vestido que dejaba poco a la imaginación, apenas me miró. Normalmente, un hombre despechado no me asustaría. Podrían proveer sexo apasionado y casual en el despertar de su corazón roto. Ven solo las mejores cosas en ti; las cosas que les recuerdan los mejores días con su ex, bañándote en cumplidos, y colgándose de ti por una o dos semanas llenas de diversión. Disfrutaba de los hombres con despecho. Pero, este era diferente. Este no estaba cuestionando su valor como humano porque su relación había terminado. Estaba cuestionando su cordura. Intentando descifrar exactamente en qué punto las cosas habían comenzado a deshacerse.

Estaba vestido inmaculadamente, sin intentarlo. Se vestía de esa manera naturalmente, lo que significaba que tenía dinero, y yo amaba el dinero. Reconocí el real símbolo del Rolex, la fina fibra de Armani, la manera fácil en que miraba el mundo. También reconocí la manera en que dijo "gracias" cuando el cantinero rellenó su bebida, y como cuando la pareja a su lado maldijo repetidamente, se estremeció. Su tipo estaba difícilmente soltero.

Me pregunté qué estúpida perra lo dejó que fuera, borraría sus recuerdos de ella en poco tiempo. ¿Por qué? Porque yo era lo mejor de lo mejor: la Godiva, la Maserati, el diamante perfectamente descolorido. Podría mejorar la vida de cualquiera, especialmente la de este hombre.

Con mi recientemente encontrada confianza en nuestra futura relación, le sonreí y crucé mis piernas para que mi falda subiera por mi muslo.

—Bien —dije lentamente—. Hoy sucede ser tu día de suerte.

—¿Por qué es eso?

Ni siquiera miró mis piernas. Suspiré.

—Bueno, iba a decir algún comentario ingenioso acerca de ser venenosa también, pero creo que por tu aspecto, necesitas una buena dosis de Jamba Juice o algo.

Soltó una carcajada.

—Ves, soy graciosa —bromeé.

—Sí. —Sonrió—. Un poco.

Animada, metí mis codos en mis lados y giré mi banquillo para enfrentarlo. Mis  
>rodillas ahora estaban tocando el lado de su muslo, no intentó alejarse.<p>

Iluso.

—Así que… —Saqué una cajetilla de cigarros de mi cartera—. Este es mi otro vicio, ¿te importa? —Miró el cigarrillo posado en mis labios y sacudió su cabeza. Lo levanto y enciendo con el movimiento suave que he entrenado hasta perfeccionar.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, Sr. Ojos Tristes?

Su boca se inclina hacia arriba mientras sus cejas se levantan.

—Peeta —dijo—. Peeta Mellark.

Probé Mellark como mi apellido y decidí que me gustó. Solté una bocanada de humo  
>hacia el océano.<p>

—Soy Delly… y si juegas bien tus cartas, podría ser Delly Mellark —levanté mis cejas.

—Wow. Wow… —dijo de nuevo—. Eso casi es refrescante.

—¿Ella no quería casarse contigo? —pregunté con simpatía.

—Ella no quería hacer un montón de cosas —dijo él, tragando lo último de su whiskey  
>y parándose. Era maravillosamente alto. Mentalmente me ubiqué bajo su brazo, lo que definitivamente lo hacía alto.<p>

Esperé a su siguiente movimiento. Hiciera lo que hiciera, era mío de todos modos.

Se levantó y besó mi mano. Estaba confundida.

—Buenas noches, Delly —dijo.

Luego, para mi aturdimiento, se alejó.

Confundida.

Creí que teníamos química.

Pensé en él al día siguiente mientras enfrentaba mi resaca. ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué había venido? ¿Qué le había hecho ella a él para que no me tomara en cuenta? ¡A mí!

Brevemente entretuve la idea de que su ex fuese una celebridad. Dios sabe que él era lo suficientemente apuesto para romperle el corazón a una. Pensé en su linda melancolía, las mariposas que sentí cuando finalmente me miró. ¿Alguna vez había debido trabajar tanto para que un hombre me mirara? No. Y cuando finalmente miró, quisiste que se detuviera. Te miró como si ya te conociera, directo, un poco aburrido, juzgando. Te hace preguntarte como se sentiría estar al otro lado de esa mirada, tener sus ojos en ti porque él los quería allí.

Anduve un poco por ahí, traté de averiguar quién era y a dónde salía. Era una buscadora talentosa. Mi red social era ancha y en dos llamadas, supe dónde encontrar a Peeta Mellark. Dos llamadas más y tenía a alguien arreglándonos en una cita a ciegas.

—Espera al menos un mes —le dije a mi prima—. Dale más tiempo para curar sus heridas antes de que yo lo salve."

Un mes después, caminaba a una choza de sushi llamada Tatu, el calor subiendo pormis piernas desnudas, mi corazón golpeando contra mis costillas.

—No puede ser —dijo tan pronto como me vio.

Fingí sorpresa. Bajando mi cabeza, pregunté:

—¿Soltero, británico, y buscando una pelirroja?

Él rió profundamente y me abrazó.Estaba usando una camisa blanca abotonada, arremangada hasta los codos con shorts kaki. Tenía un bronceado dorado, como si hubiera tomado sol cada día desde la última vez que lo vi.

—¿Cómo conoces a Sarah? —mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí y entré.

—Mi prima —sonreí—. ¿Cómo la conoces tú?

Por supuesto, ya conocía la respuesta. El novio de Sarah y Peeta fueron hermanos de  
>fraternidad en la universidad. La noche de la fiesta de Clove había ido con ellos.<p>

Escuché mientras explicaba la conexión.

Su acento era sexy.

Cuando seguimos al mesero a la mesa, puso su mano en mi baja espalda. Era familiar y posesivo. Eso me gustó. Me pregunté si habría hecho eso de serla primera vez que nos encontrábamos.

—¿Sabes cómo me convenció Sarah de venir a esta cita a ciegas? —preguntó.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—Me dijo que tenías buenas piernas.

Sonreí y mordí mi labio.

—¿Y? —Las extendí de debajo de la mesa, tobillos juntos. Mi vestido era  
>peligrosamente corto. Por supuesto que sabía que le gustaban un buen par de piernas. Había exprimido al estúpido novio de Sarah por una hora para averiguar todo lo que pude de él.<p>

Él sonrió. Me miró a los ojos cuando dijo:

—Nada mal.

Sentí el cosquilleo hasta la punta de mis pies. Esa era la mirada que esperaba.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté en su cama. Estirándome, miré alrededor de su  
>habitación. Mis músculos estaban lujuriosamente adoloridos. No había sido inclinada en tantas posiciones desde que había sido una gimnasta en la escuela.<p>

Oí la lluvia en el baño, y giré para ver si podía observarlo a través de la puerta abierta. Podía.

La noche anterior pasamos tres bebidas y la cena sin una pausa en la conversación. Era como hablar con alguien que había conocido por años. Estaba tan cómoda con él, y supuse que él conmigo, porque respondió todas mis preguntas sin dudar. Cuando dejamos el restaurante, no había duda de si me iría o no a casa con él. Subí a su convertible y conducimos la pequeña distancia de 15 minutos a su departamento. Nuestro rastro de ropa empezaba en la puerta delantera y terminaba a los pies de su cama, donde juguetonamente tiramos lo último que estaba usando. Sería lindo poder culpar al alcohol de mi audacia, pero a decir verdad, ambos habíamos dejado de beber antes de comer. Lo que pasó… pasó sin influencia del licor.

Cuando Peeta salió de la ducha, aún estaba sostenida en mi codo. No hice acuso de haberlo estado mirando. Pasó la toalla por su cabello, haciendo que se parara. Sonreí ampliamente y golpeé el lado de la cama.

Soltándo la toalla, se trepó junto a mí.

—¿Aún estás triste? —pregunté, poniendo mi barbilla en su pecho.

Se rindió con una media sonrisa y tomó mi nariz.

—Estoy sintiéndome un poco mejor.

—Oooh, un poco mejor… —Me burlé de su acento y comencé a salir de la cama. Me  
>tomó de los tobillos y me empujó a él de nuevo.<p>

—Mucho mejor —ofreció.

—¿Quieres hacerlo una vez más y luego ir a almorzar? —pregunté, trazando su pecho  
>con mis dedos.<p>

—Depende —dijo él, tomando mi mano. Esperé que continuara sin añadir el típico «¿de qué?»

—No estoy buscando nada serio, Delly. Aún mi cabeza es un desastre por…

—¿La última chica? —sonreí y me incliné a besarlo—. Lo que sea —dije contra su boca—. ¿Me veo como la clase de chica que busca compromiso para ti?

—Te ves como problemas —sonrió—. Cuando crecía, mi madre solía decir que nunca confiara en una pelirroja.

Fruncí el ceño—. Sólo hay dos razones por las que diría algo así.

Peeta levantó sus cejas—. ¿Y esas razones son?

—O tu padre durmió con una, o ella lo és.

Observe su sonrisa torcida, llegó a sus ojos esta vez.

—Me gustas — dijo.

—Buen movimiento, Boy Scout. Buen movimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>CAP 5.<strong>

**.**

**PRESENTE**

Dos días después de que Peeta se fue por su viaje de negocios, mi madre empaca sus cosas y me informa que ella también se va.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —digo, viendo como cierra su maleta—. Dijiste que querías quedarte y ayudar.

—Hace demasiado calor —dice, tocando ligeramente su cabello—. Sabes que odio los veranos aquí.

—¡Tenemos aire acondicionado, mamá! Necesito tu ayuda.

—Vas a estar bien Anastasia.

Noto el leve temblor en su voz. Ella se está sumiendo en una de sus depresiones.  
>Courtney mi hermana, era la única que sabía cómo lidiar con ella cuando se ponía así. Yo siempre parecía empeorarlo. Pero, Courtney no está aquí, yo lo estoy. Lo que hacía a mi querida madre mi responsabilidad.<p>

Me encogí de hombros.

—Está bien, vamos a llevarte al aeropuerto. De todos modos, Peeta regresa amedianoche.

Deja su huida a casa para su Michigan McMansion y languidece, reventando pastillasen su boca como caramelos Tic Tacs.

En el camino de regreso del aeropuerto, enciendo la radio y me siento como un pájaro fuera de su nido por primera vez. Estella empieza a gritar desde su asiento del coche a los cinco minutos de mi felicidad. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Tiene hambre? ¿Se enferma en el auto? ¿Está mojada?

Casi había olvidado que ella estaba allí… aquí… en este planeta… en mi vida.

Hago algunos ejercicios de Kegel y pienso con amargura en Peeta, Peeta libre de la bebé, quien está disfrutando del sol en las Bahamas, bebiendo tragos de su maldito whisky Bruichladdich y comiendo pasteles de cangrejo. No es justo. Necesito una niñera, ¿por qué no puede verlo? Peeta es tan estricto para lo que es correcto e incorrecto. Con todos sus valores anticuados, debería haber sabido que él insistiría en que me quedara en casa y la criara yo misma. Es como un niño explorador. ¿Quién cría ahora a sus propios hijos? Gente pobre, ellos son quienes lo hacen, porque no pueden darse el lujo de conseguir ayuda.

Me muerdo el labio y subo el volumen de la radio para ahogar el llanto. Ahora suena como una pequeña y estridente alarma, pero ¿qué pasará en unos meses cuando sus pulmones sean más fuertes? ¿Cómo voy a soportar ese ruido?

Estoy tratando de averiguar la manera de conseguir que ella deje de llorar cuando algo amarillo llama mi atención. Para aclarar, el amarillo es un color terrible. Nada bueno viene de un color que representa las yemas de huevo, la cera de oídos y la mostaza. Es el color equivalente a una enfermedad; llagas supurando y granos con pus, dientes manchados de nicotina. Nada, nada, nada debería de ser color amarillo, y es precisamente por eso que volteó mi cabeza para ver.

Inmediatamente, giró mi auto hacia el carril derecho y le doy la vuelta al volante como si estuviera en las tazas de té de Disney World. Coros de bocinas sonando mientras atravieso dos carriles de tráfico para llegar al centro comercial. Ruedo los ojos. Hipócritas.

Conducir en Florida me recuerda a navegar en una tienda de comestibles llena degente, ya sea que estés atascado detrás de un viejo estúpido que camina de manera perezosa a lo largo de una milla por hora, o que estés siendo empujado dentro de un escaparate de cereales por un vándalo. Soy una buena conductora, así que ellos pueden joderse.

Sigo la señal amarilla hacia un pequeño centro comercial y echo un vistazo a los escaparates vacíos mientras mi auto atraviesa lentamente el estacionamiento. En la esquina derecha cerca de un enorme basurero, se encuentra la guardería Sunny Side Up.

Estaciono mi carro debajo del mugriento letrero color yema de huevo y golpeo mis dedos sobre el volante. ¿Hacerloo no hacerlo? Bien podría echar un vistazo.

Salgo del auto, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta, y recuerdo que hay un bebé en el carro. Desgraciados e hijos de puta. Retrocedo, asegurándome de que nadie ha visto mi error y me subo nuevamente con lentitud para desbloquear el asiento del auto de Estella. Afortunadamente está en silencio mientras la cargo a través de las puertas de la guardería Sunny Side Up.

Lo primero que noto es que cualquiera puede entrar a este establecimiento de mierda y robar un niño. ¿Dónde están las puertas cerradas con llaves electrónicas? Veo a la recepcionista. Es una veinteañera desaliñada que lleva sombra azul sobre los opacos ojos marrones. Quiere un novio. Lo puedes decir por su excesivo uso de perfume y escote. Tiene delineador de ojos en el parpado inferior. Todo el mundo sabe que no pones delineador sobre el parpado inferior.

—Holaaa —chilló alegremente.

Ella me sonríe y levanta las cejas

— Necesito hablar con la directora —digo en voz alta, solo en caso de que sea tan lenta como parece.

—¿De qué se trata?

¿Por qué la gente siempre dota de imbéciles sus recepciones?

—Bueno, tengo un bebé —espetó— y esto es una guardería.

Su nariz se tuerce. Es la única indicación de que absolutamente la he cabreado. Golpeó  
>mi pie sobre el linóleo mientras ella llama a la directora de la guardería. Echo un vistazo alrededor mientras espero. Paredes de color amarillo pálido, con brillantes soles anaranjados pintados sobre ellas, una manchada alfombra azul salpicada con los cereales Cheerios de esta mañana. La directora aparece unos minutos más tarde. Es una rubia en crisis de la mediana edad que lleva una playera de Elmo Cosquillas, zapatos Keds rosas y dos implantes de pecho del tamaño de un melón. La veo con asco y finjo una sonrisa.<p>

Antes de que pueda decir una palabra, ella dice:

—Guau, esa es una recién nacida.

—Fue prematura —miento—. Es mayor de lo que parece.

—Soy Dieter —dice, tendiéndome la mano. La tomo y la estrecho.—¿Te gustaría un recorrido por Sunny Side?

Quiero decir, «Demonios, no», pero asiento educadamente, y Dieter me guía a través  
>de un conjunto de puertas dobles que se abren con una tarjeta de acceso.<p>

El lugar está sucio, incluso Dieter puede verlo. Cada habitación tiene su propio olor único a pipí, que va desde —Oh, Dios mío— un sutil pipí a un combo de pipí. Ya sea que Dieter sea inmune al olor, o está eligiendo ignorarlo. Yo apenas puedo contener mi arcada. Ella recalca la relación niño/cuidador, que va de seis a uno y señala alegremente un salón de cantores niños de cuatro años todos los cuales tienen mocos goteando de la nariz.

Compartir es bueno.

—Nuestro equipo de juego es nuevo, pero por supuesto tu pequeña no necesitará eso por un tiempo. —Ella abre una puerta señalada como «Pequeños» y entra.

Inmediatamente, soy recibida con múltiples voces infantiles todas ellas rebuznando como pequeños burros bebés. Es bastante perturbador y casi al instante, Estella se despierta y se une al coro de asnos. Balanceo su asiento de auto de atrás hacia adelante, y sorprendentemente, su llanto disminuye hasta que está nuevamente en silencio. Está limpio. Le concederé eso a Dieter. Hay seis cunas recargadas contra lasparedes. Cada una tiene un Muppet de ganchillo colgando de ella.

—Acabamos de despedirnos de uno de nuestros bebés —Dieter me dice—. Así quetenemos espacio para la pequeña…

—Estella —sonrío.

—Esta es la señorita Misty —dice, presentándome a la cuidadora. Le sonrió a la otra chica regordeta, aprieto otra mano con esmalte de uñas desgastado.

Al final, decido dejar allí a Estella para una prueba. Como Dieter sugiere.

—Sólo por un par de horas para ver cómo te sientes —dice ella. Me pregunto si eso es normal, dejando a tu bebé con extraños _para ver cómo te sientes_. Podría cortarme a mí misma con un cuchillo y no sentiría nada. Asiento con la cabeza.

—Nunca la he dejado con nadie más —digo. Es la verdad… casi.

Dieter asiente con simpatía.

—Cuidaremos bien de ella. Sólo necesito que llenes unos documentos en la recepción.

Le tiendo el asiento de auto a la señorita Misty, hago un espectáculo besando a Estella en la frente, y entonces corro al carro para traer la pañalera que una buena madre habría llevado con ella.

Treinta minutos más tarde, finalmente soy libre, libre de la barriga insufrible, libre dela bebé ruidosa… libre, libre, libre. Justo en ese momento mi teléfono suena. Lo recojo del asiento del pasajero donde lo había aventado antes y veo que Peeta me está llamando.

Sonrío muy a pesar de mí misma. Todavía hoy, cuando Peeta llama siento mariposas en el estómago. Estoy a punto de contestar cuando me doy cuenta de que probablemente llama para preguntar por Estella. Me muerdo el labio y lo envío a correo de voz. Nunca puedo decirle lo que acabo de hacer. Él probablemente saltaría al primer vuelo disponible y entraría a Miami sosteniendo los papeles del divorcio. Tal vez incluso se contactaría con _ella _para que le redacte los documentos formales. Sé que estoy siendo irracional y que no ha hablado con _ella_ desde que mi juicio terminó hace un año y medio, pero los pensamientos de esa bruja de cabello negro azabache me fastidian todos los días. Empujo los pensamientos de mi juicio y mi abogada al fondo de mi mente para retomarlos después.

Estoy determinada a disfrutar de mi tiempo libre-del-bebé. Me detengo en casa para cambiarme los pantalones vaqueros y ponerme algo elegante. Elijo unos pantalones de lino blanco y una blusa Gucci de mi viaje de compras, y me calzo unos adorables zapatos. En el momento en que estoy de regreso en mi carro y a medio camino del restaurante, me doy cuenta que olvidé mi celular en el mostrador de la cocina.

Me reúno con Clove y algunos de nuestros amigos para comer sushi y beber sake. Cuando entró en el restaurante, todos ellos claman a mí alrededor como si me hubiese ido por un año. Lanzo besos al aire para cada uno de ellos. O Clove les ha advertido que no me pregunten sobre la bebé, o a ellos no les importa porque ninguno menciona una palabra sobre ella. Una parte de mi esta aliviada porque si hubiese tenido que hablar de mis sentimientos como una nueva mamá, me habría echado a llorar…aunque hay una ligera molestia allí, también. Incluso si Estella se ha convertido en un tema prohibido, ellos al menos deberían preguntar cómo me estoy sintiendo.

Lo dejo pasar. Bebo cuatro de esas mini copas de sake y luego pido vino.

Clove levanta su copa hacia mí.

—¡Por tenerte de vuelta! — brama ella, y todos tomamos una copa. Me siento de maravilla. Estoy oficialmente de regreso, aunque ha sido una década difícil. Desde mi neblina inducida por el sake, prometo hacer de mis treinta los mejores años de mi vida. A las tres en punto el almuerzo se ha terminado y todos nosotros estamos borrachos, pero no listos para regresar a casa.

—Entonces —me susurra Katine cuando finalmente salimos del restaurante—.¿Dónde está la niña?

—En la guardería —suelto una risita y cubro mi boca con mi mano.

Clove me guiña el ojo con complicidad. Ha sido su idea después de todo.

—¿Lo sabe Peeta? —pregunta ella. La miro como la tonta que es.

—¿En serio, Clove? ¿Estaría usando esto si Peeta supiera que su preciosa pequeña  
>esta al cuidado de un extraño? —Serpenteo mi anillo de matrimonio hacia ella. Ella ensancha sus ojos y frunce sus labios como si no me creyera.<p>

—Vamos. Peeta nunca te dejaría, es decir, él tuvo su oportunidad con esa chica Katniss  
>y… —Ella pone su mano sobre su boca y me mira como si hubiese dicho demasiado.<p>

Me detengo en seco, lista para abofetearla. Esa perra. Cómo se atreve siquiera a nombrarla.

Estoy sin aliento, llena de sake y de rabia cuando digo:

— Peeta nunca consideró dejarme. Ella no era nada. No vayas por ahí diciéndole a la gente esas mentiras, Clove.

Sé que mi cara esta roja. Puedo sentirla ardiendo bajo el resentimiento. Las cejas de Clove se desequilibran. Se hunden hacia abajo, dando la impresión de que ella esta sinceramente apenada.

—Yo…lo siento —tartamudea ella—. No quise insinuar nada con eso.

Conozco demasiado bien a esa bonita, diabla para creerme sus disculpas merecedoras de un Emmy. Le doy una mirada desdeñosa y ella me sonríe con una dulzura empalagosa.

—Sólo quise decir que él te ama. Ni siquiera ese pedazo de trasero caliente podría alejarlo de ti.

Ahora estoy furiosa. Una cosa era mencionar el nombre de esa basura, pero darle crédito a su belleza cruza la línea de la amistad/lealtad.

—Delly, espera —ella me llama cuando me marcho echando humo por las orejas.

No espero escuchar su excusa, su favorita diciendo que ella es de Rusia y no siempre entiende la manera correcta de expresarse ya que el inglés es su segunda lengua. He escuchado todas ellas antes, y conozco a mi escurridiza mejor amiga. A ella le gusta endulzar las difamaciones, calumnias e insultos solapados._ Eres tan valiente por usar esa falda, a mí me daría miedo que mi celulitis se viera_. Clove es bulímica y no tiene ni un punto de celulitis. Así que, obviamente ella se estaba refiriendo a mí.

Clove Reinlaskz es tan divertida como un mono en un zoológico, pero ella se cruzaría y te rompería en pedazos. Nuestra relación, la cual ha existido desde la secundaria, ha sido un violento tirón de guerra para ver quien poseía las cosas más valiosas. Mi primer auto costo sesenta mil, el de ella ochenta. Mis dulces dieciséis tuvo trescientos invitados, el de ella cuatrocientos. Gané con Peeta, sin embargo. Clove se ha divorciado dos veces. La primera fue una boda en Las Vegas, la cual duró aproximadamente veinticuatro horas antes de que fuera anulada, y la segunda fue con un magnate de petróleo de cincuenta años que terminó siendo un completo tacaño después que ya se habían casado. Ella gotea envidia cuando se trata de Peeta: guapo, rico, caballeroso, sexy Peeta. El sueño de toda chica y es mío. Aprovecho cada oportunidad para hacer alarde de mi mayor triunfo en la vida, pero desde ese problema con Katniss, la envidia de Clove ha sido reemplazada por petulancia. Ella incluso una vez tuvo el descaro de decirme que admiraba las agallas de Katniss.

Tomo cortos pasos agitados hacia mi carro, teniendo cuidado de no caerme, y me deslizo en el asiento del conductor. El reloj del salpicadero marca las seis en punto. Noestoy en condiciones de conducir, pero ni siquiera tengo mi celular para llamar a alguien para que me recoja. ¿Y a quién podría llamar, de todas maneras? Mis amigos están igual de borrachos y los que no están aquí levantarían sus cejas y chismearían si me vieran en este estado.

De repente, me acuerdo de Estella.

—Mierda —golpeo mi mano contra el volante. Se suponía que debía recogerla a las cinco, y no tengo manera de llamar a la guardería. Enciendo el carro y doy reversa sin mirar.

Oigo la bocina de un carro y el chirriante crujido del metal. Ni siquiera necesito mirar para saber que es grave. Salto inestablemente del asiento del conductor y voy hacia la parte trasera del auto. Un Ford viejo esta doblado alrededor de la defensa demi Range Rover. Luce casi cómico. Reprimo mis ganas de reír, y después tengo que reprimir las ganas de llorar porque veo las luces parpadeantes azules y rojas de un carro de policía acercándose a nosotros. El conductor es un hombre mayor. Su esposa está sentada en el lado del pasajero, agarrándose firmemente su cuello. Pongo mis ojos en blanco y cruzo mis brazos sobre mi pecho, esperando la inevitable llegada de la sirena de la ambulancia lo que significa felices litigiosos oportunistas.

Me inclino hacia abajo para poder ver a la vieja bruja.

—¿De verdad? —digo a través de la ventana—. ¿Le duele su cuello?

Como era de esperar, una ambulancia sigue a la patrulla de policía en el  
>estacionamiento. Los médicos saltan de la cabina y corren hacia el Ford. No logro verlo que pasa después porque un oficial de aspecto perverso se acerca a mí, y sé que tengo sólo segundos para estabilizarme y actuar sobria.<p>

—Señora —dice él encima de sus lentes oscuros—. ¿Se da cuenta que usted los chocó dando marcha atrás sin siquiera mirar? Yo vi como paso todo.

¿De verdad? Estaba sorprendida de que él pudiera ver algo a través de sus gafas de sol aspirantes a las de Blade.

Sonrío inocentemente.

—Lo sé. Estaba en estado de pánico. Tengo que recoger a mi bebé que esta con su niñera —miento—, y estoy retrasada.

Muerdo mi labio porque generalmente excito a los hombres cuando lo hago.

Él me mira por un minuto, y ruego para que él no huela el licor en mi aliento. Veo sus ojos desviarse hacia el asiento de atrás donde está situada la base del asiento del coche de Estella.

—Necesitaré ver su licencia y registro —dice él finalmente.

Este es el procedimiento normal, hasta ahora, todo bien. Pasamos a través del proceso del accidente del cual estoy muy familiarizada. Veo a la anciana siendo cargada hasta la ambulancia, y observo como ellos se alejan conduciendo con las luces esposo, lo suficientemente despiadado, se queda detrás para cuidar de sus asuntos.

—Malditos farsantes —susurro en voz baja.

El oficial me lanza una media sonrisa, pero es suficiente para darme cuenta de que él está de mi lado. Avanzo furtivamente hacia él y le pregunto cuándo podre irme para ira buscar a mi hija.

—Fue muy difícil dejarla —le digo—. Tuve una cena de negocios. —Él asiente como si entendiera.

—Le expediremos una multa—teniendo en cuenta que el accidente fue su culpa —dice él—. Después de eso estará libre para irse.

Respiro de alivio. La grúa viene y hace una maniobra para separar los vehículos. El daño de mi Range Rover es mínimo en comparación con el Ford, el cual está prácticamente doblado por la mitad. Me dicen que el seguro Bernhard se pondrá en contacto con el mío, y estoy bastante segura que ellos también contrataran un abogado en los próximos días.

Me retiro de mi lugar; aliviada de que el Rover está conduciendo de la misma manera como lo dejé cuando lo estacioné. De un lado de la defensa esta abollado y tiene algunos rasguños de menor importancia, mi carro costoso salió ileso. Pero, mejor aún,yo salí ilesa. Pude haber sido arrestada y procesada por conducir bajo la influencia de alcohol. Gracias a una gran actuación y a un policía embelesado, estoy saliendo de esto con costos menores.

Me siento casi sobria mientras conduzco cuidadosamente hacia la guardería Sunny Side Up. Cuando estaciono en el estacionamiento, esta vacío. Le echo un vistazo nerviosamente al reloj en el salpicadero. Son las siete y diez. Alguien debió haberse quedado hasta tarde con ella. Ellos probablemente estarán enojados, pero seguramente después que les explique lo que pasó con el teléfono y el accidente,entenderán. Oprimo el timbre de la puerta antes de notar que todo está completamente oscuro adentro. Presionando mis manos contra el vidrio, miro de cerca. Vacío. Bajo llave; cerrado. Entro en pánico. Es la clase de pánico que sentí cuando aprendí que podría ir a la cárcel por fraude farmacéutico. El pánico que sentí mientras estuve de pie en frente del juez esperando escuchar el veredicto de «culpable» que me daría veinte años en una prisión estatal. Es puro pánico egoísta. El «Peeta se va a divorciar de mí por perder a su hija» pánico. He sido madre por menos de dos semanas, y ya perdí a mi bebé.

Caminado adelante y atrás en la entrada, contemplo mis opciones. Podría llamar a la policía. Digo, ¿cuál es la política con los padres que se olvidan de recoger a sus hijos en la guardería? ¿Los envían a servicios sociales? ¿El dueño se los lleva a casa? Lucho por recordar el nombre de la directora, Dieter. ¿Si quiera me dijo su apellido? Como sea,necesito un teléfono y rápido.

Conduzco a casa como si fuera Rápido y Furioso, y dejo el auto mal estacionado en la calle. Mi urgencia es audible cuando corro hacia la puerta, no preocupándome por cerrarla, y me dirijo al mostrador de la cocina donde dejé mi teléfono. No está ahí. Mi cabeza se pone borrosa. Estaba muy segura de que ahí lo dejé. Voy a tener una resaca de muerte mañana. _¡Piensa!_ Por primera vez, por primera vez me arrepiento de no tener teléfono fijo. _¿Quién necesita un teléfono fijo ya?_ Recuerdo diciéndole eso a Peeta justo antes de deshacernos de él. Giro para dirigirme a las escaleras, y mi corazón se embarga de sorpresa.

—¿Buscas esto?

Peeta está recargado en el marco de la puerta mirándome. En su mano está mi precioso iPhone. Estudio su rostro. Parece calmado, eso significa que no sabe que no tengo a Estella conmigo, o tal vez piensa que está con mi madre. No le he dicho que la recogí en el aeropuerto esta mañana.

—Llegas temprano —digo con genuina sorpresa.

No sonríe o me agradece con su usual calidez, en su lugar tiene sus ojos fijos en mi rostro, el teléfono está entre sus dedos y lo extiende hacia mí. Doy unos pasos precavidos hacia él, siendo cuidadosa de no mostrar mi temblor restante. Peeta me lee como una novela infantil. Me pongo de puntillas para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla ante de agarrar el teléfono de sus dedos. Ahora si solo pudiera salir, sería capaz de pensar en algo, llamar a alguien…

¡ENCONTRAR AL BEBÉ!

Regreso unos pasos.

—Perdiste una llamada. Catorce, de hecho —dice Peeta casualmente, demasiado casualmente, como la calma antes de la tormenta. El gruñido sordo antes de que el aullido del lobo salga de tu tráquea.

Trago. Hay arena en mi garganta y me estoy ahogando… sofocando. Mis ojos viajanpor la habitación. Dios ¿qué sabe? ¿Cómo voy a arreglar esto?

—Aparentemente, olvidaste recoger a Estella de la guardería… —Su voz se apaga.

Una mano invisible abre mi mandíbula y vierte miedo por mi garganta. Me ahogo con ello.

—Peeta… —comienzo. Él levanta la mano para detenerme, y lo hago porque ni siquiera estoy segura de qué excusa dar.

Abandoné a nuestra hija en una desastrosa guardería porque… soy tan creativa. Mi mente viaja por todas las posibles excusas.

—¿Está…está aquí? —susurro. La parte más expresiva de Peeta es su mandíbula. La  
>uso para leer sus emociones. Es cuadrada, varonil, solo suavizada por sus enormes labios. Cuando su mandíbula está contenta contigo, quieres trazarla con la yema de tus dedos, alcanzarla con la punta y poner besos en toda ella. La mandíbula está enojada conmigo. Sus labios son blancos de enojo y están presionados. Tengo miedo.<p>

Peeta no dice nada. Esto es un modo de pelea. Sube a la habitación con su enojo y espera que explotes con una confesión. Nunca ha estado violento con una mujer un solo día en su vida. Pero apuesto mi vida a que esa pequeña puede orillarlo a hacer cosas que nunca había considerado.

Cometo el error de mirar hacia las escaleras. Eso realmente lo enfada. Se separa de la pared y camina hacia mí.

—Ella está bien —dice entre dientes—. Regresé temprano porque estaba preocupado por ti. Obviamente, no eras la única por la que necesitaba preocuparme.

—Solo fueron unas horas —me apresuro a decir—. Necesitaba un tiempo sola, y mi mamá solo se fue y me dejó…

Me estudia por unos latidos, pero no porque está midiendo la verdad en mis palabras. Se está preguntando cómo pudo casarse con alguien como yo. Puedo ver su total decepción. Eso rasguña la auto- santurronería que estoy acunando en mi pecho. Eso me hace sentir como un fracaso. Bueno, ¿qué esperaba, que iba a ser una buena madre? ¿Qué encajaría en un rol que no entiendo?

No sé qué hacer. El alcohol sigue en mi cerebro, y todo en lo que puedo pensar es en el hecho de que va a dejarme.

—Lo siento —susurro, mirando al piso. Actuar contrita es un golpe bajo,especialmente desde que me siento culpable por ser atrapada en este hecho.

—Estás perdonada por ser atrapada —responde.

Mi cabeza se levanta de golpe. _¡Maldito lector de mentes!_

¿Cómo se atreve a pensar lo peor de mí? ¡Soy su esposa! Para bien o para mal, ¿cierto? O ¿lo peor se refiere a la situación y no a la personas?

—Dejaste a tu hija recién nacida con completos extraños. ¡No había comido en horas!

—¡Había leche materna en la pañalera! —discuto.

—¡No lo suficiente para siete horas!

Bajo la mirada a los azulejos.

—No me di cuenta —digo, derrotada. ¿En serio estuve lejos tanto tiempo?

Siento una oleada de enojo de autosuficiencia. ¿Fue mi culpa no haber estado adherida  
>a una dicha paternal como él lo estuvo? Abro la boca para decirlo, pero me corta.<p>

—No, Delly —advierte—. No hay excusas para esto. Si tuviera un poco de sentido, la tomaría y me iría. —Gira y camina hacia las escaleras.

Mis pensamientos se difuminan mientras mi enojo crece.

—¡Es mía!

Se detiene.

Es abrupto, como si mis palabras le hubieran rociado de hielo las piernas.  
>Cuando regresa, su cara es roja.<p>

—Haz algo así de nuevo, y lo estarás gritando en la corte.

Siento que mi pecho se levanta mientras su amenaza me envuelve como un viento frío.  
>Lo dice en serio. Peeta nunca me ha hablado con esa frialdad. Nunca me ha amenazado. Es la bebé. Ella lo está cambiando, poniéndolo en mi contra. Se detiene justo antes de llegar a las escaleras.<p>

—Voy a contratar una niñera.

Las palabras que quería, pero ahora no se sienten como una victoria. Peeta está concediendo la niñera porque ya no confía en mí, su esposa. De pronto, ya no laquiero.

—No —digo—. Puedo cuidarla. No necesito ayuda.

Me ignora, subiendo las escalera de dos en dos. Lo sigo por detrás, decidiendo si quiero ser tranquila o agresiva.

—Cometí un error, no pasará de nuevo —digo, tomando la ruta de tranquila—. Y, no puedes tomar esa decisión solo, también es mi hija. —Un punto de agresión en buena medida.

Está en nuestra habitación, estirado hacia su mesa de noche. Saca su «pequeño libro negro» en el que he fisgoneado algunas veces. Lo sigo a su oficina, donde desconecta su celular del cargador.

—¿A quién estás llamando? —demando.

Apunta a la puerta, diciéndome que salga. Permanezco firme; abrazándome, el dolor se enrosca en mi estómago.

—Hola —dice al auricular. Su voz es íntima, insultante. Obviamente está términos acogedores con la persona del otro lado. Siento un escalofrío golpear mi espina. Solo hay una persona que pone su voz así de suave, pero ¿por qué la llamaría? Ríe por algo que la persona ha dicho y se recarga en su silla.

Oh-Dios-oh-Dios. Me siento enferma.

—Sí, así es —dice divertido—. ¿Puedes hacer que suceda? —Se detiene y escucha—.Confío en quien sea que mandes. No… no… no tengo problema con eso. De acuerdo entonces, ¿mañana? Sí, te mando la dirección, oh ¿te acuerdas? —Sonríe irónicamente—. Te llamo entonces.

Salto a la acción tan pronto como cuelga.

—¿Quién era? ¿Era ella?

Se detiene en su chequeo de papeles y me mira curiosamente.

— ¿Ella?

Sabes de quién estoy hablamos de eso, _ella_. Los músculos de su mandíbula se tensan. Tengo la urgencia de arrastrarme debajo de su escritorio y esconder mi cabeza entre las rodillas.

¿POR QUÉ

DIJE

ESO?

—No —dice, retomando su evasiva—. Era una vieja amiga que tiene una agencia de  
>niñeras a las afuera de Boca. Alguien vendrá a verme mañana.<p>

Mi mandíbula cae. Otro secreto parte de su vida del que no sé nada. ¿Cómo en el infierno está conectado con alguien que tiene una agencia de niñeras?

—Es basura—digo, pisando fuerte—. ¿Al menos me vas a dejar conocerla?

Peeta se encoje de hombros.

—Tal vez, además asumo que vas a tener resaca mañana…

Me encojo internamente, siempre lo sabe. Ve todo. Me pregunto si es por mi aliento, o  
>si de alguna forma ha visto el golpe del choque en el carro y lo supuso. No me interesa preguntar. Salgo rápido de la habitación sin explicar y subo las escaleras paro en la puerta de nuestra habitación y miro abajo, hacia el vestíbulo.<p>

Siento remordimiento por algo. ¿Debería ir a verla? Prácticamente la abandoné hoy. Por lo menos debería asegurarme de que está bien. Estoy agradecida de que no es lo suficientemente grande como para darse cuenta de lo que hice. Los niños toman las cosas en tu contra.

Caminado silenciosamente por el pasillo, empujo la puerta del cuarto de niños para abrirla con mi dedo y entrar. No sé por qué me siento tan culpable al mirar a mi propia bebé, pero lo hago. Cruzo el espacio hasta su cuna, conteniendo el aliento. Está dormida. Peeta la ha bañado y envuelto, además ha logrado liberar una mano y está chupándola. Puedo olerla desde donde estoy, el jabón de lavanda que Peeta le compró mezclado con olor a avena de bebé nuevo. Bajo un dedo y la toco primero, y luego salgo de la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Dos capítulos de nuevo!<strong>

**El primero: ¿Como esta bruja atrapó a Peeta? Bueno, ella es manipuladora por lo que vimos e hizo todo por cruzarse con el de nuevo.**

**En el segundo: Que pesima madre es! la detesto! como puede ser tan egoista? y aunque no sale Katniss, su recuerdo esta presente, jodiendo a la perra pelirroja jajajaja..**

**Gracias a todas por leer, a pesar de que esta mas centrada la historia en la sucia roja!**

**Gracias a los que dejan comentario & marcan como favorito.**

KatnissScarlett

X

emily prentiss burton

Emybax

TheBlueJoker

HeladoDeMenta

**Entre otros, que leen & no dejan review! :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**ADAPTACIÓN: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es originalmente llamada Dirty Red (Love Me whit lies #2) de Tarryn Fishes. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin animo de lucro para entretener.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP 6<strong>

**.**

**PASADO**

—¿Por qué tienes esto? —Levanté un litro de helado que había estado allí en su congelador desde que nos conocimos. Era uno de cereza. Abrí la tapa y vi que estaba medio comido con un caso grave de quemaduras por congelación—. No te gustan las cerezas. ¿Puedo botarlo?

Calen se levantó del sofá donde estaba viendo TV y tomó el envase de mi mano. Pestañeé sorprendida hacia él. Nunca había visto a un hombre moverse tan rápido por un helado.

—Déjalo — dijo.

Lo miré ponerlo detrás de un par de carnes congeladas y cerrar la puerta.

—Eso no fue para nada raro — dije.

El lucía seriamente desorientado por un minuto antes de tomar mi mano y llevarme al sofá. Comenzó a besar mi cuello, pero mi mente todavía estaba en el helado

—¿Por qué no nos mudamos juntos? —le pregunté casualmente.

El hizo una pausa de lo que estaba haciendo y descansó su frente en la curva de mi  
>cuello.<p>

—No —dijo él.

—¿No? ¿Por qué no? Hemos estado saliendo por nueve meses. Estoy prácticamente aquí todas las noches.

Él se sentó y corrió sus dedos por su cabello, lo que lo pone de punta.

—¿Pensé que lo que teníamos no era nada serio?

Mis ojos se desorbitaron.

—Sí, al principio. ¿No crees que esto es serio? Hemos sido exclusivos durante cinco  
>meses ahora.<p>

Eso no era verdad. Había sido exclusiva desde el día en que lo conocí. Yo no había ni visto a otro hombre desde el yate. Peeta admitió que había salido a otras citas, pero al final, siempre aterrizaba de nuevo en mi cama. ¿Qué podía decir? Sexualmente, era una fuerza a tener en cuenta. Obviamente, no una fuerza suficiente.

—¿Por qué esta ese helado en tu refrigerador?

—Allí es donde mantienes el helado —dijo secamente.

Peeta tenía una cicatriz cerca de su ojo. Traté de que viera a mi cirujano plástico pero  
>se rehusó. Las cicatriz deben quedarse donde el destino las puso, había dicho. Me reí en el momento. Era una de las cosas más ridículas que había escuchado.<p>

Ahora, mirando a mí casi novio, sabía que tenía razón. Las cicatrices deben ser removidas. Sobre todo la de los helados. Extendí mi mano y recorrí mi dedo a través de ella. No sé donde obtuvo la cicatriz. Nunca he preguntado. ¿Qué otra cosa no sé acerca de él?

—¿Era de ella?

Muy poco hablamos de su ex, pero cuando lo hacíamos, el humor de Peeta se volvía distante y frío. Normalmente, trataba de evitar el tema, no queriendo parecer la nueva novia celosa, pero si el chico no pudo deshacerse de su helado...

—¿Peeta? —Me arrastró en su regazo y me siento a horcajadas—. ¿Fue ella?

No podía escapar de mí, así que optó por mirarme directamente a los ojos. Eso siempre me ponía nerviosa. Peeta tenía los ojos muy intensos, el tipo de ojos que llegaba hasta tus pecados.

Suspiro—. Sí.

Yo estaba un poco sorprendida de que en realidad lo admitirá. Me moví incómoda en su regazo, no estoy segura si debo pedir las inevitables preguntas de seguimiento.

—Bien —dije, esperando que me diera una clase de explicación—. ¿Podemos hablar de esto?

—No hay de qué hablar —dijo con contundencia.

Yo sabía lo que eso significaba. El significado de no hay nada que hablar «no puedo hablar de ello porque todavía me duele» Y «no quiero hablar de eso porque no he tratado con ello todavía». Sacando mi pierna, me deslizo fuera de su regazo y en elsofá. Me sentía como una delgada hoja de papel.

Soy experimentada en el arte de los hombres, y sé por experiencia que nada puede competir con un recuerdo. Es inusual para mí no ser el recuerdo, así que no estaba segura de cómo actuar.

—¿No soy lo suficientemente para ti? —le pregunté.

—Eres más que suficiente —dijo seriamente—. Estaba completamente vacío hasta que llegaste.

Normalmente, algo como esto viniendo de cualquier otro hombre sonaría cursi…cliché.

He salido con poetas y músicos, los cuales eran lo suficientemente dotados verbalmente para ponerme la piel de gallina, aunque ninguno lo había hecho.

Pero sentí una calidez saturar mi corazón cuando Peeta lo dijo.

—Pero, te dije desde el comienzo que no estoy listo. No puedes arreglarme, Delly.

Registré lo que dijo, pero no le creí. Por supuesto que podría arreglarlo. Me acababa  
>de decir que llené su vacío. Lo que no quería pensar era en quien había creado ese vacío… y cuán grande era ese vació que ella había dejado.<p>

—No estoy tratando de arreglarte —dije—. Pero, estoy desarrollando sentimientos reales por ti, y tu básicamente me rechazas por un helado.

Él se rio y me volvió a su regazo.

—No me mudo con nadie hasta que me case —dijo.

No había escuchado a nadie decir esto desde que tenía quince y mis padres me forzaron ir al campamento bíblico.

—Estupendo —dije—. Y yo no duermo con nadie hasta que me case.

Peeta me dio su mirada de _puedo tener cuando quiera_, y me puse tan nerviosa que no sabía si darle un beso o ruborizarme. Él juega mejor que yo en mi juego de seducción.  
><em>Poder<em>, pensé con sólo medio interés porque me estaba besando. _Él tiene poder sobre mí_.

No hablamos más del helado a pesar de que cada vez que estaba en las proximidades de la nevera me sentía como la cosa más inferior del mundo. El estúpido helado se convirtió en una parte del cuerpo para mí. Era como si estuviera manteniendo su dedo en el congelador en lugar del helado. Me imaginaba al dedo llevando un esmalte de uñas negro y moviéndose alrededor de la casa cuando no estábamos. Fue después de mi anillo, que lo supe. Las ex-novias tienen una forma de mantener sus dedos en las cosas, mucho después de que se hayan ido.

Al principio me preocupó, pero Peeta estaba tan presente en nuestra "no-seria" relación que se me olvidó. Había cosas más importantes compitiendo por mi atención, como mi trabajo en el banco y el drama cotidiano entre mis compañeros de trabajo, y mis próximas vacaciones con Peeta para ir a esquiar a Colorado. Todo necesitaba mi atención. Pasamos otros tres meses sin hablar del dedo. Lo que hicimos fue hablar de nosotros, lo que queríamos, a dónde queríamos ir, con quién queríamos estar. Cuando hablaba de tener hijos, en lugar de salir de la habitación, me senté y escuché con una media sonrisa en la cara.

Estábamos en el tercer día de nuestro viaje de esquí cuando el compañero de la universidad de Peeta llamó para decirle que su esposa estaba en trabajo de parto. Tan pronto como colgó el teléfono, él me miró.

—Si nos vamos ahora, podemos estar allí mañana por la mañana.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Tenemos la cabaña por dos días más!

—Soy el padrino. Quiero ver al bebé.

—Sí, eres el padrino, no el padre. El día todavía estará allí en dos días.

No lo mencionó de nuevo, pero podía decir que estaba decepcionado. Cuando finalmente llegamos al hospital, estaba riendo de oreja a oreja, sus brazos cargados deridículos regalos.

Cargó ese maldito bebé por treinta minutos antes de que se lo tuviera que regresar a su madre para que lo alimentara. Cuando trató de pasármelo a mí, pretendí tener un resfrío.

—Me encantaría —había dicho—. Pero no debería.

La verdad era que los bebes me ponían nerviosa.

La gente siempre está entregándotelos, tratando de que los sostengas y los arrulles.  
>No quería sostener el engendro de otro. ¿Quién sabe a quién podría estar cargando?El niño podría ser el próximo John Wayne Gacy y nunca lo sabrías.<p>

Peeta estaba loco por el bebé. Lo llevó a tener todo un lenguaje infantil y llegó a mí después de un tiempo. Empecé a imaginarme pequeños Peetas con el cabello color rubio corriendo por allí. Me gustaría rebobinar un poco a nuestra imagen perfecta.

Me gustaría rebobinar un poco a nuestra foto de la boda perfecta y retroceder un poco más a la propuesta romántica que había hecho en la playa. Estaba planeando nuestras vidas y ese dedo maldito estaba todavía en el congelador. Si tan sólo pudiera ver un poco como era ella, tal vez lo entendería.

Resulta que no tuve que esperar mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Actualizando diario, para no tener que leer a esta bruja mucho tiempo.<strong>

**Se que no soportan a Delly, pero la pobre mujer nunca pudo con el fantasma de Katniss, en este capitulo vemos como un helado podía mas que ella xDDD**

**Peeta también cometió un error, no puedes estar con otra persona si tienes sentimientos por alguien mas. o eso es lo que yo pienso.**

**Y es tonto para no darse cuenta la clase de bruja con la que se caso.**

**Pfff!**

**Bueno gracias chicas por sus comentarios.**

**Les mando besos.**


	26. Chapter 26

**CAP. 7**

**.**

**PRESENTE**

Me despierto con el sonido de una alarma. Está rota, obviamente, porque el sonido no es constante sino cambiante como una sirena. Todo se siente espeso, como si mi cerebro hubiese sido enterrado en miel. Alcanzo la alarma para apagarla, y entonces mis ojos se abren de golpe. Eso no es una alarma. Salto y miro a mi pobremente iluminada habitación, las mantas deslizándose ami cintura. De acuerdo a mi celular, son las tres de la mañana. El lado de la cama de Peeta no ha sido tocado. Me pregunto si está en la habitación de huéspedes, y entonces lo oigo de nuevo, el sonido de un bebé llorando. Tropiezo hacia su habitación. ¿Dónde está Peeta? Debe estar con ella. Entro en su alcoba y lo veo caminando por la habitación con ella en brazos. Su celular está presionado entre su hombro y oreja y habla rápidamente. La bebé no sólo llora, está gritando como si le doliera algo.

—¿Qué…? —Me detengo cuando alza un dedo para callarme. Termina la conversación y tira a un lado el teléfono.—Junta tus cosas, la llevaremos a la sala de emergencias. Asiento, muda, y corro a ponerme algo de ropa. Pantalones de jogging, su remera de Pink Floyd… Corro por las escaleras para encontrarlo en la puerta. Está sujetando a la bebé en su asiento para el auto. No ha dejado de llorar desde que los dejé en su habitación.

—¿Qué está pasando? —digo—. ¿Está enferma?

Asiente sombríamente y sale por la puerta con ella. Lo sigo sobre sus talones y salto al asiento de pasajero. Recuerdo las cosas que he leído sobre el sistema inmune de un bebé. Cómo no deberías exponerlo a otros niños, lugares extraños. Mantenerlos en casa hasta que han podido construir anticuerpos contra los virus del aire.

Mierda. Va a odiarme aún más.

—Tiene una fiebre altísima. Salta al asiento del conductor, encendiendo el motor.

—Oh.

Me mira de reojo mientras salimos del estacionamiento. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Frustración?  
>¿Decepción?<p>

No hablo en el recorrido de diez minutos, disparando miradas al asiento trasero donde ella está asegurada. ¿Debería haberme sentado atrás con ella? ¿Cuál es el maldito protocolo para ser una madre? Cuando estacionamos, él salta del auto antes de que yo siquiera pueda abrir mi puerta. El asiento de ella está desatado, y Peeta está a medio camino de las puertas de emergencia antes de que pueda alisar mi cabello. Lo sigo adentro. Está en la estación de enfermeras cuando las puertas automáticas se abren frente a mí.

Una de ellas desliza una carpeta con papeles y le dice que los llene. Llego antes de que pueda tomarlos del mostrador. No está en condiciones de llenar papeleo. Lo llevo a una silla y me pongo a trabajar.

Puedo ver la preocupación en su rostro mientras habla con la enfermera. Hago una pausa para mirarlo. Es tan raro verlo así –vulnerable, temeroso— los costados de su boca llena hacia abajo mientras asiente a algo que ella dice y mira a la bebé. Me mira y desaparece por las puertas de la sala de emergencias con la enfermera, sin molestarse en preguntarme si quería ir. No estoy segura de qué hacer, así que le pregunto a la enfermera en el escritorio si puedo ir con ellos mientras entrego las formas. Me mira como si fuera una idiota.

—¿Acaso no es la madre?

La madre. No su madre, o la madre de la bebé, sólo la madre. Miro su cabello con frizzy sus cejas, que desesperadamente necesitan depilarse.

—Sí, soy el útero que cargó a la niña —disparo. Camino a la sala de emergencias sin esperar una respuesta.

Debo mirar a través de varias cortinas antes de encontrarlos. Peeta no reconoce mi presencia. Está mirando a una enfermera conectar a Estella a una intravenosa mientras explica los riesgos de la deshidratación.

—¿Adónde pondrán la aguja? —pregunto, porque claramente sus manos son demasiado pequeñas.

Ella me da una mirada con simpatía antes de decirnos que la aguja será insertada en una vena en la cabeza de Estella.

La cara de Peeta pierde su color. No podrá ver esto, lo conozco. Enderezo mi espalda con autoridad. Al menos puedo ser de algún uso. Puedo quedarme con ella mientras hacen este procedimiento mientras Peeta espera afuera. No soy impresionable ni fácil de lagrimear, pero cuando sugiero esto, me mira fríamente y dice.

—Sólo porque me pone incómodo no significa que la dejaré sola.

Cierro mis labios. No puedo creer que dijo eso. No la dejé exactamente sola. Estaba al cuidado de profesionales.

Me hundo en mi dura y miserable silla mientras llevan a Estella a la habitación de emergencias. Se ve penosa y pequeña bajo las máquinas y los cables que salen de su pequeña cabeza.  
>Peeta se ve al borde de las lágrimas, pero la tiene en sus brazos, cuidadoso de no tocarlos cables. Una vez más, me asombra lo natural que es. Pensé que sería de ese modo para mí, que al minuto que posara mis ojos en mi bebé, sabría que sentir y hacer en esa instantánea conexión. Muerdo mi labio y me pregunto si debería ofrecer sostenerla.<p>

Es como mi culpa que esté aquí. Antes de que pueda pararme, el doctor corre la cortina que nos separa de la agitada sala de emergencias. Antes de saludarnos,consulta una carpeta en su mano.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —pregunta, tocando a Estella con suavidad en la cabeza. Peeta explica sus síntomas, y el Doctor escucha mientras la examina. Menciona que fue llevada a una guardería y le disparo una sucia mirada.

—Su sistema inmune necesita tiempo para desarrollarse —dice, quitando su estetoscopio del pecho—. En mi opinión, ella es demasiado joven para guarderías.

Usualmente las mujeres se toman una breve licencia por maternidad antes de dejar a su hijo en cuidado permanente.

Peeta me _dispara_ una mirada. Hirviendo. Definitivamente él está hirviendo. Me enfoco en una caja de guantes de látex. Va a gritarme. Odio cuando me grita. Puedo garantizar que mi piel ya tiene salpullido, una clara señal de que estoy aterrorizada.

—Voy a admitirla para que podamos monitorearla por cuarenta y ocho horas. Podría deshidratarse si no. Alguien debería venir para llevarla a pediatría en unos minutos.

Tan pronto como deja la habitación, Peeta se gira a mí.

—Vete a casa.

Lo miro con mi boca abierta.

—No te atrevas a usar ese tono de superior conmigo —siseo—. Mientras estás  
>viajando por todo el país, estoy confinada a casa…<p>

—Llevaste a esta pequeña niña, Delly, en tu cuerpo. —Hace un movimiento con sus manos como si estuviera sosteniendo una pelota invisible. Luego, de repente, deja caer sus brazos a sus lados—. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan fría?

—Yo… Yo no lo sé. —Frunzo el ceño. Nunca había pensado en ello así—. Creí que era un niño. Me hubiese sentido diferente sí…

—Te dieron algo… una vida. Eso es mucho más importante que ir de compras y a beber con tus malditas amigas.

Me encojo ante su bomba comenzada con "m" Peeta difícilmente insulta.

—Soy más que eso, — digo.— Sabes que lo soy.

Sus siguientes palabras atraviesan mi alma, dejándome en el dolor más profundo que  
>había experimentado.<p>

—Creo que me he engañado al pensar que lo eras.

Me levanto, pero las rodillas me fallan. Debo inclinarme contra la pared por apoyo.  
>Nunca me había hablado de ese modo. Toma unos pocos segundos formas las palabras con mi lengua.<p>

—Dijiste que nunca me lastimarías.

Sus ojos son frígidos—. Eso fue antes de que te metieras con mi hija.

Me voy antes de explotar.

Cuarenta y ocho horas después, Peeta vuelve a casa con la bebé. Lo vi dos veces  
>mientras estuvo en el hospital, ambas para dejar leche de pecho. Estoy en la mesa de la cocina, leyendo una revista y comiendo guisantes verdes directo del freezer cuando entra cargando su asiento del auto. Tiene más vello facial del que había visto nunca, y sus ojos se ven oscuros y cansados. La lleva a su habitación sin decirme una palabra. Espero que baje de inmediato y me dé un discurso con lo que dijo el doctor. Cuando no lo hace, voy arriba a ver dónde está. Oigo la ducha corriendo, así que decido esperar en la cama. Cuando sale del baño, tiene una toalla amarrada a su cintura. Mi primer pensamiento es lo hermoso que es. Quiero saltarle encima más allá de lo que me dijo. Mantuvo el vello. Medio me gusta. Lo miro soltar la toalla y ponerse unos bóxer. Lo mejor de Peeta no es su cuerpo perfecto, o sus medias sonrisas, o su incluso más sexy voz. Son sus modos. El juego, el modo en que se aprieta el labio inferior cuando está pensando, el modo en que muerde su lengua cuando está excitado. El modo en que me hace mirarlo cuando tengo un orgasmo. Puede desvestirte con una mirada, te hace sentir desnuda frente a él. Sé por experiencia que es un placer estar desnuda frente a Peeta. Pienso en los modos en el que podría ir —disculpas y sexo de reconciliación. Una cachetada y sexo violento. Soy muy eficiente seduciéndolo. Es probable que no crea ninguna disculpa que tenga que ofrecer. Intento algo nuevo.<p>

—Trataré más duro.

El continua vestido sin mirarme… jeans, camiseta. No sé qué hacer, y por primera vez, se me ocurre que quizá llevé las cosas muy lejos. Guardo mi verdadero yo tan bien de Peeta. Trato de vivir de acuerdo con sus expectativas. Esta vez, él me cogió con mis bragas bajas.

—Creo que tengo un postparto —dejo escapar.

El me mira. Yo tengo un pequeño alivio. La mejor forma de manipular a Peeta es mintiendo sobre las condiciones médicas. Él tuvo un stress y shock inducido por la amnesia. Si alguien pudiera sentirse identificado a condiciones médicas incontrolables, debería ser él.

—Voy… voy a ir a ver un médico al respecto. Estoy segura que ellos pueden recetarme algo… —dejo que mi voz desaparezca.

Puedo ver su perfil en el espejo. Su nuez de Adán, baja cuando traga y se apoya la frente en el pulgar.

—Tengo que entrevistar a la niñera —dice él—. Hablaremos de esto más tarde.

Camina por la habitación sin mirar hacia atrás.

Me rehúso a esconderme mientras Peeta entrevista a la potencial niñera de Estella. Me  
>visto con un traje color rosa de Chanel y me quedo en el living para esperar. Quien sea a quien Peeta llamó la otra noche está viniendo con la candidata a niñera, y quiero ver a quien le estaba hablando con tanta familiaridad. Me pregunto si esta persona era parte de su vida cuando él tuvo amnesia. Hay tanto que todavía no sé sobre esa parte de su vida, y me estoy constantemente preguntando con que lidió sin mi supervisión.<p>

El timbre suena. Me quedo de pie, aliso mi falda. Peeta me mira sospechosamente mientras él camina a través del vestíbulo. Lo oigo saludarlos cordialmente y segundos después, el aparece por la esquina. Veo sus jeans. Él tiene uno de esos tatuajes de bajo de la manga, que se puede ver asomándose de sus mangas. No parece en lo absoluto el dueño de una agencia de niñeras. Debería por lo menos planchar sus ropas.

La chica que lo sigue tiene mi malicioso sello de aprobación. Es una pequeña morena con cara ovalada. Luce bastante inocente, excepto que ella tiene los ojos demasiado delineados. A diferencia de su empleador, ella está usando unos pantalones nuevos verde salvia de Dolce y unos pares de Louboutins de piel de serpiente, exactamente iguales a los que tengo en mi closet. ¿Cómo puede una niñera permitirse el comprar ropas tan caras? Entonces me doy cuenta que probablemente tiene un traje lindo que ella reserva para las entrevistas para impresionar a los potenciales empleadores. No voy a dejarla usar maquillaje como ese cuando ella este con Estella. No quiero que los vecinos piensen que conseguí mi niñera de un servicio de acompañantes. Y también,en mi casa, tengo que ser la mujer más hermosa. Me hago una nota mental para decirle que su uniforme tiene que ser pantalones caqui y una polo blanca, y luego les sonrío cortésmente.

—Delly, —dice Peeta en voz cortante—. Ella es Johanna Mason. —La niñera sonríe, una de esas arrugadas, petulantes sonrisas en la cual una de las esquinas de su boca se profundiza. Inmediatamente me disgusta ella también.

—Y él es Cinna Foster.

Cinna extiende su mano hacia mí.

—Cómo va todo —dice él despacio, manteniendo un incómodo contacto visual  
>conmigo. Sus manos, noto, son ásperas y callosas; algo que no estoy acostumbrada asentir. Los hombres que están en mis círculos, tienen la suavidad de hombres de negocios, su trabajo es solo el escribir rápidamente en teclados. Su mano permanece en la mía, y tengo que quitarla yo primero.<p>

Les ofrezco algo para beber. Cinna declina, pero Johanna sonríe valientemente y pide un Perrier. Miro hacia su empleador y me pregunto si él le reprochará a ella una solicitud tan grosera, pero él está hablando con Peeta y no lo nota. Decido jugar bien. No voy a darle el trabajo de todas formas, así que por que no enviarla lejos con unos pocos sorbos de Perrier.

Me excuso hacia la cocina y vuelvo con una bandeja que lleva la botella verde de agua con gas, una copa y dos heladas cervezas, una para Peeta y otra para Cinna, a pesar de que rechazó una bebida. Me miran como me lo dejó sobre la mesa.

Tan pronto como tomo asiento, Johanna me mira expectante y pregunta:

—¿Tienes algún gajo de lima?

Me lleva todo mi control detener mi boca de caer abierta. Seguramente esta vez Cinna le  
>dirá algo. Pero el solo sonríe hacia mí cortésmente e ignora la petición descabellada de la pequeña bruja.<p>

—Tenemos algunos en el cajón de la heladera —presiona Peeta. Evito mirarlo por fomentar este tipo de comportamiento de la potencial ayuda y me pongo de pie para conseguirlo. Cuando vuelvo con el gajo de lima, Johanna me lo quita sin decir ni siquiera gracias.

En un arrebato me siento, si ni siquiera sonreír.

—Así que… —digo, girando mi cuerpo lejos de Johanna y dirigiendo mi atención a Cinna— ¿…cómo conoces a mi esposo?

Cinna se ve confundido. Sus cejas se juntan y su mirada se desplaza de Peeta mí.

—No nos conocemos —dice—. Esta es la primera vez que nos vemos.

Parpadeo confundida.

Peeta, quien está reclinado casualmente en el sillón como si estuviera siendo visitado por viejos amigos, me sonríe con complicidad. Él se está divirtiendo a mi costa. Miro a las caras de todos y lentamente pongo las piezas juntas. La audacia de Johanna, su ropa cara… trato de no demostrar mi shock mientras todo cobra sentido. Nosotros no estamos entrevistando a Johanna para la posición de niñera de Estella… ¡Estamos entrevistando a Cinna!

Puedo ver en sus caras que ellos saben sobre mi error. Es embarazoso. La pequeña bruja, a la cual veo en una luz nueva ahora que sé que ella es la dueña de su propia compañía, sonríe, mostrando sus dientes por primera vez. Evidentemente ella está encantada por mi error. Cinna luce todavía más avergonzado. El mira lejos de mí cortésmente y me aclaro la garganta.

—Bueno, supongo que entendí todo mal —digo generosamente, aunque estoy echando humo por dentro.

Hay una risa colectiva. La más fuerte viene de Johanna y entonces Peeta gira hacia Cinna.

—Dime sobre tu experiencia —dice.

Cinna acepta el reto, haciendo una lista de su experiencia cuidando chicos. Él tiene un Master en psicología infantil de la Universidad de Seattle. El practicó clínicamente por dos años antes de decidirse que a él no le gustaban las políticas de ser un consejero, lo frio e impersonal que se sintió. El decidió moverse a algún lugar soleado. El sur de Florida y consiguió un nuevo título en Música, que el intentó de usar cuando abrió un centro de rehabilitación para niños abusados.

—La música cura a la gente —dice él—. Yo he visto lo que puede hacer en un niño roto, y yo quiero fuertemente incorporarlo al centro, pero necesito tener un título en ello primero.

—Así que —digo lo más escépticamente que puedo—, pasaste siete años para tener un Master, ¿y ahora quieres ser una niñera?

Peeta se aclara la garganta y saca sus brazos fuera del respaldo del sofá, donde ellos estaban descansando.

—Lo que Delly quiere decir es ¿por qué no tienes un trabajo de tiempo parcial mientras terminas tu carrera? ¿por qué niñera cuando el beneficio financiero no es muy grande?

Levanto mi nariz y espero por su respuesta.

Cinna se ríe nerviosamente y se quita el pelo de su cara.

—En realidad, ser un consejero no llena exactamente mis bolsillos, si entiendes lo que  
>quiero decir. Lo hice por otras razones que el dinero. Y, no soy exactamente barato como proveedor del cuidado de niños —dice honestamente—. Nótese que estoy sentado en su living, que es un nivel más que la clase media de América.<p>

Yo resoplo por su mención del dinero. Me enseñaron que era de mala educación señalar esa clase de cosas verbalmente.

—Tengo una hija —agrega—. Su madre y yo nos separamos hace dos años, pero puedes decir que estoy bien versado en el cuidado de bebés.

—¿Dónde está tu hija? —pregunto.

Peeta me lanza una mirada de advertencia pero lo ignoro. No quiero algún tipo de niño salvaje alrededor de mi casa en los días que él la tenga. Y aparte, podría enfermar a mi bebé. Algo que no puedo señalar gracias a mi última aventura.

—Ella está en Puerto Rico con su madre —dice.

Me imagino una hermosa y exótica mujer latina que compartía su casa, pero no su apellido. Su hija probablemente tuviera el pelo de su madre y los ojos luminosos de su padre.

—Su madre se mudó después de que nos separamos. Esa es parte de la razón por la cual vine a Florida, así en los fines de semana puedo volar a verla. —Me pregunto qué tipo de mujer se lleva a su hijo miles de millas lejos de su padre, especialmente cuando ella puede usarlo como niñera en los fines de semana.

—Cinna —habla Johanna finalmente—, es mi primo. Le prometí mi mejor trabajo, y cuando Peeta llamó supe que sería el candidato perfecto.

—Y ¿cómo conoces a Peeta? —digo, finalmente teniendo la posibilidad de preguntar lo que ha estado en mi mente.

Por primera vez, Johanna se ve insegura sobre cómo responder. Ella mira a Peeta,quien le sonríe con indulgencia.

—Fuimos a la universidad juntos —él proporciona simplemente—. Y francamente, Cinna, si Johanna te recomienda, familia o no, creo que eres el mejor. —Le guiña un ojo a Johanna, que levanta sus cejas y sonríe.

Una alarma suena en mi cabeza. Peeta fue un pez gordo, un jugador de básquet en la universidad. Y en su paso, durmió con todo el equipo de animadoras, y allí fue a conocer a esa perra rompe-hogares de Katniss. Entrecierro mis ojos hacia Johanna. ¿Conoció ella a Katniss? ¿Compitieron ellas por mi esposo? Mis preguntas se quedan sin responder, cuando el dinero se vuelve el tema de conversación.

Medio escucho cuando Peeta le ofrece a Cinna un salario generoso, el cual el acepta, y antes de que pudiera protestar de que preferiría la tradicional niñera mujer, preferente una con un gran trasero y bigote, Peeta se levanta y sacude la mano de Cinna.

Está decidido. Cinna cuidará de Estella cinco días a la semana, sin noches para que pueda asistir a clases. El empezará mañana, como Peeta se va en dos días para otro viaje de negocios y quiere estar seguro de que Cinna esté acomodado antes de que se vaya. Que es un código para: mi esposa no sabe lo que está haciendo, y tengo que enseñarte como obligarla a usar el saca leche.

Suspiro, derrotada, y permanezco sentada mientras Peeta camina con ellos a la puerta, al final se hizo a mi manera… o algo así.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevo capitulo!<strong>

**& nuevo personaje!**

**El niñero :D**

**Bueno, gracias a todas por pasarse y leer diario. Me habia retrasado hoy, pero aqui esta! **

**Gracias por sus comentarios a:**

**KatnissScarlett: **Tus comentarios me hacen reír mucho.. & si, Peeta solo piensa en Katniss.

** :** Que bueno que te guste la historia. Peeta esta muy mal por seguir con esta bruja.

**Claudia: **Estamos actualizando rapido para terminar de leer desde esta... mujer! & si, la verdad Peeta esta pagando por sus malas decisiones. El pudo quedarse con Katniss!

**emily prentiss burton: **Que bueno que te guste la historia! :D Esa mujer es mas que insegura, creo que no esta enamorada de el, es solo un capricho.

**Emybax **Si, esa mujer es una brujaaa! & creo que peeta no la deja por Estella :(


	27. Chapter 27

**ADAPTACIÓN: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es originalmente llamada Dirty Red (Love Me whit lies #2) de Tarryn Fishes. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin animo de lucro para entretener.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 8<strong>

**.**

**PASADO**

Yo no era una chica de compromisos. Hasta que Peeta me rechazó, entonces lo era. Habíamos tenido la charla, en la que le pregunté a dónde íbamos, y él me miró como si fuera un extraterrestre.

—Lo sabías —había dicho—. Lo sabías cuando te involucraste conmigo, que yo no estaba buscando compromisos.

Respondí que tampoco había estado buscando algo. Esas cosas cambian cuando las personas hacen click.

Pero, Peeta se había mantenido firme. No estaba listo. Él no me quería. La quería ella. Él no había dicho exactamente eso, pero lo sabía hasta mi médula. Lo sabía por la forma en que siempre miraba hacia otro lado cuando la mencionaba. Él ni siquiera me dijo su nombre. Quienquiera que lo había arruinado también lo arruinó todo para mí.

Me sentí como un pequeño trozo de piel de patata regurgitada. Sólo quería follar conmigo. Me acurruqué en mi sofá, después de salir de su casa en un ataque de quería hacer algo destructivo. Llamé a todos y cada uno de mis amigos de cuarto o amigos desechables y quedé con ellos para tomar una copa.

Entré en el bar y tenía tres números en más o menos una hora. Normalmente, no le daría a cualquiera de esos idiotas que se me acercaron la hora del día, pero había un médico con un acento que me pareció atractivo. Metí su número en mi bolso y tomé otra copa.

En el momento en que dejé el bar, estaba lo suficientemente tomada. Nada nuevo para mí. Me metí en mi coche después de decir buenas noches a mis amigas, y no había conducido ni cinco cuadras cuando me estrellé contra una camioneta estacionada. Me marché antes de que alguien pudiera darse cuenta, pero estaba severamente golpeada.

Llamé a mi madre.

Su voz era impaciente cuando respondió.

—Mamá, tuve un accidente. ¿Puedes venir a buscarme?

—Estoy en la cama.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. Estoy borracha. Te necesito, mamá.

Ella suspiró profundamente. Oí la voz de mi padre en el fondo y su comentario.

—Es Delly. Está metida en algún lío. Quiere que vaya por ella.

Intercambiaron palabras que no pude oír, y entonces ella estaba de vuelta en la línea.

—¿Alguien te vio?

Le dije que no.

— Bueno —dijo

Hablaron un poco más. Mi padre parecía enojado. Esperé pacientemente, masajeando  
>la cabeza. La cual se había golpeado contra el volante en el impacto, y sentía el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza.<p>

Su voz llegó de nuevo en la línea.

—Papá está enviando a Cliff. Él va a traerte a casa.

Cliff era el chofer de mi padre. Vivía en un pequeño apartamento de su propiedad de  
>doce hectáreas. Le di las gracias, tratando de ocultar la decepción en mi voz, y le di instrucciones de donde yo estaba.<p>

¿Qué había esperado? ¿Mi madre corriendo hacia mí en su pequeño Mercedes rojo y conduciendo hacia mi rescate? ¿Un abrazo? Me sequé las lágrimas de mi cara y me encogí de hombros alejando mis sentimientos heridos.

— No seas una jodida pequeña bebé —me dije.

Cliff llegó diez minutos más tarde. Estacionó su camioneta en un terreno baldío y se  
>acomodó en el asiento del conductor de mi auto. Yo lo miré con gratitud.<p>

—Gracias, Cliff

Asintió y movió el coche.

Lo el bueno de Cliff era que él no era un hablador. Cuando llegamos a través de las  
>puertas de la mansión, todas las luces estaban apagadas. Tropecé a través de la puerta de entrada, la cual dejaron abierta para mí, e hice mi camino hasta la habitación de invitados. Ninguna madre esperando, ningún padre esperando.<p>

Me limpié en el baño, puse un curita en la herida de la frente y me tragué tres Advil para el dolor de cabeza.

Metiéndome en la cama, me quedé dormida, pensando en Peeta.

Me desperté con el sonido de mi nombre. Era la voz de mi madre, impaciente. Me incorporé rápidamente y me estremecí ante el dolor que zigzagueaba a través de mi cuero cabelludo. Estaba de pie junto a mi cama, completamente vestida, con el pelo peinado en la parte superior de su cabeza en un perfecto moño. Estaba enojada conmigo. Me estremecí de nuevo y tiré la sábana hastala barbilla.

—Hola, mamá.

—Levántate.

—Está bien...

—Tu padre está muy enojado, Anastasia. Esta es la tercera vez en este año que has  
>tenido un incidente con el auto.<p>

Me moví incómoda. Tenía razón.

—Está tomando el desayuno. Quiere que vengas para poder hablar contigo.

Asentí. Por supuesto que enviaría a mi madre. Siempre un mensajero, mi padre nunca me hablaba a menos que él enviara a mi madre a convocar a una reunión.

Me apresuré a vestirme con la ropa de la noche anterior y la seguí por las escaleras hasta el comedor. No levantó la vista cuando entré.

—Siéntate —dijo. Me deslicé en una silla, y el ama de llaves me trajo un café y una pequeña píldora blanca.

—Delly —dijo, chasqueando su periódico al cerrarlo y mirándome con sus ojos duros y verdes—. He decidido que es mejor para tus intereses venir a trabajar para mí.

Me quedé tiesa. Yo ya tenía un trabajo. Yo trabajaba como cajera en un banco local.

Mi padre no empleaba a familiares, lo llamaba conflicto de intereses. Apenas el año pasado, mi primo pidió ser empleado como un contador y mi padre se negó.

— ¿Por… por qué?

Frunció el ceño. «¿Por qué?» no era una palabra que a mi padre le gustaba oír.

—Quiero decir, que tú no crees en mezclar la familia y el trabajo —corregí. Mis  
>palmas estaban sudando. Dios, ¿por qué bebí mucho anoche?<p>

Mi padre era guapo. Había pasado diez horas a la semana en el gimnasio durante años y tenía el cuerpo para demostrarlo. Con mi pelo rojo llameante y pálida piel, no me parezco en nada a él.  
>Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y en ese momento, yo sabía lo que estaba diciendo.<p>

Un dolor sordo se abrió camino a través de mi pecho, como si estuviera buscando algo. Encontró mi corazón, lo abrió y se metió dentro. Recogí mis emociones desde el suelo y miré a mi padre a los ojos. Si él quería que dejara mi trabajo y trabajara para él, yo dejaría mi trabajo y trabajaría para él.

—Sí, papá.

—Empiezas el lunes. Puede tomar el Lincoln mientras tu auto está en el taller. Déjale tus llaves a Cliff.

Volvió a abrir el periódico, y yo sabía que había terminado. Me puse de pie, esperando decir algo más, esperando sabe si él diría algo más.

—Adiós, papá.

Me dirigí a mi casa con toda la intención de beber una botella de vino y de ir a dormir. Cuando llegué a casa, Peeta estaba sentado en la entrada de mi puerta. Me detuve en seco. Estaba con su ropa de trabajo: pantalón gris, camisa de botones blanca, arremangada hasta los codos. Estaba sentado con las piernas abiertas, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y mirando al suelo, aparentemente sumido en sus pensamientos.

Cuando escuchó mis tacones en el concreto, miró hacia arriba... sonrió. Fue su sonrisa torcida. Su mirada hizo todo el camino hasta el final de mis ojos y me hizo preguntarme si él estaba imaginándome desnuda. Dios, estaba tan perdida con este hombre.

Caminé junto a él y abrí la puerta. Cuando lo abrí, se levantó y me siguió al interior.

Después de eso, pedimos comida tailandesa y nos sentamos en la cama a comer. Todavía estaba un poco cruda por mi conversación con mi padre, por no mencionar,que acababa de acostarme con Peeta, de nuevo, después de que él me dijo que no me quería.

—¿Por qué has venido aquí? No puedes venir aquí solo para tener sexo y luego decirme que no soy lo suficientemente buena para ser tu novia.

Dejó el recipiente sobre la mesa lateral y se volteó hacia mí.

—Eso no es lo que dije.

—No necesitas decirlo, imbécil. Las acciones hablan más que las palabras.

Él asintió. Mis palillos se congelaron en el camino hacia mi boca. Yo había esperado  
>que, al menos, diera batalla... que lo negara.<p>

—Tienes razón. Lo siento.

Tomó mi contenedor de curry y mis palillos y los puso junto a él. Me limpié la boca con  
>el dorso de la mano mientras él estaba distraído. Algo grande estaba sucediendo podía sentirlo.<p>

Él me llevó a su regazo de ésta forma yo estaba a horcajadas de él.

—Yo sólo voy a hablar de esto una vez. Sin preguntas, ¿vale?

Asentí.

—Yo había estado con ella durante tres años. Yo la amaba... la amo —se corrigió.

Los celos se precipitaron. Es todo lo que hicieron, se precipitaron a través de mí sin ningún lugar a donde ir. Se sentía como que iba a estallar por la presión. Me mordí el interior de las mejillas.

—Uno nunca deja de amar a alguien cuando estás enamorado tan profundamente. —Sus ojos vidriosos en ese punto—. Como sea, éramos muy jóvenes... y estúpidos. No podía controlarla de la forma en que quería; ella era demasiado fuerte para mí. Hice una muy mala decisión una noche y me ella me sorprendió.

—¿La engañaste? —Hasta ese momento había mantenido la boca cerrada, demasiado asustada de hablar y que el terminara esta rara conversación que estábamos teniendo.

Los músculos de su mandíbula se apretaron, y sus fosas nasales se dilataron.

—Sí… no. — Él se frotó la frente—. Yo estaba... — Dejó caer su mano en mi cadera. Se veía tan torturado así que puse mi mano en su mejilla. Sabía un poco acerca del padre de Peeta. Él era un mujeriego. En la actualidad, estaba casado con una mujer más joven que yo. Fue su cuarto matrimonio. De lo que supe de Peeta, él desaprobaba la conducta de su padre, por lo que el tema del engaño llegó como una sorpresa para mí.

—No soy un mujeriego, Delly. Pero, Dios, esa mujer no confía en nadie...

Respiré hondo y solté el exudado aire entre mis labios. Él me miró con atención,tratando de medir mi respuesta.

—Pero, ¿hiciste algo con ella?

—Técnicamente no…

Yo no entendía lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Pensaba que hizo trampa sólo porque quería  
>engañar? ¿Quería engañarla?<p>

—Delly — tomó el cabello sobre mi hombro, sus dedos rozando mi piel. Me estremecí.Estábamos teniendo una discusión seria y lo único que podía pensar era en…

Negué con la cabeza en señal de frustración—. O te costaste con ella o no.

Suspiró—. Nunca la engañé. No en el sentido tradicional de la palabra.

—Dios, yo ni siquiera sé lo que eso significa.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

—Obviamente nuestras brújulas morales no apuntan en la misma dirección.

Me sonrojé. Una cosa rara en mí.

—Delly —dijo—. Me gustas. Más de lo que debería en este punto. Sin embargo, sigo  
>siendo un desastre. No puedo estar en una relación si estoy en la mitad del camino. Todavía la amo.<p>

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Él me decía que no podía ni siquiera tratar de amarme porque amaba a otra persona.

— Mierda. —Saqué las piernas de él y me senté en mi lado de la cama. La sabana fue empujada hasta su cintura. Lo miré por el rabillo de mi ojo. Su rostro sin emociones.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás diciendo? Te recuerdo que apareciste en mi puerta, y no al revés.

Se rió y me tomo desde la espalda, se inclinó sobre mí.

—Me siento muy atraído por ti. —Me besó en la nariz—. Me preocupo por ti. Cuando te fuiste la otra noche, estabas herida.

—Sí, lo estaba.

—¿Y ahora?

Le sonreí—. Ahora, estoy siendo herida de una manera diferente.

Él se echó a reír. Tenía una gran carcajada. Todo comenzó como un rumor en el pecho  
>y luego rodó en una onda suave, ronca. Cada vez que lo hacía reír, me sentía triunfante.<p>

Pronto me puse seria—. Puedo hacer que te olvides de ella.

Sus labios todavía estaban curvados en una media sonrisa. Sus ojos neblinosos se abrieron mientras miraba hacia abajo a mi boca.

—¿Sí?

Asentí—. Sí.

— Bien, Roja —dijo, en voz baja enrollando un pedazo de mi cabello en su dedo.

Me reí, cosa también inusual en mí. _Roja_. Me gustó eso.

Me besó suavemente y se deslizó sobre mí. Hicimos el amor. Fue la primera vez en mi  
>vida que alguien me hizo el amor. Siempre había sido sólo sexo.<p>

Me enamoré mucho ese día.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a mis lectoras que se toman el tiempo de leer diario un nuevo capitulo.<strong>

**KatnissScarlett **: Exacto! Cuando sepa lo de johanna se muere la bruja! Bueno contestando tus dudas. Los viajes de Peeta son reales. Si algo te puedo decir es que el es fiel, y esta casado con la bruja. D:

Por otro lado, ella trato de quedar embarazada y planeo el viaje a roma. Lo que si te puedo decir es que los boletos se los dio a Cato para que se hiciera novio de Katniss y mantenerla lejos de su marido, se conocían eran amigos y engañaron a Kat.

**LunaMason: **La fecha exacta de este fic no te la puedo decir, aunque entiendo que es unos meses despues de la boda, recuerda que antes de la boda Delly ya estaba buscando embarazarse y este fic comenzo cuando Estella nacio. Asi que sera un año o mas aproximadamente. Que bueno que te guste el fic :)) & que hayas leido las otras adaptaciones. Saludos!

**X**: Jajajaja lamento que tengas que leer desde esta bruja! Pero asi es la historia, en cualquier momento aparece Katniss :B Que bueno que te guste. Saludos

**Emybax**: Ya aparecio Jo, & cinna, asi que Kat estara pronto... jaaja que bueno que te guste, gracias por comentar.

e**mily prentiss burton****: **Cinna cuidata a Estella. & ya quiero que Delly sepa la relacion de Jo con Peeta jajaja Gracias por leer & comentar,

Estoy actualizando diario para terminar esta pesadilla de leer a esa Bruja!

Gracias por pasarte y comentar.

**les mando besooooos! :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**ADAPTACIÓN: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es originalmente llamada Dirty Red (Love Me whit lies #2) de Tarryn Fishes. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin animo de lucro para entretener.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 9<strong>

**.**

**PRESENTE**

Estoy en mis pantalones de deporte y un top, haciendo un batido en la cocina,cuando Cinna llega al trabajo al día siguiente. Se supone que debo estar cuidando a Estella, quien está en la hora de la siesta en su moisés móvil, mientras Peeta se baña, pero para el momento en que Cinna está en la puerta de enfrente, me había olvidado dónde la dejé.

—¿Cómo estás? —saluda Cinna muy amable, cargando una bolsa negra gruesa en su hombro. Me pregunto si planea pasar la noche. Estoy desconcertada ante la idea —. Entonces, ¿dónde está mi carga? —dice, juntando las manos y sonriendo. Por un minuto, creo que se refiere a la tarjeta de crédito, porque es algo que yo digo a menudo mientras recorro el centro comercial y busco en la cartera mi American Express, y luego me doy cuenta de que habla del bebé. Toma todo de mí no rodar los malditos ojos.

El hambre insaciable de la bebé me rescata mientras ella comienza a llorar por algo sobre mi hombro. Es entonces cuando recuerdo haberla llevado al comedor. Miro hacia el moisés con fastidio.

—La traeré —dice Cinna, tomando el control y pasándome. Me encojo de hombros conindiferencia y me dirijo a la laptop. Camina de regreso a la habitación, cargándola en brazos, justo mientras Peeta baja las escaleras, su cabello sigue húmedo por la lujuria solo de mirarlo. Peeta me ignora y camina para dar una palmada a Cinna en la espalda como si fueran viejos amigos. No me ha hablado desde nuestro viaje en la noche al hospital, más que para preguntarme sobre la bebé o para darme instrucciones. Me alejo y me enfurruño mientras ellos hablan de cosas que no me interesan. Estoy planeando en ir al spa y decidiendo cuántos tratamientos puedo tener en ocho horas cuando Peeta dice mi nombre. Desesperada por ser el centro de suatención, olvido mi computadora y lo miro esperanzada.

—No regresaré a casa hasta tarde —dice—. Tengo una cena de negocios.

Asiento. Recuerdo cuando solía acompañarlo a esas cenas de negocios. Abro la boca para decirle que me gustaría ir, pero ha besado a la bebé y está a la mitad de su camino a la puerta. Un planeta vacío.  
>Regreso mi atención al niñero.<p>

—Así que conoces a tu jefe —digo sin convicción, mordiendo una manzana. Cinna levanta una ceja hacia mí, pero no responde. Mi mente va a ese lugar donde mepregunto si Peeta alguna vez durmió con Johanna.

—¿Tú… un… sales mucho con ella?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Johanna tiene muchos amigos. Martinis con las chicas no es realmente lo mío.

—Pero, ¿no quieres conocer a alguien? —pregunto, consiguiendo desviarlo. Es muy  
>apuesto si te interesan músicos desaliñados.<p>

—¿Es a donde irías si fueras soltera? —Me mira directamente cuando pregunta. Es una pregunta simple, pero la mirada en sus ojos me hace sentir que estoy siendo interrogada.

—No soy soltera —espeto.

—Prueba. —Me acerca el bebé. Miro a otro lado.

—¿Has conocido alguno de sus amigos? —Espero alguna referencia de algún tipo  
>sobre Olivia. Sería lindo saber si ella juega aquí de alguna se hace el tonto. No puedo decir si sabe o no algo.<p>

—Eh, un par por aquí y por allá —dice, secando la boca de Estella con un babero.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres hacer esto? —Asiente hacia la bebé—. No quiero quitarte tu tiempo con ella.

Cuando baja la mirada hacia ella, pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Nop, estoy bien —digo agradablemente.

—No estás unida a ella, ¿o sí? —dice sin mirarme.

Estoy encantada de que no pueda ver mi cara. Mi cara está llena de shock. Fuerzo mis  
>rasgos para que se vean naturales.<p>

—¿Por qué dirías eso? —Entrecierro los ojos—. ¿Me has conocido por cuánto? ¿Cinco minutos?

—No es nada de qué avergonzarse —dice, ignorándome—. La mayoría de las mujeres experimentan algo de depresión después de que dan a luz.

—De acuerdo, Dr. ¡No estoy deprimida! —Giro y luego giro otra vez—. ¿Cómo teatreves a juzgarme, crees que estás calificado para «diagnosticarme», chico psicólogo? ¿Por qué no le echas un vistazo a tus propias habilidades de crianza? Tienes un hijo en Puerto Rico, amigo… sin ti.

Cinna parece imperturbable a mis palabras. En lugar de responder como quería que lo hiciera, me mira pensativo.

—Peeta es un buen chico.

Lo miro. ¿Eso qué tiene que ver? ¿Era algún tipo de truco psicológico? ¿Algún tipo de trampa que confirmaría que sufro la depresión del bebé? Lamo mis labios e intento ver su punto.

—¿Sí? ¿Y?

Se toma su tiempo para responderme, poniendo la botella en el mostrador y posicionando a Estella en su hombro para otro round de eructos.

—¿Por qué se casaría con una chica como tú?

Al principio, creí haber escuchado mal. Seguramente no… no podría haber dicho lo que creo que dijo. Él es el ayudante, es el pobre niñero. Pero, cuando me mira expectante, esperando una respuesta, mi ojo comienza a palpitar, una reacción vergonzosa. Siento una rabia pesada. Como si pudiera levantarla de los hombros donde se encuentra y lanzársela.

¡Tan grosero! ¡Tan inapropiado!

Brevemente considero despedirlo, y luego veo la leche del eructo de la boca de Estella y como corre por su camisa. Me tapo la nariz. Mejor él que yo. Giro sobre mis talones y subo las escaleras, como si la propia maternidad me estuviera persiguiendo.

Cuando cierro la puerta de mi habitación, la primera cosa en la que pienso es la urgencia de arrancar la ropa de alguien, alguien que sea Peeta, claro. Cuando tenía diecisiete mi terapeuta me dijo que usaba el sexo para validarme. Inmediatamente tuve sexo con él.

La segunda cosas que entra en mi mente es la caja de Virginia Slims que tengo escondida en mi cajón de ropa interior. Voy ahí y paso mis manos por el panel de madera de atrás. Sigue ahí, medio llena. Saco un liguero de un arreglo de flores de seda y me dirijo al balcón que está afuera de mi habitación. No he tenido un cigarro desde mi sexto mes de embarazo, cuando fumé uno después de una noche particularmente estresante en la casa de mis suegros. Lo levanto mientras los comentarios de Cinna se repiten en mi mente.

Tendría que hablar con Peeta. Obviamente, Cinna no puede continuar trabajando para nosotros después de tan terribles y degradantes cosas hacia mí.

Me pregunto ¿a qué se refiere con «una chica como tú»? La gente solía usar esa línea en mí algunas veces, pero usualmente era como un cumplido o para hablar sobre mi brillante futuro. Una chica como tú puede ir tan lejos en el mundo del modelaje. Una chica como tú puede ser lo que sea que quiera. Una chica como tú puede tener los chicos que quiera.

Cinna lo había dicho diferente. No había cumplido, solo… ¿_por qué se casaría con una mujer como tú_?

Inhalé de mi cigarro, saboreando la comodidad que trae. ¿Por qué si quiera dejé estas cosas? Ah sí, porque quería tener el maldito bebé. Apagué lo que quedaba en la piedra al final del balcón y lo lancé expertamente entre los arbustos al nivel del piso. Peeta no puede oler el humo del cigarrillo; de hecho, era la única queja sobre mí cuando estábamos saliendo. Rogaba, defendía y tuvo una huelga de sexo para que dejara de fumar, pero al final tomó quedar embarazada para dejar el hábito. Iba a tener queducharme si no quería ser atrapada. Ya estoy en suficientes problemas. Me quité el bra y las bragas y me dirigí hacia el baño, cuando veo a Cinna aparecer en el jardín con Estella. La lleva en la carriola, una compra de tres mil dólares que yo ni siquiera había tocado. Lo vi con ojos entrecerrados, siguiéndolo de cerca mientras iba por el sendero del jardín, preguntándome si me vio fumando. No importa, decido. Para el final del día,se irá para bien.

—Tus días están contados, amigo —digo concisamente, antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

Peeta llega después de que Cinna ya se ha ido, lo que ha hecho ambas; frustrado mis planes y dejarme sola con la bebé. Estoy masticando apio cuando entra por la puerta llevando comida rápida.

Deja la bolsa en el mostrador de la cocina y va directamente arriba para ver a la bebé. Los ignoro, y reviso la bolsa para ver qué me trajo. Cuando baja, la está cargando.

—¿Qu…? ¿Por qué la despertaste?

Estaba esperando pasar un poco de tiempo con él sin ella en medio.

Suspira, abre la nevera.

—Es una recién nacida. Come cada tres horas, Delly. Estaba despierta.

Miro el monitor del bebé y recuerdo que lo apagué para tomar una siesta. Debo de haber olvidado encenderlo de nuevo. Me pregunto por cuánto tiempo ha estado despierta.

—Oh.

Miro mientras pone la fría leche de pecho en una botella más caliente. Puedo contar con una mano las veces que la he alimentado. Por el contrario, más bien Peeta o Cinnalo han hecho.

—Hoy cumple seis semanas —digo. He estado contando los días hasta que pueda dormir con él de nuevo. Casi no logro llegar a la sexta semana cuando él regresó de correr la semana pasada. Se ve mejor cuando suda.

La comida en la bolsa me está haciendo agua a la boca. Comienzo a comer sin é pollo masala de mi lugar favorito. Comimos ahí seguido cuando tenía lascalorías fuera de control. Si como una pechuga de pollo completa, y cinco champiñones y la mayoría de la salsa, puedo absorber doscientas calorías. Tengo que forzarme a dejar de comer. Quiero la última pieza de pollo, pero si estoy tratando de perder el peso del embarazo…

Aún no me ha mirado.

—Gracias por la cena —digo—. Mi favorita.

Asiente.

—¿Simplemente nunca me volverás a hablar?

—No te he perdonado.

—¿En serio? No lo habia notado.

Sus labios se aprietan. Bajo del taburete y hago un movimiento valiente. Levanta las cejas mientras gentilmente tomo a la bebé de sus brazos y la pongo en los míos como vi hacer a Cinna.

—Ella erupta más rápido de esta manera —le digo, imitando los movimientos de Cinna. La bebé sigue lo que digo brillantemente, eructando ruidosamente segundos después que la palmeo. La acomodo en el hueco de mi brazo y alcanzo el resto del biberón. Peeta observa todo sin decir una palabra.

Le sonrío a él con dulzura.

_Vamos, bastardo. Perdóname._

La alimento con el resto del biberón y repito el truco para que eructe.

—¿Quieres acostarla, o debería hacerlo yo?

Él la toma, pero esta vez sostiene mis ojos por uno… dos… tres segundos.

¡ANOTACIÓN!

Mientras la pone a dormir, subo corriendo las escaleras para ponerme algo sexy. Estoy tan nerviosa cuando regreso a la cocina; abro una bolsa de brócoli congelado y meto un puñado en mi boca.

Estoy usando un camisón negro. No es presuntuoso. No quiero que Peeta sepa que estoy intentando tener sexo de reconciliación. Me paseo por la cocina hasta que él baja. Cuando lo escucho en las escaleras, hago una actuación de lavar las botellas que Cinna limpió antes. Lo escucho detrás de mí. Se detiene en la puerta, y sonrío sabiendo que él está mirando.

Cuando se mueve a la sala, lo sigo. Cuando se sienta, me arrastro al sofá junto a él.

—Nunca más volverá a suceder. Estaba teniendo problemas para desarrollar lazos con ella. Las cosas están mucho mejor. Necesito que me creas.

Él asiente. Puedo notar que no lo he convencido, pero cambiará de opinión. Jugaré a la mami, y pronto me estará mirando como solía. Beso su cuello.

—No, Delly.

Me echo hacia atrás, entrecerrando mis ojos. ¿Quién estaba usando el sexo como un arma ahora?

—Quiero decir que lo lamento. —Hago un pequeño mohín, pero sólo parece molesto.

—Entonces díselo a Estella. —Después, se pone de pie y se aleja. Ruedo sobre miespalda y miro fijamente el techo. Rechazo. ¿Me había pasado antes? No podía recordar un momento. Esto se me estaba yendo de las manos.

Quiero llamar a alguien, una amiga… mi hermana. Necesito hablar de lo que acaba de pasar, ganar algo de perspectiva. Alcanzo mi móvil y me desplazo a través de mis contactos. Me detengo cuando alcanzo a Clove. Ella escucharía solamente la mitad de lo que dijera, y en cinco minutos estaríamos hablando de ella. Sigo desplazá a Court mi hermana y mi corazón palpita. ¡Court! Marco su número. Antes de que pueda contestar, cuelgo.

**CAP. 10**

**.**

**PASADO**

Recuerdo veranos húmedos, con el aire tan grueso que sentías como si estuvieras respirando sopa dentro de tus pulmones. Nos movíamos en casa, mi hermana y yo, corriendo arriba y abajo por los corredores de nuestra gran casa, gritando y persiguiéndonos hasta que nos metíamos en problema. Mi madre,exasperada, nos enviaría afuera con nuestra nana.

Mi madre odiaba la mayoría de las cosas asociadas a mí,los nudos en mi cabello luego de un baño, el color de mi cabello, la manera en que masticaba, la manera en que reía demasiado alto, la manera en que movía mis uñas por mi pulgar cuando estaba en problemas. Si me preguntabas, entonces o ahora, loque realmente le gustaba de mí, no sería capaz de decirte.

En cambio amaba a mi hermana. Mi hermana merecía amor. Recuerdo encontrarlas una vez, mientras ella cepillaba el cabello de Courtney después de su baño. Estaba contándole una historia acerca de cuando era niña. Courtney estaba riendo, y mi madre reía con ella.

—Habríamos sido buenas amigas si hubiéramos crecido juntas. Eres justo como yo cuando tenía tu edad. —Me senté en el borde de la tina para observarlas.  
>—¿Qué hay de Dell? —preguntó Courtney, enviándome una sonrisa a la que le faltaban sus dientes delanteros—. ¿Habrías sido buena amiga de ella también?<p>

Era como si ni siquiera me hubiera notado en la habitación hasta que Courtney dijo minombre. Pestañeó hacia mí lentamente, y le sonrió a su hija más joven.

—Oh, conoces a Anastasia y sus libros. No habría tenido tiempo para jugar con nosotras, por toda esa lectura que hace.

Quería decirle que habría quemado cada libro que tenía para ser parte de su pequeño club madre e hija. En su lugar, solo me encogí de hombros. Courtney era muy como mi madre; la única diferencia era que a ella realmente le gustaba.

Debería haber estado celosa de ella, pero no lo estaba. Ella era la buena en la familia;la que se despertaba temprano en mi cumpleaños y apilaba en un plato pequeños bocadillos de tortitas Debbie y los metía en mi habitación cantando «Lake of Fire» de Nirvana. Mi cumpleaños era el Cuatro de Julio, una gran imposición para mis padres que eran anfitriones de una fiesta para la compañía ese día. Pero Court siempre se aseguraba de que ese día fuera especial. Cuando todos los demás pasaban de largo de mí, mi hermana se acercaba. Teníamos un lazo y los lazos eran difíciles de conseguir.

Cuando traje a Peeta a casa por primera vez, mi padre me notó. Fue como si finalmente me pudiera mirar ahora que había asegurado un hombre del calibre de Peeta. No solo tenía dinero, él tenía buen vocabulario, era respetable, y ambicioso… y sabía un montón de datos de deportes.

Nos invitaron a comer. Observé desde mi puesto en el sofá. Mi papá rio con todo lo que Peeta decía, y mi madre zumbaba alrededor de él como si fuera un sangre azul. Mi hermana estaba sentada a mi lado, tan cerca que nuestras piernas se estaban tocando.

Cuando mis padres estaban distraídos con Peeta, Court me codeó en las costillas y movió sus cejas. Rompí en risas.

—Yo creo que lo hiciste bien con este —dice—. ¿Es bueno en la cama?

Hice una mueca.

—¿Por qué estaría con alguien que no lo fuera?

Ella levantó sus cejas.

—No lo sé, Dell, ¿recuerdas a ese chico de la secundaria? ¿El que tenía un hoyuelo en la barbilla?

Bufé dentro de mi copa de vino. Darius, ese era su nombre. Solo su nombre deberíahaberme dicho todo. No podías tomar en serio a un hombre cuyo nombre sonaba asi. Especialmente cuando su cabeza estaba entre tus piernas y él comenzaba a tararear Kiss mientras daba agresivos golpes con su lengua.

—Women, not girls, rule my world, I said they rule my world… —Mi hermana cantó la letra, apretando sus ojos cerrados y mordiendo su labio como Darius solía hacerlo.

Rompimos en risas, ganándonos una mirada desaprobadora de mi madre. Juro que esa mujer todavía tiene la habilidad de hacerme sentir de quince. La miré desafiante y reímás fuerte. Tenía jodidos veintiocho años. No podía controlarme más.

Creí que todo fue espléndidamente hasta que nos subimos al auto. Peeta estaba sosteniendo la puerta abierta para mí cuando de pronto dijo:

—Tu padre es un chovinista.

Pestañeé con sorpresa. No lo dijo como una acusación. Era más una observación. Meencogí de hombros.

—Es un poco anticuado.

Peeta me atrajo en un abrazo. Estaba mirándome de manera extraña, sus cejas juntas y su boca apretada en un pensativo puchero. Había llegado a conocer esta como su expresión de «te estoy psicoanalizando». Quería alejarme para que no pudiera ver dentro de mí, pero alejarse de Peeta era como encerrarse uno mismo en un refrigerador. Si él estaba brillando sobre ti, querías pararte debajo de su calidez, absorberla toda. Patético. También era hermoso. Nadie nunca me había dado tanta calidez. Me agarré a sus brazos, y lo dejé psicoanalizarme todo lo que deseara su corazón. Quería saber qué estaba viendo cuando me miraba tan ó el hechizo, de pronto sonriendo.

—Así que ¿supongo que te quedarás en casa, descalza y embarazada?

Levanté mis cejas. Cuando él lo decía, no sonaba tan mal.

—¿Estará esto en tu casa? —pregunté, estaba siendo evasiva. Besó la punta de mi nariz.

—Tal vez, nena.

Me dejó ir demasiado pronto. Quería quedarme allí y hablar acerca de quién sería el bebé del que estaría embarazada, ¿si el suelo donde estarían mis pies descalzos sería de madera o baldosa? ¿Si estaría viviendo en una casa de dos pisos o un rancho? Mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas. Eso era tan bueno como una propuesta para mí. El hombre era dorado. Hasta hizo que mi padre me mirara como si fuera humana. Solo habíamos estado juntos alrededor de ocho meses, pero si jugaba bien mis cartas podría tener mi anillo para la primavera. Esa era una noche feliz para mí. No me tomó mucho darme cuenta de que Peeta era mi planeta vacío.

* * *

><p><strong>Dos capítulos para hoy.<strong>

**1. Esa mujer solo quiere usar a su hija, no puedo creer que haya tipas asi -porque si existen, estoy segura- tan manipuladora. ya quiero terminar esta parte. Por suerte cinna esta al rescate.**

**2. Vemos un poco del pasado de delly, su relación con su hermana. me pareció un poco aburrido JA.**

**PD. vieron las fotos de Josh y Claudia... al parecer es muy obvia su relación ya. Solo espero que joshy sea feliz :)) TEENVIDIOCLAUDIA**

* * *

><p><strong>Claudia : <strong>Yo tampoco creo que sea justificación, es decir conozco gente que ha sufrido cosas feas y lo que menos quieren es proyectarlo con su familia futura., lo que si creo es que esta algo dañada. Que bueno que pasaste & dejaste comentario. Saludos :))

**KatnissScarlett : **Si, estos capitulos te dejan pensando en por que ella es asi. Aunque como dije antes no se me hace justificación, para tratar asi a estella o usarla para llegar a Peeta. Es caprichosa y egocentrica. Me encantan tus comentarios, gracias por pasarte diario. Saludos**.**

**Emybax: **Yo creo que no debio casarse si pensaba en Katniss, supongo que la bruja lo manipulo. Bueno que el esta bastante grandecito, tuvo su oportunidad antes de Estella y la dejo ir. :( Que tonto. Gracias por comentar :D Saludos

** : **Oh yo tambien ya quiero saber de Katniss... Pronto, pronto. Gracias por tu comentario. Saludos

**TAMBIÉN**

**GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN Y NO COMENTAN.**

**¿**

**LES MANDO BESOS**

**Y PANES QUEMADOS!**


	29. Chapter 29

**ADAPTACIÓN: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es originalmente llamada Dirty Red (Love Me whit lies #2) de Tarryn Fishes. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin animo de lucro para entretener.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 11<strong>

**.**

**PRESENTE**

Me levanto de un salto cuando escucho el auto de Peeta en la entrada. Hemos estado juntos por más de cinco años, pero sigo sintiendo mariposas cada vez que entra en una habitación. Trato de no parecer necesitada, pero cuando su llave gira el pestillo y entra, me arrojo hacia él. Necesito que me perdone. He estado en un crepúsculo perpetuo desde que dejó de sonreírme.

Lo atrapo con la guardia baja, y se ríe mientras mi peso lo golpea contra la mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y mi nariz presionada contra suya. Quiero besarlo largamente como solíamos hacer cuando nos reuníamos por primera vez, pero lo primero que dice es…

—¿Dónde está Estella?

La sonrisa se borra de mi rostro. Odio eso. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saberlo? Suspiro y bajo de su cuerpo, decepcionada.

—Probablemente con cuál-es-su-nombre.

Peeta entrecierra los ojos hacia mí; su boca es una línea recta.

—¿Pasaste algún tiempo con ella hoy?

Sí —chasqueo—. Le di de comer esta mañana porque el niñero llegó tarde.

Los músculos de su mandíbula saltan mientras rechina los dientes. Ellos suenan. Yo me estremezco. Suenan… me estremezco… suenan… me estremezco.

Me siento hipócritamente enojada. No es inusual para las madres depender de las niñeras para que cuiden a sus hijos. En mi círculo, eso era perfectamente normal. ¿Porqué él siempre me hace sentir inferior? En rosco mi labio superior entre mis dientes.

—¿Crees que Katniss habría sido una mejor madre que yo?

Por un segundo, destellos de ira no disimulados atraviesan sus ojos. Se aleja, se gira hacia mí, y se aleja de nuevo como si no supiera si enfrentar o no el hecho de que dije su nombre.

Quiero una pelea. Cada vez que él me mira como si fuera una grande y enorme decepción, mi mente va hacia Katniss. Es como un engranaje para mí; los ojos decepcionados de Peeta lo desencadenan. De repente, estoy en ese lugar mágico donde puedo soltar el embargue, el acelerador baja, y mi mente está corriendo hacia Katniss. Mierda. Esa. Perra. ¿Qué poder tiene sobre él? Quiero correr hacia él, golpear mi puño contra su pecho por siempre compararme mentalmente con ella. ¿O yo soy laúnica comparándome mentalmente con ella? Dios, la vida está hecha un desastre.

Justo en ese momento, Cinna entra en la habitación con la bebé. La ira en el rostro de Peeta se desvanece, y de repente, se ve como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Conozco esa mirada; se siente aliviado, aliviado de tener algo más además de mí. Me doy la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunta Peeta.

—Voy a salir con Cinna esta noche. digo

Evito el rostro de Cinna y agarro mi bolso.

—Vámonos, Cinna —chasqueó.

Lo veo reprimir una sonrisa mientras agacha obedientemente la cabeza y camina hacia donde lo estoy esperando. Estoy fuera de la puerta y bajo las escalares antes de que Peeta pueda decir algo. Los oigo intercambiar algunas palabras detrás de mí, pero estoy a la mitad del camino hacia el auto de Cinna, y decido que detenerme a escuchar a escondidas arruinaría mi credibilidad. Peeta probablemente le está advirtiendo sobre mi tendencia a ser agresiva cuando bebo. Cinna sale corriendo un minuto más tarde. Sin una palabra, abre la puerta del lado del pasajero para mí, y yo subo. Él conduce un Jeep, del tipo que no tiene techo ni ventanas reales. Me instalo en mi asiento y miro hacia adelante. Voy a destruir a Katniss. Voy a encontrarla y a destriparla por arruinar mi vida.

—¿Hacia dónde? —dice Cinna, dando vuelta alrededor de la entrada.

—Llama a esa prima tuya que parece una promiscua —digo—. Vamos a donde quieraque ella esté.

Él levanta las cejas hacia mí, pero no se mueve hacia su teléfono.

—Ella está en Madre Gothel esta noche —explica—. ¿Alguna vez has estado allí?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Genial. Es tu tipo de lugar. —Desplaza su Jeep hacia el tráfico, y yo me agarro de la puerta para no perder el equilibrio. Este iba a ser un largo viaje.

Madre Gothel no es mi tipo de lugar. Anuncio esto fuertemente mientras caminamos através de la puerta. Un gorila con media docena de perforaciones revisa nuestras identificaciones. Me mira de una manera en que hace que mi piel se erice, y me agarrodel brazo de Cinna.

—¿Qué demonios es este lugar? —susurro mientras entramos en una habitacióniluminada por luces azul eléctrico.

—Un bar hookah —dice. Levanta las cejas— Un bar emohookah.

Arrugo la nariz.

—¿Por qué ella vendría aquí?

—Estaba pensando en todos los bares con clase en la Avenida Mizner, sólo a un poco de distancia de este nido deprimente de ratas.

—Ella va por fases —dice, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el mesero—. El último mes fueron los salones de té.

Él ordena dos Dirty Martinis. Mientras tomo el mío, me pregunto ¿cómo sabía que los bebo?

—¿No vas a darme un sermón sobre las bebidas alcohólicas y la leche materna? —Digo sobre el borde de mi copa. Gime e intenta quitármela.

—Mierda, lo olvidé —dice—. Es difícil recordar que una fría arpía como tú realmente es una madre.

Gruño y la sostengo fuera de su alcance. Touché.

Nos abrimos paso hacia una mesa, donde un grupo pequeño de personas está agrupado. Veo la negra cabeza de Johanna balanceándose animadamente, mientras cuenta una historia. Cuando ella ve a Cinna su cara rompe en una sonrisa… hasta que me ve. Pestañea en una rápida sucesión, como si estuviera tratando de borrarme de suvisión. Sonrío dulcemente y me dirijo hacia ella. Esta perra tiene información sobre Katniss. Puedo sentirlo. Me inclino para besarla en la mejilla. Me gusta conservar mis saludos europeos.

—Cinna —dice fuertemente—, no sabía que ibas a traer una… invitada. —Inclina lacabeza en una manera en la que sólo he visto hacerlo a bellezas sureñas. Identifico su acento de Texas.

—¿La primera noche de fiesta desde el bebé? —me pregunta.

Cinna gruñe detrás de mí. Me doy la vuelta para dispararle una mirada de advertencia y luego me giro nuevamente hacia Johanna.

—Claro —digo—. Cinna tuvo suficiente amabilidad de dejarme acompañarlo. ¡Genial bar! —Miro a mi alrededor con un fingido interés. Cuando la miro, ella está a punto de rodar los ojos.

Señala hacia dos sillas disponibles. Tomo la más cercana a ella, y Cinna se sienta a mi lado. Hace las presentaciones alrededor de la mesa. El grupo está compuesto por dos abogados, un patinador profesional que se la pasa disparando miradas hacia el escote expuesto de Johanna, y algunas perforadas y tatuadas lesbianas.

Durante la siguiente hora, los escucho parlotear sobre los temas más aburridos del mundo. Juego con mi cabello y trato de no bostezar. Cinna me mira con diversión mientras contribuye a la conversación. En dos ocasiones, me atrapa desprevenida alpedirme mi opinión sobre los políticos.

—En verdad, Cinna —finalmente chasqueo cuando nadie está escuchando—. ¿No puedes parar?

Él sonríe—. Sólo trato de ser amable.

¿Cómo alguien con tantos tatuajes sabe sobre política? ¿Estoy estereotipando? Qué mal. Me inclino cerca de su oído así sólo él puede escucharme. Johanna frunce el ceño.

_Él es gay_. Quiero gritarle. Y, aunque no lo fuera, en serio, no lo hago con hombres desaliñados.

—Te daré cien dólares si puedes sacar a todos de aquí para que pueda hablar a solas con la zorra de tu prima.

Cinna se levanta y aplaude.

—Voy a comprarles a todos un trago, a excepción de Johanna.

Johanna rueda los ojos pero permanece sentada. Todos los demás siguen a Cinna a la barra, riendo y aplaudiendo entre sí en la parte de atrás.

Ella me mira expectante, como si supiera de mi plan.

Juro que esta perra y yo hablamos el mismo idioma… con diferentes acentos.

—Katniss Everdeen—digo. En su rostro no se registra nada—. ¿La conoces?

Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa, y agacha la cabeza una vez para reconocer que ella lo hace. Siento que un calor abrazador comienza en mi pecho y se extiende hacia afuera. Emocionales fuegos artificiales, si es necesario. ¡Lo sabía! Lamo mis labios y saco un cigarro de mi bolso.

—Así es como conoces a Peeta —digo. Ella asiente con esa horrible sonrisa aún en los labios. Inhalo y la veo a través de mis pestañas—. ¿Por qué la ama? —Esta era la primera vez que había verbalizado la pregunta, aunque había reflexionado sobre ella por Dios sabe cuánto años. Katniss era atractiva, si tú fueras por zorras. Tenía demasiado cabello y los ojos muy frios, pero había estado alrededor de ella lo suficiente durante mi juicio para saber cómo los hombres reaccionaban ante ella. Eradistante, fría. Era misterioso. Malditos hombres y sus malditos misterios. Nunca la había visto sonreír. Ni una sola vez. Era difícil de creer que alguien tan vivo y cálido como Peeta pudiera tener sentimientos por una carente de emociones.

Johanna me está mirando, tratando de decidir hasta dónde quiere llegar con su respuesta. Me pregunto qué tan bien conoce a Katniss. Nunca se me había ocurrido,hasta ahora, que ellas podrían ser buenas amigas.

Eventualmente, se aclara la garganta.

—Bueno, ella es una perra como tú. Peeta siempre ha estado atraído por el tipo Cruella De Ville. Pero, supongo que si quieres una respuesta honesta… —su voz se apaga. La banda sale al escenario y las cosas están comenzando a ser ruidosas. Me inclino hacia adelante, hambrienta por su respuesta.

—Ellos echan chispas —dice.

Me sacudo hacia atrás. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

— Cuando están juntos, es como poner un huracán y un tornado en la misma habitación, puede sentirse la tensión. No creía en el cliché de las almas gemelas hastaque los vi juntos.

He oído suficiente. Me siento mal del estómago. Miro alrededor por mi aventón y no puedo verlo en ningún lado, pero Johanna no ha terminado.

—Sé que te quedaste embarazada a propósito —dice, quitando el cigarrillo de mis dedos y tomando una calada. Parpadeo hacia ella, demasiado intrigada para discutir.¿Cómo podría saberlo?

—Ahora tienes al chico… y al bebé. Ganaste. Así que, ¿por qué preguntas por Katniss?

Considero mentirle, decirle que me estoy asegurando de que ella se ha ido para bien o alguna estupidez por el estilo.

Ella sonríe.

—¿Quieres saber por qué la ama, Delly? —Hace demasiado hincapié en la Y de mi nombre. Me estremezco.

_Qué perra._

Niego con la cabeza, pero la pequeña rubia es más inteligente de lo que parece.

Ella apaga mi cigarrillo.

—No encontrarás una respuesta para eso de nadie más que de Peeta. Si fuera tú, lo dejaría pasar. Ve y disfruta de la vida que robaste para ti. Katniss no aparecerá en tu puerta llorando, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Siento el calor en mi rostro mientras recuerdo el momento en que seguí a Peeta al departamento de Katniss. Esa era información privilegiada. La pequeña perra probablemente es su mejor amiga.

—Él no me dejaría por ella incluso si lo hiciera. —Lo digo con más confianza de la que siento.

Johanna levanta las cejas y se encoge de hombros—. Entonces, ¿por qué te preocupa?

Trago saliva. ¿Por qué me preocupa? No es como que crecí en un hogar donde mis padres estaban locamente enamorados. Mi madre se casó con mi padre por dinero, ella me lo dijo en numerosas ocasiones. Tengo a mi chico, así que, ¿por qué estoy preguntando?

—No… no lo sé.

—No es divertido ser la segunda opción, ¿verdad? —Arranca un pedazo de tabaco de su lengua y lo golpea con la punta del dedo—. Hay una posibilidad de que sientas que mereces ser más que el matrimonio por lástima de Peeta, y si eso es cierto entonces debes abandonar el barco ahora. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que la saga Peeta/Katniss empiece de nuevo.

Sus palabras duelen. Me muevo alrededor de mi silla mientras el dolor me atraviesa.

—¿Pensé que dijiste que ella se mudó? —siseo.

—¿Y qué? —Johanna se encoge de hombros—. Su historia nunca terminará. Ella está casada, ¿sabes? Así que, técnicamente tienes algo de tiempo para hacer que tu esposo se enamore de ti.

No puedo ocultar mi sorpresa. Ella no se ha casado con Cato, eso es seguro. Él había atormentado mi teléfono después de que ella lo terminó. Rogándome que apelara en su nombre. Estúpido Cato.

Después de todo el fiasco de la amnesia, irrumpí en su apartamento y encontré las cartas de Peeta, con la fecha de su época universitaria. No tomó mucho tiempo averiguar que ella era su ex novia, intentando engañarlo. La chantajeé para dejar la ciudad y entonces contraté un detective privado que la siguió a Texas. Un amigo estaba asistiendo a la misma escuela de leyes de Katniss, así que hice una llamada,intercambié algunos boletos del Super Bowl, y ¡BAM! Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaban comprometidos. ¡La suerte! Cato era un títere. Cómo una mujer podría pasar de Peeta a ese medio-idiota que estaba más allá de mí. De cualquier manera, pensé que ella estaba fuera de mi vida para bien, hasta que Peeta la contrató para ser mi abogada, y fue algo bueno que lo hiciera, porque ganó el caso y me salvó de diez años en la prisión estatal.

No le digo nada de esto a Johanna, cuyo acento sureño de repente me está haciendo sentir incómoda. ¿Era ella la amiga con la que Katniss se había ido a vivir a Texas?

Nada más pasa entre nosotras, mientras Cinna decide aparecer en la mesa en el momento exacto. Me pongo de pie para irme. Johanna ya no me está mirando, ella está besando al patinador que está ahuecando su pecho en una mano y sosteniendo la otra por encima de su cabeza.

Me doy la vuelta, disgustada, y sigo a Cinna hasta su auto.

—¿Conseguiste las respuestas que necesitabas? —dice mientras estamos en la carretera.

Lo miro con sorpresa—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

Se muerde un lado de la boca y me mira por el rabillo del ojo.

—Ella es mi prima, y es una parlanchina. Me habló de esa chica.

Lo miro con la boca abierta.

— Sabías que ella era amiga de Katniss, ¿y no me lo dijiste?

—Eso es lo que esperabas, ¿no es cierto? ¿Querías saber si ella la conocía?

Él tiene razón, pero todavía estoy enojada.

—Soy tu jefa —digo—. Deberías haberme dicho. Y, ¿qué tipo de gay eres, de todos modos? Se supone que amas el chisme y el drama.

Echa hacia atrás la cabeza y se ríe.A pesar del mundo de malas noticias arremolinándose en mi cabeza, sonrío. Tal vez él no es tan malo. Decido dejar de intentar que Peeta lo despida.

Cuando llego a casa, Peeta ya está en la cama, no en la nuestra, pero sí en la cama doble en la habitación de la bebé. Compruebo el suministro de leche en la nevera, por suerte hay suficiente congelada para un día o dos—tiempo suficiente para que el Dirty Martini salga de mi sistema. Ruedo los ojos. Peeta probablemente comprobará mi nivel de alcohol en la sangre antes de dejarme bombear de nuevo.

Me voy a la cama, todavía con la ropa, más triste de lo que jamás me he sentido.

**CAP. 12**

**.**

**PASADO**

Mi hermana era tan hermosa que casi dolían los ojos al mirarla, y Dios, eso es todo lo que hice en esos primeros años. Ella era más joven que yo. Sólo por un año, pero aun así lo era. Era un poco extraño idolatrar a mi difícil no hacerlo, ya que en el momento en que entraba en una habitación, todos los ojos se pegaban en ella como si tuviera algún tipo de magia de hadas etérea que fluía por sus poros.

Éramos un equipo,Court y An, hasta que An decidió que quería ser Delly, y luego fueron Court y Dell. Apesar de nuestra cercanía, mientras crecíamos no se podía negar el abismo que nuestras diferencias provocaron. Nuestra amistad vaciló durante un año en la escuela media. Me dejó por las porristas. La vi hacer nuevos amigos desde mi asiento en las gradas sociales, recogiendo las migas y tratando de averiguar por qué mis senos aún no crecían.  
>No soy como el resto de mi familia. Cada uno de ellos, a excepción de mi madre, tenía el pelo negro azabache. Cosa que hacía juego con la piel aceitunada y ojos verdes de los Cartwright, y que se ven como un ejército de bellas griegas. Nací roja: mi piel, mi cabello y mi acalorada actitud exigente.<p>

Nuestra madre animó a Courtney para hacer todas las cosas típicas de chica perfecta, animadoras, modelaje y el robo de novios a otras chicas. Yo, por otra parte, fui animada a hacer dieta, especialmente durante mi último año de la escuela media. Yo estaba un poco gordita. Empecé a comer mis sentimientos cuando descubrí a los chicos, el rechazo y los pequeños pastelitos de Debbie. Pasé de desnutrida a toda carnosa en cuestión de meses.

—Vas a lamentar seriamente esto —dijo mi madre, al descubrir mi escondite.

Había escondido una docena de cajas surtidas en una vieja lata de palomitas de Navidad en la despensa.

—Ya tiene el cabello rojo, ¿ahora quieres añadir libras de carne de extra? —Para enfatizar su punto, ella agarró un puñado de grasa de mi cintura y lo pellizcó hasta que grité. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Sin esperanza, Anastasia. —Y entonces ella tiró todos mis pastelitos a la basura.

Me mordí el labio para no gritar. Cuando me vio luchando con las lágrimas, ella se suavizó un poco. Tal vez ella fue gordita alguna vez, pensé esperanzada.

—Aquí. —Ella abrió el congelador y me puso una bolsa de guisantes congelados en mi pecho—. Cuando tengas la necesidad de saciarte con comida basura, come estos. Basta con pensar con que es como un tratamiento... como helado congelado. —Cuando miré dudosa, ella agarró mi barbilla y me obligó a mirarla—. ¿Te gustan los chicos?

Asentí con la cabeza.

— No vas a conseguirlos si comes pastelitos, confía en mí. Nadie ha enganchado a un hombre con migas de torta en la cara.

Me llevé mi bolsa de guisantes congelados a mi habitación y me senté con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, me comí toda la bolsa, guisante por guisante.  
>Yo era una especie de nerd. Me gustaban los chicos, pero también me gustaban las matemáticas y la ciencia. Sin embargo, las matemáticas y la ciencia no atraían. Era un amor seco de un solo lado. Quería que la gente me mirara como lo hacía con Court. Rodé sobre mi espalda, masticado mis guisantes. Como que me gustaban.<p>

Al día siguiente le pregunté a Court si me presentaría a sus amigos.

—Te burlas de las porristas —dijo.

—No lo haré nunca más. Quiero agradarle a la gente.

Ella asintió.—Les agradarás, Dell. A mí me agradas.

Court me enganchó en una invitación a una fiesta de pijamas, con todas sus risueñas amigas. A pesar de su tranquilidad, no les había gustado a sus amigas. Eran unas putas de trece años de edad, fuertemente sedadas por las opiniones de sus madres. Acabaron casi cada frase con las palabras de _cariño_ o _impresionante_. Yo no quería ser como esas chicas. Yo no quería ser como mi madre.

Cuando una de ellas me preguntó por qué me juntaba con los frikis de las matemáticas, me abrí.

— Hablan de cosas más interesantes que tú.

La chica, Britney, me miró como si yo fuera algo detestable. Ladeó la cabeza y me sonrió. Casi podía ver a su bien vestida madre haciendo lo mismo.

— Ella es lesbiana —había anunciado a todas en la habitación. El resto de las chicas asintió con la cabeza, como si fuera una explicación completamente aceptable para mi extrañeza.

La cara de Court cayó. Se veía tan decepcionada de mí.

—No soy lesbiana —le había dicho. Pero, mi voz era débil, poco convincente. Las chicas ya habían tomado la palabra de Britney por hecho. Ellas ya estaban evitando mis ojos.

Me miré alrededor de la habitación en sus estúpidas cabezas rociadas de spray, labios rosas y dije un sonoro _«¡Váyanse a la mierda!»_ antes de salir furiosa. Me sentía ligeramente culpable por proyectar una sombra en el estatus social de Court. Se recuperaría. Era demasiado bonita para no lograrlo. Cuando llegó a casa, ella irrumpióen mi habitación y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —me preguntó.— Me pediste que te ayudara y te comportas como una idiota delante de mis amigas.

Negué con la cabeza. ¿Estaba bromeando?

—Court, fueron ellas. ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¡Me hiciste ver muy mal, Delly! Eres tan egoísta. Estoy tan harta de tu drama.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero salté y la agarré del brazo. No podía creer que estaba diciendo esto. Es como si estuvieran robando poco a poco trozos de su cerebroy los sustituyeran por funcionamientos básicos.

— ¡Eso no es justo! Eres mi hermana. ¿Cómo se puedes ponerte de su lado? Britney le mintió a todas. Tú sabes que no soy lesbiana.

Courtney sacudió su brazo—. Eso no lo sé.

Abrí y cerré la boca en estado de shock. Mi hermana, mi Courtney nunca me había hablado así. Ella nunca le había dado la razón a nadie por encima de mí. Me sentí como si alguien estuviera quemando un agujero en mi pecho, me dolía mucho.

—Estás arruinando las cosas para mí —dijo finalmente—. Ellas son mis amigas. Eres mi hermana. Me molesta cuando dicen cosas sobre ti. Pero por favor, déjame en paz y no abras la boca nunca más. Estás haciendo las cosas difíciles para mí.

Me tragué mi respuesta y asentí. Yo podría hacer eso por ella.

Nunca hablamos de lo que pasó después de ese día, pero estuvo rara conmigo durante mucho tiempo. Sus amigas me hicieron un punto de risitas cuando pasaban por delante de mí en los pasillos de la escuela privada. Propagaron rumores también, dijeron a la gente que me atraparon masturbándome en la fiesta de pijamas. Todo esto y Court nunca dijo una palabra en mi defensa. Nunca dije una palabra en mi defensa. Comencé a preguntarme si ella les creyó.

Dentro de unas semanas, fui declarada lesbiana por cada chico popular en el séptimo y octavo grado. Cuando los rumores finalmente llegaron a mis padres, me enviaron a un campamento bíblico de verano. Me encantó. Conocí al hijo de un pastor y perdí mi Tarjeta-V en los arbustos detrás del cuarto de baño común. Volví con un sabor afirmado por los hombres. Por supuesto, eso no impidió que los rumores de lesbiana cuando comenzó la escuela de nuevo. Britney se encargó de asegurarse de que cada niña en su grado y el mío supieran que no debían desnudarse delante de mí en el vestuario. Los chicos se codeaban en los pasillos, riéndose y haciendo comentarios mientras caminaban. Fue terrible. Hiriente. Courtney no los corrigió, esa fue la peor parte. Nuestro vínculo se desgastó y rompió, todo bajo las yemas de los dedos crueles de _Kings High School_. Me había acostumbrado a ello de alguna manera, yo esperaba que se me tratara de la misma manera en que me había acostumbrado, al enfoque de no intervención de mis padres.

Mantuve mi cabeza abajo, citándome con chicos del club de matemáticas que podían congeniar mentalmente conmigo y nunca dejé de conspirar contra Britney y sus lacayos. Cambié ese año, y nadie se dio cuenta. Estaban demasiado ocupados molestándome que nunca notaron mis copa-C aproximarse. Aprendí a usar un secador de cabello y a maquillarme. Perdí mi grasa de niña.

Ese mismo año, mi hermana y Britney tuvieron una pelea por un chico llamado Paul. Las dos lo querían. Para salvar su amistad, las dos chicas habían renunciado a él en un emotivo abrazo, insistiendo en que nada, especialmente un chico, podría interponerse entre su amistad. Pasó un mes para que Britney se acostara con él. Mi hermana fue aplastada. No me gusta ver a Courtney llorar. Y eso es lo que hizo durante dos semanas. Incluso la atrape agarrando una botella de píldoras para dormir del cuarto de baño un día.

—No por un chico, Courtney, —le había dicho, quitándole la botella de los dedos—. En serio, ¿cuándo volviste tan débil?

Había llorado lágrimas silenciosas mientras me miraba con los ojos hinchados. Me di cuenta entonces de que era probable que siempre fuera débil. Se mantuvo de pie debido a que nuestros padres la favorecían. No fue un acto de valentía el desafiar a nuestros padres cuando ellos nunca siquiera le levantaron la voz. Le metí en su habitación y a la cama. Entonces me arrastré junto a ella para poder vigilarla.

Al día siguiente acorralé a Britney en su casillero. Ella era oficialmente la novia de Paul, y ahora que había cortado el vínculo con mi hermana, yo no tenía que mantenerla boca cerrada nunca más.

— Eres una puta sin valor, ¿lo sabías?

Le dio un codazo en la clavícula para dar énfasis. Paul estaba esperándola a unos metros de distancia. Britney me miró, dándome una palmada en la mano.

—¡Eew! No me toques, lesbiana —espetó. La ignoré, volteando hacia Paul. Yo había planeado esto. Paul sonreía ligeramente. Podía ver las palabras pelea de chicas formándose en su miniatura de cerebro subdesarrollado. Unas pocas personas se reunían a nuestro alrededor para ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Y tú, —dije, mirando a Paul—. Vas a necesitar esto... —Le lancé un condón. El cuál rebotó en su pecho y cayó entre su Nikes. Me miró, y luego miró al paquete rojo en sus pies—. Ella tiene herpes, idiota.

La expresión de su rostro valió la pena de cada comentario de lesbianas que Britney me había dicho en los últimos dos años. Antes de marcharme, eché un vistazo a Britney. Su rostro estaba pálido. No se suponía que debía saber sobre el herpes. Las paredes de mi casa eran delgadas, y ella había tenido demasiadas pijamadas con mi hermana.

Destruir la reputación de Britney como ella destruyó la mía era el hacha que tenía que soltar mis cadenas. Comenzó con Britney, pero pronto estaba durmiendo con los novios de todo el mundo. Me gustó la facilidad con que podía hacer que los niños me siguieran con las caras de sexo colgando en sus rostros. Me gustó la forma en que sus novias fueron a la escuela con los ojos rojos hinchados de tanto llorar, después de que se enteraron de sus novios las habían engañado.

No me uní a las filas con las chicas populares, como mi hermana, yo las había superado. Yo estaba volando alto, y no tenía la intención de parar.

**CAP. 13**

**.**

**PRESENTE**

—Hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo, Peeta.

Él no levanta la vista cuando dice—: Sí.

Generalmente, conseguía un «Si, Roja» o un «Si, amor» pero esta vez sólo tuve un «Sí». Se siente solitario, ese «sí».

—¿Te acuerdas esa vez que fuimos a Los Angeles y comimos en cada club de celebridades en que podíamos meternos?

Me dispara una mirada y sigue revolviendo su correo. Peeta es nostálgico. A él le gusta hablar de viejos recuerdos.

—No teníamos reservaciones —continúo—, pero tú encontraste la manera de entrar en cada restaurante que queríamos probar.

Él está tranquilo mientras escucha.

—No vimos ni una sola celebridad, pero me sentí como una en toda la semana… sólo estando contigo.

Tomo el correo de sus manos y lo pongo en el mostrador,entrelazando nuestros dedos.

—Peeta, yo sé que soy un desastre. Tú sabes que soy un desastre. Pero, tú me haces ser mejor. Tenemos demasiada historia… demasiado amor. Por favor deja de ignorarme.

Su mandíbula se está moviendo.

—No quise ir a esos restaurantes pretenciosos, Delly.

—¿Qué? —sacudo mi cabeza. Pensé que esto iba a funcionar. No tengo ni siquiera un plan de respaldo.

—Fui por ti. La pasé muy bien por ti, pero eso no es lo que soy.

—No entiendo —digo. Sus dedos están tratando de separase de los míos.

—He sido alguien diferente contigo. Alguien que no entiendo.

—Bueno, entonces sé alguien nuevo. No me importa. Podemos cambiar juntos.

Peeta suspira—. No creo que te vaya a gustar quien soy.

—Pruébame, Peeta. Voy a trabajar duro para llegar a conocerte. Por favor. Podemos arreglar esto.

—No sé si podemos hacerlo, pero podemos intentarlo.

Sonrío y lo abrazo fuertemente. Siento sólo una mínima vacilación antes que él corresponda a mi abrazo. Respiro su olor. _Podemos intentarlo._ Me repito silenciosamente. Palabras que quiero, pero ellas tiene una fecha de intentarlo… hasta que ya no podamos más. _Podemos intentarlo_… pero ya se siente condenado al fracaso. Tendré que pensar en una manera de hacer esto más permanente.

Las semanas siguientes son tranquilas. Saco todos los libros de cocina que me dieron como regalo de bodas y realmente empecé a hacer las comidas en lugar de ordenarlas. Si mi hombre quería una ama de casa y una esposa, eso es lo que él tendría. Podía ser totalmente tradicional. Hago que comamos en la mesa del comedor que nunca antes habíamos usado. Incluso muevo el cochecito de bebé hacia el comedor así ella puede estar con nosotros. A él le gusta mi comida, o dice que le gusta. Se la come toda y parece realmente feliz de que lo esté intentando. Voy a comprar ropa para la niña y tirar todo el amarillo y el verde. Estoy orgullosa cuando se la muestro a Peeta en la cama para que la vea. Él coge cada uno de ellas y asiente con la cabeza en señal deaprobación.

—Ella no va a usar esta —dice él, sosteniendo una pequeña camiseta que dice—: _Sal conmigo._

—Es linda —argumento. Él agarra la camisa antes que yo y la sostiene arriba de su cabeza para que no pueda alcanzarla.

Pasamos los siguientes cinco minutos persiguiéndonos alrededor de la habitación para apropiarnos de la camisa. No habíamos jugado así en mucho tiempo. Se siente bien, como se sintió el comienzo de «nosotros». Cinna observa nuestra transformación marital con diversión.

Un día en el desayuno, le pregunto a Peeta a dónde planearemos nuestras vacaciones este año.

—Nuestras vacaciones tendrán que ser adecuadas para un niño —dice él, sorbiendo su té—. Un montón de Disney World y resorts en la playa, me imagino.

Respingo. Él tiene que estar bromeando. Cinna se da cuenta de mi expresión y tiene que contener la risa.

Miro a Peeta sobresaltada—. Me quemo con el sol —dejo escapar.

Él sonríe torcidamente.—¿Qué? ¿Piensas que vamos a ir a París y a Toscana con una niña pequeña?

Asiento.

—Ellos también necesitan cosas, Delly. Está bien si la exponemos al mundo, pero la gente pequeña necesita Disney World y castillos de arena. ¿No tienes esos recuerdosde cuando eras pequeña?

No los tengo. Mi escuela nos llevó a Disney en mi primer año. Me emborraché con un par de chicos la noche anterior y tuve una reseca todo el día siguiente en el parque. No le digo eso a Peeta.

—Supongo —digo sin comprometerme. Esto de la cosa tradicional está realmente empezando a apestar—. ¿Qué si a ella le gusta París? —pregunto esperanzada—.¿Entonces podemos ir?

Él se pone de pie, besando la parte superior de mi cabeza.

—Sí. Inmediatamente después que le demos su infancia.

—¿Entonces mientras ella aún este pequeña, podemos ir a un lugar mejor? No es que a ella le vaya a importar Minnie Mouse por el momento.

—Probablemente no tendremos vacaciones este año. Ella todavía está demasiado pequeña para ir o llevarla a algún lugar. —Lo miro con incredulidad mientras agarra su teléfono. ¿Acaba de confiscar mis vacaciones?

—Eso es ridículo —anuncio, lamiendo mi cuchara limpia de avena—. Un montón de personas tienen bebés y se van de vacaciones.

—Hay cosas a las que hay que renunciar cuando tienes una familia, Roja. ¿Ya estás llegando a comprender esto?

—¡Vamos a dejar de comer carne roja… la música… la electricidad! pero no a renunciar a las vacaciones.

Cinna deja caer el montón de ropa que está sosteniendo. Puedo ver su espalda sacudiéndose de la risa mientras él se inclina para recogerla. Peeta está ignorándome,desplazándose a través de su celular.

Todos los hombres en mi vida me tratan como si yo fuera una broma.

—Voy a ir de vacaciones —les anuncio a ambos. Peeta levanta la mirada y alza una ceja.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Delly?

Él está provocándome. No sé por qué tomo la carnada.

—Estoy diciendo que contigo o sin ti, voy a ir.

Salgo airada de la habitación así que no veo su expresión. ¿Por qué me siento como de diez años? No, no hay nada malo en mí. Es él. Él no me quiere por lo que soy. Quiere que sea alguien más. Este es un juego Peeta y yo he estado jugando por años. Me da unas reglas bajo las cuales vivir, y fracaso.

Me sigue.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Agarra mi brazo mientras trato de alejarme.

—Estas tratando de controlarme.

—La idea de una Delly controlada me aburre, te lo aseguro. Sin embargo, ser parte de una familia significa tomar decisiones conjuntamente.

—Oh por favor —le escupo—, dejemos de fingir, nadie más que tú toma las decisiones.

Alejo mi brazo.

—Estoy cansada de pretender ser alguien que no soy y siempre simularlo por ti.

Estoy en las escaleras cuando lo oigo decir—: Bien, ahí lo tienes.

No miro hacia atrás. Cuando estoy escaleras arriba, saco la pintura de la calle que Courtney me trajo de su  
>viaje por Europa. Lo guardo envuelto en papel de cera en una caja. Toco la sombrilla roja con la punta de mis dedos. Courtney dijo que yo era su sombrilla roja. Cuando ella estaba en crisis, todo lo que ella tenía que hacer era permanecer a mi lado y yo mantendría todas las cosas malas lejos de ella. No era verdad. Le fallé a Courtney, le fallé a mi padre, y estaba en el proceso de fallarle a Peeta.<p>

Lo empujo de vuelta a la caja y limpio con fuerza las lágrimas que están cayendo por mis mejillas. Oigo a Estella llorar mientras se levanta de su siesta. Reúno mis emociones, tomo un respiro profundo y voy por ella.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO LARGOOOOOO! (TRES POR QUE ME ATRASE)<strong>

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, SE QUE ES DIFÍCIL AGUANTAR A ESTA TIPA.**

**EN EL PRIMERO VEMOS QUE VA CON JOHANNA, TUVO EL VALOR DE PREGUNTAR POR KATNISS.. SI BIEN ELLA NO APARECE ES BUENO ESCUCHARLA/LEER SU NOMBRE, JAJA. **

**JOHANNA LA PUSO EN SU LUGAR JAJAJA.**

**LUEGO VEMOS LA RELACIÓN DE ELLA CON SU HERMANA, ESOS CAPÍTULOS ME HACEN ODIARLA MENOS, Y SENTIR UN POCO DE LASTIMA POR ELLA.**

**PERO DESPUÉS HACE O DICE COSAS QUE DIGO: _¡DEMONIOS SI ES PERRA! _**

**BUENO, NOS LEEMOS MAÑANA **

**BESOOOOOS**


	30. Chapter 30

**ADAPTACIÓN: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es originalmente llamada Dirty Red (Love Me whit lies #2) de Tarryn Fishes. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin animo de lucro para entretener.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 14<strong>

**.**

**PASADO**

Peleamos el día de su accidente. ¿Puedes imaginarlo? Tu novio casi muere, y horas antes, le dices que quieres romper. No lo dije en serio. Era una declaración de «hazlo o vete a la mierda»: un cruel intento para conducirlo al matrimonio. Salvo que no puedes darle a Peeta Mellark un ultimátum. Pude ver su rostro en mi mente cuando las palabras dejaron mi boca; cejas levantadas, su mandíbula apretada como un puño. El día anterior se fue de viaje de negocios a Scranton, peleamos por el mismo tema. Quería un maldito anillo. Peeta quería asegurarse de que mi dedo era el indicado en el que ponerlo.

Entonces llegó la llamada. Estaba en el trabajo cuando la refinada voz de Luca llegó ala línea. Luca y yo teníamos una relación indecisa; a veces las cosas eran estupendas entre nosotras, a veces quería verter queroseno en su cabeza y encender una cerilla. Ella estaba diciendo cosas como hospital y pérdida de memoria. No lo entendí hasta que dijo:

—Delly, ¿me estás escuchando? ¡Peeta está en el hospital! ¡No sabe su propio nombre!

—¿El hospital? —repetí. Se suponía que Peeta estaría comprando un anillo para mí.

—Un accidente, Delly —repitió—. Vamos a volar en la mañana. Tan pronto como le colgué a Luca, empecé a buscar vuelos. Si me iba ahora, estaría allí a medianoche. Ella iba a volar con Steve, el padrastro de Peeta, a la mañana. Quería llegar primero. Tenía que mirarlo a los ojos y hacer que me recordara. Mi padre entró a mi oficina, un montón de papeles en sus manos. Mi mouse se cernía sobre el botón de comprar. Él siempre me estaba necesitando para firmar cosas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Me miró por encima del borde de sus gafas.

—Peeta ha tenido un accidente —dije—. Tiene una concusión, y no sabe quién es.

—No puedes irte —dijo con impasibilidad—. Estamos a mitad de nuestro funcionamiento de ensayo. Te necesito aquí.

Dejó los papeles sobre mi escritorio y se fue dando zancadas a la puerta. Parpadeé de espaldas a él, sin tener claro si me había escuchado.

—¿Papi?

Se detuvo en la puerta, su espalda rígida hacia mí. Así era en mayor parte nuestra relación: yo hablándole a su espalda, o su cabeza cabizbaja, o su periódico.

—Peeta me necesita, me voy. —Hice un clic en _comprar_ en el boleto y me puse de pie para recoger mis cosas.

No lo miré cuando salí por la puerta, donde definitivamente se había quedado congelado en el lugar, mirándome.

—Anastasia…

—No me llames así. Mi nombre es Delly.

Lo empujé al pasar a su lado, la fuerza de mi cuerpo golpeándolo en el marco de la puerta. Parecí más valiente de lo que me sentía, era buena en eso. ¿Acababa de desafiar a mi padre, el hombre cuyo amor siempre estoy intentando ganar, asegurar…merecer? Tomó cada pedacito que poseía no darme la vuelta y evaluar su ira. Supe que si lo miraba regresaría corriendo, buscando las migajas de su amor como un perro. Él estaba furioso… hirviendo. Camina, camina, camina… me dije. Peeta me necesitaba. Élera lo único bueno que poseía, y no iba a dejar que me olvidara. ¿Qué importaba este trabajo? ¿Qué importaba mi padre? Necesitaba a Peeta más que esas dos cosas.

Manejé a casa y tiré mis cosas en un bolso de viaje. Para cuando llegué al aeropuerto,estaba temblando. Todo sucedió en un borrón desde ese momento: pasar a través dela seguridad, encontrar mi puerta. Cuando alcancé la puerta, todavía faltaban treintaminutos para poder abordar el vuelo. Me quedé de pie tan cerca de la agente de los boletos como me fue posible. La vitrina encima de su escritorio decía Scranton, pero bien podría haber dicho Peeta. Cuando se anunció la primera llamada de abordaje, fui la primera en entregar el boleto. Derrumbándome en mi asiento, presioné los dedos sobre mis ojos para contener las lágrimas. Me distraje sacando mi iPhone y googleando _amnesia_. Estaba leyendo los diferentes tipos cuando la azafata me dijo que tenía que apagar mi teléfono. Odiaba eso. Mi novio tenía amnesia, mi padre iba a repudiarme apenas llegara a casa, y la perra usando sombra de ojos color azul estaba preocupada respecto a que mi teléfono móvil derribara un avión. Guardé mi teléfono y me di golpecitos rápidos con las uñas sobre la almohadilla de mi pulgar., uno a uno, empezando por el meñique y siguiendo con los otros. Hice eso por lo que duró el vuelo.

Cuando fue finalmente la hora de aterrizar, apenas pude evitar ponerme de pie y correr a la parte delantera del avión. Pensé en todas las cosas que podía salir mal. Luca había mencionado por teléfono que la pérdida de memoria de Peeta fue clasificada como amnesia retrógrada, lo que significaba que él había perdido la capacidad de recordar lo que pasó antes del accidente. ¿Cómo podía alguien simplemente… olvidar todo sobre su vida? No podía creerlo. De ninguna manera podía olvidarme. Estábamos juntos todos los días… me amaba. Eso era lo peor respecto al amor; sin importar cuánto lo intentaras, nunca podías olvidar a la persona que tenía tu corazón. Hasta Peeta, no sabía lo que eso significaba. Yo era la reina de sal con ellos y _deséchalos_.

La fila avanzó y troté fuera de la terminal hacia el puesto de alquiler de autos. Treinta minutos después, estaba yendo a toda velocidad hacia el hospital en un Ford Focus, la calefacción encendida durante todo el camino y mi pulgar derecho golpeteando,golpeteando, golpeteando en mi uñas. Afuera estaba nevando. Todo lo que había traído era una chaqueta ligera y un par de sweater ligeros. Iba a congelarme.

El camino hacia su habitación del hospital fue el más largo que haya tomado. Mi pecho dolía mientras me preocupaba si me recordaría o no. Su doctor, un hombre indio de rostro amable, se encontró conmigo en el corredor.

—Hubo algo de sangrado en su cerebro que conseguimos controlar. Está estable, pero muy confundido. No se moleste si no sabe quién es.

—Pero, ¿qué lo causó? Miles de personas consiguen conmociones cerebrales y no pierden sus recuerdos —dije.

—Nunca hay una sola explicación de las causas de estas cosas. Todo lo que se puede hacer es ser paciente y darle el apoyo que necesita. Con este tipo de pérdida de memoria, por lo general lleva tiempo, pero sus recuerdos vuelven.

Miré con miedo hacia la puerta. Esto estaba sucediendo realmente. Iba a atravesar esa puerta, y el único hombre que me había permitido amar no me reconocería.

—¿Puedo verlo?

El doctor asintió.

—Dele espacio. Para él, esta será la primera vez que la conozca. Si quiere abrazarlo, pídale permiso primero.

Tragué el puño que tenía en la garganta. Agradeciendo al doctor, golpeé con suavidad la puerta.

Lo escuché decir:

—Entre.

Lo primero que vi cuando entré fue la bella enfermera que estaba revisando su vía intravenosa. Ella estaba coqueteando, mi respuesta inicial era caminar directamente hacia Peeta y besarlo. Mi territorio. En cambio, me quedé parada furtivamente junto a la puerta y esperé a que él me notara. Por favor… por favor…

Alzó la mirada. Sonreí.

—Hola, Peeta. —Me acerqué unos pocos pasos. Mi corazón se estremeció con cada segundo de comprensión. No iba a haber un milagro cuando viera mi rostro, mi precioso cabello rojizo no le regresaría sus recuerdos. Yo estaba hecha de acero. Podía manejar esto.

—Soy Delly.

Miró a la enfermera, quien fingía no notarme, y ella asintió, tocando su brazo ligeramente antes de salir por la puerta.

—Hola, Delly —dijo él.

—¿Tú…? —Me detuve antes de poder decir más. No cuestionaría si me conocía o no, no, eso seguramente pintaría como una incertidumbre. Simplemente afirmaría que yo estaba con él y demandaría que mentalmente lo aceptara.

—Soy tu novia. Es extraño tener que explicártelo.

Sonrió, la sonrisa del viejo Peeta. Solté la respiración que estaba conteniendo. Dios, necesitaba un cigarrillo.

Me acerqué a un costado de la cama. Estaba bastante golpeado. Había cinco puntos sobre su ojo derecho y su cara parecía un cuadro abstracto.

—Estaba tan asustada —dije—. Vine inmediatamente.

Asintió y bajó la mirada a sus manos.

—Gracias.

Los músculos estaban funcionando en su mandíbula a la vez que apretaba los dientes. Parpadeé hacia él, insegura de qué decir a continuación. ¿Empecemos de cero? ¿Darle un resumen de quiénes éramos, donde habíamos estado?

Quédate quieto mi maniático corazón.

—¿Puedo… puedo abrazarte? —Temblé mientras esperaba su respuesta. Eran temblores de miedo, un cálculo de la pérdida que sentiría si me rechazaba.

Alzó la mirada, el ceño fruncido, y asintió. Fue uno de esos momentos maravillosos de alivio que siempre recordaría. Mis nudos internos se desenredaron y me zambullí en él, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y sollozando en su pecho. Por unos segundos, se trató solamente de yo estrechándolo, y entonces sentí sus manos apoyarse suavemente en mi espalda. Esto era un desastre. Yo debería ser la que lo reconfortara, y aquí estaba yo llorando.

Si hubiera muerto… oh Dios… hubiera estado sola. Su madre me había dicho que el conductor del auto había muerto. Lo había visto una o dos veces en actividades del trabajo de Peeta.

Cuando me aparté, no pude encontrarme con sus ojos. Agarré fajo de pañuelos de mi bolso y me di la vuelta mientras me secaba los ojos.

Tenía que mantenerme cuerda. Pensar en positivo.

Pronto esto estaría acabado y enterrado en nuestro pasado. Por ahora, necesitaba estar para él. Éramos muy buenos juntos. Incluso si no tuviera recuerdos de antes, ahora él lo vería. Necesitaba hacer que él lo viera. Sofoqué un sollozo. ¿Por qué teníaque pasar esto? Justo cuando nuestra relación finalmente había progresado.

—Delly.

Me quedé inmóvil. Mi nombre sonó extraño en su voz, como si lo estuviera diciendo por primera vez, pronunciando las sílabas con cautela. Me sequé la última de mis lágrimas y lo enfrenté… sonriendo.

—¿Estás…? Dios… —Cerró las manos en puños cuando vio mis ojos llorosos—. Lo siento tanto.

Parecía que estuviera a punto de llorar, así que me senté en el borde de su cama, viendo mi oportunidad de ser de alguna ayuda.

—No te preocupes por mí —dije—. Estoy bien siempre y cuando tú lo estés.

Frunció el ceño.

—No estoy bien.

—Entonces, tampoco yo, pero estamos juntos en esto.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! :)<strong>

**Bueno aquí en México con las 10.30 de la mañana, y como ya salí de vacaciones pase a actualizar la historia.**

**Este capitulo me gusta, explica lo que paso, y vaya que buen actor es Peeta jajaja **

**La verdad me da pena Delly, por que como lei en algunos comentarios parece que si lo quiere, pero luego me da la impresion de que solo es capricho. Vamos, quien no queria un hombre asi!**

**será 2 por uno, asi que en unos momentos estara el otro ;)**

**gracias a los que comentaron el capitulo anterior. **

**Mis lectoras fieles:**

**emily prentiss burton**

**X**

**Emybax**

**Nai1987 **

**KatnissScarlett**

y sobretodo a

** Luucy (guest)** que comento varios capitulos y se leyo la historia en dos dias, creeme que me alegraba mucho cuando leia tus mensajes... muy poca gente comenta conforme van leyendo, lo dejan para el final... asi que gracias y si, el final del primer libro fue muy triste... pero mas triste es la vida de Peeta con esta mujer. Leía que te hizo tener varios sentimientos encontrados y pensar cosas que te pasaron en la vida real, supongo que por eso me gusta esta historia, no es un cuento rosa y me alegra poder compartirla con ustedes. Gracias otra vez y espero que sigas leyendo la historia y cualquier duda tratare de contestarlo. ah si pondre advertencia cuando termine esta parte. y si hay un 3er libro. :)


	31. Chapter 31

**ADAPTACIÓN: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es originalmente llamada Dirty Red (Love Me whit lies #2) de Tarryn Fishes. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin animo de lucro para entretener.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 15<strong>

**.**

**PRESENTE**

Estoy en la sala de estar, hojeando la revista Vogue mientras Peeta cocina la cena. La bebé está durmiendo arriba, y la televisión está en algún canal de noticias asqueroso, suficientemente fuerte para que Peeta pueda oírlo. Estoy pensando en cambiar el canal y poner America's Next Top Model, cuando oigo _su_ nombre. Mi cabeza se mueve bruscamente hacia arriba. _Katniss Everdeen_. Su imagen está en la pantalla, con ella rodeada de reporteros. Agarro el control remoto, no para subirle el volumen, sino para cambiar el canal antes que Peeta pueda verlo.

—No lo hagas —Oigo detrás de mí. Aprieto mis ojos con fuerza. Encogiéndome de hombros, subo el volumen. El presentador es femenino. Una vez leí una estadística que decía que el sesenta por ciento de los hombres pierden su concentración con las presentadoras femeninas. Desafortunadamente para mí, Peeta no es uno de esos hombres. Él bordea más cerca del televisor, el cuchillo aún en su mano. Sus nudillos están blancos. Mis ojos recorren su brazo y el resto de su cara. De su nariz hacia abajo, sus rasgos son de mármol. Todo arriba de eso está registrando una emoción en un nivel nuclear. Sus cejas están unidas y sus ojos parecen como un arma cargada lista para estallar en cualquier momento. Traslado mi mirada al televisor, con miedo de que si sigo viéndolo, empezaré a llorar.

—El juicio de Brutus Scott Orchard comenzará la próxima semana. Su abogada, Katniss Everdeen, quien hasta este punto no ha hablado sobre su cliente, recientemente hizo una declaración, diciendo que tomó el caso después de que el secuestrador acusado y violador en serie la contacto directamente, pidiéndole que lo represente. Se especula altamente que Katniss, quien se graduó de la misma universidad que una de sus víctimas, presentará un alegato de «Inocente por razones de enajenación mental».

El programa se va a una pausa de comerciales. Me desplomo contra el sofá. La imagen que habían mostrado de Katniss era borrosa. La única cosa realmente visible era su cabello, el cual estaba mucho más largo de lo que había estado en mi juicio. Lentamente giro mi cuello alrededor hasta que puedo ver el rostro de Peeta. Él está de pie inmóvil detrás de mí, sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados y pegados a un comercial de papel higiénico, como si sospechara de su garantía de tres capas.

—¿Peeta? —digo. Mi voz se atasca, y aclaro mi garganta. Las lágrimas pinchan en mis ojos, y tengo que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para evitar que se derramen por mis mejillas. Peeta está mirándome, pero él no está viéndome. Quiero vomitar. ¿Cuán frágil es mi matrimonio, si todo lo que él tiene que hacer es mirarla y yo dejo de existir? Apago el televisor y abruptamente me levanto, enviando al suelo lo que tenía en mi regazo. Agarro mi bolso, palpando donde guardé mis cigarrillos la noche en que fui a Mother Gothel con Cinna. Los saco, sin importarme que él vea… deseando que vea.

—¿En serio?

Su voz es tranquila, pero puedo ver la furia desenfrenada en sus ojos.

—No eres mi dueño —digo con indiferencia, pero mi mano tiembla cuando levanto el encendedor. Es una mentira. Peeta se ha adueñado de cada uno de mis pensamientos y acciones durante los últimos cinco años. ¿Por qué? ¿Sería siempre una última opciónen el amor? Pienso en mis otras relaciones mientras tomo una calada. No, en cada una de las relaciones que tuve antes de Peeta, yo tenía el poder. Exhalo el humo de mi cigarrillo en su dirección, pero él ya se ha ido. Apago el cigarrillo. ¿Por qué sentí la necesidad de hacer eso? Dios.

No voy a la cama. Me siento en el sofá toda la noche, bebiendo ron directamente de la botella. La autoreflexión no es algo en lo que me destaque. Pienso en mi misma como un ser perfectamente photoshopeado. Si comenzaba a raspar las capas de lo que he ocultado—por encima de la imagen bonita que he puesto—las cosas comenzarían a verse bastante feas. No me gusta pensar en lo que realmente soy, pero la soledad y el alcohol están aflojando mis restricciones. Llamo a Cinna para distraerme. Cuando él contesta, puedo oír música de fondo.

—Un momento —dice él. Él vuelve unos segundos después. —¿Está bien Estella?

—Sí —digo molesta. Puedo escuchar su suspiro de alivio.

—No soy una buena madre —le anuncio—. Soy probablemente peor que mi propia madre ensimismada, criticona, y bebedora de gin tonic.

—Delly, ¿estás bebiendo?

—No

Dejo la botella de ron a un lado. No logro ponerla en la mesa y se estrella contra el piso. Lo bueno es que estaba vacía. Me encojo.

—Más te vale haberte sacado leche antes de hacer eso —espeta él.

Empiezo a llorar. Lo hice. Todo el mundo es tan crítico.

Él me oye sorbiendo y suspira.

—Sí, eres una muy mala madre. Pero, no tienes que serlo.

—Además, Peeta todavía tiene sentimientos fuertes por Katniss.

—¿Puedes simplemente no centrarte en Peeta por una vez? Estas obsesionada. Vamos a hablar de EEstella…

Lo interrumpo.

—Pienso que siempre había sabido esto, pero no estoy segura. Puedo sacar una docena de recuerdos de algún depósito de almacenamiento privado en mi cerebro del cual sólo el alcohol tiene la llave para abrir. La mayoría de esos recuerdos son de miradas—las que él le da a ella y no a mí. —Muerdo mi rotula y la muevo una y otra vez.

—Sabes que, me tengo que ir —dice Cinna—. Te veré mañana. —Él cuelga. Tiro mi teléfono a un lado. Vete a la mierda Cinna.

Cuando Peeta la mira, sus ojos se mueven a una velocidad diferente. Es como si él estuviera viendo lo único que le importa. Estoy enfermizamente familiarizada con la manera en que él la mira, porque es la manera en que yo lo miro a él. Cuando me pongo de pie, la habitación gira. Estoy tan borracha que apenas puedo entender mis propios pensamientos. Me tropiezo subiendo las escaleras y me meto en mi armario. Saco los bolsos y maletas hasta que estoy rodeada por el rico olor sutil del cuero. Voy adejarlo. No me merezco esto. Es justo como dijo Johanna. Estoy siendo amada amedias. Meto un puñado de ropa en un bolso y luego me derrumbo en el piso. ¿A quién estoy engañando? Nunca lo dejaré. Si lo dejo, ella gana.

Me despierto con la cara presionada contra el piso. Me quejo y ruedo sobre mi espalda tratando de encajar las piezas de la última noche juntos. Me siento peor que el día que di a luz. Me limpio la baba de mi cara y miro el desorden a mí alrededor. Las maletas y bolsos de viaje están tiradas a mi alrededor como si mi armario hubiese caído sobre ellas. ¿Estaba tratando de alcanzar algo cuando deje caer estas abajo? Tengo el impulso violento de vomitar, y me lanzo hacia el baño, justo a tiempo para vaciar mi estómago en el inodoro. Jadeo por aire cuando Peeta se acerca, oliendo limpio yfresco. Él esta vestido con pantalones cortos y una camiseta, lo cual es extraño ya que hoy trabaja. Me ignora mientras desliza su reloj en su mano y comprueba la hora.

—¿Por qué estas vestido así? —Mi voz es ronca como si hubiera pasado gritando toda la noche.

—Me tomé el día libre.

Él no me mira, mala señal. Estoy tratando de recordar que le hice, cuando llega a mi nariz el olor de mi cabello. Humo. Gimo por dentro cuando los recuerdos vienen a mí. Eso fue muy estúpido.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto con cautela.

—Necesito pensar.

Se dirige fuera del baño, y lo sigo bajando las escaleras. Cinna está dándole de comer al  
>bebé, él levanta sus cejas cuando me ve, y paso mis dedos a través de mi cabello vergonzosamente. Qué se joda. Esto es culpa suya. Desde que él apareció, mi vida ha empezado lentamente a desenredarse.<p>

Peeta besa la bebé en la cima de su cabeza y camina hacia la puerta como si estuviera retrasado para algo. Lo persigo.

—¿Sobre qué necesitas pensar? ¿El divorcio?

Él se detiene de repente, y lo golpeo en la espalda.

—¿Divorcio? —dice él—. ¿Piensas que debería divorciarme de ti?

Me trago mi orgullo y el desafío que está en la punta de mi lengua. Tengo que ser inteligente. Me he dejado llevar últimamente. Lo presiono cuando tengo la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien.

—Déjame ir contigo —digo imparcialmente—. Pasemos el día juntos…hablemos.

Él parece inseguro, sus ojos se enfocan en la habitación del bebé.

—Ella estará bien con Cinna —le aseguro—. No es como si lo estuviera conmigo de  
>todos modos…<p>

Mi declaración parece sellar el trato. El asiente con la cabeza una vez, y quiero gritar de alivio.

—Sólo serán cinco minutos —le digo.

Él se dirige al carro para esperarme. Me lanzo hacia las escaleras, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos y golpeo la puerta de mi armario casi dejándola caer en el proceso. Me pongo un par de jeans limpios y saco mi camisa por encima de mi cabeza. En el baño, salpico agua en mi cara, limpiando y quitando el maquilla corrido y tomo un trago de enjuague bucal. No me molesto maquillándome otra vez.

Salgo corriendo de la puerta principal, y tengo un pequeño ataque en el corazón cuando no veo su carro. Él me dejo. Estoy a punto de dejarme caer en el camino de entrada y llorar cuando su BMW brillante dobla la esquina. Aliviada, me subo y trato de lucir tranquila.

—Pensaste que te había dejado —dice. Hay humor en su voz, y estoy tan aliviada en conseguir algo más que frialdad, que asiento. Me echa una ojeada, y veo sorpresa cruzar su rostro. Bajo la vista a mí misma conscientemente. Muy raramente lo dejo verme sin maquillaje, y nuca uso camisetas.

—¿A dónde vamos? —digo, tratando de distraer su atención de lo asquerosa que me veo.

—No puedes hacer preguntas —dice.—Quisiste venir conmigo, así que aquí vamos…

Lo aceptaré.

Enciende la radio, y manejamos con las ventanas abajo. Normalmente tendría un ataque en que el viento despeine mi cabello, pero estoy más allá de que me importe, casi disfruto la sensación de este en mi rostro. Se dirige hacia el sur en la carretera. No hay nada más que el océano en esta dirección. No puedo siquiera empezar a imaginarme a donde me está llevando.

Entramos en un camino de grava más o menos una hora después. Me enderezo en mi asiento y echo un vistazo alrededor. Hay un mucho follaje. Repentinamente, los árboles se abren, y estoy mirando el agua color aquamarina. Peeta da vuelta a la izquierda con brusquedad y estaciona el carro debajo de un árbol. Sale sin decir una palabra. Cuando normalmente hace su discurso de venirme a abrir la puerta, salto fuera del carro y lo sigo. Caminamos en silencio, siguiendo el agua hasta que llegamosa un pequeño puerto. Hay cuatro botes, balanceándose suavemente en el oleaje. Dos de cuatro son botes de pescar y lucen más nuevos. Pasa estos y se dirige hacia un _Sea Cat_ viejo que necesita que lo pinten con urgencia.

—¿Este es tuyo? —pregunto, incrédula. Asiente, y me siento momentáneamente insultada de que nunca me dijo que había comprado un bote. Mantengo mi boca cerrada y salto a bordo sin su ayuda. Sea Cat es una marca británica. No estoy sorprendida; normalmente compra cosas europeas. Miro alrededor asqueada. Soy alérgica a las cosas que no son brillantes y nuevas. Se ve como que ha empezado a trabajar en él. Huelo el fuerte olor del sellador, y diviso la lata al lado de la trampilla.

Trato por un agradable comentario neutral.

—¿Cómo vas a llamarlo?

Parece gustarle mi pregunta, porque sonríe a medias mientras desata la cuerda que  
>nos sujeta al muelle.<p>

—Grandes Esperanzas.

Me gusta. Estaba preparada para que fuera así, pero me gusta. Grandes Esperanzas es  
>el nombre del libro donde él escogió el nombre de Estella. Desde que di a luz a la gritona pila de carne, me siento bastante bien con toda la cosa. Mientras no tenga nada que ver con Katniss. <em>No pienses en ella<em>, me reprendo a mí misma. _Ella es la razón por la cual estás en problemas en primer lugar._

—¿Así que, la vamos a sacar a dar la vuelta? —pregunto lo obvio. Su cabeza está todavía inclinada, pero levanta sus ojos para mirarme mientras sus manos trabajan. Es una de esas cosas que sólo él hace. Lo encuentro increíblemente sexy, y consigo mariposas. Me siento en el único asiento disponible—el cual está roto—y observo los músculos en su espalda mientras enciende el motor y nos conduce fuera del puerto. Estoy tan locamente atraída a él, incluso después de nuestra pelea, quiero arrancar su ropa y subirme encima de él. En su lugar, me siento como una dama y observo mientras nos desplazamos sobre el agua. Nos quedamos así por un largo tiempo, él en el volante y yo esperando. Apaga el motor. La costa corre en un desfile de dunas de arena y casas a mi izquierda, el océano oscuro y azul a mi derecha. Camina hacia el timón y mira hacia el agua. Me levanto de mi asiento y camino unos pasos para unirme a él.

—Me voy mañana a Denver —dice.

—No voy a entrar en depresión postparto y matar a tu hija, si es eso a lo que quieres llegar.

Inclina su cabeza ligeramente y baja la mirada hacia mí.

—Ella también es tu hija.

—Sí.

Observamos las olas romperse contra el lado del bote, ninguno hablando nuestros  
>pensamientos.<p>

—¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre el bote? —Paso mis uñas sobre la yema de mi dedo pulgar.

—Lo habría hecho en algún momento. Fue una compra por el estímulo del momento.

Me parece justo, supongo. He comprado zapatos que probablemente equivalían el costo de esta cosa sin decirle a él primero. Pero el estímulo del momento significa que fue una compra emocional. La clase que hago cuando estoy en depresión o preocupada sobre algo.

—¿Qué más no me estás diciendo?

—Probablemente la misma cantidad de cosas que tu no me estás diciendo.

Me encojo. Tan dolosamente cierto. Peeta puede ver a través de mis paredes como nadie más. Pero, si realmente supiera lo que no le estoy diciendo, se habría ido para mañana… y no podría tener eso.

Si realmente estaba ocultando más, yo lo iba a averiguar.

—Sabes todo sobre mi—todos mis secretos y el drama de mi familia. ¿Qué podría tener que esconder? —digo.

Me mira. Hay una nube oscura detrás de él. Parece como un presagio. Me estremezco.

—Hay mucho que no sé sobre ti — dice.

Mi mente inmediatamente va al monitor de fertilidad y el clomifeno que estaba  
>utilizando para quedar embarazada.<p>

Su cerebro está trabajando horas extras. Puedo ver el fuego detrás de sus ojos. Cuando Peeta piensa, sus ojos prácticamente brillan. Odio eso. El beneficio es, que siempre sé cuándo es sobre mí. Sus ojos ahora lanzan dardos a los míos; caen a mi boca, y entonces se levantan de vuelta a mis ojos. Entrecierra los suyos e inclina su cabeza como que está leyendo mis pensamientos. ¿Puedes leer un secreto en el rostro de alguien? Jodidamente espero que no.

—Cuando viniste a mí esa noche… en el hotel… ¿Estabas tratando de quedar embarazada?

Quito mis ojos de los suyos y bajo la mirada al agua. Maldición, si puede. Mis manos están temblando. Las empuño. Entonces lo golpeo con la verdad.

—Sí.

No sé por qué le digo la verdad. Nunca digo la verdad. ¡Maldición, en absoluto! Quiero succionar las palabras de vuelta a mi boca antes de que lo alcancen, pero es muy tarde.

Peeta entrelaza sus manos detrás de su cuello. Sus cejas van hacia arriba, arriba, arriba, arrugando su frente en media docena de líneas. Está enojado como el infierno.

Pienso en esa noche en su hotel. Fui ahí con determinación. Tenía un plan. Mi plan funcionó. Nunca pensé que me atraparía. Estaba atrapada. Golpeo rápidamente las uñas de mis pulgares a lo largo de las yemas de mis dedos.

_Golpe._

_Golpe._

_Golpe._

Peeta está mordiendo el interior de sus mejillas. Parece como si quisiera salir corriendo. El corre para pensar. Cuando habla, sus palabras salen de entre sus dientes.

—De acuerdo —dice—, de acuerdo. —Mira hacia el cielo, la lucha es evidente en su rostro—. La amo demasiado… —Su voz se agrieta. Apoya un brazo en el lado del bote y mira hacia el agua conmigo—. La amo demasiado, —comienza otra vez—, no me importa cómo pasó. Solo estoy contento que ella está aquí.

Dejo salir un suspiro de alivio y lo miro por el rabillo de mi temeroso ojo.

Traga, una vez, dos veces…

—Quedaste embarazada a propósito. Y ahora parece que no la quieres.

Es duro de oír…ambas partes. Escalofriante, cierto y feo.

—Pensé que ella sería un niño —Mi voz es tan baja que está compitiendo con las olas,  
>pero Peeta me oye.<p>

—¿Y si lo fuera? ¿Te gustaría ser una madre entonces?

Odio cuando me obliga a pensar. ¿Lo sería? ¿O este papel era algo que estaba condenada a fallar, ya sea una niña o niño?

—No lo sé.

Levanta su cabeza y me mira. Observo la barba de unos días en su rostro, y quiero tocarlo.

—¿La quieres?

¡No le digas la verdad!

—No…no sé lo que quiero. Te quiero. Quiero hacerte feliz.

—Pero, ¿no a Estella?

Su voz está alcanzando el borde. El borde que normalmente indica que estoy en un  
>gran problema. Trato de trabajar la manera de salir de él.<p>

—Claro que la quiero. Soy su madre…

Mi voz carece de convicción. Solía ser una mentirosa consumada.

—¿Lo qué hiciste después de eso… fue planeado eso también?

Observo su pecho jugar el juego de entrar y salir. Rápidas respiraciones furiosas…está muy quieto esperando mi respuesta.

Succiono todo el aire que el cielo tiene para ofrecer. Lo jalo hasta que mis pulmones arden. No quiero dejarlo ir. Quiero contener ese aire y contener la confesión que estáforzando a que salga de mí.

—Peeta…

—Dios, Delly, sólo dime la verdad…

Pasa una mano a través de su cabello, camina unos pasos a la izquierda de tal manera  
>que solo puedo ver su espalda.<p>

—Estaba molesta… Courtney…

Me corta.

—¿Lo hiciste para hacerme volver?

Trago saliva. Mierda. Si digo que no, él va a seguir haciéndome preguntas hasta que  
>me atrape.<p>

—Sí.

Él jura y se pone de cuclillas, con las yemas de los dedos presionando sobre su frente  
>como si estuviera tratando de mantener sus pensamientos adentro.<p>

—Creo que necesito tiempo para pensar.

—¡No, Peeta! — Niego con la cabeza de lado a lado. Niega con la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Parecemos un par de cabezas de borla aturulladas. El remolino se inicia, el pánico me succiona hasta que gimo.

—No me dejes de nuevo. No puedo cuidar de ella sola. —Dejo caer mi cabeza.

—No tienes que hacerlo, Delly.

Levanto la vista con esperanza.

—La llevaré conmigo. Ella es mi hija, yo me encargo de ella.

Oh Dios. ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

Se levanta, enciende el motor del Cat y estamos yendo hacia la orilla, los restos de mi cordura triturándose.

En el momento en que nos ata al muelle, estoy fuera del barco y corriendo a mi teléfono que dejé en su coche. Quiero salir de aquí. Mis dedos se convierten en unos sin huesos mientras a tientas hurgo en la pantalla, golpeando inútilmente. Puedo llamar un servicio de taxi y decirle mi ubicación. Estoy temblando a pesar del mío, ¿en qué estaba pensando al decirle eso? Apenas puedo respirar cuando lo veo caminar por el muelle y hacia donde estoy sentada en el capó de su coche. Incluso en nuestra situación actual, mi corazón se agita al verlo. Lo quiero tanto que me duele el corazón. No me mira. No sé lo que esto significa, pero el pensar nunca es una buena cosa. Pensar suscita un torbellino peligroso de emociones. Mis emociones casi me ahogaron una vez. No quiero volver allí.

La grava se desplaza bajo sus pies mientras camina a donde estoy sentada. Mis brazos se envuelven alrededor de mi cintura mientras trato de presionar mi cordura hacia mi torso. Se detiene a unos pocos metros de distancia. Viene a ver como estoy. Él me odia en este momento, pero va a venir a ver como estoy.

—Llamé a un taxi— le digo. Él asiente con la cabeza y mira hacia el agua, la cual es apenas visible más allá del bosquecillo donde aparcó su coche.

—Voy a quedarme aquí— dice. —Te llamaré cuando este de regreso para que pueda recoger a Estella.

Mi cabeza se mueve bruscamente hacia arriba.

—¿Recogerla ? — Oh sí, eso.

—Voy a llevarla para quedarse conmigo por un tiempo en mi apartamento.

Respiro por la nariz, luchando con mis emociones, tratando de frenar de nuevo el  
>control de la situación.<p>

—No la puedes alejar de mí—le digo con los dientes apretados.

—No estoy tratando de hacerlo. No la quieres, Delly. Necesito un poco de tiempo para  
>pensar, y es mejor si se queda conmigo. —Se frota la frente mientras yo tranquilamente entro en pánico.<p>

Quiero gritar: _¡No pienses! No pienses!_

—¿Qué pasa con tu trabajo? No puedes cuidar de ella con tu horario de trabajo.

Estoy tratando de ganar tiempo. Metí la pata, pero puedo arreglar esto. Puedo ser una buena madre y una buena esposa...

—Ella es más importante que el trabajo. Voy a tomarme un tiempo libre. Tengo un viaje la próxima semana, después de eso, voy a venir por ella.

Mis pensamientos se arrastran. No puedo salir con excusas de por qué no puede hacer esto. Puedo usar el bebé como palanca, amenazarlo, pero eso me jodería a largo plazo. Si quiere tomar un tiempo, tal vez debería dejarlo. Tal vez, yo también necesito tiempo.

Asiento con la cabeza.

Aprieta los labios hasta que se vuelven blancos. Ninguno de los dos dice nada durante los siguientes veinte minutos. Él espera conmigo hasta que el lúgubre taxi se detiene en frente de nosotros. Subo, negándome a mirarlo a los ojos. Quizás está esperando aque yo de la vuelta y decirle que todo era una mentira. Miro hacia adelante.

El camino de Keys a Miami es a través de parches estrechos de tierra que se extienden sobre la profunda agua azul. Me niego a pensar... todo el camino a casa. No puedo hacerlo. Me concentro en los autos que pasan. Me miro en sus ventanas y juzgo a sus pasajeros: familias quemadas por el sol que vienen de vacaciones, los trabajadores industriales con expresiones aburridas, una mujer llorando mientras canta junto con la radio. Aparto la mirada al ver esa. No necesito recordar las lágrimas.

Cuando llego a casa, Cinna acaba de poner a la bebé a dormir. Estudia mi cara y abre la boca, las preguntas preparadas para derramarse.

—No digas nada maldita sea —espeto. Su boca aún está abierta mientras salto a las escaleras y cierro la puerta.

Oigo su Jeep salir del sendero a los pocos minutos, y miro a través de las cortinas para asegurarme de que se haya ido. Me paseo por mi habitación, moviendo mis uñas, y tratando de decidir qué hacer con este lío que Katniss ha creado. Luego, casi bruscamente, me tiro hacia el pasillo y me deslizo dentro de la habitación de la bebé.De puntillas a su cuna, me asomo por el borde como si esperara encontrar una serpiente en lugar de un bebé dormido.

Ella está acostada sobre su espalda, con la cabeza hacia un lado. Ha logrado zafarse amano libre de la envolvedura de pañales de Cinna y la tiene en un puños y en parte en su boca. Cada pocos segundos, empieza a chuparlo con tanta fuerza que creo que va a despertarse a sí misma. Retrocedo algunos pasos en caso de que ella me vea. Ni siquiera sé si ella me puede ver todavía. Las madres suelen mantener marcas de estas cosas, primera sonrisa, el primer eructo, primer lo que sea. Inclino mi cabeza y la miro de nuevo. Ha crecido, se ha vuelto un poco menos ¡puaj! Estoy sorprendida de que realmente me veo en su cara, la curva de su nariz y la barbilla afilada.

Los bebés por lo general solo lucen como manchas hasta que tienen cuatro, pero ésta tiene un poco de carácter en su rostro. Supongo que si alguna niña fuera a ser más linda que el resto, sería la mía. Me detengo un momento más antes de salir. Cierro la puerta y la abro, recordando que estoy por mi cuenta esta noche. No Peeta. No Cinna. Nisiquiera mí ensimismada, madre alcohólica. He visto a Cinna y Peeta bastante con el bebé para saber lo básico. Lo alimentas, se caga la comida, limpias la mierda, lo ponesen la cuna... tú bebes.

Oh Dios. Me deslizo por la pared hasta mi trasero golpea el azulejo, y dejo caer la cabeza entre las rodillas. No puedo dejar de sentir lástima por mí misma. Yo no pedí esta vida, ser amada como la segunda mejor y verme obligada a tener un bebé. Quería... quería lo que tenía Katniss y ella tiró a la basura, a alguien que me adora apesar de que mi interior se encrespa y arremete como una serpiente venenosa. ¡No! Creo. Yo no soy la serpiente venenosa. Katniss lo es. Todo lo que he tenido que hacer es su culpa. Soy inocente. Me duermo así, sollozando y limpiándome la nariz en mi pantalón, asegurándome de mi inocencia y escuchando a mi hija respirar. Tal vez ellaestaría mejor sin mí. Tal vez estaría mejor sin ella.

Me despierto por a una sirena. ¡Fuego! Me levanto de un salto, mis músculos se desenmarañan en señal de protesta. Estoy desorientada y no sé dónde estoy. Es oscuro, todavía de noche. Pongo la mano en la pared y huelo para detectar humo. No es una sirena... una bebé. No estoy muy aliviada, yo hubiera preferido el fuego.

Me dirijo a la cocina, derribando las cosas en mi prisa por encontrar una botella y un paquete de la leche materna. Maldigo en voz alta. Cinna debe haber movido las cosas,porque no puedo encontrar nada. Entonces veo la nota pegada en la nevera.

_No más leche materna._

_Necesitas sacarte la leche._

Maldición. Miro el extractor de leche, que está sentado en el mostrador. Tomará por lo menos quince minutos para sacar la cantidad que necesita, y ella está gritando tan fuerte que temo que alguien escuchará y vendrá a investigar. Veo a Servicios de Protección Infantil a aparecer en mi cuadra, y me estremezco. No puedo permitirme ningún roce más con la ley.

Subo las escaleras de dos a la vez, me detengo en la puerta de la habitación, tomando una respiración profunda antes de abrirla. Prendo la luz y arrugo la cara. El cambio repentino parece ponerla más enojada también, así que la apago y pongo la pequeña lámpara en la esquina. Recuerdo comprar la lámpara en The Pottery Barn. Un oso pardo... para mi hijo. Me dirijo a la cuna para mi hija. Ella está empapada. Su pañal se ha filtrado a través de su ropa y en su sabana. La pongo en la mesa para cambiar pañales y saco su pañal. Una vez que está fuera y le he cambiado parece calmarse,pero sigue llorando.

—Shhh—le digo—. Suenas como un gato. —Me dirijo a la mecedora de cinco mil dólares que mi madre me compró y me siento en ella por primera vez.

—Eres un verdadero dolor en el trasero, ¿lo sabías? — La miro cuando elevo mi camiseta. Miro hacia otro lado cuando se aferra. Necesito de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no tirar de ella. Los próximos treinta minutos son pura tortura. Soy una botella humana. Mis piernas están cruzadas, y rebotan mis pies para mantener mi cordura. Mis ojos están cerrados y apretados contra mis dedos. Odio esto. Se duerme todavía chupando. La levanto en mi hombro para eructar, pero lucha conmigo y eructa en mi cara. Me río un poco porque es muy desagradable y le llevo a su cuna.

De pie de nuevo, siento una pequeña sensación de logro. Yo puedo cuidar de un bebé.

—Vamos a ver si lo haces, Katniss.

El ciclo constante de alimentación continúa hasta que el sol se rompe a través de las  
>palmeras, como un entusiasta, maldito foco. Escondo la cabeza debajo de los brazos, ya que brilla a través de las cortinas infantiles endebles. Me había mudado a su habitación un par de horas antes, acurrucándome en la cama doble en la esquina. No había habido ningún sueño, no. Nada. Me recuesto en mi espalda y miro hacia el techo. Huelo como la leche agria. Estoy a punto de ponerme de pie cuando sus maullidos comienzan de nuevo.<p>

—Oh Dios —digo, arrastrándome hacia su cuna—. Por favor, sólo déjame morir.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh! tal parece que Delly esta perdiendo...<strong>

**Peeta ya supo que se embarazo para retenerlo, se piensa ir y llevar a Estella.**

**¡Pobre Delly! Un cuerno! se lo merece por ser tan manipuladora, ahora las cosas le estan explotando en la cara, eso y que se fija mas en Katniss que en su matrimonio, esta tan traumada como Peeta.**

**:/**

**Estella me da tantacosa, llorando todo el dia.**

**Bueno... Espero que les haya gustado y mañaa tendran el proximo capitulo.**

**Saludos!**


	32. Chapter 32

**ADAPTACIÓN: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es originalmente llamada Dirty Red (Love Me whit lies #2) de Tarryn Fishes. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin animo de lucro para entretener.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 16<strong>

**.**

**PASADO**

Él estaba con ella. Tenía que estarlo. Fui a su apartamento, y llamé a sus padres. Nadie había visto ni oído hablar de él en unos pocos días. Dejé media docena de mensajes de voz, pero nunca volvió a llamar. Mi vida estaba empezando asentirse como un tren fuera de control. Me dirigía hacia algo malo a un ritmo vertiginoso. Peeta se estaba alejando de mí. Mis dedos, que solían estar entrelazados a los suyos, ahora solo sujetaban el aire. Tenía que agarrarme a algo, recuperar el control. Consideré pedirle ayuda a mi madre, pero después de que ella me dijo que siguiera a Peeta hasta el apartamento de la perra, había estado demasiado avergonzada para decirle algo más acerca de la situación.

¡Courtney!

Llamé a mi hermana y le conté todo.

—Caray, Delly. ¿Qué vas a hacer? —Courtney estaba en su primer año como profesora.  
>Ella había tomado un trabajo, enseñar matemáticas para los niños de la ciudad en una escuela secundaria—. En serio, tienes que encontrarlo y hablar con él. ¿Quién es esta chica, por cierto? Ella, obviamente, sabe de ti y no le importa. Qué perra sin corazón.<p>

—No sé si él me escucharía, Courtney. No es él mismo.—Oí voces en el fondo.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo—. Estoy haciendo tutoría después de la escuela. Este es el amor de tu vida. Tienes que luchar por él.

—Está bien —le dije—. ¿Cómo?

Ella guardó silencio durante unos segundos.

—Averigua quién es esta chica. Si ella es sólo una aventura, déjalo ir, él vendrá de  
>nuevo a ti. Si es algo más, tienes que ponerle fin tú misma. ¿Me escuchas?<p>

—Te escucho.

Colgó. Me sentí rejuvenecida. Me detuve por un Jamba Juice y me dirigí directamente  
>al complejo de apartamentos al que había seguido a Peeta a la semana anterior. Su auto no estaba allí. Llamé a la puerta y oí un ladrido de un perro. Volví a llamar, más fuerte. Si ese maldito animal seguía haciendo ese ruido, alguien lo iba a notar. A mis pies, había una alfombra de bienvenida y una pequeña planta en una maceta a la izquierda de la misma. Se hizo poco para iluminar el pasillo gris opaco. Mirando alrededor, me puse en cuclillas junto a la planta, levantándola del suelo. Nada.<p>

Hmmmmm.

Metí mi dedo en el suelo y rebusqué hasta que... encontré una pequeña bolsa Ziploc. Quité el polvo y la suciedad con mi dedo y me incliné para echar un vistazo más de cerca. Una llave. Solté un bufido. De pie, puse la llave en la cerradura, y la puerta se abrió. Mis tobillos fueron inmediatamente atacados. Me las arreglé para esquivar mi camino en torno a la criatura fea y cerré la puerta del apartamento, bloqueándola por fuera. Apoyé la oreja contra la puerta. Podía oírlo quejarse por el otro lado y luego el leve chasquido de las uñas en el concreto, y luego alejándose. Bien.

Tomando una respiración profunda, me volví hacia el apartamento. Era agradable. Decente. Ella había trabajo para hacerlo hogareño. Me acerqué a la sala de estar. Olía tan fuertemente a canela, quería encontrar la fuente. Seguí el olor hasta uno de esos que se colocan en la pared, empujandolo con la punta de mi zapato. ¿Qué tipo de mujer los usa? Yo ni siquiera había pensado en comprar uno.

A la mierda. Basta de jugar.

Empecé en su dormitorio. Ahí es donde las mujeres habían escondido sus secretos desde el comienzo de... bien, los secretos. Saqué los cajones de la cómoda uno por uno, pasando mis manos por la parte posterior de la ropa. Cuando llegué a su cajón de ropa interior, hice una mueca. Por favor, Dios, no dejes que Peeta haya visto su ropa interior. Usa encaje, blanco, negro y rosa. Sin diseños. Cerré el cajón con las manos vacías y miré el armario. Hasta ahora, ella es aburrida. A Peeta no le gusta lo aburrido.

Bueno, el Peeta que yo conocía no le gustaba lo aburrido. Negué con la cabeza. No tenía ni idea de quién era este nuevo Peeta. Yo quería el viejo de vuelta.

Prendí la luz del armario. Estaba espeluznantemente organizado. Una caja de zapatos descansaba sobre una plataforma por encima de la ropa. La tiré abajo y saqué la tapa. Sentí como si me hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Mirando hacia mí había una foto de un Peeta mucho más joven. Él tenía su brazo alrededor de una chica con el pelo negro azabache. La reconocí desde el día que lo seguí hasta su apartamento. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Se conocían? ¿Peeta había llegado a ella después de haber tenido amnesia? ¿Estaba tratando de conectarse con su pasado? Pasé las fotos. Eran algo más que amigos. Dios mío. Me detuve en una foto de ellos besándose y arrojé la caja lejos de mí. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Sabía él quién era ella o…?

No, tenía que ser ella. De alguna manera se enteró de que había perdido la memoria, y _ella_ apareció para meterse en su cabeza. Oh, Dios mío. Peeta no tenía ni idea.

Comencé a revisar la caja. Dentro hay cartas escritas a mano en la letra inclinada de Peeta. Me ardían los ojos al leer a través de ellas. Sus palabras... a una chica de la que no sabía nada. Excepto que esta no era una chica cualquiera. Esta era la del helado. Estaba casi segura de ello. Tenía que encontrarlo, decirle lo que ella estaba haciendo. Pero lo primero es lo primero. Recogí lo que necesitaba en un montón y lo metí en el bolsillo. Luego fui a buscar unas tijeras.

* * *

><p><strong>Asi fue como esta perra entro a la casa de Katniss &amp; descubrio que ellos se conocian. <strong>

**Bueno, ya saben como siempre, ahi viene el siguiente capitulo!**

**Disfrutenlo.**


	33. Chapter 33

**ADAPTACIÓN: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es originalmente llamada Dirty Red (Love Me whit lies #2) de Tarryn Fishes. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin animo de lucro para entretener.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 17<strong>

**.**

**PRESENTE**

Nadie viene. Para la tarde me doy cuenta de que he destruido mi matrimonio y es el día de descaso de Cinna. Abro el escocés. Ni siquiera me gusta el escocés, pero por alguna razón me hace sentir unida a Peeta.

La pequeña mocosa finalmente está durmiendo. No lo pienso dos veces para tomar dos dedos de lo mejor de Peeta. Es tan nerviosa, un poco de whisky de malta le iría bien. Me veo en el espejo del corredor, mientras camino nerviosamente escaleras arriba hacia la ducha. Luzco como uno de esas madres gorditas, de cabello lacio que ocupan las bancas del parque, toda la esperanza drenada de sus ojos. ¿Eso es a lo que estoy destinada a convertirme? ¿Una madre soltera, utilizando feos vaqueros y repartiendo esas desagradables galletas a la hora del almuerzo?

No, me cuadro de hombros. Si voy a hacer esto, no voy a ir al jodido parque. Iré a Francia, y la alimentaré de caviar y paté. Puedo ser mejor que un estereotipo. Puedo ser una madre Chanel.

Para el momento en que llego a la ducha, me siento como una nueva mujer. No es extraño que Peeta beba esas cosas caras. Estoy prácticamente caminando en el aire. Cuando la bebe despierta, la alimento con la leche almacenada que bombeé antes. Ya parece quisquillosa, como si la botella es un inconveniente en lugar de comida. Grita y gira su cabeza hasta que su piel se pone roja como el gorro que está utilizando en lo alto de su cabeza.

La muevo en su boca hasta que finalmente la agarra, con los ojos cerrados.

—Perdiste la batalla ¿no? —digo descansando la cabeza en la parte trasera de la mecedora y cerrando los ojos—. Si crees que voy a estar haciéndolo todo el tiempo, estás mal. Mocosa pelirroja malcriada.

Me despierto en la mecedora. La bebé está dormida en mi hombro. Puedo sentir su calor penetrando en mi ropa, y escucho sus pequeñas respiraciones en mi oído. La bajo en su cuna tan amablemente como puedo y reviso mi teléfono.

Nada de Peeta, pero dos llamadas de Cinna. Estoy a punto de llamar a mi niñero bueno para nada cuando me manda un texto.

_Cinna_:

_ Enfermedad estomacal, necesito unos días de descanso._

Antes de saber lo que estoy haciendo mi teléfono sale volando de mi mano y hasta mi maldita hermosa escalera de mármol. Cierro los ojos mientras lo escucho deshacerse en una docena de piezas. Toda mi vida se está cayendo.

La bebé comienza a llorar, comienzo a llorar. Aviento unas cuantas antigüedades más de valor incalculable y me repongo. Tengo un jodido bebé para cuidar. Cuando marcho de regreso a la habitación, mi llanto ha decaído a un gemido y ya saqué la teta.

Cinna me encuentra en mi lugar usual en el suelo al lado de la cuna. Me golpea en las costillas con su pie, y aviento su pierna lejos.

—¿Dejaste de ducharte?

Cuando no respondo, me pone de pie, echando un vistazo dentro de la cuna antes decomenzar a sacarme.

—No la maté —espeto—, si eso es lo que estás pensando.

Me ignora, llevándome a mi habitación.

—Solo porque eres madre, no significa que no puedas cuidar de ti.

Le doy una mirada sucia. Obviamente, no tiene idea de lo que es cuidar a un bebé. Me  
>lleva dentro del baño y abre la ducha.<p>

—Peeta llamó para decir que no vendrá a casa —dice sin mirarme. Aparto sus manos.

—¿Qué más dijo?

Cinna no me responderá. Esto es malo. Es muy malo. Peeta no ventila sus trapos le está diciendo al maldito niñero algo, debe ser porque tomó su decisión. Entro al agua y la dejo caer por mi cara.

Dios, ¿por qué no pensé en estas sucias consecuencias antes de lanzarle todo eso? ¿De verdad pensé que solo heriría a Peeta? Realmente me jodí de aquí a Marte, y ahora esa pobre, pequeña mocosa no va a tener un padre.

A menos...

Niego con la cabeza. ¿Cómo si quiera puedo pensar eso?

* * *

><p><strong>Estos capítulos han sido cortitos y solo vemos el pasar de Delly jajaja... pobre.<strong>

**Bueno como siempre gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer, sobretodo a mis seguidoras fieles :)**

**X**

**Nai1987**

**LunaManson**

**Emily**

**Emybax**

**Claudia**

**Luucy**

**¿Que se le habrá ocurrido a la Sucia Pelirroja? **

**Mañanaaa el siguiente ;))**


	34. Chapter 34

**ADAPTACIÓN: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es originalmente llamada Dirty Red (Love Me whit lies #2) de Tarryn Fishes. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin animo de lucro para entretener.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 18<strong>

**.**

**PASADO**

Peeta volvió a mí. Sabía que lo haría. No porque tuviéramos algo irremplazable, sino porque yo estaba realmente mal. Yo luchaba por lo que quería, y saqué su pasado fuera de la ciudad. Ella no volvería. Estaba muy segura de ello. Era demasiado cobarde. Sabía en algún nivel, cuando encontré esas cartas y fotos, que ella tenía profundos sentimientos por él. Una mujer no guardaba una caja de recordatorios a menos que la flama siguiera quemando fuerte. Usé eso para hacerla sentir culpable,y gracias a Dios, ella respondió. Si hubiera peleado más duro, algo me dijo que yo hubiese perdido.

Él se retrajo cuando se fue. Vi su corazón romperse silenciosamente. Fue horrible. Estaba tan celosa que apenas podía respirar. No me dijo que sucedió entre ellos, ¿y porqué lo haría? Él estaba confundido. No tenía alternativa excepto esperar. Me espantó, el hecho de que obviamente se había preocupado mucho por ella antes de la amnesia, tanto que los sentimientos aún estaban allí, aunque su memoria no lo estuviera. Hubiera servido para un interesante estudio psicológico si no hubiera sido tan retorcido. Miraba al espacio vacío mucho después de que puse un fin a su pequeño romance. Me hubiera parado frente a él durante esos días, y él no me hubiera visto. Me pregunté qué diría cuando su memoria volviera. ¿Me diría que ella era una chica de su pasado, o pretendería que nunca sucedió?

Y entonces su memoria volvió. Ocurrió de repente, un jueves de abril. Estaba trabajando cuando llamo para decirme.

—Oh, mi Dios —dije, parándome. Estaba almorzando con una colega en el área de descanso, pero quería ir a él de inmediato.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunté, con cautela. Pasé al hall por privacidad. ¿Mencionaría a Katniss? ¿Estaba molesto?

—Estoy bien —hizo una pausa—. Aliviado de que haya terminado.

—Deberíamos celebrar. Tan pronto como termine con el trabajo, puedo encontrarte.

Dudó

— Claro, Delly. Hay mucho de lo que quiero hablarte.

Mi corazón saltó. ¿A qué se refería? Ahora que recordaba quien era, quizás quería  
>avanzar conmigo. Empujé ese pensamiento. No servía elevar mis esperanzas por nada.<p>

—De acuerdo, te veo después del trabajo. Y Peeta… —Contuve el aliento—. Te amo.

Hubo una breve pausa durante la cual mi estómago batallaba con mi corazón para ver  
>quien se sentía más enfermo.<p>

—También te amo, Delly. —Terminó la llamada.

Caí contra la pared.

Recordó que me amaba. Había esperado oír esas palabras por meses. Comencé a  
>llorar, y luego llamé a Clove y Courtney. Clove estaba extasiada, Courtney no tanto.<p>

—Así que sólo recordó todo… ¿de la nada? —dijo mi hermana después de que le conté.

—Sí, así es como funciona.—Supongo que sólo me cuesta creer que puedes olvidar a tu novia por meses y luego, ¡bam! De la nada, todo regresa.

—¿No puedes ponerte feliz por mí? —escupo—. Finalmente podemos avanzar en nuestra relación.

—Qué pasa si él no quiere ir adelante —dijo. Mi corazón se detuvo. Dijo que quería hablar conmigo. ¿No eran esas las palabras infames de rompimiento?

—Courtney, —siseé—. Realmente me estás enojando.

—Sólo trato de cuidarte. El tipo estaba teniendo una relación con otra mujer por el amor de Dios. Despierta, Delly. No es tan perfecto como crees que es.

Le colgué. Courtney era amarga. Había roto hace poco con su novio y se descargaba en Peeta. No iba a dejar que nada dañara mi espíritu. ÉL estaba de vuelta, y era mío. Entré en su departamento sin golpear. Ahora que recordaba quien era yo, no había necesidad de pretender. Estaba en la cocina, bebiendo una cerveza, su cabello aún húmedo de la ducha.

Tiré mi bolso y corrí a él. Sólo se las arregló para poner la botella en la alacena cuando me lancé sobre él. Me atrapó, riendo.

—Hola, Roja.

—Hola, Peeta.

Nos miramos por un buen minuto antes de que me bajara.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien… Genial. Sólo… hay tanto…

Pongo mi mano sobre su boca—. No tienes que decir nada. Sólo estoy contenta de que  
>estés de vuelta.<p>

Antes de que pudiera discutir, me puse en puntas de pie y lo besé. Estaba sorprendido al principio. Sentí sus manos en mis brazos, tratando de alejarme. Envolví mis manos en su cuello. Estaba siendo territorial. Dios sabe lo que había estado haciendo con esa mujer. Necesitaba reclamarlo, que me besara como antes del accidente. No lo me alejé, ni siquiera me miraría.

—Peeta, ¿qué está mal? ¿Recuerdas todo, no?

—Sí.

—Siento que aún me tratas como si no me conocieras.

Se alejó y fue a la ventana con su espalda hacia mí. Me envolví con mis brazos, cerrando mis ojos. ¿Por qué de repente sentía tanto frío?

—Estás rompiendo conmigo, ¿no?

Él mantuvo su cuerpo duro, pero giró su cabeza para mirarme.

—¿Aún estábamos juntos? De la forma en que lo recuerdo, tú habías roto conmigo la mañana del accidente.

Tragué. Era cierto.

—El accidente puso las cosas en perspectiva —dije con cuidado—. Casi te pierdo.

—El accidente puso las cosas en perspectiva para mí también, Delly. Cambió todo… lo  
>que quería… lo que creí poder tener…<p>

Sacudí mi cabeza. No entendía que estaba diciendo. ¿Se refería a ella? Me apreté entre él y la ventana así estaba forzado a mirarme.

—Peeta, antes del accidente me querías. ¿Aún me quieres?

Los dos minutos más largos de mi vida siguieron a eso. Comencé a alejarme. Él tomó mi brazo.

Ya estaba llorando, no quería que me viera.

—Delly, mirame.

Lo hice.

—He sido muy egoísta...

—No me importa —me apresuré—, estabas confundido.

—Sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Lo miré.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Él maldijo y corrió sus manos por su un golpe en la puerta.

—Demonios… ¡Demonios! —Presiono las palmas de sus manos en sus ojos antes de ir  
>a atender.<p>

Eran Luca y Steve. Tomé mi bolso y corrí al baño a arreglar mi maquillaje antes de que pudieran verme. Si mi madre me había enseñado algo en la vida era a no ser vista con tus emociones afuera.

—¡Delly! —exclamó cuando salí del baño. Se movió como un gato hacia mí. Resistí la urgencia de retroceder. La diferencia entre Luca y mi madre era una tremenda cantidad de sinceridad y amor maternal. Esta mujer amaba a su hijo de formas que eran completamente ajenas a mí. Era incondicional. Envidiaba eso de él. Algo de su necesidad de siempre abrazarme me ponía incómoda. Me sentía a prueba cada vez que lo hacía, como si estuviera viendo si era digna de su hijo. La dejé, viendo a Peeta sobre su hombro.

Él nos miró con una extraña expresión en el ella se alejó, siguió agarrando mis brazos y mirándome a los ojos.

—Peeta, esta chica… —Ella lo miró sobre su hombro y luego de vuelta a mí con lágrimas en los ojos—. Ya no hay chicas como ella.

Mi sorpresa debe haber sido evidente en mi rostro. Ella me abrazó de nuevo.

—Gracias, Delly. Has sido tan leal a mi hijo. Una madre no podría pedir nada mejor.

No era la única en shock. La cara de Peeta cambiaba de completo asombro a confusión.

Cuando lo miré a los ojos, se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Se quedaron por casi toda la noche, hablando y bebiendo champagne, que trajeron para celebrar. Me fui cuando ellos lo hicieron. En la puerta, Peeta me tomó de la muñeca antes de que pudiera alejarme.

—Delly —su voz era rasposa—. Mi madre tiene razón. Sin importar qué, te mantuvistea mi lado. Incluso cuando…

Sacudí mi cabeza—. No quiero hablar de eso. —De ella.

Él agudizó sus ojos. Sentí que me estaba mirando por primera vez en meses.

—No tenías que hacerlo. Es una lástima que hizo falta que mi madre me señalara eso.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Peeta?

—Te he dado por sentado. Tu lealtad. Tu confianza. Lo siento.

Me tiró hacia él y me envolvió en un abrazo. No sabía que significaban sus palabras  
>para nosotros, pero seguro como el infierno me quedaría alrededor para averiguarlo.<p>

—Te acompañaré a tu auto.

Asentí, limpiando mis lágrimas con la punta de mis dedos.

Por favor, Dios, no lo dejes lastimarme.

* * *

><p><strong>Vaya! A veces creo que Delly si lo queria de verdad... pero con el tiempo se hizo mas fuerte sus ganas de retenerlo, en lugar de luchar por el de una manera limpia... aunque hubiese perdido y de eso se dio cuenta.<strong>

**Gracias por sus comentarios**

**YA SUBO EL SIGUIENTEE!**


	35. Chapter 35

**ADAPTACIÓN: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es originalmente llamada Dirty Red (Love Me whit lies #2) de Tarryn Fishes. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin animo de lucro para entretener.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 19<strong>

**.**

**PRESENTE**

Cinna está de mi lado, al menos eso creo. Él no me juzga. Me gusta eso. Sabe lo básico de lo que pasó entre Peeta y yo. Hasta ahora, no me ha hecho ninguna pregunta inquisitiva. Casi quiero que lo haga.

Siento como que somos un equipo. Limpia la casa, me mantiene alimentada, lava mi ropa y me dice cuando hay que alimentar a la bebé.

Yo alimento a la bebé.

Algunas veces observo cuando le da un baño y le entrego la toalla.

La maternidad no es ni de cerca tan difícil como pensé. Excepto cuando lo es.

Peeta no llama

Peeta no llama.

—¿Qué onda con todos los tatuajes? —le pregunto un día. Tiene sus mangas enrolladas hasta los codos y está suavemente enjuagando el jabón del cabello de la bebé. Me mira por el rabillo de su ojo. Trazo las imágenes con mi dedo, algo que nunca he hecho antes…a nadie. Es un lío de una obra de arte: un barco pirata, una flor de loto, y una pegajosa red de araña. Cuando alcanzo su codo, levanta sus cejas.

—¿Te gustaría que me quitara la camisa para que puedas continuar?

—¿Hay más?

Sonríe con suficiencia y levanta a la bebé fuera de la bañera.

—Si no lo supiera bien, pensaría que estás atraída a mí.

Chasqueo la lengua. Realmente. Es un poco vergonzoso.

—Eres gay, Cinna. Y sin ofender, pero realmente no me gusta el look tatuado de Kurt Cobain.

Cinna lleva a la bebé al cunero y la pone en la mesita para cambiarla.

—Espero entonces que al menos te guste el sonido de Kurt Cobain.

Trago Dios. Me siento mareada de pronto.

Estoy sacudiendo mi cabeza antes de que las palabras pasen mis labios.

—Lo escuchaba cuando era más joven.

Me mira de manera burlona.

—Voy a conseguir algo para tomar… —Me deslizo fuera de la habitación antes de que pueda decir algo más, pero en lugar de ir a la cocina, me dirijo a mi habitación. Cierro la puerta tan silenciosamente cómo es posible y subo a mi cama.

_Respira, Delly._

Estoy tratando de pensar en cosas felices, cosas que mi terapista me dio para enfocarme, pero todo lo que puedo oír son las palabras de una canción de Nirvana,haciendo eco tan ruidosamente en mi cabeza que quiero gritar.

Grito en mi almohada. Odio eso. Soy un maldito desastre y no hay nada que pueda hacer sobre eso. Cuando mi corazón para de correr, voy abajo para conseguir un trago de agua.

Estoy cambiando canales unas horas después cuando oigo el nombre de Katniss. Paso rápidamente el canal y tengo que retroceder. Desde que Peeta se fue, estoy desesperada por cualquier noticia de ella. Sé que él está observando. Arranco mis pestañas y veo mientras Nancy Grace me da una actualización de lo que está pasando en la preparación del juicio de Brutus. Ella está en el alegato. Me río disimuladamente. ¿Cuándo no está en un alegato? Se mueve de Brutus y me toma unos minutos para entender que su agudo acento sureño va dirigido hacia Katniss. Subo el volumen y me inclino hacia adelante. ¡Sí! ¡El ataque verbal de Katniss! Esto es exactamente lo que necesito para sentirme mejor conmigo misma.

Me acurruco en el asiento a observar, un vaso lleno de whisky escocés sudando en mi mano. En una esquina de la pantalla está pasando un metraje de las víctimas de Brutus. Su rango de edad y apariencia, pero todos ellos tienen la misma mirada poseída en sus ojos. Cuando un video clip del violador viene a la pantalla, aprieto mi nariz. Está en un mono color naranja, esposado y encadenado. Oficiales usando ropas sencillas alrededor de él mientras camina la corta distancia desde el vehículo a la corte. Me da escalofríos. Es del tamaño de un apoyador de futbol americano. El policía al lado del él se ve diminuto. Como es que este bufón se las arregló para conseguir que las chicas se acerquen a cinco pies de él me sorprende.

Repentinamente, la pantalla parpadea hacia Katniss. Quiero cambiar el canal, pero como siempre, no puedo quitar mis ojos de ella. Nancy está ondeando su enjoyada mano en el aire. Su voz está subiendo al punto culminante y le está diciendo a tres personas en su panel que son idiotas por defender el caso de Katniss. Me estiro por un puño de palomitas, sin quitar mis ojos de la pantalla. Nancy tiene razón. Siento un repentino cariño por ella. Obviamente sabe cómo leer a la gente. Cuando oigo mi nombre. Escupo mis palomitas y me inclino hacia adelante.

_Ella ganó un caso el año pasado, defendiendo a una heredera con cargos en fraude clínico._ Nancy llama a alguien en el panel. _¿Ella ganó ese caso, Dave?_

Dave da un breve resumen de mi caso y afirma que sí, ciertamente, Katniss ganó mi caso.

Nancy está indignada.

_La evidencia en contra de esa chica era abrumadora_, dice ella, apuñalando el escritorio con su dedo.

Cambio el canal.

Pero, la noche siguiente, la enciendo otra vez y observo cincuenta minutos completos de la rubia furiosa. Para las tres de la noche, he llamado al show como la Srta. Lucy Knight de Missouri, y expresé mi repugnancia por Katniss también.

Me aseguro de decirle que aprecio lo que hace por las mujeres, que es una maldita héroe. Nancy con lloriqueos me agradece por ser una fan.

Para el final de su show, estoy borracha como de costumbre. Algunas veces Cinna se queda a verlo conmigo.

—Ella es realmente bonita —dice sobre Katniss.

Escupo un cubo de hielo hacia él y se ríe. La bebé casi está durmiendo toda la noche ahora. Todavía duermo en su habitación, solo en caso que se despierte. Cinna piensa que finalmente me estoy vinculando emocionalmente con ella, pero solo lo hago para así no tener que despertarme a media noche. Peeta se supone que vuelve de su viaje el día siguiente en la tarde. Me envió un texto diciendo que recogería a Estella tan pronto como haya regresado. Planeo un viaje al spa en la mañana. Si todo va a mi manera, no se irá a ningún lado.

—Así que, ¿estuvieron juntos en la universidad?

Echo un vistazo hacia donde Cinna está sorbiendo en su soda.

— ¿Qué demonios?

—¿Qué? —Se encoge de hombros—. Siento como que estoy viendo una telenovela sin toda la historia previa.

Aspiro por la nariz.

—Sí, ellos estuvieron juntos por unos años en la universidad. Pero, no fue tan serio. Nunca durmieron juntos.

Cinna levanta sus cejas.

—¿Peeta se quedó alrededor de una chica quien no estaba teniendo sexo con él?—Dejó salir un lento silbido.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Meto mi pie debajo de mi cuerpo y trato de no parecer muy interesada. La falta de sexo entre Peeta y Katniss siempre me confundió. Había querido hacer preguntas en la rara ocasión que salió a colación, pero nunca quise que me hiciera parecer una novia celosa. Además Peeta protegía su pasado como si fuera la maldita corona de joyas.

Cinna se ve pensativo mientras mastica un bocado de cecina. Come mucho de las cosas de las cuales he asociado su olor con él.

—Parece como un largo tiempo para pedirle a un chico universitario que espere. La única forma que veo a alguien haciendo eso es porque está locamente enamorado… amor adictivo.

—¿A qué te refieres con _amor adictivo_? —Peeta tiene la personalidad menos adictica que he visto. De hecho, me molesta. Un año él será un esquiador completamente capacitado y al año siguiente cuando reservo un viaje a la cabaña, me dirá que ya no está interesado. A pasado innumerables veces a lo largo de nuestra relación—con restaurantes, ropa… incluso cambia su auto cada año. Casi siempre comienza amando algo y entonces gradualmente se aburría de eso.

—No lo sé —dice Cinna—, supongo que suena como que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ella…incluso si eso significaba ir en contra de lo estaba acostumbrado.

—Te odio.

Palmea mi pierna juguetonamente y se levanta.

—Solo trato de aclarar tu cabeza un poco Mami monstruo. Parece que él es tu adicción y no es una sana.

Lo fulmino con la mirada mientras se dirige a la puerta. Es un idiota pomposo.

—Te veo mañana —dice sobre su hombro—. Cuando el Sr. Perfecto regrese…

Pero, el día siguiente Cinna llama para decir que está teniendo problemas con el auto.  
>Cancelo el spa. No he pasado un día completo sola con la bebé desde que Cinna tenía gripe. Como una mini bolsa de maíz congelado antes de ir arriba por ella. Por casi todo el día, repito todo lo que veo a Cinna hacer. Tenemos un tiempo de descanso en la sala de estar. Limpio su cara después de que ha terminado de comer. Incluso exagero y la llevo a dar un pequeño paso en la caminadora que nunca he usado.<p>

Cuando descubro que me he quedado sin pañales, llamo a Cinna en pánico. No contesta, ¡Por qué nunca nadie está cerca cuando realmente los necesitas! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a llevar a la bebé a la tienda conmigo? Tiene que haber alguna clase de servicio que haga recados para las madres primerizas. Después de debatirme por más de una hora, llevo a la bebé al carro y me dirijo a la tienda de abarrotes más cercana. Me toma diez minutos resolver como cargar su portabebé en el carrito de compras. Maldigo bajo mi aliento, hasta que una madre con más experiencia viene a ayudarme. Le agradezco sin encontrar sus ojos y giro bruscamente mi carrito en a la tienda justo a tiempo para evitar la lluvia. En el minuto que el aire frío sopla en la bebé, comienza a quejarse. Empujo el carrito caprichosamente al pasillo de niños y lanzo cinco paquetes de pañales. Más vale prevenir que lamentar.

Para el momento que he corrido de vuelta a la caja registradora, la gente me está mirando como si fuera una mala madre. Cargo todo en la cinta transportadora y la levanto de su portabebé. Sujetándola contra mi pecho, le palmeo su espalda torpemente. Estoy buscando a tientas por mi cartera y tratando de mecerla cuando el cajero, un chico que pronto será un delincuente juvenil, me pregunta:

—¿Eso será todo?

Miro las bolsas de pañales que ahora están empacadas en mi carrito y entonces a la cinta vacía. Me está mirando fijamente con sus acuosos ojos de marihuanero,esperando mi respuesta.

—Um no, me gustaría toda esa mierda invisible también. —Ondeo una mano hacia la cinta transportadora y en realidad es lo suficientemente tonto para mirar—. Dios —digo, viciosamente limpiando mi tarjeta de crédito—. Ya deja la hierba.

La bebé escoge ese momento exacto para hacer popó. Antes de que haya guardado mi tarjeta de crédito, los contenidos del pañal se han filtrado en mis manos y camisa. Miro alrededor con horror y corro rápidamente de la tienda.

Sin los pañales.

Envío a Cinna para que vaya de vuelta por ellos después cuando finalmente me regresa la llamada. Cuando aparece en la puerta, todavía no he cambiado mi camisa con mierda, y agregando con la obra de arte marrón de mi hija, ambos pechos están goteando. Él sacude su cabeza.

—Te ves peor cada vez que te veo.

Rompo en lágrimas. Cinna coloca los pañales en la encimera y me abraza.

—Ve a bañarte mientras está durmiendo. Nos haré algo de comer.

Asiento y me dirijo hacia arriba. Cuando bajo de otra vez, él ha hecho espagueti.

—Siéntate. —Señala un banco. Obedezco, jalando el plato que desliza hacia mí.

—Estás perdiendo la cabeza —dice. Envuelve espagueti alrededor de su tenedor sin mirarme.

Uso mi cuchillo para cortar el mío en pequeños pedazos así encajan en mi tenedor.

—¿Cómo consigo que él venga a casa?

—Consigue una nueva personalidad y aprende a jodidamente cerrar la boca.

Le lanzo una mirada sucia mientras doy unos golpecitos en mi boca.

—¿Te gusto?

Hay una larga pausa.

—Soy gay, Delly.

—¿Qué? Nunca _realmente_ pensé que lo fueras.

—¡Has estado diciendo eso todo el tiempo!

—Pero, tienes una hija… ¿cuál es su nombre otra vez?

Ríe.

—Kenley. Y supongo que solo lo descubrí después en mi vida.

Dejo caer mi cabeza en mis manos. Este es algo nuevo en todos los tiempos para caer más bajo, seducir a un hombre gay. Tomo una profunda respiración y levanto la vista.

—Peeta va a dejarme otra vez. Lo sé.

Por un segundo Cinna se ve desconcertado, y entonces corre hacia el sofá y pone un brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

—Probablemente —dice. Mi cabeza se voltea de golpe. ¿Los hombres gay no se supone que son sensibles? El minuto que anunció que era gay, estaba planeando usarlo para reemplazar a Clove—. Probablemente. Todavía no puedo creer que se esté quedado contigo por todo este tiempo. —Sonríe ante mi expresión.

—¿En verdad acabas de decir eso?

Asiente.

— Tal vez los chicos aman a una buena perra, pero tú estás pisando una línea delgada entre atractivamente perra y psicópata. Te metiste con su hija. Probablemente va a dejarte y va a tomar a su niña.

—De ninguna manera. No dejaré que eso pase.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo del esposo o la bebé?

Muerdo el interior de mi mejilla. Es obvio lo que quiero decir.

—No lo creerá… si comienzo a actuar como toda una súper mamá. Él ve a través de mierda como esa.

Cinna levanta una ceja.

—No me dejará. Piensa que me derrumbaré si lo hace.

—¿Esa es la forma en la que quieres conservarlo? ¿Manipulando sus emociones?

Me encojo de hombros—. Trato de no pensar en eso, honestamente.

—Sí, eso es algo evidente. ¿Por qué no solo dejarlo ir? Puedes encontrar a alguien más.

Tengo la urgencia de darle una cachetada en el rostro. Enciendo un cigarrillo en su lugar.

—Jamás lo dejaré irse. Lo amo demasiado.

Cinna me sonríe con suficiencia y lo arranca de mis dedos, atizándolo en mi granito.

—¿Nunca?

—Nunca —digo—. Nunca jamás.

Cinna me apunta con un dedo—. Eso no es amor.

Le pongo mis ojos en blanco—. ¿Qué sabes tú? Eres gay.

* * *

><p><strong>AQUI ESTA EL OTRO CAPITULO!<strong>

**La lucha de Delly por tener a Peeta & cinna que es un AMOR tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.**

**¿Que piensan de Katniss defendiendo a Brutus? Delly esta disfrutando de la critica de los medios hacia ella...& ya casi regresa peeta!**

**Como siempre me alegra que leean & dejen comentarios.**

**Emily Prentiss**

**Emybax**

**LunaMason**

**X**

**Claudia**

**Tita Mellark**

**& a todooss los demas!**

**HASTA MAÑANA! :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**ADAPTACIÓN: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es originalmente llamada Dirty Red (Love Me whit lies #2) de Tarryn Fishes. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin animo de lucro para entretener.**

**CAP. 20**

**.**

**PASADO**

Papá me llamó su mano derecha. Debería haber sido considerado un honor, pero se sentía más como si hubiera clavado una letra escarlata a mi vestido. Todo el mundo sabía de su rígida política de no traer a familiares en la empresa, por lo que mi súbita aparición fue una fría nube de lluvia sobre los otros empleados. ¿Mi padre había contratado a un espía? ¿Estaba recortando empleados en la empresa, utilizándome para reportar quien y no estaba haciendo su trabajo? Barajaban papeles cuando caminaban, fingiendo estar más ocupados de lo que estaban. Algunos eran radicalmente agradables, con la esperanza de ganar mi amistad para asegurar sus puestos de trabajo, mientras que otros eran abiertamente hostiles. _¿Por qué está aquí?_ Era la siempre sonante campana que me precedía por los pasillos. Era miserable. Lo que era más miserable era el tamaño de mi oficina. Aparte de papá, la mía era la más codiciada en el edificio. Una pared hecha de cristal, ofrecía una vista del centro de Ft. Lauderdale. Si me paraba justo, frente al mar, podía ver el edificio de Peeta en la distancia. Su anterior propietario, que era muy querido por todos en OPI, fue despedido una semana antes de que yo llegara. Había estado en la compañía durante doce años y había ganado la oficina que le había sido entregada. Mi placa de la puerta podría simplemente haber dicho Engreída Titulada, en letras floridas color haciendo cinco veces el dinero que había hecho en el banco. En la superficie, mi vida ya privilegiada había aterrizado en un campo de flores. En el interior, bajo la nueva oficina y el título brillante, estaba retorciéndome.

Mi padre me dio un trabajo de prestigio en su empresa para demostrar lo poco que pensaba de mí. Mi novio me daba una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos. Mi madre me daba amor tan frágil que sentía desprecio recubierto de azúcar más bien. Si alguien se hubiera preocupado lo suficiente como para decir: Delly, todo está en tu cabeza... todo lo que tendría que hacer era referirme a las tres personas en mi vida que en realidad no me querían allí.

Mi asistente asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

—Sra. Cartwright, todo el mundo la está esperando en la sala de conferencias.

Mierda. Me había olvidado de eso. Agarré mi MacBook y jugo Jamba y corrí hacia la  
>puerta. Estaba tan envuelta en mi fiesta de lástima que llegaba diez minutos tarde a una reunión importante. Odiaba eso. Entré casualmente, evitando los ojos de mi padre, y me senté en mi lugar.<p>

Miré hacia arriba, esperando ver a Bruce Gowin, que normalmente se sentaba junto a mí, pero en cambio fui recibida por una rubia con dientes de un blanco cegador.  
>¿Dónde estaba Bruce? Bruce era mi pareja en sarcasmo. Mi cabeza giró alrededor de la mesa en busca de él, hasta que mi padre me llamó la atención.<p>

—Delly, estoy tan contento que finalmente decidieras unirte a nosotros. Si estás buscando al Sr. Gowin, él ya no está con nosotros. Cassandra Wickham es su sustituta.

—Puedes llamarme Cash —dijo ella, extendiendo la mano. Cash... como Hollywood.

Cash tenía una afilada mandíbula forzada, cabello largo y labios que habían visto unas cinco rondas de aguja de colágeno. Ella era sorprendente... sexy. Inmediatamente me sentí amenazada. Le di la sonrisa más genuina que pude reunir y me volví a mi padre que me observaba de cerca. Cash era su nueva mascota, ya podía decirlo. Me pregunté si Bruce había sido despedido sólo para hacer espacio para ella.

—Vamos a empezar, de acuerdo... —Se dio la vuelta hacia el proyector y todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia él, como si estuviéramos programados para hacerlo. Y lo estábamos. Charles Austin Catwright reprendía verbalmente a cualquiera que se atreviera a hablar o quedarse dormido durante sus reuniones. Él reprendía verbalmente a mi madre por hablar de sus opiniones con tanta frecuencia que ya no tenía ninguna. El Rey. Cuando el rey hablaba, sus súbditos perdían sus lenguas y escuchaban.

La reunión era una manera para que todos los departamentos OPI tocaran base. Dado que era jefa de asuntos internos, era mi responsabilidad coordinar la nueva posición de efectivo como Químico de Formulación Farmacéutica. Como la mayoría de los químicos de formulación eran autodidactas o habían en esencia sido aprendices de investigadores experimentados, Cash era una persona importante e inmediata en la empresa. Una estrella de rock farmacéutica, si querías. Yo no sabía lo que sentía por mi nuevo cargo. Quería a Bruce de regreso.

Después de la reunión, me dirigí a la oficina de mi padre para saber a dónde iba. Al cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, tomé el único asiento disponible frente a su escritorio.

Esperé a que levantara la mirada de su computadora antes de hablar.

—¿Qué pasó con Bruce, papá?

Mi padre se quitó las gafas de lectura y las puso sobre su escritorio.

—El Sr. Gowin no estaba actuando. Tengo grandes proyectos emergentes que van a  
>ponernos en el mapa como una empresa farmacéutica. Necesitábamos un nuevo par de ojos. Confío en que tomarás a la Sra. Wickham bajo tu ala.<p>

Asentí... con demasiada ansiedad. Frunció el ceño.

—Vas a trabajar estrechamente con ella mientras formulamos y probamos un nuevo medicamento. Voy a ponerte a cargo de todo el proyecto.

Me quedé boquiabierta. Rápidamente me recuperé, limpiando la sonrisa tonta de mi cara, tratando de ser vicepresidenta de asuntos internos.  
>Era algo grande. Cualquiera que fueran los motivos de mi padre para llevarme a la empresa fueron todos dejados de lado por esta pequeña noticia. Él confiaba en mí con el lanzamiento de un nuevo medicamento. ¡Eso era enorme!<p>

—Gracias, papá. Estoy muy honrada.

Me despidió con un gesto de la mano, y tuve que contenerme de saltar fuera de la oficina. La primera cosa que hice fue llamar a Peeta.

Estaba sin aliento cuando cogió el teléfono. Me imaginé que acababa de regresar de una carrera.

—Wow, Roja. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. Te recojo del trabajo esta noche y vamos a celebrar.

Me ruboricé bajo su alabanza. Estuve de acuerdo en estar lista a las siete. Colgué el teléfono y me alisé la falda. Iba a tener que hacer un viaje al laboratorio donde Cash estaría estableciendo su oficina. Ya que íbamos a estar trabajando juntas, era mejor para mí llegar a conocerla.

Cuando me volví hacia la puerta, ella ya estaba allí.

—Delly —dijo—. ¿Puedo pasar?

Asentí e hizo un gesto para que tomara un asiento.

—Pensé que tal vez podríamos conseguir el almuerzo, llegar a conocernos un poco.

Decidí no decirle que estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo. Dejar que ella pensara que me estaba persiguiendo. Yo era la jefa, debía mantener un aire profesional. Estudié su rostro mientras se sentaba frente a mí. Éramos casi de la misma edad. Estaba un poco arrugada, como si hubiera sido la mejor amiga de una cama de bronceado en los últimos años. Y, podría respetar una buena copa C, pero cuando se adentraba en una doble D's estarías emulando un poco demasiado a Jessica Rabbit.

Cash era sin duda doble D.

—Realmente no conozco mi camino—dijo ella, cruzando las piernas—. Me acabo demudar aquí de DC.

¿Qué debería decir a algo como eso? Realmente no me importaba de dónde era. Sonreí.

—Puedes venir conmigo. ¿Mañana?

Asintió y se levantó. Tenía un tatuaje de un delfín en su tobillo. Extraño para alguien de D.C.

—Genial, nos vemos mañana. —Ella se quedó en la puerta. Pensé que iba a decir algo más, pero en el último minuto salió rápido y dobló la esquina, como si estuviera huyendo de algo.

La vi caminar por el pasillo y pulsar el botón del ascensor. Había algo tan sombrío sobre ella. Peeta probablemente sería capaz de entenderla. Era bueno en cosas así. Estaba casi tentada de dejar que ellos se encontraran, pero luego pensé en la manera como las mujeres reaccionaban ante Peeta, y deseché la idea. La última cosa que necesitaba era que la rubia coqueteara con mi novio. Sólo tendría que mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre ella por mi cuenta.

Cuando fueron seis, me metí en el baño para refrescarme para mi cita con llevaba mi nuevo traje de Chanel blanco. Saqué los pasadores de mi cabello y lo dejé caer sobre mi espalda. El rojo era sorprendente contra el blanco. Yo era hermosa. Lo sabía, los hombres me lo decían todo el tiempo y la mayoría de las mujeres estaban celosas de mí. Tan celosas que era casi imposible mantener amistades.

Peeta entró en mi oficina diez minutos antes, con olor a hojas de pino y luciendo comestible. Siempre llegaba temprano. Actué sorprendida, como si no hubiera pasado los últimos veinte minutos acicalándome en el baño. Me puse de pie para darle un beso y mi estómago revoloteó cuando su lengua se deslizó en mi boca.

—Me gusta esto —dijo, pasando un dedo por el material que adornaba mi escote. Se refería a mi traje, pero con Peeta siempre había un significado por debajo.

—Por qué no lo quitas y ves si te gusta lo que hay debajo —le dije en su boca. Me gustó la idea de bautizar mi nueva oficina.

Él estaba considerando mi oferta, cuando alguien tocó a mi perta.

Me aparté de su pecho, molesta.

—Entre.

Cash abrió la puerta. Su rostro enrojeció cuando nos vio.

—Dios mío, lo siento mucho —dijo ella, retrocediendo—. Venía a preguntar si sabías  
>cómo llegar al Panera más cercano.<p>

Sus ojos viajaron sobre nosotros, haciendo una pausa en la cara de Peeta.

No me gustó la forma en que ella lo miró. Me apreté más cerca, envolviendo mis  
>brazos alrededor de su cuello como un perezoso posesivo.<p>

Mío.

Ella pareció entender mi lenguaje corporal. Las comisuras de sus labios se volvieron  
>ligeramente. Hubo una pausa incómoda, en la que estaba esperando a que ella se fuera. Peeta se aclaró la garganta. Presentaciones, por supuesto.<p>

—Cassandra Wickham, este es mi novio, Peeta —dije, dando la introducción obligatoria. Peeta se separó de mí para darle la mano. No quería que él la tocara. Ella se aferró a su mano por unos demasiados segundos, sonriendo tímidamente.

¿Acaso no me veía parada allí?

—¿Eres nueva en la zona? —preguntó Peeta, soltándole la mano. Se inclinó hacia mí, y me apreté contra su costado. Él conocía mis debilidades, una de ellas era la inseguridad. Siempre que él sentía en esas vibraciones, compensaba excesivamente en el departamento de atención. Perfecto, él era perfecto.

Cash asintió—. Acabo de mudarme aquí hace una semana.

—Cassandra va a trabajar conmigo en el nuevo proyecto —le dije, con fuerza. No tenía ganas de llamarla Cash más.

Sabía lo que venía después. Peeta era un caballero. Si alguien no conocía la ciudad y proclamaba hambre…

—Debes unirte a nosotros para la cena. Íbamos a celebrar.

Me estremecí. Ella no pareció darse cuenta, tal vez porque sus ojos estaban pegados ami novio.

—No me gustaría molest...

Sí, malditamente correcto.

—Por supuesto que no molestas —le dije, rápidamente—. Nos encantaría que te nos  
>unieras.<p>

Sus ojos se movieron a los míos, y no tenía duda de que ella notó lo que estaba diciendo en realidad.

—Pues bien, voy a tomar mi bolso.

Tan pronto como ella estuvo fuera de mi oficina, Peeta me dio un beso en la frente... y luego los labios. Él se sentía atraído por la bondad, lo que era exactamente por qué estaba insegura. No estaba exactamente en la lista buena de Santa. O bien no se había dado cuenta de eso todavía, o estaba demasiado distraído por mis tetas para prestar atención. Admitiéndolo, tenía un muy buen par.

Nos reunimos con Cash en el vestíbulo y ella insistió en ir con nosotros. Casi tuve que empujarla fuera del camino para llegar al asiento delantero. Peeta nos llevó a Seasons 25. Pedimos vino y una copa después, Cash averiguó más acerca de mi novio de lo que yo había hecho en años.

—Por lo tanto, esta chica, tu ex, no dormiría contigo. Perdón por decir esto, pero eres tan jodidamente sexy, ¿cómo es eso posible? ¿Era lesbiana?

Peeta sonrió torcidamente, y me pregunté qué secreto escondía detrás de sus labios sensuales.

Se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior y miró a Cash con lo que yo llamaba, ojos risueños.

—Alguien le hizo daño emocionalmente. Por desgracia, la lastimó también.

—¿Por desgracia? —imitó, con los ojos lanzándose hacia donde yo estaba.

Sentí el aguijón sin ver su rostro.

Peeta llevaba su emoción en su mandíbula. Podía imaginar que estaba apretándola  
>bastante fuerte en este momento. Cogí su mano debajo de la mesa y entrelacé los dedos. Él pensó que estaba ofreciéndole apoyo, pero en realidad sólo necesitaba saber que aún era mío. Quería recordarle que yo era la que estaba sentada en esta mesa con él, no ella.<p>

Se removió en su asiento. Cash le había dado el tercer nivel acerca de cómo nos conocimos. Tan pronto como ella se había aferrado a la idea de que él había estado renuente a ir a la cita a ciegas conmigo, quería saber por qué.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Cash? ¿Cuál es tu historia? —Las pestañas de Cash revolotearon.

Mordí mi sonrisa y me preparé para un paseo salvaje. Peeta tenía un don para buscar información. Estaba bastante segura de que al final de nuestra comida, nos gustaría saber la historia de su vida entera.

Alargó un dedo cuidado hasta deslizar el pelo detrás de su oreja. Estaba ocultando algo. Sabía cómo lucía una mujer con un secreto, miraba una en el espejo todos los días. Las mujeres llevaban sus secretos en sus ojos, y si prestabas atención podrías ver destellos emociones fuertes, escondidas entre una conversación normal. Peeta le preguntó si se había mudado a Florida sola, y di un vistazo rápido hacia abajo, antes de que ella alegremente respondiera—: Sí.

Había tomado una clase de psicología en la universidad que estudiaba el lenguaje corporal. Una de las charlas había sido llamada El Arte De Mentir. Habíamos sido requeridos para ejecutar un experimento junto con la lectura del capítulo, en el que haríamos a una persona que no estaba en la clase, una serie de preguntas. Para mi gran alegría, había descubierto que una persona que estaba recordando algo real miraba hacia arriba y hacia la derecha, mientras que una persona que estaba utilizando la parte creativa de su cerebro, mintiendo, miraba hacia abajo y hacia la izquierda. Cash estaba mirando un montón hacia abajo. Asquerosa. Pequeña mentirosa.

—¿Dónde vive tu familia? —preguntó Peeta. Estaba corriendo un pedazo de mi cabello entre sus dedos. Cash me miró con envidia.

—Oh, están cerca —dijo, evadiendo su pregunta.

—¿Por aquí?

—Mi padre vive aquí. Mi madre vive en Nueva York.

—¿Lo ves a menudo?

Ella negó con la cabeza—. En realidad no.

Otra jodida familia, sin duda. Casi asentí en apoyo.

—Me gustaría tener más tiempo —dijo ella rápidamente—. Sólo he estado tan  
>ocupada con la mudanza. Somos muy cercanos.<p>

Tenía la boca abierta para entregar otra mentira, cuando nuestro mesero llegó con la comida.

Una pena. Quería oírlo. El resto de la comida fue acompañada de una pequeña charla.

Así que, ¿era cercana a su padre?

Debía ser agradable.

* * *

><p><strong>Cash... <strong>

**Este capitulo me parecio aburrido jajaja**

**pero bueno, ahi vieneee el siguiente.**


	37. Chapter 37

**ADAPTACIÓN: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es originalmente llamada Dirty Red (Love Me whit lies #2) de Tarryn Fishes. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin animo de lucro para entretener.**

**CAP. 21**

**.**

**PRESENTE**

Peeta había escondido el barco de mí. ¿Qué más esconde? El conocimiento de que podría haber más está corroyendo mi cerebro. Es todo lo que puedo pensar, hasta prácticamente me estoy ahogando en mi sospecha. He estado frunciendo el ceño tanto que voy a necesitar botox al final. Una cosa es cierta: necesito saber si hay más, incluso si eso significa romper su código de privacidad. Peeta odia que entren en su oficina si él no está allí. Yo siempre le he dado su espacio, viendo que el resto de la casa es mía, pero esta noche el espionaje me llama. Dejé que Cinna se fuera a casa tan pronto como puso a Estella a dormir. Normalmente, hago que se quede por unas horas y vea televisión conmigo, pero en cuanto llegan las siete, prácticamente lo empujo a la puerta. Abro la puerta de su oficina sin dejar de masticar mi rama de apio y enciendo la luz. Casi nunca vengo aquí. Toda la habitación huele a él. Respiro profundamente y siento ganas de llorar de inmediato. Solía acurrucarme en ese olor cada noche, y ahora...

Miro las pilas de libros apilados por todas partes. Realmente no sé cuándo encuentra tiempo para leer. Cuando está en casa con nosotros, está cocinando e interactuando. A pesar del hecho que siempre hay un libro por ahí alrededor de la casa, nunca en realidad lo he visto leyendo. Una vez, estuve ordenando, poniendo los libros que dispersó alrededor de la casa de vuelta en su oficina, cuando su marcador de libros se había caído de una de las novelas que yo llevaba. Inclinándome para recuperarlo del piso, encontré lo que parecía un penique, o al menos algo que solía ser un penique. Ahora, este tenía un mensaje sobre besos estampado en él. Tenía una forma demasiado extraña, demasiado delgado y largo. Lo metí de nuevo en su libro y la próxima vez que salí le compré un marcador real. Era de piel, importado de Italia. Pagué cincuenta dólares al vendedor, pensando que Peeta iba a impresionarse por mi consideración. Cuando me había presentado a él esa noche en la cena, sonrió educadamente y me dio las gracias, sin mostrar algo del entusiasmo que esperaba.

―Sólo pensé que necesitabas uno. Utilizas ese centavo raro, y se cae continuamente…

De inmediato me miró a la cara.

―¿Dónde está? Tú no lo tiraste a la basura, ¿verdad?

Parpadeé hacia él, confundida.

―No, está en tu oficina.

No podía ocultar el dolor en mi voz. Sus ojos se habían suavizado, y llegó a la mesa  
>para besar mi mejilla.<p>

―Gracias, Delly. Fue una buena idea, de verdad. Necesitaba utilizar algo mejor para recordar mi lugar.

―¿Tu lugar?

―En el libro. ―Él sonrió.

Nunca volví a ver el centavo, pero tuve la sensación de que lo había guardado en  
>alguna parte para su custodia. Peeta era extrañamente sentimental.<p>

Haciendo a un lado de una pila de libros en el suelo, me voy a los cajones y empiezo asacar papeles. Facturas, mierda del trabajo, nada importante. El archivador estaba al lado. Navego a través de cada carpeta de archivos, leyendo en voz alta.

―La universidad, contratistas, obras para casas, Discover Card...

Vuelvo a las escrituras de las casas. Sólo tuvimos una casa, aparte ded condominio de Peeta, que ha insistido en mantenerlo. Había tres. La primera dirección era para nuestra casa, el segundo para su condominio, y el tercero...

Me siento mientras mis ojos vagan sobre cada palabra... cada nombre. Me siento como que estoy tratando de cavar a través del cristal. Mi cerebro está desconectado de mis ojos. Me obligo a leer. En el momento en que termino, mis ojos ya no pueden concentrarse en nada. Pongo mi cabeza en su escritorio, los papeles aún aferrados en la mano. Estoy teniendo problemas para respirar. Me pongo a llorar, pero no lágrimas de autocompasión: lágrimas de ira. No puedo creer que me haya hecho esto a mí. No puedo.

Me pongo de pie tan llena de rabia. Estoy dispuesta a hacer algo imprudente. Cojo el teléfono para llamarlo y gritarle. Cuelgo antes de marcar. Me doblo, agarrándome el estómago y un gemido retumba de mis labios. ¿Cómo puede doler tanto? He pasado peores cosas. Me duele. Me duele mucho. Quiero que alguien corte mi corazón para no tener que sentir esto. Él prometió que nunca me haría daño. Prometió cuidar de mí.

Yo sabía que nunca me amó como lo amaba, pero lo quería de todos modos. Sabía que su amor por mí era condicional, pero lo quería de todos modos. Yo sabía que era la segunda opción, pero lo quería de todos modos. Pero, esto era demasiado. Tropezando en su oficina y en el vestíbulo, miro alrededor de mi mansión, mi hermoso pequeño mundo. ¿Había creado esto para cubrir el hedor de mi vida? Un huevo de filigrana asentado en una mesa cerca de la puerta. Es una antigüedad que Peeta me compró en un viaje que hicimos a Cape Cod. Le costó cinco mil dólares.

Lo recojo y lo arrojo a través de la habitación, gritando. Se estrella contra la baldosa, deslizándose por todos lados, como mi vida.

Camino hacia nuestra foto de la boda, que se cierne sobre el sofá. Lo considero por un momento, recordando el día, supuestamente el día más feliz de mi vida. Agarro la escoba, que se apoya en la pared, y golpeo lo más fuerte que puedo el marco de cristal con el mango. La imagen cae de la pared, rompiéndose sobre muebles y aterrizando boca abajo en la mesa de café.

Estella se pone a llorar.

Me limpio la cara con la parte posterior de mi mano y me muevo hacia la escalera un poco contenta de que esté despierta. Necesito a alguien de quien sostenerme.

* * *

><p><strong>QUE CREEN QUE ENCONTRO DELLY?<strong>

**Les dire que mañana aparece nuestra "oportunista" favorita.**

**asi que los esperoo :)**

**& gracias por pasarse diario y comentar CADA capitulo, me hace muy feliz ver que siguen la historia.**

**KatnissScarlett: Gracias por comentar todos los capitulos atrasados. Saludos & pronto saldra Katniss**

**Emily Prentiss**

**X**

**LunaMason**

**Claudia**

**& los que leen & no dejan review tambien.**

**les mando besos**


	38. Chapter 38

**ADAPTACIÓN: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es originalmente llamada Dirty Red (Love Me whit lies #2) de Tarryn Fishes. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin animo de lucro para entretener.**

**CAP. 22**

**.**

**PASADO**

El día de mi boda lucía más como una coronación que como una boda una coronación para mí en un punto. Había ganado mi corona. Tenía, en lo que era posible, el más sexy, más simpático hombre que el mundo tenía para ofrecer. Había vencido al mal, a la bruja de pelo negro en conseguirlo. Me sentía triunfante. Me sentía legalizada. Se sentía como que había tardado mucho en llegar.

Pensé en todas esas cosas, mientras estaba frente al espejo, en mi vestido de marfil. Tenía escote corazón y una falda de sirena. Mi pelo estaba recogido, rizado de forma que parecía una concha de mar, con una flor sujeta en un costado. Había querido usar mi pelo suelto, pero Peeta había pedido que estuviera recogido. Haría cualquier cosa por Peeta.

Miré fuera de la ventana, al extenso patio trasero de mis padres. Los invitados habían comenzado a llegar; los acomodadores estaban guiándolos a sus asientos. El cielo se estaba oscureciendo y las miles de luces que había insistido que pusieron en los arboles finalmente estaban empezando a mostrarse.  
>Una enorme carpa estaba asentada a la izquierda, donde sería la recepción. A la derecha, estaba la piscina de tamaño olímpico. Mis padres habían ordenado un suelo de vidrio para ser colocado sobre la piscina, donde Peeta y yo recitaríamos nuestros votos. Estaríamos caminando en el agua. Me daba vértigo de solo pensar en ello. Las sillas estarían acomodadas alrededor de la piscina. Tendríamos una audiencia alrededor nuestro.<p>

Peeta se había reído cuando lo había visto por primera vez el día anterior. El odiaba la forma en que mi familia trataba de superar a los vecinos.

—El amor es simple —dijo—. Cuanto más pompa le agregues a una boda, menos sincera se vuelve.

Odiaba eso. Las bodas eran el glaseado para el resto de tu vida. Si el glaseado no era bueno ¿Quién querría comprar la magdalena?

Nos miramos en el vidrio por unos buenos quince minutos, antes de que yo dijera «Quería ser la Sirenita.» El primero se rio y luego su cara se volvió seria. Él tomó uno de mis rizos «Será hermoso Dell. Tú siendo la Sirenita. Lo siento, ese fue la parte idiota de mi hablando».

Mi madre irrumpió en la habitación diez minutos antes de la boda. Era la primera vez que la veía en todo el día. Ella se inclinó sobre mí mientras Courtney aplicaba mi pintalabios.  
>Clove, que estaba al otro lado de la habitación dándole los toques finales a su propio maquillaje, encontró mis ojos en el espejo. Ella estaba demasiado familiarizada con mi madre y sus payasadas. Me sofoqué con un ataque de nauseas mientras Courtney secaba mis labios con un papel.<p>

—Hola mamá —dije, dándole una sonrisa.—¿Por qué elegiste ese color Delly Pareces un vampiro.

Me miré en el espejo. Courtney me había estado aplicando un suave maquillaje rojo. Quizá era demasiado gótica para una boda. Agarré un pañuelo de papel y la quité,agarrando un pintalabios rosa en su lugar.

—Probemos con este.

Mi madre miró con satisfacción mientras el nuevo pintalabios era aplicado.

—Todos están aquí. Esta será la boda más impresionante del año, puedo garantizarte eso.

Le sonreí.

—Y la novia más bonita —dijo mi hermana, haciendo sonrojar mis mejillas.

—Y el más sexy novio. —Aportó Clove sobre su hombro.

Me reí, agradecida por su apoyo.

—Si, bueno espero que ella pueda mantenerlo agarrado esta vez —dijo mi madre.  
>Clove dejó caer su aplicador de mascara.<p>

—¡Madre! —espetó Courtney—. Eso fue muy inapropiado. ¿Puedes apagar el modo perra?

Yo nunca habría escapado diciendo algo como eso. Mi madre le frunció el ceño a su hija favorita. Podía sentir la discusión creciendo.  
>Puse una mano en el brazo de Courtney. No quería pelear hoy. Quería que todo fuera perfecto. Dejé ir mi dolor y le sonreí a mi madre.<p>

—Nos amamos el uno al otro —dije con confianza—. No necesito mantenerme agarrada a nada. Él es mío.

Ella arqueó sus cejas perfectas hacia mí, sus labios estaban tirantes.

—Siempre hay algo que ellos aman más —dijo ella—. Sea eso una mujer, un auto o…

Sus palabras murieron, pero las terminé en mi cabeza, u otra hija… Courtney ajena al favoritismo de nuestro padre, hizo que mis mejillas enrojecieran más.

—Eres demasiado morbosa, Madre. No todos los hombres son así.

Mi madre sonrió con indulgencia a su hija menor y pasó una mano por su mejilla.

—No, mi amor —dijo ella—. No para ti.

Yo escuché lo que implicaba. Courtney no lo hizo. Miré su mano en la mejilla de mi hermana y me dolió. Ella nunca me tocó salvo cuando no tuvo más remedio. Incluso cuando era pequeña, era afortunada si obtenía un abrazo en mi cumpleaños. Aprtándome de ellos, pensé en Peeta e inmediatamente me sentí mejor. Nosotros estaríamos empezando nuestra propia familia hoy. Yo nunca, jamás trataría a mi hijo como ellos me habían tratado a mí. No importaba la situación. Peeta iba a ser el mejor padre. Me gustaría poder mirar atrás, a mi antigua vida de tristeza, mientras yo brillaba en una nube color de rosa en mi nueva vida. Peeta.

Lo tenía a él. Tal vez a nadie más, pero él era suficiente para mí.

Cinco minutos antes de que las cosas estuvieran programadas para empezar, hubo un golpe en la puerta. Mi madre ya se había ido y solo Clovey Courtney estaban conmigo. Courtney corrió a ver quién era, mientras Clove me ayudaba a meterme en mis zapatos.

Ella volvió con una media sonrisa—. Es Peeta. Él quiere hablar contigo.

Clove negó con la cabeza.—¡Diablos, No! Él no puede verla aún. Estoy divorciada y ¿sabes qué? Deje que el idiota me viera antes de que nos casáramos. —Ella lo dijo casualmente, como si fuera la única razón por la que su matrimonio se había desmoronado.

Miré a la puerta, mi corazón acelerándose.

—No me importa. Ustedes dos vayan abajo. Las veo en un minuto.

Clove cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho como que ella no iba a ningún lugar.

—Clove —dije—. Brian te dejó porque dormiste con su hermano, no porque te vio en tu vestido de novia. Ahora vete.

Courtney la agarró del brazo antes que ella pudiera replicar y la arrastró fuera de la habitación.

Alisé mi vestido, mirándome rápidamente en el espejo antes de ir a abrir la puerta.¿Sobre qué querría hablarme? De repente, me sentí enferma. ¿Qué si quería terminarlas cosas? ¿Había una buena razón para que el novio demandara hablar con la novia antes de casarse? La abrí completamente.

—Supuestamente tu no debes verme —dije. Él se rio, lo cual inmediatamente me relajó. Un hombre riéndose no viene a terminar con su prometida.

—Date vuelta —dijo él—. Y entraré.

—Está bien.

Me puse de espaldas a la puerta y me alejé unos pasos. Escuché que Peeta entraba. Él se acercó y puso su espalda pegada a la mía. Buscó mis manos, y estuvimos así por un buen minuto hasta que él habló.

—Me voy a dar vuelta… —dijo él.

—¡No!

Se empezó a reír, y supe que estaba bromeando. Apreté sus manos. El las apretó devuelta.

—Delly —su voz dijo mi nombre en un modo que me hizo cerrar los ojos. Todo lo que salía de su lengua sonaba bonito, pero especialmente mi nombre.

—¿Si? —dije suavemente.

—¿Me amas o amas la idea de mí? Me puse rígida, y el acarició la punta de mis dedos con sus pulgares. Traté de sacar mis manos de ahí porque quería ver su cara, pero él me sostuvo firmemente no dejándome ir.

—Solo responde la pregunta, amor.

—Te amo —dije con seguridad—. Tu… ¿Tu sientes lo mismo? —Oh Dios. Él iba a cancelar la boda.

Sentí que mi garganta se cerraba. Dejé caer mi cabeza tomando respiraciones profundas.

—Te amo Delly. No te habría preguntado si te casarías conmigo si no lo hiciera.

_¿Entonces por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación?_

—Entonces, ¿Por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación? —había sonado más segura en mi cabeza. Mi voz tembló.

—"El amor no es suficiente siempre. Solo quiero estar seguro… —su voz murió.

¿Estaba él hablando de Katniss? Quería gritar. Ella estaba aquí con nosotros en nuestro día de boda. ¡Quise decirle que se había ido! Ella lo había superado. Ella era… ella era…una perra inútil que no lo merecía.

¿Yo lo amaba?

Levanté mi barbilla. Si, lo hice… más que lo que ella lo hizo, de todas formas. Si el me necesitaba para hablar con él por esto, lo haría.

—Peeta —dije con mi voz suave—. Hay algo que nunca te dije. Es sobre mi familia.

Tomé un respiro y permití que la verdad se deslizara por mis labios. Era hoy o nunca. Mis palabras estaban llenas de vergüenza y dolor. Peeta, presintiendo algo, me apretó más fuerte.

—Soy adoptada.

Quiso girar alrededor, pero lo mantuve en el lugar. No podía mirarlo todavía. Solo necesitaba sacar esto afuera. En cualquier minuto ellas vendrían a ver que hacíamos, y solo necesitaba terminar esto antes de que lo hicieran.

—Solo, no te des vuelta, sí. Solo… escucha.

—Está bien —dijo él.

—Después de que mis padres se casaron, ellos trataron por tres años tener un bebé. Los doctores le dijeron a mi madre que no podía tener hijos, así que ellos a regañadientes decidieron adoptar. Mi padre es griego, Peeta. El necesitaba un hijo. Ellos decidieron no esperar para una adopción doméstica, que hubiera tomado años. Mi padre tenía conexiones en la embajada Rusa.

—Delly…

Mi corazón casi se derrumbó ante el sonido de su voz.

—Sólo, cállate —dije—. Esto es realmente duro, solo déjame decirlo. —Contuve las  
>lágrimas, no iba a sacrificar mi maquillaje por esto.<p>

—Mi madre biológica tenía dieciséis años y trabajaba en un burdel. Yo no era la niña que ellos querían, pero me trajeron con ellos. Un mes después mi madre descubrió que estaba embarazada. Tuvo un aborto involuntario… supongo que era un niño. Mi padre culpó del aborto al estrés que causaba yo. Aparentemente yo era muy difícil. Ella quedó embarazada de Courtney unos meses después, pero mi padre había perdido a su niño. Supongo que él me ha odiado desde que me volví de el bebé que querían al bebé que había matado al bebé deseado… al bebé de una prostituta.

Hubo un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta.

—Unos minutos más —grité mientras me daba vuelta y hacía que Peeta me mirara a la cara. Él me tomó en sus brazos, con las cejas arqueadas. Sentí su calor metiéndose en mí. Él estuvo quieto por mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Dios, Peeta. Es el pequeño secreto sucio de mi familia. Estaba avergonzada. —Yo tenía que inclinar toda mi cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a la cara. El me hacía sentir pequeña y protegida.

—No tienes nada por lo que sentirte avergonzada. Son ellos… no lo puedo ni siquiera imaginar. —El negó con la cabeza—. ¿Es por eso que tu padre no va a caminar contigo por el pasillo hoy? —el entrecerró sus ojos y yo me ruboricé. Le había dicho que la enfermedad de mi padre estaba amenazándolo. Asentí. Mi padre me había dicho la semana anterior que él no me escoltaría al altar. Realmente tampoco lo esperaba de él.

Peeta maldijo. Raramente maldecía enfrente de mí. Podía ver que tan enojado estaba.

—Eso es por lo que te dio el trabajo —no era una pregunta. Él estaba poniendo las piezas juntas. Asentí. El lucía tan furioso; supe que mi plan estaba funcionando.

—Peeta… no me dejes —mi labio temblaba—. Por favor… te amo.

Me agarró casi con brusquedad y tiró de mí a sus brazos. Me agarré a él, sin preocuparme por el maquillaje o el pelo. Esta era la forma de penetrar en su corazón. Había jugado con su compasión, y había jugado con su necesidad de proteger las cosas que estaban rotas y perdidas.

Los golpes en la puerta se reanudaron. Peeta me sostuvo con su brazo y me miró. Algo había cambiado en sus ojos. Me había convertido en algo más para él en el momento en el cual había compartido mi secreto. ¿Sabía que esto iba a pasar? ¿Había contenido intencionalmente el decirle la verdad en caso de que algo así hubiera pasado?

Suavemente corrió un dedo por la línea de mi pelo, hacia mi frente, por mi nariz, sobre mis labios y abajo por mi cuello.

—Eres muy fuerte —dijo él—. ¿Puedo caminar contigo hasta el altar?

Mi corazón me golpeo, patinó, voló… hizo un jodido baile feliz. Él iba a casarse conmigo.

—Si por favor.

—Delly…

—¿Si?

—No te lastimaré, cuidaré de ti. ¿Crees en mí?

—Sí. —Mentí.

* * *

><p><strong>El día de la boda.<strong>

**Aqui se ve lo manipuladora que puede ser Delly, -a pesar de que es verdad la historia- solo lo hizo para asegurar a Peeta. La verdad me da un poco de lastima, ella sabe que no la ama lo suficiente... que existe alguien mas y se aferra a el.**

**Bueno en el proximo capitulos aparece Katniss ;)**


	39. Chapter 39

**ADAPTACIÓN: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es originalmente llamada Dirty Red (Love Me whit lies #2) de Tarryn Fishes. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin animo de lucro para entretener.**

**CAP. 22**

**.**

**PRESENTE**

Ella se ve igual. Pelo negro colgando salvajemente hasta su cintura. Se parece casi a una gitana en sus pantalones de lino verde azulado y en su camisa crema ligera que cuelga de un hombro definido. Observo sus pendientes de oro, que son lo suficiente grandes para encajarlo en mi mano. Hacen su mirada exótica y ligeramente peligrosa. Siempre me ha hecho sentirme plana.

Sus ojos vagan sobre el puñado de ocupantes en el comedor, en busca de un rostro conocido: un hombre de avanzada edad, una pareja compartiendo el mismo lado de la cabina, dos servidores que doblan vajilla de plata en servilletas… y a mí.

Veo a la impresión superar sus facciones, la separación de sus labios, la leve extensión del blanco alrededor de su iris. De repente, ella se pone rígida. Sus ojos recorren a las cuatro esquinas de la habitación, y sé que ella lo está buscando. Sacudo la cabeza para decirle que él no está aquí. Tomo un sorbo de mi café y espero.

Ella se mueve con un propósito hacia mi mesa. Cuando llega donde me estoy sentado, no se sienta, pero me mira con expectación.

— ¿Un viejo cliente?— dice con sequedad.

— ¿Bueno, lo soy, no es así? — le hago señas para que se siente. Había enviado un mensaje anónimo a su oficina, afirmando que era un viejo cliente desesperado en un problema jurídico. Le había pedido que me encontrara en una cafetería llamada Tiffany. No tenía idea de si ella vendría o no, pero era mejor que aparecerse en su oficina.

Ella se desliza con cautela en el asiento frente a mí, nunca apartando los ojos de mi cara.

— Bien, ¿Qué diablos quieres?

Me estremezco. Louboutins o no, ella sigue siendo la misma grosera pobre que solía ser.

—Pensé que tal vez podrías revisar estos documentos para mí —meto la mano en mi bolso y saco los papeles que había robado del archivador de Peeta. Colocándolos sobre la mesa, los deslizo hacia ella.

— ¿Qué es esto? — pregunta. Me observa desagradablemente. ¿Cómo se atreve ella a mirarme de esa forma? Por si sola ha arruinado mi vida. Yo lo hubiera tenido todo sino fuera por sus extralimitadas manos retorcidas.

Probablemente también hubiera estado en prisión. Aparto ese pensamiento. Ahora no es el momento para la gratitud. Ahora es el tiempo de las respuestas. Empujo el documento delante de ella.

—Échale un vistazo. Velo por ti misma.

Sin mover la cabeza, ella mira hacia los documentos y luego devuelta a mí. Se trata de una suave, dura, impresionante pieza de intimidación. El arte de su lenguaje corporales algo para ser admirado.

— ¿Por qué tengo que hacer eso? — dice.

Me hace sentir frío. Hago una retrospectiva de estar en el banquillo de testigos y mi pulso cardiaco alcanza su máximo. Practico para ver si también yo lo puedo hacer.

—Es de Peeta—digo, solo moviendo mis labios.

No sé si es la mención de su nombre o si mi imitación de lenguaje corporal está funcionando, pero ella se tensa.

Un mesero se acerca a nuestra mesa. Katniss toma los papeles.

—Tráigale un café, dos sobrecitos de crema en polvo— digo, despidiéndolo. Él se aleja rápidamente. Katniss, quien está leyendo, brevemente me echa un vistazo. Me pasé casi todos los días con ella durante nueve meses. Sé lo que le gusta.

Bebo a sorbos mi café mientras lee, mirando su rostro.

Su café llega. Sin alzar la vista, abre los sobrecitos de las cremas y los vierte en su la taza. Levanta la taza a sus labios, pero a medio camino su mano se detiene. El café se derrama en la mesa mientras baja bruscamente la taza.

Repentinamente, se levanta.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Retrocede alejándose de la mesa, negando con su cabeza.

— ¿Por qué esta mi nombre allí?

Paso mi lengua por todos mis dientes.

— Estaba esperando que me dijeras eso.

Se escapa por la puerta. Me levanto, lanzo un billete de veinte en la mesa y voy tras ella.

La sigo en el estacionamiento y la arrincono en el quiosco de periódicos.

—¡No estas explicando porque tu nombre está en esta escritura junto al de mi esposo!

Su rostro bañado en rubor. Ella sacude su cabeza.

—No lo sé, Delly. Él nunca… no lo sé.

Se cubre su cara con sus manos, y oigo su sollozo. Eso solo hace que me enfade más.

Tomo un paso amenazador hacia ella.

—Estas durmiendo con él ¿no es así?

Levanta sus manos y me fulmina con la mirada.

—No. ¡Por supuesto que no! Amo a mi marido —claramente se ve insultada por  
>acusarla de tal cosa.<p>

—¡Yo amo al mío! —mi voz se agrieta—. Entonces ¿Por qué él te ama?

—No me ama —dice simplemente—. Él te eligió. —Le duele darme esas ver palabras. Puedo ver la emoción saliendo de su piel.

Sostengo la escritura y lo agito.

—Te compró una casa. ¿Por qué mierda te compró una casa?

Agarra la escritura de mis dedos, y apunta a una fecha.

—¿Te perdiste este pequeño detalle? Mucho antes de ti, Delly —lo empuja de vuelta en mi pecho—. Pero, tú sabes eso. Por lo tanto ¿porque realmente me engañaste para venir aquí?

Trago una reacción nerviosa. La mira y sonríe cruelmente.

—Los debería haber dejado lanzarte a la prisión, lo sabes.

Se aleja, caminando hacia la puerta de su auto. Su declaración me enfurece. La sigo, cavando las uñas en mis palmas. Respiro a través de mi nariz.

— ¿Para qué así lo puedas tener? —hablo sin tino. Mi sangre late en mis oídos. Todo tiempo me hago la misma pregunta. Lo digo otra vez— ¿Deberías haber pedido el caso para así tenerlo?

Ella se congela, me mira por encima de su hombro.

—Sí.

No me esperaba la verdad. Me asusta. Abro mi boca en un esfuerzo para que las  
>palabras salgan.<p>

—Creía que amabas a tu esposo.

Exhala través de su nariz. La acción me recuerda a un caballo agitado. Sus ojos vagan desde mis zapatos y aterriza con repugnancia en mi cara.

—También amo al tuyo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí esta la pequeña aparición de Katniss.<strong>

**Eran las escrituras de una casa a nombre de ellos 3**

**La verdad es que no se que buscaba Delly o que pretendia, pero es obvio que es una mujer desesperada. pobre.**

**Gracias chicas por sus comentarios.**

**Que bueno que les guste la historia y que pasen a leerla :)**

**Emybax**

**Lunamason**

**Dama de sombras**

**Luucy (gracias por comentar en Tenias que ser tu, me alegro que te gustara.)**

**Claudia**

**Emily**

**X**

**:)) NOS LEEMOS MAÑANA!**


	40. Chapter 40

**ADAPTACIÓN: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es originalmente llamada Dirty Red (Love Me whit lies #2) de Tarryn Fishes. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin animo de lucro para entretener.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 24<strong>

**.**

**PASADO**

Antes de Peeta y yo nos casáramos, rara vez les permití a mis padres estar cerca de él por temor a que sus opiniones podrían contagiarlo a él, y empezaría a mirarme como ellos. La mayoría de mis otros novios no se habían percatado de sus insultos velados y crianza fría. Peeta era inteligente, vería a través de ellos, a través de mí, y empezaría a hacer preguntas. No quería las preguntas o la eventual resignación que traería: Delly es una decepción. Ella no es el verdadero negocio, sólo la hija de segunda mano. No me gustaba que nadie sepa mi mierda. Así que, durante los dos años de nuestro noviazgo, lo mantenía adentro y fuera de eventos sociales con mi familia con una meticulosa precisión. Fue agotador en su mayor parte, asegurándome de que nadie dijera demasiado, que las conversaciones no se sumerjan demasiado profundo. Después de la boda, eso cambió. Tal vez, me sentí más cómoda, ya que tenía el compromiso, o tal vez era el hecho de que por fin le había dicho la verdad acerca de dónde vengo.

Nos invitaron formalmente a asistir a la cena en su casa una semana después de regresar de nuestra luna de miel. Peeta estaba todavía erizado por el hecho de que mi padre no caminó hacia el altar.

—No quiero ir, Delly. Lo que hizo fue una falta de respeto a ti. Tiene suerte de que no le armé un escándalo en la boda. No voy a dejar que te trate así.

Me encantó eso. Me sentí más valiosa en esos cinco segundos de lo que sentido en años.

—Por favor—, me estiré de puntillas y le bese la barbilla. —Vamos a mantener la paz. Amo a mi hermana. No quiero causar una ruptura.

Agarró mis brazos y apretó suavemente, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Si dice una palabra, Delly, una palabra que no me gusta…

—¿Vas a darle un puñetazo en la cara?—, dije con firmeza.

Él sonrió torcidamente y me besó en la boca más o menos, justo como a mí me  
>gustaba.<p>

—Voy a darle un puñetazo en la cara si sirve pato. No me gusta el pato.

Me reí en sus labios.

—¿Qué pasa si él dice la broma de buceo?

—Eso también — lo golpearé por la broma.

Nos movíamos hacia el dormitorio, nuestros pies arrastrándose juntos, nuestros  
>labios no muy distantes.<p>

Entrelacé mis dedos en su pelo, los bordes de mis pensamientos deshilachados hasta que se vino abajo, y lo único que podía pensar era su tacto y su voz ronca en mi oído.

Más tarde esa noche, fuimos de la mano a la puerta de mis padres. Dos semanas en las Maldivas nos habían dejado bronceados y relajados, y todavía estábamos flotando en nuestra tregua de vacaciones, riendo y besándonos y tocándonos como si uno de nosotros podría desaparecer.

Peeta era finalmente mío. Mientras mi mano buscaba el pomo de la puerta, mis pensamientos se fueron fugazmente a mi némesis. Mis labios se encontraron con una sonrisa tan arraigada en triunfo que Peeta inclinó la cabeza hacia mí con curiosidad.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

Encogí los hombros.

—Estoy feliz, eso es todo. Todo es perfecto. —Me hubiera gustado decir: Dum, dum, labruja ha muerto...

Pero, la bruja no estaba muerta. Ella estaba en Texas, lo que era lo suficientemente bueno.

Mis padres y mi hermana estaban en la habitación de la familia. Miraron expectantes a Peeta cuando entramos, casi como si lo estuvieran esperando para anunciar que me estaba dejando. Hubo unos torpes treinta segundos de silencio antes de que mi hermana se levantara a abrazarnos.

—¿Cómo fue? Cuéntamelo todo. —Me agarró la mano y me llevó hacia el sofá. Eché un vistazo a Peeta, quien estaba estrechando la mano de mi padre. A Papá le gusta gustaba tanto que me preguntaba qué pensaría del hecho de que Peeta lo odiaba. entí una satisfacción enferma sabiendo eso, que giré a Peeta contra él. Mi padre creía que él podría tener a quien sea, y él realmente quería la adoración de todos... excepto la mía.

—Fue hermoso—, le aseguré—. Muy romántico.

Una rápida mirada a Peeta.

Se acercó a mí.

—Han estado toda la mañana quejándose sobre cuánto les costó la boda —dijo—. No toques el tema.

Sentí que mis mejillas se ponían calientes. Este era el comportamiento típico de mis padres. Por supuesto que pagarían la boda de su hija mayor. Por supuesto que sería extravagante y exagerada para impresionar a sus amigos. Por supuesto que les molesta después de cuánto dinero habían tenido que pagar por alguien que no era realmente de su sangre. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podían hacer? Nadie sabía que yo no era realmente suya. Hacer menos habría arrojado una sombra sobre su perfecta imagen como padres amorosos.

Por favor, Dios, por favor no dejes que digan nada frente a Peeta.

Mi hermana tenía en la mano un vaso de vino tinto. Lo tomé de ella y bebí un trago.

Mi madre estaba caminando hacia nosotros, cada uno de sus pasos de pajarito tirando una cadena fresca de temor a la vanguardia de mi mente.

—Realmente deberías mantenerte alejada del sol, Delly—, dijo ella, y se sentó frente a mí. Miré a mi brazo de color bronce. A pesar del hecho de que yo era de piel blanca y tenía el pelo rojo, me bronceaba como un italiano.

—Pareces tonta con el color, te ves si hubieras ido a uno de esos bronceados de spray.

—Se ve bien, madre —soltó mi hermana—. Sólo porque tienes miedo del sol, no significa que tenemos que tenerlo.

Le disparé a mi hermana una mirada de agradecimiento y me tensé para el próximo comentario mordaz.

—Peeta se ve bien — dijo, mirando hacia donde estaba aún hablando con mi padre—.Muy apuesto. Siempre pensé que sería un buen partido para ti, Courtney.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, mi visión se nubló. Courtney hizo un sonido de ira en la parte posterior de su garganta.

—Eso es muy salvajemente inapropiado —dijo entre dientes—. No sólo no es perfectamente mi tipo, sino que Delly y Peeta van juntos mejor que cualquier pareja que conozco. Todo el mundo lo dice.

Mi madre levantó las cejas. Encontré mi lengua.

—¿Por qué siquiera dices algo así? —le dije—. Después de todo lo que hiciste para ayudarme ...

Ella resopló y tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino.

—Una mujer no debería tener que luchar tan duro para estar con un hombre. Él debe simplemente quererla...

Mi hermana estaba mirando desde una de nosotras a la otra.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Los ojos de mi madre se clavaron en los míos en una silenciosa advertencia.

—La cena debe estar lista —dijo—. ¿Por qué no nos dirigimos al comedor?

Mattia todavía hace la mayoría de las comidas de mis padres. Ella había estado con mi familia desde que era una niña. Yo siempre esperaba a su comida. Esta noche, era salmón con arroz pilaf y un glaseado de mostaza y miel. Ella me apretó el hombro mientras dejaba mi plato delante de mí.

—Felicitaciones —susurró en mi oído. Le sonreí. Yo quería que ella viniera a la boda,pero mis padres pensaron que era inapropiado.

—Tengo algo para ti —dijo ella—, sólo una pequeña cosa. Lo dejaré en la cocina para usted.

Asentí con la cabeza hacia ella, con la esperanza de que mi madre no hubiera oído. Mi madre tenía un don para hacer gestos cordiales vistos tontos y cómicos.  
>Mattia salió de la habitación después de colocar el último plato, y volví mi atención a la conversación que mi padre tenía con Peeta. A pesar de sus sentimientos actuales hacia mis padres, Peeta fue sereno y respetuoso, respondiendo preguntas y comunicándose en una secuencia perfecta.<br>Era un genio social. Lo atribuí al hecho de que parecía ser capaz de llegar a la esencia de cada persona que conocía en una reunión, y de ahí en adelante, sabía de forma automática cómo manipular sus estados de ánimo. Le había visto hacer una pregunta tras pregunta a un extraño, hasta que rompía sus defensas. En un principio, el tema de su interés parecía ligeramente vigilado, dando respuestas censuradas. Él programaba en sus preguntas un sondeo con bromas y comentarios autocríticos que marcan a la persona con facilidad. Nunca juzgaba. Entrecerraba los ojos cuando le tocó el turno ala otra persona a hablar, un poco encantador con el lenguaje corporal que decía: ustedes tan interesante, siga hablando. Me encantaba verlo hablar con la gente. Me encantaba verlos caer por él. Al final de una conversación con Peeta, la gente estaba tan colgada con él, que parecían decepcionados cuando terminaba la interacción. A él realmente le importaba, esa era la diferencia entre Peeta y alguien que sólo estaba siendo entrometido. Gente colgada con esa rapidez.

Peeta era mío. Finalmente era todo mío. Le sonreí a mi salmón, y mi hermana me dio una patada bajo la mesa.

—¿Qué? —Articulé hacia ella. Sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo.

Después de la cena, nos mudamos de nuevo a la sala de estar. Mi padre era de la vieja escuela, sacó las copas y cigarros, tan pronto como nos sentamos. Peeta declinó cortésmente el cigarro, pero tomó un dedo de whisky. Me senté junto a él, mientras mi madre y mi hermana desaparecieron en otra parte de la casa. Este era el tiempo de hombres, pero no dejaba a _sólo mío_ con mi padre. No cuando estaba enfadado conmigo por el dinero que había gastado para la boda.

—¿Cuáles son tus planes? —preguntó papá, deliberadamente ignorándome y mirando a mi marido. Sopló un poco de tabaco de su labio, y apartó la mirada. Sus gestos estaban empezando a molestarme.

Peeta se humedeció los labios.

—Pusimos una oferta por una casa. Estamos esperando tener noticias de ellos.

—Espero que no tengas intención en mantener a Delly en casa. La necesito de vuelta en la oficina.

Peeta se puso rígido. Pude leer su lenguaje corporal como si fuera el mío. Quería escuchar lo que él diría al gran y poderoso brazo fuerte.

—No tengo la intención de mantenerla en ninguna parte —dijo—. Aparte de mi cama, ella es libre de ir y venir como le plazca.

Me atraganté con mi saliva. Me entraron ganas de reír al ver la expresión en el rostro de mi padre. Él era crudo, yo le había oído hacer todo tipo de bromas, pero el comentario de Peeta lo había desarmado. Peeta probablemente sabía que lo haría, pequeño manipulador brillante que era.

Mi padre se aclaró la garganta, una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Peeta se volvió hacia mí.

— ¿Tiene planes de volver al trabajo, Delly?

Papá no estaba acostumbrado a esto. Quería echar un vistazo para ver cómo estaba  
>manejando su <em>no<em> hija siendo preguntada por su opinión.

—No lo sé —le dije—. Podría pensar en ello…

¿Por qué me quiere de vuelva? Tenía toda una horda de empleados para jugar su juego corporativo. Tal vez, ¿esto era él intentando? ¿De… ser mi padre? ¿Mi jefe? Me sorprendió que incluso sugiriera que vuelva a trabajar, ya que él creía que cuando una mujer se casa, su lugar estaba en la casa.

Mi padre cambió de táctica en el último minuto, girando su cuerpo hacia mí, se inclinó a sí mismo lejos de Peeta, haciéndome el único receptáculo de su atención.

Lindo.

—¿Qué dices, Delly? Has sido activa desde que llegaste. Te necesitamos para terminar este proyecto.

Por mucho que quería decir que no, no podía. Sería culpa del alcohol, o mi adicción persistente para complacer al único hombre que no me quiere, pero no podía alejarme cuando me estaba pidiendo volver. Tenía una necesidad de probar que estaba equivocado acerca de mí. Que yo no era la hija de una puta sin valor, sino un activo valioso para su familia.

Asentí con la cabeza, sintiéndome débil por la flexión. Me estaba usando para algo. No podía entender el qué todavía. Mi maldita alma herida. Peeta me estaba mirando. Le sonreí, mis ojos sin ninguna duda traicionando mi inquietud. Él podía ver todo el camino por mi garganta, hasta el lugar donde mi corazón latía. Gracias a Dios que tenía suficiente clase como para no mencionarlo.

De camino a casa, Peeta me preguntó si realmente quería volver.

—Dijiste que habías terminado.

Miré impacientemente por mi ventana, contando las luces de los autos que nos  
>pasaron.<p>

—Lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿por qué vas a volver? No le debes nada, Delly.

—Sólo déjame hacer esto sin psicoanalizar mis miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—Muy bien. Sólo prométeme una cosa. —Lo miré. Peeta realmente no pedía  
>promesas.<p>

—Si él saca un truco como lo hizo en la boda, te alejas y no miras hacia atrás.

—Está bien —le dije.

Eché un vistazo a mi regazo donde estaba el presente de Mattia, envuelto en papel  
>blanco perlado con campanas adornadas en ella. Deslizando mí uña debajo de la cinta, tiré del envoltorio para revelar un set de azúcar y crema. Era barato, el tipo que podemos encontrar en Marshalls, con cuerpos de vidrio y mango de plata, pero era de Mattia y me encantó.<p>

Mattia había sido la única en mi casa que me daba abrazos. Contaba con sus abrazos. Estaba a punto de bajar el radio cuando Peeta le subió.

Coldplay, él los escuchaba como si estuvieran susurrando verdades para él. Nunca entendí la fascinación. Siempre estaban tratando de cubrir grandes conceptos con empeines de piano. Tamborileé mis dedos en el reposa brazos mientras esperaba a que la canción terminara. Como si cualquier persona podía arreglar cualquier otra persona. Si eso fuera cierto, a Peeta no le gustaría la música de Debbie Downer, él escucha mierda feliz que representaba nuestra relación. Cuando lo conocí, se ahogaba en su emoción por alguna mujer que le había roto el corazón. Pasé años tratando de sacarlo de ello, sólo para obtener una especie de satisfacción flotante que venía y se iba, según el día. Iríamos semanas en un momento siendo felices entre nosotros y de repente, el viento iba a cambiar de dirección, y Peeta se convertiría en la persona melancólica, y oscura que me encontré primero en la fiesta del yate.

En este momento... en este momento... en este día, él era feliz. Miré su cara mientras cantaba la letra de la canción y enlazaba a nuestros dedos. Me dijo que podía confiaren él.

* * *

><p><strong>No se, Peeta es un amor y siento que desde que se despidio de Katniss en Roma el en verdad intento amar a Delly, si la perra no fuera tan intrigosa, manipuladora y estuviera obsecionada con Katniss quiza, pudiera haber ganado. Creo que el dio todo para que la relacion funcionara. <strong>

**:)**

**Lamento no haber actualizado ayer como de costumbre, como es vacaciones tengo casa llena y muchos familiares.**

**Ya viene el segundo cap.**

**Saludos!**


	41. Chapter 41

**ADAPTACIÓN: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es originalmente llamada Dirty Red (Love Me whit lies #2) de Tarryn Fishes. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin animo de lucro para entretener.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 25<strong>

**.**

**PRESENTE**

A medida que manejo a casa de regreso de mi reunión con Katniss, intermitentemente sollozo y maldigo. El mundo entero está nadando dentro y fuera de foco mientras evalúo las posibilidades de perder a mi marido. Las palabras de Katniss se mezclan con mis pensamientos hasta que casi choco con un camión de basura. Tan pronto como entro por la puerta principal, voy directo afuera donde Cinna tiene a Estella sobre una manta. La alzo y la sostengo contra mi pecho. Ella se menea y deja escapar un gemido de protesta. Cinna la agarra, y ella deja de llorar. Se la quito a Cinna.

—Tómate el día libre —digo, estudiando su carita arrugada—. Es hora de que aprenda de una maldita vez a gustarle.

Cinna levanta una ceja. Estoy a punto de decirle que no me gusta la mirada en su cara,cuando él se da la vuelta y se aleja.  
>Puedo verlo atravesar las puertas francesas. Agarra sus llaves del mostrador de la cocina y avanzar sin dar una mirada hacia atrás. Vuelvo a mirar a Estella.<p>

—Quizás podemos intentar esto nuevamente. Si podemos descubrir cómo gustarnos mutuamente, tu papi podría quedarse.

Agita sus puñitos y parpadea hacia mí. Realmente es linda.

Estiro mis piernas y la pongo sobre mis muslos. Le hablo por los siguientes treinta minutos acerca de la vida hasta que empieza a gritarme. Entonces entramos a la casa para comer. Luego de ponerla en la cama, me pongo una sexy pieza de lencería y espero. Cuarenta minutos después, escucho su llave en la cerradura.

Cuando corro hacia el vestíbulo, Peeta está cerrando la puerta principal detrás de él. Me quedo inmóvil, y cuando alza la mirada hacia mí, no estoy segura de quién parece más nervioso.

—Solamente vine para recoger algunas de mis cosas.

No me mira. Doy unos pocos pasos hacia él. Quiero tocarlo, decirle que lo lamento.

—Peeta, háblame… por favor.

Fija sus ojos en mí, y no veo nada de la calidez que solía haber en ellos. Me echo hacia atrás. ¿Todo entre nosotros ha desaparecido?

—Regresaré mañana por ella. Hay unas pocas cosas que necesito recoger — una mano en su pecho y se queda inmóvil.

Me agarra la muñeca.

—No. —Esta vez me mira a los ojos—. Usas el sexo como un arma. No estoy interesado.

—Está bien cuando Katniss lo usa, ¿no yo? —Las palabras salen antes de que pueda detenerlas.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Pienso en mi conversación con Cinna. Si quiero saber acerca de su relación con Katniss,ahora probablemente sea el momento de preguntar, ya que ya está enojado conmigo.

—¿Por qué nunca dormiste con ella?

Peeta reacciona instantáneamente, agarrándome por los hombros y moviéndome fuera de su camino. Se dirige a las escaleras. Lo sigo.

—Vamos, Peeta. Dejaste que usara el sexo, o la falta de ello, como un arma. ¿Por qué?

Me fulmina con la mirada.

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando.

—Tal vez. Pero eso se debe a que nunca hablaste de ella. Y, quiero saber exactamente lo que pasó entre ustedes dos.

—Ella me dejó —dice—. Fin de la historia.

—¿Qué hay de la segunda vez? —lo desafío—. ¿Durante tu amnesia?

—Me volvió a dejar.

Su admisión me corta, profundamente.

—¿Por qué nunca hablaste conmigo de lo que ella hizo? ¿Cuándo ella volvió y te  
>mintió?<p>

—¿Por qué tú nunca preguntaste? —contradice.

—No quería saber…

Empieza a darse la vuelta.

—Pero, ahora sí —digo.

—No.

—¿No? —Lo sigo arriba a los primeros escalones—. Quiero saber por qué la  
>contrataste como mi abogada… por qué no estabas enojado con ella por mentirte.<p>

Se da la vuelta con tanta rapidez que casi me caigo.

—La contraté como tu abogada porque supe que ganaría. Estaba enojado con ella…  
>todavía lo estoy.<p>

—¿Por qué? —grito detrás de él, pero él ya se ha ido.

* * *

><p><strong>Delly no aprende...<strong>

**Bueno muchs gracias a los que leen & siguen esta historia.**

**LunaMason**

**Tita Mellark**

**Emily Prentiss**

**KatnissScarlett**

**Luucy: **Delly es adoptada. Y la escritura de la casa estaba a nombre de Katniss y Peeta. Osea que Peeta compro en el pasado una casa para ella.

**Claudia**

**Anniee Black**

**X**

**Emybay**

**LES MANDO BESOS & ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**


	42. Chapter 42

**ADAPTACIÓN: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es originalmente llamada Dirty Red (Love Me whit lies #2) de Tarryn Fishes. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin animo de lucro para entretener.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 26<strong>

**.**

**PASADO**

Una cosa para saber de mí: excavo. Si no puedo encontrarlo… excavo más profundo, más fuerte. Excavo hasta que lo encuentro. La única cosa en la que no podía excavar era mi propia mente. No quería verlo.

Mi padre estaba actuando extraño, incluso para él. Además, lo encontré tragando un puñado de píldoras. Las únicas píldoras que había visto que tomara eran vitaminas. Estas no eran vitaminas. Encontré la botella encima de los cajones de su escritorio.

La botella decía que era un Vasodilatador —un medicamento para la alta presión sanguínea—, pero también mezclado en la misma botella había una píldora que yo conocía, Klonopin, una píldora anti-ansiedad. Mi padre tenía ansiedad. Quería saber por cuánto tiempo había estado tomándolas, y por qué las estaba tomando. Mi padre siempre había sido el hombre más saludable que había conocido. Él tenía sesenta y tenía su six-pack. Era un six-pack de hombres adultos mayores, pero aun así. Él se reía de la gente que sufría cosas como depresión y ansiedad, lo que era irónico desde que él tenía medicamentos.

Llamé a mi madre.

Su voz trinaba desde el otro lado de la línea cuando le pregunté por las píldoras.

—Él está bien —me afirmó—. Ya sabes cómo se ponen las cosas en la oficina. Está bajo estrés y esta es una nueva medicina que está probando.

Acerqué más el auricular a mi oído. Cualquier cosas que dijera desde aquí podría terminar la conversación o decirme exactamente lo que necesitaba saber. Abrí mi copia de Manipular a Mamá 101.

Por lo que sabía, las pruebas de la nueva medicina, Prenavene eran exitosas. Diariamente, tenía que firmar papeles que Cash o mi padre enviaban a mi oficina. La medicina había estado en esta fase de pruebas por más de cinco años. Estábamos en la fase final hacia ponerla finalmente en el mercado. ¿Cómo mi padre estaría teniendo ansiedad por un proyecto exitoso?

—Apuesto a que él es un desastre —dije, tratando con todo mi esfuerzo sonar comprensiva. Casi podía verla asentir en el otro lado de la línea.

—Desearía que solo pudiera darle un golpe a ese hombre terrible —murmuró ella en el auricular—, reclamando que Prenavene había producido su ataque cardiaco. Ya sabes, tu padre contrató a un investigador privado. El hombre era un ataque cardíaco caminante. Tiene toda una historia de ello en su familia y él pesa más de ciento treinta kilos.

Ella dijo _ciento treinta kilos_ como si fuera un insulto. Me tomó unos cuantos segundos envolver mi mente alrededor de las palabras_ ataque cardíaco_.

Mierda.

¿Por qué no había escuchado de esto? ¡Un ataque cardíaco durante el periodo de pruebas de una medicina es enorme! Era suficiente para terminar con las pruebas hasta que la medicina fuera reformulada. Era difícil decir algo después de ese anuncio ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él arriesgaría todo? No quería que ella supiera que había dicho algo que en lo que yo obviamente no estaba lista para conocer, y la escuché parlotear por los siguientes minutos. Necesitaba usarla para obtener más información. Tragué la traición en mi garganta y le dije que tenía otra llamada entrante.

¿Por qué él me guardaría algo así a mí? ¿Por qué ellos no habían terminado las pruebas? Pensé en llamarle a Cash, pero su lealtad obviamente estaba con mi padre si ella aún no me había dicho. Iba a tener que averiguar esto por mí misma. Dinero. Eso tenía que ser. En la última junta, él mencionó una caída en nuestras ventas. Prenavene era nuestra manera de traer a la empresa de regreso. ¿Realmente estábamos así de desesperados por la nueva medicina que él había algo como esto? ¿Arriesgar todo?

La mañana siguiente, fui temprano a la oficina. Mi papá llega puntualmente a las seis en punto de cada día. Tenía una hora antes de que él llegara. Tenía un juego de llaves de repuesto de su oficina. Abrí la puerta y encendí la luz. Parándome junto a su computadora, la encendí, poniendo mis dedos en su escritorio. Su nivel de acceso en su sistema era más alto que el mío. Necesitaría sus contraseñas para acceder a sus archivos.

Maldiciendo, puse el aniversario de bodas de mis padres. «Código Incorrecto» apareció en la pantalla. Ese era una horrible manera de suponer de mi parte: él no era exactamente del tipo sentimental.

Intenté con fechas de cumpleaños, el de mi hermana y el mío. Nada. Finalmente, intenté con las coordenadas de su cabaña de cacería en Carolina del Norte. El sistema mágicamente se abrió, y tenía el enorme logotipo de OPI-Gem enfrente de mí. Le di clic al ícono marcado con Prenavene y me puse a investigar.

Era verdad. Oh Dios, era verdad. Para el momento en que cerré la puerta de su oficina, tenía suficiente información para cerrar la compañía de mi padre y ponerlo en prisión por el resto de su vida. La peor parte era que quería hacerlo. No, no quería. Él era mi padre… bueno, algo así. Él me crió. O quizás Mattia me crió. Ya no estaba segura.

Mi cabeza me latía mientras hacía mi camino al elevador. Iba a decir que estaba enferma. No podía mirar a toda esa gente en la cara cuando sabía lo que sabía. Tenía que buscar una manera de resolverlo. Buscar una manera de saber exactamente quién estaba envuelto y quién había estado en la oscuridad como yo. Mi cabeza estaba abajo cuando se abrieron las puertas. Cuando miré arriba él estaba parado enfrente de mí, con un periódico metido debajo de su brazo. Mierda, ¿por qué no pensé en tomar las escaleras? Puse mus hombros hacia atrás, forzando una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, papi.

Él me asintió, saliendo del elevador. Y de repente se detuvo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí tan temprano?

Una mentira salió de mi lengua tan fácilmente.

—No me siento bien hoy. Solo vine a recoger algo de trabajo. Me tomaré el día libre.

Él entrecerró sus ojos.

—Te miras bien. Ve a casa y cámbiate y regresas. Te necesito hoy aquí.

—Estoy enferma —dije, como si no me hubiera escuchado la primera vez.

—Esta es una compañía farmacéutica, Anastasia. Agarra unas muestras del  
>almacenamiento y medícate a ti misma.<p>

Miré el pasillo vacío por un minuto antes de que él desapareciera en su oficina.¿Acababa eso de pasar? Claro que sí. Mi padre no había tomado un día por estar enfermo en veinte años de trabajo, ¿qué me hizo pensar que estaría bien ofrecerle una enfermedad como excusa? Entré en el elevador y cerré la puerta. Si me apuraba, podía estar de regreso en cuarenta minutos.

* * *

><p><strong>Siguiente capitulo... cargando xD<strong>

**En unos minutos!**


	43. Chapter 43

**ADAPTACIÓN: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es originalmente llamada Dirty Red (Love Me whit lies #2) de Tarryn Fishes. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin animo de lucro para entretener.**

**Capitulo 27**

**.**

**PRESENTE**

Peeta llevo a la bebé a su condominio el día después de venir a recoger su ropa.

Su cara era sombría y determinada mientras se paraba en la puerta y me dejaba decir adiós. Beso la pelusa roja en su cabeza y sonrío casualmente. Estoy tratando toda esta situación como si estuvieran por ir al supermercado y no a mudarse. Aprovecha tu tiempo. Déjalo ver lo difícil que es cuidar a un bebé él solo.

Siento tristeza mientras se alejan por el camino. A veces un poco de separación es bueno para el alma. Peeta es un hombre de familia. En unos pocos días, él volverá, y trataré más duro. Todo se pondrá bien. Estella es mi seguro. Nos mantendrá atados sin importar lo mal que se pongan las cosas.

Cuando las luces de su auto desaparecen, abro el freezer y saco dos bolsas de vegetales congelados. Llevándolos a la mesa, hago agujeros en el plástico con mi dedo y comienzo a tirar guisantes en mi boca. Hay cosas que podría hacer para mejorar la situación. Clove lleva a sus hijos a clases de _Mami y Yo_. Se sientan en círculo y cantan y golpean malditos tambores. Yo podría hacer eso.

Suena el timbre. Tiro un puñado de guisantes a mi boca y voy a la puerta. Quizás, Peeta ya ha cambiado de opinión.

Mi esposo no está en la puerta. Miro al hombre que sí.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Vine a ver si estabas bien.

—¿Y por qué no habría de estarlo? —escupo. Intento cerrar la puerta, pero él me  
>empuja a un lado y entra al recibidor.<p>

—No deberías estar aquí. —Mis palabras bien podrían ser vapor. No le llegan, o él tiene su propia agenda, como es usual. Me mira sobre su hombro, su sonrisa torcida tan familiar que siento mi vértigo subir.

—Por supuesto que debería estar aquí. Estoy vigilando a mi cuñada. Es lo que hace la familia, especialmente dado que mi hermano te dejó.

Cierro la puerta de un golpe y las fotos de la pared tiemblan.

—No me ha dejado, cerdo arrogante. —Camino pasándolo y voy a la mesa con mis guisantes.

Él llega un segundo después y comienza a examinar las fotos en la pared como si nunca las hubiera visto. Como mis guisantes uno a uno y lo observo.

Finalmente, se sienta frente a mí, cruzando sus manos sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

Miro lejos de la expresión burlesca de su cara.

— No hice nada. Todo está bien. Él no me ha dejado.

—Oí que no te nominaron para el premio Mamá del Año.

Muerdo el interior de mi mejilla y me niego a responder. Seth se levanta y va al  
>gabinete de licor, sirviéndose un dedo del whisky de Peeta.<p>

—Si sigues así, mi hermanito probablemente llene los papeles esta vez. Un nombre sólo puede soportar cierta cantidad de tus tácticas sin fin.

Le disparo una mirada sucia—. ¿Y entonces qué, Seth? ¿Te mudas aquí y te apoderas de su vida?

Esta vez yo lo saqué a él de su balance. Levanta el vaso a sus labios, sin romper nunca el contacto visual. A diferencia de su hermano, los ojos de Seth son grises. Por el momento, casi puedo ver el humo saliendo de ellos.

—¿Toqué un nervio, hermano mayor? ¿Deseando lo que tiene Peeta de nuevo?

Me paro y quiero caminar lejos de él, pero toma mi antebrazo. Lucho por liberarme,pero aprieta hasta que me detengo. Su boca está junto a mi oído.

—Quizás debería decirle que ya tuve lo que es suyo.

Me suelto de un tirón.

—Fuera de mi casa.

Baja su vaso y me guiña el ojo, yendo a la puerta.

—Creo que iré a visitar a mi sobrina bebé hoy. Adiós, Delly.

La puerta se cierra.

—Hijo de perra —digo. Literalmente.

Vuelvo a la cocina y levanto el teléfono. Necesito salir, hacer algo, pero… no algo destructivo. Paso el nombre de Clove y me detengo en el de Cinna.

—¿Qué hay, hombre gay? —digo.

—Eso es algo ofensivo, Delly.

—Estaba pensando que podíamos salir de compras hoy. ¿Quizás almorzar?

—Sólo por ser gay no significa que vaya a ser tu compañero del mal.

—Oh, vamos. ¡Te gusta el vino! Podemos conseguir un poco… ir a Armani…

—Estoy ocupado hoy —dice—. Tengo que hacer algunos mandados.

—Iré contigo. Ven a buscarme.

Él suspira—. De acuerdo. Pero mejor que estés lista cuando toque la bocina.

—Vendrás a la puerta como un caballero —digo, antes de colgar. Voy arriba a  
>cambiarme y vuelvo abajo justo a tiempo para oír la ruidosa bocina de su Jeep.<p>

Me siento en el sillón y suavizo mi vestido. No seré arrastrada así afuera. Espero uno o dos minutos, esperando oírlo golpear, pero en cambio, oigo el Jeep retrocediendo por la entrada. Antes de que pueda irse, salto y corro afuera.

—Eres un idiota —digo, tirándome en el asiento delantero. Me hace una cara para mostrar su desagrado.

—No estoy jugando juegos contigo, Delly. ¿No te cansas de siempre querer ganar?

—No —escupo—. Eso me haría una perdedora.

Él sacude su cabeza y sube la música para apagar cualquier otra cosa que yo quiera  
>decir. Me siento en silencio y fumo. No sé adónde vamos, pero me alegra estar fuera dela casa que está saturada con demasiadas memorias. Quiero… Necesito estar libre de Peeta por unas horas. Volver a mis raíces.<p>

Bajo la radio. Maldito Coldplay. ¿Qué clase de estúpido hechizo tienen en todos? Soy artístico, jujuju.

Cuando Peeta vuelva a casa voy a hacerlo tirar todos sus CDs.

—Hagamos algo divertido.

Cinna pasa su mano por su cara.

— Te llevaré a casa ahora mismo, y puedes sentarte en el medio de ese enorme y solitario lugar a llorar por tu pequeña y vacía vida. ¿Entiendes?

—Dios, eres un aguafiestas. —Saco un pedazo de tabaco de mi lengua y lo tiro fuera del Jeep.

Sus palabras me duelen. Cinna dispara directo, pero ahora necesito que me cuiden y me digan que soy linda.

Diez minutos después, entramos en el estacionamiento de un Wal-Mart.

Mis pies, que descansan en el tablero, de inmediato bajan.

—¡Oh, claro que no! No iré allí.

Se encoje de hombros y sale del auto.

—¡Cinna! —le grito—. Wal-Mart me da escalofríos.

Después de unos segundos salgo del auto y lo persigo. Lo sigo a la parte trasera de la tienda donde tira una docena de focos verdes en un carro y conduce maniáticamente al pasillo de la comida.

—¿Para qué necesitas todas esas bebidas? —Miro como carga botella tras botella en el carro, arreglándolas al fondo para que no se rompan.

—Son para Johanna — dice.

Mis ojos pican.

— Tú –Tú vas… ¿tienes que llevárselas?

—Sí, vamos allí después.

Voy detrás de él en pánico mientras camina a la caja.

—¿Puedes dejarme en casa primero?

Lo último que quiero es ver su cara. Perra.

—Iremos después de esto. Ella dará una fiesta y olvidó recoger estas cosas.

—Mira si eres el buen primito —gruño bajo mi aliento. ¿Por qué lo dejé convencerme de venir? Debería haberme quedado en casa como quería.

Me siento enredada de ansiedad por el viaje entero de quince minutos. Como de una caja de menta tras menta hasta que la caja está vacía y mi lengua seca. Cinna me arranca el contenedor, sus ojos amplios.

—¿Estás loca? Estas son mentas, no chocolate.

Me siento en mis manos y veo por la ventana. Estamos en Boca. La casa de Johanna está en un barrio elegante y cerrado. Cinna se detiene fuera de una casa con macetas en las ventanas y salta afuera. Me arrastro más debajo de mi asiento, pero el diseño abierto del Jeep me deja poco lugar para esconderme.

—Hey. —Patea el costado del auto donde estoy sentada—. Un poco de ayuda.

Lo miro incrédula. ¿Realmente esperaba que lo ayudara a llevar las bolsas adentro? Lo hacía. Oh, mierda.

Lleva las bolsas al lado de la casa y abre una puerta que asumo lleva al patio de atrás. Puedo ir al patio. Bajo al piso y tomo algunas bolsas del baúl. Estoy algo curiosa sobre cuál será el motivo de la fiesta. Tan pronto como paso la esquina hacia el patio, me tropiezo con Johanna.

Me mira atónita y grita el nombre de Cinna. Él llega corriendo, sus brazos cargados de cajas.

—¿Qué es esto? —Su voz es aguda—. ¿Qué hace la Sucia Roja aquí?

Le tiro las bolsas. Cinna baja sus cajas y le dispara a Johanna una mirada sucia.

—Peeta la dejó —dice Cinna, poniendo un brazo alrededor de mis hombros—. Sé amable.

—Él no me dejó —le aseguro a Johanna.

Johanna pone sus manos en sus caderas. — No me importa quien dejó a quien. Pon esas malditas botellas aquí. —Señala una mesa hacia donde las llevo. Miro alrededor sutilmente.

El parque es espacioso. Hay una piscina en forma de frijol y un jacuzzi. Hombres están disponiendo mesas rentadas alrededor, desplegando manteles blancos.

—Hola.

Salto. Un hombre viene junto a mí con un enorme parlante. Lo deja en la mesa y me sonríe.

Lo miro incierta. No sé si van a gritarme por hablar con él. Johanna está algo loca. Es atractivo. Todo sobre él es oscuro, excepto sus ojos grises. Me pregunto si será parte del equipo de la fiesta.

Extiende su mano hacia mí y, sin pensarlo, la tomo.

—¿Y quién eres tú? —pregunta cuando no ofrezco mi nombre. Me sonríe como si creyera que soy graciosa.

—No es nadie. —Johanna viene a nuestro lado y suelta nuestras manos.

—¡Johanna! —chilla. La mira con afecto, luego a mí. ¿Su novio? No. Este no es el tipo de Johanna.

Johanna grita el nombre de Cinna. Él viene trotando por la esquina, comiendo una bolsa de frituras.

—¡Llévala a casa! —dice, dándome una mirada asesina.

El hombre inclina su cabeza. Señala a Cinna y parece estar intentando hacer alguna especie de conexión mental. Cuando sus ojos vuelven a mi cara, parece haber unido las piezas. Toda su cara se ilumina.

—Tú eres Delly —dice asombrado. Usa anteojos. Quiero quitárselos para ver mejor sus ojos.

—¿Y tú eres?

Él esta re-estirando su mano. Antes de que pueda tomarla de nuevo, Johanna la tira lejos.

—Amigo —dice, señalándolo—. No juguemos este juego.

Él la ignora—. Soy Gale —dice. Me abruma su bondad. Me abruma su… Oh, ¡Dios! ¡El esposo de Katniss!

Me recompongo antes de gruñir audiblemente. Esta fiesta es para Katniss. Estoy en la casa de su mejor amiga, mirando a su esposo a la cara. Oh. Mi. Dios.

—Mejor me voy, —mascullo a la cara encantada de Gale. Johanna asiente vigorosamente. Gale sacude su cabeza.

—No te ves ni la mitad de loca de cómo te imaginaba.

¿Realmente acaba de decir eso?

—Katniss dijo algo sobre una gárgola pelirroja con colmillos. —Así que, ella le habló de mí. Me pregunto si mencionó la pequeña revisión de departamento… o su echada fuera de la ciudad… ¿o el juicio? Por alguna extraña razón, no quiero que él piense que soy una mala persona.

—Gale —dice Johanna, sacudiendo su brazo—. ¿Puedes no relacionarte con el enemigo? Tenemos cosas que hacer.

—Ella no es el enemigo —dice él sin quitar sus ojos de los míos—. Ella es una luchadora sucia.

Sip, él sabe. Me siento en trance. Si este tipo me dijera que beba gaseosa, _absolutamente_ lo haría. Demonios. Absolutamente lo haría. Katniss se casó con un Ghandi Sexy. Con razón ama a su esposo. Aclaro mi garganta y miro alrededor del patio.

— Así que, ¿esta fiesta es para ella?

Johanna chilla en algún lugar del fondo, Gale asiente.

— Sí, su cumpleaños. Es unasorpresa.

Qué lindo. Nadie me organiza fiestas de cumpleaños. Trago duro y me alejo de la mesa.

—Fue un placer conocerte —digo—. ¿Cinna?

Está a mi lado en un segundo, guiándome a la puerta. Miro sobre mi hombro al esposo de Katniss. Está jugando con el parlante. Las manos de Johanna vuelan alrededor, sin duda expresando sus sentimientos sobre mí mientras él la ignora.

Demonios. ¿Qué tiene esta mujer que yo no? ¿Por qué los hombres como Gale y mi esposo se enamoran de ella?

* * *

><p><strong>FELIZ NAVIDAD! <strong>

**Ayer no me dio tiempo de actualizar, estuve ocupada con la cena :)**

**pero aqui les traigo estos dos capitulos, el primero algo aburrido, pero este mejoro.**

**Peeta se lleva ala bebe..**

**Delly y su hermano tienen una historia...**

**& Delly conociendo a Gale...**

**Agradeceria sus comentarios y opiniones :))**

**Me motivan a continuar y actualizar mas rapido.**

**SALUDOOOOOS**


	44. Chapter 44

**ADAPTACIÓN: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es originalmente llamada Dirty Red (Love Me whit lies #2) de Tarryn Fishes. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin animo de lucro para entretener.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 28<strong>

**.**

**PASADO**

La presión en el trabajo cambió después de que descubrí los resultados adulterados de Prenavene. Era como si supiera que había revelado su secreto, y él me va a hacer pagar. La atención que siempre había deseado de él apareció de repente. Excepto que no era el amor cálido y paternal que había esperado. Se volvió hostil y exigente, a menudo insultándome delante de la gente. Hubo un par de veces en que levanté la mirada para verlo mirándome, la expresión de su rostro tan agudamente enojada que me había sentido mareada. Anhelaba el ceño fruncido que yo misma había escondido cuando él no sabía que existía. Era más seguro fuera de su vista. La pregunta más importante era: ¿cómo lo había averiguado?

Fue Cash. Tenía que ser. Le había pedido preguntas detalladas sobre el funcionamiento de la prueba. Debió haberle dicho a mi padre. Y lo peor era la forma en que mi padre la trataba, como una maldita hija perdida desde hace mucho tiempo.

Todo explotó una semana antes de mi cumpleaños. Mi padre convocó una reunión  
>familiar de emergencia en casa. Peeta pensó que era extraño, pero yo sabía lo que venía. Pensé en prepararlo , pero creí que sería mejor, el fraude farmacéutico. De esa manera podía aparentar ser inocente y fingir que no sabía nada de las travesuras.<p>

Cuando llegamos a la casa, todo el mundo nos estaba esperando en la sala. Me deslicé en un sofá de dos plazas con Peeta, quien miraba la reunión con creciente sospecha. Me miró para ver si sabía algo y me encogí de hombros. Mi hermana, que estaba sentada al lado de mi madre, me veía con súbita comprensión en su rostro.

—¿Estás embarazada, ¿verdad? De eso se trata esto.

Negué con la cabeza, sorprendida por su falta de termostato emocional. Nunca nada malo le pasaba a mi hermana. Sentí un momento de celos que alcanzó veinte tonos de verde.

—No tendrá un bebé —dijo mi padre—. Esto es algo más serio me temo.

Por un momento, me pregunté qué podría ser más grave que un bebé. ¿Dejaría incluso que mi bebé lo llamara abuelo? Peeta estaba tenso a mi lado. Cuando papá dijo lo del bebé, Peeta me agarró la mano y la apretó.

Mi padre miró a Peeta cuando habló. Era la forma en que era todo con él. Si había un hombre en la habitación, eso era lo que él miraría incluso si estaba a punto de informar a su esposa y su hija sobre su inminente desaparición.

Escuché todo el asunto, agarrando la mano de mi marido como si fuera lo único que me atara a mi cordura. A pesar de la ira que sentía por mi padre, esperaba que él no estuviera en problemas. ¿Era eso posible cuando hacías algo así como eso?

Nos informó de los ensayos, y cuando admitió adulterar los resultados, sentí que Peeta se ponía rígido. Terminó su historia con un buen puño a mi estómago.

—He sido acusado. Van a observar a Anastasia tambié.

Peeta se levantó de un salto—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué tienen Delly que ver con esto?

—Sus firmas están por todo el papeleo. Ninguno de los ensayos podría haberse hecho sin su firma. Lo mismo va para los lanzamientos.

Hice un ruido que sonó como estrangulado del miedo. Peeta me miró, con los ojos iluminados como dos bolas de zafiros ardientes. Los estrechó.

—¿Es esto cierto? ¿Sabías lo que estaba pasando?

Negué con la cabeza—. Solo firmé lo que él me dijo que firmara. No sabía nada acerca de los resultados reales.

Su cabeza giró de nuevo a mi padre.

—¿Vas a decirles… —lo apuntó con un dedo. No creo que jamás hubiera visto a Peeta señalar a alguien.

Mi padre ya estaba sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No va a hacer diferencia, Peeta.

Sentí mi valor en este punto. Un centavo. Fui una acera abandonada, una sucia pieza de metal pegada a la parte inferior de portavasos, cojines de sofá, carteras viejas y debajo de la nevera entre una arrugada uva y un pelo no identificado, eso era. Él no veía ningún valor en mí, excepto usarme cuando no tenía dinero.  
>Mierda. Mierdamierdamierda.<p>

La voz de Peeta era una roca dura triturándose a en la grava. No pude entender lo que estaba diciendo hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Oí las palabras Ella es tu hija, justo antes de que se tambaleara hacia delante. Vi el temblor del aturdimiento atravesar la cara de mi padre, mientras mi hermoso, de pelo rubio, marido lanzaba un puñetazo que hubiera tenido a Tyson asintiendo en señal de aprobación. Mi hermana y mi madre empezaron a gritar. Tapé mis oídos. Podrían jurar que nunca habían visto a un hombre ponerlo en su lugar. Quería que Peeta lo golpeara de nuevo, generalmente por no amarme, pero también porque estaba oficialmente en un barril de serios problemas.

—Peeta. —Lo agarré, arrastrándolo hacia atrás.

Su cuerpo todavía estaba torcido hacia mi padre como si quisiera pegarle de nuevo.

—Vámonos. Quiero irme.

Su mandíbula era aterradora. En verdad. Ponme en una habitación con una montaña de cien leones hambrientos antes de ponerme en una habitación con la mandíbula de Peeta.

Peeta me agarró la mano. Mi padre, el gran Charles Cartwright se dejó caer boca arriba en la tumbona, la nariz sangrado entre sus dedos y la cara color de hígado crudo. Antes de salir, me detuve. Mi respiración sincronizada con mi corazón.

Peeta me miró inquisitivamente, y yo negué con la cabeza. Enfrenté a mi familia. Los tres estaban apiñados en torno a la sangrante cara de mi padre. Los ojos de mi madre estaban aterrorizados, mientras trataba de limpiar la sangre con una servilleta de bebidas. Mi hermana decía Papi una y otra vez mientras lloraba. Me sentí asqueada y aterrorizada, mientras veía.

Por primera vez, no quería pertenecer con ellos. No quería ser una parte de su sangrante, trío acobardado.

—¿Papá? —Levantó la cabeza y vi sus ojos inyectados de sangre encontrarme.

Mi madre y hermana dejaron de lamentarse para mirarme, también.

—Papá —repetí—. Nunca voy a llamarte así de nuevo. Es probable que no te importe, y está bien, porque a mí tampoco. Prefiero ser la hija bastarda de una prostituta que alguna vez compartir tu sangre.

Peeta me apretó la mano, y salimos.

Dos días después estaba muerto.

* * *

><p><strong>:O<strong>

**aqui viene el siguiente...**


	45. Chapter 45

**ADAPTACIÓN: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es originalmente llamada Dirty Red (Love Me whit lies #2) de Tarryn Fishes. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin animo de lucro para entretener.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 29<strong>

**.**

**PRESENTE**

Acecho a Johanna en Facebook. Juro que todo lo que hace esa morena tonta es subir imágenes de su almuerzo. Odio eso. Pensé que atraparía algunas piezas de Peeta o de esa perra, Katniss. Entro en mi apenas usada cuenta y escribo el nombre de Johanna. Quiero ver si ha subido imágenes del cumpleaños de Katniss. Quiero ver si Peeta estuvo ahí. _Eso es estúpido,_ me digo a mí misma. Katniss está casada con el sexy Ghandi. No hay manera de que Peeta fuera invitado. Aun así repaso las imágenes, buscando por sus manos, pies o cabello.

Miro todas las fotos de Katniss. Alquien le tomó una foto mientras ella entraba en la fiesta sorpresa. Su boca estaba abierta y si no lo supiera mejor, pensarías que alguien le está apuntando con una pistola en lugar de cantarle_ Feliz Cumpleaños_. Está usando jeans ajustados y un top-tubo. Resoplo mientras paso por las imágenes. Katniss abrazando a Gale, Katniss riéndose con Johanna, Katniss soplando las velas en una torre de cupcakes, Katniss disparándole a alguien con una pistola de agua, Katniss siendo empujada a la piscina…

La última foto es de Katniss abriendo un regalo. Está sentada en una silla con una caja abierta en su regazo. La mirada en su rostro es todo menos feliz. Sus cejas están juntas y su boca está formando uno de sus famosos fruncidos de lado. Miro la caja, tratando de ver lo que está adentro, pero todo lo que puedo ver es el papel azul metálico. Johanna ha subtitulado la foto: _«¿Saben de quién es este? Que salga el que lo dio o no recibirá su tarjeta de agradecimiento»._

Miro al paquete sospechosamente. ¿Qué había adentro que la hizo lucir tan aterrorizada? Le doy clic a las imágenes siguientes, pero no sale Katniss en ninguna de ellas. Es como si ella hubiera desaparecido después de que abrió el paquete. Meto un puñado de zanahorias apenas descongeladas en mi boca. Echando mi silla hacia atrás, voy en busca de Cinna. Lo encuentro doblando la ropa recién lavada en la guardería. Peeta tenía a la bebé, pero Cinna siempre venía a ayudarme de cualquier manera para vivir.

—Tú fuiste a esa fiesta, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué fiesta? —Él abre su cajón, deposita una pila de ropa para bebé y la cierra sin mirarme.

—La fiesta de Katniss, Cinna. —Sus ojos viajan de mis brazos cruzados a mi pie golpeando el suelo.

—No alimentaré tus tendencias a seguir a otras personas obsesivamente.

—¿Qué había en esa caja azul que Katniss abrió?

Los ojos de Cinna van a mi cara.

—¿Cómo sabes de eso?

—Estaba en… uh… Facebook.

Cinna sacude su cabeza.

—No lo sé. La caja no tenía una tarjeta. Ella miró una vez adentro y corrió a la casa. No la vi después de eso. Creo que Gale la llevó a casa.

—¿Qué pasó con esa caja? —¿Por qué estoy tan interesada?

—Creo que Johanna la tiene.

Lo agarré su brazo.—Pregúntale.

Él se libera, su ceja sube creándole líneas profundas. Apunto a su frente.

—Realmente deberías considerar en usar Bótox para eso.

—Yo no voy a ahondar en tu obsesión con Katniss.

—No estoy obsesionada con ella —dije—. Solo quiero saber qué la puso tan alterada.

—¿No crees que tú y Nancy alteran a Katniss lo suficiente?

Arrugo mi nariz. ¿Alguna vez alteraría lo suficiente a Katniss? Esa mujer debería tener una señal en su espalda que dijera _«Pobretona Robadora de Novios»_.

—Di lo que quieras, Cinna, pero ella no trató de destruir tu vida.

Estoy caminando hacia la sala cuando su voz me atrapa.

—Por lo que escuché, ella salvó tu vida.

Me giro y lo miro. No puedo creer que acabe de decir eso. ¡Es completamente falso!  
>Estoy harta, harta, harta de ser forzada a sentir gratitud a esa perra ladina por algo que yo podría haber hecho. Yo hubiera podido contratar a cualquier abogado que quisiera. Katniss fue una decisión forzada.<p>

—¿Es eso lo que Johanna te dijo?

Pone la última botella limpia en el armario y me mira.

—¿No es eso lo que pasó? ¿Ella tomó tu caso y lo ganó?

—¡Por el amor de Dios! Ese era su trabajo.

—¿Por qué ella tomó tu caso?

Ya estoy pálida, pero cuando alguien me pregunta eso, por ejemplo, mi mamá, mi  
>hermana, mis amigos… siempre siento que el color en mi piel se va ¿Por qué ella tomó el caso? Porque Peeta se lo pidió. ¿Por qué Peeta se lo pidió? Al principio, pensé que era porque ella le mintió. Él estaba cobrándole todas sus culpas, haciéndola pagar las mentiras al defender a su esposa. Pero entonces, intercepté una mirada. Una mirada.¿Cuánto tiempo una mirada puede ser… verdadera? Una mirada puede durar un segundo, un anormal segundo inofensivo, y puede contarte largas y complicadas historias. Puedes ver tres años en una mirada de un segundo. También puedes ver anhelo. No lo hubiera sabido si no lo hubiera visto por mí misma. Desearía no haberlo visto. Deseo nunca más ver otra mirada transferida entre dos personas con historia.<p>

—Me parece, que le diste tu lealtad a toda la gente equivocada —me dice.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —escupo.

—Oh, no lo sé. Casi tomas el fracaso por ese padre tuyo, cuando obviamente te trató como basura, y luego empujas a un lado a tu bebé como si ella fuera una inconveniencia para ti.

Me echo hacia atrás.

—Puedes tomarte libre el resto del día.

Cinna levanta sus cejas.

—Entonces, te veré el lunes.

No lo miro cuando se va. Subo para revisar a Estella y me doy cuenta que ella se ha  
>ido. He hecho eso últimamente, espero verla o escucharla cuando camino a una habitación. A diferencia de unos meses atrás, yo no siento alivio de que no esté aquí.Siento…<p>

¿Qué siento? Lo odio. Definitivamente no quiero pensar en mis sentimientos.

Voy al congelador y sacar frijoles. Llevando la bolsa en mi mano por unos segundos, de repente los regreso como si estuviera lanzando para los Marlins.

Agarro las llaves de mi auto del colgador de la cocina y me encamino al garaje. Mi auto rápido está en el garaje: mi pre-bebé, diverido convertible rojo cereza. Le doy una palmadita al capó antes de entrar. Luego paso a través de mi mami-móvil y estoy en la calle.

Me siento perdida. Me siento perdida e increíblemente molesta. Me estaciono en el aparcamiento de una tienda de abarrotes. Entrando, no pierdo el tiempo mientras agarro la canasta y me dirijo al pasillo de los dulces. Vacío el estante de las pasas cubiertas de chocolate y me lleno un brazo de Twizzlers . Cuando tiro todo en la cinta de la caja registradora, el cajero me ve con ojos abiertos.

—Eso será…

—Eso es todo —grito—. A menos que quieras darme una vida nueva.

Él todavía me sigue viendo cuando agarro mis cosas y corro al primera cosa que hago cuando llego a casa es vaciar el congelador de vegetales.  
>Abro las cajas una por una, y envío pequeños cubos coloridos al basurero. Tarareo mientras trabajo. Luego tomo un sorbo de vodka, directo de la botella, me quito de una patada los tacones, y abro la primera caja de pasas cubiertas de chocolate. Todo se va cuesta abajo desde entonces. Me como hasta la última caja hasta que me siento enferma. Llamo a Peeta a las dos de la mañana. Su voz está somnolienta cuando contesta.<p>

_No tiene que levantarse a darle de comer a las dos a.m_., pienso. Afortunado de él.

—¿Qué pasa, Delly? —pregunta él.

—Quiero a mi bebé de regreso. —Chupo una Twizzler y espero.

Él está callado por diez segundos.

—¿Por qué?

Sorbo.

—Porque, quiero que sepa que está bien comer dulces.

—¿Qué? —Su voz está cortada.

—No me cuestiones. Trae de regreso a mi bebé. A primera hora de la mañana.

Cuelgo el teléfono.

Quiero a mi maldita bebé. _Quiero_ a mi maldita bebé.

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que Delly esta totalmente obsecionada, pobrecilla.<strong>

**Al parecer empieza a extrañar a su bebe, **

**ustedes creen que sea en serio? o algun otro plan?**

**Y sobre Katniss! **

**¿Quien le habra dado ese regalo a Katniss?**

**¿Que habra sido? **

**:D**

**Gracias a todos por leer & dejar comentarios.**

**Saludoooos**


	46. Chapter 46

**ADAPTACIÓN: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es originalmente llamada Dirty Red (Love Me whit lies #2) de Tarryn Fishes. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin animo de lucro para entretener.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 30<strong>

**.**

**PASADO**

El juicio fue la experiencia más surrealista de mi vida, no sólo porque la ex-novia de mi esposo era mi abogada, sino también porque nunca había sido confrontada contra nada antes. Estaba en serios problemas por primera vez en mi vida.

No estuve de acuerdo con que Katniss fuera mi abogada. Luché contra eso hasta que Peeta vino directo a mi cara y dijo—: ¿Quieres ganar o no?

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que puede ganar este caso? ¿Y por qué crees que ella querría? ¿Olvidas cómo fingió no conocerte cuando perdiste la memoria? Te quiere deregreso, probablemente perderá a propósito.

—La conozco —dijo—. Luchará duro… especialmente si se lo pido.

_Eso fue todo. Caso cerrado. Excepto que el mío seguía abierto y colgando como un adorno de Navidad de cristal en la yema del dedo de mi archi-enemiga._ Tenía que confiar en él a través de ella, no había nadie más. Mi padre era el que por lo general me sacaba de problemas, y esta vez fue él quien me había puesto ahí antes de morir de un ataque cardiaco.

No confiaba en ella. Era irritable conmigo. Se supone que los abogados deben hacerte sentir bien, aún si estaban mintiendo sobre tus posibilidades de ganar. Katniss hizo su única misión en la vida hacerme creer que me estaba hundiendo. No me pasó desapercibido que cuando mi esposo estaba cerca, era amarga y tensa. Tampoco miraba hacia él, incluso cuando él le hacía una pregunta directa, aparentaba estar haciendo algo más cuando le contestaba. La odié. La odié cada día que se tomó para limpiarme de los cargos. Hubo un solo día durante toda la cosa donde no la odié.

El día en que me llamó al estrado fue el peor día de mi vida. Nadie quería que ella lo hiciera, pensaron que podría arruinar el caso.

Dejarla apelar a la quinta enmienda fue el consenso en la firma. Katniss había ido contra cada pieza de consejo ofrecido mientras me preparara para el estrado. Vi las miradas que habían sido intercambiadas a mi costa. Incluso cuando Portia, la abogada principal, se había acercado a ella, Katniss la reachazó.

—¡Maldita sea, Portia! Ella puede cuidarse sola —había dicho—. Este es mi caso y la voy a poner en el estrado.

Estaba aterrorizada. Mi destino estaba en manos de una malvada, conspiradora mujer. No podía decidir si eso era algo bueno o algo malo. La mayor parte de mí estaba convencida de que ella estaba tratando de perder el caso a propósito. Cuando le dije a Peeta mi teoría, estaba ordenando el correo en la cocina. Apenas me miró.

—Haz lo que dice.

_¿Qué?_

—¿A qué te refieres con _haz lo que dice_? Ni siquiera me estás escuchando.

Aventó el correo y se encaminó al refrigerador.

—Te escuché, Delly.

—No confío en ella.

Tenía una cerveza en su mano cuando se volvió hacia mí, pero estaba viendo al piso.

—Yo lo hago.

Y eso fue todo. Mi único aliado era la mujer que podía ganar lo máximo con mi  
>encarcelamiento. Me preparó para el estrado perforándome con preguntas que el fiscal podría preguntar, taladrándome con sus propias preguntas, gritándome cuando yo no estaba lo suficientemente tranquila, me insultó cuando vacilé en mis respuestas. Era dura y era difícil, y una parte de mí apreció eso. Una muy, muy pequeña,<em> "odio aesta perra y quiero que muera"<em> parte. Pero, confiaba en Peeta. Peeta confiaba en Katniss. O me hundía debajo de las llamas o caminaba fuera de la corte como una mujer libre.

El día que subí al estrado, estaba harapienta. Vestí lo que Katniss trajo para mí: un vestido con suaves melocotones y lilas, mi cabello en una cola de caballo baja, aretes de perlas. Mientras los aseguraba en mis orejas, me preguntaba si le pertenecían. Eran perlas falsas, así que probablemente. Mis manos estaban temblorosas mientras alisaba mi vestido y me miré en el espejo. Lucía vulnerable. Me sentía vulnerable. Tal vez ese era su plan. Peeta dijo que confiara en ella.

Busqué sus ojos mientras tomaba mi asiento en la banca, mis rodillas débiles bajo mis manos juntas. En las semanas de preparación, había aprendido a leer sus ojos. Había aprendido que si los sostenía abiertos, sus cejas ligeramente levantadas, lo estaba haciendo bien. Si veía a través de mí, me estaba maldiciendo mentalmente, y yo necesitaba cambiar el rumbo, rápidamente. Odiaba conocerla tan bien. Lo odiaba, y estaba agradecida por eso. Seguido me encontré a mí misma preguntándome si Peeta sabía cómo leer sus ojos como yo lo hacía. Probablemente. No sabía qué era peor, ser capaz de leer a Katniss tan bien, o en realidad sentirme orgullosa de que lo podía hacer.

Se puso de pie frente a mí, en vez de pasearse de un lado a otro como lo hacen en las películas. Lucía relajada en su traje. Estaba usando un llamativo collar azul cobalto que hacía a sus ojos brillar. Tomé aire y respondí a su primera pregunta.

—Trabajé en OPI Gem durante tres años.

—¿Y cuál era su puesto activo de trabajo?

Miré hacia el collar, luego sus ojos, el collar, luego sus ojos...En realidad no era cobalto. ¿Qué era esa sombra?

—Era vicepresidenta de Asuntos Internos... —siguió así durante cuarenta minutos.

Hacia el final, me empezó a hacer preguntas que hicieron que cada glándula de sudor de mi cuerpo comenzaran a llorar. Preguntas acerca de mi padre. Mi madre estaba sentada junto a Peeta, mirándome fijamente, sus manos presionadas bajo su barbilla en lo que parecía ser una oración silenciosa. Sabía que era una advertencia silenciosa.

_No humilles a tu familia, Delly. No les digas de dónde vienes._ Le estaba rogando a los dioses de las hijas con mal comportamiento, ilegítimas y jodidas. Katniss no la había querido ahí por temor a que me intimidara para no decir la verdad. Pero, ella había insistido en venir.

—¿Cómo era su relación con su padre fuera del trabajo, Sra. Cartwright?

La barbilla de mi madre cayó a su pecho. Mi hermana colocó su cabello detrás de sus orejas y le dio a mi madre una mirada de soslayo. Peeta apretó los labios y bajó la vista al suelo. Los dioses de las ilegítimas, jodidas hijas retumbaron en las nubes. Me enderecé, conteniendo las lágrimas, esas odiosas lágrimas que exponían mi debilidad. Recordé lo que Katniss me había dicho cuando estábamos discutiendo sobre algunas de sus preguntas hace una semana. Le dije que yo no iba a manchar el nombre de mi padre desde el estrado de los testigos. Se había puesto gris y sus manos del tamaño de una ficha se habían hecho puños.

—¿Dónde está él, Delly? ¡Te arrojó a los leones y murió! Di la verdad o ve a prisión.

Entonces sigilosamente se acercó a mí para que nadie más pudiera oír y dijo—: Usa tu ira. ¿Recuerdas cómo se sintió destruir mis cosas cuando estaba intentando robarte algo? Si pierdes este caso, podría quitártelo de nuevo.

Eso había hecho el truco. Había estado tan enojada que había contestado todas las preguntas, incluso las duras. Ella había tenido una mirada engreída en su cara por el resto del día. Ahora, yo tenía que canalizar parte de la ira. La imaginé con Peeta. Eso fue todo lo que necesité.

Repitió la pregunta.

¿Cuál era su relación con su padre, Delly, fuera del trabajo?

—Fue inexistente. Sólo interactuaba conmigo en el trabajo. En casa me consideraba  
>algo así como una molestia.<p>

Todo se fue cuesta abajo desde allí.

—Su padre tenía una reputación de no contratar a un miembro de su familia, ¿es  
>correcto eso?<p>

—Sí —dije—. Fui la primera.

Arriesgé una mirada hacia mi madre. Ella no me miraba.

El argumento inicial de Katniss había incluido esta información. Se había plantado  
>frente al jurado con sus manos detrás de su espalda y les advirtió que el fiscal iba a tratar de pintarme como maliciosa y manipuladora, pero en realidad todo lo que yo era, era un peón en el desesperado plan de mi padre para salvar su compañía de ir a la bancarrota.<p>

—Usó y manipuló a su propia hija por ganancias financieras —había afirmado. Esas palabras habían abierto mi controlado exterior. Comencé a llorar inmediatamente. Se aclaró la garganta, trayéndome de nuevo al presente—. ¿Su padre siempre le pedía firmar documentos sin que los leyera?

—Sí.

—¿Qué le decía para evitar que viera los documentos? —Hubo una objeción del reformuló su pregunta—. ¿Cuál era el procedimiento usual que su padre utilizaba para obtener su firma?

—Me habría dicho que necesitaba las firmas rápidamente, y después esperado en la habitación hasta que yo hubiera firmado todo.

—¿Alguna vez le mencionó a su padre que se sentía incómoda firmando los documentos sin leerlos? —Otra objeción. Dirigiendo a los testigos. Katniss lucía molesta. El juez lo permitió. Ella repitió la pregunta, con una ceja arqueada. Yo no quería contestar esa pregunta. Me hacía lucir irresponsable y tonta. _Mejor una tonta que una presa_, había dicho molesta Katniss, cuando yo había expresado mi preocupación el día anterior. Me tragué mi orgullo.

—No.

Me revolví en mi asiento, dirigiendo mi mirada a Peeta para ver cuál era su reacción. Me estaba mirando estoicamente.

—¿Así que usted sólo firmaba los documentos? ¿Documentos que podrían potencialmente liberar una mortal droga en el mercado y matar a tres personas?

Abrí y cerré mi boca. No habíamos ensayado esto. Yo estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Sí —dije—. Quería complacerlo —terminé en voz baja.

—Lo siento, Sra. Cartwright, puede hablar más fuerte para que así el jurado pueda escucharla. —Sus ojos están brillando como su maldito collar.

—Quería complacerlo —dije más fuerte.

Se volvió hacia el jurado para que pudieran ver el _Guau, eso es jodidamente importante _en su cara. Para cuando Katniss tomó su asiento, mi madre tenía una mano cubriendo su boca y estaba llorando. Probablemente nunca iba a volver a hablarme. Al menos tenía a mi hermana. Ella había sido una niña de papá, pero no era ciega a la tensa relación que mi padre y yo teníamos. Mientras bajaba del estrado, busqué los ojos de mi abogada. Ya no estaban brillando. Sólo lucían cansados. Me di cuenta de lo difícil que debió haber sido hacer lo que acababa de hacer, especialmente cuando me quería detrás de las barras para poder anotar con mi esposo.

Feroz, fue tan feroz. Probablemente fue el trasfondo de gentuza lo que la hizo tan buena luchadora. La miré seriamente para ver si lo aprobaba. Lo hizo. Tuve un segundo, no, una fracción de segundo donde quería abrazarla. Entonces, se había ido y quería que muriera y se pudriera en la tierra. Quería regodearme después de que gané el juicio. Quería que ella supiera que él era mío y que siempre lo sería. Ella necesitaba saberlo.

Estábamos celebrando la victoria en un restaurante. Katniss llegó tarde. Honestamente, ni siquiera sé por qué vino. Cualquiera deuda que sintiera que le debía a Peeta estaba pagada. Había ganado mi libertad y yo encantada habría apartado los caminos, satisfecha de no verla nunca más. Aun así, aquí estaba ella, en mi celebración, caminando en mi feliz hogar con su corto vestido y zapatillas de aguja.

Me dirigí hacia ella, con la intención de expresar mi descontento por su presencia ahí. Miré a Peeta quien estaba preocupado al otro lado de la habitación. No quería que me viera hablando con ella. Quería que ella se fuera antes de que él viera que estaba ahí. Cuando me vio acercándome, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Tenía que concedérselo, la perra era exótica. Una oscura ceja se levantó mientras yo me paseaba. Su boca se frunció en un mohín. Me miró por encima del hombro. Me había acostumbrado a eso durante el juicio, pero esta noche me puso furiosa. Esta noche era mía... y de Peeta.

No había conseguido cuatro oraciones cuando me miró y dijo:

— Vuelve a tu marido,antes de que se dé cuenta de que sigue enamorado de mí.

Conmoción.

¿Por

Qué

Pensó

Eso?

No era verdad. Ella estaba enamorada de él. ¿Quién podría culparla? Miré a Peeta. Era todo lo que quería que fuera. Me protegía. Permaneció a mi lado. Fue el único hombre que dijo que nunca me haría daño.

Se rio de algo que alguien dijo en su grupo. Mi corazón se hinchó ante la vista de él. Katniss estaba acabada, y él era el mío. Miré a mi Peeta, tan segura en ese momento de nuestra fuerza como pareja. Fue como si pudiera sentir mis ojos en él. Sentí el aleteo de mariposas en mi estómago cuando se dirigió hacia mí. Sonreí. Habíamos compartido íntimas miradas como esta en la sala del tribunal. Cuando tenía miedo miraba hacia él, y él encontraba mis ojos y yo me sentía mejor inmediatamente. Esta vez fue diferente. Sentí una corriente de confusión. La habitación se ladeó. El batir delas alas se detuvo. No me estaba viendo a mí.

Tan repentinamente como levantó la vista, la sonrisa desapareció de su cara. Podía ver su pecho subiendo y bajando debajo de su traje como si estuviera tomando profundas respiraciones. En esos cinco segundos, vi cada pieza de la mente de Peeta extenderse a través de su rostro como si alguien hubiera hecho miles de pequeños cortes y todo estaba saliendo a la vez: la angustia, el amor, la fe. Me di la vuelta para ver a dónde miraba. Sabía que no debía. Pero, ¿cómo podía no hacerlo?

La respuesta era demasiado brillante para mí. Me hizo querer proteger mis ojos y regresar al abrigo de la oscuridad. Katniss era el blanco de sus ojos. Sentí como si me hubiera dejado caer del edificio más alto. Hecha añicos. Cada parte de mí. Él era un mentiroso. Un ladró. Quería derrumbarme en el suelo ahí, admitiendo mi derrota. Morir y morir de nuevo. Morir y llevarme a Katniss conmigo. Morir.

Abrí mi boca para gritarle. Para agasajarla con cada insulto y nombre que había recopilado a lo largo de mis veintinueve años. Se asentaron en la punta de mi lengua, listos para lanzarse hacia ella. Iba a arrojarle mi champagne en su cara y rasgar sus ojos hasta que sangraran. Hasta que Peeta pensara que era demasiado fea y deforme, que nunca la miraría de esa manera otra vez.

Entonces ella hizo la cosa más estupefacta. Dejó su copa, su muñeca tambaleándose como si no pudiera manejar el peso del delicado vidrio. Luego metió su barbilla en su pecho y se fue. Tomé un respiro, un profundo, satisfactorio respiro, y regresé al lado de Peeta. Mío. Él era mío. Eso fue todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa!<strong>

**Lamento no haber tenido el suficiente tiempo de actualizar estos dias. **

**Que les pareció el capitulo?**

**El juicio de Delly & la confirmación de que Peeta nunca dejo de querer a Katniss en su cara. a veces me da lastima por todo lo que paso... pero en serio que ella se lo busco no?**

**Bueno los tres tienen su parte de culpa.**

**YA VIENEEEE EL OTROOO CAPITULOOO! :d**


	47. Chapter 47

**ADAPTACIÓN: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es originalmente llamada Dirty Red (Love Me whit lies #2) de Tarryn Fishes. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin animo de lucro para entretener.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 31<strong>

**.**

**PRESENTE**

Giro de un lado a otro después de que colgué el teléfono con Peeta. ¿Qué está mal conmigo? ¿Cómo podía adorar al suelo que pisaba mi padre durante todos estos años de abandono de su parte? Era patético. Me odiaba a mí misma por ello, y todavía no sé cómo haré todo de nuevo. Y este bebé… ella es mi única familia de sangre e hice todo lo que pude para alejarme de ella. Ella no estaba haciendo nada mal. ¿Qué clase de persona soy que intento aislar a mi propia hija?

¿Cómo podían las pasas cubiertas de chocolate traer tal claridad? No era el chocolate que cubría las pasas. Sé eso. Es lo que Cinna me dijo, la parte de mí dando mi lealtad a la gente equivocada. La única persona que se la merece es la pequeña niña que creció en mi cuerpo. Y todavía, no puedo tener los sentimientos correctos por ella. Abro mi computadora y busco _depresión postparto_. Leo los síntomas, asintiendo. Sí, esto tieneque ser. No hay manera de que yo sea esta persona mala. Necesito medicarme. Hay algo muy malo conmigo.

En la mañana, Peeta trae a mi bebé de regreso. La pongo en mi pecho y huelo su cabeza. Él tiene su montón de cabello rojo amarrado arriba con un pequeño lazo su vestido y le doy a él una mirada sucia.

—¿Por qué la estás vistiendo como si fuera Mary Poppins? —digo de manera ácida. Él deposita su pañalera y el asiento del auto junto a la puerta y empieza a irse.

—¡Peeta! —digo detrás de él—. Quédate. Almuerza con nosotras.

—Tengo que estar en un lugar, Delly. —Él ve la decepción en mi rostro y dice con voz mucho más gentil—: Quizás otro día, ¿sí?

Siento como si alguien me ha alcanzado y me ha dado una bofetada en el rostro. No por su rechazo a la oferta del almuerzo, si no con su simple «¿sí?» saliendo al final del su oración. Ese sí, es un ácido recuerdo, quemando dolorosamente en mi hipocampo. Pienso en Courtney y su verano en Europa. La manera en que ella regreso, hablando como si ella hubiera nacido británica.

_Quieres ir al centro comercial mañana, ¿sí?_

_Tú tienes esa playera que te preste, ¿sí?_

_Eres la peor hermana en el mundo, ¿sí?_

Soy la peor hermana en el mundo. Courtney, quien siempre estaba pegada a mí, siempre les recordaba a mis padres que estaba viva… ¿dónde está mi lealtad a Courtney? No la he visitado ni una sola vez desde…

Pateo la puerta para que se cierre y cargo a Estella hasta su cuarto. Le quito el vestido de Mary Poppins. Ella se ríe y patea sus piernas como si ella estuviera feliz deliberarse de él.

—Sí —la arrullo—. Deja que papi te vista en la escuela secundaria y quizás no tengas amigos.

Ella sonríe.

Empiezo a gritar el nombre de Cinna. Escucho sus pasos pesados mientras sube las escaleras.

—¿Qué…? —dice él sin respiración—. ¿Está respirando?

—¡Ella sonrió! — Aplaudo.

Mira sobre mi hombro.

—Ha estado haciendo eso.

—No a mí — discuto.

Me mira como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

—Guau —dice él—. Guau. Te creció el corazón, y solo te tomó siete cajas de pasitas cubiertas de chocolate.

Me ruborizo.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Bueno, para empezar, saqué la basura esta mañana. Y las encontré tiradas por todo el piso.

Estoy callada por un largo tiempo mientras visto a Estella con algo más a la moda. Es como vestir a un pulpo, todos sus miembros se mueven a la vez. Contemplo decirle a Cinna que fueron sus palabras las que me sacudieron un poco, pero luego decido que no. Le cuento en cambio sobre Courtney.

—Cinna, tengo una hermana.

Él levanta una ceja.

—Genial. Igual yo…

—¡Estoy teniendo un momento importante aquí, Cinna!

Él me hace una seña para que continúe.

Cepillo el cabello de Estella.

—No la he visto en mucho, mucho tiempo. Ella nunca ha conocido a Estella. ¿Crees que eso tenga algo que ver con mí… postparto? —Pruebo la palabra, mirándolo para probar su reacción.

—No soy un doctor.

—Todavía —le digo.

—Todavía. —Sonríe él—. Pero, cualquier cosa es posible. Eres un ser humano bastante vil.

Lo ignoro y cepillo el cabello de Estella.

—Así que, toma a Estella y ve a verla —dice finalmente él.

—Sí —digo—. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

—No veo por qué…

—Bien, genial. Toma tus cosas. También, necesito que me hagas una cita con un ginecólogo para mí. Necesito medicina.

—No soy tu secretaria. Ya hemos tenido esta discusión antes.

—Ve si puedes obtener algo para el martes.

Salgo de la habitación.

—Delly —dice él detrás de mí—. Tu bebé…

—Oh, sí. —Regreso por Estella y la recojo. Ella se ve tan hermosa—. Vamos a ir ver a tu tiíta… —le digo.

No vamos a ver a Courtney. Cash llama. Normalmente no tomo sus llamadas. O sus correos electrónicos… o sus mensajes de Facebook. Pero desde que estoy reformando mi vida, contesto cuando su nombre aparece en mi pantalla.

—¿Qué quieres, Cash?

—¡Oh, contestaste!

—¿Por qué no lo haría?

Hay una pausa. Asumo que ella está reuniendo las palabras. Dios sabe que ella las ha estado guardando por dos años.

—Delly, lo siento tanto —dice ella. Escucho un sorbido y me pregunto si está llorando.

—Esa es obvio —suelto—. Eres una mentirosa.

—Solo estaba haciendo lo que él me pidió —dice ella.

—Courtney es mi hermana —digo firmemente—. Y haré lo que sea que pueda para  
>protegerla.<p>

—De eso es lo que te quiero hablar.

Pongo mi mano libre alrededor de mi cintura. De repente me siento muy vulnerable.  
>¿Por qué esta mujer cree que puede hablar conmigo sobre mi hermana?<p>

—He tratado de verla. Ellos no…

—Mantente alejada de Courtney —le digo—. Ella no quiere verte.

Escucho a Cash sorber y siento un retorcijón de lástima. Quizás, estoy siendo  
>demasiado dura. Me pregunto lo que Courtney le diría.<p>

—Necesito decirle que lo lamento. Necesito…La corté.

—Tengo que irme. No me llames de nuevo, Cash. Hablo en serio.

Cuelgo e inmediatamente voy al clóset y saco la foto de Courtney y el paraguas. La  
>sostengo contra mi pecho, royendo mi labio inferior. ¿Cómo pude mantenerme alejada de ella por el tiempo que lo hice? ¿Qué está mal conmigo? Solíamos ser cercanas. Me empiezo a reír, al principio cubro mi boca, tratando de reprimir los sonidos similares a una hiena. No puedo controlarlo. La risa sale de mí, subiendo el la cosa más fácil que he hecho en todo el día. Cuando Cinna aparece en la puerta demi clóset, me detengo abruptamente.<p>

—¿Qué haces?— enderezo, escondiendo la foto antes de que él pueda verla.

* * *

><p><strong>SOLO FALTAN 5 CAPITULOS PARA TERMINAR ESTA TORTURA XD<strong>

**ME REFIERO A LEER A DELLY!**

**Gracias a mis lectores:**

**tita Mellark**

**LunaMason**

**Luucy**

**X**

**Emily prentiss**

**Emyback**

**Jose Ernestos**

**AnnieBlack**

**ESPERO TENGAN UN FELIZ AÑOOO NUEVOO, DIVIERTANSE SANAMENTE!**


	48. Chapter 48

**ADAPTACIÓN: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es originalmente llamada Dirty Red (Love Me whit lies #2) de Tarryn Fishes. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin animo de lucro para entretener.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 32<strong>

**.**

**PASADO**

Me dejó.

Después del juicio.

No justo después. Tuvimos tres meses de silencio durante los cuales aprendí lo que era estar casada y completamente sola. Peeta regresó a trabajar inmediatamente, dejándome sola en casa la mayor parte del día. Recorrí la casa y vi televisión matutina, sintiéndome deprimida. Había esperado que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad después de que el juicio terminó,nunca consideré que estaría fuera del trabajo y que mi caso de alto perfil empañaría mi nombre, a pesar de mi veredicto de inocente. La compañía de mi padre fue desmantelada. Lo que quedó fue usado para pagar las liquidaciones a las familias de los fallecidos y los honorarios de mi abogado. Los estados de ánimo de Peeta eran distantes. Ya no me miraba. Era el estrés del juicio, decidí. Sugerí que tomáramos unas vacaciones juntos. Dijo que ya había tomado demasiado tiempo libre del trabajo por causa del juicio. Sugerí terapia de pareja. Él sugirió tiempo separados.

Un nombre seguía sonando en mi cabeza una y otra vez: Katniss. Más alto y más alto y más alto. Ella había abierto una brecha entre nosotros. Una vez más. Era como una enfermedad que regresa cada pocos años, contaminando a todos en su camino.

Peeta perdió mucho peso el primer mes. Pensé que estaba enfermo. Lo hice ir al médico, pero sus análisis de sangre dieron normal. No había nada malo con él. Pero, había algo muy malo. Apenas sonreía, apenas hablaba. Cuando estaba en casa, pasaba horas solo en su oficina con la puerta cerrada. Cuando le pregunté acerca de eso, me ignoró.

—No siempre puedo ser perfecto, Delly. A veces, llego a tener malos días también.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Siempre había tenido malos días y simplemente nunca me lo dijo? Traté de pensar en la última vez que recordé a Peeta teniendo un mal día, y no pude. Siempre estaba sonriendo, bromeando, animando. ¿Significaba eso que nunca había tenido malos días? ¿O que los escondió de mí? No quería pensar en ello. No quería pensar.

—¿Por qué no estás comiendo? —pregunté.

—No tengo apetito.

—Estás bajo mucha presión. Vámonos por unos días.

—No puedo —dijo, sin mirarme—. Tal vez el próximo mes.

Pregunté de nuevo el siguiente mes. Dijo que no. Estaba teniendo más que algunos pocos «malos días».

Finalmente, ya había tenido suficiente. Almorcé con su madre. Si alguien sabría cómo manejar a Peeta, sería Luca.

O tal vez Katniss...

No, no iba a darle eso. Tenía cierto tipo de poder sobre él, sí, pero él había sido mío por cinco años. Yo lo conocía. ¡Yo!

Luca llegó a nuestro almuerzo diez minutos tarde. Yo estaba en mi segunda copa de vino cuando graciosamente se sentó en el asiento frente a mí. Era extraño que ambas tuviéramos tiempo libre para pasarlo juntas. Después de que ordenamos y pasamos a través de diez minutos de pequeña charla, me miró directamente a los ojos, como si supiera que algo estaba pasando.

—Entonces, ¿qué está mal? Dime...

Evité sus afilados, azules ojos y me concentré en mis uñas mordidas.

—Es Peeta —dije—. Desde el juicio, ha estado... diferente.

Tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

—¿Diferente cómo?

Capté el borde en su voz. Tenía que ser cuidadosa con lo que decía sobre él. Necesitaba su perspicacia sin ella saltando sobre mí por criticar a su hijo.

—Distante. Es como si no quisiera estar más conmigo.

Golpeteó sus uñas sobre la mesa y me estudió.

—¿Has hablado con tu madre acerca de esto?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Nuestra relación es tensa. Además, da consejos terribles.

Asintió. Nunca realmente se preocupaba por mi madre. Peeta una vez me dijo que  
>ella pensaba que mi madre era fría e inaccesible.<p>

—¿Sabes algo, Luca? ¿Te ha dicho algo?

Se inclinó y palmeó mi mano.

—No, cariño, no lo ha hecho. Pero, él estuvo una vez así antes, ¿recuerdas? —Sí  
>recordaba. Fue durante su amnesia. Asentí, lentamente, sin saber lo que estaba sugiriendo—. Tú lo trajiste de vuelta —dijo—. ¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo?<p>

Sus ojos eran como los de Peeta cuando se concentraba en ti: intensos, agudos. Quería resoplar. Me estaba dando demasiado crédito. La última vez tuve sacara en carro a Katniss de la ciudad para traerlo de vuelta. Pero, nadie lo sabía excepto Katniss y yo. ¿Qué haría falta esta vez?

—No sé cómo. Lo he intentado todo.

—¿Qué valora más mi hijo que nada?

Me eché hacia atrás en tanto el mesero llegaba con nuestras ensaladas. Esperé que se retirara antes de responderle.

—La familia —dije recogiendo mi tenedor.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo Luca—. Así que dale una.

Me negué. ¿Estaba realmente diciendo lo que creo que estaba diciendo?

—¿Hijos? ¿Crees que Peeta quiere tener un bebé? —No habíamos hablado de hijos desde antes de casarnos. Yo ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad. No estaba segura siquiera de quererlos. Peeta era suficiente para mí. Peeta los quería. Siempre los quiso.

—Los niños tienen una manera de unir a la gente —sonrió—. Especialmente, cuando se han caído a pedazos. —Comimos en silencio durante unos minutos antes de que hablara de nuevo—. No deberías haber dejado que contratara a esa mujer.

Me atraganté con mi comida.

—¿Katniss? —pregunté.

Luca asintió.

—Sí, Katniss. Ella es un problema. Siempre lo ha sido. Mantén el pasado en el pasado, Delly. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Yo te apoyo completamente.

Por primera vez, me pregunté qué tanto sabía Luca acerca de los meses de amnesia de Peeta. ¿Sabía algo sobre el tiempo que pasó con Katniss? ¿Le había contado él?

Me fui a casa lista a hablar con Peeta sobre la posibilidad de comenzar una familia. Antes de que las palabras salieran de mi boca, me dijo que se mudaba a su departamento.

—¿Estás dejándome? —dije, con incredulidad—. Éramos felices... antes del juicio. Dejamos de trabajar en cosas, Peeta. Podemos conseguir consejería.

—Tú eras feliz. No estoy seguro de lo que yo era.

—¿Así que estuviste mintiéndome?

—Nunca preguntaste, Delly. Cierras los ojos a lo que no quieres ver.

—¿Es acerca de Prenavene? ¿De esas personas que murieron?

Se estremeció.

—Es muy difícil para mí envolver mi cabeza alrededor de las decisiones que tomaste.

—¿Te hizo verme de manera diferente?

Se rio con frialdad.

—Sabía cuándo me casé contigo, que había asuntos. —Suspiró y casi parecía triste—.Me hizo a mí mismo verme diferente.

Yo no entendía. Mi padre me manipuló. Seguramente, se dio cuenta de eso. ¿A qué se refería exactamente con «asuntos»?

Veinticuatro horas más tarde, Peeta se había ido. Depresión ni siquiera empieza a describir por lo que pasé. Había perdido a mi padre, mi carrera y mi esposo, todo en el lapso de un año. Me acurruqué en una bola y lloré durante días... semanas. Nadie vino. Traté de llamar a mi hermana, pero a duras penas tomaba su teléfono. Clove estaba viendo a un tipo nuevo y no podía ser molestada. Mi madre se mudó a nuestra casa de verano en Michigan tan pronto como el veredicto fue leído. Llamé a Seth. No lo debí haber hecho.

* * *

><p><strong>Apuesto que esto no lo imaginaron.<strong>

**Que peeta dejo a la sucia roja despues del juicio!**

**pero que paso? por que volvieron? D:**

**ahora les subo el otrooo! :D**


	49. Chapter 49

**ADAPTACIÓN: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia es originalmente llamada Dirty Red (Love Me whit lies #2) de Tarryn Fishes. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin animo de lucro para entretener.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 33<strong>

**.**

**PRESENTE**

Me cuesta decidirme llamar por teléfono a Cash. Como más pasas cubiertas de chocolate. Miro más Nancy Grace. Busco en internet fotos de gatos con leyendas divertidas debajo. Nadie sabe que me gusta eso, es un secreto. Cinna me atrapa.

—¿Estás bromeando?

Cierro mi laptop.

—No puedes contarlo.

—¿A quién le voy a decir? ¿A tu club de lectura?

—Tengo amigos —insisto—. Y ninguno de ellos lee.

Estoy bastante hasta el cuello de azúcar, por lo que me río nerviosa. Cinna levanta sus cejas—. ¿Y estás orgullosa de eso?

Me alejo, abrazando mis rodillas a mi pecho. El convierte todo lo divertido en una crítica.

—No, Cinna, —Suspiro. Y luego en el último momento, agrego—, solía leer mucho... en la secundaria.

—¿Cosmo?

Él dobla la ropa, siempre dobla ropa.

—¿Nunca te cansas de hacer eso?

—Sip. Pero, es mi trabajo.

_Ah sí._

—Leí novelas. Pero, después estuve ocupada. —Muevo con cuidado algunos dulces entre mis labios y miro fijo la pantalla silenciada del televisor. _Estuve muy ocupada follando chicos_, quise decir.

—¿Cinna?

—¿Hmmm?

—¿Qué había en esa caja que Katniss abrió en su cumpleaños?

Sacude una manta y la dobla con destreza en un pequeño cuadrado.

—¿Por qué te importa?

—¿Qué si era de Peeta? —dije suavemente. No quiso mirarme.

— Johanna dijo que lo era —dice él—. Pero, no sé qué era, así que no pregunté.

Como muchas más pasas cubiertas con chocolate. Pretendo morderme la lengua y gritar ¡_Ouch_! para cubrir las lágrimas que brotan de mis ojos.

—Delly —dice él—, está bien si eso te lastima. Debes decirle que lo hace. Además, si estás considerando una carrera en actuación, no lo hagas.

—¿Por qué él le compro un regalo de cumpleaños?

Cuando Cinna no responde, comienzo a pensar acerca de Cash de nuevo. En un insalubre carretel sin fin de pensamiento: _Cash... Peeta... Katniss... Cash... Peeta... Katniss._

La última vez que había hablado con Cash, fue justo antes de mi juicio. Después de verla en la lista de testigos de la Fiscalía, Katniss hizo un impresionante trabajo de investigación y descubrió que Cash era realmente la hija bastarda de Charles Cartwright.

Katniss había aceptado, sin placer, decírmelo, para mi sorpresa. Incluso había dicho que lo sentía. Vacilé por un día, encajando todas las piezas juntas en mi mente hasta que tuvieron sentido. No le había dicho a mi madre lo que conocía. Esperé hasta que Katniss expuso a la paternidad de Cash, mientras que el examen interfirió, desacreditando completamente su testimonio. Miré la cara de mi madre cuando mi abogada dejó caer la pelota. No había nada registrado. Ella lo sabía, pensé. Lo sabía y se quedó con él. La Fiscalía estaba mortificada. Katniss ganó otro round. Courtney comenzó a sollozar histéricamente en la sala. Miré fijo a Cash desde donde estaba sentada, mi sangre hervía por las razones equivocadas. Ella a sabiendas me había traicionado. Por él. Debería haber estado enojada con él, pero toda mi ira estaba direccionada a su pegajoso cabello rubio y su labial rosa.

Después de la debacle en el tribunal, ella llamó a mi celular, rogándome que me encontrara con ella. Sin embargo, había permitido que mi padre la usara para destruir mi vida. Cuando no respondí a su mendicidad, me envió una carta de diez páginas escrita a mano, detallando su vida desde el día en que nació hasta el día en que mi padre le pidió que trabajara con él. Me comí una bolsa entera de guisantes congelados y fumé tres cigarrillos mientras leía esa maldita carta.

Su madre había sido secretaria de mi padre en 1981, y de acuerdo con Cash, fue concebida en su escritorio. Cuando mi padre no pudo convencer a su madre de tener un aborto, él accedió a regañadientes a pagar una bonificación mensual para hacer que ella y su hijo no nacido se fueran. Pero, a pesar de sus sentimientos iniciales, él había hecho visitas anuales para ver a Cash, incluso había pagado sus estudios universitarios. Le contó acerca de Courtney y de mí cuando ella era pequeña. Ella había crecido sabiendo que su padre tenía otras dos hijas pequeñas, y que cuando se alejaba de ella, estaba con ellas. Cash admitió haber desarrollado una fascinación con nosotras desde el principio. Solía soñar sobre cómo sería tener hermanas. Mi padre incluso le había mostrado las fotos nuestras, que mantenía pegadas en su pared. Me sorprendía más el hecho de que mi padre llevara fotos de nosotras, que otra cosa. ¿Desde cuándo Charles Cartwright había desarrollado una afinidad por la paternidad? Después de leer la última palabra, quemé la carta. No podía dejar que Courtney la viera. Ella no manejaba bien las cosas como estaban. Courtney era demasiado parecida a mi madre. Tenía una personalidad adictiva, y colapsó emocionalmente bajo el estrés.

—Delly... ¿Delly?

Me sacudo volviendo a Cinna, que aún estaba doblando la maldita ropa.

—¿Qué? —siseo.

Deseando que él hiciera eso en otra habitación y dejara de estresarme.

—Tu teléfono está sonando —dice él. Miro mi celular y veo el nombre de Peeta parpadear en la pantalla. Lo agarro tan rápidamente; se me cae el teléfono. Cogiéndolo del suelo, respondo sin aliento.

—¿Hola?

—Hola —dice él. —Llamo para ver cómo está Estella.

—Está tomando una siesta. ¡Me sonrió!

Diez segundos de pausa antes de decir:

—Se parece a ti cuando sonríe.

Al instante me siento caliente en todas partes. Quiero saber si eso hace que le guste más.

—La extraño —suspira.—Bueno, puedes venir si quieres. Pero, pero no puedes tenerla de nuevo hasta el fin de semana.

—Entiendo. Tiene cita con el médico la próxima semana. Esperaba llevarla. Quería estar ahí cuando le den su vacuna.

Suspiré.

—Bien, puedes llevarla. —Creo que es mejor—. Pero, quiero estar ahí también. —Su turno de suspirar.

—Estoy pensando en llevarla a ver a Courtney.

Peeta aclaró su garganta.

—Deberías. ¿Estás bien para ir sola?

—Estoy con Cinna. —Me apuro—. Es justo el... momento.

—¿Sigues aún enojada con ella? —pregunta.

—No —digo, pero muy extrañamente, estoy asintiendo con mi cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>FELIZ AÑO NUEVO QUERIDOS LECTORES!<strong>

**ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN MUCHO, SANAMENTE Y EN COMPAÑIA DE LAS PERSONAS QUE AMAN.**

**QUE TENGAN UN 2015 LLENO DE BENDICIONES**

** MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA.**

**Emily prentis**

**LunaMason**

**KatnissScarlett**

**Annie Black**

**X**

**Emybax**

**& los demas que leen y no dejan comentario, los que la siguen & a todoooo fandiction! xD**

**besos**


End file.
